Merci Harry
by Arwengeld
Summary: Pétunia et Vernon accablés doivent affronter la maladie de Dudley sous le regard du petit Harry qui va obtenir leur respect par un geste totalement inattendu de sa part en raison des mauvais traitements infligés par son cousin mais aussi les parents de ce dernier.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir (NO PROFIT). **_

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette petite fiction ou de laisser une review. Il s'agit d'une histoire sans aucun rapport avec La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent. Attention: je n'abandonne bien évidemment pas la fiction mais je ne parviens pas à écrire d'autres histoires en raison de sa durée et j'oublie certaines de mes idées du coup donc j'ai décidé d'alterner un peu afin de ne pas perdre d'autres inspirations. Cette fiction ne sera pas aussi longue que la Pomme Tendue par le Serpent puisqu'elle sera probablement composée d'un ou deux chapitres seulement. **_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore merci à tous les lecteurs !**_

* * *

Le ciel s'assombrit puis une averse éclata sur une petite ville insignifiante dans le comté de Surrey en Grande-Bretagne. Les grondements de tonnerre se firent de plus en plus insistants au point d'inciter les habitants des petits pavillons de Privet Drive à tirer non seulement les rideaux mais aussi fermer leurs volets. Une fois bien calfeutrés chez eux, les voisins ne s'aperçurent donc pas de l'arrivée en trombe d'une ambulance puis de l'activité d'un médecin ainsi que deux ambulanciers qui s'occupèrent du transfert d'un petit garçon grassouillet sous le regard affolé de sa mère et les cris de son père.

L'un des ambulanciers invita la maman livide à les suivre dans l'ambulance pendant que le papa affirma les rejoindre à l'hôpital grâce à sa voiture. Son épouse hocha distraitement la tête puis un autre garçon tremblant se présenta avant d'affirmer que ce n'était pas sa faute si Dudley s'était évanoui. Vernon Dursley sursauta à sa vue avant de lui ordonner de retourner dans son coin sans se soucier des urgentistes présents. En revanche, ces hommes consolèrent l'enfant puis demandèrent à la maman ce qu'elle comptait faire :

« _ Mrs Dursley emmenez-vous votre second fils à l'hôpital ou quelqu'un peut se charger de lui ?

\- Je… Le Garçon n'est pas mon fils : c'est seulement mon neveu. Précisa sèchement Pétunia.

\- Mrs Dursley, je vous le redemande : ce petit garçon vient-il avec nous ou quelqu'un peut vous le garder ?

\- Je dois penser à Dudley donc comment voulez-vous que je puisse m'occuper de lui en ce moment ? Se lamenta Pétunia.

\- Alors contactez quelqu'un qui puisse venir vous le garder puis nous partons.

\- Mais on perd du temps, le Garçon peut rester seul pendant que nous filons à l'hôpital ! Protesta Vernon furieux.

\- Vous plaisantez : ce gamin a seulement cinq ans au grand maximum ! Protesta le médecin.

\- Garçon… Vas chez Mrs Figg et demandes-lui de te garder. Elle habite près de nous. Précisa Pétunia au médecin d'un ton hagard.

\- Oui… Répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

\- Non vous l'emmenez vous chez cette dame Mrs Dursley car il faut d'abord vous assurer qu'elle veut bien le garder. insista le médecin. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, les adultes sortirent avec l'enfant puis le médecin observa Pétunia conduire rapidement Harry chez Mrs Figg surprise qui accepta aussitôt de le garder en raison des circonstances. Pétunia hocha distraitement la tête et retourna auprès de son fils en courant sans se soucier de la pluie…

Les jours suivants, le petit Harry resta donc chez Mrs Figg et ses chats tout en s'interrogeant sur le sort de Dudley. Sa tante était venue le voir une seule fois sur l'insistance de la vieille femme et lui avait porté des vêtements propres sélectionnés parmi les affaires de Dudley pour ne pas montrer à Mrs Figg ceux du petit Harry. Ce dernier surpris observa ces choses avant de demander à Pétunia des nouvelles de Dudley. Toutefois, l'enfant abasourdi ne s'attendait pas à déclencher une crise de larmes chez sa tante puis Mrs Figg fit du thé afin d'aider un peu Pétunia à se remettre de ses émotions.

Durant la conversation des deux femmes, Harry ne comprit pas grand-chose hormis le fait que son cousin était gravement malade et resterait à l'hôpital pendant des semaines voire, des mois. Il attendit ensuite le départ de sa tante toujours en pleurs pour demander à Mrs Figg des détails sur la leucémie car il ne comprenait pas ce mot. La vieille femme fit de son mieux pour lui expliquer cette maladie puis Harry inquiet émit le vœu de voir son cousin guérir très vite. Dudley était très méchant avec lui au point de l'accuser souvent de le frapper pour que sa tante le punisse mais il ne méritait pas d'être très malade.

Les mois suivants, Harry n'eut pas beaucoup l'occasion de voir sa tante car elle passait toutes ses journées et ses nuits à l'hôpital. La jeune femme venait cependant de temps en temps pour donner de l'argent à Mrs Figg mais aussi des vêtements propres pour Harry. Ce dernier lui demandait alors des nouvelles de Dudley et lui donnait des dessins réalisés pour son cousin ou même quelques Kinder surprise grappillés parmi ceux achetés par Mrs Figg pour lui. Pétunia surprise observait ces choses tout en s'interrogeant sur la bonté de ce gosse négligé et malmené par toute la famille.

Elle finissait cependant par les empocher et lui promettait de les donner à Dudley qui restait lui aussi stupéfait par le geste de son cousin. En effet, le petit Dursley avait toujours malmené Harry et ne comprenait donc pas sa gentillesse envers lui car il aurait gardé tous les chocolats pour lui à sa place. La maladie lui permit cependant de réfléchir sur ses actes puis Dudley demanda à ses parents abasourdis de faire venir Harry un mercredi après-midi. Pétunia alla donc chercher son neveu surpris mais ravi avant de lui demander de la suivre jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus puisque Vernon devait travailler et ne pouvait pas l'accompagner.

Une fois dans le car, Pétunia se décida à prendre la parole :

« _ Garçon : Dudley veut te voir mais il faut que je te demande de ne pas lui faire de peine.

\- Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine Tante Pétunia ! Protesta Harry surpris.

\- Je sais mais tu risques d'avoir peur à sa vue donc il faut que tu te montres fort devant lui. Expliqua Pétunia.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Tu sais qu'il est malade n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Pétunia.

\- Oui mais il va guérir non ?

\- Oui je l'espère mais en attendant Dudley est très fatigué et il a changé. Révéla sa tante.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui : il est aussi maigre que toi maintenant et n'a plus de cheveux. Expliqua Pétunia en montrant un peu de douceur envers Harry pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- …

\- C'est assez impressionnant tu sais et même moi j'ai peur mais je m'efforce de le cacher devant lui. Donc je te demande de faire pareil pour ne pas lui faire de peine.

\- Promis._ »

* * *

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence mais Harry inquiet songea que son cousin était donc très malade pour être devenu aussi maigre que lui et surtout chauve. Ensuite, il se leva au moment où sa tante lui en donna l'ordre puis descendit du bus à sa suite. Une fois dehors, Harry observa avec curiosité le grand édifice blanc surmonté d'une croix rouge avant de suivre sa tante à l'intérieur. Pétunia retint un sanglot et emmena Harry jusqu'au service où séjournait Dudley. Son neveu abasourdi s'accrocha à sa jupe à la vue de tous les enfants chauves et malingres dans le service mais ne dit rien.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Pétunia esquissa un geste réconfortant envers le petit garçon et lui pressa la main pour lui insuffler un peu de courage. Ensuite, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte avant de frapper et franchir le seuil de la chambre où Dudley releva la tête à leur vue. Harry surpris resta alors sans voix face à son cousin encore plus maigrichon que lui mais surtout si fragile et bizarre sans ses cheveux. Dudley nota son regard puis baissa la tête mais Harry se ressaisit aussitôt avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Dudley je suis content de te revoir !

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna son cousin vraiment surpris.

\- Oui : je m'ennuie sans toi quand c'est que tu reviens ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit son cousin.

\- Tu es bien ici ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Les infirmières sont gentilles mais j'veux rentrer à la maison. Se lamenta Dudley.

\- Moi aussi : Mrs Figg cuisine mal et ses chats n'arrêtent pas de me casser les oreilles ! Avoua Harry d'un ton candide.

\- Bah si je guéris Maman nous ramènera à la maison tous les deux. Estima Dudley.

\- Ouais. Répondit Harry.

\- Au fait merci. Dit Dudley qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire à son cousin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour les Kinder : j'ai trouvé Gaston parmi les surprises.

\- Ah c'est bien : il va te porter chance puisque c'est le canard le plus chanceux ! S'exclama Harry qui avait vu les dessins animés Disney souvent regardé par Dudley à _Privet Drive_.

\- J'espère. Dit Dudley.

\- Mais oui ! Affirma Harry.

\- Ah c'est l'heure des dessins-animés : tu les regardes chez Mrs Figg ? S'enquit Dudley.

\- Non, elle voit que des trucs nuls où les gens s'embrassent, se marient ou se séparent.

\- Beurk ce n'est pas drôle. Estima Dudley.

\- Non.

\- Bon bah tu vas regarder les dessins-animés avec moi aujourd'hui : assieds-toi sur mon lit. Ordonna Dudley._ »

Harry surpris s'assit donc près de son cousin couché dans son lit puis les deux enfants regardèrent la télé ensemble sous le regard de Pétunia qui nota l'apaisement de son fils en compagnie du petit Potter. La jeune femme ne dit rien et resta près d'eux avant d'obéir à son fils quand il lui demanda d'aller leur chercher des friandises à tous les deux. Pendant ce temps, Harry restait étonné par la soudaine gentillesse de son cousin sans se douter que ce dernier était influencé par les discours de l'aumônier de l'hôpital qui passait souvent voir les malades.

Impressionné par la gentillesse mais aussi les sermons du religieux, Dudley estimait etre tombé malade à cause de sa méchanceté envers Harry. D'après l'enfant, ses parents étaient également punis pour leurs gestes puisqu'aucun d'eux ne prit soin de Potter auparavant. Il n'avait aucunement fait part de ses convictions à ses géniteurs, néanmoins, Dudley voulait guérir et était donc décidé à changer dans l'espoir de mériter sa guérison. Aussi, il commença à modifier son comportement envers son cousin et demanda à sa mère de l'emmener également demain.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Harry suivit donc sa tante à l'hôpital puis Vernon les accompagna en voiture durant ses moments de libre. Le petit garçon faisait toujours de son mieux pour rester discret en présence des deux adultes mais ces derniers ne songeaient pas à lui faire de mal car ils avaient compris que sa présence faisait du bien à Dudley. Un jour, Pétunia finit cependant par pleurer durant le trajet du retour avant d'expliquer à Harry que les conditions de Dudley s'étaient aggravées.

Les médecins étaient très pessimistes à moins de trouver un donneur de moelle osseuse compatible puisque les parents mais aussi Marge ne l'étaient pas.

C'est alors qu'Harry prononça une phrase qui sidéra les deux adultes au point que Vernon dut freiner brusquement pour ne pas rentrer dans la voiture devant lui au feu rouge :

« _ Et moi, je ne peux pas donner à Dudley un peu de ce truc pour le guérir ?

\- Garçon… Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible à cause de ta nature bizarre. Estima Vernon troublé.

\- Vernon : c'est le cousin de Dudley donc on ne sait jamais. C'est le parent le plus proche de notre fils hormis nous puisque nous ne lui avons jamais donné de frère ou sœur. Intervint Pétunia tout en jetant un long regard sur Harry.

\- Mais c'est un…

\- C'est un garçon comme les autres Vernon et nous devons parler de lui aux médecins. Insista sa femme.

\- Mais… Commença Vernon

\- Garç… Hem Harry? L'interrompit Pétunia tout en prononçant le prénom d'Harry pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Oui ? Dit Harry surpris de s'entendre appeler par son prénom pour une fois.

\- Tu veux vraiment aider Dudley ?

\- Oui Tante Pétunia !

\- Les docteurs devraient t'emmener à l'hôpital un petit moment et te faire quelques piqures. Expliqua Pétunia.

\- Ça fait mal ? Demanda Harry paniqué.

\- Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour diminuer la douleur mais oui ça peut faire mal. Donc tu es certain de ton choix ? Insista Pétunia.

\- Pétunia ne l'épouvantes pas ainsi sinon il ne voudra pas aider Dudley ! Protesta Vernon désespéré au point d'accepter l'aide d'un être anomal pour sauver son fils si nécessaire.

\- Mais si Oncle Vernon : je veux aider Dudley même si ça fait mal. Insista Harry qui prit son courage à deux main.

\- … Merci… Harry. Sut simplement dire Pétunia troublée._ »

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry suivit les deux adultes à l'hôpital où les médecins procédèrent à une batterie de tests puis Pétunia s'occupa vraiment de son neveu pour une fois. Au bout de plusieurs jours, les médecins confirmèrent la compatibilité des deux enfants puis la jeune femme emmena Harry dans un grand magasin afin de lui acheter quelques affaires. Le petit garçon émerveillé et surpris à la fois ne put s'empêcher de vouloir tout essayer puisque c'était la première fois que sa tante lui achetait quelque chose exclusivement pour lui.

L'enfant crut rêver à la vue des trois pyjamas neufs, les vêtements, les pantoufles et même des chaussures rien que pour lui. Ensuite, Pétunia l'emmena dans le rayon des jouets où il put choisir ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Harry voulut aussitôt des voitures et des figurines comme celles de Dudley. Sa tante acquiesça avant de repérer une peluche qui lui rappela de nombreuses anecdotes racontées par Lily à leurs parents. La jeune femme saisit donc le lion en peluche afin de l'offrir à Harry surpris :

« _ C'est de la part de ta Maman Harry.

\- Ma Maman ? S'étonna l'enfant.

\- Oui je pense qu'elle serait ravie de te voir jouer avec une peluche comme ça. Estima Pétunia.

\- Ah bon pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle faisait partie d'une Maison spéciale quand elle était petite et sa Maison était représentée par un lion. Expliqua Pétunia d'un ton hésitant.

\- Comment elle était ma Maman et c'est quoi son nom ? Demanda Harry avide d'apprendre quelque chose sur sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais vu et dont personne ne lui parlait jamais.

\- Elle s'appelait Lily et ton papa James. Répondit Pétunia._ »

L'enfant posa alors une foule de questions à sa tante qui fit de son mieux pour y répondre mais elle réalisa sa propre ignorance sur la vie de sa sœur après son mariage. Ensuite, la jeune femme ramena Harry à Privet Drive avant de l'emmener à l'hôpital le lendemain matin pour l'intervention. L'enfant apeuré se soumit cependant à toutes les instructions de l'équipe médicale pendant que Pétunia et Vernon inquiets patientaient en compagnie de Dudley.

Après le retour de l'enfant dans sa chambre, ce fut au tour du petit malade de se soumettre à l'intervention. Après son départ, Pétunia se rendit auprès de son neveu encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie et attendit son réveil. Elle contempla longuement le bambin en songeant que cet enfant n'était finalement pas un monstre car il avait proposé d'aider Dudley même si ce dernier et ses parents ne furent jamais gentils avec lui. Aussi, elle se promit de ne plus le maltraiter, ni commettre les même erreurs que par le passé au moment où elle rejeta sa sœur…

La jeune femme prononça alors deux mots inattendus de sa part :

"Merci Harry...".

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous plait. Ce n'est pas une longue fiction mais j'avais envie de montrer que parfois un simple geste peut inciter les gens à changer. Dans le cas d'Harry sa génerosité lui permet d'obtenir le respect de Pétunia qui finit enfin par abandonner ses anciens griefs contre sa soeur à la vue du geste désintéressé de son neveu. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs mais aussi les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review dont les guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement comme Nounette, Elia et Arwen Jedusor. Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de compliments pour cette petite histoire très simple mais que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis longtemps. Le style est assez sobre et les chapitres sont courts voire, peut-etre trop superficiels par moment mais le drame vécu par la famille Dursley et Harry se passe de fioritures à mes yeux. Fort heureusement, la maladie de Dudley n'est pas incurable mais tant de personnes en souffrent et je ne veux pas tomber dans l'excès ou leur manquer de respect en en faisant un peu trop. **_

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite et ne la trouverez pas trop gnangnan par moment mais c'est ainsi qu'elle me vient. Enfin, Harry est encore un enfant donc il voit les choses à sa manière et pas celle d'un adulte. **_

* * *

A son réveil, Harry surpris cligna des yeux avant de noter la présence de Pétunia à son chevet. La jeune femme se redressa après avoir constaté son réveil et s'approcha de lui pour s'assurer de son état. Ce genre d'attitude surprit Harry pas du tout habitué à recevoir de l'attention de la part des adultes. Toutefois, l'enfant inquiet ne s'attarda pas sur sa propre personne mais songea à son cousin avant de demander de ses nouvelles à sa tante :

« _ Dudley va bien ?

\- Les docteurs sont encore en train de l'opérer donc nous devons patienter mais je suis certaine qu'il va bien. Le rassura Pétunia.

\- Alors on doit attendre ?

\- Oui Harry. En attendant tu veux boire un peu ? Proposa Pétunia de manière maladroite car elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à s'occuper de son neveu et ne savait comment rattraper son indifférence précédente._ »

La jeune femme saisit une bouteille d'eau minérale avant de remplir un verre pour l'enfant puis elle l'aida à boire lentement. Ensuite, Vernon penaud fit son apparition puis se dandina sur ses deux pieds et ne savait comment se comporter. Sous sa couche de graisse par ailleurs diminuée en raison de son manque d'appétit face à la maladie de Dudley, le cerveau du Moldu s'était mis à songer de plus en plus à la générosité inédite du petit Potter qui se porta volontaire pour sauver Dudley malgré toutes les vexations subies depuis son arrivée chez eux.

En son for intérieur, Vernon fut obligé de reconnaitre que lui-même ou son propre fils n'aurait probablement pas fait preuve d'un tel élan de générosité envers le Garçon. D'ailleurs, Dudley avait demandé à ses parents de se montrer plus gentils avec Harry avant de pleurer quand sa mère lui parla de la proposition de son cousin. Depuis Dursley junior avait retrouvé l'espoir de vaincre sa maladie et de survivre au point de faire quelques projets. Il demanda ainsi à ses parents de les porter en vacances à la mer tous les deux cet été si c'était possible.

Les époux Dursley promirent donc tout ce qu'il voulut afin de lui donner l'envie de se battre tout en l'observant faire de son mieux pour supporter tous ses traitements. Aussi, ils s'étaient enfin décidés à s'occuper vraiment du petit Harry au lieu de le considérer encore un petit monstre hideux à dissimuler aux yeux du reste du monde normal. Vernon s'estimait également redevable envers le petit Potter car sa moelle osseuse était la dernière chance de Dudley en raison du manque draconien de donneurs. Afin de se faire pardonner son attitude précédente, Dursley était donc allé au magasin de jouets avant d'acheter un cadeau pour le petit garçon.

Ce dernier abasourdi admira aussitôt le robot Goldorak offert par son oncle qui dissimula sa gêne sous quelques toussotements face aux remerciements polis du gamin manifestement ravi devant son jouet. En effet, Harry ne possédait pratiquement rien avant de recevoir son lion en peluche : aussi, il ne croyait donc pas ses yeux à la vue du robot manifestement acheté pour lui et pas Dudley. Ensuite, les deux adultes restèrent à ses cotés jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin vint leur annoncer que leur file serait transféré dans sa chambre d'ici peu.

Pétunia observa alors Harry et prit la parole :

« _ Harry je dois aller près de Dudley donc peux-tu rester seul un moment ?

\- T'inquiètes pas Tante Pétunia je sais que tu dois t'occuper de Dudley. Fais-moi savoir quand il se réveille. Demanda Harry sans protester.

\- Merci Harry et pas seulement pour être sage en mon absence. Répondit Pétunia troublée.

\- Merci pourquoi Tante Pétunia ? S'étonna le petit Harry.

\- Eh bien pour être aussi gentil comme ta maman d'ailleurs au lieu de te montrer méchant comme Dudley, Vernon ou moi. Tu as voulu sauver Dudley et nous ne l'oublierons pas. Affirma Pétunia tout en retenant ses larmes pendant que Vernon se mouchait bruyamment.-

\- Dudley est mon cousin donc c'est normal. Dit l'enfant d'un ton candide sans se douter de percer les carapaces des deux adultes auparavant déterminés à ne jamais se laisser attendrir par celui qu'il considérait alors un monstre.

\- Nous reviendrons c'est promis. Répondit Pétunia troublée._ »

* * *

Effectivement, les époux Dursley tinrent parole et revinrent lui annoncer le réveil de Dudley qui ne voyait pas l'heure de le saluer quand l'un des deux pourrait se lever. Le petit Harry voulut aussitôt sortir de son lit mais sa tante l'en empêcha en affirmant qu'il avait subi une lourde opération lui aussi et devait donc se reposer pour le moment. Ensuite, les deux adultes s'alternèrent afin de ne pas délaisser l'un des deux enfants durant leur séjour à l'hôpital.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry fut le premier à pouvoir enfin se lever. L'enfant follement excité ne voyait pas l'heure de revoir enfin Dudley toujours très faible mais qui se remettait progressivement de l'intervention. Harry suivit donc Pétunia qui marchait lentement pour ne pas le fatiguer jusqu'à la chambre de Dudley. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux à sa vue et se redressa légèrement avant de l'accueillir :

« _ Harry !

\- Dudley !

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- J'ai souvent mal partout mais ça va. Les docteurs disent que je vais guérir. Claironna Dudley.

\- C'est sur ? alors je suis content ! S'exclama Harry sincèrement ravi et loin de se douter du trouble de sa tante face à son enthousiasme.

\- C'est grâce à ton truc Harry : sans toi je serais pas là. Affirma Dudley.

\- C'est rien t'aurais fait pareil que moi ! Modéra Harry.

\- … (silence de Dudley gêné qui n'y aurait pas songé si leurs rôles furent inversés).

\- Tu rentres quand ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Je sais pas : les docteurs veulent me garder encore et toi ?

\- Je peux rentrer demain mais je vais aller chez Mrs Figg. Répondit Harry.

\- Maman pourquoi Harry rentre pas à la maison ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Dudley.

\- Il rentrera à la maison au moment de ton retour Duddy car je ne peux pas laisser Harry tout seul la nuit quand Papa et moi sommes à l'hôpital avec toi. Expliqua Pétunia.

\- Ah alors ça va : il ne restera pas chez la voisine pour toujours. Dit Dudley.

\- Non c'est temporaire. Le rassura sa mère.

\- Maman tu peux nous porter du jus de fruits ? S'enquit Dudley.

\- Oui : vous restez sages en mon absence ?

\- Promis. Répondirent les enfants.

\- Bien, je reviens vite. Promit Pétunia.

\- Merci Harry. Commença Dudley une fois seuls.

\- Mais…

\- Merci pour ton don, je sais que c'est douloureux mais tu l'as fait quand même alors que je me moquais de toi avant. L'interrompit Dudley.

\- C'est pas grave moi je veux que tu restes en vie avec moi. Affirma Harry.

\- Pardon Harry pour avant. Bafouilla Dudley.

\- On oublie et on joue ? Proposa Harry tout en montrant l'un des jeux de sociétés portés par Vernon.

\- D'accord on oublie tout et on recommence. Promit Dudley sincère._ »

* * *

Un quart d'heures plus tard, Pétunia trouva les deux enfants en train de jouer avec le Puissance 4 de Dudley et déposa les boissons près d'eux sans les déranger. La jeune femme observa cependant les petits garçons dont son propre fils maintenant très frêle et presqu'aussi fragile qu'Harry. La Moldue nota aussi la candeur d'Harry manifestement capable de pardonner les autres et d'offrir son amour malgré toutes les rebuffades reçues auparavant. Pétunia n'était absolument pas une grenouille de bénitier, néanmoins, elle songea aux sermons du pasteur durant son enfance à Cokeworth mais aussi ceux de l'aumônier qui venait rendre visite aux malades.

La jeune femme comprit qu'elle avait tout perdu en rejetant sa propre sœur à cause de sa jalousie, néanmoins, le Ciel ou la destinée lui tendit manifestement une perche en lui confiant la garde d'Harry. Toutefois, Pétunia se contenta de le nourrir et lui fournir un toit sans se soucier de ce gosse si ce n'est pour lui crier dessus ou le faire trimer. En revanche, cet enfant détenait le grand cœur de Lily au point de se soumettre volontaire à une intervention pesante pour sauver Dudley. La moldue songea qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment accueilli son neveu au sein de sa famille en 1981 mais le ferait enfin maintenant…

Le lendemain, Harry quitta difficilement son cousin à l'hôpital mais ne fit cependant aucune difficulté pour rester chez Mrs Figg puisque sa tante ne voulait pas le laisser seul toute la nuit. L'enfant ne fut cependant pas oublié par les Dursley qui venaient le voir tous les jours durant leurs moments de répit ou passaient le chercher afin de l'emmener à l'hôpital pour passer un moment avec Dudley. Ce dernier fut enfin autorisé à sortir quelques semaines plus tard puis ses parents décidèrent de préparer une belle fête pour son retour.

Pétunia et Vernon commencèrent donc à s'affairer au sein de leur demeure une semaine avant la sortie de l'hôpital de leur fils. Ils promirent aussi à Mrs Figg de venir chercher Harry très bientôt puis la jeune femme décida de nettoyer la maison de fond en comble. Et c'est durant son ménage que Pétunia ouvrit la porte du placard sous l'escalier puis sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. La Moldue livide observa ce cagibi crasseux empli de toiles d'araignées, l'espèce de lit pliant qui servait de couche à son neveu puis songea qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé ne serait-ce qu'un chien dormir là-dedans.

La jeune femme honteuse lâcha son balai et son seau sans se soucier de l'eau savonneuse en train de se répandre sur le sol. Pétunia accablée s'agenouilla sur le carrelage avant de pleurer bruyamment face à cette misère humaine entrevue seulement à la télévision dans des reportages sur les conditions de vie des enfants maltraités. Mrs Dursley n'avait jamais levé la main sur Harry mais son comportement était aussi de la maltraitance envers ce pauvre gosse qui ne connut rien d'autre et considérait probablement normal de vivre dans un placard.

Elle estima également que la maladie de Dudley était probablement une punition divine pour lui faire payer ses crimes avant de demander lamentablement pardon à Lily pour ses gestes inhumains envers son enfant. Attiré par le bruit, Vernon inquiet rejoignit rapidement sa femme avant de s'accroupir à ses cotés pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas :

« _ Pétunia ?

\- Je suis un monstre Vernon et Dieu a voulu me punir en infligeant la leucémie à Dudley. Décréta son épouse en proie à une crise de larmes.

\- Non mais ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles ? Tu n'es absolument pas un monstre Protesta Vernon surpris.

\- Ah non ? Pourtant j'ai fait dormir un enfant innocent là-dedans ! Hurla Pétunia avant de lui montrer l'état du placard.

\- …

\- Tu vois : même toi tu ne sais pas quoi me répondre ! Je traitais ma sœur de monstre mais c'était moi le monstre hideux aveuglé par ma jalousie débile ! Insista Pétunia.

\- Pétunia tu n'es pas le seul monstre dans ce cas car je t'ai laissé faire au lieu de te raisonner toutes ces années. Ce gosse va seulement avoir six ans cet été mais nous l'avons traité comme un monstre hideux à dissimuler aux yeux du monde, un prisonnier ou un esclave. Déclara Vernon profondément choqué lui-même.

\- Et malgré tout ça Harry a insisté pour sauver Dudley.

\- Pétunia : ferme ce placard tout de suite. Ordonna Vernon accablé et honteux.

\- Mais…

\- Je vais le condamner puis nous allons parler avec Dudley qui donnera certainement sa seconde chambre à Harry. L'interrompit son mari.

\- Il faut que je demande pardon à Harry… Ajouta Pétunia.

\- Nous le ferons tous les deux._ Lui promit Vernon._ Pétunia : j'ai vraiment honte de ce qu'on a fait, tu te rends compte que nous aurions continué de maltraiter cet enfant si Dudley n'était pas tombé malade ?

\- Oui.

\- Je n'aime toujours la Magie, cependant, les sorciers ne sont pas les seuls monstres puisque nous affirmons être normaux mais nous comportions comme des ogres envers Harry. Dit Vernon plus lucide depuis la maladie de son fils._ »

Le couple chancelant eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un électrochoc salutaire qui venait de lui faire prendre conscience de leurs dérives et du risque de briser Harry s'il continuait de recevoir un tel traitement de leur part. Les deux Moldus accablés finirent par se redresser péniblement puis refermèrent la porte du placard afin de ne plus jamais le voir. Après une longue conversation, les époux Dursley se rendirent à l'hôpital dans l'après-midi avant d'en parler à leur fils tout aussi repentant qu'eux au sujet de ses propres actes envers son cousin. Ensuite, le couple parla de son idée à Dudley qui ne fit aucun caprice cette fois-ci et se montra même plutôt mature pour son âge :

« _ Harry m'a donné son truc et c'est ça qui m'a sauvé. Alors je lui donne ma seconde chambre car j'en ai pas besoin mais lui oui puisqu'il n'en a pas.

\- …

\- Je ne veux plus le voir dans le placard Papa ! Ordonna Dudley.

\- Il n'ira plus dans le placard car je vais détruire cette chose horrible. Promit son père.

\- Il faut aussi que tu changes les couleurs de la chambre Papa. Ajouta Dudley.

\- Hein ?

\- Harry aime le rouge et le jaune pas le vert. Expliqua son fils.

\- Ah… Je vais repeindre la chambre dans ce cas. Le rassura son père.

\- Et Maman tu vas lui confectionner un patchwork comme pour moi ? Demanda Dudley.

\- Oui Dudley il aura sa couverture pour cet hiver. Jura sa mère.

\- Et des meubles pour lui parce qu'il n'y a pas de lit mais que mes jouets dans la chambre. Pérora Dudley._

* * *

Les jours suivants, les Dursley s'activèrent quand ils n'étaient pas à l'hôpital ou avec Harry qui ne se doutait de rien. Vernon profondément repentant peignit la chambre en rouge tout en ajoutant des frises dorées avant d'accompagner Pétunia à une enseigne de meubles où ils achetèrent un véritable lit, une armoire, une commode, une table de nuit, une lampe de chevet, un lustre, une chaise et un petit bureau pour leur neveu.

Pétunia songea aussi à un détail et se mit à rechercher un faire-part puis saisit la photographie incluse dans l'enveloppe. La jeune femme observa un moment l'image où sa sœur posait avec son mari et un nouveau-né. Mrs Dursley ne possédait pas grand-chose sur la vie conjugale de Lily mais elle estima que cette photographie ferait plaisait au gamin qui ne possédait rien sur sa mère.

Un soir Marge la sœur de Vernon vint voir le couple et s'esclaffa face aux préparatifs du couple :

« _ Pourquoi vous donnez-vous tant de mal pour ce gamin ?

\- Parce qu'il le mérite. Répliqua Vernon.

\- Vernon : ce gosse est un déchet de la société et finira mal comme ses parents donc tu ne devrais pas te donner autant de peine pour lui. Rétorqua sa sœur.

\- Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon neveu : Harry est un enfant comme les autres et non un déchet de la société ! Intervint Pétunia furieuse.

\- Mais Pétunia : toi-même tu disais que… Commença Marge surprise.

\- Et j'avais tort Marge : cet enfant est bien meilleur que moi et je ne le traiterai plus comme je le faisais avant ! Insista Pétunia.

\- Mais Vernon… Tenta Marge.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Marge : Harry fait partie de notre famille et a démontré son grand cœur en sauvant Dudley sans se soucier de ce que nous lui avions fait. Ce gosse est bien plus intelligent que nous et je ne laisserai personne continuer de le dénigrer. Enfin, je te conseille de rentrer chez toi si tu n'acceptes pas Harry parmi nous. L'avertit Vernon.

\- Mais je suis ta sœur ! Protesta Marge surprise.

\- Oui mais tu dois accepter Harry et le traiter comme ton neveu sinon tu ne reviens plus ici. Rétorqua Vernon avant d'ouvrir poliment la porte à sa sœur choquée de se retrouver sur le perron._ »

Le grand jour arriva enfin puis Harry follement excité monta en voiture avec les Dursley pour enfin ramener Dudley à la maison. L'enfant heureux passa un moment avec son cousin pendant que les adultes se chargeaient des dernières formalités. Au bout d'un moment, ils purent partir puis Dudley ravi put enfin mettre le pied dehors après plusieurs mois à l'hôpital. Afin de faire plaisir aux deux enfants, Vernon les emmena d'abord au fastfood où Harry abasourdi n'avait jamais mis les pieds contrairement à Dudley. Le petit garçon ouvrit donc de grands yeux avant de dégouter à son _happy meal_ avec enthousiasme puis il conserva soigneusement le jouet offert.

Toutefois, les surprises ne s'arrêtaient pas là pour Harry qui contempla avec stupéfaction la banderole géante attachée sur la porte où les mots _Welcome Home Dudley and Harry_ étaient soigneusement calligraphiés par Pétunia. Les deux petits garçons furent aussitôt accueillis par les enfants du quartier invités par Mrs Dursley qui avait organisé une petite fête pour célébrer la guérison de Dudley mais aussi le retour des deux bambins chez eux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry abasourdi se sentit le bienvenu non seulement chez sa tante mais aussi à _Privet Drive_ puisque les enfants ne se moquaient plus de lui. Il fut même félicité pour son courage par les gamins ainsi que les parents avant de rester sans voix face aux deux immenses gâteaux commandés par sa tante. Harry ne savait pas encore lire mais Mrs Figg lui montra les mots _Thank You Harry_ sur la pièce montée réalisée à son intention. Ensuite, Marge se présenta également et se montra polie envers Harry surpris car Vernon lui avait clairement comprendre d'accepter l'enfant ou de ne plus se présenter chez lui-même si elle était très riche comparée à son frère.

Ensuite, Marge offrit un appareil photo polaroid à Dudley ravi et le chiot le plus faible de sa portée à Harry car personne ne lui achèterait ce petit bouledogue doté d'une patte légèrement tordue. En revanche, le petit garçon heureux ne fit pas attention à ce détail et admira son chiot avec émerveillement après avoir obtenu l'accord des Dursley pour le garder. Enfin, Dudley demanda à son père de le prendre en photo avec Harry. Ce dernier posa donc avec son cousin puis Dudley invita ses parents à les rejoindre pour d'autres clichés effectués par l'un des invités.

* * *

Après la fête, Harry fut cependant pris d'un accès de panique à la vue de la porte de son placard manifestement condamnée et se demanda où son chiot et lui devraient dormir. Vernon entendit le vacarme puis le rejoignit avant de le rassurer de son mieux :

« _ Tu ne dors plus là-dedans mais en haut dans ta chambre.

\- Ma chambre ? Demanda Harry sans comprendre.

\- Oui… Tante Pétunia et moi avons hm comment dire… _ Commença Vernon gêné._ Nous avons pensé que ce n'était pas une vraie chambre alors nous t'en avons préparée une en haut. Rajouta le Moldu.

\- Harry t'es où ? Hurla Dudley à l'étage.

\- En bas.

\- Monte voir ta chambre ! L'invita Dudley._ »

L'enfant abasourdi contempla son oncle qui le poussa gentiment dans les escaliers avant de le conduire jusqu'à l'ancienne seconde chambre de Dudley. Harry surpris resta alors sans fois à la jolie pièce réaménagée pour lui et n'osa pas entrer mais son cousin le rejoignit afin de le prendre par la main pour lui faire franchir le seuil. Le petit garçon émerveillé contempla les murs rouges ornés d'une frise jaune puis les meubles en bois clair, la lampe, son lion en peluche sagement posé sur son oreiller avant de noter un cadre.

L'enfant curieux s'approcha aussitôt et contempla la jolie dame rousse aux yeux beaux verts, l'homme à lunette positionné à coté ainsi que leur bébé. Pétunia prit alors la parole :

« _ Voilà ta maman et ton papa Harry : j'estime que tu es maintenant assez grand pour prendre soin de cette photo.

\- C'est vraiment ma maman et ça alors c'est moi ? Demanda Harry émerveillé en touchant le bébé sur la photo.

\- Oui : ma sœur m'avait envoyé votre photo de vous trois après ta naissance. Expliqua Pétunia.

\- Ils sont si beaux. Dit Harry

\- …

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont contents de moi au Ciel ? Interrogea soudainement Harry inquiet en songeant à tous les cris subis avant la maladie de Dudley.

\- Oh oui, ils sont certainement très fiers de toi car tu es un petit garçon courageux et surtout très généreux. Affirma Pétunia.

\- C'est quoi son nom à mon papa ? Demanda Harry curieux en contemplant l'homme à lunettes.

\- James. Révéla Pétunia._ »

Ensuite, les époux Dursley restèrent surpris par le geste d'Harry qui déposa l'un des clichés polaroid pris aujourd'hui auprès du cadre après l'avoir remis à sa place sur la table de nuit. En revanche l'enfant content affirma détenir ainsi les photographies de toute sa famille auprès de lui sans se douter du trouble des trois Dursley qui étaient conscients de leurs mauvais traitements envers le petit garçon avant la maladie. Enfin, Harry saisit son chiot et demanda à Dudley des idées pour lui trouver un nom…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous a plu :)**_

_**Malgré la description horrible de Vernon et Pétunia dans l'oeuvre originale, je pense qu'ils ont un bon fond quelque part enseveli sous une couche de peurs et ignorance. Après tout, ils aiment vraiment leur fils donc ils ne peuvent pas etre de simples tortionnaires. La nature humaine est complexe mais parfois des petites choses peuvent tout changer. La maladie de Dudley les a vraiment secoué puis le fait qu'Harry ai spontanément proposé d'aider son cousin a montré aux Dursley que les sorciers sont capables de bons sentiments et de générosité eux aussi. D'autant plus qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à un tel geste de la part d'Harry après tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir. **_

_**A bientot !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord je voulais remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont lu, mis en follow mais aussi laissé des reviews. Franchement votre intéret pour cette fiction est une très agréable surprise car je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle pouvait intéresser autant de monde puisqu'il ne s'agit pas de personnages plus importants comme Ron et Hermione mais du changement de comportement des Dursley envers Harry. J'ai répondu aux reviews (si jamais j'ai oublié quelqu'un faite-le savoir svp) des inscrits sur le forum et je remercie ici les guests comme Adenoide, Arwen Jedusor et Nounette. La tragédie vécue par les Dursley les a marqué profondément comme l'a souligné Arwen Jedusor et c'est ce qui a entrainé une profonde mutation en eux. **_

_**J'avais dit que la publication des chapitres serait en alternance avec mon autre fiction mais j'ai eu un peu de retard à cause d'imprévus dont la gastro. Aussi, j'ai fini ce chapitre mais pas celui de la Pomme tendue par le Serpent III donc je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs de cette seconde fiction. **_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientot !**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla en sursaut en entendant les sept coups de l'horloge puis bondit hors de son lit car il était en retard dans la préparation du petit-déjeuner d'Oncle Vernon. Dudley et Tante Pétunia. Pressé par le temps, le petit garçon ne prit pas la peine de se changer puis se rua au rez-de-chaussée sans même endosser ses pantoufles. Une fois en bas, Harry courut à la cuisine où Pétunia surprise se retourna avant de le saluer :

« _ Bonjour Harry, tu es déjà levé ?

\- Oui Tante Pétunia, excuse moi pour le retard mais je vais cuisiner tout de suite. Affirma Harry inquiet.

\- Non Harry, je prépare le petit-déjeuner et toi tu t'assois à table avec Oncle Vernon car tu es un petit garçon donc ce n'est pas à toi, ni Dudley de le faire mais aux adultes. Ordonna gentiment Pétunia._ »

Harry surpris hésita mais finit par obéir avant de songer qu'il n'avait jamais mangé à table avec les Dursley avant la maladie de Dudley. Ce dernier finit par les rejoindre peu après et salua tout le monde par un bonjour ce qui changea grandement Harry habitué aux caprices de son cousin avant sa maladie. Certes, le petit garçon avait noté de nombreux changements durant l'hospitalisation de Dudley mais il s'attendait à ce que tout retourne comme avant après le retour de son cousin à la maison.

Toutefois, le don de la chambre aurait du lui faire comprendre que les choses étaient vraiment changées pour de bon. Ensuite, il mangea de bon appétit le bacon frit, les œufs, les toasts et savoura aussi le thé versé par sa tante. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry apprécia le petit-déjeuner et se sentit vraiment heureux. Vernon s'adressa aussi bien à lui qu'à son fils avant de les saluer car il devait retourner à son travail. Enfin, Pétunia accepta l'aide de son neveu pour débarrasser la table mais pas plus avant de l'envoyer se débarbouiller. Une fois ses ablutions finies, Harry s'occupa de son chiot avec Dudley qui lui posa une question :

« _ Comment tu vas l'appeler ?

_\- Bacon_. Expliqua Harry.

\- …

\- Euh tu trouves ça moche ? S'inquieta le petit garçon.

\- Non je trouve que ça lui va car il a aimé le bacon donné par Maman. Affirma Dudley songeur._ »

Pétunia observa alors l'animal avant de révéler que sa sœur et elle détenaient un chien mais aussi un chat durant leur enfance. Harry enregistra précieusement cette information puis se rendit dans sa chambre pour observer de nouveau la photographie de ses parents. L'enfant ne savait pas faire la différence entre une photographie sorcière dont il ne connaissait aucunement l'existence et un cliché moldu. Aussi, il ne risquait pas de se douter que Lily avait insisté auprès de James abasourdi pour effectuer une photographie de ce genre chez un photographe moldu afin de pouvoir l'envoyer à sa sœur Pétunia devenue sa seule famille après la mort de leurs parents dans un accident de voitures. Enfin sa tante et lui ne se doutaient pas de l'existence de photographies sorcières détenues par des amis du couple.

Aussi, Harry considérait cet unique cliché comme son trésor le plus précieux. Il caressa donc la photographie avec vénération puis retourna auprès de sa tante qui désirait acheter quelques fournitures pour le chien puisque Marge ne leur avait même pas donné une laisse. Mrs Dursley ne conduisait pas souvent mais elle estimait devoir utiliser la seconde voiture de la famille aujourd'hui. Ce véhicule pratiquement neuf lui avait été offert par Vernon lors de leur mariage mais Pétunia conduisait peu malgré les encouragements de son mari pas du tout désireux de l'accompagner faire les courses. Toutefois, elle estima devoir l'utiliser cette fois-ci afin d'emmener les enfants au centre commercial car aucun chauffeur de bus n'accepterait le chiot à bord puisque l'animal ne détenait pas de cage de transport.

De plus, cela serait un excellent entrainement pour Pétunia car Vernon devait récupérer ses heures à son travail et ne pourrait donc pas toujours accompagner Dudley à l'hôpital pour les visites de contrôles. Aussi, elle se décida enfin puis saisit un carton afin d'y déposer Bacon durant le trajet. Ensuite, Harry tint prudemment la boite jusqu'à l'allée de jardin en attendant l'arrivée de sa tante. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte du garage avant de se mettre au volant. Elle effectua ses premières manœuvres avant de conduire lentement dans l'allée afin de rejoindre les deux garçons. Mrs Figg curieuse observait la scène depuis sa fenêtre puis observa Pétunia descendre de voiture pour faire monter les deux enfants à l'arrière en compagnie d'un carton.

Elle nota ensuite un chat sur le trottoir mais ne s'y attarda pas. Mrs Figg ne pouvait donc pas imaginer qu'il s'agissait du professeur Mac Gonagall inquiète après avoir été informée de l'hospitalisation d'Harry. Toutefois, l'animagus surprise estima s'être manifestement trompée sur le compte de la moldue qui prit soin d'attacher les deux enfants à l'arrière avant de remonter en voiture. Le chat grimpa sur l'arbre situé dans le jardin des Dursley et décida d'attendre le retour de la petite famille pour continuer son inspection.

Pendant ce temps, Pétunia tendue conduisait lentement mais finit par se relaxer après son arrivée sans encombre au centre commercial où Harry resta émerveillé par la vision de l'animalerie. Dudley et lui coururent partout dans le magasin pour admirer les oiseaux mais aussi les rongeurs, les reptiles ainsi que les poissons. Ensuite, Mrs Dursley ramena le calme avant de leur montrer des accessoires pour Bacon qui obtint ainsi un panier, une cage de transport, un harnais, une laisse et un collier. Une minute plus tard, Dudley voulut un canari puis sa mère accepta d'en acheter un avant de le laisser le volatile ainsi que sa cage.

Une fois rentré au 4 Privet Drive, Pétunia aida d'abord Dudley à installer son canari dans sa cage puis s'occupa du chiot en compagnie d'Harry. Ils allèrent donc dans le jardin où Mrs Dursley lui montra comment attacher le harnais mais aussi la laisse avant de lui faire essayer de guider Bacon sans se douter d'être espionnée par le chat de gouttière confortablement installé dans l'arbre. Durant ce petit moment, la Moldue songeuse se souvint de sa complicité avec Lily qui l'appelait alors Tunie en ce temps-là. Sa petite sœur buvait alors ses paroles et suivait toutes ses instructions comme lors de l'arrivée de leur propre chien. Elle eut ainsi l'impression de se retrouver en compagnie de Lily pendant qu'elle aidait Harry à s'occuper de Bacon.

Mac Gonagall resta dans son poste d'observation durant tout le reste de la journée et fut rassurée par la vision du petit Harry manifestement heureux chez sa tante contrairement aux prévisions pessimistes de la sorcière. Le professeur observa longuement le bambin et estima qu'il était vraiment le portrait craché de James hormis pour ses yeux hérités de sa mère Lily. Au bout d'un moment, Vernon revint et salua toute la maisonnée avant de s'attabler avec eux après avoir observé le canari chanter un petit moment. Ensuite, il alluma la télévision et fuma avec délice son cigare une fois les enfants couchés.

Le chat observa ce moldu manifestement plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs et aux traits moins bouffis puis estima que la maladie de son fils avait du le marquer. La sorcière estima s'être manifestement trompée sur ce type ou sa femme avant d'éprouver un immense soulagement car elle n'aurait pas supporté de savoir Harry malheureux auprès de ces gens. Elle finit donc par descendre silencieusement de l'arbre et trottina jusqu'à la lisière du quartier afin de reprendre sa forme humaine et retourner à Poudlard.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes passèrent très vite pour les Dursley puis Dudley feta son sixième anniversaire le 23 juin en compagnie de son cousin mais aussi de ses amis. Ensuite, Pétunia et Vernon se rendirent à l'école primaire du quartier afin d'inscrire les deux enfants qui furent ensuite soumis à une visite médicale. C'est au cours des examens que le médecin diagnostiqua les problèmes de vue d'Harry puis en parla avec les Dursley qui promirent d'emmener l'enfant chez l'ophtalmo. Quelques jours plus tard, Harry curieux se retrouva donc dans le cabinet d'un spécialiste qui fit de son mieux pour le mettre à l'aise avant de lui montrer plusieurs images à l'écran.

Au bout d'un long moment, le médecin confirma le diagnostique de son confrère puis écrivit une ordonnance pour Harry. Ce dernier fut ensuite accompagné par sa tante et Dudley chez un opticien où les deux enfants s'amusèrent à essayer plusieurs paires de lunettes. Une fois son choix effectué, le petit garçon attendit impatiemment ses lunettes puis Pétunia surprise l'estima de plus en plus ressemblant à son père James Potter. Dudley et Vernon acquiescèrent avant de rentrer. Le lendemain, les deux enfants s'amusèrent avec les gosses du quartier mais l'un d'eux voulut se saisir des lunettes d'Harry en le traitant de nain binoclard. Toutefois, Dudley n'entendait plus se moquer de son cousin car il était conscient de sa survie grâce à lui. Aussi, le petit garçon s'approcha de faire leur voisin pendant qu'Harry apeuré se retrouva soudainement dans l'arbre du jardin sans comprendre comment il était parvenu à grimper aussi haut et surtout aussi vite.

Dudley donna une raclée au petit voisin qui ne demanda pas son reste et finit par battre en retraite sous le regard des autres enfants. Ensuite, il chercha son cousin puis l'encouragea à descendre mais Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment descendre de sa branche par ailleurs assez haute. Toutefois, Dudley ne se moqua pas de lui et se demanda même comment il était parvenu à monter jusque là-haut. Il finit donc par aller chercher Pétunia abasourdie qui finit cependant par se ressaisir à la vue de la terreur de son neveu. Elle lui demanda donc de patienter quelques minutes avant d'aller chercher l'échelle de Vernon dans leur garage.

Enfin, la Moldue positionna l'échelle sur l'arbre puis s'efforça de surmonter ses craintes afin de grimper. Une fois parvenue à la hauteur d'Harry, Pétunia n'osa pas regarder en bas et tendit les bras à son neveu qui s'accrocha aussitôt à elle. Mrs Dursley finit ensuite par descendre tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas céder à sa peur du vide. Une fois retournée sur le plancher des vaches, Pétunia reprit des couleurs puis proposa un goûter à tous les enfants présents afin de leur faire oublier l'événement.

Ensuite, Mrs Dursley songeuse se remémora toutes les choses étranges vécues par Lily à cause de ses peurs face à sa magie bizarre à ses yeux jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Rogue. Ce dernier lui avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière avant de l'aider à accepter sa condition. Pétunia n'aimait toujours pas ce type et se moquait bien de savoir s'il était encore vivant ou non, néanmoins, elle savait que ses propos apaisèrent Lily qui apprit à ne plus manifester sa magie en public. Mrs Dursley estima donc devoir en parler avec Harry même si la jeune femme était incapable de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit dans ce domaine.

Elle attendit cependant le soir afin de rester seule avec lui puisque Vernon passerait sa soirée au pub et Dudley se couchait tôt. Une fois certaine du sommeil de son enfant à vingt-et-une heures, Pétunia demanda à Harry curieux de la suivre au salon. Ensuite, elle se demanda comment aborder le sujet mais estima devoir parler maintenant sinon la jeune femme estimait qu'elle se dégonflerait puis ne dirait rien pendant des années. Pétunia prit donc la parole :

«_ Harry je voudrais te parler de l'incident dans l'arbre.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès Tante Pétunia, je te le jure ! Tenta Harry tremblant.

\- Je le sais Harry ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute. Insista l'enfant inquiet.

\- Non ce n'est pas ta faute Harry mais nous devons en parler. Tu es monté à l'arbre tout seul ou pas ?

\- Non… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je voulais simplement échapper à Jeff et puis pouf : j'étais dans l'arbre. Expliqua Harry d'un ton innocent.

\- Cela arrivait aussi à ta Maman. Expliqua Pétunia.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui elle faisait ces choses quand elle était inquiète ou avait peur donc tu pourrais fort bien le refaire Harry. Estima Pétunia.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna l'enfant.

\- Parce que ta maman et ton papa sont des sorciers. Révéla Pétunia indécise sur la marche à suivre.

\- Des sorciers : ils faisaient de la Magie ? Demanda Harry curieux et émerveillé à la fois.

\- Oui avec leur baguette. Dit Pétunia en se souvenant de celle que Lily heureuse lui avait montré avant son départ pour Poudlard.

\- Comme dans les dessins animés alors ! S'enthousiasma Harry.

\- Oui comme dans tes dessins animé mais que font les sorciers quand ils voient des gens sans pouvoirs Harry ? Insista Pétunia qui bénit l'existence des séries japonaises car son neveu accepterait plus facilement ses propos s'il se comparait aux personnages de ces trucs farfelus.

\- Ils cachent leurs pouvoirs. Répondit Harry après un instant de réflexion.

\- Et pourquoi le font-ils Harry ? Demanda Pétunia.

\- Ils ont peur que les gens les voient comme des monstres ou les brûlent. Tante Pétunia est-ce que je suis méchant puisque je suis un sorcier ? Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner dis ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Non Harry tu n'es pas du tout méchant sinon tu aurais laissé Dudley mourir au lieu d'aller à l'hôpital pour lui donner ta moelle. Enfin, tu resteras avec nous car Vernon et moi savions déjà que tu étais un sorcier quand tu nous as . Le rassura Pétunia avant de lui caresser la tête.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Harry je t'ai dit que tes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture comme lorsqu'Oncle Vernon a failli casser la sienne l'année dernière mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ton papa et ta maman ont été attaqués par des méchants sorciers._ Révéla Pétunia. _ Comme dans les dessins animés que tu regardes avec Dudley où les bons magiciens combattent les méchants. Ajouta-t-elle pour expliquer les choses le plus simplement possible face à un enfant aussi jeune.

\- Maman et Papa étaient de bons sorciers ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Oui ils étaient apparemment très gentils et luttaient pour le bien contre un sorcier très méchant et son groupe.

\- Mais alors comment ils sont morts ? Demanda Harry troublé.

\- Un soir le méchant sorcier est venu chez vous et a utilisé la magie pour les tuer. Ta maman a cependant eu le temps de lancer un sort pour te sauver au moins toi. Aussi quand le méchant sorcier a voulu te tuer toi aussi, le sort de ta maman t'as protégé puis le sorcier est mort à ta place. C'est ce qui t'as permis de survivre et la raison pour laquelle tu as cette cicatrice sur le front. Expliqua Pétunia doucement en effleurant sa cicatrice.

\- Tante Pétunia : je ne veux pas de la magie dans ce cas car un sorcier a tué Maman et Papa. Déplora Harry en larmes.

\- Tu ne peux rien y faire Harry et puis ta maman serait certainement contente si tu deviens un sorcier comme elle. Affirma Pétunia pour le consoler.

\- Tu crois ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Oui Harry : la magie n'est pas forcément mauvaise même si je le croyais avant. Révéla Pétunia.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui : Harry, je n'ai pas toujours été gentille avec ta maman car j'étais jalouse comme quand toi tu vois un beau jouet mais ce n'est pas à toi. Révéla Pétunia à voix-haute pour la première de sa vie.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris car moi aussi je regardais les jouets de Dudley avant. Affirma Harry.

\- Voilà c'est ça. Je n'étais pas gentille avec ta mère, ni toi et je m'en excuse vraiment. Tu m'as vraiment donné une leçon de tolérance cette année tu sais ?

\- Mais tu as changé Tante Pétunia donc ça va. Protesta Harry.

\- Oui mais les gens comme moi avant ou Jeff auront peur de toi. Ils seront aussi jaloux Harry donc tu dois cacher ta magie pour le moment. L'avertit Pétunia.

\- Comme dans les dessins animés. Conclut le petit Harry songeur.

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas pour toujours car tu pourras montrer ta magie après ton départ pour Poudlard. Expliqua Pétunia.

\- Poudlard : c'est quoi ? S'enquit le petit Harry très curieux.

\- Poudlard est une école de magie où ta maman est allée à l'âge de onze ans. C'est là-bas qu'elle a appris à utiliser sa baguette magique. Révéla Pétunia.

\- Et je vais aller là-bas moi aussi ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Oui mais tu seras content car ça plaisait beaucoup à ta maman. Estima Pétunia.

\- Mais moi je ne veux pas partir loin de toi Tante Pétunia, ni d'Oncle Vernon, Dudley ou de Bacon ! Sanglota soudainement Harry qui s'accrocha à sa tante abasourdie par un tel élan d'affection de la part de son neveu.

\- Tu ne partiras pas pour toujours Harry. Promit Pétunia.

\- Non ? Demanda l'enfant craintif.

\- Non : tu reviendras pendant toutes les vacances et puis ce n'est pas pour tout de suite donc nous avons bien le temps.

\- Bon alors ça va.

\- Par contre, on n'en parle pas à Dudley pour le moment car il est encore petit pour comprendre et pourrait être jaloux. Expliqua la Moldue

\- D'accord Tante Pétunia. Promit Harry._ »

Ensuite, l'enfant curieux posa une foule de questions à sa tante qui y répondit de son mieux. Le lendemain, Harry abasoudie oublia cependant ces détails à la vue de son premier gâteau d'anniversaire le 31 juillet. Il resta aussi sans voix à la vue des cadeaux présents avant de souffler ses bougies sous le flash de Dudley. Le petit Potter émerveillé observa ses nouveaux jouets dont une bicyclette comme celle reçue par son cousin pour son propre anniversaire. Vernon lui promit de lui apprendre à pédaler à lui aussi avant d'annoncer aux deux enfants qu'ils partiraient en vacances au bord de la mer tous les deux avec Pétunia.

Mr Dursley expliqua devoir travailler car il avait pris beaucoup de congés cette année pour s'occuper de Dudley. Toutefois, le moldu affirma venir les voir les week-ends. Ensuite, il montra le prospectus de la location d'un petit cottage à la station balnéaire de Torquay dans le Devon. Dudley euphorique affirma à Harry qu'ils iraient enfin à la mer comme promis puis son cousin ravi acquiesça…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plu que les précédents. J'ai eu envie de montrer l'évolution de Pétunia qui modifie vraiment son comportement envers Harry mais aussi sa propre soeur défunte. Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire ça mais elle me semble entamer une véritable rédemption auprès de sa soeur ainsi que de son neveu. Attention: Pétunia n'entend pas guider Harry dans le monde magique mais elle a décidé de le préparer de son mieux en lui révélant une version édulcorée de la vérité. Ses explications peuvent sembler simplistes mais elle doit expliquer des choses assez difficiles à un enfant de six ans seulement donc ce n'est pas facile. **_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite bonne nuit et à bientot !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre interet envers cette histoire mais aussi toutes les nouvelles reviews car je ne m'y attendais pas. J'espère n'oublier personne quand je vais vous remercier par mp pour les inscrits tout à l'heure. En tout cas, je remercie ici les guest dont Arwen Jedusor et Nounette (je nomme toujours les guest puisque je ne peux pas les remercier directement car une histoire peut etre belle mais elle n'est pas vivante sans des lecteurs prets à la lire et à la commenter donc merci). Beaucoup d'entre vous se sont demandés si Dudley allait finit par savoir le secret d'Harry ou si il était un sorcier lui aussi. Alors, je ne vous fais pas languir d'avantage car voici la suite ! **_

_**Bonne Lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Le samedi matin, Harry follement excité voulut aider son oncle en portant des petits paquets pendant que Vernon rangeait les valises dans le coffre. Par contre, ils ne firent porter aucun objet à Dudley dont la santé était encore fragile. Le petit garçon avait donc été chargé de faire entrer Bacon dans sa cage de transport puisque le chiot ferait partie du voyage. Enfin, Vernon fit monter tout le monde en voiture après avoir confié le canari de Dudley Mrs Figg qui assurait pouvoir s'en occuper sans danger car ses chats étaient habitués à ne pas toucher le sien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux enfants se collèrent aux vitres afin d'observer d'abord l'autoroute puis le paysage du sud de l'Angleterres puisqu'ils se rendaient dans le Devon. En effet les Dursley avaient loué un petit cottage situé à la station balnéaire de Torquay. D'ailleurs, Vernon conduisait la voiture de Pétunia cette fois-ci car il désirait que sa femme l'utilise durant son séjour là-bas afin de visiter la région. Toutefois, Pétunia refusait de conduire sur de longue distance : aussi, Vernon conduirait jusque dans le Devon afin de lui laisser le véhicule devant le cottage puis il rentrerait chez eux en train dimanche après-midi.

Au bout de quelques heures, le petit Harry abasourdi découvrit enfin la mer pour la première fois de sa vie puisqu'il restait toujours chez Mrs Figg durant les vacances précédentes. Il observa donc avec attention la couleur de l'eau depuis la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture avant d'inspirer l'air marin. Enfin, Vernon se gara devant un petit cottage en briques rouge avant d'ouvrir le coffre pendant que Pétunia allait chez la propriétaire qui habitait la maison voisine. La femme la salua poliment et lui donna aussitôt les clés avant de lui souhaiter un bon séjour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Dursley entrèrent et constatèrent avec satisfaction la propreté des lieux avant de déposer les valises ainsi que les paquets. Les deux enfants curieux furetèrent dans toute la maison puis le jardin où Pétunia admira les fleurs pendant que les garçons s'amusaient grâce aux balançoires. Vernon leur conseilla cependant de rentrer afin qu'ils puissent déjeuner dehors après avoir nourri Bacon qui alla ensuite se coucher dans sa cage de transport. Les quatre touristes se rendirent au centre-ville à pieds avant de s'arrêter dans un petit bistrot. Après le repas, ils retournèrent au cottage afin de permettre à Pétunia de tout ranger et à Vernon de dormir un peu.

En attendant de pouvoir sortir, Dudley et Harry s'amusèrent avec l'un de leurs ballons dans le jardin sans se soucier du reste. Toutefois, Dudley fit une mauvaise passe puis le ballon finit par s'encastrer dans un arbre. Les deux enfants dépités se demandèrent alors comment le rattraper avant de tenter de grimper à l'arbre mais la petitesse d'Harry ainsi que la faiblesse de Dudley ne leur permirent pas de parvenir jusqu'en haut. Ils songèrent alors à appeler Vernon mais ce dernier ronflait allègrement et n'entendit pas leurs appels. Harry demanda donc à sa tante de venir pendant que Dudley fixait intensément le ballon dans l'espoir de voler jusqu'à lui comme dans les dessin-animés.

Pétunia les rejoignit au moment où Dudley abasourdi se sentit projeté dans les airs avant de se retrouver assis sur la branche à coté du ballon. Harry et sa tante abasourdie observèrent le vol du petit garçon avant de se demander si c'était un sorcier lui aussi. Le petit garçon contempla sa tante puis dut se retenir pour ne pas rire à la vue de la bouche grande ouverte de Pétunia incapable de prononcer le moindre son pendant que Dudley apeuré s'égosillait pour appeler son père à l'aide. Réveillé en sursaut, Vernon inquiet se précipita à la recherche de son fils avant d'observer avec stupéfaction son enfant dans l'arbre, sa femme soudainement muette comme une carpe et les yeux ronds de neveu manifestement surpris.

Mr Dursley s'approcha puis posa une question à son fils :

« _ Duddy comment es-tu parvenu à grimper aussi haut ? S'étonna son père.

\- J'sais pas _Daddy _: le ballon s'est encastré dans la branche puis j'ai souhaité voler jusqu'à lui car on n'arrivait pas à l'attraper Harry ou moi. Avoua Dudley.

\- Tu… Tu as souhaité voler et tu es arrivé là-haut ? Demanda son père d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas comment : tu crois que c'est de la magie ? S'enquit Dudley d'une voix candide.

\- Pétunia…

\- Vernon… Dit sa femme inquiète.

\- Duddy est un sor— un sor— un sorcier comme ta sœur ? Demanda son mari abasourdi.

\- Be Lyli a commencé comme ça Vernon. Avoua Pétunia.

\- Et Harry… Articula Vernon avec difficulté.

\- Harry quoi ? Demanda sa femme.

\- Il a ça aussi ? L'interrogea Vernon.

\- Euh non, il n'a pas encore manifesté sa magie. Répondit précipitamment son épouse tout en observant Harry pour lui faire comprendre de jouer son jeu.

\- Ah… Donc Dudley n'a pas été contaminé, ni influencé par Harry. Calcula Vernon.

\- Non, non. Je suppose que sa magie vient de mon coté puisque Lily était ma sœur. Inventa Pétunia.

\- Euh oui certainement parce que je n'ai pas de sorciers dans ma famille. Dit Vernon avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur une chaise.

\- En tout cas, il faut aller chercher Dudley. Rappela Pétunia.

\- Oui… Je vais grimper… Répondit machinalement Vernon qui finit par se relever._ »

Le moldu se dirigea vers l'arbre avant d'aller chercher son fils pendant que Pétunia se rapprochait d'Harry afin de discuter de la situation. La jeune femme aurait préféré ne pas faire mentir l'enfant, néanmoins, elle estimait que son mari accepterait mieux la magie de leur fils s'il estimait que Dudley n'avait pas été influencé par celle de son cousin. De plus, Duddy ferait également moins de difficultés s'il pensait être le premier à manifester la magie puisqu'il était né avant Harry. Enfin, Pétunia se souvenait de sa jalousie mortelle envers sa sœur qui finit par l'éloigner d'elle.

Aussi, elle estimait devoir avertir Harry afin d'éviter sa mise à l'écart par Dudley si ce dernier se sentait inferieur. Pétunia observa son neveu puis chuchota quelques mots :

« _ Harry : si j'ai menti c'est pour ton bien.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Harry les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui : il vaut mieux qu'Oncle Vernon croit que Duddy a manifesté sa magie avant toi car ces choses lui font peur. Il aurait pu croire que c'était ta faute si je lui avais dit que tu sais tout sur les sorciers.

\- Tu crois ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Oui. Mais tout est arrangé car mon mensonge va lui faire penser que la magie vient seulement de Duddy et pas de toi. Expliqua Pétunia.

\- Mais c'est vrai ou c'est un mensonge ? Demanda Harry.

\- C'est vrai : ce n'est pas toi qui donne la magie à Duddy : c'est venu de lui tout seul. Sinon, j'aurai su faire de la magie comme ma sœur si elle avait pu me donner son don. Simplement, tu as manifesté la magie avant lui mais il vaut mieux faire croire à Vernon que c'est lui qui l'a fait en premier. Comme ça Duddy sera content et Vernon sera plus tranquille. De toute façon ça ne change rien n'est-ce pas ? Insista Pétunia.

\- Non : comme ça Duddy reste mon ami et sera pas jaloux. Dit l'enfant qui avait compris les raisons de sa tante après s'être souvenu de leur conversation de l'autre jour.

\- Voilà c'est bien Harry : je sais que ce n'est pas beau de mentir mais parfois c'est nécessaire pour que les gens n'aient pas peur de toi ou ne soient pas jaloux face à ta magie. Expliqua Pétunia.

\- C'est si bien que ça la magie Tante Pétunia ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Ta maman aimait beaucoup ça et elle pouvait faire de très jolies choses même si je disais que c'était horrible car j'étais jalouse. Harry : je sais que je te demande beaucoup en laissant à Duddy l'honneur d'être le premier sorcier mais crois-moi il vaut mieux ainsi.

\- Oui Tante Pétunia et puis ce n'est pas grave. C'est bien qu'on soit sorcier tous les deux non ?

\- Oh oui c'est mieux pour Duddy et toi car vous serez pareils. En revanche, j'étais jalouse de ma sœur car mes parents ne cessaient de parler d'elle comme une grande sorcière et moi je me sentais nulle. Avoua Pétunia.

\- Ça doit être dur quand une sœur a des pouvoirs et l'autre pas. Estima Harry.

\- C'est vrai : ce n'est pas facile parce que tu te sens mise de coté… Reconnut Pétunia.

\- Alors je suis content pour Duddy et puis c'est pas grave s'il croit que je ferais de la magie après lui. Affirma Harry souriant.

\- Bravo Harry c'est très bien. Dit Pétunia._ »

Entre-temps, Vernon loua sa perte de poids qui lui permit de grimper à l'arbre même s'il mit du temps pour rejoindre son fils. Ce dernier se laissa attraper par son père et s'accrocha à lui sans se douter du trouble du Moldu déjà chamboulé par sa remise en question sur Harry et qui devait maintenant affronter le fait que son fils était un sorcier lui aussi. Vernon observa son enfant souriant puis songea qu'il restait toujours son petit Duddy souriant, moins capricieux qu'avant et surtout en vie. Aussi, Vernon se demanda si c'était si dramatique que son gosse soit lui aussi un sorcier. Après tout, il préférait voir son fils pratiquer de la magie et bien en vie plutôt qu'en train de reposer dans un cercueil…

Certes, il devrait s'habituer à l'idée que son enfant n'irait pas à l'institut de minéralogie mais à l'école de magie, néanmoins, Duddy serait vivant. Vernon était conscient que sans la maladie de Dudley, il n'aurait probablement pas du tout pris la nouvelle avec tant de philosophie mais la terreur de perdre Dudley avant sa guérison avait changé bien des choses… Le Moldu redescendit donc lentement de l'arbre tout en tenant précieusement son fils contre lui. Ensuite, Pétunia l'observa puis proposa aux deux enfants de rentrer à l'intérieur afin de discuter entre eux…

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, Dudley ravi reprit la parole :

« _ Donc je peux faire de la magie comme dans les dessins animés ?

\- Oui mais il faut le cacher aux gens. Rappela gentiment sa mère.

\- Ouais comme les héros qui ont une double vie ! S'enthousiasma Duddy.

\- Oui voilà c'est ça car beaucoup de gens ont peur face aux sorciers. Ils peuvent donc devenir très méchants.

\- Ok je dirais rien. Mais et Harry : c'est un sorcier aussi ? Interrogea l'enfant.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mentit Harry.

\- Je pense que tu l'es toi aussi Harry mais tu vas probablement faire ta magie plus tard que Dudley. Dit Pétunia tout en échangeant un regard entendu avec le petit garçon.

\- Ah ok.

\- T'inquiètes Harry : ça va venir pour toi aussi et puis je te montrerais ! Affirma Dudley ravi

\- D'accord ! Répondit Harry gêné de mentir mais conscient que c'était mieux pour tous.

\- C'est drôle quand même que Dudley la manifeste avant Harry même si nous ne sommes pas des sorciers Maman et moi. S'étonna Vernon tout en buvant un énième thé glacé puisque ce n'était pas une heure convenable pour boire du brandy.

\- Ça arrive Vernon : nous n'avions pas de sorciers chez nous non plus avant ma sœur. Affirma Pétunia.

\- Maman alors je vais aller où déjà à onze ans ? Redemanda Dudley fier comme un paon.

\- A Poudlard : c'est une grande école de sorcellerie et Harry te suivra probablement. Répondit sa mère.

\- Daddy je suis le premier Dursley à y aller n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Dudley tout en se pavanant avec une cape imaginaire ressemblante à celle de Superman.

\- Oui parce que tu es unique mais aussi le plus intelligent de tous les Dursley parce que nous n'avons pas tes capacités Maman, Marge ou moi. Affirma son père qui avait fini par estimer que la magie devait finalement être très bien si la huitième merveille du monde, c'est-à-dire, son fils était un sorcier lui aussi.

\- Wow c'est vraiment dommage que je ne peux rien dire aux autres mais tu verras Harry, je vais te protéger contre Jeff si jamais il t'attaque. Et je ferais pareil avec le méchant sorcier qui a tué tes parents. Décréta Dudley.

\- Bon en attendant les enfants rappelez vous de ne jamais rien dire sur Harry tant que vous n'allez pas à l'école de magie.

\- Oui : je te promets de ne rien dire si un sorcier nous voit et le reconnait à cause de la cicatrice. Jura Dudley._ »

Ensuite, les deux enfants excités se mirent à jouer aux magiciens avant de tout oublier au moment où Pétunia leur proposa d'aller manger une glace. La petite famille sortit de nouveau en emmenant Bacon cette fois-ci puis ils dégustèrent une glace avant de se rendre à la plage en compagnie de Vernon pendant que Pétunia faisait des courses. La moldue observa les rayons de la superette avant de trouver enfin une belle bouteille de brandy pour alléger l'inquiétude de son mari. Elle la glissa aussitôt dans son panier et fit ensuite son tour au coin des primeurs afin de remplir le frigo. Une fois ses courses finies, Pétunia se rendit également chez le buraliste où elle acheta aussi une belle boite de cigares…

Le soir, Dudley parla de nouveau de ses supers pouvoirs puis les deux enfants allèrent rapidement se coucher après le diner. Une fois seule avec son mari, Pétunia saisit la bouteille avant de servir son mari ravi face à son verre de brandy et la boîte de cigare en provenance de la Havane. Vernon se mit donc à boire et fumer avec délice pendant que sa femme se prépara des Margarita comme au bon vieux temps du lycée où ses amis affirmaient qu'elle aurait pu devenir barman… Au bout d'un moment, Vernon se leva de sa chaise et finit par allumer la radio afin de danser un peu avec sa femme ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis leur mariage. Pétunia ne songea plus à son dernier Margarita encore entier puis s'abandonna à la musique avant de suivre son mari en haut…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme s'éveilla avec un mal de tête atroce mais elle était satisfait car Vernon dormait maintenant d'un sommeil paisible et acceptait la situation. Mrs Dursley se souvint cependant des Margarita ainsi que de la bouteille de Brandy avant de se lever pour tout ranger. Aussi, les enfants ne se doutèrent de rien une heure plus tard car ils trouvèrent seulement Pétunia en train de mettre les couverts pour le petit déjeuner qui serait pris dans le patio. Vernon finit par les rejoindre tout en adressant un clin d'œil à sa femme avant de la remercier pour les cachets d'aspirine tendus.

Ensuite la petite famille se rendit à la plage où Vernon s'amusa avec les garçons dans l'eau pendant que Pétunia lisait le dernier _Vogue_ sur son transat. Après le dejeuner, la jeune femme utilisa enfin la voiture afin de ramener Vernon à la gare. Le Moldu recommanda aux enfants d'êtres sages et finit par monter dans le train avant de les saluer. Les jours suivants se déroulèrent comme dans un rêve pour Harry heureux de s'amuser sur la plage, dans l'eau mais aussi de ramasser des coquillages en compagnie de Duddy ainsi que de Pétunia. Cette dernière écrivit aussi des cartes postales destinées à Marge, Vernon et Mrs Figg avant d'aider les deux garçons à les signer.

La moldue emmena aussi les garçons visiter Exeter mais aussi de charmants petits villages avant de s'arrêter à celui de Loutry Ste Chaspoule un jour. Pétunia emmena les enfants manger une pizza à la brasserie du coin puis voulut repartir mais finit par se perdre en rase campagne. La jeune femme s'efforça de ne pas céder à la panique puis sursauta à la vue d'un petit garçon roux et d'un adulte. Elle héla aussitôt le rouquin qui s'approcha afin de la saluer avant de lui poser plein de questions bizarres sur le fonctionnement du véhicule. Pétunia inquiète fit de son mieux pour lui répondre mais enclencha le système de sécurité des portières pour empêcher ce type bizarre de les approcher. Ensuite, l'homme se ressaisit puis lui conseilla de rouler tout droit pendant trois kilomètres puis elle trouverait un panneau afin de reprendre la direction d'Exeter. Pétunia soulagée le remercia et s'apprêtait à repartir quand le petit garçon follement excité remarqua un détail :

« _ Papa : Harry Potter est à bord de cet engin !

\- Hein ?

\- Oui regardes il a sa cicatrice sur le front. Insista l'enfant.

\- Non ce n'est pas Harry Potter, Rétorqua Pétunia terrorisée après avoir enfin compris qu'il s'agissait probablement de sorciers.

\- Non il s'appelle Harry Dursley et c'est mon frère ! Pas vrai Maman ? Hurla Dudley pour protéger son cousin surpris car sa mère lui avait expliqué la situation d'Harry.

\- Oui… Ce sont mes deux fils : Dudley et Harry, ce sont des jumeaux dizygotes ! Affirma Pétunia sans se soucier de l'énormité de son mensonge.

\- Ouais et notre papa s'appelle Vernon Dursley pas Potter ! Renchérit Dudley sous le regard ému d'Harry qui ne se serait jamais imaginé voir ses familiers le proclamer ainsi ou le défendre.

\- Mais il a la cicatrice de… Insista le petit rouquin surpris.

\- N'insiste pas Ronald tu dois te tromper. Trancha son père après avoir noté l'inquiétude de la moldue qui devait probablement mentir afin de protéger l'enfant. D'ailleurs, le sorcier approuva son choix car la jeune femme aurait pu tomber sur des gens malveillants tels que les Malefoy...

\- Mais… Tenta son fils.

\- Laisses Mrs Dursley et ses jumeaux tranquilles. Au revoir Madame Dursley. Dit Arthur.

\- Aurevoir Monsieur ? Demanda Pétunia.

\- Arthur Weasley et voici mon fils Ronald. Répondit l'homme souriant.

\- Eh bien : au revoir Mr Weasley, Ronald. Saluèrent les trois automobilistes.

\- Aurevoir Mrs Dursley, Dudley et… Harry. Dit Arthur tout en observant l'enfant avec curiosité._ »

Ensuite, Pétunia redémarra en trombe avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement après avoir trouvé le panneau indiqué par le sorcier au bout de trois kilomètres. Elle finit donc par se détendre car ce rouquin était manifestement une bonne personne et pas l'un des fous sanguinaires qui tuèrent des sorciers ou des moldus au début des années 80. Ensuite, Dudley reprit la parole :

« _ Eh Maman t'as vu ?

\- Vu quoi ? Demanda sa mère.

\- J'ai bien protégé Harry hein ? Se rengorgea l'enfant.

\- Oui c'est très bien Duddy tu as été très courageux. Approuva sa mère.

\- Et puis j'ai pas menti car Harry est bien mon frère. Déclara Dudley.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Oui tu m'as donné ton truc pour guérir donc on est frères maintenant. Décréta Dudley.

\- C'est vrai ! S'enthousiasma Harry ravi.

\- Et Maman est aussi ta Maman hein Mum ? Insista Duddy.

\- Oui… je suis sa seconde Maman si Harry le veut mais il ne faut pas oublier non plus Lyly ou James. Dit Pétunia surprise.

\- D'accord Maman… Prononça Harry vraiment heureux…_ »

Pétunia abasourdie acquiesça tout en essayant de reprendre ses esprits afin de rester concentrée sur la route. La jeune femme songea au changement de son fils depuis sa maladie car il était devenu plus gentil et moins capricieux mais aussi attentif aux autres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le don de moelle osseuse d'Harry avait pu provoquer ce changement mais aussi insuffler la magie en Duddy. Toutefois, la Moldue ne parlerait pas de son hypothèse à Vernon plutôt fier que son fils ai manifesté sa magie en premier. Ensuite, Mrs Dursley observa Harry dans le rétroviseur et estima que ce premier Maman modifiait toute leur vie. D'ailleurs Vernon serait probablement appelé Papa un de ces jours…

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il répond à vos question :)_**

**_A bientot car je meurs de faim donc je vais cuisiner !_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonsoir à tous,_**

**_Tout d'abord, je vous demande pardon pour le retard mais j'écris aussi la Pomme Tendue par le Serpent III et donc il me faut parfois du temps pour tout gérer entre les fictions et la vie réelle MDR. Franchement, je voudrais aussi vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, je répondrais par MP tout à l'heure aux inscrits sur le forum et je remercie ici tous les guest: Jade Raven, Adenoide, Arwen Jedusor et Elia. Au fait Arwen Jedusor, tu vas trouver ta réponse dans ce chapitre._**

**_Pour ce qui est de la fiction en général, ce chapitre est court mais je le trouve suffisamment intense et significatif ainsi. Le ton reste volontairement simpliste mais je le trouve plus adapté et surtout plus spontané et réel car Harry est seulement un enfant de six ans tout comme Dudley. Certes, ils peuvent faire preuve de plus de maturité que les autres en raison de la maladie subie par Duddy mais il ne faut pas non plus exagérer. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si ça peut sembler parfois un peu niais. Enfin, les Dursley ne sont pas devenus des grands intellectuels d'un coup donc je me verrais très mal transformer Vernon en grand philosophe ou Pétunia en femme érudite._**

**_En attendant bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Au bout de deux semaines, Vernon revint chercher sa famille et resta surpris par la complicité de plus en plus évidente des deux petits garçons avant de rester sans voix après avoir entendu Harry appeler Pétunia Maman. Mr Dursley ne se permit aucune remarque et conserva son comportement habituel si bien que son neveu se détendit après avoir compris que Vernon n'était pas fâché. Par contre, le petit garçon ne comptait pas appeler Vernon Papa pour le moment car Dudley lui avait conseillé de le laisser s'habituer à la situation petit à petit.

Ensuite, ils passèrent leur dernier week-end au bord de la mer avant de remonter en voiture pour rentrer dans le Surrey. Durant le trajet, Vernon pesta un moment contre les bouchons mais retrouva le sourire au moment où Pétunia lui suggéra de s'arrêter déjeuner dans une petite gargote sur le bord de la route. Depuis la maladie de Dudley, son père avait considérablement fondu lui aussi car son appétit s'était volatilisé. Ensuite, il continua de manger en petite quantité par solidarité avec Duddy contraint de suivre un régime strict même si l'enfant pouvait fort heureusement obtenir quelques douceurs par moment.

Aussi, Vernon fut ravi à l'idée de manger dehors car personne ne contrôlerait son assiette. D'ailleurs, Pétunia ne dit rien face à son choix sur le menu et laissa également les enfants se régaler devant leurs énormes cuisses de poulet accompagnées de frites avant de manger sa laitue. C'est donc l'estomac plein que Vernon plus souriant affronta les embouteillages deux heures plus tard. A la fin de l'après-midi, le Moldu gara sa voiture devant la maison puis déchargea rapidement les bagages pendant que Pétunia allait récupérer le canari de Dudley en compagnie des enfants. Ces derniers remercièrent poliment Mrs Figg comme le leur avait recommandé leur mère puis ils offrirent un petit cadeau à la voisine agréablement surprise par cette attention totalement inattendue.

Ensuite, la vie reprit son cours puis un matin Harry et Dudley follement excités durent se préparer pour leur premier jour d'école primaire. Leur excitation était partagée par les conjoints Dursley dont Vernon qui avait pris une heure de congés à son travail afin d'assister à leur première rentrée. Durant leur petit-déjeuner, Pétunia se leva plusieurs fois de table pour contrôler l'état des deux uniformes soigneusement repassés afin d'être certaine que tout était parfait. Enfin, elle autorisa les petits garçon à les mettre après leurs ablutions avant de les coiffer soigneusement. Pétunia ajusta aussi les lunettes d'Harry qui les faisait souvent glisser.

Dix minutes plus tard, Vernon utilisa l'appareil photo afin d'immortaliser ce grand-jour pour les deux enfants excités par ce premier jour d'école ou encore le fait de porter leurs nouveaux uniformes. En raison de leur jeune âge, l'école ne faisait pas encore porter de cravates aux enfants de six ans mais ils devaient endosser une chemise blanche, un gilet et un pantalon bleus ainsi qu'une veste. Enfin, la tenue était complétée par des chaussures classiques noires. Les enfants se contemplèrent encore une fois puis Vernon proposa de se rendre enfin à l'école.

Afin de familiariser les enfants à leur nouveau trajet, les Dursley les avaient emmené plusieurs fois à pied et refirent donc la même chose ce matin. Fort heureusement, l'école primaire ne se trouvait qu'à huit-cent mètres de Privet Drive : aussi, ils ne devraient pas marcher longtemps. De plus, Pétunia était maintenant consciente du surpoids de son fils avant sa maladie et voulait donc lui faire faire de l'exercice pour éviter de retomber dans le piège de la sédentarité. Par un curieux hasard, ce fut Vernon qui se chargea de donner la main à Harry cette fois-ci pendant que Pétunia s'occupait de Duddy.

* * *

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les Dursley s'arrêtèrent devant l'édifice scolaire où ils retrouvèrent les enfants ainsi que leurs familles. En raison de leur age, les élèves de premières années effectuaient leur rentrée une heure après les autres afin de permettre aux parents de les accompagner jusqu'à leur classe mais aussi les rassurer si nécessaire. D'ailleurs, les enseignants amusés estimaient toujours que les géniteurs étaient d'avantage inquiets que leurs enfants en général.

En attendant de rentrer à l'intérieur, Dudley reconnut un de ses amis de la maternelle et entraîna Harry pour le saluer ensemble pendant que Pétunia discutait avec une autre maman. Vernon patientait tranquillement dans son coin quand il nota une certaine agitation de Dudley puis l'affaissement d'Harry face à un autre gamin. Il décida donc de s'approcher discrètement pour tenter de surprendre les enfants afin de comprendre ce qui se passait. Vernon fit donc le tour de la petite place afin de se rapprocher du mioche en train de faire pleurer Harry et surprit ses propos :

« _ Eh Serpent à lunettes t'es qu'une fille pour pleurer ainsi !

\- C'est pas vrai ! Protesta Harry.

\- Tais-toi Jeff !

\- La ferme Dudley : ce serpent à lunettes n'est pas ton frère mais ton cousin.

\- C'est pas vrai c'est mon frère !_ Insista Dudley._ Ma maman est aussi la sienne !

\- Ah ouais ? Et son papa il est où car ton père se fait pas appeler Papa mais oncle Vernon ! Se moqua Jeff.

\- Tais-toi ! Hurla Dudley.

\- Eh Serpent à lunettes : tes parents ne veulent pas de toi et t'ont laissé ici ! Enfin t'as pas de Papa ! Hurla Jeff.

\- Dis-donc Morveux : tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Papa d'Harry ? Intervint Vernon.

\- Hein mais il a pas de papa ! Protesta Jeff en se tournant avant de trembler face au visage rougi par la colère de Vernon dont la stature restait imposante malgré son amaigrissement spectaculaire.

\- Si et Harry en a même deux : James le premier est au Ciel et moi je suis le second. _ Expliqua Vernon sans se soucier de la stupéfaction des enfants._ Donc arrêtes de te moquer d'Harry sinon son second Papa va en parler au tien car il travaille avec moi… Menaça Vernon.

\- C'est bon je dirais plus rien ! Répondit aussitôt Jeff.

\- Bien sinon Papa Vernon va en parler à Papa Manfred ton père… Affirma Vernon.

\- Ok j'dirais plus rien mais dites rien à mon papa ! Protesta Jeff inquiet.

\- Non, je dirais rien si tu n'embêtes pas mes Harry ou Dudley. Promit Vernon._ »

L'adulte observa le gamin apeuré rejoindre aussitôt ses amis et éprouva un peu de remords pour l'avoir effrayé. Toutefois, son repentir se dissipa à la vitesse de la lumière après avoir noté les yeux embués de larmes d'Harry. Vernon n'était pas très fin et ne s'occupait jamais de consoler les gosses car il estimait que c'était le rôle de Pétunia. Aussi, il n'était pas préparé à ça mais le Moldu estima devoir intervenir puisque sa femme était en pleine conversation avec une autre maman. Enfin, Vernon ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des autres sur Harry sinon le petit garçon serait la cible des moqueries pendant un bon moment. Il chercha donc un objet dans ses poches avant de trouver un mouchoir fort heureusement propre pour une fois. Vernon s'accroupit sous le prétexte d'ajuster les lunettes d'Harry puis le Moldu utilisa le mouchoir pour lui essuyer les yeux ainsi que le nez. Il l'incita également à respirer un bon coup et lui demanda si ça allait mieux :

« _ Harry ça va ?

\- Oui… Répondit l'enfant d'une petite voix.

\- Laisse tomber ce Jeff : c'est qu'un idiot. Conseilla Vernon.

\- Oui mais il a dit que mes parents…

\- Tes parents ne t'ont pas abandonné mais sont morts pour te protéger. Tu vois les deux nuages là-haut ? L'interrompit Vernon en indiquant le ciel.

\- Oui ? Répondit le petit garçon d'une voix incertaine.

\- Eh bien là c'est James et là c'est Lily qui sont venus te voir en ce grand-jour. Inventa Vernon.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda l'enfant surpris.

\- Oui ils sont au Paradis et ont des ailes mais on ne peut pas les voir. Aussi, ils ont demandé à Dieu de les laisser te rendre visite aujourd'hui puis Dieu a dit : _**d'accord mais vous vous montrez pas aux gens**_. Alors eux ils ont dit : **_Ok alors on se déguise en nuages et on le fait savoir à Vernon comme ça il le dit à Harry_**. Inventa Vernon tout en essayant désespérément de se rappeler un peu de catéchisme appris à l'église anglicane.

\- Ah oui… S'enthousiasma Harry qui imagina aussitôt sa maman Lily dans le premier nuage et son père dans le second.

\- Au fait Papa tu as dit à Jeff que tu es le second papa d'Harry. C'est vrai ? Demanda Dudley.

\- Euh… Commença Vernon sous le regard penaud d'Harry qui baissa la tête.

\- …

\- Oui c'est vrai je suis ton second papa et tu peux m'appeler Papa si tu veux au lieu d'oncle Vernon. Mais on n'oublie pas Papa James d'accord ? Se reprit Vernon pour ne pas blesser le petit garçon avant de le serrer maladroitement dans ses bras pour le consoler.

\- … Promis… Papa… S'enthousiasma Harry.

\- Bon alors maintenant mes fils vous allez vous dresser comme des I et rentrer à l'école comme les grands d'accord ? Harry : si Jeff te traite encore de serpent à lunettes, dis-lui que lui c'est un mouton frisé avec toutes ses boucles sur la tête. Conseilla Vernon.

\- Oui Papa.

\- Bien allons rejoindre votre Maman. Dit Vernon encore surpris par ses propres gestes._ »

* * *

Il saisit la main des deux enfants et les entraîna vers Pétunia en attendant la sonnerie de la cloche. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite foule put entrer à l'intérieur de l'établissement où les enfants durent se mettre en rangs avant de suivre leurs enseignants après l'appel. Pétunia mais aussi Vernon saluèrent aussitôt les deux petits garçons soulagés de se retrouver dans la même classe puis Mrs Dursley versa une larme en songeant que les deux enfants étaient déjà en train de grandir. Vernon lui tendit maladroitement son mouchoir avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie en compagnie des autres parents.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Dudley suivirent les autres jusqu'à leur salle de classe où ils purent choisir leurs pupitres. Les deux enfants se positionnèrent l'un près de l'autre après avoir rangé leurs vestes sur le porte-manteau comme le leur avait demandé Mrs Applewhite leur nouvelle maîtresse. L'enseignante sourit à tous ses élèves et leur souhaita la bienvenue avant de faire de son mieux pour les mettre à l'aise durant cette première matinée. Enfin, Harry curieux observa les autres enfants puis se détendit après avoir constaté l'absence de Jeff qui n'était pas dans leur classe. Il observa alors la fenêtre et sourit aux nuages avant de regarder de nouveau sa maîtresse tout en songeant à son Papa Vernon qui avait pris sa défense ce matin.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux enfants sortirent de l'école avant de retrouver Pétunia sur le trottoir en compagnie des autres mamans. La jeune femme ramena les petits garçons et les écouta parler de leurs camarades ainsi que de Mrs Applewhite. Le soir, Vernon revint plus tard mais à temps pour assister au dîner et interroger les deux gosses sur leur journée. Il fut rassuré par le compte-rendu d'Harry avant de s'esclaffer devant la boucher ouverte de Pétunia après l'avoir entendu se faire appeler Papa par l'enfant.

Ensuite, il attendit d'être seul avec son épouse pour discuter des événements de ce matin mais aussi d'un détail qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Pétunia peinée songea à la méchanceté des enfants face à ceux qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Elle resta cependant sans voix après la proposition totalement inattendue de Vernon mais approuva aussitôt son idée avant de lui faire part de sa propre nouveauté découverte ce matin et qui était le fruit du Brandy ainsi que des Margaritas à Torquay…

* * *

Au mois d'octobre, Harry s'était enfin acclimaté à sa classe et Duddy avait rabattu le caquet de Jeff par une raclée soigneusement dissimulée aux enseignants qui ne se doutèrent de rien. Un dimanche matin, Harry observa joyeusement les feuilles roussies par l'automne depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre et promit à Bacon d'aller jouer dehors. Il se prépara rapidement avant le petit-déjeuner puis dévala les escaliers afin de se mettre à table. Dudley le salua puis lui montra l'agitation de leurs parents très souriants en ce moment. Vernon voulut parler mais se tourna vers sa femme pour lui proposer de le faire ensemble :

« _ Alors voilà les garçons : nous avons deux nouvelles à vous annoncer. Commencèrent-ils.

\- Ah bon c'est quoi ? Demanda Dudley.

\- La première nous concerne tous et la seconde est pour Harry, enfin si Harry le veut. Précisa Pétunia.

\- Alors on commence par quoi ? Demanda Vernon en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- La première car elle est à tout le monde ! S'écria joyeusement Dudley.

\- Alors voilà : vous allez avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur au printemps prochain. Déclamèrent les deux époux en chœur.

\- Hein quoi un bébé c'est ça la bonne nouvelle !_ Protesta Dudley déçu qui s'était attendu à un voyage à la mer comme cet été ou des cadeaux. _ Eh Harry ça va : pourquoi tu pleures ? Reprit l'enfant surpris.

\- … (larmes d'Harry).

\- Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandèrent les trois Dursley abasourdis et inquiet.

\- Je ne sers plus à rien maintenant que Dudley va avoir un petit frère pour lui donner son truc s'il retombe malade. Vous allez lui donner ma chambre et moi je vais retourner dans le placard ! S'exclama Harry apeuré.

\- Mais non Harry : personne ne va te remettre dans le placard ! Protesta Pétunia choquée.

\- Harry : tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dit au sujet du fait que je suis ton second Papa. Je ne te mettrais pas dans le placard et tu as ta place ici comme Maman, Duddy, le bébé ou moi. Jura Vernon pour le rassurer.

\- C'est vrai : personne ne va prendre ma place ? S'inquiéta Harry en larmes.

\- Non car il n'y a qu'un seul Harry à nos yeux et c'est toi donc le bébé ne prendra pas ta place, ni celle de Dudley. Promirent les adultes.

\- Mais le bébé va dormir où puisque la seule chambre de libre est de Tante Marge quand elle vient ? Demanda Harry rassuré et maintenant curieux.

\- La chambre d'amis va tout simplement devenir celle du bébé et tante Marge dormira dans le salon quand elle viendra. Mais sache que personne ne te lèvera ta chambre car tu te l'es gagné Harry. Affirma Vernon.

\- Mais oui Harry : on va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur tous les deux pas seulement moi. Affirma Dudley bien plus fin depuis ses longs mois d'hospitalisation.

\- C'est vrai : je vais être grand-frère moi aussi alors ! S'enthousiasma Harry.

\- Oui.

\- Au fait c'est quoi la nouvelle pour Harry ? Demanda Dudley.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai : alors voilà Harry avec Maman on a pensé que tu voulais peut-être aussi t'appeler Dursley comme nous en plus de Potter. Expliqua Vernon.

\- Tu veux que je devienne un Dursley comme Duddy et le bébé ? S'émerveilla Harry.

\- Oui mais seulement si tu es d'accord. Par contre, je ne veux pas que tu oublies Papa James ou Maman Lily donc tu garderas aussi leur nom. Poursuivit Vernon.

\- Oui c'est bien… Mais vous allez donc devenir mon papa et ma maman pour tout le monde dis ? Demanda Harry émerveillé.

\- Oui ça sera sur les papiers de l'école, sur tes papiers et on va l'écrire aussi sur la boite aux lettres. Promit Vernon.

\- …

\- Wow : Harry est arrivé sur l'étagère ! Ca y est Harry t'as fait ta première magie toi aussi ! Hurla Dudley follement excité._ »

Harry souriant acquiesça mais ce n'était pas la manifestation de sa magie qui le rendait le plus heureux. En effet, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater à cause de sa très grande joie à l'idée de devenir un membre officiel de la famille et de porter le nom des Dursley en plus du sien. Le petit garçon était aussi rassuré par les propos des deux adultes sur le fait que personne ne prendrait sa place même si un petit frère de Duddy pourrait aussi lui donner son « truc » en cas de besoin.

L'enfant joyeux se laissa saisit par Vernon et se blottit un instant contre lui avant d'être posé sur le sol.

* * *

**_Voilà, alors je sais que ce chapitre est très court mais je le trouve déjà chargé en émotions ainsi. Aussi, cela me semblait inutile de rajouter quelque chose qui pourrait seulement le dénaturer ou le rendre niais. Je vais répondre tout à l'heure ou demain aux reviews car j'avoue avoir faim (le dîner a sauté pour finir le chapitre MDR et là je commence à voir mon repas devant l'écran tellement l'estomac crie famine)._**

**_A bientôt !_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**T****out d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, comme vous le savez je ne suis pas chez moi donc je n'ai pas beaucoup accès à un ordi ou internet. Aussi, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir répondre tout de suite aux reviews reçues mais j'y répondrais dés que possible. Je voulais donc profiter de l'opportunité de pouvoir enfin utiliser internet et un ordi pour poster ce chapitre avant mon retourner chez moi le 29 ou en janvier. En tout cas merci aux guest également: Arwen Jedusor, Adenoide, Elia et Jade Raven (pour les autres je réponds par mp). **_

_**J'avoue que ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre et me rendait très mal à l'aise donc il est à peine fini maintenant. D'habitude le thème de la mort ne me choque pas mais là ça m'a mit mal à l'aise au point de me tordre le ventre et de ne pas pouvoir écrire plus d'une phrase ou deux pendant des jours au point d'avancer l'autre fiction. Aussi, je m'excuse à l'avance s'il n'est pas très long mais c'est que j'ai beaucoup de mal à parler de ça (est-ce c'est du à l'age d'Harry ou autre, je ne sais pas). **_

_**Voilà, Bonne Lecture et Joyeux Noël à tous car je ne pense pas pouvoir publier de chapitre avant janvier 2015 !**_

_**A bientôt !**_

* * *

Les semaines suivantes, Pétunia songeuse observa son calendrier et ne put s'empêcher de penser à la Toussaint. D'habitude, la jeune femme allait à Cokeworth afin de fleurir la tombe de ses parents après en avoir fait de même pour ceux de Vernon, néanmoins la future maman ne s'était jamais rendue à Godric Hollow's depuis l'enterrement de Lily. Ce jour-là, Pétunia hagarde se sentait perdue et ne comprenait pas la raison de sa présence en cet endroit. La Moldue avait toujours cru détester sa sœur, néanmoins, sa mort la perturba d'avantage qu'elle ne voulut l'avouer aux autres.

Pétunia revit Lily en robe de mariée déposée dans un joli cercueil, enfin, si on pouvait s'exprimer ainsi car nul n'avait vraiment envie de s'attarder sur les détails d'un cercueil. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas Mrs Dursley mais des sorciers qui s'étaient occupés de l'organisation des funérailles. Pétunia hébétée n'émit aucune protestation car elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la Lily adulte et estimait les sorciers bien plus au courant de ses goûts personnels. La Moldue avait vu sa sœur en robe de mariée pour la première fois lors de l'enterrement puisqu'elle avait prétexté devoir s'occuper de la mère de Vernon alors très malade pour éviter de se rendre au mariage en 1979.

Toutefois, la vision de sa sœur très belle dans sa tenue de jeune mariée lui fit très mal car Mrs Dursley n'avait pas participé à son bonheur fugace. Par contre, Pétunia n'avait ressenti aucune peine envers James Potter car la jeune femme l'estimait responsable de la mort de sa sœur puisque c'était lui qui l'avait entrainé dans les combats et n'avait pas su la protéger, ni leur mioche. D'ailleurs, Vernon partageait son avis en 1981 puis le Britannique finit par estimer que la magie ne protégeait pas les sorciers des fous furieux contrairement à un bon revolver. Le Moldu n'était pas du tout un amateur des armes mais il avait fini par en acheter une cette année-là après l'obtention d'un port d'armes et des cours au club de tir. Vernon ne savait pas faire de magie, néanmoins, il estimait qu'une arme judicieusement utilisée au bon moment lui permettrait de sauver sa famille en tuant un sorcier en cas de besoin.

Fort heureusement, les années passèrent sans que Vernon n'ai besoin de l'utiliser et le révolver était donc déchargé ainsi que soigneusement rangé dans un coffre-fort dont les enfants ignoraient totalement l'existence. Pétunia avait également toujours fait en sorte d'évoquer le moins possible les géniteurs d'Harry avant la maladie de Dudley. Toutefois, la jeune femme estimait qu'il était temps d'affronter certaines choses comme une visite au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Pétunia se demandait cependant si c'était une bonne idée d'y emmener Harry. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas se rendre là-bas toute seule puisque le trajet était assez long, néanmoins, Pétunia n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne chose pour Harry de voir les tombes de ses géniteurs.

Elle demanda conseil à Vernon lui aussi très indécis, cependant, le Moldu finit par estimer que l'enfant devait la voir au moins une fois. Autrement, il grandirait sans avoir une idée précise sur leurs tombes, ni sa première maison puisque cette dernière existait encore. Enfin, plus les deux époux repousseraient l'échéance, plus cela deviendrait difficile pour eux de l'y emmener. Or, Harry ne devait pas être privé de son identité même après son adoption. Un dimanche matin, les Dursley décidèrent d'en parler d'abord aux enfants avant de prendre une décision finale :

« _ Hm les enfants vous savez que chaque année Maman va porter des fleurs à ses parents ou les miens puisqu'ils sont au ciel. Dit Vernon.

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien cette année, nous nous sommes dits qu'il était peut-être temps qu'Harry aille porter des fleurs à James et Lily. Continua Vernon pas très à l'aise pour parler de la mort même s'il avait cru perdre Dudley cette année.

\- Oui ce serait bien. Dit Harry en songeant que ses vrais papas et mamans devaient être tous seuls dans leur dernière maison.

\- Oui mais seulement si tu te sens Harry ils peuvent attendre si tu n'es pas prêt à aller là-bas. Expliqua Pétunia.

\- Maman où ils sont ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- A Godric's Hollow c'est un petit village situé à quelques heures de route d'ici dans le sud-ouest. Expliqua Pétunia. Alors voilà Harry : tu réfléchis durant cette semaine puis nous irons les voir si tu veux mais ce n'est pas une obligation d'accord ? Insista la Moldue.

\- D'accord. Répondit l'enfant._ »

* * *

Les jours suivants, le petit garçon indécis ne cessait de changer d'avis car il craignait de voir un cimetière comme ceux des dessins-animés mais Harry était aussi curieux sur ses parents. A la fin, il voulut se rendre là-bas puis Vernon chargea tout son petit monde dans la voiture afin de se rendre dans le sud-ouest. Quelques heures plus tard, la petite famille entrevit le panneau de bienvenue à Godric's Hollow puis se gara près de la place afin de demander des informations. Pétunia tenait les deux enfants par la main puis resta surprise par leur immobilisation soudaine devant le monument aux morts.

Les petits garçons curieux ne voyaient cependant pas le monument aux morts mais trois statues dont un couple et un bébé dans les bras de sa maman. Les enfants ne savaient pas encore bien lire mais ils déchiffrèrent le nom d'Harry ainsi que ses parents. Le bambin surpris observa longuement les deux adultes puis les retrouva très ressemblants à la photographie de son papa et sa maman. Il finit même par s'approcher d'eux afin de pouvoir les toucher sous le regard perplexe de Pétunia cependant consciente que son fils-neveu devait effleurer quelque chose de très différent d'un monument aux morts.

Son impression fut confirmée par Dudley qui parla à ses parents des trois statues dont le bébé sans cicatrices. Pétunia comprit que les sorciers avaient donc du utiliser la magie pour dissimuler le monument probablement destiné à sa sœur, son mari et leur enfant après leur sacrifice. Bien que cela ne pourrait jamais compenser la perte des parents biologiques d'Harry, Pétunia estima que les sorciers avaient reconnu leur courage et en fut heureuse même si elle ne pouvait pas voir le monument. Dans l'espoir de pouvoir le lui montrer, Dudley saisit son appareil photo et prit un cliché avant de tendre un polaroid à sa mère mais cette dernière ne vit rien d'autre que le monument tout comme Vernon, néanmoins, les adultes étaient contents de savoir que leur fils pouvait voir les statues sur le cliché, ce qui permettrait à Harry de détenir un souvenir tangible de cette journée.

Ensuite, Vernon nota les gestes d'Harry puis le saisit afin de lui permettre de monter plus haut :

« _ Harry je vais te soulever pour que tu puisse atteindre leurs visages si tu le guides mais il faut que me guides car je ne vois pas les statues. Chuchota Vernon.

\- Oui… Merci Papa… Dit Harry ému.

\- Allez mon garçon dis-moi où je dois aller. L'encouragea Vernon conscient que l'enfant voyait ses parents pour la première fois même si c'était sous la forme d'une statue._ »

Harry lui donna quelques indications puis Vernon les suivit, ce qui permit au petit garçon d'effleurer enfin le visage de sa mère même s'il s'agissait simplement d'une réplique en pierre. L'enfant ému contempla son doux regard et donna également un baiser à la statue après l'avoir enlacé un moment. Ensuite, il contempla également son père avec curiosité dont il avait noté ses lunettes rondes comme les siennes ainsi que ses cheveux en bataille. Harry effleura James avant de s'attarder sur le bébé qui ne détenait pas une cicatrice contrairement à lui. L'enfant songeur observa longuement les deux statues mais finit par éprouver de la peine car ces figurines grandeurs natures ne lui procuraient aucune sensation de chaleur quand ils les serraient dans les bras.

Certes, Harry était content de les avoir vu, néanmoins, il sentait que ce n'était pas naturel et s'accrocha ensuite à Vernon qui pouvait sembler très rustre par moments mais était bien plus tangible, rassurant et chaleureux aux yeux de l'enfant qui savait de pouvoir compter sur lui puisque c'était son second papa. Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit garçon voulut descendre vouloir descendre avant de remercier Vernon.

Il en fit de même avec Dudley après avoir vu la photographie effectuée par son cousin puis Harry se reprit un peu après la proposition de son oncle désireux de manger dans une petite brasserie. Le repas permit au petit garçon de se distraire mais aussi de mieux se préparer à la visite au cimetière.

* * *

En cette période de l'année, la neige couvrait déjà les toits des maisons mais aussi les tombes ainsi que les chapelles funéraires du petit cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Pétunia inquiète observa les grilles du cimetière avant de serrer fermement la main d'Harry dans la sienne. La future maman se sentait très mal à l'aise, néanmoins, elle estimait devoir enfin affronter ses pensées les plus pénibles ainsi que la vision de la tombe de Lily.

Pétunia proposa donc à Harry de fermer les yeux, respirer un grand coup et de compter jusqu'à trois avant de rouvrir les paupières afin de se détendre un peu. Ensuite, ils franchirent enfin les grilles avec Dudley et Vernon qui tenait des pots de fleurs dans ses bras. Harry abasourdi observa toutes ces pierres tombales mais aussi de grandes maisons appelées caveaux de familles par son papa Vernon. Il s'accrocha d'avantage à sa tante qui resserra son emprise sur sa main et lui resserra son écharpe sous le prétexte de ne pas le laisser prendre froid mais surtout pour le rassurer de son mieux car la jeune femme n'était pas non plus rassurée par cet endroit.

Elle finit cependant par se ressaisir et entraîna Harry à la recherche de ses parents. Fort heureusement, le cimetière n'était pas très grands ce qui leur permit de rejoindre rapidement une stèle de marbre où le nom des époux Potter était inscrit. Le petit garçon écarquilla de nouveau les yeux avant de déchiffrer les noms ainsi que l'épitaphe. Les yeux de l'enfant s'humidifièrent tout comme ceux de Pétunia qui n'avait jamais vu la tombe puisqu'elle n'était plus revenue ici depuis l'enterrement. La jeune femme songea que la statue sur la place était bien jolie mais cela ne remplaçait pas sa sœur. Enfin, les sorciers avaient commémoré le sacrifice du couple de cette manière mais personne ne semblait s'occuper de leur tombe, ni même porter des fleurs pour la Toussaint...

* * *

Pétunia contempla avec désolation l'absence de fleurs et se sentit défaillir en songeant à sa négligence toutes ces années. Elle s'efforça cependant de se reprendre pour ne pas affoler son mari mais surtout afin d'aider Harry en proie à la confusion face à cette tombe. Le petit garçon savait que ses parents étaient sous cette pierre mais cela ne lui semblait pas naturel et il préférait donc s'accrocher à Pétunia bien plus réelle que cette pierre tombale si froide. La jeune femme le rassura de son mieux à leur sujet tout comme Vernon :

« _ Harry : James et Lily sont dans le Ciel tu sais ?

\- Oui Papa. Répondit l'enfant d'une voix incertaine.

\- Ils sont aussi là. Insista l'homme en pointant son doigt sur le cœur d'Harry.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui ils sont tout autour de toi et seuls leurs corps sont là. Prends mon papa et ma maman par exemple : leurs corps sont sous une pierre eux aussi mais leurs cœur est près de nous. D'ailleurs ils m'ont dit que James est content que tu sois venu les voir mais il ne veut pas te voir pleurer pour lui. Insista Vernon.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Non car il est content que tu sois en vie et que tu t'entendes bien avec Dudley. James attend avec impatience de savoir si vous allez avoir un petit frère avec qui vous pourrez faire les quatre cent coups comme lui avec ses amis James, Remus et Peter je crois. Tenta Pétunia tout en cherchant de se souvenir des noms évoqués par sa sœur lors de ses conversations avec leurs parents durant l'été après son retour de l'école.

\- Maman : je crois que Maman Lily espère cependant que tu aies une fille après deux garçons. Dit Harry en train de laisser son imagination galoper afin de rejoindre ses parents évoqués dans les nuages par Vernon en septembre.

\- Nous verrons bien ce que la magie ou le destin nous réserve Harry. Lui promit sa tante troublée._ »

Ensuite, ils déposèrent les chrysanthèmes mais aussi un bouquet de lys pour Lyly. Ces gestes simples permirent cependant à l'enfant de sa rassurer un peu malgré son appréhension face à la pierre si froide. Vernon cala de son mieux les vases avec des pierres pour être certain que le vent ne les ferait pas tomber. Enfin, il déposa dans le vase de Lys un petit ange de Noël doté d'un carillon acheté par Harry et Pétunia avant leur départ pour offrir quelque chose aux parents de l'enfant.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Vernon proposa aux garçons d'attendre Maman dehors afin de la laisser parler avec sa sœur un petit moment. Harry soulagé acquiesça car il était content d'avoir vu la tombe mais ne voulait pas rester d'avantage dans cet endroit si triste à ses yeux. L'enfant s'accrocha donc à la main de Vernon et le suivit. Une fois seule, Pétunia put enfin laisser ses larmes couler à flots avant de demander pardon à sa sœur pour l'avoir délaissée dés son entrée à Poudlard au point de l'ignorer le plus possible avant de manquer son mariage et négliger sa tombe.

Pétunia reprit la parole :

« _ Lily je te demande aussi pardon pour avoir maltraité ton enfant alors que tu me l'as confié. Je l'ai pris pour un poids en plus mais aussi le responsable de ta mort durant des années au point de l'affamer et le faire trimer comme mon esclave. Je le prenais même pour un monstre mais ton fils m'a donné une leçon en me montrant combien l'amour peut être plus fort que la haine. Commença Pétunia.

\- …

\- Tu le sais probablement car tu dois être au paradis si les sorciers en ont un. Le geste d'Harry m'a bouleversé car il a enduré une opération pour donner sa moelle osseuse à Dudley très malade et l'a sauvé alors que nous, nous n'aurions jamais soumis notre fils à une telle intervention si leurs places furent inversées. Harry a vraiment repris ton bon cœur Lily parce qu'il est capable comme toi de voir le bon coté des gens même s'ils semblent mauvais aux premiers abords. Ce petit bonhomme a donc sauvé Dudley malgré tous les sévices que mon fils lui faisait subir. Nous sommes restés impressionnés par son geste car un autre à sa place aurait dit que c'était bien fait pour Duddy ou nous. Aussi, c'est ton enfant qui nous a vraiment changé tu sais. Harry est devenu notre ange à nous… Confessa Pétunia.

\- …

\- Il a tes yeux Lily mais aussi ton cœur. Pour le reste c'est le portrait de James sauf qu'Harry a subi les plaisanteries méchantes des autres et ne les infligera donc jamais à personne. Pas comme ton mari qui ne cessait de tourmenter Rogue d'après tes propos l'été. Toutefois, cet homme a du changer si tu as fini par l'épouser… Insista Pétunia.

\- …

\- Lily, James : nous voulons adopter Harry Vernon et moi mais je vous promets qu'il ne vous oubliera pas. Il est encore petit et cette visite l'a bouleversé mais il reviendra vous voir lui-même quand il sera sera plus grand. Tout ce que je demande c'est votre approbation car je n'ai pas été une bonne tante, ni une maman pour lui avant cette année. Je le faisais dormir dans un placard sous mon escalier car il me semblait un intrus. Harry mangeait les restes et trimait pour moi en cuisine ou faisait mes taches ménagères avant. Nous ne lui avons jamais donné de coups mais notre négligence, la malnutrition et les coups tordus de Dudley étaient tous aussi blessants que des poings dans la figure…

\- …

\- Alors voilà je sais de ne pas en être digne mais je vous demande quand même votre approbation pour l'adopter. Conclut Pétunia tourmentée.

\- …

\- …

\- (bruit du carillon de l'ange de Noël déposé dans le vase.)

\- Il n'y a pas de vent donc je me demande si c'est vous qui le faites bouger depuis là-haut… Commença pétunia troublée et désireuse de s'accrocher au moindre signe d'approbation.

\- (Vibration plus forte du carillon.)

\- … Lily… Merci de me faire confiance encore une fois. Ma fille s'appellera comme toi si mon bébé est de sexe féminin. Promit Pétunia émue._ »

* * *

La clochette sonna joyeusement encore un moment durant lequel Pétunia finit par se relever et rejoignit sa famille sans se douter de la présence d'un homme vêtu de noir. Ce dernier attendit son départ avant de lever un sort de dissimulation puis il s'approcha de la tombe déjà nettoyée par les soins des deux moldus ainsi que de leurs gamins. Le sorcier contempla les chrysanthèmes mais aussi les fleurs de Lys puis songea que c'était la première fois que cette tombe était fleurie par d'autres personne que lui. Certes, la stèle de marbre fut inondée de fleurs ainsi que de couronnes mortuaires lors du premier anniversaire de la mort des deux époux, néanmoins, ils sombraient peu à peu dans l'oubli égoïste car tout le monde voulait reconstruire la paix sans se soucier des malheurs du passé.

Aussi, l'homme en noir était le seul que venait tous les ans afin de déposer des fleurs de lys à Lily. Il ne se souciait pas du tout de James mais ne parvenait pas à oublier la jeune femme dont la mort ne cessait de le hanter. Le sorcier détestait l'enfant de Lily autant que lui-même qui avait révélé la prophétie à Voldemort. Aussi, la vision du petit garçon lui avait déplu car c'était probablement le portrait de James au même âge hormis pour ses yeux, néanmoins, les paroles de Pétunia bouleversèrent l'homme endurci au fil des ans. Certes, cela ne rendait pas le gosse plus sympathique à ses yeux, cependant, cet enfant n'était pas pourri-gâté comme il l'avait cru à la vue de son joli manteau, ses moufles ainsi que son bonnet.

Malgré l'absence de coups, le sorcier était d'accord avec Pétunia sur le fait que la négligence, les insultes, les « plaisanteries », le fait de dormir dans un cagibi ainsi que les corvées étaient également de la maltraitance. Le sorcier n'avait pas non plus été épargné pat son père et détestait l'idée de voir un gosse subir de mauvais traitements même s'il s'agissait du fils de Potter. Aussi, il était soulagé par cet heureux dénouement totalement inattendu qui lui avait rappelé les films moldus de Noël que Lily adorait regarder avec lui chez les Evans quand pétunia n'était pas là…L'homme en noir s'était donc décidé à aider Pétunia en utilisant un informulé afin de faire sonner le carillon pour lui permettre de vivre en paix puisqu'elle était maintenant convaincue d'avoir obtenu le pardon de sa sœur.

Ensuite, le sorcier chassa ses pensées et déposa sa propre fleur de lys près des chrysanthèmes avant de lancer un sortilège pour empêcher les plantes de flétrir jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Enfin, il songea à transplaner pour retourner à Poudlard…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère avoir du écrire avec délicatesse ce chapitre assez particulier mais je m'excuse à l'avance s'il y a des maladresses car ce chapitre m'a causé de nombreuses difficultés. La statut existe vraiment dans l'oeuvre originale mais par contre, j'ai modifié la tombe. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour l'immense retard pris dans la fiction mais je suis d'abord tombée malade puis j'ai avancé mon autre fiction car je ne parvenais pas à écrire ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça comme ça mais le thème de Merci Harry est assez complexe et bouleversant à mes yeux donc il faut vraiment que ce soit le bon "moment" pour écrire les chapitres de cette fiction. Je les écris vraiment avec le cœur ou les tripes comme on dit. J'adore mon autre fiction La Pomme Tendue par les Serpent et j'y tiens beaucoup mais Merci Harry détient une place vraiment très particulière donc je veux vraiment l'écrire avec le ton juste et pas la compliquer ou la rendre niaise. Aussi, il me faut parfois du temps pour l'écrire. **_

_**Je tenais aussi à vous remercier tous pour vos reviews si spontanées qui m'ont vraiment touché car on voit que le chapitre vous a totalement ému. Je m'excuse pour mon retard monstrueux au niveau de mes réponses mais j'ai le vice de répondre aux reviews quand j'ai fini le prochain chapitre. Il faut vraiment que j'essaie de répondre plus rapidement lol. Je voulais remercier aussi les guest qui laissent des reviews comme Thaouka, Guest, la seconde review d'Apokhaypso et Faenlgiec. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, sinon je m'excuse pour cette erreur involontaire. **_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent rapidement pour Harry et Dudley qui attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée du Père Noël en décembre. Toutefois, Harry fortement ému affirma cependant que le vieux monsieur barbu était passé à l'avance à ses yeux le 12 décembre lorsque son oncle et sa tante l'emmenèrent avec eux au tribunal pour mineurs de la ville. A leur arrivée, ils furent d'abord accueillis par l'avocat engagé par les Dursley ainsi que l'assistante sociale qui avait approuvé leur dossier et donné son agrément après plusieurs visites surprises au 4 Privet Drive ainsi qu'une enquête à l'école mais aussi auprès des voisins. Par une étrange ironie du sort, aucun membre du service de protection de l'enfance ne s'était intéressé au sort d'Harry avant le dépôt de la demande d'adoption par ses tuteurs. Aussi, nul ne se doutait du traitement radicalement différent subi par le petit garçon avant la maladie de Dudley.

D'ailleurs, l'assistance sociale ne posa pas de questions à ce sujet après avoir constaté l'épanouissement de l'enfant au sein de la famille. Elle recueillit également le témoignage favorable de Mrs Figg la voisine qui avait averti Dumbledore de la situation. Afin de mettre toutes les chances du coté des deux moldus, le vieux sorcier avait jeté un sort de confusion à l'assistante sociale qui donna donc rapidement son agrément pour l'adoption de l'enfant sans se douter de la manipulation subie. De toute façon, personne ne contesterait la procédure puisqu'Harry ne possédait pas d'autre famille encore en vie. Certes, Dumbledore connaissait fort bien l'existence du parrain d'Harry, néanmoins, ce traitre était maintenant à Azkaban et le sorcier espérait bien ne jamais le voir roder autour du petit garçon après avoir livré ses parents à Voldemort puis tué Peter Pettigrow…

Par contre, le sorcier curieux décida de se mêler aux moldus le jour de l'adoption d'Harry afin d'assister à la procédure judiciaire. Il se faufila donc parmi l'assistance assise sur les bancs puisque le tribunal était ouvert au public. Pendant ce temps, Harry, Dudley et les deux adultes patientaient dans le hall en attendant leur tour tout en discutant l'avocat qui prépara encore une fois le petit garçon pour son interrogatoire. Il le rassura cependant sur le fait que le juge était très gentil et voulait l'interroger seulement pour s'assurer qu'Harry soit bien conscient de la signification de cette adoption.

Enfin, ils furent appelés par l'huissier qui les introduisit dans la salle d'audience. Le juge saisit aussitôt le dossier puis le parcourut en quelques secondes afin de se rafraichir la mémoire avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Qui est le petit Harry ?

\- C'est moi monsieur le juge. Dit Harry d'une toute petite voix.

\- Approche jusque devant la barre mon enfant. L'invita gentiment le juge.

\- …

\- Huissier veuillez faire ajouter quelques coussins pour permettre à cet enfant d'arriver à la barre une fois qu'il sera assis sur son siège. Reprit le magistrat après s'être aperçu de la taille minuscule du petit garçon.

\- …

\- Bien Harry maintenant dis moi tout : pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demanda le juge à l'enfant une fois le petit garçon installé sur sa chaise.

\- Pour que Papa et Maman puissent m'adopter et me donner leur nom. Claironna Harry.

\- Est-ce que ton papa et ta maman t'ont forcé à venir ici ce matin ? Interrogea le magistrat.

\- Non.

\- Tu veux vraiment te faire adopter ?

\- Oui. Répondit poliment Harry.

\- Ça change quoi pour toi si tu te fais adopter ? S'enquit le juge en utilisant volontairement un ton simpliste pour se faire bien comprendre par le bambin.

\- Rien à part que je veux porter leur nom comme Dudley et notre futur petit frère ou notre petite sœur. Avoua Harry.

\- Tu sais que tu as un autre papa et une autre maman ?

\- Oui Papa a dit qu'ils sont au ciel mais nous sommes allés voir leur dernière maison sous la pierre à Godric's Hollow. Expliqua Harry en parlant innocemment de la pierre tombale.

\- Est-ce que le fait de changer de nom ne te fait pas de peine ? Voulut savoir le magistrat.

\- Non parce que je le change pas puisque Papa et Maman ajoutent leur nom au premier. Répondit le petit Harry de manière candide.

\- Donc tu deviendrais Harry Potter-Dursley c'est ça ? Interrogea le juge.

\- Oui Monsieur le Juge.

\- Tu es heureux auprès de Maman et Papa ? Demanda le juge.

\- Oui très et je suis bien avec mon frère Duddy aussi ! Ajouta Harry enthousiaste.

\- Tu t'entends bien avec ton frère ?

\- Oui on joue ensemble et on se dispute parfois mais c'est pas méchant.

\- Donc Harry tu veux vraiment devenir le fils de ton oncle Vernon et ta tante Pétunia ?

\- Oui où je dois signer ? Demanda Harry souriant.

\- Je t'appellerai pour signer tout à l'heure mais je veux d'abord parler avec tes parents. Promit le juge. _ »

* * *

Le petit garçon fut aidé à descendre de son siège par la greffière qui le raccompagna jusqu'à Pétunia déjà debout et prête à venir le chercher. Ensuite, le juge appela d'abord à la barre Vernon afin de l'interroger. Le moldu s'approcha aussitôt afin de venir témoigner à la barre. Le mari de Pétunia était un peu nerveux, non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas adopter Harry, mais parce qu'il craignait qu'on ne le lui enlève si les gens découvraient ses anciens méfaits envers cet enfant. Or, Vernon s'y était vraiment attaché maintenant et ne voulait donc pas le perdre. Il finit cependant par respirer un bon coup et prit position avant de faire face au juge. Ce dernier prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Bonjour Mr Dursley.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le juge. Répondit Vernon de façon extrêmement courtoise dans l'espoir de lui faire bonne impression.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce que je souhaiterais obtenir l'autorisation d'adopter mon neveu Harry qui est devenu mon fils à mes yeux. Dit Vernon.

\- Mr Dursley : cet enfant vous a été confié depuis le 31 octobre 1981 à la mort de ses parents Lily et James Potter n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea le juge.

\- Oui c'est exact. Confirma Vernon.

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour adopter votre neveu ? S'enquit le magistrat sincèrement curieux mais surtout désireux de s'assurer des intentions du couple avant de procéder à l'adoption après avoir lu le rapport extrêmement favorable de l'assistante sociale.

\- Parce qu'avant je n'y songeais pas Mr le juge. Reconnut Vernon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Harry était là et je le voyais comme un neveu que le Destin m'avait imposé d'accueillir chez moi. Toutefois, j'ai ensuite vraiment changé Mr le Juge et je le considère vraiment comme mon fils donc je souhaite le reconnaitre mais aussi lui donner mon nom. Avoua Vernon.

\- D'après le rapport de l'assistante sociale, l'enfant se trouve très bien chez vous et se sent vraiment en famille donc je suppose qu'il en a toujours été ainsi. Aussi, je voudrais savoir qu'est-ce qui a provoqué votre désir de le considérer non plus comme votre neveu mais votre fils au même titre que votre propre enfant biologique ?

\- Je me suis rendu compte qu'Harry faisait vraiment partie de ma famille en tant qu'enfant et non pas un simple neveu quand il nous a demandé s'il ne pouvait pas aider Dudley à guérir sans se soucier de souffrir si nécessaire. Avoua Vernon profondément ému même s'il ne pleurait pas.

\- Oui j'ai lu que votre fils Dudley Dursley souffrait d'une leucémie aiguë et c'est le don de moelle osseuse du petit Harry qui l'a sauvé. Déclara le juge.

\- Oui c'est ça Monsieur le Juge : quand j'ai vu cet enfant se soumettre à différents examens puis subir volontairement une intervention afin de sauver Dudley, je me suis rendu compte de mes erreurs. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très fin, ni d'aussi cultivé que vous Monsieur le Juge mais je peux vous dire que ça m'a bouleversé jusqu'aux tripes. Ce petit garçon a affronté tout ça avec un courage que je n'ai pas. Affirma Vernon.

\- Donc c'est simplement par reconnaissance que vous voulez adopter Harry ? Demanda le juge.

\- Non Monsieur le juge : je me suis mis à le regarder différemment c'est vrai mais c'est lui qui a réussi à me changer et me rendre meilleur. Je ne sais pas expliquer ces choses cependant, je vous jure qu'il est devenu mon fils à mes yeux et dans mon cœur. Aussi, je veux le reconnaître comme tel si vous m'en donnez la possibilité. Dit simplement Vernon sous le regard ému d'Harry.

\- Vous voulez accoler votre nom à celui des Potter d'après Harry : pourquoi ne pas tout simplement changer son nom ? L'interrogea le juge.

\- Parce qu'Harry n'a pas été abandonné par ses parents biologiques: Lyly et James l'ont protégé au moment de leur mort. Aussi, il n'est pas question de les renier, ni d'effacer leur souvenir ou leur sacrifice. Expliqua Vernon.

\- Bien, je vous remercie Monsieur Dursley vous pouvez retourner à votre place. L'invita le magistrat._ »

* * *

Vernon retourna s'asseoir auprès des enfants ainsi que Pétunia puis cette dernière fut également appelée à la barre. Le juge nota son petit ventre rebondi et se montra aussitôt plus prévenant envers la future maman qui vint à la barre. Toutefois, Pétunia se sentait aussi mal à l'aise que Vernon car elle craignait de se laisser échapper une parole malheureuse sur son ancienne indifférence à l'égard d'Harry. Le juge la laissa s'installer et reprit la parole afin de l'interroger :

« _ Bonjour Madame Dursley.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Juge. Répondit Pétunia.

\- Vous attendez un heureux événement je vois : la naissance est prévue pour quand ?

\- Pour le mois d'avril Monsieur le juge. Annonça Pétunia.

\- Vous êtes souvent fatiguée en ce moment Madame Dursley ?

\- Ça m'arrive mais bon je me repose un peu puis ça passe.

\- Vous devez être fatiguée après toute une journée passée avec deux petits garçons de cet âge. Estima le juge.

\- C'est parfois fatigant c'est vrai mais ce sont mes enfants donc je ne regrette pas du tout leur présence. Affirma Pétunia.

\- Harry est le fils biologique de votre sœur Liliane Potter n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui Monsieur le Juge.

\- Pouvez-vous nous dire dans quelles circonstances Harry vous a été confié ? Interrogea le magistrat.

\- Les parents d'Harry sont morts dans un accident de voiture le 31 octobre 1981 puis quelqu'un a emmené Harry chez moi afin de me le confier après m'avoir annoncé la mort de ma sœur. Expliqua Pétunia.

\- Connaissiez-vous déjà Harry ?

\- Non : ma sœur et moi n'étions pas en bons termes donc nous ne nous parlions plus depuis un moment, ce que je regrette profondément maintenant. Confessa Pétunia.

\- Vous connaissiez l'existence de votre neveu ?

\- Oui car Lily m'avait envoyé un faire-part mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment nous ne parlions plus alors à cause de mon entêtement. Regretta Pétunia.

\- Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? Insista le juge désireux de découvrir toutes les facettes de cette femme.

\- Eh bien, les sœurs sont souvent en compétition au sein des familles et c'était le cas dans la notre. En fait, c'était moi qui me sentais en compétition car je n'arrivais pas à la cheville de ma merveilleuse Lily. C'était un ange : aussi, j'étais jalouse de sa gentillesse, sa beauté mais aussi ses dons. J'avais l'impression d'être le vilain petit canard car mes parents vantaient sans cesse ses mérites et ne me mettaient jamais en valeur, ni ne me complimentaient. En fait, il me semblait d'être transparente à leurs yeux ou ceux des autres. Expliqua Pétunia.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué une rupture totale entre votre sœur et vous ?

\- Quand Lily entrait dans une pièce, tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. A la fin, je suis partie de chez moi pour travailler à Londres et m'éloigner d'elle puis j'ai rencontré mon futur mari Vernon. Pendant ce temps, Lily s'est fiancée avec le papa d'Harry mais je n'approuvais pas du tout son choix. J'etais aussi très jalouse de la beauté de ma sœur au point que je n'ai pas voulu d'elle comme demoiselle d'honneur de peur d'être éclipsée le jour de mon mariage également. Confessa Pétunia honteuse.

\- Je vois. Répondit le juge qui n'en demanda pas plus sur le sujet après avoir noté le voile de tristesse qui s'était abattu sur le regard de la future maman.

\- …

\- Mrs Dursley quelle a été votre réaction à la vue de votre neveu mais aussi l'annonce de la mort de ses parents ? Demanda ensuite le magistrat.

\- Je suis restée pétrifiée puis la colère m'a envahi car ma sœur a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver son enfant. J'ai pris Harry chez moi parce que je devais le faire mais il me rappelait la mort de ma sœur et ça me faisait mal au point que j'essayais de ne pas trop m'approcher de lui. Je regrette vraiment mon attitude précédente Monsieur le Juge mais je n'étais pas très lucide à ce moment-là. Or je sais fort bien qu'Harry ne détient aucune faute dans la mort de ses parents. Répondit Pétunia tout en s'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué un tel changement ? Interrogea le magistrat avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

\- Je me suis rendue compte que cet enfant est aussi bon que sa maman et n'est pas du tout responsable des malheurs de Lily, ni de sa mort.

\- Son choix d'aider votre fils vous a beaucoup touché ?

\- Oui Monsieur le juge : nous n'aurions jamais imaginé qu'il puisse proposer d'aider Dudley, ni qu'il se soumette à une intervention aussi pesante. Voyez-vous : Harry est un enfant qui irradie de bonté et transforme le cœur des gens comme dirait notre voisine Mrs Figg. Il nous a vraiment rendu meilleur mon mari, Dudley et moi. Harry a su aussi faire tomber toutes les barrières que je m'étais construite et s'est fait aimer pour lui-même. Je le considère comme mon fils à moi aussi maintenant même si c'est Lily qui l'a porté. Déclara Pétunia en larmes.

\- Maman ne pleure pas ! S'écria Harry ébranlé qui se leva afin de rejoindre Pétunia pour la consoler en compagnie de Dudley qui l'avait suivi.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mes chéris : ce n'est rien, ça va passer. Les rassura Pétunia tout en les rassurant de son mieux sous le regard attentif du magistrat.

\- On ne veut pas que tu pleures. Affirma Dudley.

\- Maman on rentre tout de suite si tu n'es pas bien à cause du juge. Ce n'est pas grave si après ça il ne me donne pas votre non à Papa et toi. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois bien et que nous soyons ensemble tous les quatre. Insista Harry prêt à défendre sa mère contre le reste du monde.

\- Harry… Sut seulement dire Pétunia émue et troublée par l'attitude de l'enfant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants : je ne veux pas faire pleurer votre maman. Retournez à votre place maintenant comme ça je finis ma discussion avec elle puis elle pourra vous rejoindre. Les rassura le magistrat en utilisant toujours un ton simpliste avec eux.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry.

\- Promis : je suis un juge tu sais ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Eh bien le juge est là pour trouver la vérité et faire appliquer la loi mais pas pour blesser les personnes. Aussi, je ne vais pas faire de mal à ta maman, je te le promets. Insista le magistrat.

\- D'accord alors. Dirent les petits garçons avant de rejoindre leur père.

\- Bien Madame Dursley je n'ai plus de questions à vous poser car on voit que vous aimez vraiment cet enfant comme votre fils. Toutefois, je vous conseille de faire la paix avec vous-même car je suis certain que votre sœur vous a pardonné tous vos différends. Votre attitude envers votre fils Harry rachète totalement vos fautes passées donc vous ne devez plus y songer. Aussi, vous devriez vivre en paix avec toute votre famille et non vous ronger les sangs à cause du passé. Déclara le juge.

\- Oui Monsieur le Juge. Répondit simplement Pétunia surprise par ses propos.

\- Vous pouvez disposer Madame Dursley._ »

Pétunia abasourdie se sentit soudainement plus légère après les propos du juge comme s'il l'avait jugé et l'estimait maintenant lavée de ses fautes. Elle retourna s'asseoir auprès de ses enfants qui se serrèrent contre elle pendant que Vernon la rassurait de son mieux. Le magistrat observa cette famille dont les parents étaient très simples, voire, ordinaires et un peu rustres mais aimants. Enfin, ils avaient su élever un petit garçon vraiment attachant probablement doté de très grandes qualités car le petit Harry était vraiment très fin pour son âge.

* * *

Enfin, son cousin-frère semblait très attaché à lui. Le magistrat décida de l'interroger également et fit venir Dudley à la barre. Le petit garçon s'exécuta après qu'un employé eut positionné les coussins de nouveau pour le faire à la hauteur de la barre comme Harry. Une fois le petit garçon installé, le magistrat reprit la parole :

« _ Bonjour Dudley.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le juge. Répondit Dudley comme le lui avait appris sa mère.

\- Tu es content d'avoir bientôt un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec Harry ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est ton cousin ou ton frère pour toi ? L'interrogea le juge.

\- C'est mon frère. Répondit aussitôt Dudley et sans aucune hésitation.

\- Tu l'aimes beaucoup ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu te disputes parfois avec lui ou tu as été jaloux de lui parfois ? Demanda le juge.

\- Avant, j'étais méchant envers lui puis tout a changé quand j'ai compris ma méchanceté durant ma maladie. Expliqua Dudley de manière candide.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda le magistrat intrigué.

\- Eh bien j'étais loin de la maison quand j'étais malade et c'était très long à l'hôpital. Alors je pensais tout le temps à ma maison puis Harry me manquait parce qu'il n'a pas pu venir me voir au début. C'est là que j'ai repensé à ma méchanceté d'avant puis je l'ai regretté. Avoua Dudley.

\- Et tu étais content de le revoir ?

\- Oh oui car il me manquait beaucoup ! Ensuite, on est devenu amis puis c'est devenu mon frère.

\- Et tu veux donc qu'il devienne ton frère comme le bébé qui va naître en avril ?

\- Oui ! Affirma Dudley.

\- Très bien Dudley, tu peux aller te rasseoir. L'invita le magistrat.

\- …

\- J'ai les éléments suffisants pour juger cette affaire donc la Cour se retire pendant un moment. Affirma le juge._ »

* * *

Après son départ, l'avocat des Dursley les invita à prendre un peu l'air car il avait noté l'agitation de Pétunia. Vernon donna aussitôt le bras à sa femme qui s'appuya sur lui pour marcher avant de reprendre un peu de couleurs une fois sortie de la salle d'audience. Les enfants s'accrochèrent à elle puis la future maman les rassura en affirmant être simplement un peu fatiguée. Ensuite, l'avocat affirma que tout s'était très bien passé avant de les emmener prendre un thé à l'un des distributeurs présents dans le couloir. Les enfants eurent également droit à des paquets de bonbons présents parmi les friandises proposées par les machines.

Au bout d'un moment, ils furent rappelés et rejoignirent aussitôt la salle d'audience. Une minute plus tard, l'huissier demanda à l'assistance de se lever puis le juge revint avant de prendre place. Ensuite, le magistrat observa le couple ainsi que les enfants qui tenaient encore leurs paquets de bonbons sur leurs genoux tout en serrant les mains de Pétunia. Le moldu leur sourit gentiment puis reprit un ton plus solennel avant de lire son verdict :

« _ Conformément à la loi britannique et en vertu des articles au sujet de l'adoption, la Cour a demandé l'avis d'une assistante sociale afin d'évaluer le comportement de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley les tuteurs du mineur Harry Potter mais aussi l'environnement dans lequel vit l'enfant. Après la lecture du rapport favorable délivré à la Cour ainsi que les témoignages des enseignants de l'école des enfants ainsi que des voisins dont Mrs Figg, j'ai pu ensuite parler avec tous les membres du foyer situé au 4 Privet Drive… Commença le juge.

\- …

\- Au cours de l'audition, la Cour a également pu noter l'existence des liens très forts entre le mineur Harry Potter, ses deux tuteurs et leur fils. Mrs et Mr Dursley considèrent vraiment le petit Harry comme leur fils au même titre que leur propre enfant biologique Dudley. Ce dernier tient également à Harry devenu son frère à ses yeux.

\- …

\- Aussi, la demande d'adoption du mineur Harry Potter est acceptée. L'enfant deviendra donc officiellement le fils de Mr et Mrs Dursley dés aujourd'hui après la signature des documents par les deux adultes ainsi que l'enfant. Conformément à la requête formulée par les deux conjoints, le petit Harry deviendra donc Harry Potter-Dursley. L'audience est levée ! Conclut le juge avant d'utiliser son marteau pour conclure l'audience sous les hurlements de joie de Dudley, les larmes de Pétunia et le sourire d'Harry qui se pinça pour être certain qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité._ »

Enfin, les Dursley s'approchèrent du juge en compagnie des enfants ainsi que de leur avocat puis le magistrat les félicita avant de leur montrer le document légalisant l'adoption d'Harry. Ce dernier observa avec bonheur son papa signer puis sa maman et apposa son propre nom en guise de signature. Il signa donc _Harry Potter-Dursley_ puis Dudley voulut signer lui aussi avant d'affirmer qu'ils étaient maintenant totalement frères pour le restant de leurs jours. Les yeux brillants, Harry souriant acquiesça puis enlaça Pétunia et Vernon sans se douter qu'un vieil homme doté d'un très longue barbe observait la scène d'un œil attendri. Le sorcier estima avoir finalement fait le bon choix puis sortit discrètement de la salle afin de rentrer à Poudlard. Une fois dans son bureau, Dumbledore trouva une note laissée en évidence sur son secrétaire mais ne fut cependant pas dupe sur la raison de l'absence du maître des potions censément malade d'après le mot d'excuses. Albus resta cependant surpris car il n'aurait jamais cru que Severus se serait déplacé pour assister à l'audience même si le directeur de Poudlard avait parlé de l'adoption d'Harry hier soir à Minerva en sa présence . De plus, le maître des potions avait su rester discret puisque Dumbledore ne s'était pas douté de sa présence dans la salle…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère avoir su traiter l'adoption d'Harry avec sensibilité et sans tomber dans la niaiserie. Pour ce qui est de Severus Rogue, je ne lui fais pas encore rencontrer Harry ou Pétunia pour le moment car ils ne sont pas prêts pour une telle chose à mon avis. A mon avis, Rogue ne peut pas changer d'un coup car ses préjugés et sa haine envers James Potter sont profondément enracinés en lui. Toutefois, les confessions de Pétunia et l'audience sont des choses qui changent sa perception même s'il ne se montre pas. **_

_**A bientôt !**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour mon retard monstrueux au sujet de la parution du nouveau chapitre mais comme vous le savez, j'écris cette fiction très lentement. Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'on laissé des reviews et les guest comme Arwen Jedusor et Guest. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans la nomination des guest ou les réponses aux reviews. Merci encore à tous pour vos suggestions, conseils et compliments, j'espère que ce chapitre toujours aussi simple et édulcoré que les précédents vous plairont. J'écris cette fiction selon le point de vue d'un enfant donc c'est volontairement, simple et édulcoré tout en espérant ne pas tomber dans le niais. **_

_**Bon dimanche et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Le samedi suivant, Harry et Dudley follement excités accompagnèrent les Dursley chez un pépiniériste afin de choisir un sapin de Noël. Le petit Harry ému ne put s'empêcher de songer que c'était la première fois qu'il fêterait vraiment Noël car l'enfant n'était jamais venu chercher un sapin avant, ni ne participait à sa décoration les autres années et ne reçut aucun cadeau de toute sa vie contrairement à Dudley toujours gâté par ses parents. Ces derniers étaient maintenant conscient de ce fait et voulaient réparer leurs erreurs envers leur second fils sans pour autant délaisser Duddy. Ils incitèrent donc les deux enfants à choisir le sapin ensemble.

Les deux garçons observèrent longuement les arbres puis tombèrent d'accord sur un sapin extrêmement haut et dont l'odeur embaumait toute la serre. Ensuite, Vernon se débrouilla pour mettre le sapin dans la voiture avant de demander à sa femme de l'attendre avec les garçons. Ces derniers attendirent son retour avec impatience puis ne cessèrent de discuter joyeusement durant le trajet de retour. Enfin, ils bondirent de joie à la vue du sapin qui les attendait sur le perron où Vernon l'avait déposé en attendant leur arrivée. Une minute plus tard, le moldu tenta de soulever le sapin tout en feignant d'avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide. Les deux enfants ravis s'approchèrent aussitôt afin de l'aider puis tous les trois le soulevèrent avant de faire une entrée triomphale dans la maison sous les aboiements de Bacon.

Ensuite, Harry émerveillé observa l'arbre soudainement devenu le plus beau du monde à ses yeux. Il dilata également ses narines le plus possible afin de s'imprégner de l'odeur des aiguilles du sapin puis s'imaginer dans une foret enneigée en montagnes. L'enfant ne put également s'empêcher de danser autour de l'arbre en compagnie de Bacon puis Dudley amusé se joignit à eux. Ensuite, Pétunia proposa de déjeuner avant de se rendre au centre commercial afin d'acheter de nouvelles décorations de Noël.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry suivit donc ses parents dans les magasins où il n'avait jamais été en cette période de l'année. L'enfant admira les décorations tout en fredonnant les chansons de Noël diffusées par le haut-parleur. Pour un adulte, le centre commercial effectuait seulement sa campagne commerciale en cette période de l'année. Par contre, Harry n'était pas du tout blasé par ces choses et se sentait donc euphorique à l'idée de fêter Noël en famille cette année et pas au fond de son ancien placard. Il fut donc le plus enthousiaste à l'idée de choisir des décorations de Noël mais aussi de nombreuses sucreries.

Une fois munis de leurs paquets, les Dursley déambulèrent dans la galerie puis Harry resta surpris par la vision d'un bonhomme barbu vêtu de rouge et blanc assis dans un traîneau harnaché à de véritables rennes. L'équipage avait été placé du coté de la jardinerie pour permettre aux employés de créer un enclos où les rennes pouvaient s'ébattre le soir mais aussi faire leurs besoins durant la journée avant que le personnel viennent tout nettoyer. Harry abasourdi observa les rennes puis l'homme avant de demander ce dont il s'agissait :

« _ Qu'est-ce que c'est Duddy ?

\- C'est le père noël Harry ! S'exclama Dudley comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- … C'est un vieux monsieur qui vit au pole nord où ses amis les elfes l'aident à créer des jouets afin de les distribuer aux enfants le soir de Noël. Expliqua Pétunia penaude et consciente de la raison de l'ignorance de son second fils par sa faute.

\- Oh c'est vrai que tu ne recevais pas de cadeaux avant. _ Réalisa Dudley contrit._ D'ailleurs comment c'est possible Papa : le papa Noël n'est pas censé en porter à tous les enfants ? Reprit Duddy curieux.

\- Euh, il ne savait probablement pas qu'Harry était là lui aussi puisque Papa Noël n'a jamais reçu sa lettre. Répondit précipitamment Vernon cramoisi.

\- Alors cette année tu recevras des cadeaux toi aussi Harry puisque nous lui écrirons ensemble cette fois-ci ! Décréta Dudley qui faisait toujours écrire sa lettre par sa mère d'habitude.

\- Oui c'est ça : vous allez écrire à Papa noël pour lui révéler la présence d'Harry comme ça personne ne sera oublié. Renchérirent les parents.

\- En attendant, tu veux aller lui parler Harry ? Demanda Vernon.

\- Je peux Papa ? Interrogea le petit garçon intimidé.

. Bien entendu : il est là pour ça. Affirma Vernon._ »

* * *

Ensuite, les Dursley rejoignirent la petite foule d'enfants et de parents en train d'attendre leur tour pour rencontrer le papa noël mais aussi effectuer une photographie. Harry intimidé n'osa pas s'approcher quand ce fut son tour mais Dudley saisit la main afin de rejoindre le bonhomme barbu ensemble. Le père noël les accueillit par un joyeux _Ho, Ho, Ho_ avant de les saisir pour les asseoir tous les deux sur ses genoux. Dudley fut le premier à parler pendant que son frère curieux détaillait le vieux bonhomme tout en s'étonnant de la longueur de sa barbe qui ne semblait pas du tout fausse contrairement aux affirmations de l'un des enfants avant eux.

Le père noël écouta les propos de Dudley puis interrogea Harry :

« - Et toi Harry que veux-tu pour Noël ?

\- Harry tu connais le Oapa Noël : il sait ton nom ! S'exclama Dudley surpris.

\- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. S'étonna Harry.

\- Je connais tous les enfants Dudley Dursley. Affirma l'adulte d'un ton amusé.

\- Ah ouais ? Et nos parents tu les connais ? Demanda Dudley plus méfiant que son frère.

\- Oui : votre papa c'est Vernon et votre maman s'appelle Pétunia. Répondit l'homme.

\- Wow ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Si tu sais tout, pourquoi tu ne portais pas de cadeau à Harry avant ? L'interrogea Dudley.

\- J'en ai porté mais ils disparaissaient comme par magie. Mentit le vieil homme.

\- Ah, j'ai compris : les cadeaux ne restaient pas là parce que ce n'était probablement pas les cadeaux que tu voulais Harry ! Affirma alors Dudley convaincu.

\- Oui parce ce que je voulais ne pouvait pas s'acheter, ni se construire. Répondit Harry songeur.

\- Ah bon tu voulais quoi ? S'étonna Dudley.

\- Une famille avec toi, Papa et Maman. Révéla innocemment Harry sans se douter de la stupeur de Dudley qui rêvait seulement de jouets. Toutefois, le petit garçon se souvint de l'ancienne vie misérable de son frère et comprit son point de vue.

\- Et tu as finalement obtenu ce que tu voulais Harry ? Demanda le vieil homme d'un ton grave.

\- Oui Papa Noël : vous m'avez porté mes cadeaux de Noël à l'avance puisque je suis maintenant le fils de Papa et Maman mais aussi le frère de Dudley ! Affirma Harry radieux.

\- Bien alors, je peux te porter des jouets cette année ? Demanda le vieil homme.

\- Oui mais pas seulement s'il vous plait. Dit Harry.

\- Et que voudrais-tu d'autres ? S'étonna l'adulte.

\- Eh bien ma Maman a que des garçons donc ce serait bien si vous pouviez lui porter un bébé fille quand il naitra au printemps. Je sais que ça ferait plaisir à ma Maman. Affirma Harry.

\- Hm ce n'est pas moi mais la cigogne qui décide, néanmoins, je te promets d'essayer de la convaincre de vous donner une petite sœur. S'amusa le vieil homme

\- Merci ! Répondit Harry souriant.

\- Papa noël n'oublie pas non plus nos cadeaux : on va t'envoyer notre lettre très bientôt.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Dudley, je verrais ce que mes elfes vont pouvoir faire dans mon usine au pole nord. Lui promit le vieil homme._ »

\- Ce dernier serra ensuite les enfants contre lui afin de poser ensemble tous les trois sous le flash du photographe. Enfin, Harry ravi salua le papa Noël avant de suivre ses parents sans se douter de l'amusement de Dumbledore qui se prêta volontiers aux séances photos avec tous les petits moldus.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les Dursley retournèrent chez eux où Harry aida Pétunia à cuire du popcorn. Ensuite, ils utilisèrent du fil et une aiguille afin de créer des guirlandes avec du popcorn comme les enfants l'avaient vu faire dans un film de noël américain. Harry observa aussi les cannes en sucre d'orge mais aussi toutes les véritables guirlandes ainsi que les boules de noël. Vernon fit ensuite une surprise aux enfants en leur montrant son nouvel achat. Les deux garçons ébahis admirèrent aussitôt le caméscope de leur père qui affirma filmer tous leurs préparatifs.

Les enfants voulurent également des chansons de Noël puis Pétunia leur fit plaisir en sortant un disque acheté aujourd'hui même à la demande d'Harry avant de le poser sur le tourne-disque. Enfin, ils commencèrent à décorer le sapin au son du disque 33 tours régulièrement remis par les petits garçons dont Harry qui se mit à chanter _Winter Wonderland _à tue-tête. Au bout d'un moment, Vernon alluma les guirlandes électriques puis Dudley utilisa son polaroid pour photographier tout le monde ainsi que le sapin…

Le dimanche, Pétunia aida ses deux enfants à écrire sa lettre au père noël. Harry consciencieux tenta aussitôt de s'appliquer :

* * *

**_Cher Papa Noel, _**

**_Je sais que tu reçois beaucoup de lettres mais tu m'as vu au centre commercial Tesco hier. Je suis le petit Harry Potter Dursley et tu as fait une photo avec mon frère Duddy et moi. D'ailleurs Papa a acheté les photos au photographe et m'a permis d'en prendre une pour qu'on te l'envoie. J'espère que tu vas bien depuis hier et que tu nous oublies pas. Je sais que je t'ai dit d'avoir tout ce que je voulais mais un cadeau me plairait vachement si tu veux bien me l'offrir. D'abord n'oublie pas Dudley qui veut la figurine de Musclor. Moi, je voudrais celle de Merlin l'enchanteur tu sais celui de Disney si c'est possible. Je sais que c'est dur à avoir car Maman m'a expliqué que le dessin animé est sorti il y a très longtemps en 1963 donc je ne pense pas la recevoir mais peux-tu demander à tes elfes s'ils n'en ont pas une qui été oubliée dans le placard à balai de ton usine au pole nord. _**

**_Papa dit qu'il fait très froid au pole nord mais j'espère bien venir te voir là-bas un jour. Duddy aussi voudrait venir mais seulement si on emmène Maman et Papa avec nous. Maman m'a appris une chanson qui s'appelle Petit Papa noël, bon tu la connais déjà mais rappelle de bien te couvrir quand tu vas sortir pour porter des cadeaux aux enfants sinon tu risque d'attraper le rhume. C'est mauvais le rhume, je l'ai eu le mois dernier et c'est très difficile. _**

**_Ah j'oubliais de te dire que je suis parmi les dix premiers de ma classe. J'aime bien lire et écrire mais pas trop le calcul. C'est pour ça que je suis pas le premier car ma moyenne baisse à cause de ça. Ce serait bien si tu peux m'aider. _**

**_Voilà Papa noël je t'embrasse et merci beaucoup. _**

**_Harry Potter Dursley. _**

**_Ps : n'oublie pas de parler à Madame la cigogne pour Maman. _**

**_Ps2 : Maman et Papa m'ont promis de te laisser du lait et des cookies quand tu passeras à la maison. Donc tu pourras manger un peu pour reprendre des forces. C'est très important de manger pour se muscler d'après Duddy. Moi je mange pas beaucoup même si Maman fait plein de bonnes choses à manger. _**

* * *

_**Cher Papa Noël.**_

_**Je suis Dudley Dursley celui que tu as vu hier avec mon frère Harry (Harry c'est celui qui a les lunettes et moi je suis le plus grand en taille et en âge car je suis né 5 semaines avant lui). Je sais que je n'ai pas été sage avant et même méchant quand je n'étais pas malade. Mais depuis, je suis guéri de ma maladie et ma méchanceté. (Maman corrige mes fautes donc c'est pour ça que c'est plus correct mais ce sont mes mots à moi). Alors voilà, je voudrais te demander tous les trucs de Musclor et même ceux de Capitaine Flam, de Transformers et Bioman. Euh peux-tu aussi porter des trucs de Merlin à mon frère Harry ? Maman dit que c'est très difficile et qu'il doit choisir autre chose mais il aime ça tu comprends ? En fait il ose pas te dire qu'on est des sorciers et Merlin ça lui fait penser à ça. On connait pas de sorciers à part le monsieur roux avec son fils Ron vus à Loutry je sais pas quoi. Eux avaient l'air gentil mais on a rien dit car il vaut mieux pas en parler.**_

_**J'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur notre monde tu sais ? Ah, si tu peux pas porter Merlin, tu peux porter un livre sur les sorciers ou sur l'école pou de lard s'il te plait (Harry adore lire mais moi je préfère le calcul).**_

_**Merci beaucoup**_

_**Dudley Dursley.**_

* * *

Ensuite, Pétunia promit à ses enfants de poster les deux lettres à la poste demain.

Le lendemain, les deux enfants retournèrent à l'école où leur enseignante aida ses élèves à se préparer pour le spectacle de noël de ce soir. Le petit Harry heureux se sentait enfin complet et estimait ne pas pouvoir désirer autre chose que ce qu'il avait enfin obtenu cette année. En effet, ses parents parlaient de lui comme _mon_ ou _notre fils_ quand ils s'adressaient aux autres. Dudley disait aussi _mon frère_ et la maîtresse d'école parlait de lui également comme _votre fils_ quand les Dursley étaient venus à l'école afin de participer à la réunion parents-enseignant avant de recevoir le bulletin de leurs fils.

D'ailleurs, Harry s'était particulièrement distingué ce premier semestre pour la lecture et l'écriture sans s'attirer la jalousie de Dudley qui était le meilleur de la classe en calcul. Duddy ravi était aussi le premier en gymnastique. Afin de ne pas créer de jalousie entre eux, Vernon avait affirmé qu'Harry détenait le coté littéraire et Dudley celui scientifique. Ce dernier était très fier de ce fait car il adorait Musclor et rêvait de ressembler au gentil héros. En revanche, Harry adorait le dessin animé sur Merlin l'enchanteur et voulait lui ressembler plus tard.

En attendant, il continua de se préparer pour le spectacle de Noël où Vernon et Pétunia seraient bien évidemment présent. Effectivement, Vernon et Pétunia applaudirent aussi bien Harry que Dudley lors de leurs exhibitions respectives durant le spectacle de Noël. Le moldu utilisa également son camescope durant toute la représentation car il désirait filmer les fêtes mais aussi tous les événements importants de la vie de ses deux enfants. En effet, Vernon n'était pas très fin mais il avait réalisé que Pétunia et lui détenaient seulement des photos avant la maladie de Duddy. Or, le Britannique ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur mais garder des souvenirs tangibles de leur vie de famille dés ce Noël…

Le soir, la famille Dursley reçut Marge qui s'efforça de retenir toutes ses critiques face à son frère manifestement devenu gâteux selon elle pour s'occuper autant d'Harry. Elle grinça des dents en entendant l'enfant l'appeler Papa mais Marge ne dit rien car son frère l'avait averti de ne pas s'en prendre à SES garçons ou son épouse enceinte, sinon, il la ramenait illico à la gare afin de la renvoyer chez elle. Or, la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas passer noël toute seule. Marge mangea donc d'avantage durant le repas afin de ne pas se laisser échapper des lapsus à la vue des manières des enfants follement excités par les fêtes ou la décoration du sapin surchargé de guirlandes, boules de Noël mais aussi de sucreries…

Elle dut aussi supporter tous les dessins animés ou les films de Noël les jours suivants avant de suivre les Dursley à la messe de minuit. Les deux époux n'étaient pas très croyants, néanmoins, ils désiraient remercier Dieu pour la guérison de Dudley et tous les changements survenus dans leur vie dont l'adoption d'Harry. Ce dernier abasourdi nota un détail à la sortie de l'église puis montra les flocons de neige à ses parents agréablement surpris. Une fois rentrés chez eux, les Dursley cédèrent à l'énième caprice débile d'Harry d'après Marge qui conserva cependant un silence prudent. Ainsi, elle observa Pétunia et Vernon déposer un verre de lait et une assiette de cookies au pied du sapin pour le père-noël avant d'aller se coucher…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par Dudley qui bondit sur son lit pour l'inviter à se lever afin de voir ce que le père noël leur avait porté. Son frère se redressa sur son séant tout en songeant aux changements survenus dans sa vie depuis son adoption. En revanche, Marge grommelait sous son oreiller et resta au lit car elle ne voulait pas participer à cette farce ridicule. Pendant ce temps, Pétunia préparait le petit-déjeuner pendant que Vernon lisait son journal en attendant l'arrivée des enfants.

Peu après, les garçons surexcités et encore en pyjama débarquèrent en hurlant dans le couloir puis les parents les rejoignirent afin de leur souhaiter un joyeux noël. Les enfants répondirent aussitôt à leurs vœux avant de les entraîner au salon où ils hurlèrent de joie à la vue des cadeaux. Sans vouloir les gâter à outrance, Vernon et Pétunia n'avaient pas non plus lésiné sur les cadeaux pour rattraper les noëls précédents avec Harry mais aussi fêter encore une fois la survie de Duddy. Les enfants furent donc heureux face à leurs présents même si Harry resta légèrement déçu par l'absence de figurine sur Merlin. Par contre, il s'anima à la vue du livre et la cassette audio de _Merlin l'enchanteur_ ainsi qu'un petit transistor radiocassette

Ensuite, Dudley curieux montra à son frère et ses parents surpris deux cadeaux joliment enrubannés et enveloppés dans du papier bleu qui trônaient dans la cheminée ainsi qu'une lettre positionnée sur chacun d'eux. Les deux adultes abasourdis s'observèrent un instant car ils n'avaient rien mis dans la cheminée hier soir. Pendant ce temps, les garçons s'approchèrent puis lurent leur prénom sur leurs paquets respectifs et une enveloppe adressée à tous les deux. Les enfants curieux déchirèrent d'abord l'emballage avant d'observer leurs présents respectifs.

Dudley admira aussitôt la réplique d'une belle épée émoussée, d'une baguette magique, un chapeau pointu, un ceinturon ainsi qu'une très belle cape rouge. Il s'en para aussitôt avant de s'admirer devant le miroir du buffet. Harry surpris observa sa propre cape bleue, une baguette similaire à celle de son frère, un chapeau de la même couleur que sa cape, un livre intitulé _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ et enfin la figurine de Merlin l'enchanteur.

* * *

Les deux enfants curieux lurent ensuite la lettre :

**_Chers Dudley et Harry, _**

**_Comme vous le voyez, je ne vous ai point oublié depuis notre rencontre l'autre jour et j'ai bien reçu vos lettres ainsi que la photo où nous posons ensemble tous les trois. Je ne réponds malheureusement pas souvent aux enfants car je suis très occupé dans ma fabrique de jouets située dans le grand nord. Toutefois, vos lettres m'ont beaucoup touché tout comme votre photo, les cookies et le lait que vous m'avez gentiment laissé. Dudley, je sais déjà que tu recevras beaucoup de choses au sujet de ton cher ami Musclor et tes autres héros donc j'ai voulu te donner aussi quelque chose qui vient du monde sorcier puisque tu ne peux pas encore t'y rendre, ni ton frère. Je me suis adressé à mon ami Albus Dumbledore qui est non seulement un sorcier mais aussi le directeur de l'école de Poudlard où vous vous rendrez tous les deux d'ici quelques années. _**

**_Ce gentil sorcier a trouvé ton idée de cadeau pour Harry très brillante et m'a donc recommandé de porter le Livre sur Poudlard pour que vous puissiez en apprendre plus sur votre future école. A l'intérieur de ce livre, vous découvrirez aussi des éléments sur le monde sorcier. Dudley, je tiens aussi à te préciser que tu n'es pas méchant mais courageux car tu as su reconnaître tes erreurs et changer d'attitude, ce que beaucoup d'adultes n'ont pas le courage de faire. Le courage ne se mesure pas seulement à la valeur de tes poings mais aussi à celui de ton cœur et ton obstination à changer les choses. Aussi, j'ai pensé que cette épée fantaisie bien évidemment sans danger (Précise-le à ton papa et ta maman) serait parfaite pour toi et ressemble à celle de Moustique dont le vrai nom est Arthur dans le dessin animé de Merlin tu te souviens ? Tu trouveras également une jolie cape rouge comme celle de ce jeune garçon, un ceinturon mais aussi un chapeau pointu ou encore la copie d'une baguette comme celle des sorciers._**

**_Quand à toi Harry, je sais que tu aimes le personnage de Merlin donc j'ai demandé à mes elfes de te créer une statue de ton héros. Enfin, j'ai rajouté une cape et un chapeau bleu comme celle de Merlin. Harry ta passion pour la lecture est très belle ainsi que très utile mais tu ne dois pas oublier l'importance du calcul ou des mathématiques donc tu dois t'appliquer d'avantage. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que tu garderas ton grand cœur et ta gentillesse durant les prochaines années. Ton frère et toi êtes vraiment beaux à voir tout comme votre jolie famille qui s'agrandira bientôt. _**

**_Je sous souhaite encore un joyeux noël les enfants !_**

**_Sincèrement votre, _**

**_Papa Noël. _**

**_Ps : j'ai transmis ta demande à la cigogne Harry mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va décider. _**

**_Ps2 : Saluez votre Maman et votre Papa pour moi._**

**_Ps3: les cookies étaient délicieux donc merci à Maman Pétunia. J'adore les bonbons ai citron et vous ?_**

* * *

Pétunia et Vernon abasourdis observèrent leurs enfants brandir joyeusement leurs baguettes après s'être parés de leurs costumes. Ensuite, Harry voulut se plonger dans la lecture du livre offert par le père noël tout en s'interrogeant sur Albus Dumbledore le directeur de Poudlard. En revanche, sa mère adoptive se souvint de la réponse du directeur à sa lettre puis compris que le soi-disant père noël rencontré au centre commercial était probablement le vieux sorcier venu voir Harry.

Elle en fit part à son mari surpris mais qui finit par se rassurer en estimant qu'un peu de protection ne faisait pas de mal si ce type était venu pour s'assurer du bien-être des deux enfants dont Harry qui devait encore rester caché aux yeux du monde sorcier d'après sa femme. Enfin, Vernon n'était pas forcement très intelligent cependant il était conscient que ses fils n'iraient pas au collège, ni au lycée mais à l'école sorcière. Aussi, le Moldu était convaincu que le livre envoyé par le directeur de cet établissement pourrait aider ses enfants à s'adapter dans un monde nouveau si différent du leur et où des petits sorciers seraient déjà bien en avance sur eux. Enfin, Vernon se ressaisit et appela Marge pour qu'elle vienne les photographier tous les quatre…

De son coté, Albus Dumbledore contempla la photographie des deux petits garçons en sa compagnie puis la rangea soigneusement dans son bureau. Le sorcier amusé avait envoyé un de ses elfes chercher les lettres écrites par les enfants et avait fait office de papa noël en leur offrant quelques cadeaux avant de les déposer chez eux où il avait honneur au plateau repas laissé par les parents. Après sa conversation avec Harry, le vieil homme s'était senti pleinement rassuré par son choix de laisser l'enfant à Pétunia des années plus tôt. Aussi, il se leva avant de se préparer pour le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'essaie de ne pas faire d'anacrhonisme donc il n'y a pas de telephone portable mais des 33 tours, des cassettes audios et les dessin-animés de l'époque- **_

_**Bon dimanche à tous !**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite un bon dimanche à tous et je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne puisque j'ai encore le vice de répondre seulement quand le nouveau chapitre est prêt (honte à moi) donc parfois je ne sais pus à qui j'ai répondu ou non alors je m'excuse si jamais j'ai oublié quelqu'un. Je voulais remercier aussi les guest: Adenoide et Arwen Jedusor. Pour ce qui est de la transformation de Dudley en sorcier, je laisse chacun de vous interpréter ce phénomène à sa manière même si Pétunia est convaincue que le don de moelle osseuse y est pour quelque chose. **_

_**Une dernière chose, je m'excuse pour la lenteur de parution des chapitres de cette fiction mais je tiens vraiment à la soigner et ne pas faire n'importe quoi (car j'ai perdu beaucoup de lecteurs pour la Pomme Tendue par le Serpent à cause de ça pour mon plus grand regret) donc je l'écris quand je suis vraiment inspirée. Ce chapitre va probablement vous sembler très court mais pour moi, les dialogues sont vraiment très importants ici et je ne voulais pas les noyer dans un immense fouillis. **_

_**Voilà. Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

_**Ps: je n'ai jamais eu de bébé (j'espère que ça viendra un jour MDR) donc j'espère que la scène de l'échographie est crédible sinon je m'excuse s'il y a des erreurs. **_

* * *

Les mois suivants, Dudley et Harry curieux observèrent souvent leur mère dont le ventre s'arrondissait de plus en plus. Les enfants posaient beaucoup de questions sur le bébé et posèrent ensuite régulièrement leurs mains sur l'abdomen de la jeune femme quand le fœtus commença à bouger. Dudley pariait sur l'arrivée d'un futur footballeur en raison de ses nombreux coups de pied mais Harry espérait la naissance d'une fille pour sa mère après deux garçons. Quelques jours plus tard, Vernon et Pétunia leur proposa de venir avec eux lors de l'une des échographies de Pétunia. Les deux garçons les accompagnèrent volontiers puis s'amusèrent longuement dans la salle d'attente en compagnie d'autres enfants pendant que les mamans discutaient entre elles.

Au bout d'un moment, une assistante appela enfin Mrs Dursley puis Vernon aida son épouse à se lever de sa chaise. Ensuite, les enfants accompagnèrent le couple au sein du cabinet du spécialiste qui les reçut gentiment. La femme observa les deux petits garçons puis leur posa quelques questions avant de les laisser avec leur père pendant qu'elle auscultait Pétunia. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle autorisa enfin Harry et Dudley à rejoindre Pétunia qui s'était déjà rhabillée afin de ne pas s'exposer devant les enfants. Vernon les suivit puis tout le monde s'assit près de la future maman qui releva sa tunique pour dénuder seulement son ventre.

Ensuite, Harry curieux observa le spécialiste appliquer un gel sur le ventre tendu de sa mère avant de demander à Pétunia si cela ne lui faisait pas mal. La jeune femme le rassura aussitôt mais confessa que la consistance du gel était un peu froide, néanmoins, ce n'était pas grave. Le médecin expliqua aux deux enfants que ce gel lui permettrait de voir le bébé avant de leur montrer l'échographe. Harry ne comprit pas tout mais observa avec curiosité l'espèce d'ordinateur puis l'écran où ils verraient bientôt le bébé d'après la doctoresse. Le petit garçon avait déjà vu quelques bébés à la sortie de l'école où les mamans attendaient leurs enfants tout en tenant des landaus. Il imaginait donc que sa mère en ferait de même très bientôt.

Le petit garçon s'attendait donc à voir un vrai bébé sur l'écran puis contempla les gestes de la gynécologue qui saisit la sonde qu'Harry identifia comme une espèce de boule avant de la positionner sur le ventre de Pétunia. Ensuite tout le monde observa l'écran, Harry vit d'abord un fond sombre puis quelque chose se détacha. L'enfant surpris observa l'espèce de têtard géant sur l'écran mais ne dit rien pendant que ses parents poussaient des _Oh _et des _Ah _émerveillés. Il contempla Dudley et nota sa propre expression ahurie puis estima qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver bizarre cette espèce de mutant.

Toutefois, la gynécologue était habituée à ce genre de réactions de la part des jeunes enfants puis expliqua qu'ils étaient eux aussi ainsi avant leur naissance. La jeune femme conseilla aux parents un livre pour expliquer le déroulement de la grossesse aux deux petits garçons puis le gynécologue assura aux deux enfants qu'il s'agissait bien d'un bébé. Harry inquiet posa une question :

« _ Notre bébé sera comme ceux qu'on voit dans les poussettes à l'école ?

\- Bien entendu. Affirma la femme.

\- Pourquoi il a cette forme alors ? Demanda Dudley en montrant l'écran.

\- Parce que c'est une vision sur l'écran les enfants donc on ne peut pas vraiment bien le voir. Enfin, il lui faut du temps pour pousser. Au début le bébé est tout petit puis vous avez vu le ventre de votre maman grossir non ?

\- Oui. Répondirent les garçons.

\- Eh bien le bébé grandit petit à petit. Il est en train de se développer comme vous quand vous étiez comme lui à l'intérieur de votre maman. Ensuite, votre petit frère ou votre petite sœur sera comme les autres bébés après sa naissance. Les rassura la gynécologue.

\- Il va bien ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Oui d'ailleurs regardes : ça c'est sa tête. Expliqua le médecin en leur montrant un point précis sur l'écran.

\- Wow.

\- Ça ce sont ses bras. Expliqua la jeune femme en montrant les détails aux deux adultes ainsi que les enfants.

\- Et ça ce sont ses jambes ? Demanda Dudley excité en montrant un détail.

\- Oui tu as tout compris. Le félicita la jeune femme.

\- C'est un futur footballeur car il n'arrête pas de donner des coups de pieds ! Renchérit Duddy.

\- Et là vous entendez maintenant ? Les interrogea la jeune femme avant de diffuser un son qui retentit dans toute la pièce.

\- C'est quoi ce bruit ? Demandèrent les deux garçons surpris.

\- Ce sont les battements de cœur du bébé. Expliqua Pétunia émue qui avait déjà vécu une telle chose pour Dudley durant ses échographies.

\- On dirait une machine à laver ! S'exclama Dudley d'une voix innocente.

\- C'est le plus beau bruit de machine à laver. Affirma Vernon troublé.

\- Au fait c'est quoi : un garçon ou une fille ? Demanda Harry.

\- Eh bien, nous allons le savoir tout de suite si votre Maman et votre Papa sont d'accord. Répondit la gynécologue.

\- Oui, je ne tiendrais jamais jusqu'à la naissance sans rien savoir. Confessa Pétunia.

\- Moi non plus : je sais qu'il y a des gens désireux d'avoir la surprise mais je suis incapable de tenir. Affirma Vernon.

\- Alors nous allons voir ça tout de suite. Dit la gynécologue tout en observant attentivement le fœtus et en déplaçant la sonde sur le ventre de Pétunia pour rejoindre le sexe du futur enfant.

\- …

\- Félicitations Mrs et Mr Dursley mais à vous aussi les enfants : c'est une fille !

\- Une fille : on va avoir une petite Lily ! S'exclama Pétunia ravie.

\- Une fille. Sut seulement dire Vernon content mais surpris, voire, un peu inquiet car il ne savait pas s'il saurait s'occuper d'une fille puisqu'il avait seulement des garçons.

\- C'est super une fille pour Maman ! S'exclama Harry ravi.

\- Ah beh ça alors : elle sait bien tacler pourtant, c'est sur que c'est une fille et pas un garçon ? S'étonna Dudley abasourdi.

\- Oui c'est une fille. Confirma la gynécologue.

\- Vous êtes contents les garçons ? Demanda leur mère.

\- Moi oui car tu nous a déjà nous donc c'est bien pour toi d'avoir aussi une fille ! Affirma Harry.

\- Oui c'est vrai c'est bien. Reconnut Dudley.

\- Et toi Vernon tu es content ? Demanda son épouse légèrement inquiète face au silence de son mari.

\- Oui… Mais comment on élève une fille ? J'ai eu que des garçons donc est-ce que je saurais m'occuper d'une fille ? Demanda Vernon soudainement inquiet.

\- C'est pareil Vernon. Le rassura sa femme soudainement amusée.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Mais oui sauf que tu vas lui mettre des robes Papa ! Affirma Dudley.

\- Et puis c'est joli les filles. Dit Harry.

\- Surtout Rachel hein ? Plaisanta Dudley.

\- Euh… Rougit Harry.

\- Harry aime bien les jolies rousses ! Claironna Dudley.

\- C'est vrai : les garçons aiment les filles… _ Réalisa Vernon songeur._ Hm, Dudley, Harry ? Commença leur père.

\- Oui Papa ? demandèrent les enfants.

\- Il va falloir qu'on protège votre petite sœur des méchants garçons plus tard. Affirma Vernon inquiet.

\- Promis on la protègera toujours ! S'enthousiasma Harry.

\- Et avec la magie s'il le faut ! Se laissa échapper Dudley.

\- Oui Dudley, finalement c'est bien que vous ayez ça parce que vous pourrez veiller sur votre sœur ! Affirma Vernon soudainement soulagé sous le regard hilare de la gynécologue qui pensait que la magie évoquée par les enfants était une simple lubie. _ »

Après quelques questions et un dernier examen, Pétunia put s'essuyer le ventre avant de rabattre sa tunique et se leva, Les petits garçons curieux songeaient encore à la vision du « Têtard » mais ils étaient rassurés par les propos du médecin sur l'arrivée d'un bébé comme ceux entrevus dans les landaus. Les deux enfants remontèrent donc joyeusement en voiture avant de discuter de la future petite sœur. Une fois revenus à Privet Drive, ils annoncèrent rapidement la nouvelle à Mrs Figg puis se remirent à jouer dans le jardin.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes, la vie reprit son cours mais Pétunia songeuse observait l'intérêt croissant de ses enfants envers le livre sur Poudlard et avait même accepté de le lire avec eux le soir afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'endroit où Lily vécut sa scolarité. Pétunia se demandait cependant si elle ne devait pas trouver d'autres sources d'informations pour préparer ses deux garçons à leur future entrée dans le monde de la magie. Certes, ils étaient encore petits et avaient bien le temps d'y songer, néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas les voir plus faibles que les autres ou mis à l'écart à cause de leur ignorance causée par sa propre négligence. La jeune femme se souvenait du fait que ses parents se rendaient dans un bar à Londres avant d'utiliser un passage pour se rendre chez les sorciers afin d'aider Lily à préparer ses rentrées scolaires. Pétunia s'y était même rendue avec eux la première fois et avait vu que ces gens détenaient au moins une librairie.

Durant cette visite, elle avait aussi accompagné ses parents à la banque pour changer leur argent contre de la monnaie sorcier après avoir suivi les instructions fournies avec la lettre destinée à Lily. Les Evans avaient ainsi donné quelques gallions à leurs deux filles pour leur permettre de s'amuser dans ce monde. C'est au cours de leur promenade dans ce quartier sorcier que Pétunia découvrit le bureau de poste sorcier avant de profiter de la distraction de ses parents (accaparés par la liste des fournitures scolaires de Lily) pour entrer dans cet édifice avant d'acheter une plume et un parchemin afin d'écrire à Dumbledore. L'adolescente avait ensuite payée le prix d'un hibou postal pour expédier sa lettre au vieux sorcier. Malheureusement pour elle, sa réponse négative la vexa au point de ne jamais plus retourner dans le monde des sorciers.

A présent, la future maman ne se souvenait donc pas dans quel bar de Londres il fallait se rendre pour rejoindre les sorciers. Toutefois, elle se promit de trouver un moyen pour trouver des livres afin d'aider les enfants à se préparer pour leur entrée à Poudlard. Pétunia en parla à Vernon songeur qui partagea son avis : en particulier pour Dudley ainsi que leur future fille car les enfants ne détenaient aucun ancêtre sorcier et seraient donc les premiers Dursley à affronter ces choses. Aussi, le moldu ne voulait pas voir Duddy mis de coté ou dénigré par les autres. Vernon était conscient de son manque de culture et ne songerait jamais à s'acheter un livre pour lui mais il estima que des informations seraient importantes pour les enfants.

Le Moldu se demanda donc comment les trouver puisqu'il ne pouvait pas aller à la bibliothèque municipale pour chercher des livres sur la véritable magie pratiquée par les sorciers et non celle des illusionnistes ou prestidigitateurs. Vernon chassa ensuite ses pensées quand Dudley curieux posa une question à sa mère :

« _ Maman : tu crois que notre petite sœur sera une sorcière comme Harry et moi ?

\- Je pense que oui Dudley puisque tu en es un. Estima Vernon surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas certain Vernon. Rétorqua Pétunia sincèrement convaincue que le don de moelle osseuse avait probablement modifié quelque chose dans la nature de Dudley, voire insufflé la magie d'Harry en lui mais elle gardait ses convictions pour elle.

\- Ah bon tu crois ? S'étonna Vernon surpris.

\- Eh bien regardes moi par exemple : je n'ai jamais été une sorcière contrairement à Lily même si nous étions sœurs. Rappela Pétunia.

\- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Reconnut Vernon.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une sorcière mais en tout cas notre sœur est une future footballeuse car elle n'arrête pas de donner des coups comme si elle voulait marquer des buts. Affirma Dudley.

\- Oh oui : cette petite adore bouger. Reconnut Pétunia fatiguée par les mouvements incessants du bébé.

\- Maman : tu crois qu'elle sera malheureuse si elle ne devient pas une sorcière comme nous ? S'inquiéta Harry en songeant aux confidences de Pétunia sur sa jalousie ainsi que son amertume durant son enfance face aux dons de Lily.

\- Elle risque d'être un peu jalouse au début comme moi à l'égard de ta maman Lily mais ça lui passera si nous prenons soin de ne pas répéter les erreurs de vos grands-parents Harry. Estima Pétunia.

\- De quelles erreurs tu parles Maman ? Demanda Dudley curieux.

\- Eh bien j'avoue avoir été méchante avec Lily par moments mais il faut aussi comprendre que ce n'était pas facile pour moi à la maison. Avoua Pétunia.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Vos grands-parents ne cessaient de vanter les qualités de Lily et d'admirer ses pouvoirs.

\- …

\- Je sais qu'ils m'aimaient moi aussi mais je n'étais alors qu'une enfant donc je me suis sentie délaissée à force de les entendre parler seulement de Lily qui étais parmi les meilleurs de sa classe à Poudlard. Moi en revanche, j'étais seulement dans la moyenne à l'école donc je me sentais jugée inférieure à Lily. Expliqua Pétunia.

\- Mais tu ne l'étais pas ! Protesta Harry.

\- Oui je l'ai compris maintenant Harry mais pas durant mon enfance. Aussi, je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas trop exposer vos dons ou la vie merveilleuse que vous aurez à Poudlard devant votre petite sœur si jamais elle n'est pas une sorcière._ Demanda Pétunia._

\- … (profonde réflexion des enfants surpris).

\- Vous ne devrez cependant pas avoir peur de me dire si je vous semble injuste à vos yeux parfois ou si vous ne vous sentez pas bien je ne parlerai pas tout le temps de la magie car je risque de ne pas m'en apercevoir. Je suis fière de vous les enfants mais je ne veux pas refaire les erreurs de vos grands-parents ou vous rendre tous les trois malheureux car il n'y a rien de pire que la rivalité entre frère et sœur. Alors vous devrez en parler à moi ou Papa si quelque chose ne va pas. Insista la future maman inquiète.

\- Promis Maman. Dit aussitôt Harry conscient du problème après avoir reçu les confidences de Pétunia l'année dernière.

\- Promis si tu dis que c'est mieux. Et puis on pourra toujours jouer au foot ensemble tous les trois sans problème car il n'y a pas besoin de magie pour taper dans le ballon. Notre sœur finira même par nous battre car elle sait déjà bien tacler. Affirma Dudley.

\- Merci les garçons. Répondit Pétunia.

\- Pétunia : tu as dit que notre fille ne serait peut-être pas une sorcière même si ses frères le sont. Commença Vernon songeur.

\- Oui. Répondit sa femme.

\- Tu crois que des parents sorciers peuvent vivre la même situation que nous mais à l'envers : c'est-à-dire,avoir un enfant sans magie parmi toute leur nichée ? Demanda Vernon très curieux.

\- D'après Lily ça pouvait arriver. Répondit Pétunia songeuse en rassemblant ses souvenirs.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Harry très curieux.

\- Oui je l'ai entendu parler de ça à votre grand-mère une fois et apparemment c'est très mal vu pour le pauvre enfant qui nait sans magie car ce serait une honte au sein d'une famille de sorciers. Expliqua Pétunia.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait exister. Avoua Dudley curieux.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne mais ça arrive. Affirma sa mère.

\- Ces gens ont un nom ? Demanda Vernon curieux lui aussi.

\- Il me semble que oui mais je ne m'en rappelle pas._ »

La jeune femme regretta ses lacunes mais elle ne savait pas comment trouver des livres pour comprendre le monde sorcier. Toutefois, Vernon songeur lui remémora l'existence de sa maison toujours intacte à Cokeworth puis lui demanda si Lily n'avait pas laissé ses livres scolaires dans sa chambre d'enfants ou au grenier car il lui semblait avoir vu des caisses de livres une fois. Pétunia réfléchit puis donna raison à son mari en songeant que la maison était maintenant fermée depuis des années.

Elle parla ensuite de la demeure des Evans aux deux enfants curieux. Harry abasourdi apprit ensuite qu'il possédait une partie de la maison car il avait hérité de la part de sa mère et Pétunia détenait l'autre. La sorcière n'avait jamais franchi le seuil de la maison depuis l'enterrement de ses parents car elle se rendait seulement au cimetière durant ses séjours dans la ville de son enfance. Pétunia finit par faire une proposition à Vernon :

« _ Que dirais-tu si nous allions passer quelques jours à Cokeworth cet été afin de montrer la maison aux enfants mais aussi la chambre de Lily à Harry ?

\- Oui ce pourrait être une bonne idée. Reconnut Vernon songeur.

\- Maman : ma maman Lily a donc laissé beaucoup de choses à elle là-bas ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Oui : ta maman a laissé toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre avant son mariage chez les sorciers. Donc tu pourrais voir ses objets si nous nous rendons à Cokeworth. Répondit Pétunia.

\- Wow.

\- Je pourrais aussi te montrer le parc où elle se rendait souvent avec son ami d'enfance. Dit Pétunia.

\- Ma Maman Lily avait un ami ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Oui ce garçon était un très grand ami et c'était un petit sorcier lui aussi. Révéla Pétunia gênée.

\- Ah oui ? L'interrogea Harry très avide.

\- Oui : ce garçon s'appelait Severus Rogue et c'est lui qui a révélé à ta maman que c'était une sorcière quand nous étions petits tous les trois. Il n'habitait pas très loin de chez nous. Avoua Pétunia honteuse en songeant à sa jalousie maladive ainsi que son propre dédain envers ce garçon.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourra le voir ? Demanda Harry follement excité à l'idée de rencontrer un ami de sa mère.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas car les sorciers sont très discrets et se cachent en général. Répondit Pétunia.

\- Alors tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu ? Voulut savoir Vernon.

\- Franchement non. Dit sa femme.

\- Dommage : cet homme aurait pu parler de Lily à Harry mais aussi aider nos enfants en leur expliquant comment fonctionne le monde magique. Regretta Vernon.

\- Hum je ne sais pas Vernon car Lily et lui se sont disputés un jour puis ils ne se sont plus parlés ensuite. Avoua Pétunia.

\- Ah. Répondit simplement son mari.

\- Mais peut-être qu'on le verra Maman et puis c'est vieux tout ça, il a peut-être oublié leur dispute depuis.

\- Peut-être Harry, en tout cas, j'espère qu'il a oublié mes méchancetés envers lui. Dit sa mère inquiète.

\- Maman : je suis sur qu'il n'y pense plus car tu es gentille et ça se voit. La rassura Harry avant de l'enlacer.

\- Merci Harry. Répondit simplement Pétunia sincèrement touchée.

. En tout cas, je ne sais pas si nous verrons Mr Rogue mais nous pourrons emmener les livres de Maman Lily si tu veux bien Harry comme ça Duddy et toi pourrez en apprendre plus sur le monde des sorciers. Proposa Vernon.

\- Oui Papa ! Affirma Harry tout en restant attaché à Pétunia._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La Rowling n'a jamais précisé (ou alors je n'ai jamais lu ses propos à ce sujet) comment Pétunia a pu envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore quand elle lui a demandé à pouvoir étudier à Poudlard. Aussi, je la vois bien utiliser un bureau de poste sorcier pour envoyer sa lettre puisque ses parents ont bien du accompagner Lily sur le Chemin de Traverse pour l'achat de ses fournitures scolaires. Je pense que Pétunia a du s'y rendre avec eux au moins la première fois, ce qui dans mon récit lui a permis d'envoyer la lettre. **_

**_A bientôt !_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Je vous demande tout d'abord pardon pour ne pas avoir posté la suite pendant très longtemps, ni répondu aux review puisque j'ai toujours le vice de répondre quand je poste un nouveau chapitre. J'avoue avoir eu une panne d'inspiration pendant plusieurs semaines après les premières lignes alors j'ai préféré attendre au lieu de poster n'importe quoi ou quelque chose de bâclé. Cette fiction n'est pas ma principale mais c'est celle où j'écris avec mes tripes. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Merci aussi pour toutes vos reviews, je vais y répondre ce soir à mon retour du ciné ou demain car je veux d'abord poster le chapitre avant de partir. Merci aussi à Adenoide pour sa review :), c'est une guest donc je peux répondre seulement ici. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Au printemps, Marge prit le train pour se rendre les Dursley car le terme de Pétunia approchait. La sœur de Vernon n'aimait toujours par Harry, néanmoins, elle conservait toutes ses remarques acerbes dans son esprit puisque son frère l'avait sérieusement menacé de la renier si elle s'en prenait au petit garçon. Marge avait donc décidé de se taire afin de ne pas être chassée car Vernon était la seule famille qui lui restait. Une fois parvenue à la gare, la jeune femme toujours aussi maussade monta en voiture avec son frère qui lui parla de sa nouvelle chambre.

En effet, Vernon avait étudié plusieurs devis puis un collègue de travail lui avait conseillé l'entreprise de son beau-frère. Ce dernier avait ensuite aménagé deux pièces supplémentaires au rez-de-chaussée afin de pouvoir y installer la chambre d'amis avec une salle de bain attenante grâce à une porte communicante. Une fois les travaux finis, les meubles de l'ancienne chambre d'amis furent simplement descendus dans la nouvelle. D'ailleurs, cet agrandissement de la demeure avait manifestement rassuré Harry sur le fait que personne ne lui volerait sa chambre.

Ainsi, Vernon put accueillir Marge chez lui sans entendre de lamentation de sa part puisqu'une chambre était à sa disposition au rez-de-chaussée, ni devoir contraindre ses fils à lui laisser l'une des leurs ou occuper la future chambre du bébé. La jeune femme salua sa belle-sœur ainsi que ses neveux et conserva pour elle toutes ses remarques. Son silence prudent ne l'empêchait cependant pas d'observer les enfants. Aussi, elle fut forcée de reconnaitre la bonne mine de Dudley mais aussi son épanouissement auprès de son frère d'adoption. Duddy ne ressemblait plus à la figurine des pneus Michelin mais à un petit garçon normal.

Certes, il avait repris un peu de rondeurs car son ossature était bien plus corpulente que celle de son cousin mais le pédiatre était satisfait de la courbe de poids de l'enfant qui semblait s'être repris de sa maladie. Le bilan de santé d'Harry semblait également satisfaisant d'après les explications de Vernon à Marge. Le petit garçon était plus menu que son frère mais c'était du à sa constitution et non des privations. Il était également suivi par l'ophtalmo qui lui faisait suivre des séances de soins pour limiter son strabisme naissant. Vernon était également satisfait des notes des deux enfants à l'école et ne demandait donc pas plus à la vie, si ce n'est que le bébé ainsi que Pétunia se portent bien.

D'ailleurs, le moldu avait engagé Mrs Figg pour quelques heures durant la semaine afin qu'elle puisse aider la future maman pour les taches ménagères car il avait noté que sa femme se fatiguait de plus en plus entre la maison et les deux enfants. Vernon avait bien tenté de l'aider mais il rentrait tard le soir en ce moment. De plus, le moldu combinait seulement des désastres en cuisine donc il refusait de voir sa femme ou les enfants s'intoxiquer par sa faute. Pétunia faisait donc la cuisine mais Mrs Figg la voisine se chargeait de la lessive et des plus gros travaux ménagers durant ses visites.

Afin de faire plaisir à sa femme qui adorait son jardin, Vernon s'était mis au jardinage puis les garçons décidèrent de l'aider. Face à leur bonne volonté mais aussi le manque de connaissance de Vernon, Pétunia leur avait donné quelques indications tout en les aidant de son mieux même si son mari limitait ses mouvements de peur qu'elle ne se blesse. En effet, il avait entendu parler du cas d'une voisine qui avait accouché prématurément à cause d'une chute et ne voulait donc pas prendre de risques. Pétunia abasourdie se retrouvait donc pratiquement sans rien faire par moments, ce qui changeait grandement ses habitudes.

Elle s'était alors mise à la broderie et au tricot à force de lire des magazines sur les grossesses heureuses mais aussi les revues créatives sur les vêtements ou accessoires pour enfants. C'est ainsi qu'Harry avait obtenu un nouvel étui à lunettes avec son prénom brodé dessus et Dudley une trousse où sa mère avait brodé au point de croix son personnage préféré après avoir trouvé la grille dans l'un de ses nouveaux journaux. Si Duddy avait modérément apprécié le cadeau car il préférait ses figurines, il n'en allait pas de même pour Harry qui s'était aussitôt enthousiasmé pour son étui à lunettes. Ce n'était pas tant l'objet en soi qui le ravissait le plus mais le fait que Pétunia l'avait réalisé pour lui.

L'enfant se sentait de plus en plus proche de sa seconde maman et éprouvait un attachement pratiquement viscéral à son égard même s'il n'oubliait bien évidemment pas Lily dont il contemplait le doux visage tous les jours sur la photographie. Le petit garçon veillait aussi à sa manière sur Pétunia toujours abasourdie par les petites attentions de l'enfant qui lui portait régulièrement un coussin pour le caler sur le dossier de sa chaise ou un tabouret afin qu'elle puisse étendre ses jambes. La future maman le remerciait toujours par quelques caresses dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Elle avait aussi brodé quelques accessoires pour le bébé tout en s'interrogeant sur la future apparence de sa fille. Vernon avait aussi amusé sa famille en rentrant un soir avec une petite robe achetée à un vendeur ambulant près de son travail. La robe rose n'était pas la plus belle du monde mais ce geste avait fortement ému sa femme car Vernon n'était pas quelqu'un de très expansif même s'il s'était grandement amélioré durant la maladie de Dudley puis les événements qui suivirent. D'ailleurs, il faisait très attention aux propos de Marge afin d'être certain qu'elle ne blesse pas Harry par ses propos débiles. Sa sœur faisait donc de son mieux pour réprimer son mauvais caractère en partie due à sa solitude ainsi que sa parfaite connaissance du refus de son voisin de songer à quelque chose entre eux.

Marge était consciente de ne pas du tout ressembler aux canons de beauté des magazines mais elle ne comprenait pas comment une de ses amies de bridge pourtant plus grosse qu'elle était parvenue à trouver un mari. En réalité, Marge ne parvenait pas à réaliser que son mauvais caractère et sa tendance autoritaire la rendait extrêmement antipathique aux yeux des gens. Aussi, aucun homme ne souhaitait s'enchainer à un dragon de ce genre. Marge trouvait donc refuge auprès de ses chiens incapables de la trahir à ses yeux ou encore son frigo. A l'insu de tous, l'anglaise achetait les romans à l'eau de rose de Barbara Cartland afin de rêver du grand amour mais nul prince charmant ne venait jamais frapper à sa porte.

Aussi, elle s'aigrissait de plus en plus en raison de sa conviction de finir vieille fille et sans enfants à elle. Certes, Marge reportait toute son affection sur Duddy mais ce n'était pas son propre fils et nul mari ne passait ses soirées avec elle. La jeune femme avait bien tenté de s'inscrire à une agence matrimoniale à l'insu de Vernon mais la directrice de l'agence ne lui trouvait jamais aucun rendez-vous galant. Pire encore, elle lui avait même suggéré de tenter sa chance auprès des candidats étrangers mais Marge ne voulait pas d'un homme issu de l'autre bout du monde ou d'un type qui voulait seulement se marier pour obtenir la nationalité anglaise avant de la larguer.

Ainsi, _Miss Dursley_ continuait de ruminer ses idées noires en silence tout en contemplant l'heureux tableau de la famille parfaite sous ses yeux entre les deux petits garçons bruyants, Pétunia enceinte jusqu'au fond des yeux et Vernon en papa heureux. Au bout d'un moment, Marge fut ravie de pouvoir se retirer dans la nouvelle chambre d'amis sous le prétexte de se reposer puis elle ordonna à son chien également du voyage de la fermer avant de s'endormir après s'être envoyée un bon verre de whisky chipé dans la réserve de Vernon…

Le lendemain, la jeune femme prétexta la fatigue du voyage pour rester à la maison au lieu de suivre toute la joyeuse tribu au magasin de puériculture. Marge s'installa donc devant la télévision avec un paquet de chips au cheddar avant de se plonger dans les aventures de Brooke, Taylor et Ridge Forrester qu'elle trouvait si sexy. La sorcière se mit même à rêver de voir Ridge Forrester sortir de la télé et l'emmener loin de l'Angleterre si grise afin de lui faire découvrir l'amour, Los Angeles ainsi que le sexe par la même occasion…

Pendant ce temps, ses deux neveux curieux observaient les landaus en compagnie de leurs parents désireux d'acheter des accessoires pour le bébé. Les deux enfants taquinèrent leur mère à la vue d'une poussette rose puis Vernon proposa de le prendre avant d'amuser les gamins en feignant de piloter une voiture de formule 1. Il finit même par leur donner les commandes du landau pour les occuper pendant que Pétunia regardait les tours de lits ou autres. A la fin, les deux petits garçons hilares observèrent leur père porter de nombreux sacs jusqu'à la voiture après leur passage à la caisse pendant qu'ils poussaient le landau flambant neuf.

Les jours suivants, Harry et Dudley curieux voulurent aider leur père à peindre les murs de la chambre du bébé. Ils créèrent cependant une joyeuse pagaille avec Vernon au point que Marge resta sans voix à la vue de son frère couvert de peinture rose des pieds à la tête. Elle conserva cependant un silence prudent puis se rendit au salon avant de vider discrètement un autre verre de whisky.

* * *

Un matin, Marge contempla Pétunia, Vernon et les deux gosses installer les meubles puis elle dut les prendre en photographie. La jeune femme ne dit rien mais attendit de pouvoir s'éclipser sur le prétexte de promener son chien et Bacon celui d'Harry pour se rendre à l'épicerie afin d'acheter une bouteille de whisky. Toutefois, Marge n'eut pas le temps de la boire comme prévu le soir bien à l'abri dans la chambre d'amis car Vernon frappa comme un demeuré à la porte. Sa sœur paniquée dissimula d'abord la bouteille sous son oreiller avant de lui ouvrir et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas :

« _ Vernon quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Pétunia a des contractions donc on va à la maternité. Expliqua Vernon agité.

\- Ok. Répondit Marge qui voulut retourner se coucher afin de boire son coup en paix.

\- Alors voilà : je te laisse Harry et Dudley qui se sont réveillés et ne veulent pas rester seuls. Dit Vernon.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Marge.

\- Auntie, Auntie le bébé arrive ! Hurla Harry surexcité.

\- Daddy a dit qu'on peut rester avec toi pour faire la fête et une soirée pyjama tous les trois. Affirma Dudley avant de montrer son coussin, ses jouets et des gâteaux à sa tante abasourdie.

\- Mais vous devriez être couchés à cette heure-ci ! Protesta Marge.

\- Ils sont trop excités par la perspective de la naissance du bébé pour se coucher Margie et puis tu es venue pour nous aider non ? Donc tu t'en occupes. Décréta Vernon.

\- Mais…

\- Vernon : on peut demander à Mrs Figg de venir ? S'inquiéta Pétunia.

\- Non c'est tard et puis elle viendra déjà demain matin donc c'est Marge qui va s'en occuper pour une fois. Affirma son mari.

\- … (grimace de douleur de sa femme).

\- Maman t'as mal ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

\- Oui mais ça va passer Harry. La rassura Pétunia.

\- Bon on va y aller les enfants mais soyez sages avec Auntie et toi Marge fais bien attention à eux. Ordonna Vernon.

\- Eh Vernon t'as pas oublié un truc ? Hurla Marge en observant le couple traverser le salon.

\- Quoi ? Demanda son frère.

\- La valise de Pétunia pour la maternité et les affaires du bébé ! Affirma Marge à la vue de ses mains vides.

\- Oh c'est vrai ! S'exclama Vernon.

\- La voilà Daddy ! Affirmèrent les deux garçons rapides comme l'éclair pour aller chercher la valise placée près des escaliers dans l'attente du départ.

\- Merci les enfants : bon soyez sages avec Auntie car elle n'a pas l'habitude de garder des gamins.

\- Maman tu reviens demain ? Demanda Harry inquiet à Pétunia.

\- Non je vais rester quelques jours à l'hôpital mais Duddy et toi viendrez me voir demain puis vous rencontrerez aussi votre petite sœur. Promit la future maman qui commença à se plier en deux à cause de la douleur.

\- Bon les enfants, je vais chercher la voiture : restez avec votre maman une minute, je reviens tout de suite. Promit Vernon pour rassurer les garçons paniqués par la vision de leur mère mal en point._ »

* * *

Harry s'approcha de sa mère et l'enlaça avant de poser sa tête sur son ventre dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur. L'enfant le fit simplement pour aider Pétunia grâce à un câlin mais la jeune femme se sentit soudainement mieux puis nota une étincelle qui disparut aussitôt. Pétunia abasourdie se demanda si Harry venait inconsciemment d'utiliser la magie pour l'aider mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage car Vernon venait de sortir la voiture du garage. La future maman répondit ensuite aux questions de son second fils :

« _ Ça va mieux Maman ?

\- Oui Harry, merci, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais ça va mieux. Lui chuchota Pétunia.

\- Pétunia me voilà ! Hurla Vernon excité et inquiet à la fois tout en courant pour rejoindre le perron sans se soucier de laisser la voiture ouverte ainsi que les clés à l'intérieur.

\- Alors on y va. Dit sa femme qui s'appuya sur lui pour sortir.

\- Dad n'oublie pas la valise ! Hurla Dudley une minute plus tarde avant de courir après le couple dans le jardin.

\- Merci Dudley, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ou ton frère ! Affirma Vernon en se tapant le front face à sa stupidité avant de ranger la valise dans le coffre.

\- De rien._ Se rengorgea son fils._ Et Daddy n'oublie pas la valise dans le coffre tout à l'heure.

\- Promis Duddy et toi tu veilles sur ton frère et Auntie d'accord ? Je te confie la maison car tu es le plus costaud de vous deux. Répondit son père.

_\- Yes Dad_ ! Hurla Dudley enthousiaste._"

Une minute plus tard, le couple partit pendant que Marge faisait rentrer Dudley à l'intérieur. Ensuite, la jeune femme ordonna aux enfants d'aller se coucher mais Duddy lui rappela la soirée pyjama promise par son père et affirma la dénoncer si elle les mettait tout de suite au lit. Marge livide acquiesça puis maugréa un peu puis leur demanda d'aller chercher des chips au cheddar avant de profiter de leur départ pour se ruer dans la chambre d'amis. La moldue retira sa bouteille de sous l'oreille et alla la dissimuler dans le panier de linge sale de sa petite salle de bains afin de la cacher aux enfants.

Ensuite, Marge sortit de la salle de bains puis resta abasourdie par la vision des deux garçons déjà affalés sur le lit avec les chips au cheddar, des bonbons et pleins de jouets. La jeune femme estima que la soirée serait longue mais ne pouvait rien faire. Effectivement, Marge dut supporter les deux morveux en train de sauter sur son lit puis ils dévorèrent ses chips au Cheddar. La moldue désespérée contempla également Dudley utiliser son rouge à lèvres pour couvrir son visage de peinture de guerre comme les indiens. Ensuite Duddy et Ryry les peaux-rouges attaquèrent la visage pale Marge avant de l'attacher sur une chaise.

La jeune femme ressentit un immense mal à la tête en raison des chants de guerre des deux enfants qui voulurent ensuite effectuer la danse de la pluie et ne se soucièrent plus de leur victime.

* * *

Enfin, Marge fut libérée puis leur ordonna d'aller enfin se coucher mais les gamins affirmèrent dormir avec elle ce soir. La moldue abasourdie dut donc les border et s'installer au milieu d'eux avant de soupirer après les avoir entendus demander une histoire :

« _ Je ne connais pas d'histoire moi. Ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Lis nous un de tes livres Auntie alors ! Exigea Dudley.

\- Ce ne sont pas des livres pour enfants. Rétorqua Marge.

\- Allez lis nous quelque chose ! Ordonna Duddy.

\- Bon d'accord après ne vous plaignez pas si vous vous ennuyez parce ce que ce sont des livres de filles. Maugréa Marge tout en saisissant sa copie de _Le lord Ecossais et la Rose d'Angleterre_._ »

Dudley et Harry curieux écoutèrent quelques minutes puis Duddy protesta contre ce truc de fille mais Marge s'en moqua car elle était passionnée par sa lecture. L'enfant s'endormit rapidement contrairement à son frère qui n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par les aventures romanesques de la jeune Jane dans l'Ecosse du XIXe siècle mais par l'illumination des traits de Marge ainsi que sa voix si douce tout d'un coup. Il écouta donc son récit puis Marge cessa au bout d'une cinquantaine de pages après avoir entendu l'horloge du salon sonner les douze coups de minuit. Elle observa le gamin encore éveillé et prit la parole :

« _ Il est temps que tu dormes Garçon.

\- Tante Marge pourquoi t'es moins gentille quand tu lis pas ton livre ? Demanda Harry.

\- Hein ?

\- Y a cinq minutes t'étais contente car Jane était avec John dans les montagnes écossaises et maintenant t'es sévère. Expliqua l'enfant.

\- Parce que les livres sont bien plus beaux que la réalité Gamin. Rétorqua Marge en lui parlant sans aménité pour une fois.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Beh regardes moi Gamin : je suis grosse, moche et toute seule. Donc ma vie n'est pas belle et je suis triste.

\- C'est parce que t'as pas de mari que t'es méchante avec les autres ? Voulut savoir Harry.

\- Y a pas que ça Gamin mais oui je suis méchante aussi parce que je me sens seule chez moi. Toi tu as Vernon, Pétunia, Duddy, ton chien, moi je n'ai rien.

\- Mais si tu nous a nous. Rétorqua Harry.

\- Ouais mais c'est pas pareil Gamin : je veux mon mari à moi et des enfants mais je n'en ai pas. Personne ne veut de moi car je suis grosse, laide et méchante. Sanglota Marge.

\- Mais non t'es pas laide, t'es un peu méchante mais ça peut changer. Dit alors Harry avant d'enlacer Marge abasourdie par l'attitude affectueuse du gamin à son égard malgré l'hostilité de la jeune femme envers lui.

. Je vois pas comment.

\- Regardes Duddy était méchant lui aussi puis il est gentil maintenant tout comme Papa et Maman. Il faut que tu y croies et ça change, c'est magique ! Affirma Harry.

\- Tu veux dire la magie de l'amour comme dans les livres ? Demanda Marge surprise qui tentait de comprendre le raisonnement du gamin.

\- Ouais : la magie ça aide mais il faut aussi que tu change là. Répondit Harry en touchant le cœur de Marge.

\- Hm c'est dur Harry parce que personne veut de moi.

\- Tu changerais si je te trouve un mari grâce à la magie ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- La magie existe pas Harry sauf dans les livres ou les dessins animé à la con que tu regarde avec Dudley.

\- Mais tu changerais si t'avais un mari ? Insista Harry.

\- D'accord Harry : je change si tu me trouves un mari. Affirma Marge d'un ton distrait.

\- Alors je vais te chercher un mari. Promit Harry.

\- C'est ça Harry: trouve moi un mari écossais qui s'appelle Ridge et moi je te promets de te choisir comme garçon d'honneur à mon mariage. Répondit Marge pour se moquer de lui.

\- Pourquoi il doit s'appeler Ridge ou être écossais ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Parce que Ridge est le nom de mon personnage préféré à la télé et écossais parce que le héros de mon livre est écossais. Bon maintenant on dort. Répliqua Marge. _ »

Marge éteignit la lumière puis resta sans voix face au geste du gamin qui se blottit contre elle pour s'endormir mais elle ne le repoussa pas. A sept heures du matin, Marge se leva la première pour répondre au téléphone puis Vernon surexcité lui annonça la naissance de Liliana-Marjorie Dursley. Sa sœur le félicita et fut flattée par le choix des parents de donner à leur fille les prénoms des leurs sœurs respectives. En réalité, Vernon expliqua à sa sœur qu'ils avaient décidé de modifier légèrement celui de Lily Potter pour ne pas empiéter sur l'identité de la défunte. Marge acquiesça avant de lui promettre d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux gamins à leur réveil.

Ensuite, elle alla ouvrir à Mrs Figg qui sonnait à la porte puis la voisine prépara le petit-déjeuner pendant que la sœur de Vernon allait annoncer la nouvelle aux enfants manifestement réveillés depuis peu. Les deux garçons ravis sautèrent sur le lit de Marge après avoir appris la naissance de Liliana-Marjorie qu'Harry surnomma _Lilymay_ puisqu'elle était née au mois de mai. Enfin, ils se ruèrent à la cuisine où Mrs Figg hilare dut écouter tout leur long discours sur leur nouvelle charge de grands frères.

* * *

Vernon rayonnant revint dans la matinée puis leur montra un cliché polaroid où Pétunia souriant tenait un minuscule bébé dans les bras. Rassuré Dudley prit la parole :

« _ La dame de l'hôpital elle avait raison Harry !

\- Hein ? Demanda Vernon curieux.

\- Elle a dit que notre sœur ne serait pas un têtard comme sur la telle mais un bébé comme ceux qu'on voit dans les poussettes des mamans ! Affirma Dudley en rappelant à l'assistance l'épisode de l'échographie.

\- Bien entendu que c'est un bébé comme les autres ! S'esclaffa Vernon hilare.

\- Elle a les yeux de quelle couleur : ils sont fermés sur la photo ! Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Alors ses yeux sont entre le vert et le marron : donc ils ont pris un peu de vous deux. Affirma Vernon à ses fils.

\- Ouais !

\- Elle a beaucoup de cheveux dis-donc : mais ils sont roux ou blonds ? Demanda Marge curieuse face au cliché.

\- Ils sont blonds-roux d'après Pétunia : Lily la maman d'Harry était rousse comme leur père et Pétunia est blonde comme moi donc je dirais que c'est un mélange de nos deux famille : les Dursley et les Evans. Affirma Vernon.

\- Daddy : Maman va bien ? Demanda Harry inquiet pour sa mère.

\- Oui Harry : elle va bien et se repose un peu donc je vous emmènerai la voir cet après-midi quand elle se sera reposée. Vous verrez aussi Liliana-Marjorie. Le rassura Vernon.

\- Non c'est _Lilymay_ Dad, pas Liliana-Marjorie. Intervint Dudley.

\- Ils ont déjà donné un surnom au bébé. Expliqua Mrs Figg.

\- Bon d'accord. Dit Vernon amusé._ »

Le moldu resta un peu avec ses enfants pour leur raconter la naissance de la petite LilyMay puis il alla se doucher avant de retourner à l'hôpital. Parmi les membres de la maisonnée, seul Harry nota la soudaine tristesse de Marge qui s'éclipsa un instant. L'enfant curieux la suivit et la vit fouiller dans le panier de linge sale de la salle de bain des invités. Harry surpris la vit extraire une bouteille du panier et la déboucher avant de porter le goulot à sa bouche mais il lui interdit de boire :

« _ Auntie : ne bois pas !

\- Gamin : laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Non : je te laisse pas toucher ce truc : Papa dit que c'est pas bon pour les enfants et qu'il en boit pas beaucoup sinon c'est pas bien. Il boit une goutte dans un verre et pas plus mais toi tu veux boire à la bouteille ! Protesta Harry.

\- Et alors ?

\- Bois pas sinon je vais le dire à Papa. Menaça Harry.

\- … (silence de Marge qui pose la bouteille sur le lavabo).

\- Donne-moi ce truc. Ordonna gentiment Harry avant de saisir la bouteille.

\- J'suis pas alcoolo Gamin : je bois juste un verre parfois mais pas plus donc ne dis rien à Vernon. Demanda Marge.

\- D'accord, je dis rien si tu bois plus. Promit Harry.

\- Promis._ »

Ensuite, Harry sortit de la salle de bains en entraînant Marge avec lui pour ne pas la laisser seule. L'enfant songea à sa mère qui détenait Papa ainsi que trois enfants mais il réalisa que Marge était seule quand elle ne venait pas chez eux. Elle possédait ses chiens mais ce n'était pas la même chose même si Harry adorait son propre chien Bacon. Le petit garçon alla ranger la bouteille avec celles de son père puis réfléchit longuement sur le sort de Marge ou la manière de lui trouver un mari.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, il décida de la distraire un peu en lui demandant de les emmener au parc Dudley et lui. Marge voulut refuser, néanmoins, elle se ravisa de peur qu'il n'aille tout révéler à Vernon en cas de refus. La jeune femme suivit donc les enfants au parc avant de s'asseoir sur un banc pendant qu'ils faisaient du toboggan ou autre. Harry en profita pour parler de son projet à son frère abasourdi puis les deux enfants cherchèrent un monsieur célibataire parmi les voisins mais le seul était veuf ainsi que trop vieux pour Marge.

Enfin, Dudley prit son courage à deux mains puis parla d'un détail à Harry :

« _ Aucun monsieur voudra devenir le mari d'Auntie.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Harry surpris.

\- Regarde les autres dames près d'elle Harry : elles sont plus minces et jolies.

\- Y a pas que la beauté comme dit le lord écossais dans le livre de tante Marge ! Répondit son frère.

\- D'accord mais Auntie a mauvais caractère : j'ai entendu Papa le dire plein de fois à Maman et il dit qu'elle trouve pas de mari à cause de ça. Expliqua Duddy.

\- Oui mais elle peut changer grâce à Ridge l'écossais. Affirma Harry.

\- Qui c'est ce Ridge ? S'enquit Dudley abasourdi.

\- J'sais pas mais c'est le futur mari de Tante Marge et je vais le trouver. Affirma Harry.

\- Euh comment tu vas faire ? S'étonna Dudley.

\- Avec la magie.

\- Mais on sait pas comment l'utiliser. Protesta son frère.

\- Duddy t'as remarqué que la magie marche quand on quelque chose très fort comme quand tu voulais récupérer ton ballon dans l'arbre ? Demanda Harry en évoquant l'épisode survenu à Torquay.

\- Oui.

\- Donc on peut essayer de se concentrer tous les deux ce soir et de trouver ce monsieur. Proposa Harry.

\- Et tu crois qu'on va le faire apparaître chez nous pour le donner en cadeau à Auntie ? S'étonna Dudley,

\- On peut essayer. Insista Harry._ »

* * *

Ils changèrent ensuite de sujet quand Marge leur proposa de rentrer car leur père viendrait les chercher d'ici peu. Effectivement, Vernon se présenta au 4 Privet Drive une demi-heure plus tard puis les emmena à l'hôpital tous les trois. En effet, la maternité se trouvait au centre hospitalier où Dudley avait effectué ses soins durant sa maladie. Fort heureusement, ils ne se rendirent pas dans le même service cette fois-ci.

Harry curieux observa donc avec plus de tranquillité les portes des chambres puis Vernon souriant ouvrit celle de sa femme. Les petits garçons se précipitèrent à l'intérieur où Pétunia fatiguée mais heureuse les accueillit chaleureusement depuis son lit. Harry l'embrassa aussitôt puis admira le bébé dans ses bras tout comme Dudley curieux face à sa sœur. Les deux enfants observèrent la minuscule poupée endormie qui ouvrit cependant les yeux en raison du bruit. Harry resta aussitôt sans voix devant ses petits yeux dont la couleur oscillait entre le vert et marron clair. Il affirma qu'elle était très jolie puis Dudley abasourdi lui montra la taille de ses doigts minuscules puis sa touffe de cheveux :

« _ Eh Maman : Lilymay a beaucoup de cheveux : on dirait ceux des filles des Hologrammes ! S'exclama Duddy.

\- Qui est Lilymay et qui sont les Hologrammes ? S'etonna sa mère.

\- Lilymay est le surnom donné par les garçons à leur petite sœur. Expliqua Vernon.

\- Ah bon et qui sont les filles des Hologrammes ? Demanda Pétunia.

\- C'est celles du dessin-animé Jem et les Hologrammes : Maman tu deviens vieille si tu ne sais pas ça ! Protesta Duddy hilare.

\- Mais non Maman est pas vieille elle a pas eu le temps de voir le dessin-animé c'est tout. Affirma Harry.

\- Alors Lilymay vous plait les enfants ?

\- Ouais mais elle est trop petite encore pour jouer au foot avec nous : on va faire quoi avec elle en tant que grand-frère ? Demanda Duddy.

\- Elle est petite maintenant mais votre sœur va très vite grandir vous verrez. Les rassura Pétunia.

\- Grandis vite Lilymay comme ça on pourra jouer avec toi ! Dit Dudley à sa sœur.

\- Pas trop vite quand même, sinon les garçons vont nous la piquer mais Daddy ne veut pas voir Lilymay quitter la maison. Donc tu resteras avec nous jusqu'à tes trente ans au moins ma chérie. Affirma Vernon déjà gaga de sa fille.

\- T'inquiètes pas Papa on défendra notre sœur avec la magie ! Affirmèrent les garçons sans se soucier de la curiosité de Marge._ »

La petite famille resta encore un moment puis Vernon les raccompagna à Privet Drive avant de retourner à la maternité pour la nuit. Marge constata que Mrs Figg avait préparé le repas et se contenta donc de le mettre au four avant de faire manger les gosses. Ensuite, Marge les envoya rapidement au lit sans rencontrer de résistance cette fois-ci. La jeune femme put enfin s'installer dans le salon afin de regarder un film à l'eau de rose…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Dudley tentait de trouver une idée pour faire parvenir Ridge l'Ecossais jusqu'ici. Les deux enfants échafaudèrent plusieurs hypothèses puis décidèrent d'imiter le comportement de certains types qui appelaient les morts dans les films. Les deux enfants ne faisaient pas vraiment la différence entre le spiritisme et la magie mais ils voulaient appeler Ridge jusqu'à eux. Donc Dudley pensait que c'était la même chose même s'ils n'appelaient pas un mort mais le mari d'Auntie. Ils profitèrent de la distraction de Marge pour voler des bougies dans le tiroir de la cuisine mais aussi des allumettes puis retournèrent se coucher après avoir réglé la sonnerie de leur réveil à une heure du matin.

Le premier à se lever fut Harry qui secoua Dudley afin de l'inciter à se lever. Au bout d'un moment, son frère finit enfin par le suivre puis tous deux se rendirent dans la chambre d'amis où Marge était en train de ronfler. Les deux enfants saisirent les bougies mais aussi les bougeoirs trouvés dans la maison avant de les installer autour du lit de Marge. Les deux garçons allumèrent toutes les bougies avant de sur le lit de part et d'autre de Marge. Ensuite, Dudley prit la parole :

« _ Moi Dudley Dursley appelle à moi Ridge l'écossais !

\- …

\- Il vient pas Harry. Déplora Dudley.

\- Attend on peut essayer un truc comme ça : C'est _nous Dudley et Harry on cherche Ridge le mari de Marge_.

\- …

\- Donne-moi ta main Harry et pense très fort au mari d'Auntie. Proposa Dudley

\- Magie : on veut trouver un mari à Auntie Marge s'il te plait. Poursuivit ensuite Harry.

\- Magie : donne un mari à Auntie s'il te plait.

\- Magie : Auntie est malheureuse toute seule donc je veux vraiment la voire heureuse même si le mari que tu nous envoie n'est pas Ridge ou écossais. Demanda Harry tout en tenant la main de Dudley d'une part et en posant la seconde sur le cœur de Marge._ »

* * *

L'enfant répéta longuement sa litanie en compagnie de Dudley puis les deux enfants abasourdis constatèrent l'apparition d'un écran de fumée puis quatre personnes surprises apparurent dans la pièce. Harry joyeux montra à Duddy que l'un des deux hommes était tombé sur Marge qui se réveilla aussitôt en sursaut avant d'hurler.

« _ Au voleur !

\- Calmez-vous Mrs ! Tenta l'homme avant de défendre de son mieux face aux coups de Marge paniquée.

\- Archie que faisons-nous ici : on devrait être à l'hôpital moldu d'Inverness et pas dans cette maison. Protesta une femme asiatique auprès du second homme qui tenait un enfant eurasien tremblant dans les bras.

\- Je ne sais pas : j'ai voulu transplaner puisque nous étions à Sainte-Mangouste l'hôpital sorcier, je ne comprends pas ce qu'on fait ici ! Avoua le dénommé Archie.

\- Archie : lance un sort à ces gens pour les calmer puis on s'en va. Cette moldue va me tuer ! Dit l'homme.

\- Vous êtes des sorciers nous aussi ! Hurla Dudley de manière imprudente.

\- Hein ? Dit Archie tout en hésitant à pointer sa baguette sur les enfants et la femme dans ce cas.

\- Auntie le sait pas mais nous sommes des sorciers nous aussi ! Expliqua Dudley.

\- Sauf qu'on a pas encore de baguette parce qu'on a pas l'âge et on n'est pas encore à Poudlard. Ajouta Harry.

\- Mrs ça suffit : je ne vais rien vous faire. Tenta le second homme.

\- Levez-vous de mon corps espèce de pervers ! Hurla Marge.

\- Ridge : laisse cette femme tranquille. Ordonna la femme.

\- Ridge ? Harry on a réussi à faire venir le mari d'Auntie grâce à la magie ! Hurla Dudley.

\- Quoi, quel sortilège avez-vous utilisé ? Interrogea le dénommé Archie paniqué aux deux enfants.

\- On a demandé à la magie de faire venir Ridge l'écossais le futur mari d'Auntie et ça a marché. Proclama Dudley ravi.

\- C'est quoi ce cirque ? Demanda Marge tout en passant une robe de chambre.

\- Beh Auntie : tu m'as dit que tu voulais un mari et qu'il devait être écossais mais aussi s'appeler Ridge alors on a décidé de le chercher. Affirma Harry d'un ton candide.

\- Les enfants : la magie ne s'utilise pas pour n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas le temps de parler à vos parents pour leur raconter vos bêtises mais je reviendrais vous voir plus tard pour en discuter avec eux. Tonna le dénommé Archie.

\- Euh bonsoir Mrs, je suis désolé de vous avoir faire peur. Je peux vous emmener prendre une collation au salon de thé demain pour me faire pardonner ? Proposa Ridge qui trouvait que la moldue possédait de jolis yeux bleus, de beaux cheveux blonds et surtout de belles formes pulpeuses.

\- Je ne suis pas mariée donc c'est Mademoiselle. Répondit Marge tellement ravie par cette marque d'intérêt qu'elle en oubliait les circonstances de l'apparition de ce type.

\- Reginald : ce n'est pas le moment de flirter avec Mademoiselle. Où sommes-nous les enfants ? Demanda Archie.

\- A la maison dans le Surrey. Répondit Dudley curieux.

\- T'es pas Ridge l'écossais ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Ridge c'est mon surnom mais mon vrai nom c'est Reginald Mac Kintosh, lui c'est mon frère Archibald, elle ma belle-sœur Nalaa et le gamin c'est leur fils Toorj. Enfin, je suis bien écossais. Expliqua l'homme.

\- Le Surrey ? Mais quelle magie vous avez utilisée pour dévier mon sort de transplanage ? Demanda Archie abasourdi.

\- Boh on sait pas on a seulement cherché un mari pour tante Marge. _ Répondirent les gamins._ Au fait c'est quoi un transplanage ?

\- Archie, ces enfants ne savent pas encore maîtriser leur magie et Miss est une moldue je crois. Dit son frère.

\- Je m'appelle Marjorie mais vous pouvez m'appeler Marge. Minauda Marge.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais nous devons partir car Toorj n'est pas bien alors viens ici Archie que je te fasse transplaner.

\- Attends : Miss Marjorie vous pouvez me donner votre numéro ? Demanda Ridge le cracmol qui savait que les moldus communiquaient ainsi.

\- Oui.

\- Auntie donne lui aussi le numéro de la maison puisque tu es ici et pas chez toi ! Dit Harry ravi.

\- Oui t'as raison gamin. Dit Marge qui fouilla dans son sac pour saisir sa carte de visite et un stylo afin d'y rajouter le numéro du domicile

\- Ridge bouges-toi sinon je te laisse ici ! Ordonna Archie.

\- Oh ça va, râle pas pour une fois que je trouve une charmante demoiselle qui veut bien discuter avec moi.

\- Je t'avais bien dit Ridge de t'intéresser aux moldues car elles se moquent bien du fait que t'est un cracmol. Intervint Nalaa.

\- Ouais mais j'en vois pas beaucoup et elles sont pas aussi jolies que cette Miss. Et toi t'as bien trouvé un mari sorcier même si t'es une cracmolle comme moi. Protesta Ridge.

\- C'est quoi un cracmol ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- C'est une personne comme Nalaa, Toorj et moi qui sommes nés d'un papa ou maman sorciers mais nous ne savons pas faire de magie contrairement à vous deux ou mon frère Archie qui est un sorcier. Expliqua Ridge.

\- Mon fils n'est peut-être pas cracmol : il peut encore manifester sa magie à son âge ! Protesta Archie.

\- Archie c'est assez tard donc je pense que Toorj est comme moi. Répliqua sa femme.

\- Il n'a que six ans donc rien n'est certain: la petite Parkinson et le petit Londubat ne l'ont pas manifesté non plus encore ! Rétorqua son mari inquiet.

\- Bon, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital moldu maintenant car Toorj a quelque chose que les sorciers savent pas soigner mais à bientôt Miss Marjorie, je vous appelle demain. Conclut Ridge avant de s'incliner pour lui faire un baisemain.

\- J'attends votre appel Ridge. Minauda Marge tellement heureuse qu'elle ne fit même pas attention au geste du sorcier qui saisit le bras de son frère pour transplaner._ »

* * *

Marge ravie songea qu'elle venait enfin d'obtenir son premier rendez-vous et ne songea pas à la situation rocambolesque vécue une minute auparavant. En revanche, les gamins surexcités firent la danse de la joie autour d'elle en affirmant avoir trouvé son mari. Au bout d'un moment Marge redescendit sur Terre puis elle exigea des explications sur leurs propos et ceux des gens à peine entrevus. C'est ainsi que la jeune femme abasourdie apprit non seulement l'existence de la magie mais aussi du fait que les deux enfants étaient des sorciers.

En temps normal, Marge n'aurait pas cru les gamins, néanmoins, l'apparition de Ridge l'écossais n'était pas le fruit de ses rêves, ni de sa cuite. Enfin c'était elle qui s'était moquée d'Harry en lui demandant de lui trouver un mari écossais du nom de Ridge. Bon d'accord, ce type ne s'appelait pas vraiment Ridge mais Reginald, ce n'était pas un apollon comme le Ridge Forrester de la télé, ni un couturier milliardaire, cependant, ce type s'intéressait à elle. Or, Marge ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance inouïe même si leur rencontre s'était effectuée dans des circonstances bizarres. Aussi, elle entendait bien attraper et garder ce Ridge Mac Kintosh même si sa famille était étrange ou si son frère pratiquait la magie.

Ensuite, elle proposa aux gamins de garder ça secret car elle ne voulait pas voir Vernon s'en mêler:

« _ Il ne faut rien dire à Vernon pour le moment les enfants sinon ils risquent de vous gronder pour avoir utilisé votre magie ou je sais pas quoi.

\- Ouais t'as raison Auntie. Dit Dudley pas désireux de voir son père s'énerver contre eux.

\- Bon allez vous coucher.

\- Ah non : j'ai pas sommeil maintenant. Protesta Dudley.

\- Bon alors vas chercher des chips au cheddar et à boire : vous allez rester avec moi dans ce cas. Ordonna Marge pour éloigner Duddy car elle voulait parler à Harry en privé.

\- Ok.

\- Gamin, je sais pas comment t'as fait mais tu m'as trouvé un mari. Dit ensuite Marge à Harry après le départ de son neveu.

\- C'est la magie Auntie ! Affirma Harry heureux de voir Marge sourire pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- Tu seras vraiment mon garçon d'honneur si je me marie Gamin. Décréta Marge.

\- Et Dudley ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Lui aussi. Promit Marge déjà en train de rêver de voile blanc, d'alliances et de rubans de soie…

\- Comment tu vas voir Ridge s'il habite en Ecosse ?

\- On va attendre son appel puis on verra ensuite s'il vient ici par le train, l'avion ou la voiture. S'il vient pas, c'est moi qui irais le débusquer en Ecosse magie ou pas magie ce type ne m'échappera pas, foi de Marge Dursley. Affirma la jeune femme.

\- Tu nous emmèneras avec toi ?

\- Ouais pourquoi pas, par contre, Harry ne fais plus de magie de ce genre. Lui recommanda Marge.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna l'enfant.

\- Harry, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi mais merci. Par contre, tout le monde n'est pas gentil comme toi Harry, je connais pas le monde que tu viens de faire entrer dans notre vie mais certains sont peut-être méchants. On a eu de la chance car Ridge est manifestement gentil tout comme son frère qui vous a reproché votre imprudence mais nous aurions pu tomber sur des gens méchants à leur place. Donc tu dois pas rappeler d'autres personnes ici. L'avertit Marge.

\- Oui t'as raison. Dit l'enfant en songeant aux méchants qui tuèrent ses parents.

\- En tout cas, merci Harry, vraiment : personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi avant. Révéla Marge émue._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'essaie de ne pas faire d'anachronisme mais ça peut parfois m'arriver (je ne sais plus à quelle date la série les feux de l'amour a commencé). Pour ceux qui suivent aussi mes autres fictions, ils ont du voir un petit clin d'œil à l'une d'elles mais considérez toujours qu'il s'agit seulement de ressemblances ou d'univers parallèles si vous voulez et qui n'ont pas de liens entre eux. **_

_**Marge n'est pas un personnage sympathique mais j'ai voulu lui donner une autre chance comme aux Dursley et c'est Harry qui la rend meilleure. **_

_**A bientôt, je dois filer d'ici peu. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir: j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde et j'en profite pour remercier aussi les guests ici : Adenoide, Faenlgiec. Arwen Jedusor, Yuri Girl et Guest. J'ai vu que vous avez apprécié mes explications sur Marge ou encore l'attitude des enfants qui tentent de lui trouver un mari. J'ai toujours pensé que la méchanceté d'une partie des gens (pas tout le temps car il y a aussi des pourritures qui n'ont subi aucun traumatisme) provenait souvent de la souffrance de ces personnes durant l'enfance ou plus tard. Je ne suis pas une psy mais Marge s'est très souvent sentie repoussée, notamment par son voisin selon moi donc elle se sera aigrie. Enfin, je ne sais pas vous mais il me semble qu'il est difficile de résister au petit Harry donc comment Marge pourrait encore le traiter avec morgue après avoir vu ses efforts pour lui trouver un Ridge écossais ? **_

_**Ce chapitre est petit mais il contient une notion qui me semble très importante pour Harry donc je ne veux pas la noyer dans une partie plus longue. **_

**_Au fait, pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fictions, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne voyez pas de nouveaux chapitres à l'horizon pour La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent IV, j'y travaille mais ce n'est pas encore prêt. Or, la fiction Merci Harry m'a appris qu'il vaut mieux écrire lentement mais avec inspiration plutôt que de bâcler donc je prends mon temps. _**

**_A bientôt et Bonne Lecture. _**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Marge salua son frère revenu de la clinique pour voir les enfants mais aussi se reposer un peu. Elle ne dit cependant rien à Vernon au sujet du rite effectué par les garçons cette nuit mais se mit à tourner autour du téléphone tout en faisant de son mieux afin de détourner l'attention de son frère. Ce dernier s'occupa de ses garçons avant de se reposer jusqu'au déjeuner puis il les emmena à la clinique durant l'après-midi pendant que Marge prétendait détenir une migraine atroce. La jeune femme patienta longuement puis commença à désespérer de recevoir l'appel de Ridge avant de cesser de fixer l'appareil. Toutefois, le téléphone sonna enfin vers quinze heures puis elle se précipita dessus afin de répondre.

Marge s'efforça de conserver un ton normal et se retint donc à grand-peine pour ne pas exulter en entendant la voix de Ridge à l'autre bout du fil. L'écossais demanda de ses nouvelles ainsi que des enfants après les événements de la nuit dernière. Marge le rassura aussitôt puis le cracmol s'excusa pour ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt mais il avait passé le reste de la nuit puis la matinée avec la petite famille de son frère à l'hôpital d'Inverness. Marge songea à l'enfant dans les bras de son père la veille et s'enquit de son état. Ridge ne voulut pas l'accabler avec ses problèmes, néanmoins, la moldue insista. L'écossais lui confia donc sa préoccupation pour son neveu car les sorciers ne parvenaient pas à le soigner et leur avaient conseillé de se rendre chez les moldus.

Marge le questionna sur l'expression sur les moldus puis compris qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un nom donné aux gens sans aucune magie comme elle ou son frère. Elle écouta ensuite Ridge parler de son neveu manifestement très faible depuis des mois malgré tous les traitements possibles. A la fin, l'enfant fut donc porté à l'hôpital moldu hier soir mais le personnel soignant voulait le garder en observation et était en train de lui faire plusieurs examens. Reginald confessa sa perplexité face aux trucs appelés piqûres par sa belle-sœur ou encore les analyses de sang car lui-même connaissait seulement les potions comme traitement. Il expliqua n'avoir jamais beaucoup fréquenté le monde de Marge et être resté chez lui auprès de sa famille même s'il n'était malheureusement pas un sorcier.

Ensuite, Ridge donna à Marge curieuse des détails sur sa condition de cracmol. La moldue apprit ainsi que les parents sorciers ne gardaient pas souvent les enfants cracmols chez eux mais les plaçaient dans un orphelinat moldu pour éviter l'opprobre sur eux ou le reste de leurs enfants. Toutefois, ses géniteurs refusèrent d'en faire de même et le gardèrent donc avec eux. Toutefois, Ridge avoua à Marge que son frère Archie avait ensuite eu du mal à trouver une épouse à cause de lui car les sorciers craignaient de se marier avec le frère ou la sœur d'un cracmol de peur de donner naissance à des enfants cracmols eux aussi.

A la fin, Archibald avait rencontré Nalaa l'amie cracmolle de Mrs Parkinson. Cette dernière était une sorcière originaire de la Mongolie qui épousa Mr Patrick Parkinson. Après son mariage, Mrs Parkinson voulut emmener Nalaa son amie en Angleterre avec elle. Les deux femmes adoraient l'équitation mais montaient seulement des chevaux mongols qui étaient l'équivalent de poneys. Donc Parkinson n'avait pas voulu leur acheter des purs-sangs anglais tout de suite de peur qu'elles ne sachent pas les maîtriser. Nalaa avait protesté car elle détenait des diplômes moldus dans le monde de l'équitation mais elle s'était inclinée sur le moment.

Ensuite, Parkinson s'était donc adressé à Archibald car il savait que ce type possédait des chevaux et poneys de toute beauté même si son activité principale était la brasserie ou distillerie familiale des Mac Kintosh. Le sorcier aimait ses animaux mais il n'en vivait pas, néanmoins, Parkinson estimait pouvoir le convaincre de lui vendre de gentils chevaux chez lui. Nalaa s'était tout de suite intéressée au petit élevage d'Archibald puis tous deux avaient sympathisé. La jeune femme commença à aider Archie dans les soins de ses chevaux et poneys, ce qui lui fit souvent délaisser son amie Mrs Parkinson.

Ensuite, Nalaa convainquit aussi les deux frères de ne pas limiter leur production d'alcool aux sorciers mais de tenter de s'insérer chez les moldus également. Ce fut donc Nalaa qui se chargea de la paperasserie car Archibald et son frère ne connaissaient pas beaucoup le monde moldu. La jeune femme finit même par ouvrir une petite boutique au village moldu près de chez eux et y vendait leur production aux moldus ainsi que des objets touristiques. Au bout d'un moment, Archibald finit par épouser Nalaa puis tous deux eurent un petit garçon prénommé Toorj par sa mère et Robert-Bruce par son père.

L'année dernière, Nalaa avait proposé à son mari d'ouvrir un pub au village moldu mais ils remirent ce projet à plus tard à cause de la soudaine faiblesse de leur fils. Après les nombreux échecs du personnel soignant sorcier, les parents inquiets ne savaient plus quoi faire et Ridge était lui aussi préoccupé puisque les potions semblaient impuissantes. Marge tenta de le rassurer en affirmant que la médecine de son monde parvenait à guérir beaucoup de choses avant de lui parler de Dudley. Ensuite, elle tenta de changer les idées de Ridge en lui demandant des détails sur lui. Le cracmol expliqua être un brasseur-malteur comme son frère et travailler lui aussi à la distillerie familiale.

En effet, il n'y avait pas besoin de magie pour fabriquer du whisky qu'il soit appelé pur feu par les sorciers ou simplement whisky chez les moldus. Les deux frères fabriquaient aussi de la bière et vendaient donc une partie de leurs productions aux sorciers et une autre aux moldus grâce à Nalaa qui le vendait au sein de sa boutique. Ridge expliqua que sa belle-sœur connaissait bien le monde de Marjorie et possédait le téléphone dans l'arrière-boutique de son magasin donc Ridge pouvait l'utiliser pour appeler la jeune femme.

Ensuite, Ridge lui posa des questions sur elle puis Marge lui parla de son élevage de chiens ou encore de sa maison. Le cracmol affirma avoir eu un bouledogue anglais des années auparavant lui aussi. Il écouta les propos de Marjorie qui lui parla aussi de son immense jardin et se découvrit une passion commune avec l'écossais qui aimait cultiver son jardin puisqu'il possédait une petite maison près de l'atelier. Il parla également de la bruyère écossais et encouragea Marjorie à venir passer des vacances dans les Highlands un de ces jours car les paysages étaient vraiment magnifiques.

Ridge affirma ne pas oublier le thé promis mais il demanda à la jeune femme s'il pouvait le repousser à un autre jour car l'écossais attendait impatiemment le retour de son frère pour avoir des nouvelles du petit Toorj. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Marge ne protesta pas et se montra compréhensive envers quelqu'un en raison des circonstances. De plus, Ridge ne se moquait manifestement pas d'elle puisqu'il l'avait vraiment appelé après sa promesse de la veille. Elle proposa donc d'attendre quelques jours puis répondit à ses questions sur la ville où résidaient les parents des deux enfants. L'écossais calcula que le Surrey n'était pas très loin de Londres donc il pourrait venir la trouver facilement même si Archie ne pouvait pas l'emmener.

Marge curieuse demanda comment il comptait se déplacer rapidement depuis l'Ecosse puis Ridge lui parla d'un moyen de transport appelé _MagicoBus _sans oser lui parler de la poudre de cheminette pour le moment. Les deux Britanniques restèrent encore un moment au téléphone puis l'écossais demanda s'il pouvait la rappeler demain sans imaginer la joie de Marge, Cette dernière voulut aussi le numéro de la boutique avant de raccrocher avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est ainsi que Vernon resta abasourdi à la vue de sa sœur qui l'accueillit joyeusement à son retour en compagnie des enfants. Elle demanda également des détails sur le bébé et Pétunia. Les jours suivants, Marge conserva son sourire car Ridge continuait de l'appeler deux à trois fois par jours.

* * *

Marge soudainement heureuse aida donc volontiers Mrs Figg et les enfants à préparer la fête de bienvenue pour le retour de Pétunia et Lilymay à la maison cinq jours après la naissance de l'enfant. La jeune femme utilisa donc la voiture de sa belle-sœur pour aller chercher le nécessaire et réalisa même l'un des gâteaux. Marge accepta également d'aider les enfants à gonfler les ballons roses, accrocher la banderole ou encore avertit tous les voisins. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'elle aurait droit à une fête de ce genre elle aussi d'ici un an ou deux si tout allait bien. Durant les préparatifs, Harry contemplait souvent sa tante et se sentait même heureux pour elle car les coups de fils de Ridge l'écossais semblaient adoucir Marge. Cette dernière était cependant inquiète au sujet de la réaction de son frère et sa belle-sœur à la vue des coups de téléphone, néanmoins, elle se décida à les affronter un de ces jours car la jeune femme n'entendait pas laisser passer sa chance.

Durant l'après-midi, Vernon arriva au volant de sa voiture pendant que Pétunia se tenait à l'arrière en compagnie de leur fille bien à l'abri dans sa nacelle. Les petits garçons se précipitèrent aussitôt sur leurs parents une fois le véhicule à l'arrêt puis le moldu hilare les observa contempler leur sœur. Pétunia les embrassa puis saisit le bébé afin de rentrer avant de rester agréablement surprise par la banderole de bienvenue à l'entrée de la maison ou encore tous les voisins et les enfants amassés dans le salon. Toutefois, sa stupeur fut à son comble à la vue du sourire rayonnant de Marge ou encore ses propos gentils :

« Bon retour chez toi Pétunia et bienvenue à toi petite princesse Lilymay ! Déclara Marge souriante.

\- Merci beaucoup Marge. Répondit Pétunia stupéfaite car elle l'avait toujours connue emplie de morgue ou en train de critiquer tout le monde.

\- Mon Dieu tu nous a vraiment offert un chef-d'œuvre : je n'ai jamais vue une petite fille aussi belle. S'enthousiasma Marge._ »

XXXXX

Ce changement radical surprit la maman, néanmoins, Pétunia nota l'arrivée d'Harry près de sa tante puis elle estima que son fils adoptif avait probablement su conquérir Marge par sa gentillesse. Aussi, la moldue ne se posa plus de questions pour le moment et se rengorgea sous les compliments adressés à sa fille. La jeune maman remercia aussi Marge pour le beau cheese-cake aux fruits rouges et Mrs Figg pour l'énorme plum-pudding ainsi que les autres pâtisseries et le buffet réalisés par les deux femmes. Vernon resta lui aussi très agréablement surpris par la vision des gâteaux mais aussi les ballons roses gonflés par les garçons ou encore la table joliment dressée puis se joignit aux remerciements de sa femme. Il voulut ensuite photographier la scène et fit également poser ses deux fils avec leur petite sœur sur les genoux.

Harry ébloui contempla sa cadette puis la trouva vraiment splendide avec ses beaux yeux ou encore ses petits cheveux couleur miel. Il crut également la voir lui sourire et lui sourit à son tout car il était totalement conquis par ce bout de chou. Ensuite, Harry contempla sa tante Marge avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Auntie : c'est toi qui va nous donner un bébé la prochaine fois et il sera aussi beau que Lilymay. Prédit Harry avec candeur car il ne s'agissait pas d'une véritable prémonition mais d'une intuition puisque Marge semblait contente de parler avec Ridge au téléphone.

\- J'espère bien Harry. Répondit Marge dans un lapsus car elle s'était mise à rêver non seulement de robes de mariage mais aussi de robes de baptême.

\- Marge tu nous cache quelque chose ? Demanda Vernon abasourdi par les propos de son fils ainsi que de sa sœur.

\- Auntie a un amoureux ! Révéla Dudley joyeusement.

\- Non ? S'exclama Vernon stupéfait car les hommes fuyaient sa sœur d'habitude.

\- Oui : il s'appelle Ridge ! Affirma Dudley ravi pour sa tante.

\- Ah bon et quand vais-je pouvoir rencontrer Ridge ? Demanda Vernon soudainement protecteur avec sa sœur.

\- Il n'est pas ici aujourd'hui mais je te le ferai rencontrer un jour. Promit sa sœur pour mettre fin à la conversation embarrassante devant les gens.

\- D'accord mais tu aurais pu l'inviter aujourd'hui. Insista Vernon.

\- Il travaille à cette heure-ci et puis ce n'est pas encore le moment de te le présenter car nous commençons seulement à nous fréquenter depuis peu. Spécifia Marge._ »

Marge posa ensuite avec sa nièce puis en compagnie des trois enfants sans se soucier de la stupeur de Vernon. Ce dernier finit cependant par se reprendre en estimant que sa sœur avait bien le droit à sa propre famille lui aussi. Toutefois, il se promit de veiller sur Marge afin de s'assurer que ce Ridge ne soit pas un profiteur. En effet, Vernon aimait Marjorie, néanmoins, il connaissait son mauvais caractère qui incitait les hommes à la fuir d'habitude. Donc le moldu s'inquiétait légèrement pour sa sœur. Il chassa ensuite ses pensées pour ne pas troubler la fête et remercia les voisins à la vue des cadeaux destinés à Liliana-Marjorie.

Les voisines s'extasièrent également sur la beauté de ce beau bébé puis sourirent à la vue de l'engouement d'Harry pour sa petite sœur pendant que Dudley était parti jouer avec les autres enfants. Pétunia acquiesça avant de répondre aux questions des curieux sur la couleur des yeux de sa fille ainsi que ses cheveux. Elle affirma de nouveau que Lilymay avait repris aussi bien des Dursley que des Evans. Aussi, l'enfant détenait une nuance issue du mélange de la couleur des yeux d'Harry et de Dudley. Enfin ses cheveux étaient en partie blonds comme ceux de Vernon mais l'enfant avait aussi hérité de la rousseur de son grand-père maternel ainsi que sa tante dont elle avait herité le prénom.

Les voisines acquiescèrent tout en prédisant que la beauté de ce bébé ferait tourner bien des tetes plus tard. Ensuite Vernon amusa toute la galerie par ses protestations affolées ou encore ses prières à sa fille pour rester encore très longtemps à la maison avec Daddy. Les hommes qui détenaient des filles également, se regardèrent avec un sourire entendu puis lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue dans le monde des papas de petites-filles. Harry affirma aussitôt protéger sa petite sœur puis regarda avec envie les autres jouer mais il se sentait investi d'une mission importante et hésitait à quitter le bébé. Vernon le rassura aussitôt sur le fait que Lilymay ne risquait rien aujourd'hui puis il l'encouragea à aller jouer lui aussi. Le petit garçon rassuré ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les garçons curieux observèrent leur mère s'isoler pour donner le sein à leur sœur puis ils entrouvrirent légèrement la porte afin de voir ce qui se passait. Ensuite, Dudley prit la parole :

« _ Lilymay mange Maman ?

\- Boh, je sais pas : on attend de voir ce qui se passe. Proposa Harry.

\- Ah ça y est regarde, elle a l'air d'avoir fini et Maman est encore en vie. Affirma Dudley soulagé.

\- Les enfants vous faites quoi devant la porte ? Demanda Vernon surpris.

\- On regardait Lilymay manger Maman. Expliqua Dudley.

\- Hein ? Ah j'ai compris, votre mère lui donne son lait : beaucoup de maman font ça pour leurs bébés, Expliqua Vernon.

\- Ah ouais c'est comme les mamans chats de Mrs Figg avec leurs chatons ! Réalisa Harry.

\- Voilà c'est ça.

\- Donc Lilymay ne va pas nous dévorer Maman comme _Pac Man_ ? S'enquit Dudley pour en être certain.

\- Non : elle ne va pas la manger car votre petite sœur boit juste son lait. Affirma Vernon.

\- On a bu le lait de Maman nous aussi ? Demanda Dudley curieux.

\- Oui. Répondit Vernon.

\- Mais pas moi. Supposa tristement Harry.

\- Si, si : tu as eu celui de ta Maman Lily puis celui de Maman Pétunia pendant quelque temps. Précisa Vernon après avoir noté la tristesse de son fils.

\- C'est vrai ? S'enquit soudainement Harry plus joyeux.

\- Oui : Maman Pétunia était en train de mettre Duddy au biberon quand tu es arrivé mais toi tu prenais encore ton lait depuis ta première maman. Alors Maman Pétunia t'a donné le sien les premiers jours puisqu'il lui en restait un peu. Expliqua Vernon.

\- …

\- Ensuite, tu as eu le biberon toi aussi car Maman Pétunia avait plus assez de lait. Conclut Vernon tout en dissimulant le fait que sa femme s'était alors exécutée de mauvaise grâce avant de mettre fin rapidement à l'allaitement sous prétexte que son lait était complètement tari.

\- Alors on a eu tous les trois le même lait que Maman donc on est totalement frères et sœur Lilymay, toi et moi Harry ! Estima Dudley.

\- Oui. S'exclama Harry ravi d'avoir eu du lait de sa mère lui aussi comme Dudley et leur sœur.

\- Je crois qu'il y a une expression pour appeler ça : frères de lait il me semble. Ajouta Vernon songeur.

\- Alors on est frères et sœurs de lait aussi ! Proclama Harry ravi._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**J'espère que l'idée de l'allaitement d'Harry par Pétunia ne vous a pas trop choqué puisqu'elle est toujours dépeinte comme une mégère par la Rowling. Je ne suis pas maman mais certaines femmes allaitent leurs enfants pendant deux,voire, trois ans. Donc il est fort possible que Pétunia allait encore Dudley au moment de l'arrivée d'Harry chez eux. **_

_**Je sais que ça peut sembler gnangnan mais j'aime beaucoup l'idée du renforcement des liens entre les trois enfants grâce à leur allaitement. Vernon a parlé vaguement de la notion de frères de lait où la nourrice nourrissait son bébé et le nourrisson d'une femme plus riche ou autre (parfois la nourrice ne nourrissait pas le sien mais le confiait à d'autres nourrices). Toutefois, elle prend un sens plus fort ici car Harry n'a pas été porté par Pétunia mais il se sent totalement l'égal de Dudley et Liliana-Marjorie en raison de l'allaitement. Donc ils sont également frères et sœur grâce au lait maternel aux yeux d'Harry. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Vous devez être surpris par la parution rapide des chapitres en ces jours mais franchement l'attitude d'Harry et Dudley ainsi que l'histoire de Marge m'inspire beaucoup en ce moment surtout que cela aura plusieurs conséquences d'ici peu ;). Merci à Thaouka et Adenoide pour vos review et je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous ;)**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Vernon s'apprêtait à partir pour son travail quand il dressa l'oreille après avoir entendu la sonnerie du téléphone puis le ton joyeux de sa sœur qui lança un _Ridge _enthousiaste. Le moldu voulut aussitôt rejoindre Marge mais Pétunia le retint par le bras en lui conseillant de ne pas s'en mêler. Son mari protesta car il ne connaissait pas ce type, néanmoins, sa femme lui rappela l'âge de Marge majeure depuis bien longtemps et l'incita à ne pas la braquer, sinon, elle rentrerait chez elle pour pouvoir roucouler en paix puis il n'obtiendrait aucun détail. Vernon surpris demanda des explications à Pétunia sur ses propos avant de lui donner raison car il pouvait surveiller Marge si elle restait ici. Autrement, sa sœur ferait n'importe quoi sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ses faits et gestes une fois de retour chez elle.

Pétunia retint un soupir car elle n'entendait pas inciter son mari à surveiller Marge mais elle ne dit rien pour le moment puisque la jeune maman comprenait la surprise ainsi que l'inquiétude de Vernon. Pétunia admirait sa belle-sœur pour son esprit d'entreprise car Marge gérait parfaitement son activité toute seule, cependant elle lui trouvait un caractère trop difficile et déplorait sa négligence envers son apparence. Donc aucun homme n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt envers elle y compris son voisin le colonel à la retraite qui veillait sur ses chiens en attendant son retour. Enfin, Marge détenait des revenus confortables grâce à son élevage de chiens donc Pétunia partageait en partie les craintes de son conjoint sur la cupidité éventuelle de ce Ridge ou encore la fragilité de Marge pas du tout habituée à recevoir les attentions d'un homme jusqu'à présent.

Toutefois, Pétunia était prête à accorder le bénéfice du doute au fameux Ridge au lieu de le cataloguer tout de suite dans la catégorie _chasseur de dot_ comme le personnage du film vu à la télévision l'autre jour. De plus, elle mourrait d'envie de questionner sa belle-sœur sur les circonstances de leur rencontre. La jeune femme ne connaissait aucun Ridge dans le quartier mais Marge l'avait peut-être connu durant une promenade avec les enfants ? Elle fit part de son hypothèse à Vernon qui affirma interroger les petits garçons dans ce cas mais Pétunia l'enjoignit à la patience sinon Marge risquait de partir si elle comprenait qu'il interrogeait les enfants. Son mari finit par suivre son conseil et se rendit à son travail.

Pendant ce temps Marge demanda à Ridge l'adresse de la boutique de Nalaa puis s'excusa un instant auprès de Pétunia surprise qui consentit cependant à la laisser utiliser leur adresse pour recevoir son courrier en ce moment. Sa belle-sœur retourna aussitôt au téléphone pour donner ses coordonnées provisoires à Ridge. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Reginald se rendit donc à la poste d'Aviemore le village moldu où Nalaa tenait sa boutique une heure plus tard puis il envoya une jolie carte postale des Highlands à Marge. Cette dernière euphorique la reçut deux jours plus tard avant de le remercier au cours de l'appel suivant. La jeune femme lui écrivit une lettre puis tous deux commencèrent à correspondre régulièrement. Vernon ne lisait jamais le courrier de sa sœur, ni Pétunia, néanmoins, il avait noté le nombre de lettres reçues et devait reconnaître le sérieux du fameux Ridge. De plus, cet homme n'avait rien fait dépenser à Marge, ni eux pour le moment car c'était toujours lui qui appelait.

* * *

Le moldu se demandait cependant si ce type était en voyage en ce moment où s'il vivait près de chez Marge car ce Ridge n'était encore jamais venu la chercher pour l'emmener dîner ou voir un film. Il ne dit cependant toujours rien pour ne pas braquer sa sœur mais Vernon rêvait de découvrir l'identité de ce Ridge. A la fin, il finit par trouver une idée puis attendit que les enfants soient couchés pour en parler :

« _ Marjorie, je suis très curieux à propos de ton Ridge donc je me demandais quand tu voudras bien nous le présenter. Avoua Vernon.

\- Vernon: tu ne nous as pas présenté Pétunia de suite à Maman et moi donc laisse-moi prendre mon temps moi aussi. Répondit sa sœur.

\- Oui Marge je sais et je n'entends pas te mettre mal à l'aise, c'est juste que je suis curieux donc tu ne pourrais pas nous montrer une photo au moins ? Tenta Vernon en faisant des yeux de chiens battus pour faire rire sa sœur comme durant leur enfance.

\- Tu es bien curieux Vernon : bon, je te ferai voir une photo un de ces jours. Promit Marge.

\- Au fait, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés Ridge et toi ? Demanda Pétunia curieuse.

\- On s'est rencontré ici. Expliqua Marge pour ne pas mentir tout en évitant cependant d'évoquer la magie inconsciemment utilisée par les enfants.

\- Ah bon, il est du coin alors. Estima Vernon tout en cherchant un Ridge parmi toutes ces connaissances.

\- Non Ridge était en déplacement quand nous nous sommes rencontrés donc il n'habite pas ici. Nous nous verrons quand il pourra se déplacer ici ou à Londres : c'est pour ça qu'il m'appelle pour le moment... Révéla Marge.

\- Ah d'accord il était en déplacement pour son travail. Au fait, il fait quoi dans la vie ? Demanda Vernon l'air de rien mais pour être certain que ce type ne voulait pas vivre aux crochets de sa sœur.

\- Il dirige sa propre entreprise avec son frère Archibald dit Archie. Expliqua Marge.

\- Wow ! _ S'exclama Vernon sincèrement impressionné._ Et ils s'occupent de quoi tous les deux ?

\- Ce sont des brasseur-malteurs donc ils fabriquent du whisky écossais, plusieurs eaux-de-vie et des bières. Ensuite, Nalaa la femme d'Archie s'occupe de vendre une partie de leurs produits dans son magasin et le reste dans différents pubs mais aussi des restaurants. Avoua Marge avec fierté car Ridge était devenu le meilleur homme au monde à ses yeux.

\- Ah quand même : c'est un grand artisan alors. _ Dit Vernon._ Euh, il ne boit pas souvent au moins ? Non parce que la production d'alcool doit probablement l'induire en tentation. S'inquiéta le moldu.

\- Non, je ne le connais pas encore beaucoup mais il ne me semble pas du tout un alcoolo.

\- Attends : tu as parlé de whisky écossais, ce Ridge n'est donc pas anglais mais écossais ? S'exclama Vernon abasourdi.

\- Oui il est écossais et alors : c'est un britannique lui aussi comme toi ou moi. Enfin, tous les Écossais ne haïssent pas forcement les Anglais ! Contesta Marge.

\- Oui mais il vit où ? S'inquiéta Vernon.

\- Près d'Aviemore dans les Highlands en Ecosse. Répondit Marge.

\- Mais c'est très loin d'ici ! Réalisa Vernon.

\- Marge tu te rends compte qu'il te faudra probablement le suivre là-bas si ça devient sérieux entre vous ? Je ne dis pas ça pour t'affoler mais je ne crois pas qu'il abandonnerait son entreprise pour s'installer chez toi en Angleterre. Intervint Pétunia inquiète.

\- Oui je sais mais moi je peux me déplacer avec mes chiens sans problèmes si Ridge et moi souhaitons nous marier un jour. Affirma Marge.

\- Mais Marge, tu serais loin de nous donc on ne serait pas forcément toujours là pour t'aider en cas de besoin. S'inquiéta Vernon.

\- Je suis déjà loin de vous et je prends le train pour venir vous voir ici. Contesta Marge.

\- Purée Marge tu ne pouvais pas trouver quelqu'un de plus près ? Demanda Vernon.

\- Vernon : je te rappelle mon âge mais aussi le fait que je vis seule depuis longtemps donc je peux parfaitement me débrouiller. Enfin, Ridge me plait et s'intéresse sincèrement à moi sans se soucier de mon argent ou de mon embonpoint donc laisse-nous nous fréquenter. Ensuite, on verra bien si ça restera simplement un rêve ou si ça finit par autre chose. Rétorqua Marge.

\- Pourquoi il ne vient pas te voir dans ce cas ? Demanda Vernon soucieux.

\- Parce que son neveu est apparemment très malade donc Ridge s'occupe tout seul de l'atelier en ce moment et il fait aussi de son mieux pour soutenir son neveu, son frère ainsi que sa belle-sœur. C'est la raison pour laquelle, il ne peut pas venir pour l'instant. Révéla Marge.

\- Ah… Je comprends dans ce cas. Conclut Vernon conscient des ravages causés par la maladie après les avoir lui-même vécus l'année dernière.

\- J'espère que cet enfant n'a pas la même chose que Duddy l'année dernière. Confessa Pétunia inquiète.

\- Ridge m'a dit qu'ils attendent encore tous les résultats des examens pour savoir ce qu'il a. Avoua Marge anxieuse._ »

* * *

Les trois Dursley discutèrent encore un peu puis Marge répondit à la dernière lettre de Reginald où elle lui demanda des détails sur l'Ecosse. L'Ecossais utilisa ensuite l'appareil photo moldu de Nalaa pour photographier la devanture de la boutique, Aviemore, sa maison à l'écart du village et même l'atelier de la famille Mac Kintosh. Le cracmol envoya ensuite les polaroids à Marge par courrier puis il dut ensuite se faire prendre en photo par un moldu car la jeune femme voulait aussi un cliché de lui. Marge put donc enfin montrer Ridge à son frère qui lui trouva un regard franc mais ne se doutait pas encore que ce type connaissait très bien le monde sorcier. Ensuite, l'écossais finit par demander à Marge une photographie d'elle également. Marge agitée alla donc trouver sa belle-sœur ainsi que les enfants :

« _ Ridge veut ma photo !

\- Ridge est cuit s'il veut ta photo. Affirma Dudley.

\- Tu crois : mais il m'a vu qu'une seule fois ? Demanda Marge.

\- Oui mais tu lui parles et tu lui écris depuis des jours donc il t'aime bien. Rappela Harry souriant et tout content de lui.

\- Une fois, Daddy m'a dit qu'il n'osait rien dire à Maman quand il l'a vu la première fois mais il l'a pris en photo en cachette et il gardait toujours la photo dans sa poche. Révéla Dudley.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Pétunia amusée qui ne s'en doutait pas.

\- Oui Duddy a raison : Ridge veut ta photo pour te voir tous les jours vu qu'il est loin. Pourquoi il ne vient pas de suite ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Parce que son neveu toujours est très malade donc Ridge ne peut pas laisser son frère et sa famille. Expliqua Marge soucieuse car le verdict était enfin tombé hier et le neveu de Ridge détenait la même maladie que Dudley.

\- Ah il va vite guérir Auntie tu verras ! Affirma Harry confiant.

\- Sinon Auntie, tu vas voir Ridge en Ecosse pendant les vacances. Dit Dudley.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée Dudley : tu nous emmèneras comme promis Auntie ? S'enthousiasma Harry.

\- Oui ça pourrait être une idée intéressante si vos parents sont d'accord. Estima Marge.

\- On verra Marge car tu dois voir d'abord comment les choses vont tourner pour Ridge et toi mais aussi sa famille si le petit garçon est encore malade. Dit Pétunia prudente.

\- Juste. Par contre, je voudrais faire une photo,

\- Oui mais il faut te faire belle d'abord parce que Maman fait ça avant les photos. Dit Dudley.

\- Ridge s'est bien coiffé et habillé pour la photo lui aussi : ça se voit donc fais pareil ! Conseilla Harry._ »

Effectivement, Ridge s'était vêtu d'un belle chemise et un pantalon moldu au lieu d'une robe sorcière avant de poser devant Aviemore sur le cliché. Aussi, les garçons ne voulaient pas voir leur tante s'habiller avec ses robes informes ou ne pas se coiffer. Marge protesta mais elle finit par se laisser convaincre par Pétunia. Cette dernière lui promit de l'aider et la maquilla avant de la coiffer. Ensuite Pétunia fouilla dans les affaires de sa belle-sœur pour choisir des vêtements avec elle. Marge inquiète n'avait pas pris soin d'elle depuis longtemps mais elle avait compris le point de vue de Pétunia et ne voulait donc pas sembler négligée sur la première photo que recevrait Ridge. La jeune femme finit ensuite par accepter de poser dans le jardin des Dursley. Les deux petits garçons firent donc prendre plusieurs poses à Marge et finirent même sur l'un des clichés en sa compagnie et celle de Lilymay.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Ridge reçut deux clichés dont un portrait de Marge et la photographie de la jeune femme en compagnie de ses trois neveux. Le cracmol complimenta aussitôt la jeune femme lors de leur conversation suivante puis demanda s'il pouvait venir la voir ce samedi après-midi. Marge euphorique y consentit et lui donna toutes les informations nécessaires sur la ville avant de raccrocher. La moldue s'agita puis se précipita auprès de Pétunia pour lui demander conseil.

Sa belle-sœur hésita un moment de peur de la vexer mais finit par lui dire que c'était le printemps avant de lui proposer d'acheter une nouvelle tenue. Pétunia n'osait pas dire que la garde-robe de Marge était vraiment hideuse mais elle lui conseilla de se mettre en valeur pour son rendez-vous et faire plaisir à Ridge qui se déplaçait spécialement pour la revoir. La jeune femme songeuse se remémora leur rencontre insolite puis acquiesça car elle voulait se montrer à son avantage cette fois-ci et pas en chemise de nuit. Marge demanda cependant son aide à sa belle-sœur pour choisir une nouvelle tenue puis Pétunia prépara ses trois enfants avant de se rendre au centre commercial tous les cinq.

Une fois arrivée à destination, Pétunia entraîna sa belle-sœur et les garçons dans les magasins où Dudley et Harry s'amusèrent à tirer les rideaux des cabines d'essayage après s'être assurés qu'aucun pied ne dépassait afin de ne pas déranger les clients en train de se changer. Pétunia fit de son mieux pour les rappeler à l'ordre tout en veillant sur Lilymay. La vendeuse agacée voulut réprimander les gamins mais elle n'y songea plus après les paroles de Marge sur son désir de refaire complètement sa garde-robe. Elle laissa donc la mère calmer ses deux diables et s'occupa de sa cliente désireuse de trouver de jolis vêtements au lieu de continuer d'endosser des jupes informes.

La vendeuse nota les formes de Marge mais la rassura sur le fait qu'elle trouverait sa taille ici sans avoir besoin de se rendre dans un magasin spécialisé car sa cliente n'était pas du tout obèse. Marge satisfaite acquiesça, néanmoins, elle se promit de faire attention dés demain pour ne pas finir par ressembler à un cachalot d'ici une dizaine d'années. Certes, Ridge semblait apprécier les femmes pulpeuses dans son genre, cependant, il ne songeait probablement pas à finir marié à un futur sumo si Marjorie continuait de s'empiffrer de chips au cheddar.

Au bout d'un moment, le petit groupe rejoignit Marge puis Harry approuva le choix d'une robe bleue fluide et affirma trouver sa tante très jolie ainsi. Les propos du gamin décidèrent la moldue qui affirma acheter la robe avant de leur montrer d'autres vêtements. Pétunia acquiesça puis l'aida également à choisir des bijoux fantaisies pendant que Dudley et Harry s'amusaient à démonter un mannequin pas encore habillé qui leur fut prêté par la vendeuse désireuse d'occuper les gamins pour que les deux femmes aient le temps de choisir en toute tranquillité. En temps normal, la moldue n'aurait jamais agi ainsi mais sa cliente était pratiquement en train de lui acheter toutes les tenues à sa taille dans le magasin donc elle passait l'éponge sur le comportement des deux garnements.

Ensuite, elle faillit embrasser Harry quand il conseilla à sa tante d'acheter des chaussures car son papa Vernon se plaignait toujours du fait que sa mère en achetait plein pour les associer à ses vêtements. La vendeuse souriante porta aussitôt de nombreuses paires à Marge qui en choisit plusieurs pendant qu'Harry et Dudley s'amusait à endosser des talons hauts ou à mimer les filles sous le regard hilare de Pétunia assise auprès du landau. Enfin, Marge se dirigea à la caisse avant de payer sans soucis la somme astronomique demandé par la vendeuse euphorique.

* * *

Après ses achats, Marge emmena les enfants manger au Mac Donald en guise de récompense puis elle voulut ensuite aller chez le coiffeur avant d'affirmer offrir une coupe aux trois autres. Le salon de coiffure était aussi un salon esthétique donc Marge songea à se faire épiler car elle ne le faisait plus depuis longtemps puisqu'elle endossait toujours des jupes qui descendaient jusqu'aux mollets d'habitude. Or, sa nouvelle robe était plus courte donc elle devait mettre ses jambes en valeur. Marge voulut donc se faire épiler puis l'esthéticienne offrit de la cire dure mais froide aux petit garçons pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper.

Harry et Duddy s'amusèrent donc à malaxer cette espèce de pâte à modeler devant la réceptionniste du salon. La jeune femme hilare ne cessait de rire face aux facéties des gamins en l'absence de Pétunia partie promener sa fille dans la galerie pour l'endormir. Les deux enfants curieux finirent par entrouvrir doucement la porte de la pièce où se trouvait Marge. A l'insu de la jeune femme ainsi que de l'esthéticienne, les deux petits garçons s'amusèrent à la vue de leur tante en train de sursauter parfois quand l'esthéticienne étalait sa cire chaude sur ses jambes. Ils finirent par refermer la porte puis Duddy imita discrètement les mimiques de Marge pendant qu'Harry faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se tordre de rire à la vue de ses grimaces :

« _ Ahh… Simula Dudley.

\- … (hilarité d'Harry).

\- Oui je sais Miss c'est parfois douloureux mais c'est rapide et puis il faut souffrir pour être belle. Répéta Duddy en prenant une voix plus aigue.

\- …

\- Eh Harry : t'as vu tous les poils sur les jambes de Tante Marge ? Chuchota Dudley.

\- Oui : Maman n'a pas tout ça. Constata Harry surpris.

\- Maman doit les couper je crois. Estima Dudley.

\- Ah ouais. Reconnut Harry.

\- j'suis content d'être un garçon parce que le truc pour couper les poils que fait la dame, ça doit faire mal. Affirma Dudley.

\- Ouais moi aussi, j'veux garder mes poils comme Papa quand ils pousseront. Renchérit Harry. _ »

Bref les petits garçons ne s'ennuyaient pas même s'ils estimaient se trouver dans _un truc de filles_. Ils s'amusèrent ensuite à simuler de faire de la magie grâce aux limes à ongles en carton pendant que Marge se faisait faire une manucure. Enfin, l'esthéticienne se chargea également de maquiller sa cliente puis les deux enfants abasourdis trouvèrent vraiment leur tante très jolie. Surprise mais vraiment satisfaite de son apparence, Marge finit donc par acheter aussi du maquillage avant de rejoindre Pétunia.

* * *

Le petit groupe finit enfin par rentrer puis la jeune femme attendit impatiemment le samedi matin avant de se ruer de nouveau chez le coiffeur pour obtenir une mise en pli impeccable. Une fois rentrée, Marge se prépara pour son rendez-vous avant de s'observer un moment dans la glace. Harry et Dudley contemplèrent leur tante et l'encouragèrent de leur mieux :

« _ Auntie, t'es vraiment canon comme ils disent à la télé ! Hurla Dudley surpris.

\- Duddy voyons… Protesta Marge d'un ton faussement modeste car elle était vraiment heureuse face à un tel compliment même s'il venait d'un gosse.

\- Il a raison : t'as un beau sourire maintenant et des yeux qui brillent ! Affirma Harry.

\- Ridge va tomber par terre à ta vue tout à l'heure. Renchérit Harry.

\- Ouais mais je le défonce s'il te regarde un peu trop Marge ou si ce Ridge te fait une proposition indécente. Ronchonna Vernon inquiet pour sa sœur « innocente » qui allait enfin à son premier rendez-vous non pas à quinze ou seize ans mais bien plus tard.

\- Vernon ! Protesta Pétunia.

\- Ridge n'est pas comme tu le pense : il ne va pas m'égorger, ni me traîner dans un coin pour m'enlever. Rétorqua Marge en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais mais je le connais pas ce type donc ça me tracasse cette histoire car tu n'as pas eu de rencards avant. S'inquiéta Vernon en proie à une agitation anxieuse comme si ce n'était pas sa sœur mais sa fille qui se rendait à son premier rendez-vous.

\- Vernon : c'est très gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je t'assure que Ridge n'a pas d'intentions malhonnête donc nous allons juste passer l'après-midi ensemble. Enfin, ne t'inquiètes pas, je rentrerai bien à l'heure _Daddy_ et je ne vais pas m'enfuir à Gretna Green pour me marier en cachette. Plaisanta Marge.

\- Marge t'as dit une plaisanterie ? Réalisa Vernon abasourdi.

\- Oui pourquoi ? S'étonna sa sœur.

\- C'est la première fois que tu en fais une ! Révéla son frère.

\- Auntie : tu dois faire un vœu quand tu fais quelque chose pour la première fois ! Intervint Harry.

\- Alors je fais le vœu que mon futur mari vienne me trouver à l'instant. Répondit sa tante. _ »

Ensuite, les Dursley ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant la sonnerie.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. La séance d'épilation m'a été inspirée par un épisode vraiment vécu sauf que c'était ma mère qui se faisait épiler. Je me rappelle que la cire était alors marron et vraiment compacte donc j'avais vraiment pu jouer à la pâte à modeler avec ce jour-là MDR. **_

_**Comment va se passer le rendez-vous selon vous ou quelle sera la réaction de vernon ? **_

_**A bientôt !**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche, **_

**_Merci à tous pour vos reviews mais aussi aux personnes qui ont la fiction en follow ou en favori ! Je tiens aussi à remercier Arwen Jedusor, Guest, Faenlgiec pour leurs reviews. La chanson que tu m'as indiqué Faenlgiec est très intéressante et il est fort possible que Ridge la découvre un jour mais pas aujourd'hui (vous comprendrez pourquoi :) ). Bon, je ne sais pas quand la suite sera publiée car il faut laisser la Muse se recharger les batteries. _**

**_A bientot et bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Vernon voulut aller ouvrir mais il fut devancé par les petits garçons surexcités qui ouvrirent la porte en grand avant de saluer Ridge par de grands éclats de voix comme s'ils le connaissaient depuis toute leur vie. L'Ecossais surpris observa les enfants mais esquissa un sourire amusé puis les salua sous le regard curieux de Vernon en train de l'observer en cachette depuis la porte de la salle à manger entrebâillée. Dursley contempla ce type aussi grand que lui mais à la peau halée par le soleil durant les randonnées, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Il nota également que l'Ecossais ne portait pas de costume mais un pantalon classique, une chemise propre et un cardigan entrouvert tout en tenant un trench-coat sur son bras ainsi qu'un parapluie en cas de pluie.

Bon ce n'était pas un costume cravate mais Vernon pouvait comprendre que ce type n'allait pas endosser un costume pour aller au salon de thé à cette heure-ci. Enfin, Dursley nota le petit bouquet dans les bras de ce Ridge et apprécia son geste totalement inédit pour Marge qui avait également fait un effort de coquetterie afin de lui plaire. D'ailleurs, Vernon était resté sans voix tout à l'heure à la vue de sa sœur vraiment jolie et souriante, même si, ce n'était pas l'un des tops model filiformes des magazines de Pétunia. Vernon nota aussi un petit panier puis il se demanda ce que ce type avait bien pu porter à Marge.

Vernon dut cependant se redresser car Marge arrivait en trombe depuis la chambre d'amis et faillit le percuter de plein fouet afin de rejoindre le seuil. Le moldu abasourdi estima n'avoir jamais vu une femme courir aussi vite sur des talons hauts puis Pétunia surprise lui demanda la raison pour laquelle il restait dans son coin. Vernon confessa son ignorance sur l'attitude à tenir car personne ne venait jamais chercher Marge pour un rencart durant leur adolescence. Pétunia affirma qu'ils devaient juste saluer Ridge, se montrer polis et surtout ACCUEILLANTS. Ensuite tous deux observèrent Marge en train de rejoindre les enfants sur le perron pour saluer Ridge.

Le cracmol sourit aussitôt à sa vue et la trouva encore plus jolie que lors de leur rencontre ou sur les photographies reçues. Marge minauda aussitôt avant de rester agréablement surprise par le bouquet de fleurs tendu puis elle le remercia aussitôt :

« _ Elles sont vraiment belles Ridge Merci !

\- Je suis content qu'elles vous plaisent : je les ai cueillis ce matin dans mon jardin afin de pouvoir vous les porter. Avoua Reginald tout content de lui.

\- Elles sont magnifiques.

\- Wow t'as cueilli tes fleurs toi-même pour Auntie : c'est vraiment gentil et plus beau que de les acheter au magasin ! Affirma Harry qui tutoya l'écossais.

\- Oui : j'avais peur de passer pour un radin mais je vois que tu as saisi le sens Petit. Répondit Ridge rassuré car il était conscient que les écossais détenaient une réputation de radins incurables.

\- C'est une attention vraiment délicate. Confirma Marge flattée par le fait que Ridge soit allé cueillir son lilas blanc et mauve, ses propres tulipes et même de la bruyère écossais en fleurs pour lui faire plaisir après en avoir si souvent parlé au téléphone.

\- Oui vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez jamais vu de bruyère écossais alors la voilà. Expliqua Ridge.

\- Au fait, tu joues de la cornemuse comme tous les Écossais ? Demanda Dudley curieux.

\- Oui j'en joue mais pas tous les écossais savent jouer. Expliqua Ridge.

\- Tu portes pas de kilt le jour ? S'enquit Harry étonné.

\- Pas tous les jours et puis je ferai bizarre en kilt ici non ? S'esclaffa Ridge.

\- Dis on pourra venir te voir à Aviemore ? Continua Harry curieux.

\- Pourquoi pas si vos parents sont d'accord et s'ils viennent avec vous ou si Marjorie vous emmène : il y a beaucoup de choses à voir dans les Highlands aussi bien en été qu'en hiver. Les mold_ hem_ les touristes adorent skier ou faire des randonnées. Se reprit Ridge.

\- Je vais mettre vos fleurs dans un vase et j'arrive tout de suite Ridge. Promit Marge.

\- Ah Marjorie prenez aussi ce panier : c'est pour votre famille. Il y a des biscuits écossais ainsi que des toffees pour votre belle-sœur, une bouteille de whisky pour votre frère et trois peluches pour vos neveux et nièce. Affirma Ridge.

\- Bonjour Mr entrez-donc ! Intervint Pétunia qui s'avança sur le perron.

\- Euh bonjour Mrs… Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

\- Mais non vous ne nous dérangez pas : entrez donc. L'invita également Vernon qui désirait interroger ce type et quoi de mieux pour le faire que de l'inviter à entrer ?

\- Bon… Merci. Répondit Ridge.

\- Je me présente : Vernon Dursley le frère de Marjorie et voici ma femme Pétunia ainsi que mes fils Harry et Dudley que vous connaissez déjà je crois ? Poursuivit Vernon.

\- Oui nous nous sommes déjà vus n'est-ce pas les enfants ? Répondit Ridge.

\- Oui.

\- En tout cas, permettez-moi de me présenter de manière plus formelle: je suis Reginald Mac Kintosh mais tout le monde m'appelle Ridge. Dit Ridge avant de tendre la main à Vernon qui la saisit avant de la serrer._ »

* * *

Vernon estima que la poigne de cet homme était solide donc il fut rassuré sur le fait que ce n'était probablement pas un mollasson. Le moldu s'effaça pour le faire entrer dans le salon puis les petits garçons admirèrent les peluches des Scottish Terrier offertes par Ridge. Vernon le remercia et alla chercher Lilymay pour la lui présenter également. Ensuite, il profita de l'absence des deux femmes parties chercher un vase pour questionner ce type sans en avoir l'air. Afin de le mettre en confiance, Vernon le remercia d'abord pour la bouteille de whisky écossais puis le questionna sur son activité. Ridge répondit à ses questions au sujet de son atelier avant de révéler détenir une maison à quelques miles du village d'Aviemore et pas loin non plus de Kincraig. Il affirma également que c'était cependant plus près d'Aviemore car sa belle-sœur rejoignait rapidement sa boutique en voiture.

Effectivement, Nalaa était la plus informée sur les moldus de tous les Mac Kintosh car ses parents l'avaient inscrite dans un internat moldu pour l'habituer à ce monde dés ses six ans. La jeune femme détenait donc son permis de conduire et avait acheté une voiture avant d'encourager Ridge à se mettre à la conduite mais le cracmol n'en avait jamais vu l'intérêt avant ces derniers jours. Toutefois, il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir écouté les conseils de sa belle-sœur car il aurait pu emmener Marge faire un tour à bord de sa voiture sans dépendre de personne. Ensuite, Ridge expliqua que sa maison détenait un jardin et se situait pas très loin de son atelier mais aussi de la maison de son frère Archibald.

Vernon en profita pour le questionner sur sa famille puis Ridge confirma gérer l'atelier familial avec son frère après avoir racheté ses parts à Duncan leur cousin dont le père défunt était autrefois l'associé de leur père. Duncan possédait la passion d'Archibald pour les chevaux et avait décidé d'en vivre au point de partir travailler dans un haras à Dubaï après avoir accumulé une grande expérience dans ce domaine en Grande-Bretagne puis aux Etats-Unis. Il revenait parfois en Ecosse pour voir sa famille mais repartait toujours très vite. Ridge révéla posséder également d'autres cousins ou cousines mais qui travaillaient dans d'autres domaines que l'alcool. Enfin, ses propres parents étaient malheureusement morts quelques années plus tôt.

Vernon compatit puis révéla détenir une situation similaire puisque ses parents étaient également décédés tout comme ceux de Pétunia ainsi que sa sœur Lily et son mari James. Le moldue hésita mais finit par demander des nouvelles de son neveu avant de lui prodiguer quelques paroles d'encouragement après avoir compris que la situation était manifestement difficile. Ensuite, Harry intervint pour égayer la conversation en demandant à Ridge de parler des chevaux puisqu'Auntie disait qu'il chevauchait parfois. L'écossais souriant confirma posséder son propre cheval qu'il mettait cependant au pré avec ceux de son frère pour ne pas rester seul quand tous deux travaillaient. Il affirma aussi que son neveu montait également sur son propre poney quand le petit se sentait bien.

Ridge poursuivit en proposant aux deux petits garçons de leur faire essayer des poneys un jour si les parents étaient d'accord. Les deux enfants s'enthousiasmèrent aussitôt à cette idée puis s'accrochèrent à l'écossais sous le regard de leur père qui estima que ce type savait manifestement y faire avec des gosses. Enfin, Marge revint en compagnie de Pétunia puis saisit son sac pour sortir puis les enfants voulurent venir aussi sous le regard penaud de Pétunia qui s'excusa auprès de Ridge et ordonna aux petits garçons de rester tranquilles. Ridge hilare affirma qu'ils lui rappelaient son neveu qui voulait toujours le suivre partout. Dudley en profita pour reprendre la parole :

« _ Emmène nous avec vous : on veut te connaitre nous aussi ! Hurla Duddy sans imaginer que sa présence risquait de troubler le premier rendez-vous de sa tante.

\- Dudley n'insiste pas : c'est malpoli. Intervint Vernon qui aurait cependant aimé laisser les enfants partir avec les deux adultes en guise de chaperon.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de scène avec mon neveu. Il me lance toujours des _Unc' Ridge emmène moi_ si je vais manger une glace chez _Florian Fortarômes_. Avoua Ridge hilare dans un lapsus.

\- Il a un drôle de nom ce type. Commenta Dudley curieux.

\- Oh c'est un nom qui sonne bien pour un glacier donc il a du le choisir pour ça. Tenta Ridge curieux au sujet de la famille Dursley qui détenait deux enfants sorciers mais ne semblait pas dotée de magie, ni connaitre le monde sorcier d'après Marge.

\- Dis on peut venir manger une glace avec vous ? Demanda Harry.

\- Harry… Dit simplement Pétunia cramoisie.

\- Les enfants : Ridge est venu voir Marge pour le moment donc vous allez les laisser tranquille aujourd'hui puis Ridge vous emmènera peut-être une autre fois. Précisa Vernon soucieux de conserver une bonne image devant sa sœur mais qui espérait bien voir l'écossais céder et emmener les gamins avec eux.

\- Je suis désolée Ridge, mes neveux ont pris l'habitude de me suivre partout en ces jours. S'excusa Marge gênée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Marjorie : vous voulez qu'on les emmène avec nous ? Proposa Ridge sans se douter du ravissement de Vernon.

\- Oui on vient ! Hurla Dudley.

\- Dis oui Auntie ! Insista Harry.

\- Ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas Ridge ?

\- Non: allez prendre vos vestes les enfants car il fait beau mais on ne sait jamais. Invita Ridge._ »

Les enfants ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et firent même tomber le portemanteau pour attraper leurs vestes sous le regard hilare de Vernon qui le redressa aussitôt. Ensuite, l'anglais rassuré souhaita une bonne après-midi aux deux adultes et aux enfants avant de les accompagner jusqu'à la porte où il apprécia la galanterie de Ridge qui s'effaça pour laisser Marge passer la première.

* * *

Une fois la porte du 4 Privet Drive fermée, Ridge proposa son bras à Marge car il estimait que Vernon ne les espionnait plus sans se douter que le moldu était encore en train de les observer depuis la fenêtre de l'étage. Ensuite, Marge s'accrocha volontiers au bras de l'écossais avant de le suivre puis elle s'aperçut avec surprise du taxi en train de les attendre. Ridge affirma que le salon de thé n'était pas très loin avant de lui ouvrir la porte puis les enfants ravis s'assirent aux cotés de leur tante pendant que le cracmol montait à l'avant. La jeune femme abasourdie songea au tact de Ridge qui ne la pressa pas pour sortir et prit le temps de discuter avec sa famille sans se soucier de payer une somme astronomique au taxi ensuite. Elle estima que la réputation de radinerie des Ecossais était vraiment surfaite avant de sursauter à la vue de l'appareil polaroid brandi par Dudley qui affirma l'avoir pris avec la permission de _Daddy_ afin de pouvoir effectuer plein de photos. Ridge approuva son idée tout en se retenant pour ne pas s'esclaffer face à l'astuce de ces deux gamins.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le taxi s'arrêta devant un parc puis Dudley poussa un cri de joie car il connaissait cet endroit situé à l'autre bout de la ville. Il expliqua à Harry qu'il y avait un petit lac avec des cygnes, des canards et même d'autres oiseaux. Enfin, Tante Marge serait aussi contente car il y avait plein de fleurs dans le parc. Ridge acquiesça et descendit avant d'ouvrir la porte à Marge et aux enfants puis il régla discrètement le taxi. Une minute plus tard, le cracmol saisit galamment le bras de Marge puis les garçons les suivirent à l'intérieur du parc afin de marcher un petit moment durant lequel Harry admira sincèrement les allées fleuries. Sa tante surprise contempla aussi toutes les fleurs puis avoua à Ridge ne s'être jamais doutée de l'existence d'un tel endroit dans cette ville qui ressemblait plutôt à une cité dortoir.

La jeune femme sourit après avoir entendu Ridge confesser avoir cherché un bel endroit pour pouvoir l'y emmener et s'être donc renseigné auprès de l'office de tourisme de la ville. De plus, il savait qu'elle aimait les fleurs donc cet endroit lui semblait vraiment adapté. Marge affirma aussitôt que ce parc était parfait puis tous deux durent changer de sujet car les gamins s'étaient mis à courir dans les allées. Ils les rejoignirent aussitôt et tentèrent de les garder près d'eux un moment mais Ridge finit par estimer que les gosses étaient pire que du lait sur le feu. Il confessa cependant s'être montré encore plus imprévisible au même âge avec son frère Archibald car tous deux étaient de vrais diables pour le plus grand désespoir de leur mère. Le petit Toorj ou Robert-Bruce semblait également avoir repris le même chemin avant la maladie.

Marge demanda aussitôt des nouvelles de l'enfant puis Ridge confessa ne pas comprendre tous les détails de la médecine moldue mais Toorj avait déjà subi plusieurs traitements. Il n'était pas encore guéri, cependant les médecins l'avaient laissé rentrer avant-hier en attendant le début d'un autre cycle de thérapie. La moldue inquiète fit de son mieux pour le rassurer puis ils changèrent de sujet à la vue d'Harry et Dudley en train de monter dans un arbre pour rejoindre une petite fille apeurée. Ridge rejoignit aussitôt les gamins :

« _ Attention les garçons.

\- Il faut monter chercher cette petite fille Ridge : elle ne sait pas descendre de l'arbre. Expliqua Harry tout en faisant de son mieux pour grimper.

\- Oui mais attention à vous deux. Ordonna Ridge d'un ton gentil pour ne pas les affoler.

\- Dis Ridge : toi qui connais les sorciers pourquoi on arrive pas à monter par la magie Harry et moi ? On a essayé mais on y arrive pas cette fois. Avoua Dudley tout en continuant de grimper.

\- C'est parce que vous ne contrôlez pas encore votre magie à votre âge. Expliqua Ridge tout en veillant sur l'ascension d'Harry.

\- Ah on apprendra ça à Poudlard ? Demanda Dudley.

\- Oui donc il faut faire attention avant. _ »

xxxxx

Pendant ce temps, les petits garçons parvinrent à la hauteur de la fillette apeurée qui les contempla de ses grands yeux noisette. Harry lui sourit et lui affirma de ne pas avoir peur puis lui demanda si elle se sentait capable de le rejoindre. La petite fille paniquée secoua ses énormes cheveux touffus et désordonnés si différents de nattes bien ordonnées ou des couettes des filles de la classe d'Harry. Dudley affirma aller la chercher dans ce cas puis la rejoignit sous le regard inquiet des deux adultes avant de tendre sa main à la petite fille puis Harry tendit une main lui aussi.

La fillette surprise contempla le garçon blond légèrement rondouillard puis le petit brun à lunettes bien plus gentils que les autres enfants. D'ailleurs, des garçons plus grands avaient saisi son livre avant de le lancer dans l'arbre et c'était pour cette raison que la petite fille avait tenté de grimper. Toutefois, elle y avait renoncé au bout de quelques tentatives avant de soupirer face à la perte irrémédiable de son livre mais c'est alors que l'enfant abasourdie s'était retrouvée dans l'arbre sans savoir comment. La fillette paniquée ne savait plus comment descendre et était restée muette dans son coin en attendant le retour de la dame qui s'occupait d'elle, cependant, le petit garçon à lunettes intrigué l'avait vu dans l'arbre puis il avait décidé de l'aider à descendre. Harry prit ensuite la parole :

« _ Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Hermione. Répondit enfin la fillette inquiète.

\- Bonjour Hermione moi c'est Harry et lui c'est Dudley mon frère. Expliqua Harry.

\- Dis donc tu grimpes bien pour une fille. C'est très haut tu sais ? Dis Dudley.

\- Les filles sont aussi fortes que les garçons. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Oui t'as raison pardon. S'excusa Duddy.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'aide à descendre ? Demanda Harry.

\- Vous n'allez pas en profiter pour me faire tomber hein ? Demanda Hermione méfiante.

\- Non pourquoi ? S'étonnèrent les garçons.

\- Les enfants se moquent toujours de moi d'habitude. Avoua Hermione.

\- Moi je me moque pas, ni mon frère Duddy sinon on ne chercherait pas à te délivrer. Insista Harry.

\- C'est vrai vous avez raison excusez moi : c'est que j'ai peur dans cet arbre. Je ne sais pas grimper aux arbres. Confessa Hermione inquiète.

\- Et comment t'es arrivée ici alors ? Demanda Dudley surpris.

\- Je sais pas : des garçons ont jeté mon livre dans l'arbre puis j'ai voulu le récupérer et « pouf » j'étais ici. Affirma Hermione avant de montrer son livre.

\- Oh purée Duddy elle a du faire comme toi. Estima Harry.

\- Ouais ça doit être ça : t'es une sorcière ! Lança Dudley.

\- Hem c'est pas gentil de te moquer de moi. Dit Hermione.

\- Non, non : je mens pas car j'ai fait la même chose que toi puis Maman m'a dit que j'etais un sorcier. Insista Dudley.

\- Mais la magie n'existe pas. Rétorqua Hermione élevée selon une certaine rationalité par ses parents.

\- Et comment tu explique ton arrivée ici alors ? Demanda Harry.

\- La magie existe vraiment ? Demanda Hermione dont les convictions vacillaient après sa propre expérience.

\- Oui je te jure et même Auntie ou Ridge peuvent te le dire mais c'est un secret. Il faut pas que tu le dises aux gens car les sorciers se cachent. Insista Harry.

\- Pas même à mon Daddy ou ma maman ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Non : il vaut mieux attendre que t'ailles à Poudlard pour ça sinon ils y croiront pas.

\- C'est quoi Poudlard ? S'etonna Hermione.

\- C'est une école de magie et on ira là-bas quand on aura onze ans. Tes parents sont pas sorciers donc c'est pour ça que tu connais pas. Ajouta Dudley.

\- Comment je peux être une sorcière si mes parents le sont pas ? Tenta Hermione en cherchant de s'agripper à la logique enseignée par son père.

\- Mon papa et maman le sont pas non plus mais la première maman d'Harry oui. C'est la destinée comme dans _Musclor_.

_\- Musclor_ ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Ah attends c'est un truc de garçons, euh t'as vu le dessin-animé de Lalabel qui cache ses pouvoirs ? Tenta Dudley en cherchant des exemples dans les dessins animés.

\- Oui.

\- Beh les sorciers font pareils dans la vraie vie donc tes parents te croiront jamais et doivent pas savoir avant l'arrivée de ta lettre. Continua Dudley.

\- Mm, c'est dur à croire mais c'est logique. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Bon on descend maintenant ? Demanda Dudley. _ »

xxxxx

Hermione ne faisait pas confiance aux autres enfants d'habitude puisque tout le monde se moquait d'elle à l'école, néanmoins, la gentillesse des deux garçons l'incitait à le faire. L'enfant saisit donc la main d'Harry et de Dudley puis elle voulut les rejoindre mais tous les trois finirent par paniquer à la vue du sol maintenant très haut. Aussi, les garçons rejoignirent Hermione sur son perchoir. Ridge leur intima de l'attendre puis Marge inquiète prit la parole :

« _ Ne devrait-on pas demander une échelle au salon de thé là-bas ? Demanda Marge en lui indiquant l'édifice.

\- J'aurais bien aimé mais j'ai peur qu'ils ne tombent avant notre retour car ils sont maintenant trois là-haut et s'agitent beaucoup. Donc il ne me reste plus qu'à grimper. Répondit Ridge.

\- Faites attention à vous.

\- C'est dans ces moments-là que j'envie mon frère pour sa magie car j'aurai pu les faire descendre en deux secondes grâce à une baguette. Avoua Ridge gêné de faire preuve de faiblesse devant Marge.

\- Vous n'avez rien à lui envier car vous : vous savez vous débrouiller par vous-même sans la magie mais votre frère ne saurait peut-être pas le faire s'il se retrouvait sans sa baguette tout d'un coup. Donc je vous préfère largement à lui ou un autre sorcier car vous êtes un homme solide. Affirma Marge.

\- Oh… Merci on m'a jamais fait un tel compliment. Confessa Ridge complètement cuit car les femmes du monde sorcier le snobaient.

\- Eh et nous ? Hurla Dudley.

\- Oui… J'arrive. Promit Ridge qui sortit aussitôt de ses rêveries._ »

xxxxx

Ensuite, Ridge donna son trench et son cardigan avant de contempler l'arbre. Le cracmol avait l'habitude d'aller souvent chercher son neveu quand Archie n'était pas là pour le faire descendre d'un coup de baguette magique. Reginald examina le tronc et les branchages avant de se mettre à grimper le plus rapidement possible sous les encouragements de Marge. Il parvint enfin jusqu'aux trois enfants puis Harry l'accueillit aussitôt avec soulagement :

« _ Merci Ridge : on sait pas descendre.

\- J'vois ça les gamins : heureusement que vous ne montez pas aussi haut que Toorj sinon l'arbre aurait eu du mal à vous soutenir tous les trois sur des branches plus fines. Répondit Ridge.

\- Wow t'es comme Spiderman sauf que tu grimpes aussi vite que lui même sans ses pouvoirs. Renchérit Dudley.

\- Ok si tu le dis. Répondit Ridge qui estima devoir demander des détails à son neveu sur ce type.

\- On descend Mr s'il vous plait ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

\- Oui Miss mais je ne peux pas vous descendre tous les trois en même temps donc je vais commencer par Dudley car c'est le plus près de moi. Répondit Ridge._ »

xxxxx

L'écossais estimait ainsi alléger le poids sur l'arbre mais ne dit rien pour ne pas vexer Dudley légèrement plus rondouillard. Il se débrouilla pour se saisir le gamin puis descendit rapidement avant de remonter chercher les deux autres. Ridge abasourdi conseilla à Harry de manger un peu plus après avoir constaté sa légèreté. Le petit garçon acquiesça tout en tenant le livre d'Hermione dans sa poche. Enfin, l'écossais retourna de nouveau sur l'arbre puis saisit la petite fille qui s'accrocha aussitôt à lui mais le surprit par ses propos :

« _ Dites Mr c'est vrai que je suis une sorcière comme Harry et Dudley ?

\- Euh comment tu sais ça petite ? S'étonna Ridge.

\- Parce qu'ils me l'ont dit quand j'ai dit être montée comme par magie sans vraiment le vouloir. Ils m'ont dit de le dire à personne.

\- Alors ils ont raison Miss mais tu as de la famille sorcière ? Demanda Ridge abasourdi.

\- Non.

\- Alors tu ne dois rien dire sinon les gens vont avoir peur de toi y compris tes parents. Conseilla Ridge.

\- Mais comment je vais faire si je veux aller à Poudlard plus tard ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Ce sera différent quand tu auras reçu ta lettre d'admission car un sorcier viendra alors tout expliquer à tes parents et les rassurer sur la magie. C'est une grande chance et un don énorme que tu as reçu Petite mais les gens sont jaloux donc il faut le cacher tant que tu n'es pas à Poudlard. Recommanda Ridge.

\- Et vous Mr vous êtes un sorcier ? Interrogea Hermione curieuse.

\- Non je n'ai pas cette chance contrairement à mon frère mais je le vis bien car ma famille et Marjorie m'accepte comme je suis. Répondit Ridge.

\- Marjorie c'est la dame en bas ?

\- Oui et ce n'est pas une sorcière non plus. Conclut Ridge._ »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ridge déposa Hermione à terre sous les applaudissements des enfants et de Marge. L'écossais se rengorgea sous ses compliments ainsi que son regard admiratif puis il demanda à Hermione où se trouvaient ses parents. La fillette expliqua qu'ils étaient à un congrès de dentiste et l'avaient laissé à l'épouse d'un collègue qui était en déplacement lui aussi. Cette dame la gardait mais elle avait du se rendre aux toilettes un instant pour changer son bébé. Hermione avait affirmé l'attendre ici puis des méchants garçons lui prirent son livre avant de le jeter dans l'arbre.

Ridge acquiesça puis demanda à Marge si ça ne la dérangeait pas d'attendre un peu pour le thé afin d'attendre le retour de la jeune femme. La moldue acquiesça puis admira silencieusement l'attitude de l'écossais manifestement très famille et protecteur envers les enfants. Marge voulut aussitôt effectuer un cliché des trois gamins ravi et de leur sauveur surpris mais amusé par la situation. A la fin, Marge en fit trois afin d'en donner un à la petite puis Ridge lui conseilla d'effectuer également des photos des trois enfants ensemble en souvenir de cette rencontre. Hermione obtint ainsi deux clichés avant de donner des détails sur sa vie à Londres aux deux garçons curieux.

xxxxx

Au bout de dix minutes, Hermione vit arriver la femme qui la gardait en compagnie de sa poussette. La moldue surprise salua le petit groupe avant d'écouter le récit des enfants et remercia sincèrement les gamins ainsi que les adultes. Ensuite, elle proposa à Hermione de rentrer car le bébé s'agitait. La fillette acquiesça et salua l'assistance :

« _ J'étais contente de vous rencontrer.

\- Nous aussi ! Affirmèrent les deux garçons.

\- Au revoir Mr Mac Kintosh et Miss Dursley j'espère vous revoir bientôt. Affirma Hermione.

\- Au revoir Miss Hermione Granger. Répondit Mac Kintosh.

\- Au revoir Hermione.

\- Hermione tu nous appelles si tu reviens par ici ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui Harry et vous avez aussi mon numéro si jamais vous venez à Londres et voulez venir à la maison ! Les invita Hermione.

\- Viens nous voir aussi si tu peux : on habite au _4 Privet Drive._ Conclut Dudley._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Ridge proposa à Marge et aux enfants d'aller enfin prendre un rafraîchissement. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le salon de thé immergé au milieu des jardins et en face du lac. Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry, Marge choisit une table sur la terrasse puis Harry se souvint d'un détail après avoir senti une bosse sous sa fesse en s'asseyant. Il se releva aussitôt et fouilla dans sa poche avant de brandir le petit livre de poche d'Hermione. L'enfant s'inquiéta aussitôt sur la manière de le lui rendre mais Marge le rassura en affirmant qu'ils pourraient l'appeler lundi et se faire donner son adresse. Harry se rassura puis s'apaisa.

Une minute plus tard. Ridge s'éclipsa un instant pour se rafraîchir. Dudley affirma alors que l'écossais était vraiment génial puis il conseilla à sa tante cramoisie de ne pas le laisser s'échapper mais de le marier tout de suite. En tout cas, Duddy désirait Ridge comme oncle et puis _Marge Mac Kintosh_ ça sonnait drôlement bien. Enfin, ils changèrent de sujet au retour de Ridge puis consultèrent le menu avant de discuter ensemble en attendant l'arrivée de leur commande. Lorsque la serveuse se présenta, Harry observa avec gourmandise son énorme banana-split pendant que Duddy salivait déjà la vue de ses profiteroles. En revanche, Marge et Ridge s'étaient rabattus sur du thé et des scones.

Les deux adultes discutaient gaiement avec les enfants mais furent bien ravis de les voir se lever après avoir fini leur dessert pour jouer un peu devant la terrasse. Ainsi, ils purent les surveiller tout en abordant des sujets plus personnels de vive voix au lieu d'en discuter par téléphone ou par lettre. Marge écouta donc attentivement les réponses de Ridge après ses demandes sur son célibat persistant. L'écossais fit preuve de sincérité en affirmant ne pas supporter l'air de supériorité des sorcières à son égard car elles estimaient que le regarder ou sortir avec lui un soir était déjà un acte de charité dont il devrait être reconnaissant jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. En revanche, Ridge voulait se sentir su un pied d'égalité avec son épouse donc il préférait rester célibataire plutôt que de supporter une sorcière imbue d'elle-même. Ridge avait aussi fréquenté quelques cracmolles mais ça n'avait pas marché. Ensuite, Nalaa lui avait conseillé de venir à la boutique afin de pouvoir rencontrer des moldues mais il ne s'était jamais décidé avant sa rencontre insolite avec Marge.

D'ailleurs, Ridge en profita pour demander à Marge comment les enfants pouvaient déjà savoir autant de choses sur les sorciers avant leur entrée à Poudlard si leurs parents n'étaient pas des sorciers. La jeune femme confessa sa propre ignorance avant leur rencontre puis Dudley avait expliqué que ça venait de la sœur de Pétunia qui était une sorcière avant sa mort. Pétunia le savait mais ne dit jamais rien sur ce sujet avant les premières manifestations de magie des enfants. Ridge acquiesça et trouva l'attitude de sa belle-sœur logique. Par contre, il soupira contre les coups du sort qui s'abattaient sur son frère. Ce dernier aimait totalement son fils et se sentait totalement démuni face à sa maladie totalement inconnue pour lui.

Au début, le sorcier ne comprenait pas comment son enfant pouvait être atteint d'une maladie moldue puisque Nalaa ou lui ne détenaient aucun sang moldu. Toutefois, Reginald estimaient que les maladies moldues pouvaient toucher n'importe qui puisque les sorciers, cracmols, sang-mêlés étaient des humains comme les autres. Ridge confessa également à Marge sa théorie sur le fait certains sorciers mourraient probablement de maladies inexpliquées parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas celles des moldus. Ces derniers étaient en revanche immunisés contre celles des sorciers en raison de l'absence de magie en eux. Marge curieuse voulut en savoir plus sur le petit garçon puis appris que son père l'adorait même si Archibald espérait encore que ce n'était pas un cracmol comme Ridge ou Nalaa. En revanche, les deux cracmols ne se faisaient aucune illusion malgré le fait qu'Archibald insistait sur le fait que deux autres enfants n'avaient pas encore manifesté de magie dont la fille de Mrs Parkinson.

D'ailleurs, Reginald plaignit cette pauvre enfant car sa fratrie avait manifesté leur magie depuis longtemps donc le père commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Ridge craignait même l'éclatement de la famille car Parkinson ne semblait pas aussi tolérant que les Mac Kintosh et pourrait fort bien renier la petite Pansy. Cette dernière avait été très amie de Toorj ou Robert-Bruce jusqu'à l'année dernière quand le père Parkinson interdit à son enfant de le fréquenter car il craignait que le fils Mac Kintosh ne puisse lui transmettre son statut cracmol comme si c'était une maladie contagieuse. Ridge affirma que les sorciers ne comprenaient pas du tout comment un enfant issu de deux sorciers pouvait être un cracmol, néanmoins il détenait sa propre théorie sur le sujet.

En effet, les sorciers sang-purs rencontraient rarement des moldus donc Reginald estimait que le patrimoine génétique de toutes les familles sorcières britanniques finissait donc par s'apparenter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Aussi, il se demandait si l'absence de diversité génétique ne causait pas l'apparition des cracmols et « l'affaiblissement » de la fibre magique chez certains descendants des sorciers sang-purs. En revanche, Ridge avait noté que les sorciers de sang-mêlés ou les nés moldus étaient bien plus vigoureux et estimait que c'était du à la richesse de leur patrimoine génétique. Marge trouva son idée intéressante, cependant, elle exprima quelques doutes puisque sa belle-sœur était mongole donc son neveu bénéficiait d'un apport génétique différent. Reginald estima comprendre ses doutes, néanmoins, il lui révéla que les cracmols donnaient le plus souvent le jour à d'autres cracmols s'ils se mariaient à des sorciers.

Par contre, des cracmols devenaient parfois parents de petits sorciers quand ils se mariaient à des moldus ou du moins c'est ce que Reginald avait constaté lorsque son ami cracmol réalisa que Mafalda sa cadette était une petite sorcière. Ce Prewett abasourdi ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle chose et dut donc avouer la vérité à sa femme qui eut beaucoup de mal à accepter les faits. Après ça, certains théoriciens se mirent à penser que les sorciers nés moldus étaient peut-être issus de lointains ancêtres cracmols qui avaient rejoint le monde moldu. Ridge contempla ensuite Marge et fit preuve de franchise:

« _ Vous me plaisez vraiment Marjorie.

\- Vous me plaisez beaucoup vous aussi Ridge. Confessa Marge euphorique.

\- Je peux faire installer l'électricité chez moi, apprendre à conduire et vous suivre dans tous les trucs moldus que vous voulez mais vous : êtes-vous prête à vivre avec une personne issue du monde magique si nous finissons par entamer quelque chose ? Demanda Ridge.

\- Je ne connais pas votre monde mais je ne veux pas cesser de vous fréquenter à cause de ça donc oui je peux essayer de m'adapter. Répondit Marge décidée à ne pas laisser Ridge lui échapper.

\- Vous ne seriez pas obligée d'aller dans mon monde tous les jours Marjorie car je n'y vais pas souvent moi-même. Toutefois, vous devez être consciente que ce monde pourrait entrer dans nos vies si vous donniez le jour à un enfant sorcier. Ce dernier saurait faire de la magie contrairement à vous ou moi et devrait apprendre à l'utiliser. L'avertit Ridge.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais bien réagi si vous m'aviez dit ces choses quelques semaines plus tôt mais le comportement d'Harry m'a fait revoir mes opinions sur beaucoup de trucs. Je ne supportais pas ce gamin avant parce que je sentais que cet enfant était différent des autres, cependant, il s'est démontré si gentil envers moi alors que je ne le méritais pas. Aussi je ne le renie plus et ne le ferai pas non plus pour mes propres gosses si c'étaient des petits sorciers. Répondit Marge après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Je suis content de vous entendre parler ainsi car il n'était pas question de continuer de vous fréquenter sans vous avertir sinon, ce serait vous mentir comme ce Prewett l'a fait envers sa femme pendant des années. Se justifia Ridge.

\- J'apprécie votre sincérité Ridge et je préfère savoir ces choses plutôt que de les découvrir à l'improviste. Affirma Marge.

\- Bon c'est bien et vous comment se fait-il qu'il n'y a pas un Mr Dursley ? D'ailleurs, j'en suis bien content sinon, je n'aurais pas pu vous inviter aujourd'hui. Précisa Ridge.

\- Mm, je ne plais pas aux hommes je suppose. Avoua Marge penaude.

\- Mais ils ont aveugles ou quoi ces moldus ? Vous êtes vraiment très jolie avec vos yeux bleus, vos cheveux blonds et vos formes féminines ! Protesta Ridge sincèrement surpris.

\- Merci c'est la première fois qu'on me complimente ainsi. Par contre, j'avoue ne pas détenir un très bon caractère donc les hommes me fuient aussi pour ça je pense. Vous ne l'avez pas encore vu parce qu'on a pas encore passé beaucoup de temps ensemble

\- Alors on est deux dans ce cas parce que je m'emporte souvent moi aussi mais ça passe au bout de cinq minutes. D'ailleurs, mon frère est pareil tout comme Nalaa donc ça fait souvent des étincelles entre eux comme elle dit mais ils se réconcilient vite. Expliqua Ridge.

\- J'ai aussi dix bouledogues anglais donc les gens s'effraient vite à leur vue. Ajouta Marge.

\- Pas moi car j'en ai déjà eu un et c'était un gros pépère. Par contre, j'aurais eu peur si vous aviez dix molosses féroces à la place. Confessa Ridge.

\- Mes « gros pépères » prennent beaucoup de place vous savez ?

\- J'ai un grand terrain donc ce ne serait pas un problème si jamais vous vouliez venir en Ecosse. Proposa Ridge.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas vous installer en Angleterre n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Marge simplement curieuse.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible Marjorie même si je faisais installer le réseau de cheminette chez vous. Dit Ridge penaud.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? S'étonna Marge.

\- C'est une manière de se rendre visite chez les sorciers : vous rentrez dans la cheminée après avoir lancé de la poudre de cheminette et vous dites votre destination puis vous êtes transporté directement dans le lieu indiqué. Expliqua Ridge.

\- Mais les conduits de cheminée ne sont pas trop étroits ? S'enquit Marge abasourdie.

\- Non : la magie permet à des enfants mais aussi des adultes de passer sans problèmes. Toutefois, je me vois mal faire plusieurs voyages par jours pour rejoindre l'atelier ou rentrer chez vous. Avoua Ridge.

\- Mm, je comprends et puis j'avoue ne pas avoir envie de sortir de la cheminée à longueur de journée au lieu de passer par la porte si nous recevons du monde à l'improviste. Enfin, je peux me déplacer puis élever mes chiens n'importe où contrairement à vous... Estima Marge. _ »

* * *

Ridge fut agréablement surpris par cette déclaration puis tous deux continuèrent de discuter un petit moment avant de rejoindre les enfants en train de regarder les oiseaux sur l'étang. Ridge acheta un sachet de pain à un vendeur installé près du lac et le donna aux garçons. Ces derniers s'amusèrent à lancer des morceaux aux canards et aux cygnes qui les rejoignirent aussitôt. Harry admira l'élégance majestueuse des cygnes puis Ridge se souvint d'une histoire moldue lue par Nalaa à Toorj durant son séjour à l'hôpital. Il reprit donc la parole :

« _ Vous connaissez l'histoire du vilain petit canard ?

\- Non. Dit Dudley.

\- C'est l'histoire d'un petit canard que tout le monde trouve vilain et qui se voit lui-même très moche. Toutefois, il finit par grandir puis les gens surpris le regardent avant de lui dire qu'il n'est pas du tout laid mais qu'il est devenu un très joli cygne. Résuma Ridge.

\- Ah bon, il s'est transformé grâce à la magie ? Demanda Dudley curieux.

\- Non il ne s'agit pas de la magie cette fois-ci mais simplement du fait que le temps a changé son apparence puisqu'il est devenu grand. Dit Ridge.

\- Euh.

\- Attends regardes : tu vois cette fleur là ? Demande Ridge en lui désignant un coquelicot.

\- Oui.

\- Avant de devenir comme ça, la fleur était une petite graine puis elle a commencé à pousser avant de se transformer comme maintenant.

\- Ah.

\- Un peu comme Auntie qui est jolie aujourd'hui. Dit Harry songeur pendant que Marge devenait cramoisie.

\- Auntie est jolie depuis longtemps après elle ne voulait peut-être pas le montrer avant. Modéra Ridge.

\- …

\- Au fait les enfants, puisqu'on parle de magie : vous n'avez plus refait de trucs comme l'autre soir hein ? S'enquit Ridge.

\- Non, non on a compris que c'est dangereux. Le rassura Dudley.

\- Bien parce que je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait mais vous êtes parvenu à détourner le transplanage d'Archie et il a toujours pas compris la magie que vous avez utilisé. Avoua Ridge.

\- On sait pas non plus. Avoua Dudley.

\- Donc faites attention sinon vous pourriez attirer des personnes moins gentilles qu'Archibald. Je l'ai convaincu de ne rien dire à vos parents pour le moment mais il pourrait changer d'avis si vous recommencez. Avertit Ridge.

\- Au fait c'est quoi le transplanage ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- C'est une manière de voyager d'un point à l'autre en quelques secondes. Archie se concentre et pense à l'endroit où il veut aller puis mon frère disparaît avant de réapparaître là où il a décidé d'aller. Expliqua Ridge en donnant une version édulcorée de la chose pour la faire comprendre à des enfants.

\- Ah c'est un peu comme le téléporteur de _Star Trek_ ! Estima Dudley.

\- Star quoi ? Demandèrent les deux adultes.

\- Ouais : le capitaine Kirk et son équipage y vont dans le teleporteur à bord de l'_Enterprise _et ils se retrouvent envoyés là où ils veulent aller. Expliqua Harry.

\- Ah c'est plus ou moins pareil sauf que les sorciers ont pas besoin du télémachin de ton capitaine Kirk. Répondit Ridge. _ »

Enfin, Harry demanda à Marge de les photographier. La jeune femme s'exécuta avant de prendre un cliché des deux garçons en train de donner à manger aux animaux. Toutefois, Harry affirma que les deux adultes devaient également poser ensemble puis Ridge en profita pour se rapprocher d'avantage de Marge durant les clichés. Le cracmol n'osait pas en parler mais il avait l'impression que Marjorie n'était pas très à l'aise avec les hommes donc il y allait très doucement. Enfin, l'écossais nota la location de barques ou encore les pédalos près du rivage puis il proposa à la jeune femme de faire un tour. Les petits garçons se débrouillèrent bien évidemment pour être de la partie et montèrent dans la barque près de Marge pendant que Ridge saisissait les rames. L'écossais se mit à ramer lentement mais surement avant d'atteindre le centre du lac où les enfants purent admirer la petite île ou encore les oiseaux qui y nichaient.

Au bout d'un moment Harry scruta le ciel puis montra des nuages, Ridge releva sa tête également et reçut quelques gouttes de pluie sur le front. Il conseilla aux enfants de se glisser sous le trench-coat avec Marjorie et d'utiliser le parapluie. Marge refusa de le laisser se tremper mais il insista puis saisit de nouveau les rames avant d'affirmer faire la course contre la pluie pour retourner sur la berge. Les gamins ouvrirent le parapluie avant d'observer les motifs en tartan puis ils affirmèrent que Ridge aimait beaucoup l'Ecosse. L'Ecossais hilare confirma ce fait puis les gamins se blottirent sous le parapluie et l'encouragèrent de leur mieux en compagnie de Marge pendant que Ridge ramait le plus vite possible. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'écossais parvint à la berge tout en s'esclaffant car la pluie cessa au moment où il aidait Marge à descendre. Harry affirma cependant que c'était lui le vainqueur contre la pluie avant de l'applaudir.

* * *

Enfin, Ridge proposa aux gamins de rentrer et à Marjorie ravie d'aller dîner dehors. Ils se rendirent donc de nouveau à l'entrée du parc où Ridge chercha un taxi puis ils retournèrent au _4 Privet Drive_ où Vernon se retint à grand-peine pour ne pas ouvrir la porte avant même qu'ils n'entrent dans le jardin et ne rejoignent le perron. Ridge demanda au taxi de les attendre et accompagna les enfants jusqu'à la porte en compagnie de Marge. Cette dernière sourit à Vernon pendant que les garçons rentraient à l'intérieur. Marge affirma dîner avec Ridge avant de saluer son frère abasourdi. Ce dernier en fut donc pour ses frais et dut attendre impatiemment le retour de sa sœur. Vernon en profita cependant pour interroger les enfants manifestement enthousiastes qui ne cessèrent de chanter les louanges de Ridge avant de décrire la promenade en barque ou leur sauvetage de l'arbre.

Vernon dut reconnaître la gentillesse de l'Ecossais qui lui semblait très bien à première vue mais dont le principal défaut était de vivre à l'autre bout de la Grande-Bretagne. Pétunia affirma que ce n'était pas grave si Marge pouvait enfin connaitre une vie heureuse au lieu de rester seule avec ses chiens lorsqu'elle restait chez elle. Son mari acquiesça, néanmoins, l'idée de voir sa sœur finir en Ecosse l'inquiétait car Ridge avait beau être gentil, beaucoup d'écossais n'aimaient pas les Anglais et beaucoup désiraient leur indépendance. Pétunia estima que Marge ne risquerait rien en tant que femme d'un écossais. Enfin, Ridge ne laisserait probablement personne s'en prendre à sa femme si Marge devenait son épouse. Toutefois, les deux adultes ne s'attendaient pas à la révélation fracassante de Dudley au cours du repas :

« _ Eh Harry, finalement c'est pas grave si on trouve pas ce Mr Rogue l'ami de ta maman quand on ira voir la maison de Cokeworth.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Ouais : Ridge peut nous en parler lui aussi comme aujourd0hui quand il a expliqué le machin transplanage. Expliqua Dudley.

\- Comment ça Ridge connait la magie ? Réalisa Vernon livide.

\- Oui mais il sait pas la faire. Rajouta Dudley.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Vernon.

\- Ouais c'est un cracmol. Ajouta Harry confiant.

\- Un quoi ? Demanda Vernon surpris.

\- Un cracmol : mais oui c'est comme ça que Lily désignait les enfants de sorciers qui n'avaient pas de magie ! Réalisa Pétunia.

\- Donc ce Ridge est un type qui connait la magie mais sait pas la faire. Résuma Vernon inquiet.

\- Oui. Dit Harry.

\- Euh, les enfants vous savez où est allée manger Auntie ? Demanda Vernon rouge et désireux d'aller chercher sa sœur au plus vite.

\- Non.

\- Pétunia appelle la police on va dénoncer l'écossais pour enlèvement ! Hurla Vernon.

\- Vernon…

\- Non : Daddy Ridge est gentil car il s'est occupé de nous et il aime tante Marge alors laisse-les tranquilles s'il te plait. Intervint Harry.

\- Mais…

\- Vernon : ce Ridge ne fait pas de magie donc il ne fera pas de mal à Marge. L'interrompit Pétunia.

\- Je ne sais pas car il nous a menti sur sa nature et Marge ne sait rien de la magie. Rétorqua son mari.

\- Non : Auntie le sait et Ridge voulait te le dire tout de suite mais elle lui a dit d'attendre. Je l'ai entendu le dire au téléphone l'autre jour. Avoua Harry.

\- Mais comment Marge connait-elle le monde magique et pourquoi elle n'a rien dit ? Demanda son père adoptif.

\- Parce qu'elle nous a vu faire de la magie et Ridge aussi. Dit Dudley dans l'espoir de limiter les questions.

\- Ah maintenant je comprends comment Marge a rencontré ce type mais pourquoi elle ne veut pas qu'il me le dise ? Demanda Vernon trop abasourdi par les gestes de sa sœur pour s'interroger plus loin.

\- Parce qu'elle a du avoir peur que tu l'empêche de le voir je suppose. Intervint Pétunia.

\- Je suis si méchant que ça pour que Marge me mente sur des choses pareilles ? S'enquit Vernon blessé.

\- Non : elle sait que tu es son frère et que tu ferais tout pour la protéger, y compris te battre contre des sorciers ou des cracmols si nécessaire. Enfin, Marge a probablement envie de vivre son histoire sans se soucier du reste. Vernon on ne doit pas tout gâcher si ce Ridge tient à elle. Tenta Pétunia.

\- T'as raison : je suppose qu'on peut accepter ce type s'il est gentil. Par contre, vous me décevez les garçons car vous m'avez caché des choses. Rétorqua Vernon.

\- Désolé Daddy. S'excusa Harry inquiet qui se mit aussitôt à pleurer.

\- Pardon. Dit Dudley penaud. _ »

Vernon se reprit à la vue des larmes d'Harry car il n'aimait pas voir les enfants pleurer. Il saisit son mouchoir de poche avant d'aider l'enfant à se remettre pendant que Dudley se faisait consoler par sa mère. Le moldu n'était pas quelque de méchant, néanmoins, il n'aimait pas l'idée que les enfants lui cachent quelque chose d'aussi grave car il avait conscience que les sorciers n'étaient pas tous gentils sinon les Potter seraient encore en vie. Il fit cependant de son mieux pour apaiser les garçons puis leur demanda de dire toute la vérité cette fois-ci sur les circonstances de leur rencontre avec Ridge.

Ensuite, Vernon et Pétunia abasourdis les écoutèrent parler de la recherche de Ridge l'écossais ou encore du mari idéal pour Marge. Les deux époux tentèrent de comprendre les faits puis tous deux estimèrent que les Mac Kintosh n'étaient pas dangereux puisque le sorcier avait réprimandé les deux enfants pour leur imprudence et les autres étaient des cracmols. Enfin, les Dursley savaient que les conjoints Mac Kintosh affrontaient la maladie de leur fils et le faisaient soigner par des gens « normaux » ainsi que « sans magie ». Donc ils ne leur voulaient probablement de mal.

De plus, ce Ridge semblait gentil avec les enfants ou Marge et ne faisait pas de magie donc Vernon estimait qu'il était plus ou moins comme eux hormis pour ses connaissances. Dursley se sentait donc plus ou moins à égalité avec ce Ridge puisqu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser de baguettes lui non plus. Par contre, l'idée de Dudley n'était pas mauvaise car les connaissances de ce type pourraient vraiment aider les deux enfants à s'intégrer plus facilement à Poudlard contrairement à la petite fille rencontrée durant leur après-midi au parc. Ensuite, Vernon chassa momentanément ses pensées et proposa aux enfants une glace avant d'aller les chercher au réfrigérateur pour leur changer les idées.

A son retour, il tendit aussi la sienne à Pétunia puis lui montra les petits garçons maintenant sereins. Il profita de la distraction des gamins pour discuter de la situation avec elle et lui demanda son avis. Sa femme alla dans son sens afin de l'apaiser et le convainquit d'attendre demain pour en parler avec Marge afin de ne pas lui gâcher sa première soirée avec Ridge.

* * *

Après la glace, les enfants durent aller se coucher mais Harry ne parvenait pas à s'endormir et se mit donc à la fenêtre dans l'espoir de rester réveillé jusqu'au retour de Marge. Loin de se douter de l'orage à peine essuyé au 4 Privet Drive, Marjorie était en train de dîner joyeusement avec Ridge qui avait écouté les conseils de Nalaa et s'était débrouillé pour trouver un local qui faisait aussi bien restaurant que des soirées dansantes après avoir appris la passion de Marjorie. Effectivement, Marjorie avait beau se montrer très caractérielle, elle avait pris des danses de cours classique durant son enfance comme toutes les petites filles du voisinage avant d'arrêter à la fin du lycée à cause des moqueries sur son embonpoint de plus en plus prononcé à cause de sa tendance à combler ses problèmes d'adolescentes avec des pots de glaces. La moldue savait donc danser et surprit les invités quand Vernon l'invita après quelques danses avec Pétunia lors de leur mariage.

Malheureusement, le mauvais caractère de Marge fit fuir tous les invités puis Vernon et Pétunia déménagèrent tout comme la jeune femme après la mort de Mrs Dursley. Aussi, leurs voisins respectifs ne se doutaient pas de la passion de Marge soigneusement dissimulée par la jeune femme. Aussi, Marjorie resta agréablement surprise par la vision de la décoration du local, des lumières tamisées, des bougies ainsi que des petits bouquets de fleurs sur les tables... D'ailleurs, Marge avait également fait tapisserie au mariage de Vernon. Aussi, la jeune femme fut ravie de dîner tout en écoutant la musique en sourdine puis l'orchestre céda la place à un disc-jockey.

Ridge proposa aussitôt à Marge d'aller danser puis l'écossais confessa ne pas savoir danser les danses moldues mais ça ne semblait pas compliqué. Il se leva donc de sa chaise puis saisit la main de Marge avant de l'entrainer sur la piste où elle oublia ses complexes dus à son physique et se mit à danser avec passion. Ridge resta d'ailleurs agréablement surpris par la souplesse de Marjorie. Au bout d'un moment, le disc-jockey lança plusieurs slows puis Ridge affirma que les sorciers détenaient ce genre de danses eux aussi même si le nom n'était pas le même. Il se rapprocha donc de Marge qui dansa ainsi son premier slow sans se soucier du reste cette fois-ci.

Ridge se décida enfin à tenter une première approche plus directe sans se soucier des propos du disc-jockey sur la diffusion du numéro un du chart britannique. Le cracmol enlaça d'avantage Marge puis se pencha vers son visage sous les notes de _**Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now**_** de Starship. **La moldue ferma aussitôt les yeux et répondit à son baiser avant de se perdre dans l'ivresse de l'étreinte de l'écossais… Au moment où ils reprirent leurs esprits, Marge gênée finit cependant par faire comprendre à Ridge son désir d'attendre pour aller plus loin, ce que l'écossais accepta. A la fin de la soirée, Ridge posa son trench-coat sur les épaules de Marge avant de sortir pour aller chercher un taxi puis il revint la chercher quelques minutes plus tard.

De son coté Harry bondit sur ses pieds vingt minutes plus tard après avoir entendu du bruit puis il se rendit à la fenêtre avant d'observer Ridge raccompagner Marge sur le perron. La chambre de l'enfant était plongée dans le noir mais les lampes de jardin diffusaient un petit rayon de lumière qui permit au petit garçon de noter le baiser entre Marge et Ridge. Harry sourit puis saisit l'appareil photo avant de les prendre en photo en cachette puis il retourna se coucher. L'enfant ne vit donc pas que Ridge paya le taxi une fois Marge rentrée à la maison puis il retourna à l'intérieur du jardin des Dursley. Il se rendit ensuite derrière le garage sans qu'Harry ne puisse imaginer l'apparition d'Archie qui saisit le bras de son frère pour l'aider à rentrer en Ecosse tout de suite grâce au transplanage…

Le lendemain matin, Marge s'éveilla avec le sourire aux lèvres et après le départ de Vernon contraint de remettre leur discussion à plus tard. Ensuite, la jeune femme sursauta en entendant les cris de Pétunia qui lui demandait devenir. Marge la rejoignit avant de rester agréablement surprise par la vision d'un bouquet de fleurs livré par un fleuriste moldu. La jeune femme saisit le bouquet avant de lire avec plaisir le petit mot de Ridge manifestement ravi d'avoir passé la journée d'hier ensemble.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le contexte est celui de 1987 donc dixit les téléphones portables, internet ou autre. Donc Harry peut trouver l'adresse d'Hermione seulement dans l'annuaire ou si elle la lui donne après son coup de fil. C'est également òa raison pour laquelle, Vernon ne peut vraiment pas retrouver Marge à moins d'écumer tous les locaux. La chanson est celle-là car c'est celle qui détenait la première place dans les charts durant le mois de mai en Grande-Bretagne. Dans mes souvenirs beaucoup de night-clubs ou discothèques (les appellations de l'époque) étaient décorées comme le local où Marge va danser. Enfin, les gens disaient encore le disc-jockey et pas le DJ. **_

_**Voilà, je vais probablement m'occuper de mes autres fictions maintenant mais je vous dis à bientôt- **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour et bon week-end à tous, **_

**_Merci à tous pour vos reviews dont celles d'Arwen Jedusor, Miss No Name, Faenlgiec, Celeste 31, Adenoide et Guest. D'ailleurs, j'avoue partager la vision d'Adenoide sur le fait que les sorciers sang-purs sont plus ou moins tous apparentés. A mon avis (ce n'est que mon opinion personnelle et je ne me base sur aucun fait), les cracmols sont probablement apparus à cause du manque de diversité génétique puisque les sang-purs britanniques se marient entre eux. Maintenant il n'est pas dit que la situation ne peut pas s'améliorer puisque certains sang-purs britanniques se marient aussi avec des sorciers étrangers. _**

**_Voilà, je dois m'absenter lundi et je ne sais pas quand je rentre donc je vous dis à bientôt !_**

* * *

Marge radieuse mit son second bouquet dans un vase puis Pétunia emmena les enfants à l'école puis elle attendit que sa belle-sœur sorte de la salle de bains pour lui résumer la situation. Sa belle-sœur abasourdie s'inquiéta aussitôt de la réaction de Vernon, néanmoins, elle resta surprise par la soudaine « ouverture d'esprit » de son frère. Pétunia lui rappela la maladie vécue par Dudley donc son mari avait connu de nombreuses épreuves lui aussi puis l'attitude généreuse d'Harry l'incita à se remettre sérieusement en question. Aussi, Vernon éprouva un choc immense face à la vision de la première magie de Dudley mais lui-même préférait un petit garçon sorcier qu'un enfant décédé et dont ils seraient en train de fleurir la tombe.

Marge comprit le raisonnement de son frère puis demanda des détails sur Harry ainsi que ses parents. Pétunia confirma le fait que sa sœur fut la première sorcière de sa famille. Elle confessa ses regrets pour avoir volontairement évité sa sœur une fois adulte car elle était alors jalouse de sa beauté mais aussi sa magie. Par contre, elle recommanda à Marge d'attendre encore pour dire ces choses à Ridge car la famille d'Harry était morte dans une terrible guerre et l'enfant devait être encore protégé de ces choses. Marge abasourdie apprit ainsi que James Potter était lui aussi un sorcier et non un chômeur, ni un alcoolique. Pétunia l'informa également de l'assassinat des Potter par un fou et du fait qu'Harry était dissimulé aux yeux des sorciers pour lui éviter de mauvaises rencontres ou encore de prendre la grosse tête à cause de sa célébrité dans le monde magique.

Pétunia affirma ne pas être jalouse de cette célébrité tristement acquise et dont Harry se serait volontiers passé lui aussi afin de pouvoir conserver ses premiers parents. Elle avoua également à sa belle-sœur tenter d'éviter de répéter les erreurs de ses parents inconscients de susciter sa jalousie envers Lily à cause de leurs louanges sur son talent et sa magie. Aussi, Pétunia avait pris Duddy à part pour lui expliquer de manière édulcorée que la célébrité d'Harry chez les sorciers était en réalité un fardeau puisque ses parents étaient morts et des gens pouvaient encore en vouloir à Harry pour le décès du fou qui assassina ses géniteurs.

Enfin, Pétunia expliqua à Marge que Dudley fut le premier à manifester sa magie et qu'Harry fut le second. La jeune femme ne mentait pas pour mettre son fils en avant mais pour éviter de voir la jalousie s'insinuer entre les deux enfants. De toute façon, Harry était d'accord car il ne voulait pas perdre son frère pour une bêtise de ce genre. Aussi, le petit garçon corroborait cette version sans soucis puisque Pétunia affirmait que le fait de savoir qui avait fait la magie en premier n'était pas important comparé à la conservation de leur lien fraternel. De plus, Harry lui-même se moquait bien de ces choses du moment qu'il conservait Dudley près de lui...

* * *

Pétunia chassa ses pensées puis demanda à sa belle-sœur comment s'était passée sa soirée. Marge rougit comme une gamine mais sa belle-sœur ne la taquina pas sur le sujet car elle était consciente que Marjorie vivait enfin une véritable relation avec quelqu'un au lieu de continuer à s'aigrir à cause de ses désillusions dues à des infatuations à sens unique. Marge se reprit et affirma n'avoir jamais passé une soirée aussi belle de toute sa vie. Elle affirma revoir Ridge très bientôt avant de confesser son intention de rentrer chez elle d'ici peu pour s'occuper de ses animaux mais aussi rencontrer Ridge en paix sans que Vernon puisse y mettre son grain de sel. Pétunia surprise tenta de défendre son mari :

« _ Vernon ne compte pas chasser Ridge tu sais ?

\- Oui mais je ne peux pas toujours laisser mes chiens à d'autres personnes. Enfin, je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde si je m'en vais comme ça Vernon aura le temps de se faire à l'idée d'un futur beau-frère issu du monde sorcier et écossais par-dessus le marché.

\- Je ne veux pas te voir fuir ton frère. Insista Pétunia.

\- Je ne le fuis pas mais je dois aussi rentrer chez moi. Enfin, j'aimerai montrer ma maison à Ridge ou voir la sienne sans que Vernon ne fasse une syncope car je sais qu'il est très vieux jeu et ne serait pas content de savoir Reginald chez moi sans chaperon. Expliqua Marge

\- Euh, je ne peux pas lui donner tort Marge : on ne connait pas Ridge donc je n'aime pas l'idée qu'un homme dorme chez toi ou que tu reste seule chez lui sans personne pour t'aider en cas de besoin.

\- Ridge ne va pas me violer ! S'insurgea Marge.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. S'excusa Pétunia.

\- Alors que voulais-tu dire ? Demanda Marge.

\- Je veux simplement dire que les hommes peuvent s'emballer très vite donc le fait de dormir chez toi risque de lui donner des idées. Expliqua Pétunia gênée.

\- Je lui ai dit que je voulais prendre mon temps donc il a compris que le « dessert » ne sera pas servi tout de suite. Précisa Marge.

\- Euh, je sais qu'on n'a jamais parlé de ces choses mais je me demandais si tu as besoin de conseils sur certains trucs ? Demanda Pétunia gênée mais consciente de l'absence de petits amis dans la vie de sa belle-sœur.

\- Euh pour l'instant non mais je te remercie et je t'en parlerai si j'ai besoin d'un conseil. En tout cas, je préfère avoir cette conversation avec toi qu'avec Vernon. Avoua Marge hilare à l'idée de voir son frère tenter de lui parler de sexe.

\- Vernon ne te parlera pas de ces choses mais il va probablement se demander si tu as besoin d'aide. Estima Pétunia

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi car tout est OK.

\- Bon tant mieux, cependant, je voudrais te conseiller un truc parce que Vernon va surement y penser lui aussi mais il n'osera pas t'en parler. Commença Pétunia.

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Marge.

\- Tu devrais utiliser aussi des contraceptifs, tu sais, ceux de _Durex_ qu'on voit à la télé car je ne crois pas que Ridge soit encore vierge… Tenta Pétunia cramoisie.

\- Par contraceptif masculin tu sous-entends des _condoms_ ? Proposa Marge d'un ton obligeant tout en s'efforçant de ne pas rire après avoir compris que sa belle-sœur avait du mal à utiliser la parole préservatif.

\- Exact : le truc, enfin, le préservatif te servira surtout pour éviter les maladies comme le HIV. Expliqua Pétunia.

\- Le Hiv : mais ce n'est pas une maladie de gays ça ? Demanda Marge abasourdie.

\- Tout le monde dit ça depuis un moment mais Vernon a un ex collègue de travail qui l'a malheureusement attrapé et ce n'était pas un homosexuel. Affirma Pétunia.

\- T'es sure ? S'étonna Marge.

\- Oui Vernon est certain que son collègue n'était pas gay car ce type draguait toutes les secrétaires. Tu sais que ton frère est resté auprès de Duddy durant la maladie ?

\- Oui. Répondit Marge.

\- Eh bien Vernon n'est donc pas allé au travail pendant un moment puis il s'est étonné de l'absence de ce type au moment de son retour au boulot. Ensuite des collègues lui ont expliqué que cet homme était mort du HIV. Déplora Pétunia.

\- …

\- Euh, je ne veux pas dire que Ridge est forcement malade lui aussi mais il vaut mieux prendre vos précautions s'il a connu beaucoup de personnes. Quoique les sorciers n'attrapent peut-être pas ces choses. Dit Pétunia.

\- Ils peuvent les attraper aussi je crois ou du moins Ridge pense que les sorciers peuvent être touchés par nos maladies. D'ailleurs son neveu est en train de se faire soigner comme Dudley l'année dernière même si ses parents ne sont pas de notre monde. Répondit Marge légèrement inquiète.

\- Alors tu ne devrais tenter de le convaincre d'utiliser le truc ou de faire un test pour être tranquille. Conseilla Pétunia cramoisie mais désireuse d'en parler afin de ne pas trembler à l'idée de voir sa belle-sœur finir dans une tombe d'ici quelques mois à cause du HIV manifestement en train de tuer beaucoup de gens même si les médias n'en parlaient pas tout le temps.

\- Je lui en parlerai et je pense que Ridge ne se vexera probablement pas après avoir vu son neveu malade. En tout cas, merci de m'en avoir parlé car je ne me doutais pas que cette maladie était aussi transmissible entre les hétéros. Avoua Marge._ »

* * *

Ensuite, les deux femmes interrompirent leur conversation après avoir entendu la sonnerie du téléphone. Marge répondit joyeusement à Ridge avant de le remercier pour les fleurs puis elle lui révéla que Vernon était manifestement au courant de tout. L'écossais n'en fut cependant pas surpris car il était convaincu que les gamins auraient fini par parler à un moment ou autre. Par contre, Reginald se demanda comment se présenter devant Vernon maintenant mais Marge affirma que son frère était manifestement au courant du fait que c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de garder le secret.

Ils en discutèrent un moment puis Ridge affirma venir tout à l'heure afin d'en parler avec Vernon si ce dernier acceptait de le recevoir ce soir après dîner. Marge acquiesça puis le cracmol estima nécessaire d'affronter le moldu le plus vite possible sinon la situation risquait de s'envenimer à cause des incompréhensions crées par son silence de la veille. Marjorie discuta encore un moment avec lui puis affirma attendre son appel à vingt heures afin de lui dire si Vernon était d'accord pour le rencontrer ce soir.

La jeune femme se sentait un peu nerveuse face à l'idée d'une discussion entre les deux hommes, néanmoins, Ridge estimait plus prudent _de baisser la température du chaudron tout de suite au lieu d'attendre que son contenu ne __brûle_. Elle ne connaissait pas cette expression mais estima que c'était probablement lié au monde des sorciers ou celui des potions puisque ces gens se soignaient ainsi. Marjorie anxieuse passa le reste de la journée à s'agiter tout en attendant le retour de Vernon. Harry fit de son mieux pour la rassurer sur le fait que son Daddy avait accepté le fait que Ridge connaissait le monde sorcier. Bon, il n'était pas content qu'ils lui aient menti durant des jours, néanmoins, il était prêt à faire des efforts.

Ensuite, Harry put enfin téléphoner à Hermione puisqu'elle était probablement rentrée de l'école elle aussi. Effectivement, la nounou répondit puis passa le combiné à la petite fille agréablement surprise par l'appel de son nouvel ami. Elle tenta de le rassurer sur le livre et affirma le leur offrir à son frère et lui puis Harry la remercia avant de lui passer Dudley quelques minutes. Ensuite, l'enfant penaud songea cependant à un détail puis commença à s'agiter sous le regard des deux femmes. Pétunia prit alors la parole :

« _ Harry quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Hermione nous a offert son livre mais nous on n'a rien offert. Avoua Harry penaud.

\- On peut toujours lui en envoyer un si elle te donne son adresse ou si nous la cherchons sur l'annuaire. L'apaisa Pétunia.

\- Oui mais je pensais à un truc : c'est une sorcière elle aussi mais elle connait rien à ce monde. Alors je me demandais si je ne devais pas lui donner mon livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard pour lui montrer l'école. Mais je ne veux pas perdre mon livre. Avoua Harry penaud.

\- …

\- Je suis méchant pour vouloir garder mon livre même si Hermione en a plus besoin que moi ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Harry tu n'es pas méchant. Modéra Pétunia.

\- Il y a un proverbe qui dit : _Charité bien ordonnée commence par soi-même_. Commença Marge.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Eh bien que tu peux donner des choses mais pas te priver non plus ou te retrouver sans rien à moins que tu ne sois comme les saints dans les églises. Dit Marge.

\- J'ai rien compris Auntie. Avoua Harry.

\- En gros: tu n'es pas obligé de donner ton livre si tu y tiens Harry parce que tu ne dois pas te priver de toutes tes choses si elles te manqueront ensuite. Tu peux donc faire preuve de générosité mais sans pour autant donner tous tes trucs sinon il ne te restera plus rien pour toi. Expliqua Marge.

\- Oui mais Hermione a encore moins de choses que moi sur le monde sorcier. Dit Harry inquiet.

\- Et toi tu as beaucoup de choses sur ce monde Harry ? Demanda sa tante.

\- Non. Répondit l'enfant sincère.

\- Alors tu vois, tu ne dois pas te priver. Affirma Mage.

\- …

\- Tu veux vraiment lui offrir un livre sur les sorciers ? Demanda Marge songeuse.

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, je demanderai à Ridge s'il ne peut pas nous trouver le même livre que le tien. Proposa Marge.

\- Oui ce serait bien ! S'enthousiasma Harry.

\- Ce serait plus que bien Harry : Ridge soit savoir comment se rendre dans le quartier sorcier à Londres et il peut vous acheter des livres pour Dudley et toi à la librairie sorcière si on lui donne de l'argent ! S'enthousiasma Pétunia.

\- Il peut aussi nous emmener ! Estima Harry.

\- Non Harry pas tout de suite : nous devons attendre car tu n'es pas en sécurité là-bas pour l'instant. Rétorqua Pétunia.

\- Oh c'est vrai… Dit Harry inquiet,

\- Écoutes tu vas attendre encore un peu mais tu auras Ridge qui pourra te parler de ce monde et son frère Archibald mais aussi le petit Toorj Robert-Bruce. Tenta Pétunia.

\- D'accord ! S'enthousiasma Harry de nouveau radieux._ »

* * *

Vers dix-huit heures, Vernon rentra de son travail puis il salua les enfants et Pétunia avant d'observer sa sœur. Marge affirma savoir qu'il savait tout puis proposa de faire venir Ridge ce soir ou demain afin de pouvoir discuter. Vernon acquiesça, néanmoins, le moldu confessa avoir l'impression que tous deux s'étaient foutus de sa gueule en ne lui disant rien. Marge défendit aussitôt Reginald :

« _ Il voulait te le dire tout de suite mais je lui ai dit d'attendre. Précisa Marge.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? S'étonna Vernon.

\- Parce que je voulais vivre ma vie pour une fois. Répondit sa sœur.

\- Hein ?

\- Écoutes Vernon : je suis plus grande que toi qui es né en 59. Rappela Marge.

\- Oui et alors ? Demanda son frère.

\- Alors, j'avais envie de vivre mon premier rendez-vous avec Ridge en paix et sans aucune intromission de la part de mon petit frère. Expliqua sa sœur.

\- Comme si j'avais l'habitude de me mêler de tes affaires. Bougonna Vernon.

\- Beh t'as dit que tu voulais _défoncer _Ridge hier s'il était pas gentil avec Auntie. Intervint Dudley.

\- Mouais bon j'ai dit ça comme ça. Tenta de modérer Vernon cramoisi.

\- Oui mais j'avais vraiment peur que tu veuilles le _défoncer_ ou tu tentes de m'empêcher de le voir si je te disais qu'il connaissait le monde sorcier. Rétorqua Marge.

\- Mais…

\- Et puis Vernon : tu n'as pas été totalement sincère non plus. L'interrompit Marge.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que les enfants étaient des sorciers. Dit sa sœur.

\- C'était pour leur sécurité et la tienne. Expliqua Vernon.

\- Vernon : ne me fais pas perdre Ridge à cause de ta colère car je tiens vraiment beaucoup à lui donc tu me rendrais malheureuse s'il partait à cause de toi. Insista Marge.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas te faire souffrir mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur la magie mais une chose oui et c'est que les sorciers ne sont pas forcément tous gentils. Répondit Vernon.

\- J'imagine mais Ridge n'est pas un sorcier : c'est un cracmol donc il ne fait pas de magie contrairement à son frère. Dit sa sœur.

\- Ouais c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre mais on ne connait pas ces gens Marge et puis ils sont écossais donc ils vivent loin d'ici. Reprit Vernon.

\- Vernon : je me fous que Ridge soit pas anglais mais écossais et puis on est censé être tous britanniques non ? Rétorqua Marge.

\- Oui mais je ne pourrai pas forcément venir te chercher tout de suite si tu vis à Aviemore et quelque chose ne va pas. Insista son frère soucieux.

\- Vernon, je ne suis pas encore partie en Ecosse tu sais ? Ridge et moi allons nous fréquenter un moment avant de songer à nous marier ou autre.

\- Mouais j'imagine mais bon ça m'inquiète tout ça. Grommela Vernon.

\- Vernon : Ridge ne me fera rien, ni sa famille alors laisse moi faire mes propres expériences ou mes erreurs._ Insista Marge._ Enfin c'est apparemment une chose que Ridge connaisse le monde sorcier parce que ça peut aider les enfants. Renchérit Marge.

\- Vernon : Ridge peut parler du monde sorcier avec les enfants et il peut aussi aller leur chercher des livres à la librairie sorcière.

\- Tu penses que ceux de Lily ne leur suffiront pas ? Demanda Vernon curieux.

\- Je ne sais pas Vernon : les livres sont une bonne chose mais nous ne saurons pas expliquer aux enfants les passages qui leur échappent, ni des choses qui ne sont pas forcément écrites dans les livres. Enfin, Ridge ou son frère pourraient nous dire ce qu'ils peuvent lire à leur âge ou non. Estima Pétunia.

\- Mm, je reconnais que tu as raison : il vaudrait mieux que quelqu'un veille sur leurs lectures pour qu'ils évitent de refaire des bêtises parce que moi je ne peux pas surveiller ce que lisent les gosses. Après tout, je lis seulement mon journal le matin ou mon magazine sur les voitures donc je comprendrais jamais rien aux trucs magiques dans les bouquins sorciers et. Dit Vernon.

\- C'est pareil pour moi Vernon : je lis que des magazines féminins ou des recettes de cuisine donc je suis incapable de surveiller les lectures des enfants. Le rassura Pétunia.

\- Et moi je lis du Barbara Cartland et du Danielle Steel donc je ne peux pas vous aider non plus mais Ridge oui. Alors tu veux le voir pour en parler ou pas ? Demanda Marge triomphante._ »

Son frère poussa un soupir avant d'accepter puis Marge attendit l'appel de Ridge pour lui en parler. L'écossais proposa de venir à vingt-et-une heure trente afin que les Dursley aient le temps de dîner. Il songea à un détail puis demanda si son frère pouvait venir aussi, ce que Vernon accepta pour ne pas affronter la colère de sa sœur déjà en train de lui darder un regard menaçant en cas de refus. Les enfants surexcités ne virent pas l'heure de finir le repas avant d'attendre impatiemment l'arrivée des Mac Kintosh.

* * *

Ces derniers prirent soin de transplaner en dehors du quartier pour ne pas se faire repérer puisque les journées commençaient à s'allonger. Archibald s'assura que son frère se sentait bien après le transplanage puis il se retint difficilement pour ne pas rire face à l'anxiété de Reginald à l'idée d'affronter ce Vernon manifestement pas très commode, voire, un peu effrayé par la magie de ses enfants manifestement héritée de leur tante maternelle. Ridge observa son frère mais ne dit rien car il était bien content de le voir se détendre un peu après toutes les semaines d'angoisse vécues ou encore la peur qui le tenaillait face à la perspective du décès de Toorj Robert-Bruce si la maladie continuait de le détruire ainsi.

Reginald ne savait vraiment pas comment aider son frère totalement dépassé par le traitement de son fils ou encore les propos des moldus sur les thérapies ou encore la perspective de chercher un donneur compatible pour l'enfant. Archibald avait déjà commencé à contacter leurs cousins sorciers abasourdis par l'idée de se soumettre à des tests moldus pour savoir si leur moelle osseuse était compatible avec celle de l'enfant. Le couple n'avait jamais osé concevoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour Toorj car ils ne voulaient pas blesser leurs gosses si l'un d'eux était un sorcier et l'autre non. Toutefois, ils regrettaient maintenant leur choix car les membres d'une fratrie avaient plus de chances d'être compatibles entre eux.

Dans l'espoir de trouver un donneur compatible, Nalaa comptait se rendre en Mongolie afin de demander à ses familiers et ses amis de se soumettre à un test. Entre-temps, la cracmolle en avait déjà parlé à Mrs Parkinson qui avait promis de le faire et aurait voulu y soumettre aussi à ses enfants mais Parkinson paniqué refusait de laisser ses gosses se rendre dans un hôpital moldu. Ensuite, Ridge chassa ses pensées puis Archibald l'encouragea à affronter _le dragon Vernon_ en train de l'attendre dans son donjon au _4 Privet Drive_. Le sorcier affirma lui prêter main forte contre les jets enflammés de ce type grâce à sa baguette magique mais surtout son arme secrète: une bonne bouteille de whisky pour attendrir le moldu et éteindre l'incendie. Reginald ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer un moment à cette idée mais il se reprit avant de sonner à la porte.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais je ne voulais pas noyer la partie sur la prévention parmi le reste du chapitre. Dans les années 80, beaucoup de gens avaient encore de fausses idées sur le SIDA, HIV, VIH ou AIDS (là où je suis, ils appellent ça AIDS) donc la plupart des personnes ont d'abord cru que seules les personnes homosexuelles pouvaient attraper ce virus. Ensuite, le flou était vraiment total et les idées reçues nombreuses. Les malades étaient donc souvent considérés comme des pestiférés y compris les enfants car les gens avaient peur d'être contaminés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il y a eu aussi des contamination par le sang à cause des transfusions sanguines en France (je ne parlerai pas ici du scandale du sang contaminé dans les années 80 ou début 90 (je ne me rappelle plus la date exacte) mais les lecteurs "plus âgés" se souviendront probablement de cette histoire car beaucoup de personnes dont des enfants et des hémophiles furent contaminés lors des transfusions sanguines). Des traitements commençaient aussi à voir le jour comme l'AZT mais beaucoup de gens mourraient rapidement dans les années 80. **_

**_Dans la fiction, il est donc normal que Pétunia s'inquiète pour sa belle-sœur vu l'hécatombe (elle peut sembler coincer ou trop prude mais les gens avaient beaucoup de mal à parler de préservatifs dans les années 80 et même les campagnes de prévention étaient encore très timides). _**

**_En 2015, le fléau du Sida existent toujours malgré les soins disponibles donc n'oubliez pas de vous protéger._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont rassuré sur le fait que le message sur la prévention mais aussi le VIH était bien passé sans être trop lourd, ni choquant. C'est vraiment triste et horrible de penser que la maladie est encore d'actualité de nos jours alors que près de vingt ans sont passés depuis l'année 1987 où se déroule la fiction. **_

_**Merci aussi à Adenoide, Nathydemon, Miss No Name, Faenlgiec, Arwen Jedusor pour leurs review et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Les deux frères Mac Kintosh entendirent du bruit derrière la porte et attendirent donc son ouverture. De son coté, Marge tenta de devancer Vernon pour ouvrir la porte elle-même afin d'encourager Ridge avant la confrontation. Dursley observa sa sœur puis affirma ne pas utiliser de revolver ou autre contre son Reginald donc elle n'avait pas besoin de courir jusqu'à la porte pour lui servir de gilet pare-balles. Marge hésita mais Vernon réitéra savoir se comporter en gentleman à l'occasion sans se soucier des doutes de sa sœur. Il poussa ensuite un soupir avant de lui conseiller de cesser de regarder toutes ses séries américaines débiles sinon elle allait finir par confondre ses sitcoms avec la réalité.

Ensuite, le moldu leva les verrous sans se douter qu'Archibald Mac Kintosh avait lancé un Assurdiato pour affirmer à son frère que le _Dragon Vernon_ était en train de défaire les chaines de sa porte cadenassée pour les faire entrer dans son donjon. Ridge se retint de son mieux pour ne pas s'esclaffer avant de reprendre un air sérieux juste avant l'ouverture de la porte par Vernon qui avait promis à Pétunia de se montrer poli. Toutefois, le moldu estimait pouvoir afficher un air sévère face à Ridge pour lui montrer qui était le chef de famille du _4 Prive Drive.._. Harry curieux observait la scène lui aussi et avait l'impression d'assister à une scène de western où le shérif contemplait son adversaire quelques secondes avant le duel.

Fort heureusement, Daddy Vernon et Ridge ne comptaient pas s'affronter à coups de revolvers ou de baguette sinon _Privet Drive_ aurait perdu sa tranquillité légendaire. Le petit garçon contempla donc son père ouvrir la porte puis observer les deux hommes avant de les gratifier d'un salut :

« _ Bonsoir Ridge, bonsoir Mr Mac Kintosh.

\- Bonsoir Vernon. Répondit Ridge.

\- Bonsoir Mr Dursley.

\- Entrez-donc je vous prie. Dit Vernon après avoir fouillé dans les souvenirs de bonne éducation enseignés par sa mère.

\- Merci._ »

Archibald curieux suivit donc le moldu à l'intérieur avant de retenir un éclat de rire au moment où Ridge sursauta après avoir entendu le claquement de la porte puis le bruit des verrous tirés par Vernon. Ce dernier ne nota pas l'hilarité du sorcier mais il fut secrètement satisfait par le sursaut de Ridge qui apprendrait petit à petit à le respecter même si Vernon ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur la magie. Le moldu entraîna donc les deux hommes au salon avant de les prier de s'asseoir puis il laissa Marge enfin rejoindre son Ridge pour s'assurer que son frère ne lui avait rien fait. Dursley reprit la parole :

« _ Marjorie : je ne vais pas manger Ridge tu sais, ni personne d'autre.

\- Oui mais bon tu n'étais pas content hier soir. Dit sa sœur.

\- Je te promets de ne pas abîmer Ridge, ni me fâcher contre lui car c'est toi qui l'a empêché de me dire la vérité. Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas Ridge, je n'ai pas de baguette donc je ne vais pas vous transformer en crapaud pour votre mensonge par omission. Dit Vernon.

\- …

\- Par contre, j'ai un bon petit revolver. Continua Vernon pour s'amuser un peu. _ »

Archibald hilare se retint de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire à la vue du visage légèrement inquiet de son frère car Toorj possédait un petit revolver en plastique donc Ridge savait ce que c'était. Le sorcier nota aussi le regard noir de Marge à l'adresse de Dursley qui se reprit et affirma plaisanter dans l'espoir d'échapper à la fureur de sa sœur. Ridge se reprit puis avoua le savoir avant d'apaiser Marge qui finit par se présenter de manière plus formelle à Archibald seulement entrevu le soir de leur rencontre totalement inattendue. Vernon se présenta également à Archibald qui répondit à son salut et le complimenta sur sa maison comme le lui avait enseigné Nalaa.

* * *

Ensuite, l'arrivée de Pétunia et des enfants détendit l'atmosphère puis Archibald salua les garçons avant de complimenter les parents pour la beauté de leur fille. Enfin, Vernon reprit la parole :

« _ Je m'excuse pour cette invitation improvisée au lieu d'une belle rencontre formelle au cours d'un bon dîner préparé par ma femme mais mes enfants m'ont caché des choses avant de me les dire seulement hier soir donc vous comprenez probablement mes interrogations à votre sujet ? Tenta Vernon.

\- Oui. Répondit Ridge.

\- C'est tout à fait normal car je ne saurais pas comment réagir moi non plus, si mon gosse me cachait l'irruption d'étrangers chez nous avant de m'en parler seulement au bout de plusieurs jours. Affirma Archibald.

\- Bien je suis content que vous compreniez mon point de vue : je n'ai rien contre les gens comme vous._ Commença Vernon qui cherchait ses mots._ Mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un rentre chez moi à mon insu ou que mes gosses fassent venir des gens sans ma permission. Expliqua le moldu.

\- Je réagirai pareil à votre place si c'était mon gamin qui avait évoqué votre femme, vous ou vos enfants. Par contre, nous ne sommes pas venus volontairement chez vous mais parce que vos deux garçons ont détourné mon transplanage. Le rassura Archibald.

\- Votre quoi ? Demanda Vernon.

\- Le truc comme dans _Star Trek_ : tu sais la série que les enfants nous ont montré tout à l'heure. Rappela Pétunia.

\- Ah oui donc vous étiez en train de vous déplacer grâce à une téléportation. Estima Vernon.

\- Oui je crois que c'est ça ou du moins, ma femme Nalaa dit que ça ressemble à ça pour les gens de votre monde. Elle a été en contact avec votre monde bien avant moi ou Ridge donc elle sait ces choses. Affirma Archibald.

\- Au fait pourquoi n'avez-vous pas emmené votre femme et votre fils avec vous ? Demanda Pétunia.

\- Cela nous aurait fait plaisir de les rencontrer. Rajouta Vernon pour se montrer poli.

\- C'est très gentil à vous mais mon petit garçon se repose car il est assez fatigué ce soir, je pense qu'il va retourner à l'hôpital plus tôt que prévu si ça continue. Avoua Archibald avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Mm: donc vous disiez que mes fils ont détourné votre télé_ Non_ transplanage ? Se corrigea Vernon pour changer les idées du sorcier car lui-même avait vécu un désarroi similaire durant la maladie de Dudley.

\- Oui : je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait mais j'ai vraiment eu peur. Avoua Archibald.

\- Ah bon, vous avez eu peur : Vous un sorcier ? S'étonna Vernon.

\- Oui: j'étais en train d'aller dans un endroit puis quelque chose m'a envoyé ici contre ma volonté donc j'avais peur de faire une très mauvaise rencontre. Affirma Archibald.

\- En gros vous avez perdu le contrôle de votre euh manœuvre comme si vous perdiez le contrôle de votre voiture ? Tenta Vernon pour comprendre,

\- Oui c'est ça : ma femme Nalaa a une voiture comme vous et elle a paniqué une fois parce que son bidule semblait partir tout seul. Donc imaginez que vous conduisez votre voiture pour aller à Londres mais la voiture change de direction toute seule et vous emmène à Glasgow sans que vous ne puissiez descendre de votre engin, ni reprendre son contrôle. Renchérit le sorcier.

\- J'aurais peur moi aussi. Reconnut Vernon._ »

* * *

Archibald reprit la conversation en réitérant sa peur mais fort heureusement, les « saboteurs » du transplanage étaient des enfants et non des sorciers malveillants. Toutefois, cet heureux dénouement était également valable dans le sens inverse car les deux gosses auraient fort bien pu évoquer l'apparition de gens malintentionnés au sein de la demeure. Aussi, l'Ecossais demanda aux enfants de ne plus jamais recommencer leur jeu qui aurait pu mal finir.

Il avoua aussi à Vernon son intention de venir les voir sa femme et lui bien avant pour en parler, néanmoins, Archibald s'était retrouvé rapidement dépassé par les événements en raison de l'état de son propre fils. Enfin, Marjorie avait demandé à Ridge d'attendre un peu pour en parler donc il s'était incliné. Toutefois, le sorcier conseilla à Vernon de surveiller ses gosses très gentils mais encore trop jeunes pour réaliser les conséquences de leurs actes. Dursley penaud acquiesça avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ On les surveille mais ma femme venait d'accoucher depuis peu donc elle était à la clinique avec le bébé alors nous n'étions pas présents ce soir-là. Reconnut Vernon penaud.

\- Ce n'est pas une critique à votre encontre car je ne suis pas parfait non plus avec mon gosse vous savez: Robert-Bruce était vif avant sa maladie donc il faisait parfois des bêtises à mon insu. Aussi, je fais parfois des erreurs en tant que papa moi aussi car la magie ne me transforme pas du tout en père parfait. Modéra Archibald.

\- ...

\- C'est juste que vos enfants ont besoin d'être encadrés car ces gamins sont manifestement de futurs sorciers très puissants s'ils sont parvenus à faire de la magie sans baguette. Aussi, il faudrait veiller à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises avant leur entrée à Poudlard. Estima Archibald.

\- Oui j'imagine mais ma femme et moi ne sommes pas des sorciers donc nous ne savons pas comment gérer ce genre de choses. Avoua Vernon.

\- La sœur de Madame était la seule sorcière de votre famille c'est bien ça ? Demanda Archibald.

\- Oui mais je vous en prie : appelez-moi Pétunia. Intervint Pétunia.

\- D'accord Pétunia : vos enfants sont très généreux car ils ont agi pour la bonne cause mais ils ne doivent pas recommencer sinon ce ne sera peut-être pas un gentil sorcier qui débarquera chez vous la prochaine fois. Mon monde est comme le votre : il y a des bons et des méchants partout. Dit Archibald.

\- …

\- Ils ont étudié un peu de magie déjà ? Demanda Archibald.

\- Non on n'a pas de livres pour leur apprendre ces choses. Ils ont seulement celui sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Avoua Vernon.

\- Donc vos gamins ont non seulement beaucoup d'imagination mais aussi une énorme puissance magique puisqu'ils sont parvenus à inventer et lancer un sort à leur âge. Constata Archibald sincèrement impressionné.

\- Euh c'est une bonne chose ? Demanda Vernon inquiet.

\- Oui : c'est très bien mais ils sont trop jeunes pour agir à leur guise. Estima Archibald.

\- Nous pensions aller chercher les livres d'école de ma sœur afin que les enfants puissent découvrir d'avantage de choses sur le monde sorcier. Avoua Pétunia.

\- C'est une très bonne chose Pétunia mais il faudrait peut-être commencer par des livres plus simples car les livres de Poudlard sont un peu difficiles pour des enfants de cet âge. Dit Archibald.

\- Je sais qu'il y a une librairie sorcière dans un quartier magique de Londres mais je ne me rappelle pas comment on s'y rend. Confessa Pétunia.

\- Ah vous parlez probablement de la librairie _Fleury&amp;Bott_ sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. Estima Ridge.

\- Oui c'est possible : j'ai accompagné ma sœur acheter ses fournitures scolaires une seule fois juste avant sa première rentrée et je ne m'y suis plus jamais rendue ensuite. Dit Pétunia.

\- Alors c'est bien là car tout le monde va acheter ses fournitures sur le _Chemin de Traverse_: c'est un petit quartier sorcier à Londres. Expliqua Archibald.

\- Euh oui mais je préférerais éviter d'y emmener les enfants pour l'instant car je ne me sens pas à l'aise à l'idée de me rendre dans le quartier sorcier. Mentit Pétunia pour ne pas avouer son intention de respecter les consignes de Dumbledore sur le fait de tenir Harry loin du monde sorcier jusqu'à sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

\- Oui : j'ai moi aussi besoin de temps pour me faire à l'idée. Renchérit Vernon car il connaissait les consignes lui aussi.

\- Quels livres vous aimez les enfants ? Demanda Ridge.

\- Mm, des livres sur des héros ou sur les animaux. Répondit Dudley.

\- Alors je pense que les fables de Beedle le Barde peuvent vous intéresser car il y a plein de héros dans ces histoires. Enfin, vous pourriez découvrir les animaux du monde sorcier grâce au livre _Les animaux fantastiques_ où l'auteur a répertorié différentes espèces inconnues des gens d'ici. Estima Ridge.

\- Ah bon : il y a des animaux que nous ne connaissons pas ? Demanda Vernon curieux.

\- Oui et il y en a aussi que vous connaissez mais considérez une légende comme les dragons par exemple. Affirma Archibald

\- Les Dragons existent vraiment ? S'enquit Vernon paniqué à l'idée de voir un dragon incendier sa maison si Harry et Dudley inventaient une nouvelle magie juste pour évoquer une bestiole de ce genre.

\- Oui mais ils sont bien cachés et dissimulés aux yeux des non sorciers pour ne pas les affoler donc vous n'en verrez probablement jamais. De toute façon, nous n'en avons pratiquement plus en Angleterre car ils sont tous en Roumanie maintenant. Avoua Archibald.

\- Tant mieux. Dit Vernon soulagé.

\- Donc je peux aller vous chercher les Fables de Beedle le Barde à la librairie ainsi que le livre sur les animaux : cela devrait occuper vos gosses pendant quelques jours. Proposa Ridge pour gagner des points auprès de Marge mais surtout amadouer Vernon le dragon.

\- Oh ce serait très gentil de votre part Ridge. Demanda Marge.

\- Les fables de Beedle le Barde sont des contes pour enfants très bien faits : mon fils dit que c'est aussi bien que les dessin animés Disney ou les contes des frères Grimm. Expliqua Archibald.

\- Mm, c'est très intéressant dans ce cas, pourriez-vous les acheter pour nous s'il vous plait ? Je vais vous donner l'argent nécessaire. Affirma Vernon.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : c'est un cadeau. Dit Ridge.

\- Merci.

\- Mais j'y pense un livre sur le Quidditch pourrait aussi vous intéresser aussi si vous aimez le sport les garçons. Dit Ridge.

\- C'est quoi le Quidditch ? Demanda Dudley curieux.

\- C'est le sport des sorciers, S'enthousiasma Ridge. _ »

Les enfants mais aussi Vernon curieux écoutèrent les explications du cracmol puis ils trouvèrent quelques similitudes entre le quidditch et le foot même si le premier se pratiquait sur des balais. Ensuite, Dursley accepta la bouteille de whisky tendue par Archibald avant de l'ouvrir pour offrir un verre aux adultes. Durant la conversation, Vernon vida le sien tout en s'efforçant de taire son inquiétude à l'idée de voir Harry et Dudley voler sur des balais juste au-dessus de _Privet Drive_ à onze ans seulement. Archibald comprit sa peur puis le sorcier affirma que les enfants recevaient des cours pour apprendre à chevaucher leurs balais donc ils ne risqueraient rien. De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser leurs balais dans des zones moldues. Vernon acquiesça, néanmoins, il craignait d'assister à la chute de ses fils un jour ou de les voir se casser une jambe sur ces trucs.

Aussi, le moldu fut ravi d'entendre Duddy affirmer que le balai c'était bien mais la voiture c'était mieux car Daddy pouvait les emmener tous ensemble au lieu de monter tout seul ou seulement avec Maman sur un balai. Archibald reconnut l'aspect pratique de la voiture car sa femme Nalaa pouvait ainsi les emmener à l'hôpital d'Inverness tous les trois quand ils emmenaient leur fils effectuer ses soins. D'ailleurs, le petit Robert-Bruce voulait lui aussi conduire une voiture plus tard et avait demandé à son père d'apprendre enfin à conduire comme les papas de ses amis à l'école.

Vernon curieux questionna aussitôt le sorcier sur l'école fréquentée par l'enfant puis il apprit ainsi l'inexistence de l'école primaire ou la maternelle chez les sorciers qui éduquaient donc leurs enfants à la maison jusqu'à leur entrée à Poudlard. L'école de magie n'était pas obligatoire car un sorcier pouvait enseigner la magie à ses enfants, néanmoins, le gosse obtenait plus difficilement un diplôme si ses parents n'étaient pas qualifiés en tant qu'enseignant improvisé. Aussi, la plupart des sorciers envoyaient leurs enfants à l'école.

Le sorcier confessa également ne pas détenir la patience nécessaire pour enseigner la lecture ou l'écriture à son gosse. Donc il avait volontiers accepté la proposition de Nalaa désireuse d'envoyer leur fils à la maternelle puis à l'école primaire. Robert-Bruce surnommé Toorj par sa mère, se trouvait manifestement bien à l'école: aussi, Archibald n'avait rien contre car l'enfant apprenaient des choses et pouvait voir d'autres gosses au lieu d'attendre la visite des cousins de son père pour rencontrer des enfants. A présent, le gamin ne pouvait pas trop fréquenter l'école mais il s'y rendait dés que possible afin de voir ses amis qui lui permettaient d'oublier un peu l'absence de son amie de cœur: la petite Pansy Parkinson.

En effet, le père de la fillette ne voulait plus les laisser se fréquenter tant que l'un des deux enfants ne manifestait pas sa magie. Ridge poussa un soupir avant de déplorer la peur ou le dégoût des sorciers à l'encontre des cracmols comme si l'absence de magie était une maladie contagieuse. Vernon curieux demanda des détails sur ce sujet puis le moldu comprit que les sorciers mettaient de coté les enfants de sorciers ou adultes qui ne détenaient pas de magie. Toutefois, le moldu ne se permit aucune critique envers ces gens car lui-même n'était pas mieux pour avoir placé Harry dans un placard pendant plusieurs années.

Vernon Dursley plaignit donc silencieusement la gamine mais aussi le fils de Mac Kintosh car ce dernier semblait manifestement se leurrer sur les capacités du gamin d'après Marge. Cette dernière lui avait confié les doutes de Ridge car Toorj fêterait ses sept ans en septembre mais ne manifestait toujours aucune magie. En revanche, Archibald avait manifesté ses premiers signes de magie à quatre ans pendant que Ridge s'était ensuite résigné à son statut de cracmol à l'age de sept ans. Il pensait donc que son neveu Robert l'était aussi. Nalaa partageait son avis et Mrs Parkinson semblait également se résigner au fait que sa fille devait être une cracmolle également. Apparemment, tous les enfants sorciers de leur cercle avaient déjà manifesté leur magie donc seuls le petit Toorj, son amie Pansy ou encore Neville un autre petit garçon élevé par sa grand-mère ne l'avaient pas fait.

Pire encore, le père Parkinson refusait de laisser le fils des Mac Kintosh fréquenter sa fille car il craignait que ce dernier ne la contamine puis lui transmette son statut cracmol comme s'il s'agissait d'un virus. Aussi, les deux enfants ne se voyaient plus pour la grande tristesse du petit Mac Kintosh même si Mrs Parkinson lui donnait régulièrement des nouvelles de sa fille. Toutefois, Archibald confessa aux Dursley son intention d'emmener la petite Pansy chez lui un de ces jours avec la complicité de Mrs Parkinson durant l'absence du mari afin de permettre à son fils de revoir la fillette. Archibald affirma se moquer de la colère de l'autre sorcier ensuite si cette visite permettait à son gosse de retrouver un peu de gaieté.

Vernon acquiesça puis Harry intervint dans la conversation pour demander à Ridge d'acheter également un livre à Hermione avant de lui tendre son argent de poche. Toutefois, le cracmol refusa gentiment l'argent puis affirma faire un cadeau aussi à la petite fille dans ce cas. Ridge écouta ensuite les propos du petit garçon puis approuva son idée car le livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard serait parfait pour Hermione qui commencerait ainsi à découvrir sa future école.

* * *

Au cours de la conversation, Ridge proposa aux enfants mais aussi à Marge de venir le voir chez lui en Ecosse avant d'inviter également Vernon et sa femme afin d'endormir la méfiance du Dragon Dursley manifestement très protecteur envers sa sœur. Archibald intervint au secours de son frère en affirmant que la maison de Ridge serait bientôt dotée de l'électricité comme chez lui où Nalaa l'avait fait installer après leur mariage. Au début, Toorj voyait la télévision à la boutique de Nalaa avant sa maladie mais il était maintenant trop fatigué pour sortir donc son père lui avait acheté deux téléviseurs: un pour la salle à manger et un second pour sa chambre avant de lui permettre de regarder ses dessin-animés à la maison .

Ridge s'intéressait maintenant lui aussi à l'électricité et voulait également le téléphone pour pouvoir parler tranquillement à Marge depuis son canapé donc Reginald serait bientôt muni de toutes ces choses y compris la télévision. De plus, la maison de Ridge détenait quatre chambres donc ils pouvait les accueillir sans problèmes. Enfin, les petits garçons pourraient monter sur les poneys d'Archibald mais aussi faire de belles promenades avec Ridge car les Highlands regorgeaient de beaux endroits dont un parc naturel. Le cracmol proposa également à Vernon et les enfants curieux de l'accompagner à la pêche. Reginald affirma même les emmener dans un parc animalier. Bref, l'écossais voulait pouvoir inviter Marge chez lui tout en rassurant Vernon quitte à accueillir le dragon chez lui.

Dursley hésita un peu mais sa sœur prit les devants en acceptant l'invitation de Ridge ravi puis la jeune femme l'invita à passer dimanche prochain à la campagne car elle pensait rentrer chez elle d'ici peu. Ainsi, Marjorie pourrait lui montrer ses animaux et sa demeure. Vernon inquiet voulut protester mais se tut face au regard noir de Marge qui redevint ensuite tout sourire envers Ridge. Vernon s'inclina puis il remercia Reginald pour son invitation avant d'expliquer détenir des congés en août cette année. Le moldu révéla également son projet de se rendre à Cokeworth pendant quelques jours.

Aussi, Vernon confessa devoir réfléchir soigneusement afin de tout planifier dans l'espoir que le voyage ne soit pas trop pénible pour les garçons, le bébé ou Pétunia dans la voiture. Le moldu serait également le seul conducteur car sa femme n'aimait pas conduire durant de gros trajets. Aussi, Vernon se demandait s'ils pourraient poursuivre leur voyage jusqu'en Ecosse puisqu'ils devraient sillonner toute l'Angleterre pour se rendre d'abord à Cokeworth dans le nord puis traverser toute l'Ecosse afin de rejoindre les Highlands si la famille venait à Aviemore. Marge reprit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Vernon, je te prêterai mon camping-car si tu veux : il n'a que deux ans donc il est solide comme tout et tient bien la route.

\- Mais Marge c'est ton véhicule et tu en as besoin pour te rendre dans tex expositions canines. Protesta Vernon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : je l'utiliserai jusqu'en juillet tout en me rendant en Ecosse de temps en temps afin de voir Ridge. Ensuite, je reviens ici en août pour voyager ensemble si tu veux. L'interrompit Marge.

\- Mais il faudrait s'arrêter à Cokeworth. Rappela Vernon gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème : j'ai un camping-car doté de sept places couchages et huit places assises sur la carte grise donc nous pouvons y voyager sans problèmes tous les six. C'est un véhicule extrêmement fiable, confortable et spacieux pour sillonner toute la Grande-Bretagne: le voyage serait plus facile et agréable pour les enfants, le bébé, Pétunia et même toi Vernon. Affirma Marge.

\- …

\- De plus, les enfants et Pétunia voyageraient commodément à bord. Enfin, on peut s'arrêter se reposer quand on veut ou dormir sur les aires de stationnements prévues, voire, au camping si on veut camper pour la nuit. Insista Marge.

\- Bon écoutes : on va réfléchir Pétunia et moi puis on vous fait savoir à tous les trois. Dit Vernon. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, Pétunia entraîna les enfants à l'étage pour les coucher puis revint avant d'entendre son mari poser quelques questions sur le petit Toorj. Le cœur de la moldue se serra en songeant aux tourments des parents de l'enfant ainsi que de ce pauvre gosse puis Vernon fit une proposition à Archibald :

« _ Ecoutez : nous comptons nous inscrire sur le registre des donneurs ma femme et moi après avoir pris conscience du manque de dons lorsque nous avons été confronté à la maladie de Dudley. Je ne sais pas si nous sommes compatibles avec votre fils mais nous demanderons à notre médecin de communiquer nos données à l'hôpital d'Inverness au cas où. Proposa Vernon.

\- Merci beaucoup. Dit Archibald sincèrement touché.

\- Je me soumettrai au test moi aussi : on ne sait jamais. Affirma Marge.

\- Merci Marge. La remercia Ridge avec gratitude.

\- J'espère bien que nous allons trouver un donneur car je crains que mon fils ne parvienne pas à tenir jusqu'à la naissance d'un petit frère. Avoua Archibald soucieux.

\- …

\- Nous pouvons aussi faire transmettre le dossier d'Harry à Inverness : on ne sait jamais. Dit Vernon.

\- C'est très gentil à vous : vous avez vraiment de la chance d'avoir deux enfants compatibles car ce n'est pas toujours le cas d'après Nalaa. Avoua Archibald.

\- C'est vrai : Harry a sauvé la vie de Dudley et nous lui en serons toujours reconnaissants. Reconnut Pétunia.

\- Au fait, je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais c'est une chance pour Dudley d'être un petit sorcier car il a plus de possibilité de devenir père un jour contrairement aux autres malades moldus. Affirma Archibald.

\- Que voulez-vous dire : la magie va lui permettre d'avoir des enfants plus tard ? Demanda Vernon abasourdi.

\- Les médecins nous ont dit que Dudley serait probablement stérile après la greffe mais nous ne lui en avons pas encore parlé. Avoua Pétunia._ »

Archibald avoua ne pas tout comprendre des explications fournies par les médecins moldus mais sa femme lui avait expliqué que les moldus commençaient à progresser pour tenter de conserver des ovules ou des spermatozoïdes des patients dans l'espoir de les rendre parents plus tard grâce à la fécondation in vitro. Toutefois, Nalaa disait que ces techniques étaient récentes donc ils devaient encore les améliorer mais Toorj ne pourrait pas en bénéficier puisque sa greffe devrait avoir lieu cette année ou la prochaine s'il parvenait à tenir plus longtemps. Aussi, l'enfant risquait de devenir stérile à cause de tous les traitements subis.

Toutefois, les sorciers détenaient un service de médicomagie, c'est-à-dire, l'équivalent de la médecine chez les moldus qui pouvait préparer des Potions Bébés pour les sorciers totalement stériles. En effet, les médicomages ne prélevaient pas le sperme ou les ovules des patients mais une infime partie de leur essence magique. Ensuite, cette essence était unie à celle de la maman puis les potionistes élaboraient une potion Bébé avant de la donner à la future maman ou le futur papa si les deux parents étaient des sorciers gays. Archibald expliqua que sa femme comparait cette technique à la fécondation in vitro moldue mais les Potion Bébé étaient plus efficaces car un bébé naissait à coup sur. Vernon abasourdi resta un instant sans voix à l'idée d'un couple d'homosexuels qui devenaient parents, néanmoins, il conserva un silence prudent sur le sujet.

Par contre, le moldu confessa son soulagement pour l'existence de ces potions Bébés si Dudley pouvait en bénéficier lui aussi. Archibald affirma qu'un sorcier et même un cracmol pouvaient les utiliser. Marge curieuse demanda des détails sur ce fait puis Ridge expliqua détenir quelques résidus infimes d'essence magique héritée de ses parents. Certes, il ne pouvait pas faire de magie mais ces résidus étaient suffisants pour procéder à une potion Bébé. Archibald confirma les faits :

« _ Ma femme Nalaa a quelques résidus de magie donc nous pouvons faire procéder à une potion Bébé.

\- Et vous n'y avez pas songé pour donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur compatible avec Toorj ? Demanda Pétunia.

\- Oui nous sommes allés nous soumettre aux examens nécessaires puis les potionistes élaboreront une potion Bébé spécifique. Le problème c'est que mon nous ne sommes pas certains que notre fils résistera jusqu'à la naissance du bébé afin que les moldus puissent procéder à un don de moelle osseuse grâce aux cellules sur son cordon ombilical. Donc nous cherchons un donneur à tout prix pour ne pas courir de risques. Avoua Archibald inquiet.

\- …

\- Votre fils a des cousins ou cousines du coté de votre femme, voire, même du votre parmi vos propres cousins ? Demanda Pétunia en songeant à la compatibilité entre Harry et Dudley.

\- Oui donc on a demandé à nos familles de venir à l'hôpital. Ma femme a une sœur jumelle qui détient les même parents et un demi-frère né du second mariage de son père après la mort de sa mère. Expliqua Archibald.

\- Alors vous pourrez peut-être trouver un donneur parmi la fratrie de votre femme ou ses neveux. Estima Pétunia.

\- Nous l'espérons et j'avoue porter tous mes espoirs sur la sœur jumelle de ma femme ainsi que ses gosses. En revanche, les médecins nous ont déjà avertis que rien n'était certain donc nous ne devons pas nous emballer. Dit Archibald.

\- Il faut déjà convaincre le père des gosses d'emmener les enfants à l'hôpital. Rajouta Ridge.

\- Je me fous de l'opinion de ce type donc je vais emmener les gosses faire les tests à l'insu de leur père si nécessaire : mon petit garçon a vraiment besoin de moelle. Aussi, je ne veux pas courir le risque de le voir mourir à cause du caprice d'un idiot si un autre gosse est compatible avec lui. Rétorqua Archibald.

\- L'essentiel pour l'instant c'est que votre fils soit soigné et surtout qu'il résiste jusqu'à l'arrivée de son cadet. Ainsi, vous n'auriez pas besoin de vous disputer avec un autre sorcier. Tenta Vernon pour l'apaiser.

\- Je le souhaite aussi mais Robert-Bruce est assez fatigué depuis deux jours. Donc je ne veux pas prendre de risques et puis il ne s'agit pas de voler un gosse mais seulement de lui prendre un peu de moelle s'il est compatible avec mon fils. Insista Ridge.

\- C'aurait été plus simple si Nalaa et sa sœur avaient dit la vérité sur leur parenté à tout le monde. Dit Ridge.

\- Écoutes Ridge tu ne devrais pas critiquer le choix de Nalaa car tu connais fort bien mes propres difficultés même si ce n'était pas de ta faute. Donc je ne juge pas Nalaa qui a voulu protéger sa jumelle car cette dernière ne trouvait pas de mari à cause d'elle. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas pu me marier avant de rencontrer Nalaa qui m'a accepté. Répondit son frère.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Pétunia.

\- Eh bien, les cracmols ne sont pas les seuls pestiférés car leurs familiers ne trouvent pas facilement un conjoint puisque les sorciers ont peur de donner le jour à des petits cracmols à cause d'eux. Aussi, peu de sorciers veulent de nous; même les sorciers nés moldus comme vos enfants refusent de se marier avec nous. Expliqua Archibald.

\- C'est quoi les sorciers nés-moldus ? Demanda Vernon.

\- Ce sont des gens comme vos enfants qui sont nés d'une famille non sorcière mais qui sont devenus des sorciers. Expliqua Ridge.

\- On pourrait penser que les sorciers né-moldus sont plus tolérants mais ils ne veulent pas de nous non plus même si je suis un sorcier et non un cracmol comme mon frère. Donc ma rencontre avec ma femme a été non seulement un coup de foudre mais aussi une chance pour moi parce que j'ai pu me marier au lieu de rester seul comme Ridge. En revanche, la sœur jumelle de ma femme a du partir de chez elle pour trouver un mari étranger. Expliqua Archibald.

\- Ah, alors je comprends vos difficultés. Dit Vernon.

\- Oui donc je ne critique pas ma belle-sœur, ni ma femme qui m'ont caché leurs liens jusqu'à maintenant. Avoua Archibald.

\- Ah bon mais comment elles ont fait pour éviter de se faire remarquer si elles sont sœurs jumelles ? S'étonna Pétunia.

\- Elles ont vécu séparées pendant leur scolarité et se retrouvaient durant les vacances. Aussi, les deux sœurs n'ont pas le même style vestimentaire, ni capillaire: ma femme se maquille beaucoup donc le maquillage l'a aidé à se différencier totalement de sa sœur. Franchement, on ne note pas la ressemblance ou du moins je ne l'ai pas encore vu et pourtant j'ai épousé l'une d'elle. Dit Archibald. _ »

Le sorcier continua de discuter encore un moment avec les Dursley au sujet de la maladie mais aussi le parcours hospitalier de leurs enfants respectifs. Pendant ce temps, Marge et Ridge en profitèrent pour s'isoler un moment dans le jardin afin de rester un peu seuls loin du regard du Dragon Vernon…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Alors en 1987 il y avait bien les techniques de fécondation in vitro mais les techniques n'étaient pas aussi développées qu'aujourd'hui, ni celles de conservation des ovules ou des spermatozoïdes. J'avoue avoir toujours cru que selon les techniques de soins utilisées dont le don de moelle osseuse, les malades restaient ensuite stériles. Apparemment, ce n'est pas toujours le cas (d'après mes recherches sur internet) mais je ne suis pas médecin donc ce dernier propos est à prendre avec des pincettes. Les malades dont j'entendais parler dans les années 80 restaient stériles mais je peux me tromper. **_

_**La réaction de Vernon au sujet de l'homoparentalité n'est pas un rejet horrifié mais l'effet de la surprise. Dans les années 80, les gays étaient souvent mal vus (rien n'est encore gagné aujourd'hui mais ils ont plus de droit qu'avant) et se cachaient. Enfin, Vernon n'a pas l'occasion d'en voir à Privet Drive donc il n'est pas homophobe mais surpris par l'idée de deux papas ou deux maman pour un enfant. **_

_**J'avoue avoir peur de publier ce chapitre car je crains d'avoir un peu déçu les attentes de tout le monde puisque le Dragon Vernon n'était pas si méchant que ça mais bon la confrontation m'est venue ainsi. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour ma lenteur mais comme vous le savez: je préfère attendre et écrire un vrai chapitre sincèrement issu de l'inspiration plutôt que de gâcher la fiction par des pages vides pour publier rapidement. Ensuite, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews dont celles de Guest et Adenoide. Je vais vous répondre d'ici peu après avoir publié le chapitre (je croyais avoir corrigé mon défaut mais j'ai repris le vice de répondre au moment de la parution du prochain chapitre ). **_

_**En tout cas, je voulais aussi remercier Guest pour ses informations au sujet des examens puisque j'étais convaincue qu'on ne pouvait pas les passer en candidat libre. Aussi, merci pour tes remarques car j'ai pu ainsi corriger le tir. Donc maintenant Archibald dit seulement que c'est plus difficile d'obtenir ses Aspics lorsqu'on étudie à la maison si les parents ne sont pas de bons enseignants. C'est seulement l'avis d'Archibald et pas le mien :). **_

**_En ce qui concerne les potions Bébés, j'ai noté les questions de Faenlgiec donc peut-être que d'autres personnes se les posent aussi. Dans ce cas, je vais tacher d'y répondre ici pour que chacun puisse en profiter. Bon rappelez vous que je ne suis pas une scientifique et que c'est le monde de la magie donc des choses inexplicables ou sans logiques à nos yeux peuvent y avoir lieu. _**

**_Les hommes qui prennent la potion Bébé ont d'abord subi des soins qui permettent au Médicomage de leur créer un utérus magique au sein de leur organisme: en fait c'est une "incubatrice" temporaire qui imite à la fois l'utérus d'une femme et une couveuse pour y accueillir l'embryon. Il n'y a donc aucun changement temporaire de sexe. Les hommes prennent quotidiennement des potions pour pouvoir faire accepter cette transformation à leur corps durant tout le temps de leur grossesse. _**

**_Ensuite, l'accouchement se fait bien évidemment par césarienne puisque l'homme n'a pas de vagin (l'accouchement est comme dans le film Junior avec Arnold Schwarzzenegger et Dany de Vito (pardon si j'ai mal orthographié le nom d'Arnold)). Pour ce qui est du sexe, j'avoue ne pas avoir songé à la question posée par Adenoide car dans beaucoup de fictions les couples homosexuels (comme celui d'Harry et Severus Rogue) ont des enfants des deux sexes et les auteurs ne donnent pas d'explications à ce sujet. Du coup, je m'en suis inspirée Dans la Pomme tendue par le Serpent où j'ai donc donné une fille et un garçon à Adrian Pucey mais les propos de Faenlgiec m'ont fait réfléchir. Donc c'est vrai que ce serait plus logique si l'enfant détenait le même sexe que ses deux parents homosexuels je suppose. Toutefois, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière :) donc je laisse comme ça._**

**_ Pour ce qui est de l'allaitement, il n'existe pas. Enfin, je dirai que les sorciers qui ont vécu cette expérience sont très très proches de leurs enfants puisqu'ils les ont porté. Par contre, ils ne subissent aucunes conséquences physiques après l'accouchement hormis celle d'une cicatrice puisque des soins dont des potions spécifiques permettent la disparition de l'utérus magique. Je sais que c'est un peu simpliste mais c'est ainsi que je vois les choses donc j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions Faenlgiec sur ce sujet. _**

**_En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, j'ai voulu créer une correspondance entre les enfants donc il n'y a pas d'actions directe mais il me semblait important de recentrer l'action sur eux après tous les événements vécus ainsi que les interrogations qu'ils sont probablement en train de vivre puisqu'ils savent d'être des sorciers mais Hermione ne peut en parler à personne. Enfin, Harry et Dudley doivent eux aussi apprendre comment se mouvoir dans le monde sorcier. _**

**_Le prochain chapitre sera plus mouvementé mais à mes yeux cette correspondance "anodine" est riche d'enseignements pour les enfants qui échangent des informations entre eux et apprennent à se connaitre. _**

**_Je sais que vous trouverez beaucoup de répétitions dans les lettres, des fautes parfois grossières et même un langage simpliste par moment mais Harry et Dudley vont seulement sur leurs sept ans donc je ne peux pas leur donner un style trop soutenu. Celui d'Hermione est plus fluide parce qu'elle passe déjà tout son temps à lire donc elle a un vocabulaire bien plus enrichi. _**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Les jours suivants, Harry et Dudley attendirent le retour de Ridge qui leur offrit les livres promis puis ils préparèrent un paquet avec leur mère. Afin de dissimuler les livres sorciers aux yeux des parents d'Hermione, les enfants utilisèrent des vieux livres de Dudley pour recouvrir les autres. Ensuite, les garçons décidèrent de rédiger une lettre avant de la joindre dans le colis.

* * *

" _ Chère Hermione,

J'espère que tu vas bien depuis l'autre jour au téléphone. On t'a pas rappelé moi et Duddy mais c'est parce que nous avons voulu te faire une surprise. Tu te souviens de Ridge l'écossais qui nous a sauvé dans l'arbre ? Beh il est allé sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ : c'est un quartier sorcier à Londres mais les moldus (ce sont les gens comme notre Daddy Vernon et Maman Pétunia, Auntie Marge ou tes parents) savent pas qu'il existe et ils le voient pas. Ensuite, il est revenu nous voir avec des livres pour nous et pour toi aussi.

Ridge a dit que ça va nous plaire et qu'on pourra aussi apprendre plein de trucs sur le monde sorcier. Duddy et moi on a déjà le livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard donc on a lui a demandé d'en prendre un pour toi aussi comme ça tu peux apprendre des choses sur notre future école avant notre rentrée là-bas. Ridge a porté d'autres livres pour nous et pour toi aussi car il veut que tu aie les même que nous pour t'aider à découvrir le monde sorcier comme il dit. Au fait, Dudley me dit de bien écrire les titres car c'est important d'après la maîtresse quand on doit parler de livres (il est avec moi pour t'écrire mais c'est moi qui écris à la main car il dit que son écriture est pas belle). Alors voilà Ridge t'a pris :

\- L'histoire de Poudlard : c'est le livre sur l'école et son histoire. On l'a déjà Duddy et moi mais on pense qu'il va te plaire. Il y a lu beaucoup de choses dedans tu sais, c'est vraiment une école spéciale bien plus belle que la notre !

\- Le Quidditch à travers les âges : Ridge nous a expliqué que le Quidditch c'est un sport sorcier. Les sorciers peuvent voler grâce à des balais tu sais comme les sorciers des dessin-animés ? Beh ils montent sur leurs balais et jouent dans les airs. Bon j'ai pas tout compris encore car j'ai pas lu le livre mais Dudley dit que c'est un peu comme le foot.

\- Les Animaux fantastiques : on va pouvoir apprendre plein de choses sur les animaux qui existent chez les sorciers et qu'on connait pas nous chez les moldus. Il y a aussi des animaux que nous connaissons mais que les gens pensent qu'ils existent pas. Par exemple, Nessie le monstre du Loch Ness est vrai mais on y croit pas. Ridge a dit que les dragons existent vraiment mais il y en a plus en Grande-Bretagne ou alors ils sont bien cachés donc c'est très rare de les voir ici. Il faut aller en Roumanie pour les voir de plus près : Dudley et moi on veut aller en Roumanie un jour et toi tu veux venir avec nous ?

\- Les contes de Beedle le Barde : Ridge a dit que Robert-Bruce ou Toorj (son papa l'appelle Robert-Bruce et sa maman Toorj) trouve que ça ressemble à nos histoires comme les Disney. Maman dit que beaucoup d'histoires de Disney sont des copies des contes des frères Grimm qu'elle lisait quand elle était petite avec ma Maman Lily (on le dit qu'à toi : j'ai deux mamans et deux papas car mon papa James et ma maman Lily sont morts à cause d'un méchant sorcier. Donc Dudley est mon cousin-frère mais il faut pas le dire aux autres sorciers puisque c'est un secret jusqu'à ce que j'aille à l'école de magie). Ridge dit que les contes de Beedle le Barde sont supers et que Toorj adore l'histoire des Trois Frères. Il y a plusieurs histoires mais je crois que je vais commencer par celle-là.

Tu dois te demander qui est Toorj : c'est le neveu de Ridge. En fait on connait Ridge depuis pas longtemps: c'est un peu compliqué mais Duddy et moi on a inventé un truc magique pour trouver un mari à Auntie Marge. On saurait pas refaire ce truc mais ça a marché car Ridge est arrivé dans la maison avec son frère Archibald, sa femme et leur fils. Archibald est un sorcier qui s'est marié à Nalaa une cracmolle. Au fait, Ridge est aussi un cracmol: il nous a expliqué qu'un cracmol c'est une personne sans pouvoirs comme nous sauf qu'il est né dans une famille de sorciers. Les cracmols ont cependant pas de chance car c'est mal vu chez les sorciers de pas avoir de magie : les gens aiment pas les cracmols et veulent pas qu'ils s'approchent de leurs enfants car ils ont peur que les enfants perdent leur magie à cause d'eux.

Ridge croit que son neveu Toorj est cracmol comme sa maman ou lui puisqu'il fait pas de magie même s'il a notre age. A cause de ça Robert-Bruce a perdu son amie Pansy car le papa de cette fille est un sorcier et il croit qu'elle fait pas de magie à cause de ce garçon puisqu'ils passaient du temps ensemble avant. C'est triste: Toorj voudrait voir Pansy et ça lui ferait du bien d'après Ridge car Toorj est malade. Il a le même problème que Dudley l'année dernière mais moi j'ai donné mon truc (Maman appelle ça moelle osseuse) à mon frère pour le sauver donc il va bien maintenant.

Toorj a pas de chance lui car il a pas de frère, ni de sœur donc ses parents cherchent quelqu'un qui peut lui donner de la moelle. Ils veulent aussi lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur mais ça prend du temps (je me rappelle quand Maman avait Lilymay dans le ventre : c'était super long avant que notre petite soeur sorte de là).

En tout cas, Ridge nous a invité chez lui à Aviemore en Ecosse pour les vacances donc on verra Toorj mais d'abord on ira d'abord à Cokeworth c'est dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Auntie Marge viendra avec nous et va nous emmener dans son camping-car comme ça ce sera plus facile pour aller jusqu'en Ecosse : Daddy nous a montré où c'est sur une carte puis on a vue que c'est loin de chez nous.

Auntie Marge est rentrée chez elle l'autre jour car elle doit s'occuper de ses chiens. Daddy dit que c'est une éleveuse de chiens : ma tante m'en a offert un l'année dernière. Mon chien s'appelle Bacon et pour moi c'est le plus beau du monde. Ridge va voir Auntie ce dimanche donc elle a appelé Maman pour lui demander des conseils sur une tarte. Mon papa ça lui fait drôle que Marge a un fiancé (bon personne dit que Ridge est son fiancé mais Duddy et moi on pense qu'ils vont se fiancer et se marier puisque c'est la magie qui a trouvé Ridge pour Auntie !). En tout cas, Auntie a dit qu'elle viendra avec Ridge pour l'anniversaire de Dudley le 23 juin. On verra peut-être Robert-Bruce (c'est long comme nom moi je préfère l'appeler Toorj) s'il est assez bien pour venir et ses parents.

Et toi c'est quand ton anniversaire ? Moi c'est le 31 juillet.

A bientôt !

Harry et Dudley._ »

* * *

« _ Chers Harry et Dudley,

Merci beaucoup pour votre lettre et votre cadeau qui m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. En général, les enfants m'évitent car ils disent que je suis bizarre donc c'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'offre un cadeau en-dehors de ma famille. Il faut dire que peu de personnes aiment les livres ou les premiers de la classe à l'école. Mes camarades me trouvent très ennuyeuse car je passe mon temps à lire au lieu de jouer à l'élastique ou _un-deux-trois soleil_ dans la cour. Ils n'aiment pas non plus le fait que notre institutrice me montre toujours en exemple car je maîtrise déjà toute la grammaire et je ne fais pas beaucoup de fautes durant les dictées.

Je suis vraiment très heureuse de vous avoir rencontré tous les deux car je me sens bien moins seule. De plus, nous partageons les même intérêts puisque nous deviendrons des sorciers tous les trois. Les livres que vous m'avez envoyés sont vraiment très intéressants et j'avoue adorer _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ car on y apprend vraiment une foule de choses. Je ne sais pas vous mais mes rêves me portent tout droit dans cette belle école de magie tous les soirs depuis la lecture de ce livre. En tout cas, vous êtes vraiment astucieux tous les deux car mes parents n'ont pas noté les livres sorciers au milieu de ceux de Béatrix Potter. J'espère cependant que vous ne vous êtes pas ruinés pour ces choses ?

Pour ce qui est de ton secret Harry, ne t'inquiète pas car je ne dirai jamais rien à personne tant que tu ne peux rien dévoiler car c'est probablement pour te protéger si tes parents te disent de ne rien dire. D'ailleurs, je suppose que c'est aussi pour protéger les sorciers que les « moldus » (ça me fait drôle de parler ainsi de mes parents) ne connaissent pas leur existence. Je suis allée à la bibliothèque l'autre jour et j'ai lu de nombreux témoignages sur les procès de personnes condamnées au bucher car les gens les prenaient pour des sorciers. Aussi, nous ne devons rien dire aux autres puisque personne ne nous croirait ou les gens pourraient avoir peur de nous et nous fuir.

En tout cas, j'aimerai bien me rendre au _Chemin de Traverse _un jour: je ne suis pas assez grande pour qu'on me laisse sortir toute seule pendant longtemps mais je vous promets de trouver cet endroit plus tard. Comme ça, je pourrais peut-être trouver d'autres livres intéressants pour nous trois mais aussi des objets.

Vous avez beaucoup de chance si vous allez en Ecosse cet été : Aviemore se situe dans les Highland vous savez ? C'est une très belle région d'après des amis de mon père car on peut y faire de belles excursions l'été mais aussi skier l'hiver. D'ailleurs, mes parents veulent aller aux sports d'hiver là-bas en décembre ou durant les vacances d'hiver en février ou mars l'année prochaine. Qui sait : vous retournerez peut-être à Aviemore durant l'hiver si votre tante épouse Ridge et nous pourrions donc nous retrouver là-bas avant de skier ensemble ?

En parlant de Mr Mac Kintosh : je voudrais également le remercier mais je ne sais pas comment lui écrire ou l'appeler. Ce monsieur a-t-il une adresse, voire, un numéro de téléphone ou il ne connait pas notre technologie ?

J'ai lu dans votre lettre que vous avez une petite sœur : vous avez beaucoup de chance car vous pouvez vous amuser ensemble tous les trois. En revanche, je suis enfant unique donc c'est parfois triste de rester seule après l'école. Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles de Robert-Bruce : il va mieux ? Et est-ce qu'il a pu revoir son amie Pansy.

Enfin, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que Dudley souhaiterait pour son anniversaire ? En tout cas le mien est encore loin car je suis née le 19 septembre 1979. J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles très bientôt que ce soit par lettre ou par téléphone.

Hermione._ »

* * *

« _ Chère Hermione,

Dudley et moi sommes contents d'avoir reçu ta lettre. On a vu que tu a un an de plus que nous mais Ridge a dit que nous ferons quand notre rentrée ensemble en 1991 à Poudlard. On a pas compris comment les sorciers calculent leurs trucs mais les enfants nés en 1979 et en 1980 feront leur première ensemble donc tu seras avec nous dans le train puis on verra. J'espère que nous serons tous les trois dans la même maison.

Dudley te dit de laisser tomber les filles ou les garçons qui t'aiment pas car ils sont jaloux de toi. Dudley dit qu'il aime bien s'amuser mais qu'il faut aussi étudier car Daddy nous a dit que sans ça on peut pas faire ce qu'on veut plus tard même chez les sorciers. Archibald dit la même chose : il est revenu nous voir l'autre jour et il nous a parlé un peu de l'école. Il dit que les sorciers passent des Aspics: ce sont des examens comme ceux que passent les grands ici. Il parait qu'on peut aussi passer ces examens sans aller à Poudlard mais Archibald dit qu'il vaut mieux aller à Poudlard car il trouve que c'est difficile d'étudier seul ou de réussir ses examen sans des cours donnés par de vrais professeurs.

Maman lui a demandé des détails et Archibald a dit que quelques enfants étudiaient chez eux avec leurs parents s'ils ne voulaient pas aller à Poudlard mais c'est plus dur. Il nous a dit aussi que de trois de ses cousines sont pas allées à l'école et une seule a eu tous ses Aspics ensuite. Une voulait devenir médicomage (c'est comme nos docteurs) et l'autre auror (Duddy pense que ces gens ressemblent un peu à nos policiers mais ils chassent de méchants sorciers) mais elles ont pas eu de notes assez bonnes aux Aspics pour pouvoir faire les formations qu'elles voulaient donc ces deux sorcières ont choisi d'autres métier. Il nous a dit aussi qu'il y a d'autres écoles de magie dans le monde.

Dudley et moi on sait pas encore ce qu'on veut faire plus tard mais Maman dit qu'on a le temps de réfléchir et toi tu as déjà une idée ?

Ah, Dudley m'a dit de t'expliquer comment Archibald et Ridge viennent nous voir chez nous car c'est très important d'après lui. Mon frère est celui qui est logique et moi je suis le rêveur d'après Papa. C'est vrai que Duddy pense des fois à des choses que moi j'oublie car j'aime souvent rêver. Quand Ridge vient chez nous, il se fait emmener par Archibald car c'est plus facile pour lui.

Archibald a un balai pour voler comme dans les dessins-animés mais il ne l'utilise pas pour venir jusqu'ici depuis chez lui sinon, ce serait trop long. Alors il utilise le « transplanage » : c'est un truc de sorcier qui ressemble un peu à la téléportation dans _Star Trek_ (tu regardes Star Trek hein ? Sinon regarde un jour et tu verras la téléportation) sauf qu'Archibald n'a pas besoin d'un appareil pour le faire. Il se détend et pense à l'endroit où il veut aller puis "Pouf" il arrive là où il veut aller. Archibald dit que nous apprendrons à le faire nous aussi plus tard quand nous serons plus grands.

Daddy est pas toujours à l'aise avec la magie mais il a trouvé ça pratique et c'est gratuit en plus. Il pense que ça permet aux sorciers de faire des économies au lieu d'aller faire l'essence comme lui. Archibald est d'accord mais il dit que la voiture c'est bien aussi car son fils Robert voyage mieux ainsi. Ridge a dit que Toorj est trop faible pour supporter un transplanage en ce moment donc c'est sa maman Nalaa qui l'emmène voir le docteur avec sa voiture. On ne sait pas encore si Toorj sera présent à l'anniversaire de Dudley mais il aimerait bien venir d'après Ridge. Pour l'instant Robert a pu voir son amie Pansy car son papa veut toujours pas.

En tout cas, Maman et papa ont demandé à Duddy ce qu'il veut faire pour son anniversaire. Mon frère aimerait faire son anniversaire à Mac Donald comme Josh un garçon de notre classe. Papa était pas trop d'accord car il aime faire les fêtes à la maison mais il a fini par dire oui. Duddy veut savoir si tu veux venir car il veut t'inviter lui aussi. Londres est pas très loin d'ici donc tes parents peuvent t'emmener avec la voiture.

Fais-nous savoir ta réponse.

Ps : Ridge a pas encore le téléphone chez lui mais il va le faire installer et révéler sa maison aux moldus. Pour le moment, Auntie lui écrit à l'adresse de la boutique de Nalaa donc on te donne celle-là.

Harry et Dudley. _ »

* * *

« _ Cher Harry et Dudley,

Je voudrais d'abord te remercier Dudley pour ton invitation à ton anniversaire car je ne m'y attendais pas et c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. C'est la première fois qu'on m'invite à un anniversaire tu sais ? Malheureusement, mes parents ne pourront pas m'emmener le jour de ta fête car ils travaillent aussi le samedi en ce moment donc je ne peux pas venir mais j'espère que nous nous rencontrerons une autre fois.

Je n'ai jamais regardé Star Trek avant aujourd'hui mais maintenant j'ai compris ce dont vous parliez. C'est vraiment impressionnant d'imaginer que les sorciers peuvent voyager de cette manière grâce à la magie. Toutefois, je me demande s'ils voyagent seulement grâce à cette technique ou sur leurs balais car ce n'est probablement pas pratique lorsqu'un sorcier doit emmener tous ses enfants avec lui. Pourriez-vous donc demander des détails à votre ami Archibald ou Ridge (je suis incorrigible mais ma curiosité est immense) s'il vous plait ? En tout cas, je vais aussi écrire une carte à Mr Mac Kintosh pour le remercier au sujet des livres.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le futur: nous sommes encore petits donc on a encore du temps pour décider quel sera notre métier. Avant, je voulais devenir bibliothécaire ou dentiste comme mes parents mais maintenant je ne sais pas puisque nous sommes des sorciers et on va découvrir un autre monde en 1991. A mon avis, nous devons d'abord en apprendre plus sur ce monde puis nous verrons bien durant notre scolarité à Poudlard. J'ai lu dans votre lettre que les sorciers ont des médicomages mais je me demandais s'ils ont des dentistes aussi ?

Hermione. _ »

* * *

« _ Chère Hermione,

C'est vraiment dommage si tu viens pas. On en a parlé à Maman, Papa. Ridge et même Auntie Marge au téléphone. Ils ont dit qu'ils vont tenter d'en parler avec tes parents. En tout cas, on a demandé des détails (comme tu écris) à Ridge qui nous a donc parlé des transports. Il nous a d'abord parlé du réseau de cheminette où les cheminées des maisons des sorciers, des magasins et d'autres choses sont liées. Papa m'a expliqué ça en comparant ce truc à nos tuyaux. Ridge a dit que quand il veut aller chez un sorcier, il s'approche de sa cheminée et prend une poudre qu'il appelle poudre de cheminette. Il va dans la cheminée et jette la poudre tout en disant le nom de la personne chez qui il va. Ensuite, il arrive chez cette personne grace aux tuyaux de cheminée (c'est bizarre mais il a dit qu'il nous montrera le jour où on ira chez lui et il nous emmènera chez Archibald comme ça. Papa avait peur mais Ridge dit que la maison est très près donc on se perdra pas).

Ridge nous a aussi parlé du _Magicobus_. C'est un bus sorcier invisible pour les moldus. Il y a des chaises ou des fauteuils dedans puis ils disparaissent le soir et des lits prennent leur place. Papa dit que ça ressemble aux trains-lits chez nous. Ridge a expliqué qu'un sorcier doit lever sa baguette en l'air et faire un signe puis le _Magicobus_ arrive et t'emmène où tu veux dans toute la Grande-Bretagne. Ridge nous a dit qu'il a fait comme ça pour aller voir Auntie Marge l'autre soir quand son frère n'a pas pu l'emmener la voir. Aussi, Ridge est sorti de chez lui dans l'après-midi puis Archibald a levé sa baguette pour faire le signe et le _Magicobus_ est arrivé. Ensuite, Ridge est monté dedans puis il a voyagé jusque chez Auntie.

Ridge dit que le Magicobus c'est bien et pas bien en même temps : il dit que c'est super d'arriver jusque devant la porte d'Auntie mais que c'est pas confortable comme un train ou un bus moldu car la conduite du _Magicobus _est très brusque.

Il dit que dans des pays étrangers, les sorciers utilisent d'autres trucs comme les tapis volants mais c'est interdit ici. C'est dommage car c'est plus pratique pour voyager en groupe. Ridge a dit aussi que les sorciers utilisent des trucs appelés portoloin mais on n'a pas compris comment ça marche.

On lui a aussi demandé pour les dentistes mais Ridge savait pas ce que c'est. C'est donc Archibald qui nous a expliqué qu'il y a pas de dentistes chez les sorciers et qu'ils ont des potions et des soins pour soigner les dents. Mais Archibald est dejà allé voir le dentiste car sa femme Nalaa y emmène Toorj.

On se languit la fin de l'école et toi ? _"

* * *

« _ Cher Harry et Dudley,

Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier vos parents, votre tante Marge et vous car c'est vraiment gentil de votre part de vous débrouiller pour me faire venir. Au début, ma mère a hésité, cependant, la dame qui me gardait lors de notre rencontre a rassuré ma Maman sur vous puis votre tante est venue nous voir en compagnie de Ridge puisqu'elle passait à Londres pour se rendre à une exposition canine. Sa visite a rassuré ma mère puis la conversation au téléphone avec votre mère l'a convaincue. C'est vraiment très gentil de la part de votre tante et Ridge de venir me chercher pour voyager ensemble. Enfin, Mr Dursley votre papa a envoyé à mon père un fax avec la photocopie de sa carte d'identité et votre livret de famille puis il a aussi appelé mon père. Votre père l'a rassuré sur beaucoup de choses. Mon père n'est pas méchant vous savez mais c'est normal de s'inquiéter puisqu'il ne vous connait pas.

En tous cas, mes parents sont contents de voir que je me fais enfin des amis car ils savent que je n'en ai pas parmi les enfants de ma classe. Aussi, nous nous verrons très bientôt et je suis très heureuse de vous revoir d'ici peu. Je ne vais pas souvent au Mac Donald vous savez ? Mes parents n'aiment pas me voir manger des sucreries ou ce genre de choses mais ils m'ont permis de le faire durant la fête. J'espère aussi que Robert-Bruce sera en bonne santé et pourra venir lui aussi.

A bientôt les amis.

Hermione._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que la correspondance des enfants vous a plu. Je ne sais pas si le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley tombait réellement un samedi cette année-là mais dans la fiction oui LOL. En ce qui concerne la rentrée des enfants à l'école, je n'ai jamais compris le système de celle de Poudlard puisqu'Hermione est réellement née en 1979 d'après les sites donc je ne l'invente pas.**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt**_

_**Ps: Alycia Panther m'a donné une explication sur ce et m'a permis de la publier donc la voici.**_

Pour rentrée à Poudlard, il faut impérativement avoir 11 ans, sauf que Hermione est née en septembre. Donc lors du 1er Septembre 1990 elle n'avait pas 11 ans alors elle commence l'école à presque 12 ans

_**Merci beaucoup Alycia pour cette explication logique car franchement, je n'y avais vraiment pas pensé. Personellement, je suis née en octobre donc je n'avais pas onze ans mais dix ans et onze mois quand je suis rentrée au collège. Toutefois, j'y suis allée quand même cette année là meme si j'ai feté mes onze ans soit un mois après la rentrée. Donc je n'avais pas pensé que chez les sorciers il fallait obligatoirement avoir accompli ses onze ans. **_

_**Merci et à bientôt !**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonjour et bon dimanche à tous, **_

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews comme Adenoide et Faenlgiec mais aussi à ceux qui mettent en follow. J'ai répondu à une partie des reviews peu après la parution du chapitre précédent et aujourd'hui mais j'espère n'avoir oublié personne, sinon, je m'excuse. **_

_**Avant la nouvelle rencontre entre Dudley, Harry et Hermione, je voudrais publier deux chapitres qui sont volontairement courts. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour le langage enfantin ou les répétitions mais les gamins des années 80 étaient plus naïfs de ceux d'aujourd'hui. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt. **_

* * *

Le 23 juin, Dudley surexcité se leva rapidement et sortit en trombe de sa chambre pour aller réveiller son frère avant de s'esclaffer face aux cheveux en pétard d'Harry réveillé en sursaut. Son frère se ressaisit puis se vengea en chatouillant Dudley fort sensible. Les deux garçons se chamaillèrent joyeusement pendant un moment puis ils finirent par descendre à la cuisine après avoir senti les effluves du bacon en train de frire. Les Dursley saluèrent les deux enfants avant de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Dudley qui eut droit à son cadeau à l'avance puisque les parents ne voulaient pas le lui donner devant les autres au Mac Donald.

Aussi, Duddy surpris fut conduit dehors par ses parents en compagnie d'Harry déjà mis au courant par les Dursley et rassuré sur le fait qu'il aurait lui aussi un beau cadeau à son anniversaire. Le petit garçon admira donc sincèrement la petite moto électrique achetée pour Dudley qui ouvrit de grands yeux à sa vue. Le jeune garçon émerveillé admira le véhicule puis voulut le tester tout de suite sous le regard de ses parents amusé par ses gestes. Vernon lui montra d'abord comment la démarrer, freiner et couper le contact avant de la laisser l'utiliser. Dudley ravi put ensuite rouler dans l'allée tout en promettant de ne pas se rendre sur le gazon. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint et montra sa moto à Harry heureux de pouvoir monter dessus afin de la tester lui aussi.

Après son propre tour, Harry ne put alors s'empêcher d'émettre le vœu de recevoir une moto à son anniversaire lui aussi. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pétunia les fit rentrer à l'intérieur pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Une fois dans la cuisine, Vernon tendit un petit cadeau à chacun des enfants avant de leur expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un présent pour les féliciter puisqu'ils avaient obtenu de bons résultats et passaient en classe supérieure d'après le bulletin reçu hier. Enfin, Pétunia ajouta qu'Harry aurait lui aussi un cadeau pour son anniversaire comme Dudley. L'enfant se sentit aussitôt heureux face à son propre présent et ne jalousa pas Dudley pour sa moto puisqu'il estimait en recevoir une lui aussi très bientôt.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les Mac Kintosh se préparaient pour leur arrivée à la gare d'Euston à Londres. En effet, les parents avaient décidé de faire plaisir à Toorj et de l'emmener d'abord à Londres puis chez les Dursley car les médecins affirmaient qu'ils pouvaient supporter un voyage en avion ou en train. Par contre, l'enfant était trop faible pour supporter le transplanage ou le réseau de cheminette en ce moment donc ses parents avaient du trouver un autre moyen de transport. Le couple connaissait bien le Magicobus mais Archibald ne voulait pas voir son fils faire un malaise à cause de la conduite brusque du chauffeur. Nalaa s'était donc informée auprès du guichetier de la gare d'Aviemore afin de se renseigner sur les trains à destination de Londres. Le moldu lui avait alors parlé des trains _Caledonian Sleeper_ de la compagnie Scot Rail.

D'après le moldu, ces trains reliaient plusieurs villes d'Ecosse à Londres. Parmi les trois lignes proposées, le terminus de l'une d'elle était Inverness tout en faisant un arrêt à Aviemore. La jeune femme était ensuite rentrée chez elle pour en discuter avec Archibald rapidement convaincu par l'avantage de ce train car les moldus proposaient des couchettes pour la nuit donc leur fils s'endormirait rapidement durant le trajet. De plus, le voyage en train serait bien plus calme qu'un trajet en Magicobus et bien moins chers que trois billets d'avion. Le couple avait donc réservé des billets pour le plus grand plaisir de Robert-Bruce ravi à l'idée d'assister à un gouter d'enfants mais surtout heureux de revoir enfin Pansy puisque ses parents s'étaient organisés pour provoquer leur rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse à l'insu du père de la fillette.

Afin d'éviter une fuite quelconque au sujet de leur plan, Pansy n'en avait rien dit à ses frères qui ne protestèrent pas au moment où leur mère emmena seulement leur sœur avec elle après avoir appris leur destination. Or, les garçons refusaient de rester enfermés chez Madame Guipure ce matin et d'assister aux essayages de leur sœur donc ils acceptèrent volontiers l'argent tendu par leur mère pour se rendre à la boutique de Quidditch en compagnie de l'elfe de maison des Parkinson chargé de les surveiller. Ensuite, Robert-Bruce chassa ses pensées à la vue de l'immense gare de Londres puis il suivit ses parents jusqu'à la sortie de la gare où sa mère héla un taxi avant de lui donner l'adresse du bar qui dissimulait l'entrée du _Chemin de Traverse_. Une fois parvenu à destination, Robert-Bruce radieux se rendit à l'arrière du local puis suivit ses parents dans le quartier sorcier avant de les suivre dans les boutiques pour acheter quelques cadeaux aux petits Dursley, Hermione leur amie mais aussi Pansy. Enfin, l'enfant put rejoindre Pansy dans un des salons privés du café où sa mère l'avait emmené après les essayages…

La fillette se précipita aussitôt sur le petit garçon, cependant, elle resta sans voix face au teint maladif de Robert-Bruce qui détenait un chapeau sur la tête pour ne pas lui montrer sa calvitie due à la maladie. L'enfant observa son amie et la trouva toujours aussi jolie que dans ses souvenirs avec sa robe sorcière en velours bordée de dentelle ainsi que tous ses nœuds dans les cheveux. Toorj était également bien heureux de s'être bien habillé avec un pantalon en velours sorcier et non un jean car Pansy le trouverait probablement plus beau ainsi puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas les vêtements des moldus car sa famille était très traditionnelle. Ensuite, tous deux retrouvèrent leur complicité tout en discutant devant leurs friandises sans se soucier des trois adultes qui prenaient le thé un peu plus loin. De toute façon, Archibald ne comptait pas les déranger à la vue de la joie de son fils en compagnie de son amie. Cette dernière caressait sa chienne tout en essayant de la convaincre de s'approcher de Toorj. Au bout d'un moment, le chapeau glissa puis Robert-Bruce honteux n'osa pas regarder la fillette apeurée par sa calvitie. Pansy s'efforça cependant de se reprendre puis elle songea ensuite à un détail :

« _ T'as fait la cérémonie des cheveux seulement maintenant ? Demanda Pansy en songeant que les mongols coupaient, voire, rasaient complètement la tête des enfants vers l'âge de deux ou trois ans pour respecter une tradition.

\- Non c'est la maladie qui me fait ça. Confessa Toorj honteux.

\- Ah : tu es beaucoup malade ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu vas guérir hein ? Insista Pansy inquiète.

\- Les docteurs me soignent mais ils ont besoin de moelle sinon je peux pas guérir. Expliqua Robert-Bruce.

\- C'est quoi un docteur et la moelle ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

\- Le docteur c'est comme un médicomage mais c'est chez les moldus et la moelle c'est un truc qu'on a dans nos corps donc j'en ai besoin pour guérir. Développa Robert.

\- Pourquoi les moldus t'en donnent pas alors ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Parce que le docteur doit trouver quelqu'un qui a la moelle comme moi.

\- Ah : il te faut une moelle spéciale alors. _ Estima Pansy. _ Mais un sorcier peut pas la fabriquer grâce à une potion ? Le professeur Rogue vient parfois à la boutique voir Maman car elle sait lui trouver des ingrédients particuliers. Maman pourrait peut-être lui demander une potion ? Tenta Pansy.

\- Non il faut faire comme les moldus car les potions font rien pour ma maladie. Donc tout le monde cherche de la moelle pour moi.

\- Et si personne trouve la moelle ?

\- Alors je sais pas. Dit Toorj soudainement inquiet.

\- Ils vont trouver la moelle et tu vas guérir. Affirma aussitôt Pansy pour rattraper sa bévue.

\- Oui j'espère…

\- Les docteurs vont bien trouver la moelle et tu va redevenir comme avant. Promit Pansy._ »

XXXX

Les enfants discutèrent un moment puis le petit garçon inquiet songea à un détail :

« _ Euh je sais que je suis pas beau maintenant et qu'on se voit plus mais t'as pas un autre fiancé à ma place dis ? Interrogea Toorj inquiet car Pansy était sa fiancée à ses yeux même s'ils ne disaient rien aux adultes.

\- Non je veux pas et puis t'es toujours le plus beau avec ou sans cheveux. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Mais tu vois toujours Théodore, Malefoy, Crabbe ou Goyle ? Insista le petit garçon jaloux.

\- Oui Théo c'est mon cousin donc c'est normal que je le vois. Sa maman est la sœur de mon papa. Rappela Pansy surprise.

\- Et Goyle : il te plait ?

\- Non il mange tout le temps et me vole toujours mon goûter. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Et Crabbe ?

\- Non il parle jamais. Protesta Pansy.

\- Et Malefoy ?

\- Il est beau mais trop méchant : Draco dit que je suis une cracmolle donc il se moque de moi quand mon Daddy le voit pas. Malefoy m'appelle Pékinois maintenant : il dit que mes cheveux ressemblent aux poils de Milady et que j'ai les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Avoua Pansy.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Protesta Toorj.

\- Malefoy dit aussi que j'ai le nez écrasé comme Milady et que je suis un Pékinois moi aussi car Daphné me croit chinoise. Elle comprend pas que ma maman n'est pas chinoise mais mongole.

\- Les gens à Aviemore croient aussi que ma maman est chinoise et je dois tout le temps rappeler où c'est la Mongolie même si je la connais pas. Se lamenta Robert.

\- C'est bien la Mongolie sorcière mais tu dois aussi aller en Chine, au Japon et au Vietnam. Nous on y va souvent car Daddy fait beaucoup d'affaires là-bas. Maman en fait aussi pour des trucs qu'elle ramène au professeur Rogue.

\- Oui j'irai un jour mais toi te laisse pas faire par Malefoy car t'es pas moche, ni chinoise. Affirma Toorj.

\- Je dis plus rien car les autres m'écoutent pas. Tous les enfants hormis mon cousin Théo et Millicent m'appellent Pékinois comme mon chien ou Cracmolle! Affirma l'enfant avec les larmes aux yeux tout en caressant son petit Pékinois doté de plusieurs nœuds papillons dans sa crinière.

\- C'est pas vrai : je vais aller taper Malefoy si je guéris et il arrêtera de t'embêter. Affirma Robert-Bruce.

\- Merci et toi tu as des amis ?

\- Oui ce sont des moldus à mon école et je vais voir plein d'enfants aussi à un goûter tout à l'heure Expliqua Toorj.

\- Il est où ton goûter ? Interrogea Pansy curieuse.

\- Dans un truc moldu qui s'appelle Mac Donald.

\- T'as pas peur des moldus ? S'enquit la fillette apeurée.

\- Non : ils sont pas tous méchants tu sais ?

\- Je sais pas : j'en ai jamais vu. Révéla Pansy.

\- Ils sont gentils enfin pas tous mais c'est comme chez nous. Mes amis disent rien pour les cheveux mais là j'ai honte sans mes cheveux ici ou au goûter tout à l'heure : c'est pour ça que j'ai un chapeau.

\- Faut pas avoir honte : t'as pas de cheveux à cause de la maladie. Au fait tu veux une perruque ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui mais où je peux la trouver ?_ »

XXXX

La petite fille lui montra son petit sac où elle détenait ses accessoires de broderie car toutes les sorcières sang-pur devaient apprendre la broderie d'après son père. L'enfant détacha ses cheveux et saisit une paire de ciseaux puis l'un de ses rubans avant de se faire une queue très basse afin de couper seulement une petite partie de cheveux pour que son père ne s'aperçoivent pas de ce fait car les demoiselles sang-purs ne devaient pas couper leurs cheveux selon lui. Ensuite, elle coupa sa crinière un peu au-dessus du nœud sous le regard abasourdi de Toorj qui nota cependant avec soulagement que la fillette conservait encore ses cheveux longs qui lui plaisaient tant. Enfin, le petit garçon observa l'espèce de queue de cheval tendue puis Pansy reprit la parole :

« _ Tu mets ça sous ton chapeau et les moldus vont penser que t'as des cheveux.

\- Mais Pansy c'est tes cheveux ! Protesta Toorj.

\- C'est rien j'en ai tout plein et pas toi. Bon moi je sais pas bien faire alors demande à ton Daddy d'utiliser sa baguette magique pour que ça tombe pas. Recommanda Pansy tout en posant la queue de cheval sur le crane de Toorj puis son chapeau.

\- Merci pour les cheveux, tu sais je fais toujours pas de magie moi non plus : Maman dit que je suis cracmol mais Daddy veut pas croire ça. Dit Robert-Bruce.

\- Mon Daddy aussi dit que je suis pas cracmolle et que je dois faire des efforts donc il m'a dit de m'énerver et crier pour faire sortir ma magie. Dit Pansy.

\- Et l'autre petit garçon que tu connais il fait de la magie ou pas ?

\- Ah tu parles de Neville : il vient avec sa grand-mère à la boutique de Daddy des fois. Non il ne fait pas de magie lui non plus, sinon, sa grand-mère le dirait partout sur le Chemin de Traverse. Affirma Pansy.

\- …

\- Neville veut pas aller voir les autres enfants car c'est dur de les voir faire de la magie et pas nous. C'est bien qu'il a pas de frère comme ça personne l'embête chez lui. Estima Pansy avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Tes frères t'embêtent ? S'inquiéta Robert-Bruce.

\- Oui ils disent que je fais honte à toute la famille et que Malefoy a raison : je suis qu'un méchant pékinois. Dit Pansy.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Protesta Toorj.

\- Mon Daddy me parle pas beaucoup en ce moment car je l'énerve. Je suis une méchante petite fille qui fait pas de magie et il me regarde plus. Dit Pansy.

\- C'est pas ta faute ! Protesta Toorj.

\- L'autre jour. il m'a dit que je mérite pas mes cadeaux donc il a demandé aux autres enfants qui c'est qui veut mes choses quand ils sont venus à la boutique. Ensuite, Millicent a voulu mes poupées, Draco veut Milady et Théodore veut Britannia mon poney. Alors mon Daddy m'a dit qu'il va leur donner mes choses si je fais pas de magie bientôt. Révéla Pansy inquiète.

\- Non ! S'exclama Toorj.

\- Je sais que Théodore est gentil donc Britannia sera bien mais Malefoy est méchant avec Milady quand il y pas de grands avec nous. Il dit que c'est un petit chien très moche et qu'il va la donner à manger à ses gros chiens méchants. Alors je veux pas qu'il prenne ma chienne : elle n'a rien fait elle et doit pas être punie à cause de moi. Avoua Pansy paniquée.

\- Que vas-tu faire alors ? Interrogea le petit garçon.

\- Toorj tu es toujours gentil alors j'ai emmené Milady avec moi ce matin pour te la donner si tu la veux. Confessa Pansy.

\- Mais tu aimes Milady : tu dois pas la donner ! Protesta Toorj surpris.

\- Je fais pas de magie donc mon Daddy va la donner à Draco qui fait semblant de l'adorer devant lui quand il vient à la boutique ou à la maison mais je sais que Draco est très méchant. Je veux pas voir Milady mangée par les gros chiens alors je préfère te la donner à toi: c'est pour son bien. Dit la fillette tout en s'efforçant de pas montrer sa tristesse à l'idée de se séparer de sa chienne.

\- Mais ton Daddy va dire quoi si tu me la donne à moi ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Je lui dirai qu'elle s'est enfuie durant sa promenade : il va me crier dessus et peut-être me punir mais c'est mieux pour elle. Dit Pansy.

\- Tu vas mentir : c'est pas bien tu sais ?

\- Mon Daddy ment souvent à ses clients ou à ses amis : il nous dit toujours de faire pareil plus tard pour prendre le plus de gallions possible aux gens, sauver notre famille si nécessaire et éviter les problèmes. Bon tu dois pas dire que je t'ai dit ça car on le dit pas mais moi je sais que tu sais garder un secret. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Oui mais ton papa ment et te dit que c'est bien ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Oui : Maman dit que mon Daddy a menti sur plein de choses et il a fait croire d'avoir peur pour pas aller chez Tu-Sais-Qui quand mon oncle le papa de Théodore et ses amis ont voulu lui demander de les suivre y a très longtemps avant que Tu Sais Qui fasse la guerre. C'est pour ça que mon Daddy dort tranquille d'après Maman car il a rien à se reprocher. Révéla Pansy.

\- …

\- Alors moi aussi je vais mentir comme lui aujourd'hui mais pas pour des gallions ou me sauver : c'est pour Milady que je le fais sinon elle finit dans le ventre des gros chiens. Expliqua Pansy inquiète.

\- Pansy je vais garder Milady chez moi mais tu pourras venir la chercher quand tu auras fait de la magie et ton Daddy te laissera tranquille. Proposa Toorj.

\- C'est gentil pour Milady merci mais je suis cracmolle d'après maman donc je vais pas la revoir. Répondit Pansy tout en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer.

\- Tu crois que tu es cracmolle ?

\- Oui et Maman se dispute beaucoup avec mon Daddy à cause de ça. Avoua Pansy inquiète.

\- T'inquiètes pas: on se marie si je gueris car je suis cracmol aussi puis tu viens habiter chez moi: mon papa te grondera pas comme le tien. Proposa Robert-Bruce avec la candeur de ses six ans et demi _ »

Toorj fit ensuite de son mieux pour consoler la fillette tout en songeant qu'il était bien mieux loti en tant qu'enfant unique sinon son Daddy aurait pu le délaisser pour un petit frère capable de faire de la magie comme ceux de Pansy. Le petit garçon donna un léger bisou à son amie puis il lui montra son cadeau. Pansy ravie observa la jolie poupée et oublia ses soucis un instant. Ils changèrent donc de sujet puis les adultes s'approchèrent au bout d'un moment avant de rester sans voix à la vue des cheveux en train de dépasser du chapeau. Le petit garçon raconta à ses parents abasourdis le geste de son amie et il affirma garder cette « perruque ». Archibald surpris remercia la fillette pour sa gentillesse inattendue car Pansy était une fillette capricieuse extrêmement gâtée par son père jusqu'à l'année dernière, néanmoins, le sorcier écossais finit par songer que la gamine ne devait plus recevoir les cadeaux de Daddy s'il était furieux contre elle en ce moment. Ensuite, Archibald utilisa sa baguette pour transformer la queue de cheval en une véritable perruque pour son fils. Ce dernier heureux observa les cheveux maintenant soigneusement peignés et qui n'avaient plus besoin de rubans pour tenir attachés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Robert-Bruce voulut une photographie de Pansy et lui puis il se détacha à regret de la petite fille qui devait rentrer chez elle ou à la boutique sinon son père commencerait à se poser des questions sur l'absence prolongée de sa femme ainsi que de leur enfant. Toorj saisit ensuite la laisse de Milady et la montra à ses parents surpris qui tentèrent de protester mais finirent par craquer devant l'air suppliant des deux enfants. Aussi, le couple accepta le cadeau de Pansy pour le plus grand soulagement de cette dernière ainsi que de sa mère qui fit apparaitre la cage de transport du chien. Ce dernier obéit ensuite à Pansy et rentra dans sa cage sans se douter que ce n'était pas sa maîtresse mais le petit Toorj qui le garderait à présent.

* * *

Pansy s'efforça de ne pas pleurer devant les Mac Kintosh et s'accrocha à sa mère pour rentrer à la boutique grâce au transplanage effectué par Mrs Parkinson consciente de son trouble. Une fois à la boutique des Parkinson, l'enfant en pleurs dut mentir à son père au sujet de l'absence du chien et affronta la colère de son père contrarié par ce fait car Milady avait couté 170 gallions (1236 euros) lors de son achat. Le sorcier lui reprocha sa bêtise puis il affirma qu'elle ne savait pas prendre soin de ses animaux donc sa ponette Britannia serait bien mieux entre les mains de Théodore... La petite fille s'efforça de conserver la tête baissée, néanmoins, elle songea que les cris de son père n'étaient qu'un petit prix à payer pour la survie de Milady.

Son père grommela puis punit sa fille en lui interdisant de sortir de la maison pendant toute une semaine. Ensuite, il laissa son épouser ramener leur fille chez eux. La sorcière transplana donc de nouveau puis Pansy profita de l'absence de ses frères et l'elfe de maison pour demander d'autres détails à sa mère sur la maladie de son ami. La fillette savait qu'il était malade, néanmoins, Pansy n'avait jamais compris la gravité de la situation puisqu'ils ne se voyaient plus depuis des mois. Toutefois, la vision de sa calvitie et sa maigreur venaient de lui faire réaliser la vérité. Mrs Parkinson soucieuse confirma la gravité de la situation de Robert-Bruce :

« _ Il ne te l'a pas dit mais il risque de rejoindre Gengis Khan ou Merlin si on ne lui trouve pas de moelle.

\- Je veux pas que Toorj meurt. Protesta Pansy.

\- C'est son Destin Pansy à moins que les moldus ne trouvent une personne compatible avec lui. Révéla sa mère non par cruauté mais pour la préparer à cette éventualité.

\- Tu veux dire un moldu qui a la moelle comme lui ? Interrogea sa fille.

\- Pas forcément un moldu : un sorcier ou un cracmol a de la moelle aussi. Mais je suis pas compatible avec lui.

\- Son Daddy et sa maman peuvent pas lui donner un frère plein de bonne moelle ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Toorj risque de ne pas être assez fort pour attendre la naissance d'un petit frère ou une sœur. Expliqua sa mère.

\- Ah… Dit seulement Pansy peinée.

\- Pansy je sais que Daddy ne veut pas que vous alliez faire un test tes frère et toi. D'ailleurs, les garçons ne le veulent pas non plus mais Robert-Bruce est ton ami non ? Tenta sa mère.

\- Oui mais je veux pas que les moldus me frappent ou me mettent leurs trucs dans le bras comme Daddy a dit. Avoua Pansy terrorisée.

\- Les moldus ne te feront pas de mal Pansy et puis je te donnerai un beau cadeau si tu vas faire le test.

\- Je veux pas de cadeaux sinon Daddy va me les lever comme il veut donner Britania. J'ai caché la poupée de Toorj et il l'a pas vu à la boutique mais j'ai peur qu'il la trouve à la maison. Et puis Milady me manque déjà. Répliqua sa fille en pleurs.

\- Après le test, je demanderai au Daddy de Toorj de nous emmener voir Milady un instant. Proposa sa mère.

\- …

\- Toorj a besoin de moelle. Insista sa mère.

\- Et si je fais ça pour rien parce que ma moelle est pas bonne ? Demanda sa fille.

\- Tu auras au moins essayé et tu te sentiras moins triste si jamais il rejoint Merlin. Répondit sa mère extrêmement pragmatique.

\- Je veux pas qu'il aille voir Merlin ! Protesta Pansy.

\- Alors nous devons l'aider.

\- C'est bon je vais faire ce truc mais les moldus vont pas me manger dis ? S'inquiéta sa fille en songeant à une plaisanterie de son frère sur ce sujet.

\- Non. Par contre, tu vas devoir dire un autre mensonge Pansy car Daddy ne doit pas le savoir sinon il va se fâcher contre nous. Insista sa mère.

\- J'ai menti deux fois aujourd'hui : une fois pour voir Toorj et une fois pour sauver Milady donc je vais mentir encore si ça peut sauver Toorj. Promit Pansy.

\- C'est bien Pansy : tu mens pour la bonne cause donc c'est pas grave. Enfin, Toorj et toi vous êtes deux cracmols donc il pourrait devenir ton mari plus tard s'il survit tu sais ?

\- C'est déjà mon fiancé et il m'a dit qu'on se marie s'il guérit mais faut pas le dire sinon Daddy va se fâcher. Confessa Pansy.

\- C'est très bien Pansy : les cracmols ou leurs familiers ont du mal à trouver des conjoints dans le monde sorcier mais toi tu as de la chance car Robert-Bruce t'adore. Donc il t'épousera si tu parviens à le garder pour toi. Approuva la sorcière.

\- Oui mais pas maintenant je suis petite. Protesta Pansy.

\- Oui quand tu seras grande pas maintenant. En tout cas, tu seras plus chanceuse que tes frères si tu trouves un mari car les garçons risquent d'attendre longtemps comme le Daddy de Toorj avant de trouver quelqu'un. Expliqua sa mère inquiète.

\- Pourquoi les sorciers veulent pas se marier avec les frères ou sœur des cracmols ?

\- Parce que les gens ont peur aussi des frères ou sœurs des cracmols dont les garçons trouveront pas facilement de conjoint. Avoua la sorcière de manière simpliste avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Les garçons peuvent trouver quelqu'un si je me cache ? Demanda sa fille qui se sentait coupable des problèmes de sa famille.

\- Oui mais c'est dangereux car le conjoint peut répudier l'autre pour ce genre de mensonges. Enfin, je ne veux pas t'abandonner, ni te cacher comme un monstre. Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça ou de mentir sur sa fratrie cracmolle car tout finit par se savoir ou d'autres cracmols pointent le bout de leurs nez sans que ton mari ne comprenne pourquoi. Répliqua la sorcière en songeant à son passé.

\- Mais Daddy est en colère : j'ai entendu Mr Malefoy dire à Daddy qu'il devait me mettre à l'orphelinat. Daddy a dit non mais il ne fait que crier sur moi et il a honte de moi. J'ai peur Maman.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Pansy : je trouverai bien une solution pour nous deux. Répondit sa mère déjà consciente du risque de se retrouver seule avec Pansy d'ici peu si son mari les mettait à la porte._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plus :)**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Voici le second chapitre évoqué dans l'intro du chapitre précédent, comme d'habitude, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews dont les guest: Guest et Adenoide. Adenoide, je ne peux pas te dire si Pansy sera compatible ou non avec Toorj mais elle a accepté de se rendre chez les moldus pour faire un test à l'insu de son père. Parkinson ne doit pas le savoir sinon sa mère et elle seraient reniées tout de suite : pas pour le fait d'être allée chez les moldus mais pour le fait de lui avoir désobéi. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Toorj alla se changer tout comme ses parents afin d'endosser ses vêtements moldus bien plus adaptés pour la rencontre avec l'amie d'oncle Ridge, la fête de tout à l'heure mais aussi le voyage. Archibald et Nalaa s'interrogeaient sur le don du chien mais ils avaient décidé d'attendre leur retour chez eux pour en discuter avec leur fils manifestement inquiet. L'enfant suivit ensuite ses parents du coté moldu où ils s'arrêtèrent d'abord dans une épicerie pour acheter des croquettes pour chiens. Ensuite, les Mac Kintosh se rendirent à la terrasse d'un restaurant où Ridge les attendaient en compagnie de Marge intimidée par sa première rencontre avec l'épouse d'Archibald et leur fils. La jeune femme se leva aussitôt à leur vue puis Ridge fit les présentations. Marge inquiète observa l'asiatique extrêmement mince comparée à elle et se demanda si cette femme ne la trouverait pas trop grosse, voire, inadaptée pour Reginald. Toutefois, Nalaa lui sourit et affirma être ravie de la rencontrer avant de lui présenter son petit garçon légèrement intimidé.

Marge fit aussitôt de son mieux pour rassurer le gamin tout en notant avec angoisse sa maigreur ainsi que ses traits tirés comme ceux de Dudley durant sa maladie. Elle s'interrogea sur ses cheveux car Ridge lui avait parlé de la calvitie du gamin puis Marjorie finit par songer que ses parents lui avaient manifestement acheté une perruque mais la moldue ne fit aucune remarque afin de ne pas gêner l'enfant. Marjorie affirma qu'il détenait les traits de sa maman et la taille de son papa car il était grand pour son âge. Ensuite, les deux Mac Kintosh écoutèrent les propos de Ridge sur Marjorie, sa maison, ses chiens, sa voiture ou encore son camping-car. Toorj lui posa alors des questions :

« _ Tu as que des bouledogues anglais ?

\- Oui mais je vois que tu aimes les Pékinois. Confirma Marge qui avait pensé offrir un chiot au petit garçon pour son anniversaire le 1er septembre avant de se raviser à la vue de son animal manifestement surpris de se retrouver sous la table malgré le fait qu'il était seulement attaché à la laisse et non plus dans sa cage. Aux yeux de la moldue intriguée, le chien semblait même mal à l'aise en leur compagnie.

\- Oui j'aime beaucoup Milady mais les bouledogues anglais sont bien aussi. Répondit poliment Toorj tout en essayant d'apaiser Milady paniquée par l'absence de sa petite maîtresse.

\- Alors ta chienne s'appelle Milady ? Interrogea Marge.

\- C'est pas ma chienne mais celle de Pansy : je vais la garder à la maison tant que Pansy fait pas de magie. Expliqua Toorj.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda son père abasourdi.

\- Le papa de Pansy a dit qu'il va donner son chien à Draco Malefoy si elle fait pas bientôt de magie. Malefoy est pas gentil avec Pansy ou Milady : il a dit que Pansy est très moche et ressemble à son chien. Ce méchant a dit aussi qu'il va donner Milady à manger à ses gros chiens. Alors Pansy m'a donné sa chienne mais c'est triste pour elles. Donc j'ai dit à Pansy qu'elle peut reprendre Milady dés qu'elle fait une magie. Révéla Toorj sous le regard abasourdi de l'assistance.

\- Sa mère ne m'a rien dit. Confessa Nalaa surprise.

\- Elle n'a pas du oser t'en parler Nalaa. Déplora Archibald.

\- Le papa de Pansy lui a dit qu'elle finira par faire sa magie si elle est assez en colère contre lui parce qu'il lui lève ses choses. Donc ce sorcier attend qu'elle s'énerve vraiment. Il la regarde pas beaucoup en ce moment et lui fait plus de cadeaux. Raconta Toorj.

\- Parkinson est vraiment bête : ce n'est pas la colère de sa fille contre lui qui incitera cette petite à faire de la magie si elle en est incapable. Renchérit Ridge peiné pour la gosse mais aussi le chien manifestement en train de gémir pour appeler sa maitresse.

\- Pansy crie souvent en ce moment mais son papa dit que c'est pas assez. Alors il va donner ses poupées à son amie Millicent, son poney à son cousin Théodore puis Milady devait aller chez Malefoy pour que Pansy s'énerve beaucoup et utilise sa magie.

\- …

\- Pansy va dire à son père que Milady s'est perdue sur le Chemin de Traverse et qu'elle l'a pas retrouvé. Elle dit que son papa va se fâcher mais elle préfère savoir sa chienne avec moi que dans le ventre des chiens de Malefoy. Dit Toorj.

\- C'est vraiment triste : cette gamine était très capricieuse mais elle ne méritait pas ça. Regretta Reginald.

\- Les tentatives de Parkinson sont idiotes c'est vrai mais Pansy récupérera son chien, ses poupées et son poney dés qu'elle fera sa première magie car son papa ira vite les reprendre pour la récompenser. Estima Archibald.

\- Elle ne peut pas faire de magie donc cet idiot va seulement blesser sa gamine en lui arrachant sa ponette et son chien. Rétorqua son frère.

\- Et qui dit que Pansy est incapable de faire de la magie ? Protesta Archibald.

\- Archie : tu dois accepter le fait que Pansy et Toorj sont bien des cracmols car notre fils aura sept ans en septembre. Intervint Nalaa soucieuse.

\- Non ces deux gosses ne le sont pas forcément : certains enfants ont besoin de temps s'ils sont bloqués par le stress ou subissent la pression des parents. S'entêta son mari.

\- Dans ce cas, cette petite Pansy ne fera jamais de magie si son père lui met une telle pression. Décréta Marge abasourdie par la bêtise de certains sorciers.

\- Moi c'est pas grave si je fais pas de magie mais Pansy, elle doit le faire sinon son papa va se fâcher. Et puis il la laissera venir me voir si elle fait de la magie. Insista Robert-Bruce.

\- Et qui a dit que tu ne feras pas de magie toi aussi Robert : tu es encore petit donc c'est possible. Rétorqua son père têtu.

\- Tu aimes beaucoup cette petite Pansy ? Demanda Marge pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui. _ »

La moldue écouta les propos de l'enfant sur son amie Pansy, la boutique de son père et la belle maison que Mr Parkinson appelait pompeusement _Parkinson's Manor_. Archibald précisa que les Parkinson faisaient partie des familles inscrites dans le _Registre des Sang-Purs_ censé répertorier les familles de sang-purs sans aucun ancêtre moldu. D'ailleurs, certains les appelaient même ces familles les vingt-huit sacrées. Mac Kintosh affirma se moquer de ne pas être inscrit sur ce registre, cependant, certaines familles comme les Malefoy ou les Black s'étaient montés la tête à cause de ces choses. Kenneth Parkinson le grand-père de Pansy se sentit donc pousser des ailes également car il rêvait de se rapprocher des familles bien plus prestigieuses que la sienne. Le sorcier était même parvenu à marier sa fille à Saturnus Nott un vieux sorcier plusieurs fois veuf et sans enfants jusqu'à la naissance du petit Théodore le cousin de Pansy. La famille Parkinson n'était cependant pas très riche avant l'essor de Patrick le papa de Pansy grâce à son commerce en Asie. Ils ne détenaient pas la fortune des Malefoy, néanmoins, les affaires de Patrick Parkinson marchaient bien au point que la famille faisaient maintenant partie des notables du Chemin de Traverse_._

Patrick Parkinson était extrêmement ambitieux, cependant, il se montrait aimable avec les gens et non plein de morgue comme certains sang-purs de l'acabit des Malefoy. Contrairement à d'autres Serpentards, Patrick Parkinson ne fut jamais un idiot non plus donc il évita soigneusement de s'enrôler dans les rangs des crétins qui avaient suivi Vous Savez Qui dans ses délires avant ou durant la guerre. Toutefois, le sorcier était maintenant en train de s'aigrir à cause de ses suspicions sur Pansy auparavant la préférée du sorcier ainsi que la plus gâtée des petits Parkinson car c'était la seule fille. Son père rêvait même d'imiter le geste de son père Kenneth et de s'apparenter à une famille encore aussi prestigieuse que les Nott grâce au mariage de Pansy avec le petit Draco Malefoy mais il estimait probablement que ce mariage risquait de n'avoir jamais lieu si son enfant ne faisait pas de magie.

Toorj intervint aussitôt en affirmant devenir le mari de Pansy plus tard et ne jamais la laisser à Malefoy sans se soucier de la gêne de ses parents conscients que le père Parkinson détenait d'autres projets pour son enfant si elle manifestait enfin sa magie. Les Mac Kintosh étaient des petits bourgeois qui n'intéressaient pas du tout Patrick en tant que belle-famille pour Pansy car le sorcier rêvait de voir son enfant finir au Manoir Malefoy et pas dans la brasserie Mac Kintosh. Aussi, Toorj ne pourrait jamais prétendre à la main de Pansy plus tard à moins qu'elle ne soit une cracmolle reniée par son père… De plus, Ridge détenait également ses propres réserves sur un éventuel mariage entre les deux enfants plus tard mais il ne dit rien pour le moment.

* * *

Afin de changer de sujet, Marge intervint en posant des questions sur Aviemore puis Toorj se reprit un peu en évoquant les préparatifs de sa maman :

« _ Maman a préparé ta chambre.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part Nalaa. Remercia Marge.

\- De rien, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira : vous trouverez toutes les commodités nécessaires chez nous dont l'électricité et le téléphone mais Ridge les aura bientôt lui aussi. Répondit Nalaa.

\- C'est vrai qu'on rentre dans ton camping-car alors ? Interrogea Toorj.

\- Oui : on s'arrêtera en cours de route pour prendre quelques un de mes chiens chez moi et après on file en Ecosse. Expliqua Marge.

\- Tes chiens vont s'entendre avec Milady : ils vont pas la manger ? S'inquiéta Toorj.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas : mes chiens sont gentils. Le rassura Marge.

\- Ok, on doit aussi aller chercher une petite fille qui s'appelle Hermione avant d'aller à la fête non ? Demanda Robert-Bruce maintenant rassuré.

\- Oui : Hermione. Expliqua Marge._ »

* * *

Effectivement, Marge avait proposé aux Mac Kintosh à faire le voyage de retour à bord de son véhicule puisque Ridge l'avait invité à passer quelques jours en Ecosse. Afin de ne pas gêner la jeune femme Ridge lui avait proposé de dormir chez le couple le soir sous le prétexte qu'elle bénéficierait ainsi de toutes les commodités pas encore installées chez lui. En effet, l'écossais voulait laisser la moldue prendre son temps après avoir compris la gêne de Marjorie qui lui avait fait comprendre son inexpérience par des propos détournés un soir lors de l'une de ses visites chez elle. Le cracmol était resté un peu surpris par ce fait, cependant, il n'avait fait aucune remarque et ne fit donc plus d'avance poussée à sa belle de peur de la gêner.

Ensuite, Marge avait parlé de l'attitude de Ridge à sa belle-sœur qui le confia ensuite à Vernon soulagé par le respect manifeste de ce type envers Marge puisqu'il ne profitait pas de son manque d'assurance envers les hommes pour la convaincre d'anticiper les choses. Malgré son coté vieux jeu, Vernon était conscient de l'âge de sa sœur qui avait dépassé l'adolescence depuis longtemps. Aussi, il se doutait bien qu'elle n'attendrait pas un éventuel mariage dans un an ou deux pour se blottir sous la couette avec son Ridge. Enfin, Dursley savait également que sa femme avait parlé avec Marjorie des risques des MST ainsi que de l'histoire de son ancien collègue. Aussi, son estime envers Ridge avait également monté d'un cran lorsque le cracmol s'était rendu au planning familial près de chez Marge en compagnie de la jeune femme pour se soumettre à un test le 18 juin.

A présent, les tourtereaux attendaient les résultats d'après Pétunia donc Vernon ne s'opposait pas aux visites régulières de Ridge chez Marge ou le séjour de la jeune femme en Ecosse puisque ce type avait prouvé son sérieux. D'ailleurs, Marge comptait profiter de son séjour pour se rendre à des expositions canines dans la région. En attendant, Vernon s'occupait de ses enfants tout en se demandant comment se déroulait la rencontre entre Marge et son hypothétique belle-famille...

* * *

Vers quatorze heures trente, Marge était déjà plus détendue en raison de la gentillesse des Mac Kintosh et finit par leur proposer d'aller chercher la petite Hermione. Cette dernière surexcitée ne cessait de contrôler l'heure pour le plus grand amusement de ses parents qui étaient revenus au sein de leur appartement au-dessus du cabinet dentaire afin d'attendre l'arrivée de Miss Dursley avec elle ainsi que la baby-sitter qui partirait après le départ d'Hermione. Au début, les Granger s'étaient montrés extrêmement inquiets à l'idée de laisser leur fille unique monter en voiture ou dans le camping-car d'inconnus, néanmoins, ils s'étaient ensuite laissé convaincre à la vue de la disponibilité des Dursley qui n'hésitèrent pas à leur envoyer une photocopie de leurs documents pour les rassurer.

En règle générale, les Granger n'étaient pas des gens méfiants, cependant, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir leur fille rencontrer des amis ou sortir avec eux car elle n'en possédait pas. De plus, les petits Dursley n'habitaient pas à Londres mais dans le Surrey donc Mr Granger avait eu du mal à laisser sa fille monter en voiture avec d'autres personnes que sa femme ou lui, même si ce n'était pas loin. Toutefois, le moldu était maintenant content d'avoir accepté car Hermione rayonnait depuis des jours et ne cessait de parler de ses deux amis ainsi que de la fête. Miss Dursley les avait également appelés hier pour leur expliquer son arrivée en camping-car en compagnie des Mac Kintosh. Les Granger avaient déjà rencontré Ridge et lui faisaient confiance puisque cet homme avait aidé leur fille lorsqu'elle était coincée dans l'arbre. Il se fiait donc également de la famille de cet homme tout en plaignant sérieusement le petit garçon manifestement malade et qui portait maintenant une perruque puisque Ridge avait parlé de sa calvitie lors de leur rencontre .

Ensuite, Hermione bondit sur ses pieds au moment où la sonnerie retentit puis elle dévala les escaliers sous les éclats de rire de ses parents qui la rejoignirent afin de saluer le petit groupe. Les Granger saluèrent d'abord Marjorie et Ridge avant de faire la connaissance des Mac Kintosh. Mrs Granger voulut les inviter à prendre le thé, néanmoins, le groupe déclina poliment son invitation en affirmant vouloir partir maintenant afin de pouvoir rouler tranquillement sur la route au lieu de devoir accélérer pour ne pas arriver en retard. Mr Granger approuva leur prudence puis reprit la parole :

« _ Merci beaucoup Miss Dursley pour votre gentillesse puisque vous avez fait un détour pour venir chercher Hermione.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : Hermione est très gentille et mes neveux l'adorent donc je suis contente de leur faire plaisir. Enfin, nous devions venir à Londres Ridge et moi pour venir chercher Robert-Bruce ainsi que ses parents.

\- Londres te plait Robert-Bruce ? Demanda Mrs Granger à l'enfant.

\- Oui j'aime bien venir de temps en temps. Répondit le petit garçon.

\- J'espère que tu reviendras donc bientôt afin de passer un après-midi chez nous en compagnie d'Hermione ainsi que les petits Harry et Dudley. Vous serez nos invités tous les trois. Affirma Mrs Granger.

\- Merci. Dit Toorj.

\- Remerciez bien votre frère et votre belle-sœur de notre part Miss Dursley : ils sont vraiment très gentils d'inviter Hermione mais surtout d'avoir accepté de me donner autant de garanties. Je dois probablement vous sembler excessif mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir Hermione aller chez des personnes que nous n'avons pas rencontrées d'abord. S'excusa Mr Granger penaud.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Granger : Vernon a compris votre anxiété car lui-même ne serait pas tranquille non plus à votre place puisque vous ne vous êtes pas rencontrés en personne d'abord. Le rassura Marge.

\- Je suis père moi aussi : j'aurai également peur de confier mon fils à des gens que je ne connais pas. Renchérit Archibald.

\- Nous allons remédier à cette erreur ce soir puisque nous irons chercher Hermione chez Mr et Mrs Dursley. Conclurent les Granger._ »

Le sorcier laissa ensuite les Granger donner leurs dernières recommandations à Hermione. Cette dernière acquiesça puis la petite fille saisit son sac préparé la veille où elle avait glissé son cadeau pour Dudley. Ensuite, Marge ouvrit la porte du camping-car et voulut le faire visiter aux Granger rassurés par la vision des ceintures de sécurité présentes sur les banquettes. Hermione nota d'abord un carré où deux banquettes de deux places chacune se faisaient face et un second plus petit doté de deux banquettes à une place seulement. Les deux carrés détenaient une table chacun puis Marge expliqua rabattre la tablette du grand carré dans la banquette puis remettre les coussins dessus le soir afin de transformer le tout en un petit salon pour regarder la télévision.

La jeune femme pouvait également faire dormir sept personnes dans son camping-car capucine grâce à l'alcôve au-dessus de la partie, le grand carré qui se convertissait en un lit pour deux, le petite en une couchette et enfin les deux lits superposés à l'arrière. Enfin, elle détenait tout le nécessaire dont une petite cuisine équipée ainsi que la salle de bains. Les Granger acquiescèrent et songèrent sérieusement à s'intéresser à ce mode de transport pour partir en vacances de temps en temps. En attendant, ils observèrent leur fille attacher sa ceinture en face du petit garçon pendant que les époux Mac Kintosh s'installaient dans le petit carré pour ne pas les déranger puisque Robert-Bruce avait déjà déposé des boites de jeux sur la grande table pendant que Milady avait été installée dans une cage plus spacieuse en possession de Marge. La chienne gémissait encore par moment mais elle semblait s'être abattue au point de se coucher au fond de la cage. A la vue de la tristesse manifeste du chien, Hermione n'avait pas osé poser de question à son sujet.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Marge se mit au volant et Ridge à ses cotés puis le couple fit signe aux Granger avant de démarrer une fois toutes les portes soigneusement fermées. Une fois loin de ses parents, Hermione put enfin poser des questions aux Mac Kintosh :

« _ Dites Mr Mac Kintosh…

\- Appelle-moi Archibald ou Archie Hermione car je ne suis pas très vieux. L'invita Archibald.

\- D'accord Archibald : je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Bien entendu Hermione.

\- ça vous dérangerait de me montrer votre baguette ?

\- Non ça ne me dérange pas du tout : je l'ai déjà montré à tes deux amis et à mon fils qui la connait depuis longtemps. Répliqua Archibald. _ »

Le sorcier détacha sa ceinture et rejoignit l'autre banquette afin de s'asseoir près de son fils avant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Archibald la montra d'abord de loin à la fillette puis la posa précautionneusement sur la table pour qu'Hermione puisse l'examiner de près. La petite fille resta époustouflée par la vision de cette baguette en bois probablement anodine aux yeux des moldus mais magnifique à ses yeux. Ensuite, Archibald décrivit sa baguette fabriquée dans du bois de chêne et qui détenait un crin de licorne. Hermione acquiesça car ses nouveaux livres lui avaient confirmé l'existence des licornes. La fillette demanda alors plusieurs détails à Archibald qui avoua avoir acheté la sienne chez Ollivander un grand fabriquant de baguettes magiques dont la boutique se situait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione posa aussi de nombreuses questions sur ce quartier puis Toorj voulut lui montrer l'un de ses jeux soigneusement cachés aux yeux des Granger. La petite fille curieuse observa alors les cartes tendues par le petit garçon qui lui expliqua les règles du jeu de Bataille Explosive. Hermione apprit ainsi que le principe du jeu consistait à faire le plus de paires dans un temps limité car les cartes se mettaient à vibrer et explosaient rapidement une fois qu'elles étaient retournées. Les scores du petit garçon étaient encore limités puisque Robert-Bruce ne pouvait pas utiliser baguette pour aller plus vite, néanmoins, il parvenait quand même à jouer. Enfin, l'enfant aimait aussi les bavboules et les échecs sorciers avant de promettre à Hermione curieuse de lui montrer son échiquier après une partie de bataille explosive.

Son père lui demanda cependant d'attendre quelques minutes pour ouvrir son jeu. Dix secondes plus tard, Archibald utilisa sa baguette pour lancer un sort sous le regard intéressé d'Hermione heureuse de voir enfin l'utilisation de la magie sous ses yeux. La petite fille intriguée voulut ensuite lui poser une question :

« _ Archibald c'est quoi un _Assurdiato_ ?

\- C'est un sortilège qui permet de s'isoler avec quelqu'un pour avoir une conversation privée même dans la foule.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous lancé ce sort ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Pour éviter d'épouvanter Marjorie à cause des bruits causés par les explosions des cartes. Expliqua Archibald.

\- Elle pourrait s'affoler en entendant du bruit et provoquer un accident. Renchérit Nalaa.

\- Mm, je comprends. Tous les noms des sortilèges sont en latin ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Beaucoup le sont mais le latin n'était pas la langue universelle lors de l'apparition des premiers sorciers. Aussi, il existe aussi des sorts en chinois utilisés dans toute l'Asie, des sortilèges en Quechua en Amérique latine, des sortilèges en swahili en Afrique... Tous les sorciers apprennent les sortilèges communs en latin puis leurs propres sorts selon les continents. Expliqua Archibald.

\- La maman de Pansy connait les sortilèges chinois et il y en a aussi en mongol. Ajouta Robert-Bruce.

\- Qui est Pansy ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- C'est mon amie : elle est anglaise par son papa qui a une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse et elle est mongole par sa maman comme moi. Enfin, moi je suis pas anglais mais écossais par mon papa. Expliqua Toorj tout en brandissant le cliché polaroid effectué ce matin.

\- Mais les sorciers s'habillent comme nous à ce que je vois car Pansy a une robe totalement différente de la mienne ou celle des autres filles. Enfin, tu as un pantalon en velours ainsi qu'un gilet sur cette photo mais tu portes maintenant un jean et un tee-shirt. Constata Hermione curieuse à la vue des vêtements.

\- Les sorciers sang-purs s'habillent pas comme les moldus : ils portent des robes de sorciers, des pantalons, des gilets ou des vestes très classiques. Après il y a quelques sorciers nés moldus ou des sang-mêlés avec des tenues comme la tienne ou la mienne. Affirma Robert-Bruce.

\- J'ai lu des choses sur les sang-purs et les sang-mêlés donc vous les Mac Kintosh vous êtes des sang-purs si j'ai bien compris mais vous connaissez quand même le monde moldu ? Interrogea Hermione curieuse.

\- Ma maman est cracmolle donc elle fait pas de magie alors son papa et sa maman l'ont inscrit dans une école moldue pour apprendre à vivre chez les moldus. Ensuite, ma maman a appris des choses sur les moldus à mon papa et moi je vais à l'école à Aviemore. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Donc certains sang-purs connaissent les moldus. Estima Hermione.

\- Oui mais pas beaucoup car ils veulent pas leur parler ou les voir. Révéla Toorj.

\- Mm j'ai lu que Salazar Serpentard ne voulait pas enseigner la magie aux moldus. Dit Hermione.

\- C'est vrai et beaucoup de gens qui vont à Serpentard n'aiment pas les moldus. Résuma Archibald d'un ton édulcoré.

\- Mm, ce ne sera probablement pas ma maison dans ce cas. Estima Hermione.

\- Nul ne peut le savoir car c'est le Choipeau qui décidera lors de ta répartition. Déclara Archibald.

\- Je me languis d'aller à Poudlard, pas toi Robert-Bruce ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je fais pas encore de magie, ni Pansy donc on sait pas si on ira à Poudlard. Répondit simplement Toorj pas du tout désireux de s'étaler sur ce sujet ou d'évoquer son probable statut cracmol.

\- Ah… Dit simplement Hermione gênée à la vue de regard préoccupé de l'enfant.

\- Mais oui vous irez à Poudlard tous deux ! Intervint Archibald convaincu que son fils ne pouvait pas être un cracmol.

\- Au fait ton chien va bien ? Il semble pleurer. Dit Hermione une seconde plus tard après avoir entendu les jappements de Milady.

\- Milady est pas à moi mais à Pansy. Je garde sa chienne pour le moment donc Milady est triste d'être loin de Pansy. Bon on joue ? Proposa Toorj pour changer de sujet pendant que Nalaa tentait d'apaiser le Pékinois. _ »

* * *

Hermione curieuse acquiesça avant d'observer les cartes de jeu puis elle resta sans voix au moment de leur explosion. La petite fille nota également la tranquillité de Marge et approuva le sortilège lancé par Archibald pour ne pas l'épouvanter par le bruit de la détonation. Ensuite, Archibald provoqua l'admiration d'Hermione à la vue d'un simple _Lumos _puis il fit léviter le sac de la fillette à un _Wingardium Leviosa_ avant de le métamorphoser en une théière pour lui montrer un sortilège de métamorphose. Une minute plus tard, le sorcier redonna son apparence normale au sac en affirmant que l'une des meilleures spécialistes des sortilèges de métamorphose était une écossaise comme lui: Minerva Mac Gonagall qui enseignait cette matière à Poudlard et était également la directrice de la Maison Gryffondor...

Durant la conversation, Toorj affirma à Hermione que son papa pouvait faire plus de choses et les lui montrerait chez les Dursley tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de témoins gênants. Enfin, Robert-Bruce saisit son échiquier offert par son père puis le montra à la fillette curieuse. A première vue, l'échiquier était similaire à ceux des moldus, néanmoins, Hermione resta sans voix à la vue des pièces de l'échiquier qui étaient toutes animées et même dotées de la parole. La petite fille curieuse contempla donc les pions, le fou, la reine, le roi, le cavalier en train de discuter entre eux pendant qu'ils s'installaient à leurs places respectives. L'enfant expliqua avoir appris à jouer aux échecs avec ses parents puis Robert-Bruce révéla commencer à jouer depuis Noël dernier seulement. Ensuite, Hermione choisit sa couleur avant d'observer avec admiration le pion s'avancer sous les ordres de Robert-Bruce. La fillette choisit ensuite l'un des siens et imita le petit garçon en lui ordonnant d'avancer. Hermione sourit aussitôt à la vue du pion en train de s'exécuter. Au cours du jeu, la fillette émerveillée parla avec les pièces qui l'interpellaient ou contredisaient son choix avant de rester abasourdie par les gestes de son roi qui fendit le cavalier de Toorj avec son épée.

A la fin, la petite fille passa un très bon moment et ne s'aperçut donc pas des paysages en train de défiler à travers les fenêtres, ni du temps qui s'était écoulé. Les deux enfants n'avaient pas fini la partie au moment où Marge annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination mais Toorj proposa de laisser le jeu dans son état actuel afin de continuer la partie s'ils pouvaient la reprendre plus tard après le goûter puisque Marge ne repartirait pas avant ce soir. Hermione acquiesça puis elle observa l'allée depuis la vitre du camping-car avant de noter tous les pavillons mitoyens.

Une minute plus tard, la petite fille vit une porte s'entrouvrir puis Harry et Dudley se précipitèrent dans l'allée pour les rejoindre. Hermione se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte du camping-car afin de descendre en compagnie de Toorj après qu'Archibald ai promit à son fils de s'occuper de Milady toujours pelotonnée dans son coin. Le sorcier n'était pas un fan des Pékinois, cependant, l'abattement de la chienne lui faisait de la peine. Il saisit donc la cage puis descendit lui aussi en compagnie de sa femme pendant que Dudley et Harry soulevait Hermione amusée tout en manifestant bruyamment leur joie de la revoir. Enfin, ils posèrent leur amie et se tournèrent vers le petit garçon encore en retrait.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour ce qui est des affirmations d'Archibald au sujet des sortilèges, il s'agit de mon invention et d'une interprétation personnelle. Franchement, je ne pense pas que tous les sorts soient en latin pour plusieurs raison: **_

_**\- 1 il devait bien y avoir des sorciers ailleurs qu'en Europe durant l'antiquité que ce soient chez les Aztèques, les Asiatiques, les Mésopotamiens, les Sumériens, les Africains ou autres. Avant la colonisation, les Aztèques ne connaissaient pas le latin par exemple donc ils n'ont pas probablement pas attendu les conquistador pour créer leur propres sorts. **_

_**\- 2 les populations qui ne sont pas neo latines ont probablement inventé leurs sorts dans leurs propres langues. A mon avis, la Rowling a simplifié dans les livres pour deux raisons: ça se passe en Grande-Bretagne donc elle a pensé au latin et d'autre part les Romains ont colonisé une bonne partie de la Méditerranée donc le latin s'est diffusé. D'ailleurs on voit bien dans le Tournoi qu'elle fait venir des écoles occidentales pour justement ne pas créer de confusion parmi les lecteurs puisque les élèves utilisent les même sorts. Perso, j'ai ma propre vision de Durmstrang où je les vois bien apprendre aussi bien des sorts en vieux slavon, voire en russe , qu'en latin. **_

_**Voilà, je vous dis à bientôt :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonjour à tous et bon 14 juillets à tous les Français de France et de Navarre ainsi que les expats !**_

_**Bon 14 juillet aussi à tous les autres lecteurs quand même aussi, personne n'est exclu LOL. Cette année encore, je ne suis pas là pour le 14 juillet, malgré les années passées à l'étranger, ça me fait drôle de pas voir le feu d'artifices aujourd'hui. Ca fait partie des choses qu'on considère acquise avant de se rendre compte de leur impact une fois qu'on ne les a plus. Ici, les gens travaillent normalement puisque ce n'est pas un jour férié. Bon, je vais quand même fêter le 14 juillet à ma manière en publiant un nouveau chapitre MDR ;)**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Les garçons s'approchèrent de Robert-Bruce afin de le saluer. Les deux enfants était au courant de la calvitie du neveu de Ridge et comprirent aussitôt qu'il utilisait une perruque, néanmoins, ils ne se permirent aucun commentaire à ce sujet après les propres troubles de Duddy durant sa maladie. Les deux garçons s'intéressèrent aussi à Nalaa puis au petit chien dans la cage pendant que les Dursley saluaient les Mac Kintosh ainsi qu'Hermione un peu intimidée. Ensuite, Pétunia proposa à la petite fille d'appeler ses parents avant de l'inviter à l'intérieur en compagnie de Nalaa et Marge. Hermione téléphona donc au cabinet dentaire de ses parents rassurés par son appel ainsi que la disponibilité des Dursley qui lui avaient permis de les appeler. Mrs Granger voulut même parler avec Pétunia afin de la remercier pour tout avant de raccrocher.

Entre-temps, les deux garçons curieux discutaient avec Toorj pendant que Nalaa s'occupait de Milady et Archibald portait un sac à l'intérieur. Harry contempla le petit garçon aussi grand qu'eux mais dont le teint était plus mat avant de s'attarder un instant sur la forme de ses yeux. L'enfant estima que Robert-Bruce ressemblait surtout à sa mère puis il voulut lui poser une question :

« _Tu veux qu'on t'appelle Robert-Bruce ou Toorj ?

\- Comme tu veux : à l'école les gens m'appellent Robert ou Rob car c'est trop long Robert-Bruce. Ma maman m'appelle plus souvent Toorj car elle est mongole mais Papa dit que je suis Robert-Bruce. Après y a Pansy qui m'appelle plus souvent Toorj que Robert-Bruce . Expliqua le petit garçon.

\- Ton nom n'est pas trop long Robert-Bruce : tu sais que c'est un très beau nom et majestueux en plus car c'était le nom d'un roi. Intervint Archibald.

\- Ouais… Dit son fils de mauvaise grâce.

\- Ah bon t'as le nom d'un roi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui : mon fils s'appelle Robert-Bruce pour trois raisons : Robert en l'honneur de Robert Burns, Bruce parce que c'est le nom de mon père et enfin j'ai associé les deux en souvenir du roi Robert-Bruce. Expliqua Archibald.

\- C'est qui Robert Burns ? Interrogea Harry surpris.

\- C'était un grand poète écossais : en réalité, ce type était un sorcier mais il n'avait pas de succès car les éditions sorcières ne voulaient pas le publier. Alors cet homme s'est fait passer pour un moldu puis il a obtenu un grand succès avant sa mort. Ainsi, Robert Burns est maintenant très connu chez les moldus écossais. Se vanta Archibald sans se soucier de l'amusement de Vernon face au nationalisme exacerbé du sorcier pour l'Ecosse.

\- Daddy : ne commence pas à raconter toute l'histoire de l'Ecosse. Tenta Toorj pas du tout désireux d'entendre encore les discours patriotiques de son père pendant des heures.

\- Oui… Bon nous fêtons l'anniversaire de Dudley aujourd'hui donc je vous parlerai de l'Ecosse un autre jour. Se reprit Archibald._ »

Robert-Bruce acquiesça puis il affirma avoir porté des bonbons sorciers aux garçons avant de leur proposer de les essayer maintenant puisqu'ils ne devaient pas se rendre au Mac Donald tout de suite. Par contre, il voulut rentrer à l'intérieur pour ne pas attirer l'attention des passants à cause des chocogrenouilles mais aussi pour ne pas ouvrir les bonbons sans Hermione. Les deux autres acquiescèrent et le suivirent tout en s'interrogeant sur ses propos au sujet des mystérieuses chocogrenouilles. Les enfants durent cependant attendre quelques instants car Pétunia ravie montrait la petite Lilymay à Hermione, Nalaa et Marge en admiration devant le bébé.

Enfin, Archibald hilare demanda à Vernon de fermer les fenêtres ainsi que la porte du salon sinon les chocolats risquaient de s'échapper. Le moldu souleva un sourcil puis demanda s'il se foutait de lui puis Dursley s'apaisa après avoir compris que le sorcier ne plaisantait manifestement pas. Vernon finit donc par s'exécuter et attendit de voir ces fameux chocolats sauteurs. Robert-Bruce saisit le sac porté par son père avant d'en extraire quatre boites. Enfin, il reprit la parole :

« _ La plus grosse est pour Dudley car c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui mais attends que je t'explique un truc pour l'ouvrir. Dit l'enfant avant de lui donner son présent.

\- Wow Merci._ Dit Dudley surpris tout en saisissant la boite. _Chocogrenouilles _? C'est quoi ? Interrogea l'enfant après avoir lu le nom inscrit sur la boite.

\- Tu vas voir dans une minute : d'abord je veux donner leurs boites à Hermione et Harry comme ça ton frère aura aussi ses chocolats puis Hermione peut en garder pour sa maison. Dit Robert-Bruce en tendant deux boites plus petites aux deux autres.

\- Oh c'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à nous. Merci. Répondit Hermione touchée.

\- Merci ! Renchérit Harry.

\- Enfin, Maman m'a dit de prendre une autre grosse boite pour tout le monde ici comme ça Marjorie, Mrs et Mr Dursley peuvent goûter aussi. Reprit Robert-Bruce content de lui.

\- Oh c'est gentil merci : il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine. Dit aussitôt Vernon encore un peu gêné pour son incrédulité initiale.

\- Dans ce cas, gardez vos boites de chocolat pour plus tard les enfants et prenez-en dans la notre . Conseilla Pétunia.

\- Oui mais ne les ouvrez pas devants des moldus donc pas devant tes parents Hermione ou vos amis. Conseilla Archibald.

\- D'accord. Dirent les trois enfants surpris.

\- Voilà alors maintenant il faut faire attention quand vous ouvrez vos emballages car les chocolats vont sauter de leur emballage. Expliqua Robert-Bruce.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Pétunia.

\- Oui ce sont des chocogrenouilles donc elles sautent ! Expliqua Robert-Bruce._ »

* * *

Harry, Hermione et Dudley surexcités finirent par tendre la main dans la boite avant de saisir un paquet chacun. Ils défirent soigneusement l'emballage puis observèrent les chocolats en forme de grenouille. Hermione émerveillée resta ensuite sans voix au moment où sa friandise fit un énorme bond. Robert l'incita à l'attraper pendant que les deux autres garçons amusés courraient déjà après leurs propres chocogrenouilles sous le regard abasourdi de Vernon. Fort heureusement, les chocogrenouilles faisaient rarement plus d'un bond donc ils les rattrapèrent rapidement mais Harry comprit la raison des recommandations d'Archibald ainsi que de son fils :

« _ Tu as raison Archibald : il vaut mieux pas laisser la fenêtre ouverte si on est à coté quand on veut manger une chocogrenouille ou elle risque de sortir dehors. Estima Harry.

\- Exact Harry sinon tu risque de la perdre comme Robert-Bruce qui a perdu la sienne une fois car la fenêtre de la voiture était restée ouverte. Révéla Archibald.

\- D'ailleurs, c'était bien fait pour lui car je lui avais dit de ne pas ouvrir des paquets de chocogrenouilles en voiture. Je n'ose pas imaginer les dégâts si sa friandise se fut écrasée sur mon pare-brise pendant que je conduisais. Ne t'amuse pas à le refaire Toorj sinon tu auras une fessée. Rappela Nalaa.

\- Alors c'est bon ? Demanda Robert-Bruce aux enfants pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui c'est très bon, prends une chocogrenouille toi aussi Papa ! Ordonna Dudley à son père légèrement suspicieux.

\- Euh non Dudley, je préfère vous les laisser et puis je ne veux pas perdre la grenouille en chocolat car je ne saurais pas la rattraper. Tenta Vernon un peu inquiet à l'idée de manger des trucs inconnus.

\- Attends je te l'ouvre moi ! S'exclama Dudley.

\- Ce n'est pas des vraies grenouilles au moins ? Demanda Vernon.

\- Non : ce n'est que du chocolat. Le rassura Nalaa.

\- Et moi j'ouvre celle pour Maman ! Renchérit Harry._ »

* * *

Pour la première fois de leur vie, les Dursley abasourdis goutèrent donc une spécialité sorcière. Vernon craignait de tomber sur un chocolat au gout bizarre mais il resta agréablement surpris par la saveur de la friandise vraiment bonne. En son for intérieur, le moldu estima donc que la cuisine sorcière ne devait pas être mauvaise ou trop éloignée de la leur. Ensuite, Robert-Bruce amusé demanda aux enfants s'ils n'avaient pas noté un détail puis Hermione se saisit de l'emballage avant de trouver quelque chose :

« _ Il y a une carte à l'intérieur !

\- Oui c'est comme les cartes à collectionner chez les moldus sauf que c'est sorcier. Tu peux trouver des personnages connus, des dragons, des géants ou d'autres trucs. Expliqua le petit Mac Kintosh.

\- Wow j'ai eu une carte d'Albus Dumbledore le directeur de Poudlard ! Réalisa Harry enthousiaste.

\- Fais voir ! demandèrent Hermione et Dudley.

\- La voilà._ »

XXXX

Les trois enfants observèrent l'image du sorcier puis lurent sa description.

"_Albus Dumbledore__, actuel directeur du collège__Poudlard__.  
Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en__1945 __le mage __Grindelwald__, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste __Nicolas Flamel__et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du __sang __de __dragon__. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre. »_

_XXXX_

« _ Maintenant on sait à quoi il ressemble ! Dit Harry enthousiaste.

\- Harry tu trouve pas qu'il ressemble au Père-Noël ? Demanda Dudley surpris.

\- Un peu mais c'est parce qu'il a une longue barbe blanche et des cheveux longs lui aussi. Estima Harry.

\- Quelles cartes vous avez eu ? Demanda Harry.

\- J'ai eu Morgane. Dit Hermione tout en montrant la carte.

\- Et moi la carte d'un dragon Vert-Gallois. Lut Dudley.

\- Papa a eu le dragon Magyar à pointes et Maman a eu Rowena Serdaigle. Lut Dudley.

\- C'est l'une des fondatrices de Poudlard ! Constata Hermione.

\- Vous allez faire la collection des cartes vous aussi ? Demanda Robert-Bruce.

\- J'aimerai bien mais on peut pas aller acheter de chocogrenouilles donc comment on fait ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Je vous en porterai de temps en temps si vous êtes sages et à toi aussi Hermione. Intervint Ridge.

\- Merci ! S'exclamèrent les enfants.

\- Super comme ça on pourra échanger nos doubles si vous voulez. Je sais que vous avez pas de hibou tous les trois mais on a une boite aux lettres moldues et le téléphone à la maison donc on peut les échanger par la poste quand on s'est mis d'accord par téléphone. Intervint Robert-Toorj.

\- Ok.

\- Alors il vous faut des _Folio Magi_ et des _Folio Universitas_ : voilà ils sont pour vous. Affirma le petit Mac Kintosh en tendant deux albums à chacun des trois enfants.

\- Wow ils sont beaux mais c'est trop de cadeaux ! Protesta Harry gêné.

\- Mais non : c'est pour vous aider à commencer votre collection. Modéra Toorj qui avait insisté pour les acheter ce matin.

\- Ils sont très beaux mais quelle est la différence entre les deux ? Interrogea Hermione tout en caressant la couverture des deux albums.

\- Dans _Folio Magi_ tu peux mettre que les cartes des sorciers célèbres mais tu peux tout mettre dans l'autre : les carte des sorciers, des dragons, des gobelins, des géants et plein d'autres trucs . Moi j'utilise les deux. Expliqua Robert-Bruce.

\- Et t'as beaucoup de cartes ? Interrogea Dudley curieux.

\- J'en ai 300. Dit Robert-Bruce.

\- Wow !

\- On dirait que ça fait beaucoup mais j'ai beaucoup de doubles donc je les échange avec les enfants des cousins de mon papa quand je peux. Modéra Robert-Bruce.

\- Tu nous montreras tes cartes ? S'enquit Dudley.

\- Oui j'ai porté mes albums et la boite où j'ai les doubles si vous voulez les voir. Mais moi j'ai pas beaucoup de cartes. Pansy a plus de cartes et elle a même des cartes des chocogrenouilles asiatiques. Expliqua Robert-Bruce.

\- Ah bon ils ont pas les mêmes cartes en Asie ? Interrogea Hermione curieuse.

\- Pas toutes : Pansy dit que ces gens ont aussi d'autres sorciers connus ou des trucs différents là-bas. Expliqua Toorj qui ne se sentait pas vraiment asiatique mais écossais même s'il était eurasien.

\- Oui il y a plusieurs versions de cartes selon les pays tu sais donc Pansy collectionne les carte britanniques, chinoises, japonaises ou encore mongoles puisqu'elle va souvent là-bas. Intervint Nalaa.

\- Qui est Pansy ? S'enquit Harry curieux.

\- C'est ma fiancée : elle vit dans une maison en Angleterre car son papa est anglais mais sa maman est mongole comme la mienne. Le papa de Pansy a une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse et il vend plein de trucs d'Asie que sa femme et lui vont chercher dans les boutiques ou les marchés pendant leurs voyages. Expliqua Robert-Bruce.

\- Dommage que Ridge nous a rien dit avant sur Pansy : elle pouvait venir aussi. Dit Dudley.

\- Pansy peut pas venir. Répondit vaguement Robert-Bruce conscient que son père ne l'aurait jamais permis.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut lui demander des cartes si elle a des doubles ? S'enquit Dudley.

\- Elle a pas le téléphone tu sais, ni la poste moldue donc c'est dur de lui demander. Je la vois pas souvent.

\- Bon on la verra plus tard alors. Conclut Dudley.

\- Au fait tu as un hibou ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Pas moi mais Papa oui et Maman a un hibou aussi et un aigle.

\- Pourquoi vous avez un aigle Nalaa ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Parce qu'en Mongolie nous n'utilisons pas souvent des hiboux mais des aigles en général même si nous utilisons aussi des hiboux pour échanger du courrier avec des étrangers. Quand je suis venue en Angleterre, j'ai donc acheté un hibou en plus de mon aigle. Expliqua simplement Nalaa tout en caressant Milady qui avait bu et mangé un peu à l'insu de Bacon soigneusement relégué dans la cuisine par Pétunia pour éviter une confrontation entre les deux chiens. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, les trois futurs sorciers ouvrirent leurs albums avant d'y glisser soigneusement leurs premières cartes de chocogrenouilles. Aux yeux d'Harry la carte d'Albus Dumbledore devint une sorte de talisman et il se promit de la conserver toute sa vie. Une minute plus tard, Vernon rouvrit la fenêtre puis Robert-Bruce changea de sujet en sortant du sac des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue avant d'en expliquer le principe aux enfants et les Dursley. Ces derniers hésitèrent un peu de peur de tomber sur dragées aux parfums de vomi, cire d'oreilles, poubelle ou encore crotte de nez. Harry insista donc auprès de son père :

« _ Allez Daddy goûte un dragée toi aussi !

\- Euh Harry t'as pas peur de tomber sur un dragée au vomi ? Demanda son père inquiet.

\- Nan et puis c'est pas du vrai vomi donc viens manger un dragée ! Insista Harry tout en montrant le sachet de dragées à son père.

\- Harry… Hésita Vernon.

\- S'il te plait Papa… Dit Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Bon d'accord donne-moi un dragée. Céda Vernon avant de saisir le dragée tendu puis il l'avala tout en fermant les yeux.

\- Alors ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- C'est pas mauvais : j'ai eu un dragée au goût de saucisse. Avoua Vernon.

\- Pouah : le mien est aux épinards ! Se plaignit Dudley.

\- Ah j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de t'en faire manger dans ce cas. Plaisanta Pétunia.

\- Non Maman ! S'exclama Dudley.

\- Le mien était à la noix de coco. Dit Hermione.

\- Et le mien au bacon ! S'amusa Harry.

\- Maintenant vous voulez essayer les patacitrouilles et du jus de citrouille ? Proposa Robert-Bruce._ »

* * *

L'enfant sort un autre paquet de confiserie bien plus innocentes aux yeux de Vernon soulagé ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus de citrouille. Les Dursley n'avaient jamais songé à une boisson à base de citrouille, néanmoins, ils ne trouvèrent pas ça mauvais même si Pétunia préférait de loin le jus de myrtilles et fruits rouges. D'ailleurs pétunia alla en chercher une bouteille pour en offrir à tout le monde avant de retenir un cri à la vue du verre de jus de fruits renversé par Harry sur la nappe. Pétunia nota le regard anxieux de l'enfant et s'efforça de rassurer son fils tout en se demandant si la nappe était fichue ou non. Ensuite, elle demanda à son mari de l'aider à débarrasser la table afin de la lever mais Archibald intervint aussitôt :

« _ Attendez Pétunia, vous n'avez pas besoin de tout laver : votre nappe redeviendra propre tout de suite. Affirma le sorcier.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Pétunia.

\- Je peux le nettoyer tout de suite grâce à la magie. Expliqua Archibald.

\- Mais non : on ne veut pas vous déranger. Dit aussitôt Vernon qui n'avait plus rien contre la magie mais avait encore du mal à accepter sa vision sous ses yeux même si Archibald avait déjà lancé des sorts devant lui.

\- Mais non, ça ne me dérange pas et puis ça évitera un lavage à la main à Pétunia car ce genre de nappe ne se lave pas à la machine à laver : Nalaa en a une comme ça elle aussi donc je le sais. Affirma Archibald.

\- Alors si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vous remercie Archibald car les taches de fruits rouges sont parmi les pires. Répondit Pétunia.

\- Mais de Rien Pétunia : _Recurvite_ ! Prononça Archibald tout en pointant sa baguette en direction de la nappe.

\- …

\- La tache a complètement disparu ! S'exclamèrent Harry, Dudley et Hermione.

\- Je fais pas de magie mais ce serait mon sort préféré si j'étais une sorcière. Affirma Pétunia ravie de ne pas devoir trimer pour nettoyer sa nappe.

\- C'est très bien mais ça ne remplace pas la machine à laver pour moi et je préfère nettoyer les choses à la moldue. Précisa Nalaa.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Pétunia qui aurait volontiers utilisé des Recurvite à gogo pour tout nettoyer.

\- Non, j'aime tout nettoyer par moi-même mais bon je demande parfois à mon mari d'utiliser le _Recurvite_ parfois. Avoua Nalaa.

\- Mais ça fonctionne sur toutes les tache ? Interrogea Vernon.

\- Oui ou du moins sur toutes celles que j'ai levées. Enfin, le sortilège ne lève pas seulement les taches car il peut aussi récurer ou autre. Affirma Archibald.

\- Ne me dites pas que ça peut lever la rouille aussi ? Interrogea Vernon curieux.

\- Si, si ! Confirma Archibald.

\- Eh Daddy : tu as des outils de jardin rouillés au garage et la tondeuse que tu voulais jeter. Archibald peut t'aider non ? Intervint Dudley.

\- Je ne voudrais pas abuser. Dit Vernon cependant très tenté malgré ses hésitations face à la magie car il ferait ainsi de grosses économies.

\- Mais non ça ne me dérange pas : allons dans votre garage. Dit Archibald.

\- Euh beh merci… Par contre, la tondeuse est cassée donc ne vous embêtez pas à la nettoyer. Répondit Vernon.

\- Je peux vous la réparer ensuite donc il n'y a pas problèmes. Insista Archibald.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Vernon.

\- Oui._ »

Archibald suivit les enfants et Vernon jusqu'au garage où Dursley resta sans voix à la vue de ses outils redevenus neufs en un clin d'œil. Le sorcier utilisa ensuite le sortilège _Reparo _pour ajuster la tondeuse sous le regard abasourdi du moldu qui testa aussitôt sa tondeuse avant de remercier l'écossais pour son aide. Enfin, Dudley voulut montrer sa petite moto électrique à leurs deux petits invités. Si Hermione montra seulement un enthousiasme poli car elle préférait les livres à ces choses, Robert-Toorj s'enthousiasma pour la moto et voulut l'essayer. Le petit garçon radieux s'amusa quelques instant avec avant de ressentir un peu de fatigue. Il rendit donc l'engin à Dudley et retourna à l'intérieur pour se reposer un peu.

* * *

Le petit garçon refusa de s'allonger mais resta assis un moment tout en tenant Milady contre lui pour la consoler face à l'absence de Pansy puis Hermione tenta de le distraire en lui rappelant l'échiquier avant de proposer de reprendre la partie. Archibald alla aussitôt chercher l'échiquier tout en prenant soin de le dissimuler aux yeux d'un éventuel passant. Les garçons curieux le suivirent puis Robert-Bruce s'anima un peu afin de reprendre la partie sous le regard intéressé d'Harry et Dudley intrigués par les pièces de l'échiquier. A la fin de la partie, Harry et Dudley purent tester le jeu avant de s'amuser face aux contestations des pions qui avaient réalisé leur ignorance. Ridge affirma leur enseigner les échecs si c'était leur souhait puis Harry posa des questions à Robert-Bruce sur les sorciers :

« _ Tu connais beaucoup de sorciers ?

\- Je connais Pansy, sa famille, quelques enfants, des amis de Papa et puis ses cousins.

\- Est-ce que tu connais un Mr Rogue ? L'interrogea Harry curieux.

\- Moi non mais Pansy oui. Répondit le petit garçon après réflexion.

\- Tu crois que Pansy peut me le faire connaitre ? Demanda aussitôt Harry.

\- Je sais pas : elle le voit de temps en temps mais il va voir sa maman ou son papa pour leur acheter des trucs. Expliqua Robert-Bruce.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il achète ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Des trucs pour faire des potions je crois mais peut-être qu'il achète d'autres machins car la boutique du papa de Pansy a plein de choses. Estima Robert-Bruce.

\- Ce sorcier fait des potions ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui : Pansy dit que c'est l'un des meilleurs pour les potions.

\- Beh c'est son travail donc je vois rien de particulier : c'est l'enseignant de potions à Poudlard Modéra Reginald pour qui Rogue était probablement un fidèle de Vous Savez Qui.

\- Reginald… Commença Nalaa qui connaissait l'entêtement de son beau-frère pour qui Serpentard équivalait à Mangemort.

\- Ah bon : c'est un professeur ? L'interrompit Harry.

\- Oui.

\- Donc on le verra à Poudlard si on le trouve pas à Cokeworth. Se réjouit Harry désireux de rencontrer certainement l'ami de sa maman Lily un jour que ce soit cette année ou en 1991.

\- Pourquoi tu le cherches ? Demanda Robert-Bruce.

\- Maman le connait et j'aimerai le voir moi aussi. Expliqua Harry dans un lapsus.

\- Vous le connaissez Pétunia ? Demanda Reginald surpris.

\- C'était l'un de nos voisins donc ma sœur et moi le connaissions durant l'enfance. C'est lui qui a dit à ma sœur qu'elle était une sorcière mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis longtemps. Intervint Pétunia.

\- Ah ok. Dit simplement Reginald qui ne chercha pas plus loin car Vernon annonça qu'il était l'heure d'aller au fast-food._ »

* * *

Vernon avait sorti sa voiture du garage puis sa femme monta avec lui et Lilymay pendant que ses fils et Hermione montèrent dans le camping-car où ils occupèrent le grand carré avant de discuter avec animation du monde sorcier puisque Robert-Bruce répondait à leurs questions de son mieux. Une fois parvenus à destination, les Dursley emmenèrent les enfants au fast-food où Dudley euphorique feta son anniversaire avec ses camarades de classe mais surtout Harry et Hermione ainsi que Robert-Bruce content d'oublier sa maladie et s'amuser comme les autres pour une fois. Le petit garçon finit cependant par se fatiguer au bout d'un moment et fut heureux de pouvoir remonter dans le camping-car à la fin de la fête.

Durant le trajet, Archibald contempla son fils rapidement endormi puis il retint un soupir et ne dit rien afin de ne pas attrister l'ambiance. Le sorcier saisit donc sa baguette avant d'effectuer quelques sorts pour amuser les trois autres gosses. Après leur arrivée au 4 Privet Drive, il souleva son fils et le porta à l'intérieur où Pétunia lui fit déposer l'enfant dans la chambre d'amis en attendant le diner ainsi que l'arrivée des Granger. Quelques minutes plus tard, Nalaa finit par noter un détail à travers la fenêtre puis elle s'en approcha pendant que les Dursley surpris observèrent une chouette blanche donner des coups de bec à la vitre fermée depuis peu à cause d'une averse imprévue. Nalaa demanda la permission d'ouvrir la fenêtre puis elle saisit le parchemin à la patte du hibou avant de lui donner un peu de miamhibou sous le regard excité des trois enfants heureux de voir pour de vrai le fonctionnement du courrier chez les sorciers. Harry observa ensuite avec envie le bel harfang des neiges ou Snowy Owl tout blanc qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre car il attendait manifestement une réponse avant de repartir d'après Mrs Mac Kintosh. Entre-temps, la cracmolle ouvrit le parchemin et lut attentivement le message :

« _ _Nalaa,_

_Je t'écris comme je te l'avais promis ce matin : l'oiseau qui te porte mon message est plus discret que mon aigle. Oui je suppose que tu ne le trouveras pas très discret en raison de la couleur de son plumage mais il plaisait à Pansy alors je l'ai acheté tout à l'heure ainsi qu'un male (ma fille était convaincue que la femelle pleurait son chéri quand l'employé du Royaume du Hibou l'a sortie de la cage donc on a pris le mâle aussi: bon je pourrai toujours rentabiliser l'achat de cet oiseau grâce à leurs petits si ce couple se reproduit). Ces animaux la consolent un peu de la perte de Milady et du prochain départ de Britannia si ça continue (à moins qu'on ne parvienne à trouver un moyen pour la cacher chez toi elle aussi ? Je sais que je t'ai forcé un peu la main pour Milady mais nous avons du agir dans l'urgence Pansy et moi._

_Ces volatiles vivent dans une volière dissimulée dans la propriété et dont Patrick mais aussi les garçons ignorent totalement l'existence. Ainsi, je peux éviter d'utiliser mon aigle sinon ils s'étonneraient de son absence à la volière puis Patrick risquerait de se poser des questions sur ma correspondance privée. Je les ai payé avec mon propre argent donc personne ne peut rien me dire, tu dois probablement te dire que je suis une opportuniste mais vu la tournure des événements, je ne verse plus tout mon argent dans la caisse commune. En fait, j'achète des ingrédients particuliers ou je porte des choses illicites à Rogue: tu sais le maître des potions de Poudlard ? Ce type est très discret car il ne dit rien à Patrick et paye bien. A mon avis, il fait pas que des potions pour le compte de Poudlard mais je m'en fous du moment qu'il me donne de l'argent. Qui sait: je pourrai même lui demander de vendre quelques potions pour moi si j'en refais ?_

_Je ne fais pas de l'argent dans le dos de Patrick pour mon plaisir mais parce que je mets quelques gallions de coté depuis depuis des mois au cas où Pansy et moi serions contraintes de partir car je préfère quitter mon mari et affronter la honte totale en face des gens plutôt que de foutre ma fille dans un institut loin de moi. Tu m'as dejà proposé de venir chez toi au cas où et de m'insérer dans le monde moldu mais je ne connais pas ces gens donc je ne sais pas trop. Enfin, je connais aucun moldu donc je vais peut-être rentrer en Mongolie. Après tout, les gens ne s'étonneront pas à la vue de Pansy là-bas…_

_Pansy dit que vous êtes chez des moldus en Angleterre en ce moment donc je n'ai pas envoyé de patronus à ton mari car je craignais d'attirer l'attention. Je sais : un hibou ou une chouette n'est pas non plus discret chez les moldus mais tu peux toujours le voir de loin et t'approcher de la fenêtre pour prendre ce message. J'aurai pu attendre demain mais le volatile mettrait plus de temps à te porter ce message s'il doit voyager jusqu'en Ecosse. Or, je sais que le temps vous est compté._

_Je ne suis pas parvenue à convaincre les garçons d'aider ton fils car ils refusent de se rendre chez les moldus et j'ai même du leur lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie pour qu'ils ne disent rien à leur père. Toutefois, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : Pansy est d'accord pour faire le test. Nul ne sait si ton Toorj et elle sont compatibles puisque moi-même je ne le suis pas mais au moins, j'aurai tout tenté pour aider ton petit Toorj (oui je sais qu'officiellement il s'appelle Robert-Bruce mais pour moi Toorj est son vrai nom car c'est un mongol lui aussi meme si ton gamin refuse d'apprendre notre langue: moi j'aurais )._

_Au fait, ton mari avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de toutes les paperasses pour le test de Pansy comme il l'a fait quand vous m'avez emmené dans ce laboratoire moldu donc dis-lui que je suis disposée à transplaner près de ce truc demain matin à huit heures. Je sais: c'est un peu tôt et c'est dimanche mais c'est le meilleur moment pour transplaner en Ecosse sans attirer l'attention car Patrick sera déjà à la boutique (il anticipe les soldes), mes fils dormiront encore jusqu'à dix ou onze heures et l'elfe de maison sera occupée par la préparation du repas dominical. Je me rappelle que ton mari disait que le laboratoire était ouvert le dimanche donc ça devrait aller non ?_

_Demande aussi à Archibald s'il peut emmener Milady (la chienne est habituée au transplanage avec moi) car Pansy aimerait la revoir au moins une fois. Réponds le plus vite possible : comme ça nous saurons si nous devons nous tenir prêtes pour demain Pansy et moi ou non. Ce soir, je vais rester un bon moment dans le jardin avec Pansy sous le prétexte de contempler les étoiles afin d'attendre ta réponse._ _ »

* * *

Les yeux brillants, Nalaa en parla aussitôt à Archibald ravi qui l'incita aussitôt à répondre avant d'affirmer emmener bien volontiers Pansy au laboratoire de l'hôpital puisqu'ils faisaient des prélèvements le dimanche également pour les cas dans le genre de Toorj. Marge inquiète rappela cependant un détail :

« _ Je ne sais pas à quelle heure nous arriverons chez vous donc vous risquez de ne pas être à l'heure.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : je peux transplaner sans problème. Par contre, je vous demanderai de rester discret les enfants car nous ne savons pas si Pansy est compatible ou non donc il ne faut pas donner de faux espoir à Robert. Expliqua Archibald.

\- Pas de soucis. Affirma Dudley conscient de l'importance de la chose après l'avoir subi lui-même.

\- Robert-Bruce est très malade ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Il l'air bien comme ça aujourd'hui mais ce n'est pas toujours ainsi. Aujourd'hui sa joie de voir d'autres enfants et vivre normalement l'a incité à faire plus. Estima Archibald.

\- Je suis sur qu'il va guérir. Intervint Harry._ »

Pendant ce temps, Nalaa répondit rapidement à Mrs Parkinson puis Harry observa avec admiration la chouette s'envoler avant de contempler longuement le ciel dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir.

* * *

Ensuite, Archibald plus serein fit de son mieux pour amuser les enfants dont son fils qui finit par se lever au bout de deux heures. Robert-Bruce avait remis sa perruque et montra enfin sa collection de cartes aux enfants avant de tout ranger après avoir entendu la sonnette. Vernon alla aussitôt ouvrir la porte pour accueillir les Granger arrivés à l'heure pour le diner :

« _ Bonsoir Mr Dursley.

\- Bonsoir Mrs et Mr Granger : bienvenue chez nous. Répondit Vernon en se souvenant des recommandations de Pétunia.

\- Merci pour votre accueil si chaleureux et votre disponibilité : j'ai un peu exagéré en vous demandant le fax de votre carte d'identité. S'excusa Mr Granger.

\- Non ne vous inquiétez pas : j'ai une petite fille depuis peu donc je comprends maintenant ce que c'est. Affirma Vernon. _ »

Dursley s'effaça pour les laisser entrer puis les enfants se précipitèrent sur les adultes. Les Granger rencontrèrent ainsi Harry, Dudley mais aussi Pétunia qui les remercia pour le cadeau de Dudley. Les Granger affirmèrent que ce n'était pas grand-chose puis furent satisfaits de voir le contentement de l'enfant car ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment les jouets des garçons donc c'était Hermione qui leur avait conseillé d'acheter le robot de Goldorak. Ils complimentèrent également les Dursley pour leur maison avant de les suivre à la salle à manger où les Mac Kintosh les attendaient.

* * *

Après un bon repas, les adultes étaient plus décontractés entre eux au point de s'appeler par leurs prénoms. Nalaa donna même quelques suggestions aux Granger pour leur projet de séjour à Aviemore puis Archibald proposa de les loger tous les trois durant cette période pour la plus grande surprise des Granger qui remercièrent l'écossais pour son hospitalité. Archibald se tourna ensuite vers Vernon :

« _ Vous pourriez venir vous aussi Vernon ou envoyer seulement les enfants et Pétunia si vous travaillez. Comme ça vos enfants et Pétunia pourraient profiter de la neige avec Robert-Bruce et Hermione. Ma maison est plus grande que celle de Ridge donc je peux tous vous loger sans problèmes. Proposa le sorcier.

\- Maman peut aussi vous apprendre à skier ! Intervint Robert-Bruce.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry soudainement plus intéressé par la conversation.

\- Oui durant mes moments de libre, sinon il y a des moniteurs si vous ne souhaitez pas attendre car je travaille beaucoup durant cette période. Expliqua Nalaa.

\- Et toi tu sais skier Robert ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Oui un peu.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part en tout cas donc merci beaucoup, nous allons y songer. Affirma Monica Granger.

\- Et nous ? Tentèrent les garçons.

\- On verra si vous êtes sages. Répondit Vernon.

\- Wendell : vous pouvez prendre le train de nuit comme nous l'avons fait hier soir si vous ne voulez pas venir en voiture. Il est très pratique et puis vous ne vous ennuyez pas puisque vous dormez dans des lits au lieu de rester assis dans un fauteuil. Affirma Nalaa.

\- Il y a donc un train de nuit : c'est intéressant. Estima Wendell Granger._ »

_XXXX_

Les adultes parlèrent du train Caledonian Sleeper mais aussi des activités présentes à Aviemore et dans les alentours. Ridge affirma emmener les enfants dans un parc animalier cet été puis il nota le regard rêveur d'Hermione avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Tu voudrais venir cet été toi aussi Hermione ? _Proposa Ridge._ Enfin, si ton papa et ta maman sont d'accord. Précisa le cracmol.

\- Oui j'aimerai bien mais ça ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda la fillette avec ses grands yeux noisette brillants tout à coup.

\- Non : j'ai de la place et mon frère aussi. Affirma Ridge.

\- Tu peux dormir à la maison si tu veux. Proposa Nalaa.

\- Nous on va en Ecosse en août donc on peut partir ensemble ! S'exclama Harry enthousiaste.

\- Euh nous prenons nos congés en juillet cette année car nous avons déjà réservé nos billets pour une croisière. Expliqua Mr Granger gêné.

\- Si Marge et Pétunia sont d'accord, nous pouvons emmener Hermione avec nous en août. Proposa Vernon.

\- Non : c'est très gentil à vous mais je ne veux pas vous imposer une personne supplémentaire. Dit Monica.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème car votre fille est très bien élevée et ça se voit donc je n'ai pas de soucis pour l'emmener. Intervint Pétunia.

\- De plus, il y a de la place dans le camping-car que ce soit pour dormir ou durant le trajet puisque les six sièges à l'arrière sont tous homologués. Insista Marge.

\- C'est très vraiment gentil merci, nous allons y réfléchir. Conclut Wendell Granger._ »

Après le repas, les Granger furent les premiers à partir au bout de plusieurs salutations et la promesse que les garçons viendraient passer une journée ou deux à Londres un de ces jours. Enfin, Marge et les Mac Kintosh prit congé puis Harry alla se coucher tout en rêvant de cette belle journée mais aussi de chocogrenouilles, d'Albus Dumbledore et de chouettes blanches…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. **_

_**Dans les années 80 (je dis ça pour ceux qui sont nés dans les années 2000),il n'y avait pas les abonnements en illimité comme aujourd'hui donc le téléphone n'était pas donné. Aussi, on ne restait pas des heures au téléphone et on évitait d'appeler pour des bêtises, sinon la facture était salée. Enfin, il n'y avait pas de portables comme maintenant donc Hermione ne peut pas appeler ses parents, ni les Granger le faire jusqu'à son arrivée chez les Dursley. **_

_**Pour ce qui est du nom des parents d'Hermione beaucoup pensent que sa mère s'appelle Jean mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Donc j'ai fini par utiliser Monica et Wendell les prénoms qu'elle leur donnent lorsqu'elle leur fabrique des faux souvenirs. **_

_**Voilà à bientôt et bonne soirée :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**En ce moment, je suis pas mal inspirée pour cette fiction :) par contre, ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne voyez pas grand-chose en août car je recevrai du monde. En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos follow, j'apprécie vraiment tous vos commentaires ainsi que les réactions suscitées par les gestes des uns et des autres. Cela prouve que vous prenez vraiment part à cette fiction et il n'y pas de satisfaction plus grande pour un auteur de fan fiction selon moi alors merci encore à tous ainsi qu'à Guest et Adenoide. **_

_**Adenoide, je comprends ton agacement au sujet d'Hermione mais elle ne le fait pas méchamment car elle n'a pas encore dix ans mais sept ans et demi. Enfin, elle ne voit personne du monde magie et est plutôt solitaire donc elle s'est laissée emportée mais Hermione a fini par comprendre et se montrera probablement plus discrète plus tard. En ce qui concerne Archibald, c'est un sorcier donc il préfère vivre dans le déni et continuer d'espérer. Je me répète encore mais on voit bien que les sorciers vivent dans le déni quand on analyse les Weasley: ils aiment bien les moldus mais ne fréquentent pas le lointain cousin cracmol qui vit chez les moldus. Or, ce type aurait pu souvent renseigner Arthur au sujet des moldus mais Arthur ne lui demande rien et préfère s'adresser à Harry, voire, même aux Granger... C'est montré de façon légère et très vague mais on voit bien la mise à l'écart des cracmols à mon avis puisque même les "gentils" les excluent. **_

_**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et ne vous choquera pas trop à cause d'un détail particulier (j'ai peur de votre réaction LOL). **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Durant la nuit, Marge arriva enfin dans les Highlands où Nalaa prit le relais pour lui permettre de se reposer. En effet, les deux femmes s'étaient relayées durant tout le trajet afin de conduire à tour de rôle pendant que l'une d'elles dormait dans l'un des deux lits superposés à présent totalement sécurisés durant le trajet grâce aux sortilèges lancés par Archibald. D'ailleurs, Robert-Bruce ne s'était pas rendu compte de la durée du trajet puisqu'il dormait profondément dans le lit du bas. L'enfant n'avait pas non plus ressenti de cahot, ni ne risquait de tomber de sa couche puisqu'il était protégé contre le risque de chute par plusieurs sorts. Vers quatre heures du matin, Nalaa franchit un portail avant de garer le camping-car devant la maison pour le moment. Ridge observa Marge mais n'osa pas la réveiller, ni tenter de la porter puisqu'il craignait de l'affoler par ses gestes. Il affirma donc rester à bord avec elle en attendant son réveil puis Archibald acquiesça et saisit son fils encore endormi afin de le coucher enfin dans son lit. Ensuite, son frère prit la place de l'enfant dans le lit superposé.

Pendant ce temps, Archibald et Nalaa se reposèrent un peu puis ils se levèrent vers sept heures avant de préparer en attendant l'arrivée de la nounou moldue appelée hier soir. Afin d'éviter les problèmes, Archibald avait lancé des sortilèges afin d'entasser tous les artefacts magiques au grenier avant de lancer un _Repousse-Moldu_ pour ôter à la nounou toute envie d'y monter. Malgré les recommandations de prudence de sa femme, le sorcier fébrile ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'enflammer car rien ne leur garantissait la compatibilité entre les deux enfants. Archibald acquiesçait face à ses propos, cependant l'écossais estimait qu'hormis un éventuel donneur toujours pas trouvé, Pansy et ses frères étaient les personnes les plus aptes à détenir quelques compatibilités avec Robert-Bruce puisque leurs mères étaient des jumelles. De plus, les enfants du demi-frère de Nalaa n'étaient pas compatibles, ni ceux des Mac Kintosh. Donc le sorcier reportait tous ses espoirs sur la petite Pansy car c'était la seule des enfants Parkinson à accepter de faire un test.

Archibald songea ensuite aux propos de son frère sur les caprices précédents de cette gamine, cependant, l'écossais était bien plus modéré que Ridge dans ses jugements car son frère n'avait pas d'enfants donc il ne comprenait pas certaines choses. De plus, le sorcier estimait que la petite fille n'était pas si capricieuse si elle avait fait de son mieux pour sauver sa chienne en la confiant à Robert-Bruce au lieu de multiplier les caprices dans l'espoir de convaincre son père de changer d'avis. L'écossais considérait donc la fillette comme une victime de l'idiotie de son père mais surtout celle de son grand-père Kenneth et sa tante Patricia la sœur de Parkinson. D'après Naraantuya Parkinson, le vieil homme et sa fille étaient toujours en train d'harceler son fils durant leurs visites chez eux car ils refusaient de voir la cracmolle entacher le nom de la famille selon eux. Archibald inquiet s'interrogea sur le futur de la petite fille, néanmoins, il se promit de l'aider qu'elle soit compatible ou non avec Toorj. Enfin, la nounou arriva puis le couple partir en voiture afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de la moldue. Une centaine de mètres plus tard, Nalaa gara sa propriété à la brasserie des Mac Kintosh puis Archibald saisit son bras afin de transplaner ensemble à Inverness.

* * *

Une fois parvenus à destination, les Mac Kintosh observèrent la vieille remise abandonnée située derrière l'hôpital puis ils attendirent l'arrivée de la petite Pansy en compagnie de sa mère. Cette dernière transplana à huit heures précises et fut soulagée de trouver les deux époux car la jeune femme ne se sentait pas à l'aise toute seule dans un truc moldu. La sorcière ajusta la coiffure de sa fille sous le regard d'Archibald surpris par la sobriété de la robe blanche de l'enfant toujours pomponnée comme si elle se rendait à une fête ou encore l'absence de rubans dans ses cheveux simplement nattés aujourd'hui. Mrs Parkinson affirma avoir vêtu sa fille ainsi dans l'espoir de ne pas trop attirer l'attention le moins possible puisqu'elles ne possédaient aucun vêtement moldu.

Archibald acquiesça puis il nota les yeux rouges de Pansy ou encore son mutisme mais le sorcier estima son attitude due à sa peur face aux moldus. Le sorcier fit donc de son mieux pour la rassurer en compagnie de Nalaa, néanmoins, son épouse nota le regard inquiet de sa sœur Naraantuya Parkinson et comprit qu'il y avait probablement autre chose. La cracmolle n'osa cependant pas l'interroger devant la petite qui comprenait parfaitement le mongol contrairement à son fils Toorj totalement désintéressé par la Mongolie. Pourtant, Nalaa avait tenté de lui parler en mongol durant sa petite enfance et il semblait la comprendre un peu mais le petit garçon finit par parler exclusivement anglais sous l'influence de ses amis ou encore les Mac Kintosh, Malgré tous les problèmes de Naraantuya, Nalaa ne put s'empêcher d'envier sa sœur car ses enfants parlaient aussi bien l'anglais que le mongol et même un peu de chinois et japonais en raison des nombreux voyages de la famille en Asie. Ils aimaient aussi la Mongolie contrairement à Robert-Bruce qui n'y avait jamais mis les pieds car Archibald était trop pantouflard pour sortir de ses chères Highlands hormis pour se rendre à Londres ou au 4 Privet Drive... Elle chassa ses pensées puis tenta de remonter le moral de Pansy :

« _ Milady t'attends tu sais ?

\- Elle va bien ? Demanda aussitôt l'enfant.

\- Oui mais elle est très triste sans toi. Expliqua Nalaa.

\- Moi aussi : Milady me manque mais c'est mieux pour elle tant que Papa ne fait pas un serment inviolable où il me jure de la garder avec nous. Répondit Pansy inquiète.

\- T'as pas confiance en ton père à ce point-là Pansy ? S'étonna Archibald.

\- Papa m'a expliqué qu'une promesse c'est bien mais un serment inviolable c'est mieux car la personne qui le fait est obligé de le tenir si on veut pas mourir. Donc je préfère un serment inviolable de mon papa avant de croire ses mots. Affirma Pansy en bonne Parkinson.

\- On va t'emmener voir Milady après le test : ce n'est pas grand-chose Pansy tu verras. Pour l'instant, les moldus vont juste te faire une petite piqure pour prendre un peu de ton sang. Tenta d'expliquer Archibald pour changer de sujet.

\- Je sais Maman me l'a dit. On peut faire vite s'il vous plait ? Rétorqua l'enfant mal à l'aise et désireuse d'en finir au plus vite.

\- Euh oui… Répondit Archibald surpris._ »

L'enfant s'accrocha à la main de sa mère qui l'apaisa de son mieux avant de suivre les Mac Kintosh hors de la remise. Pansy abasourdie observa d'abord l'immense complexe en béton tout en s'interrogeant sur plusieurs détails. La fillette marcha aux cotés de Naraantuya dans le petit jardinet puis les Parkinson lui montrèrent une annexe de l'hôpital transformée en laboratoire avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Pansy s'était déjà rendue à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, cependant, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable. La petite fille resta d'abord surprise par la vision d'une patiente moldue en jean car sa propre mère endossait toujours des robes, même si, elle mettait parfois des pantalons en-dessous.

L'enfant se souvint cependant d'avoir déjà vue une femme en jean une fois quand une sorcière manifestement née moldue s'était présentée ainsi à la boutique. Son papa n'avait fait aucun commentaire et servit sa cliente avec respect, néanmoins, il était resté surpris par cette vision puisque les sorcières sang-pures de son entourage n'endossaient pas ce genre de choses. Certes, Patrick et Pansy avaient déjà vu les pantalons de Naraantuya sous son deel (manteau mongol) et ses longues casaques asiatiques durant leurs voyages en Mongolie mais pas plus car la sorcière aimait surtout les robes. Mrs Parkinson habillait sa fille de la même manière qu'elle donc Pansy n'avait jamais porté de jeans de toute sa vie. L'espace d'un instant, la fillette se demanda si elle porterait des pantalons moldus de ce genre en cas de placement en pension…

En effet, son grand-père, sa tante et son père s'étaient longuement disputés hier soir à son sujet sans se douter d'être entendus par Naraantuya ou encore Pansy. A la fin, Patrick avait réitéré son refus d'abandonner son enfant dans un orphelinat, néanmoins, le sorcier avait reconnu sa déception ainsi que sa honte face à la nature cracmolle de sa fille. Patricia Nott lui avait alors conseillé à son fils de l'envoyer dans un bon pensionnat moldu où Pansy serait bien traitée et obtiendrait la meilleure éducation possible afin de s'adapter à son futur monde. Leur père Kenneth renchérissait sur le fait que l'absence de la petite serait bénéfique pour ses frères selon lui puisqu'ils subissaient de nombreuses moqueries à cause d'elle. Au cours de la dispute, Patrick avait refusé d'envoyer sa fille dans un pensionnat à son âge donc Naraantuya espérait bien voir son mari accepter la nature cracmolle de Pansy, néanmoins, elle était prête à partir très loin avec Pansy si son conjoint finissait par céder aux pressions de son propre père et sa sœur.

De son coté, Pansy s'efforçait de ne plus pleurer car ça ne changerait rien aux faits. La petite fille chassa ensuite ses sombres pensées à la vue des moldus en blanc qui s'adressaient aux Mac Kintosh. La fillette nota encore une fois les différences vestimentaires entre leurs deux mondes à la vue de leurs uniformes très différents de ceux des guérisseurs ou des médicomages. L'enfant anxieuse ne parvint donc pas à leur faire confiance. Entre-temps, Nalaa remplit les papiers pendant qu'Archibald utilisait discrètement quelques informulés pour lancer un sort de confusions aux moldus qui ne s'interrogèrent donc pas sur l'absence de numéro de sécurité sociale de la petite fille.

* * *

Ensuite, les infirmiers se rendirent auprès de Pansy pour la saluer puis ils firent de leur mieux pour la rassurer après avoir noté sa nervosité. L'une des infirmières finit même par autoriser la maman inquiète à rester auprès d'elle durant le prélèvement dans l'espoir d'apaiser l'enfant. Cette dernière s'agrippa aussitôt à la main de sa mère durant le trajet jusqu'à une salle où les Mac Kintosh les rejoignirent. Ensuite Pansy s'assit dans le siège indiquée car elle savait que les moldus agissaient pour le bien de Robert-Bruce, néanmoins, elle trembla au moment où un infirmier saisit doucement son bras. La petite fille inquiète nota alors un instrument terrifiant à ses yeux puis elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du machin appelé seringue par sa maman. Pansy terrorisée ouvrit de grands yeux et se demanda si ce truc n'allait pas lui trouer totalement le bras. Naraantsuya peinée nota sa terreur évidente et reprit la parole :

« _ Pansy tu n'es pas obligée de le faire si tu as peur. On peut rentrer tout de suite si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda sa fille inquiète.

\- Oui : on rentre et puis tant pis pour le reste. Tu as déjà beaucoup de peine donc je ne veux pas t'en rajouter d'avantage. Dit sa mère en songeant à la peur de son enfant de finir en pension loin d'elle.

\- Oui mais les Mac Kintosh et le moldu: ils vont pas se fâcher ? Interrogea Pansy en regardant le moldu.

\- J'ai lancé un _Assurdiato _grâce à un informulé donc ils n'entendent pas ce qu'on dit. _ La rassura sa mère._ Pansy : c'est toi qui m'importe avant tout alors on rentre si tu ne te sens pas de faire ça. Je ne sais pas si ta moelle est compatible avec celle de Toorj mais si c'est le cas tu devras faire un truc plus dur que celui-ci ensuite donc c'est à toi de choisir car je ne t'oblige à rien.

\- J'ai peur de cette aiguille mais Toorj va mourir sans moelle. Hésita Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Pansy. Avoua sa mère anxieuse.

\- Maman : j'ai aussi peur que Papa écoute Grand-père et Auntie puis qu'il m'envoie en pension car je vous fais honte à tous. Là-bas, je pourrai pas te voir, ni aider Toorj… Dit Pansy inquiète.

\- Pansy je n'ai pas du tout honte de toi tu m'entends ? Enfin, je ne le laisserai pas faire donc nous partirons très loin toi et moi si Papa tente de t'envoyer en pension. Lui promit sa mère inquiète.

\- On va partir ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Oui nous partirons en Mongolie si Papa tente de te mettre en pension. Affirma mère.

\- Oui mais Toorj : il va avoir de la moelle ou pas si je m'en vais ? Pansy inquiète.

\- Ils trouveront peut-être un donneur.

\- Maman je veux essayer comme tu as dit hier. Décida finalement Pansy.

\- Tu es sure de vouloir le faire ? Interrogea sa mère consciente de la terreur de sa fille face à la seringue.

\- Oui… Je verrai plus Toorj si on doit partir en Mongolie mais au moins je veux lui donner ma moelle avant si ça peut l'aider. Affirma l'enfant._ »

* * *

Naraantuya acquiesça puis leva l'_Assurdiato_ avant de faire de son mieux pour distraire sa fille qui la contemplait afin de ne pas regarder la seringue impressionnante à ses yeux. L'enfant terrorisée s'accrocha cependant aux accoudoirs et poussa un gémissement plaintif au moment où l'aiguille pénétra dans sa veine malgré les efforts de l'infirmer pour agir de manière délicate sous le regard penaud des trois autres adultes conscient de la peur de la fillette. En son for intérieur, Archibald reconnut le courage de cette petite ou encore l'intensité de son affection pour Robert-Bruce car elle se laissait faire par les moldus malgré ses craintes dans un endroit aussi bizarre à ses yeux. Après plusieurs prélèvements, Pansy soulagée sentit enfin l'extraction de l'aiguille puis elle observa sa « soi-disant blessure de guerre » d'après l'infirmier qui soigna rapidement avant d'appliquer un pansement. Ensuite, la fillette rabattit aussitôt sa manche pour dissimuler les traces de son « méfait » aux yeux de son père qui refusait de voir ses enfants effleurés par des moldus dont il ne comprenait rien.

Au bout d'un moment, la petite fille put enfin se lever puis les deux époux remercièrent Pansy pour son geste et affirmèrent qu'elle était très courageuse. Enfin, ils sortirent du laboratoire afin d'emmener la fillette se restaurer à la cafeteria après sa prise de sang à jeun. La fillette surprise s'accrocha à sa mère à la vue de l'immensité de l'hôpital moldu puis Nalaa tenta de l'aider à choisir quelque chose. A la fin, ce fut elle qui passa la commande avant d'entrainer sa sœur et sa nièce abasourdie jusqu'à une table. Pansy s'assit et examina d'abord les pâtisseries ou encore le thé avant de commencer à manger. D'après l'un de ses frères, la nourriture des moldus était infecte, cependant, la fillette surprise estima que ce n'était pas mauvais. Elle resta ensuite surprise par la vision de l'œuf rouge et blanc tendu par Archibald conscient de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir de Chocogrenouille ici. Pansy curieuse lut _Kinder Surprise_ puis défit l'emballage sous le regard de l'écossais. La petite fille abasourdie observa l'œuf au chocolat avant de le renifler. Archibald l'encouragea aussitôt à l'ouvrir car il y avait une surprise à l'intérieur. Pansy s'exécuta et trouva une petite capsule jaune. La fillette hésita mais la curiosité finit par être la plus forte au point de la convaincre d'ouvrir ce machin jaune. L'enfant curieuse nota toutes les petites pièces colorées à l'intérieur puis Nalaa les saisit avant de monter rapidement la figurine. La petite fille curieuse observa donc le jouet durant tout le reste de la collation.

Enfin, Archibald leur proposa de retourner à la remise où il les fit aussitôt transplaner près de la voiture de Nalaa qui les emmena chez eux en voiture pour jouer le jeu devant la nounou. Pansy inquiète observa ce truc totalement inconnu à ses yeux mais elle finit par y monter puisque sa mère le faisait sans problèmes. Une fois parvenue chez les Mac Kintosh, la fillette observa la maison et le jardin car elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit puisque c'était toujours Robert-Bruce qui venait chez les Parkinson avant. Pendant ce temps, la nounou ouvrit la porte puis Milady se redressa aussitôt après avoir entendu la voix de sa maîtresse. Pansy radieuse se précipita sur sa chienne avant de la serrer contre elle sans se soucier du reste pour le moment.

* * *

Entre-temps, Robert-Bruce s'était levé et descendit au rez-de-chaussée après avoir entendu les aboiements de Milady. L'enfant ouvrit alors de grands yeux à la vue de la fillette dans le hall puis se précipita sur elle. Le petit garçon ravi voulut aussitôt l'emmener dans sa chambre mais Naraantuya affirma qu'elles ne pouvaient pas rester longtemps avant d'inviter les deux enfants à jouer dehors un instant. Nalaa profita aussitôt de leur départ pour discuter vers sa jumelle :

« _ Merci pour tout.

\- De rien et puis ce n'est pas moi mais Pansy que tu dois remercier. Répondit sa jumelle.

\- Oui je le ferai en lui achetant un beau cadeau. Promit Nalaa.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas sinon ses frères vont se douter de quelque chose : ce sont des mouchards de première catégorie comme Batajii à l'époque. Or, Patrick ne doit rien savoir de tout ça sinon, il ne laissera pas Pansy vous aider si jamais elle est compatible. Mon mari a bien trop peur des machins moldus pour laisser vos docteurs l'effleurer car il croit que les aiguilles des moldus peuvent trouer le bras des gens… L'avertit Naraantuya.

\- Je ne sais pas si Pansy est compatible mais je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant à toutes les deux si c'est le cas. Affirma Archibald.

\- C'est gentil de ta part Archibald et j'aimerai bien te demander un service si possible: je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta générosité mais pourrais-tu cacher Britannia ici si je parviens à simuler sa fuite ? Demanda Naraantuya extrêmement pragmatique.

\- Pas de problèmes, c'est la moindre des choses. Répondit son beau-frère._ »

XXXX

Pendant ce temps, Robert-Bruce avait montré sa petite maisonnette à Pansy curieuse ainsi que Milady. La fillette observa tous les jouets de son ami avant de rester surprise par les robots _Transformers_ et _Goldorak_. Pansy abasourdie observa ses trucs tout en s'interrogeant sur la nature de ces jouets si bizarre à ses yeux. Le petit garçon lui proposa également de tester son yo-yo ses figurines des chevaliers du Zodiaque avant d'ouvrir d'autres coffres afin de saisir ses lego, son spirographe, ses feutres, ses voitures, son ballon de foot ou encore de la pâte à modeler pour lui montrer tous ses trésors. Pansy intriguée observa tous ces jouets avant de retrouver le sourire à la vue d'une chose connue chez les sorciers aussi : la dînette. La petite fille voulut aussitôt l'utiliser même si son ami aurait préféré jouer à autre chose. Toutefois, Robert-Bruce était conscient que sa belle Pansy était une fille donc elle n'aimait pas les jouets de garçon.

Il accepta donc de jouer avant de songer à un détail car sa maman allumait toujours la radio ou mettait une cassette durant le thé. Pansy nota enfin le poste et l'examina avant de lui demander des détails :

« _ C'est quoi ce truc gris avec deux trous ?

\- C'est une cassette ! Expliqua Robert-Bruce.

\- Et ça sert à quoi ?

\- C'est la même chose que les disques que tu as chez toi. Dit Robert Bruce.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui regarde. Affirma Toorj avant de sortir la cassette pour la montrer à Pansy puis il l'inséra de nouveau dans le lecteur sous le regard surpris de l'enfant._ »

XXXX

Une minute plus tard, la fillette abasourdie observa que la musique sortait bien de ce truc métallique mais elle ne connaissait pas ces airs. Ensuite, Pansy voulu tester la radio avant de tourner plusieurs fois les boutons pour tenter de comprendre le système puisque la radio n'était pas sorcière. Robert-Bruce ouvrit un cache pour lui montrer les piles puis il affirma que son papa lui avait promis un walkman s'il était sage. Après quelques explications, Pansy renonça à comprendre ces choses pour le moment. De toute façon, elle aurait probablement l'occasion de revoir ces trucs souvent si elle finissait en pension. La petite fille réprima un frisson puis Robert alluma la radio avant de songer à un détail après la diffusion de la chanson _Ballerina Girl_ de Lionel Richie :

« _ Tu vas toujours à ton cours de danse avec Théodore ? Demanda Robert-Bruce légèrement jaloux du cousin de Pansy.

\- Oui : Papa et Auntie Patricia disent que tous les petits sang-purs bien élevés doivent savoir danser les danses de salon. Théodore est mon partenaire de danse. On fait aussi le cours de piano et violon ensemble. Expliqua Pansy.

\- C'est pas bien : c'est moi qui dois danser avec toi, pas lui ! Fulmina le petit garçon.

\- T'as pas voulu venir au cours : je peux pas danser toute seule tu sais ? Enfin, mon papa veut pas qu'on se voit donc je vais danser avec Théodore mais c'est toi mon fiancé. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Ouais mais il danse avec toi lui. Bougonna Robert-Bruce jaloux.

\- Tu veux danser avec moi maintenant ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Euh non : je sais pas danser. Avoua Toorj soudainement intimidé.

\- C'est pas grave : je te montre. Dit Pansy._ »

XXXX

La petite fille s'approcha du petit garçon avant de saisir sa main pour la poser sur sa propre taille puis elle saisit la seconde avant de lui donner quelques indications. Les deux enfants commencèrent ainsi à tournoyer sous les notes de _Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For you_. Toutefois, Robert-Bruce surpris nota le sursaut de Pansy au moment où il effleura son bras gauche. L'enfant curieux sentit quelque chose sous la manche et la souleva puis le petit garçon nota un morceau de gaze encore fixée sur les veines de Pansy grâce à un sparadrap. En raison de tous les traitements subis, Robert connaissait parfaitement les prises de sang. Aussi, il reprit la parole :

« _ Pourquoi t'as eu une piqûre : c'est un truc moldu donc tu es allée chez les moldus ?

\- T'as besoin de moelle alors je veux t'aider. Révéla Pansy.

\- T'as fait une piqûre pour moi ? S'étonna Robert-Bruce.

\- Oui t'es mon fiancé et moi je veux que tu guéris. Expliqua Pansy.

\- T'as fait ça quand ?

\- Ce matin. Dit Pansy.

\- …

\- Je sais pas si j'ai de la bonne moelle mais je te la donnerai si elle peut te guérir. Promit Pansy.

\- Tu fais ça pour moi ? Interrogea Robert-Bruce.

\- Oui pour toi.

\- La piqûre ça fait mal et je le sais : tu as eu mal pour moi. Répondit Robert impressionné par le geste de la fillette.

\- C'est pas grave, c'est vite passé. Rassura Pansy.

\- Je sais pas si ta moelle me guérira mais je te promets de pas oublier ça. Promit Robert-Bruce sincère.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Eh t'entends ? Demanda le petit garçon.

\- Quoi ?

\- La chanson : _I feel magic_. Insista l'enfant.

\- Oui c'est un peu bête ce truc moldu : comment tu peux sentir la magie ? _Demanda Pansy. _ A moins que je la sens pas parce que je suis cracmolle. Reprit la fillette soudainement attristée.

\- C'est pas la magie des sorciers : elle parle de la magie parce qu'elle a un ange qui veille sur elle :

_I feel the magic_

_Like I never felt before_

_I imagine that its' always been there_

_I feel the magic _

_There's an angel looking after me_

_Angel Baby give me more and more._ Répéta le petit garçon en suivant les paroles.

\- …

\- Moi je crois que t'es mon ange à moi. Estima Robert-Bruce.

\- Je suis pas un ange mais une cracmolle. Protesta Pansy surprise.

\- Alors t'es mon ange cracmolle à moi ! Affirma Robert.

\- J'ai pas de magie mais Papa dit qu'elle peut arriver d'un coup. Alors je te donne toute ma magie si ça peut te faire guérir. Répondit Pansy sincère.

\- Et on se marie si je guéris : ma maison à moi est petite mais ça suffit pour nous deux. Dit Robert en montrant sa maisonnette.

\- Maman, Milady, Britannia et nos oiseaux peuvent venir aussi ? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

\- Oui Milady peut rester avec nous, ta maman va habiter avec la mienne, tes oiseaux à la volière et je demande à papa de mettre ton poney avec le mien. La rassura Toorj.

\- Ce serait bien si c'est possible mais je crois pas que ça peut se fairecar Maman dit qu'on va partir si ça va pas. Estima Pansy tout en songeant à la menace de finir en pension ou en Mongolie avec sa mère.

\- Mais si c'est possible et tu resteras avec moi ! Affirma Robert-Bruce.

\- Je t'oublierai jamais Toorj même si on se voit plus un jour. Affirma Pansy dans un lapsus.

\- Mais si qu'on va se voir : si ton papa veut pas beh, il pourra plus rien dire quand on aura dix-sept ans. Papa dit toujours que je pourrai faire tout ce que je veux à dix sept ans. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Mais c'est si long et tu m'oublieras si je pars très loin avec Maman. Estima Pansy inquiète.

\- Jamais et je viens te chercher quand t'as dix-sept ans. Promit Robert-Bruce sans se douter de la présence des Mac Kintosh, Naraantuya et même Ridge qui s'était éclipsé du camping-car pour laisser Marge se rafraichir après son réveil._ »

* * *

Nalaa souriante avait pris quelques clichés des enfants durant la danse puis elle saisit de nouveau son appareil pour immortaliser le bisou entre les gamins. La cracmolle affirma qu'ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les deux ensemble. Archibald acquiesça tout comme Naraantuya mais Ridge rétorqua le contraire et voulut intervenir pour mettre fin à cette folie. Son frère abasourdi le retint par le bras puis la mongole lança un _Assurdiato_ pour que les enfants ne soient pas perturbés dans leur petit moment de tendresse. Ensuite, Nalaa s'en prit à son beau-frère :

« _ Pourquoi tu veux les blesser alors qu'ils ne font rien de mal : leur amour est pur et enfantin. Ils se font juste un petit baiser sur la bouche et n'utilisent même pas leurs langues car ils ne savent encore rien de ces choses. Protesta la cracmolle.

\- Nalaa tu plaisantes : leur relation est très malsaine car ils sont cousins. Rappela Ridge têtu.

\- Ils ne le savent pas car nous n'avons jamais rien dit. De plus, ces deux enfants sont petits encore donc ils ne font rien de mal. Enfin, les sorciers acceptent les mariages entre cousins et beaucoup de moldus également car c'est autorisé dans plusieurs pays. Rétorqua Nalaa.

\- Nalaa : les cracmols britanniques sont probablement le fruit de plusieurs mariages consanguins successifs entre sang-purs. Je suppose que c'est pareil partout dans le monde donc vous ne devriez pas encourager ces gosses à se voir comme des petits fiancés parce qu'ils risquent de continuer plus tard au lieu de se chercher d'autres compagnons. Décréta Ridge.

\- Nos parents n'étaient pas du tout cousins et pourtant je suis cracmolle. Rappela Nalaa.

\- Tu es probablement un cas à part. Estima Ridge têtu.

\- Je peux comprendre votre point de vue Ridge mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous mêlez au sujet de NOS enfants. Intervint Naraantuya.

\- Robert est mon neveu donc j'ai mon mot à dire moi aussi. De plus, il n'est pas question de vous laisser l'enguirlander pour épouser votre fille. Protesta Ridge furieux.

\- Pardon ? Répliqua Naraantuya.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas un sorcier comme vous mais je ne suis pas bête : ces deux gosses sont cracmols et vous cherchez à le caser avec votre fille car elle ne trouvera personne à part lui. Toutefois, il est hors de question de vous laisser manipuler mon neveu vous ou Pansy. Menaça Ridge.

\- Baissez d'un ton Mac Kintosh car je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi : ma fille se mariera avec qui elle veut donc également avec Toorj si c'est son souhait ! Tonna Naraantuya agacée.

\- Ridge cesse de dire des conneries et d'agresser ma belle-sœur. Ordonna son frère.

\- Ah c'est ta belle-sœur maintenant ? Elle n'a jamais rien dit toutes ces années et a caché sa sœur cracmolle pour pouvoir se marier ! Affirma Ridge outré.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai dit de le faire et de profiter de cette occasion car Naraantuya et notre demi-frère Batajii ne trouvaient personne chez nous à cause de moi. S'insurgea Nalaa.

\- Nalaa… Tenta sa sœur.

\- Non Naraa je ne laisserai pas Ridge raconter n'importe quoi : cet idiot ne sait rien sur nous donc il n'a pas à te juger en deux secondes. L'interrompit Nalaa tout en utilisant le diminutif autrefois octroyé à sa sœur.

\- …

\- Ma sœur était encore célibataire à trente ans passés et notre frère Batajii prenait le même chemin puis on a rencontré Patrick par hasard au cours d'une foire en Chine. Ce type a eu un coup de foudre pour Naraantuya au point de venir la voir en Mongolie : Patrick parlait chinois et japonais mais pas mongol donc il ne comprenait pas les avertissements des sorciers. Commença Nalaa.

\- …

\- Quand il a demandé ma sœur en mariage au bout de même pas deux mois, Naraa voulait tout lui avouer mais c'est moi qui le lui ai déconseillé car elle risquait de perdre son unique chance de fonder une famille et avec un type qui lui plaisait vraiment en plus ! Aussi, j'ai insisté pour me faire passer pour son amie puisque mon maquillage et mon look nous rendent très différentes. D'ailleurs tu n'y as vu que du feu toi aussi Ridge car inconsciemment les occidentaux considèrent que tous les Asiatiques se ressemblent. Vous ne savez pas faire souvent la différence et même ton frère ne la faisait pas. Insista Nalaa.

\- …

\- Ensuite, notre installation ici m'a permis d'obtenir ma propre chance grâce à ma rencontre avec Archie. Toutefois, ce ne serait pas arrivé si nous n'avions pas menti. Ajouta Nalaa.

\- J'aurais du tout dire à Patrick avant notre mariage : ainsi, il se serait peut-être fait à l'idée du risque d'avoir des enfants cracmols. Regretta Naraantuya.

\- Tu plaisantes : on ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Vous vous connaissiez depuis trop peu de temps pour le lui dire sinon serait parti tout de suite. S'entêta Nalaa.

\- Oui mais c'est Pansy qui trinque à ma place maintenant parce que son père a peur des cracmols ou de ce que pensent les gens. Répliqua sa sœur avant de pousser un soupir.

\- C'est votre punition car les mensonges ont toujours des répercussions tout comme nos actions. Alors maintenant, vous devez assumer les vôtres Naraantuya au lieu de chercher à empirer la situation en continuant de mentir à votre mari. Affirma Ridge.

\- De quoi vous mêlez-vous ? Répliqua Naraantuya outrée.

\- Elle a raison Ridge : ne te mêle pas de ses affaires ou des miennes. Renchérit Nalaa.

\- Vous ne devez pas encourager ces enfants à se fréquenter sinon ils finiront malheureux. Robert-Bruce et Pansy ne doivent pas se marier sinon, ils risquent de mettre au monde des cracmols mais aussi des gamins anormaux à cause de leur union malsaine. Insista Ridge.

\- Ce n'est pas malsain : ces deux gosses sont heureux ensemble et ils tiennent vraiment l'un à l'autre s'ils sont toujours aussi attachés malgré plusieurs mois de séparation. Répliqua son frère habitué aux mariages entre cousins germains, cousins de deuxième, troisième degré ou plus.

\- Il existe un test chez les moldus pour déterminer si deux cousins court des risques ou non au cas où ils veulent des enfants ensemble. Je ne dis pas qu'un mariage de ce genre soit l'idéal, ni conseillé mais tu dois respecter les sentiments de ton neveu ainsi que ceux de ma nièce. Conclut Nalaa.

\- Mais… Tenta Ridge.

\- Ridge ferme là : mon fils est très malade donc je veux qu'il soit heureux durant ce qui est peut-être sa dernière année de vie si jamais il ne guérit pas. Or, mon gamin est vraiment heureux quand il voit sa Pansy donc je n'interviendrais pas et toi non plus alors laisse-les tranquilles. Affirma Archibald soudainement attristé.

\- Archie ce n'est pas bien. Répliqua Ridge inquiet.

\- Ils ne sont pas frère et sœur. Rappela Nalaa agacée.

\- Je me moque que Pansy soit la cousine de Robert du moment qu'elle le rend heureux. J'ai compris qu'elle tient vraiment à lui car cette gamine était morte de trouille tout à l'heure face à la seringue mais elle s'est laissée faire pour aider Robert-Bruce. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais chasser cette enfant ou la séparer de Robert. Rétorqua Archibald.

\- Mais…

\- Tu critiques Patrick Parkinson mais tu es pire que lui Ridge. L'interrompit Archibald.

\- Quoi ? Je ne ressemble pas à un Serpentard ! S'insurgea Ridge.

\- Je n'imaginais pas ton beau-frère aussi intolérant Nalaa. Mon mari a beaucoup de défauts et il est vraiment idiot en ce moment. Toutefois, Patrick a refusé d'obéir à sa famille qui l'incitait à abandonner Pansy ou la mettre dans un institut moldu loin de nous comme mes parents l'ont fait pour toi sous le prétexte de t'aider Nalaa à s'intégrer aux moldus. Ma sœur revenait seulement pour les vacances donc je refuse de faire vivre la même chose à la ma fille. Intervint Naraantuya.

\- Robert-Bruce fera ce qu'il veut plus tard s'il parvient à survivre. Je ne croyais pas que Parkinson résisterait à son père mais si c'est le cas, les choses vont peut-être s'arranger pour vous deux Naraantuya. Dans le cas contraire vous resterez avec nous ta fille et toi que Pansy soit compatible avec Robert ou non. Renchérit Archibald.

\- Vous ne devriez pas les laisser se rapprocher autant: ils donneront naissance à d'autres petits cracmols en cas de mariage et ces gosses seront malheureux. Prédit Ridge.

\- Et qui a dit que leurs gosses seraient cracmols ou qu'ils seraient malheureux ? Répliqua son frère.

\- Bon je m'incline pour le moment mais ne venez pas vous plaindre ensuite. Affirma Ridge.

\- Vous serez content Ridge car nous partirons en Mongolie sorcière ma fille et moi si les Parkinson tentent de la mettre en pension. donc ils ne se verront probablement plus. Révéla Naraantuya agacée.

\- Naraa mais pourquoi tu veux retourner là-bas ? Protesta sa sœur surprise.

\- Parce que les gens connaissent mon histoire et ne me diront rien à la vue de Pansy, ni ne se moqueront d'elle. Estima Naraantuya

\- Mais et tes fils ? Demanda Nalaa.

\- Je sais déjà qu'ils resteront avec Patrick mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour venir les voir souvent ou les recevoir chez moi. Dit Naraantuya.

\- Naraa ce n'est pas la solution : tu dois aider ta fille à s'adapter au monde moldu. Pourquoi tu ne reste pas avec moi : ici l'école n'est pas une pension donc ta fille rentrerait à la maison tous les soirs. Elle serait aussi en compagnie de Toorj et serait bien ici. Tenta Nalaa.

\- Non : nous ne sommes pas habituées aux moldus ma fille ou moi. Enfin, je te remercie Nalaa mais il est hors de question pour moi de vivre auprès de ton beau-frère après ces charmants propos sur nous. Répliqua Naraantuya.

\- Archie : je ne veux plus voir mon frère chez nous si ma sœur s'en va par sa faute ! S'enflamma aussitôt Nalaa.

\- Ah c'est typique des Serpentards ça : maintenant c'est ma faute si vous choisissez la fuite en allant en Mongolie au lieu d'affronter vos problèmes. Fulmina Archibald.

\- Je ne suis pas une Serpentarde mais ma Maison était également vert-et-argent à l'école en Mongolie. J'en suis très fière et je n'en éprouve aucune honte. Par contre, Ridge vous êtes rongé par la jalousie car vous regrettez de ne pas être un sorcier et vous estimez que les Serpentards ont tous gaspillé leur magie en s'alliant à Vous-Savez-Qui. Or, je vous signale que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des Mangemorts car mon mari n'en est pas un même s'il est idiot en ce moment. Rétorqua Naraantuya.

\- Ça suffit vous deux : ce n'est pas le moment de vous chicaner. Naraantuya, je ne veux pas influencer ta décision mais tu peux venir t'installer avec nous si tu en as besoin. Quand à toi Ridge, tu arrêtes de faire l'idiot et tu laisse ma belle-sœur tranquille car elle assez de problèmes comme ça. Enfin, je t'interdis de te mêler des affaires de Toorj et Pansy qui sont seulement deux gosses. On verra bien si mon fils survit et s'ils veulent rester ensemble plus tard. Ordonna Archibald. _ »

Ensuite, Naraantuya fit volontairement du bruit pour signaler son arrivée à sa fille avant de lui proposer de rentrer. Les deux enfants se séparèrent alors avec beaucoup de regrets sans se douter de la tension entre les adultes. Par un accord tacite, les Mac Kintosh décidèrent de ne rien révéler à Marge puis Ridge oublia momentanément sa mauvaise humeur à la vue de la moldue souriante qui descendit du camping-car…

* * *

Les jours suivants défilèrent rapidement aussi bien pour Marge en Ecosse que Dudley et Harry qui conclurent leur année scolaire par leur participation au spectacle de fin d'année mais aussi la kermesse de l'école le 29 juin. Les deux enfants se languissaient de visiter Aviemore à la vue de la carte postale ainsi que des polaroids envoyés par leur tante Marge qui appréciait énormément son séjour chez les Mac Kintosh. Ridge l'avait aussi initiée à l'équitation puis les enfants s'étaient beaucoup amusés à la vue du polaroid où Ridge tenait Marge contre lui sur son cheval. Durant la journée, la moldue s'était mise à sillonner les Highlands afin d'exposer ses chiots puis elle rentrait à Aviemore afin de passer la soirée avec Ridge. La jeune femme se sentait vraiment bien avec lui au point de songer déjà à un éventuel transfert d'ici quelques mois, voire, même avant car elle n'avait pas envie de partir.

Enfin, le 1er juillet, Archibald et Nalaa euphoriques reçurent enfin le résultat positif du test de la petite Pansy puis les médecins affirmèrent effectuer le prélèvement après les examens nécessaires…

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'etes pas choqué. _**

**_Il y a beaucoup d'histoire sur Bellatrix et Sirius Black certaines sont même assez émouvantes. J'espère ne choquer personne mais le mariage civil est autorisé entre cousins. Enfin ça se fait aussi chez les sorciers sang-purs. Ce n'est pas très conseillé mais je pense que quand deux cousins s'aiment vraiment et qu'il n'y a pas de luxure, nul ne peut les juger. Bien entendu, je ne dirai pas la même chose au sujet d'une fratrie car ce genre de chose serait de l'inceste, ce qui est horrible._**

**_Ps: les chansons sont_**

**_ I Feel Magic de Debbie Carlisle _**

**_Nothing gonna change my love for you de Glenn Medeiros_**

**_Ballerina Girl de Lionel Richie_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ou que vous ne souffrez pas trop de la chaleur pour ceux qui travaillent. Comme vous le savez, je n'écris pas beaucoup en août car je reçois du monde. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne voyez pas de nouveaux chapitres en cette période car la fiction ne sera pas abandonnée, ni en pause. Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews dont celle d'Adenoide ainsi que pour toutes vos réactions car c'est vraiment super de voir les lecteurs réagir avec autant de fougue face aux événements ou aux personnages. **_

_**Comme l'a parfaitement souligné Adenoide, les préjugés sont partout et on va encore le voir dans ce chapitre. Cette partie et le prochain chapitres seront concentrés sur Pansy et Robert-Bruce en raison de leur situation mais ne vous inquiétez pas car Harry et Duddy reviendront sur le devant de la scène ensuite. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientot !**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Marge excitée contacta son frère pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle au sujet du petit Robert-Bruce. Vernon fut soulagé par cet heureux dénouement car il avait déjà entrevu le malheur des parents lors du décès de certains petits malades hospitalisés dans le même service que Dudley. Toutefois, il fronça les sourcils après avoir appris les problèmes des Mac Kintosh contraints d'attendre le départ du père de la gamine pour la faire hospitaliser puisqu'ils devaient agir dans la clandestinité de peur d'affronter le refus cinglant du sorcier. Dursley conseilla à sa sœur de convaincre les Mac Kintosh de faire preuve d'honnêteté envers le père de la fillette mais Marge avoua ses doutes sur le bienfait d'une telle idée si Parkinson n'avait pas laissé sa femme emmener ses enfants procéder aux tests.

Vernon resta alors sans voix après avoir compris que la mère de la fillette et les Mac Kintosh agissaient donc dans le dos du père depuis plusieurs jours avant d'encourager la gamine à mentir. Dursley n'était pas un saint et souhaitait bien évidemment la guérison de Toorj, cependant, il estimait que les mensonges des adultes risquaient de provoquer un drame pour la petite fille le jour où le mari découvrait le pot aux roses. Lui-même n'apprécierait pas de découvrir que Pétunia avait emmené Dudley ou Harry à l'hôpital à son insu même si c'était pour la bonne cause. Fort heureusement, son épouse n'était pas ce genre de personne et il espérait bien voir Mrs Parkinson tout avouer à son mari quitte à se disputer avec lui ou ne pas se parler pendant trois jours.

A son insu, Naraantuya Parkinson partageait son avis même si elle n'osait pas encore aborder le sujet. La sorcière tenta de parler de lui l'état préoccupant du petit Robert-Bruce mais son mari affirma que son destin était entre les mains de Merlin si les médicomages ne pouvaient rien pour lui. Patrick n'était pas un mauvais bougre, cependant, il avait peur des moldus après qu'un sorcier né-moldu se soit amusé à lui raconter des histoires horribles sur les infirmières moldues. A cause des propos délirants de ce type, Parkinson était convaincu que les seringues des infirmières étaient capables de trouer définitivement les bras ou de vider totalement le sang de leurs patients. Patrick avait aussi senti ses cheveux se dresser sur la tête au moment où le né-moldu affirmait que certains patients ne se réveillaient pas des « anesthésies » nécessaires pour affronter des opérations barbares.

Le sorcier né-moldu n'avait pas revu Parkinson depuis des années mais il racontait encore à ses amis hilares la peur du petit Serpentard de première année qui gobait ses propos. Cet homme ne se doutait donc pas des ravages causés car Patrick Parkinson n'entendait absolument pas permettre à un moldu de toucher à ses enfants et il préférait se lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ plutôt que d'entrer dans un hôpital moldu… Aussi, Naraantuya se demandait comment aborder le sujet au lieu de profiter du prochain voyage de son mari en Chine pour emmener Pansy à Inverness. Fort heureusement, sa fille était consciente de la nécessité de maintenir leur secret et n'avait donc rien dit à ses frères considérés comme des mouchards par tout le monde y compris leurs propres amis. D'ailleurs, Pansy ne critiquait pas ce fait car les petits Parkinson avaient appris à faire preuve d'opportunisme auprès de leurs parents, en particulier leur père. Ce dernier avait lui-même reçu l'enseignement de quelques règles devenues le code de conduite de la famille Parkinson depuis des décennies :

* * *

_**Règles des Parkinson:**_

_**\- Règle numéro 1: Veiller aux intérêts, au bien-être et à la survie des membres de sa famille (bien évidemment Parkinson) avant ceux des autres y compris les amis.**_

_**\- Règle numéro 2: Savoir se fondre dans la masse, voire, passer inaperçus si nécessaire (Pansy faisait de son mieux pour se faire oublier de Draco Malefoy).**_

_**\- Règle numéro 3: Observer son entourage ou ses ennemis pour trouver toutes les faiblesses, voire, secret des uns et des autres afin de s'en servir contre eux et les neutraliser grâce au chantage en cas de besoin (les fils de Patrick et leur cousin Théodore Nott passaient souvent leur temps à contempler leurs amis pour chercher leurs points faibles afin de s'en servir contre eux plus tard si nécessaire).**_

_**\- Règle numéro 4: Savoir faire preuve d'autodérision et s'écraser devant les autres afin de se faire passer pour un idiot total ou un faible insignifiant face à un ennemi qui baissera ainsi sa garde (Patrick Parkinson avait donc simulé la plus grande couardise aux yeux de son beau-frère Saturnus Nott dégoûté par sa lâcheté. Certes, Parkinson avait perdu la considération de son beau-frère mais il s'en moquait puisque cela lui avait permis d'éviter de finir enrôlé chez les Mangemorts durant la guerre).**_

_**\- Règle numéro 5: Diviser pour mieux régner, c'est à dire, semer la zizanie sans en avoir l'air afin d'en profiter pour réaliser ses propres objectifs ( Le mois dernier, Patrick et Naraantuya avaient ainsi provoqué des disputes entre deux associés chinois qui tentèrent de s'installer sur le Chemin de Traverse pour vendre les mêmes choses que le couple. A la fin, les deux commerçants étaient partis avant d'ouvrir une échoppe ailleurs…).**_

_**\- Règle numéro 6 : Attaquer toujours par derrière au moment opportun pour abattre son ennemi s'il est plus fort que le Parkinson en question (Pansy rêvait de se venger des méchancetés de Malefoy un jour…)**_

_**\- Règle numéro 7: Rester toujours neutre en cas de conflit. (Parkinson passait pour un faible donc les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phoenix ne songèrent pas à lui demander son appui durant la guerre. Enfin, nul ne s'étonna de son soudain départ pour la Chine où il avait tranquillement attendu la fin du conflit pendant que son père se terrait dans sa ferme et Patricia Nott s'enfermait dans son manoir sans se soucier des actions de son mari Saturnus l'un des plus fidèles supporter de Voldemort mais assez fourbe pour ne pas se faire prendre après la mort de son héros.)**_

_**\- Règle numéro 8: Laisser les héros faire le sale boulot à la place des Parkinson puis attendre la fin des événements pour montrer le bout de son nez et afficher les couleurs du vainqueur (Parkinson était rentré de Chine pour rouvrir son magasin après la fin de la guerre avant d'applaudir les discours de Dumbledore mais aussi du Ministre).**_

_**\- Règle numéro 9: Toujours surveiller ses arrières. (Pansy surveillait toujours les siennes en ce moment pour ne pas faire découvrir ses gestes à ses frères qui dénonceraient aussitôt les faits à leur père puisqu'elle s'était montrée désobéissante envers le chef de famille).**_

_**\- Règle numéro 10 : Toujours veiller à ce que la générosité d'un Parkinson ou un service rendu ne soit pas oublié (Pansy ne songeait aucunement à demander quoique ce soit à son ami Toorj mais sa mère comptait bien demander à Archibald des garanties sur la protection de la fillette par l'Ecossais en échange du don de moelle osseuse.)**_

* * *

Effectivement, la sorcière vint voir les Mac Kintosh le lendemain afin de demander des garanties à Archibald. La jeune femme n'agissait pas par méchanceté mais pour assurer un avenir à sa fille au cas où Patrick les abandonnait puis l'enfant venait à rester seule en cas de décès de la maman. Malgré les propos rassurants de Mac Kintosh, Naraantuya désirait un Serment inviolable car rien n'était plus sur que la menace d'une morte subite causé par son désistement à une promesse. Archibald était prêt à tout pour sauver son fils donc il accepta rapidement après avoir compris que le serment demandé n'était pas du tout draconien. Aussi, le sorcier accepta malgré les protestations affolées de son frère :

« _ Archie ne cède pas au chantage !

\- Tais-toi Ridge : ce n'est pas vraiment du chantage car Naraantuya me demande seulement des garanties sur une promesse que j'ai déjà faite auparavant. Modéra Archibald.

\- Elle ne devrait rien te demander du tout et encore moins exiger une telle chose au lieu de donner gratuitement la moelle de son enfant ! Protesta Ridge.

\- Je ne demande pas d'argent mais simplement des garanties pour ma fille : Patrick peut mentir aux autres pour servir ses intérêts mais il exige la vérité totale entre nous. Aussi, nous risquons de gros problèmes mon enfant et moi s'il découvre notre escapade à Inverness à son insu. Répliqua Naraantuya.

\- J'aurais pu accepter une promesse mais pas un serment inviolable car vous exigez beaucoup trop. Rétorqua Ridge furieux.

\- Ridge : je me serais occupé de Pansy et de Naraantuya avec ou sans serment mais je comprends la réaction de ma belle-sœur puisque sa situation est très délicate. Affirma Archibald.

\- …

\- Donc je comprends le désir de Naraantuya puisqu'elle veut simplement s'assurer que Pansy ne se retrouve pas sans protection si jamais le don de moelle est découvert par son père et ce dernier l'abandonne. Modéra Archibald.

\- Mais tu peux mourir à cause d'une connerie de ce genre Archibald ! Protesta Ridge inquiet.

\- Je ne risque pas de mourir à cause d'un serment où je m'engage simplement à veiller sur le bien-être de Pansy si son père l'abandonne. Naraantuya vous êtes les bienvenues chez moi toutes les deux avec ou sans serment mais je vais le faire si ça peut vous rassurer. Répondit son frère.

\- Je vous remercie Archibald : vous me semblez sincère mais je ne crois plus aux promesses depuis longtemps. Enfin, je dois être certaine que Pansy ne se retrouvera pas à la rue ou seule si je meurs un jour et son père ne veut pas d'elle. Expliqua Naraantuya.

\- Vous n'allez pas mourir Naraantuya. Tenta de la rassurer Archibald.

\- Nul ne le sait donc j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir qu'elle ne sera pas seule. Répondit Naraantuya.

\- C'est ma nièce donc je ne la laisserai pas tomber. Promit Archibald.

\- Tu vois Ridge : ma sœur n'exige rien d'impossible et pas d'argent non plus car elle veut juste s'assurer du sort de Pansy. Intervint Nalaa.

\- Tout de même : elle ne devrait pas exiger une chose de ce genre. Grommela Ridge.

\- C'est facile à dire pour vous car votre famille vous a accepté. Moi je ne sais pas ce que Patrick finira par décider donc je dois veiller sur le sort de ma fille puisque nous allons devoir lui mentir pour pouvoir soigner Toorj. Affirma Naraantuya.

\- Vous devriez tout simplement lui dire la vérité au lieu de tout lui cacher. Votre mari saura l'accepter sinon, c'est qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. Insista Ridge.

\- C'est facile de parler quand on n'est pas à la place des autres. Rétorqua Naraantuya.

\- Toujours aussi lâche. Commenta simplement Ridge.

\- Ah oui : c'est vous qui vous occuperez de ma fille ou de moi si Patrick nous renie ? Le mit au défi Naraantuya.

\- Non : vous ne m'intéressez pas du tout Naraantuya et je ne vous dois rien non plus. Rétorqua Ridge.

\- En gros : vous voulez seulement exploiter ma fille pour sauver votre neveu sans vous soucier des conséquences si son père découvre notre désobéissance. Vous parlez très mal de mon mari mais vous êtes encore plus opportuniste que lui Mac Kintosh. Répondit sèchement Naraantuya.

\- Je ne suis pas un opportuniste ! Vous par contre, vous êtes une lâche pour avoir menti au sujet de votre sœur à Parkinson. Vous savez fort bien que c'est mal de mentir sur ces choses car vous lui avez imposé le risque d'engendrer un cracmol à son insu. L'accusa Ridge. _ »

XXXXX

Naraantuya feignit de n'avoir rien entendu puis sa sœur contacta leur frère Batajii à travers la cheminée. Le mongol arriva peu après afin de veiller au bon déroulement du serment inviolable où Archibald s'engagea à veiller sur le bien-être, l'éducation et la santé de Pansy jusqu'à ses vingt-cinq ans. L'écossais s'était exécuté sans sourciller car ce serment était loin d'être contraignant. De plus, comme sa femme l'avait souligné, Naraantuya ne s'était pas du tout montrée avide car elle n'exigeait rien d'impossible, ni de mirobolant mais seulement la protection de Pansy alors que cette femme détenait toutes les cartes en main pour les contraindre à lui donner de l'argent, leur maison ou même la brasserie en échange de la précieuse moelle osseuse de sa fille.

* * *

Enfin, Naraantuya retourna chez elle où la sorcière songea aux propos de Ridge et décida de dire enfin toute la vérité à son mari. Malheureusement, la sorcière n'en eut pas l'occasion car Patrick furieux l'avait déjà appris de la bouche de Lucius Malefoy.

En effet, le Britannique avait entendu les affirmations de l'un des deux sorciers chinois « chassés » du Chemin de Traverse par Patrick et qui s'étaient finalement vengés en s'informant sur le compte de sa belle-famille avant de divulguer leurs informations sur le Chemin de Traverse… Patrick furieux reprocha donc à Naraantuya ses mensonges durant toutes ces années car il ne l'aurait jamais imaginée capable de lui mentir sur de telles choses. Patrick choqué ne savait plus quoi penser de sa femme qui lui avait délibérément caché le risque d'avoir des enfants cracmol. Naraantuya tenta de lui demander pardon et de lui expliquer sa situation en Mongolie avant leur rencontre puis la décision de Nalaa de s'effacer pour l'aider .

Le sorcier refusa de l'écouter avant de blêmir après les aveux suivants sur l'escapade à Inverness. Parkinson abasourdi comprit alors que sa fille lui avait également menti puis il affirma leur apprendre la sincérité. Le sorcier refusa également de laisser sa femme emmener Pansy se faire opérer chez les infirmières moldues. Naraantuya tenta de le raisonner au sujet des infirmières moldues mais Parkinson finit par convoquer sa fille afin de l'interroger. Pansy paniquée écouta sa harangue et estima plus judicieux de ne pas lui mentir mais plutôt de modérer les faits. L'enfant finit donc par prendre la parole :

« _ On est juste allées au machin moldu pour voir si je peux sauver Toorj: on a rien fait d'autre et on est rentrées tout de suite. Mentit la fillette pour ne pas lui révéler sa visite à Toorj.

\- Tu m'as menti et caché cette sortie. Reprocha son père.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai ordonné de ne rien te dire. Tenta Naraantuya.

\- C'est vrai : moi j'ai juste obéi à Maman. Renchérit l'enfant.

\- Et que t'ont fait les moldus ? Interrogea son père inquiet.

\- Un moldu a mis le truc appelé piqûre dans mon bras et il a pris du sang. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ton précieux sang pur est chez les moldus ? S'insurgea son père.

\- C'est juste un petit peu de sang et puis ils ne l'ont probablement plus après le test. Intervint sa mère.

\- C'est pour sauver Toorj sinon il va mourir si il trouve pas de moelle. Tenta Pansy.

\- Mais non : il ne va pas mourir. Modéra son père.

\- Si : il a plus de cheveux et il est tout maigre. Théo est même plus gros que lui maintenant. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna son père car Théodore était surnommé _Teddy Bunny_ à cause de sa maigreur et son visage étiré comme le museau d'un lapin.

\- Oui : je suis plus grosse moi aussi. Toorj va mourir bientôt s'il a pas de moelle mais moi je veux pas qu'il meurt sinon je meurs de chagrin s'il meurt. Insista Pansy.

\- Ne dis pas ces bêtises ! Rétorqua Parkinson cependant ébranlé après avoir vu sa cousine dépérir de chagrin et finir par se suicider à cause du décès de son mari au cours de la guerre puisque cet idiot avait suivi Nott et les Mangemorts dans leur folie.

\- Non, non : Daddy je veux pas que Robert-Bruce meurt car c'est le seul qui est gentil avec moi! Rétorqua Pansy avant de pleurer.

\- Cesse de dire des bêtises tout le monde est gentil avec toi. Rétorqua son père.

\- Non t'es pas gentil toi, ni mes frères ou Malefoy. Protesta Pansy.

\- Mais bien sur qu'on est gentil alors ne fais pas de caprices. Ordonna son père.

\- Non c'est pas vrai car tu me déteste puisque je suis cracmolle. Insista Pansy. _ »

* * *

La petite fille soupira avant d'écouter le long discours de son père sur le fait que les mensonges étaient réservés aux gens du dehors pour les gruger ou se débarrasser d'eux en cas de besoin. En revanche, les mensonges ne devaient pas exister Parkinson donc il était très mécontent face à son attitude et lui interdit de mentir encore une fois au point d'inventer des âneries car personne ne la détestait. Toutefois, Pansy protesta aussitôt :

« _ Draco me déteste : il m'appelle Pékinois et dit que je suis moche comme Milady. Il aime pas mes yeux bridés. Il tire sur ses yeux avec ses doigts pour les refaire.

\- C'est encore un gamin : tu verras qu'après il va te trouver très jolie avec tes yeux en amande d'ici dix ou quinze ans et il te demandera en mariage. Dit son père surpris.

\- Non, non : il dit que je suis moche comme Milady, que mes cheveux ressemblent à ses poils, mon nez au sien et que j'ai des yeux de chien moi aussi. Il dit que je suis chinoise même si je dis que Maman est mongole. Draco a dit qu'il aime pas les chinois car ils sont moches comme moi. Ajouta Pansy.

\- Mais il est gentil avec toi d'habitude. Protesta Patrick surpris.

\- Il est gentil devant toi ou moi mais Théodore m'a dit ce que sale gosse fait à Pansy quand il n'y a pas d'adultes. J'ai donc demandé à nos gosses et ils ont confirmé les faits même s'ils ne font rien pour défendre leur sœur. Intervint Naraantuya.

\- Comment ça : tes frères ne te défendent pas ? Demanda Parkinson abasourdi à sa fille car lui-même avait toujours défendu sa sœur Patricia.

\- Non : ils disent que c'est ma punition car j'avais plus de choses qu'eux avant quand tu m'aimais. Avoua Pansy.

\- Et qui a dit que je ne t'aime pas ? Protesta Parkinson abasourdi.

\- Tu me parle pas ou juste pour crier. Tu me racontes plus d'histoires le soir, tu ne m'emmène plus nous promener à cheval, ni chez Florian Fortarômes car t'as honte de te montrer avec moi. Tu veux donner mes choses aux autres enfants. Tu me déteste parce que je fais pas de magie et c'est tout. Répondit Pansy.

\- Mais…

\- Je sais que Grand-père et Auntie Patricia veulent m'envoyer en pension. Patrick, Kendrick et Kenneth aussi : ils disent qu'ils feront la fête le jour de mon départ car je vous fais honte à tous. Y a que Maman, Théo et Toorj qui veulent de moi. L'interrompit Pansy._ »

* * *

Le sorcier abasourdi contempla sa fille avant de pousser un soupir puis il affirma ne pas la détester. Toutefois, il n'était pas content de l'absence de magie car cela leur créait de nombreux problèmes à cause des regards en biais des gens ou encore la diminution des clients. Enfin, il demanda des précisions à sa fille sur les propos du petit Malefoy puis sa femme intervint de nouveau dans la discussion :

« _ Patrick : ce garçon a de bonnes manière devant les adultes mais il est manifestement raciste donc tu ne peux pas songer à lui comme futur gendre. Rétorqua Naraantuya.

\- Il est encore petit et peut changer donc Pansy pourrait fort bien devenir sa femme. Tenta Parkinson.

\- Je veux pas de lui comme mari car il me plait pas. Dit Pansy tout en prenant soin de ne pas mentionner Toorj sinon son père risquait de s'énerver.

\- Mais il est très riche Pansy et peut te donner tout ce que tu veux plus tard. _Affirma son père surpris._ Tu ne veux pas une belle maison comme celle d'Auntie Patricia ? Reprit-il.

\- Non : il est trop méchant. Avoua Pansy,

\- Patrick, on ne peut pas marier Pansy à ce gamin : c'est encore un gosse mais il est déjà très cruel donc je refuse de voir notre fille malheureuse avec cet idiot. Enfin, nous avons beaucoup moins d'argent que les Malefoy donc tu pense vraiment que ces gens voudraient de Pansy comme belle-fille ? Interrogea Naraantuya incrédule.

\- Si Pansy plait à son fils, Lucius acceptera leur mariage car il cède toujours aux caprices de son gosse. Dit Patrick entêté.

\- Hier Draco est venu puis il m'a dit que son papa me trouve moche et que t'es bête pour avoir marié Maman qui est une stupide asiatique. Affirma Pansy à son père dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de Malefoy.

\- Quoi ? S'insurgea son père.

\- J'ai voulu te le dire hier mais t'as pas voulu me parler car t'étais occupé avec Auntie Patricia. Rappela sa fille.

\- Je me demande si c'est vrai car tes frères ne m'ont rien dit. Rétorqua Parkinson surpris.

\- Ils ont peur de Draco et lui obéissent car c'est le Prince des Serpentards. Révéla Pansy.

\- C'est quoi cette bêtise ? Il n'y a pas de prince à Serpentard et s'il y en avait un, ce serait le descendant de Salazar Serpentard le fondateur de cette Maison mais pas un Malefoy. Protesta Parkinson.

\- Draco dit que c'est le prince et nous ses serviteurs car il a le sang le plus pur que nous mais Théo dit que le sien est aussi pur donc il obéit à personne. Seul Théo peut dire quelque chose contre Draco mais il reste dans son coin comme moi quand Malefoy m'oublie. Affirma Pansy.

\- Et tes frères font quoi eux ? Interrogea Parkinson songeur.

\- Ils suivent Draco comme ses chiens ou Crabbe et Goyle. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ils ne se rebellent pas pour le moment mais ils vont probablement l'attaquer au moment opportun. Estima Parkinson.

\- Non ils sont toujours d'accords avec lui car c'est le prince. En plus, hier Draco a dit que son papa dit que les sorciers étrangers c'est comme les moldus : il faut s'en débarrasser et les faire partir de l'Angleterre. Draco dit que son papa aime pas non plus les Chang ou les Patil parce qu'ils sont pas anglais. Avoua Pansy dans l'espoir de faire oublier à son père son mensonge sur les tests à l'hôpital moldu si elle lui donnait d'autres choses auxquelles il devrait penser.

\- …

\- Draco a dit que son papa nous_ Comment il a dit déjà_ ah oui_ Lucius Malefoy tolère Patrick, Kenneth, Kendrick et moi parce qu'on a un papa anglais. Mais il mariera pas son fils avec moi ou une petite sœur si vous avez un autre bébé car notre sang est pas bon pour lui. Insista Pansy.

\- Pansy c'est vrai ce que tu dis ? Interrogea son père ébranlé par les propos de sa gosse.

\- Oui je le jure: tu peux me donner le _Veritaserum_ si tu veux être sur ! Jura Pansy car Parkinson détenait quelques flacons de _Veritaserum_ pour s'assurer de la véracité des gens et avait appris à ses enfants l'importance de cette potion.

\- Patrick ce Lucius est malsain et ça ne m'étonne pas puisqu'il faisait partie de ces fous qui suivaient Tu-Sais-Qui donc il n'est pas question de marier Pansy à son fils. Insista Naraantuya.

\- Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu faire preuve de racisme. Dit Parkinson surpris.

\- Draco a dit aussi que tu es un idiot et que t'es pas courageux d'après son papa. Affirma Pansy pour se débarrasser de Draco le méchant.

\- Et tes frères n'ont rien dit ? Demanda Parkinson.

\- Non ils obéissent au Prince des Serpentards et disent oui à tout ce qu'il dit. Moi j'ai rien dit devant lui puis j'ai tenté de te le dire hier soir car tu nous as appris à écouter et tout te rapporter mais tu étais trop occupé pour m'écouter. Affirma Pansy.

\- … (gêne de Parkinson face aux propos de son enfant.)

\- Malefoy déteste aussi Milady. Il a même dit qu'il veut la donner à manger à ses chiens. Insista Pansy.

\- Mais il était triste pour sa disparition l'autre jour. Dit Parkinson abasourdi.

\- Devant toi seulement : Patrick ce gamin est un pervers. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il voulait faire à ce chien ? Insista sa femme

\- J'ai du abandonner Milady pour qu'elle ne meurt pas. Affirma Pansy.

\- Hein ? Dit son père.

\- Je préfère être punie ou que tu m'abandonnes mais pas voir Milady mangée par les chiens de Malefoy donc je l'ai laissée dehors ! Hurla sa fille en larmes.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire : je sais bien que les gens me prennent pour un couard mais je m'en fous car je suis libre et pas à Azkaban comme les Lestrange ou autres. Toutefois, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Lucius me prenne pour un idiot ou t'insulte ainsi que nos enfants. Dit Parkinson à sa femme.

\- Je te l'ai dit : ce type est pas normal donc il n'est pas question de marier Pansy avec son fils. Insista sa femme.

\- Le petit Malefoy me semblait un bon parti mais j'y renonce si sa famille pense ces choses sur nous. De plus, tout le monde connait ton secret donc je ne trouverai aucun parti pour Pansy ou même les garçons. Affirma Parkinson avant de pousser un soupir en songeant à son rêve de grandeur fini en fumée. _ »

* * *

Pour la première fois, Pansy osa se plaindre de Malefoy qui se moquait d'elle en compagnie d'une bonne partie de leurs amis car tout le monde la prenaient pour une cracmolle. Seuls Théo et Millicent ne disaient jamais rien de mal, ni ne la mettaient à l'écart même s'ils étaient des petits sorciers. D'ailleurs, Saturnus Nott ne se souciait pas de savoir Théo en sa compagnie puisque le petit garçon avait déjà démontré sa magie depuis longtemps. La fillette était consciente de son exclusion par les autres y compris son propre père et trouvait du réconfort seulement auprès de Toorj malheureusement très loin, son cousin Teddy, Milady et Britannia.

Dans un lapsus, Pansy finit par révéler à son père que Toorj était devenu son fiancé. Parkinson poussa un soupir puis il se demanda comment lui expliquer leur parenté à peine apprise tout à l'heure. Le sorcier tenta d'abord de la convaincre de renoncer à ses périples dangereux chez les infirmières moldues. Naraantuya tenta aussitôt de le rassurer sur l'anesthésie des moldus auparavant décrite par Nalaa mais Patrick paniqué estima que leur fille ne se réveillerait peut-être pas si les infirmières faisaient mal leur travail. Ensuite, il poussa un second soupir face aux protestations de sa fille désireuse de sauver son Toorj puis le sorcier tenta de lui expliquer la situation :

« _ Le petit Mac Kintosh est ton cousin Pansy donc je ne sais pas si tu peux te fiancer avec lui. Tenta d'expliquer son père.

\- C'est pas mon cousin ! Protesta Pansy surprise

\- Malheureusement oui : c'est ton cousin mais Maman et Nalaa nous l'avait caché. Pansy je croyais que tu avais encore des possibilités de devenir une sorcière mais tu es probablement une cracmolle comme ta tante Nalaa et ton cousin Toorj puisqu'il y a d'autres cracmols en famille. Avoua Parkinson.

\- Nous devrions fiancer Pansy à Toorj car ils sont cracmols tous les deux. Intervint Naraantuya.

\- Oui fiance nous Papa : ce n'est pas grave si je suis cracmolle et lui aussi ou si c'est mon cousin ! Il y a plein de cousins qui se marient. Dit Pansy euphorique.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas si c'est conseillé dans votre cas Pansy même si beaucoup de cousins se marient entre eux. Répondit son père.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Parce que j'ai souvent entendu Ridge Mac Kintosh dire au pub que les cracmols sont issus de mariages consanguins. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Mariages Consan quoi ? Demanda sa fille.

\- Ça veut dire des mariages entre personnes qui ont un peu le même sang comme des cousins ou cousines. _Expliqua son père de manière simpliste._ Mac Kintosh affirme que les cracmols naissent de mariages entre cousins ou alors que les enfants de ces gens sont anormaux. Renchérit Parkinson.

\- Hein ?

\- Je sais pas s'il a raison Naraantuya mais je ne veux pas voir Pansy finir avec des bébés anormaux ou cracmols. Pansy : réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux car vous risquez de devenir malheureux Toorj et toi plus tard. Tu as déjà des problèmes maintenant, tu veux que ton bébé en ait aussi ? Demanda Parkinson d'un ton las et déçu car les révélations de Lucius puis celles de sa femme venaient de dissiper ses derniers espoirs de voir sa fille devenir une sorcière.

\- Alors je peux pas me marier avec Toorj ? Demanda Pansy accablée.

\- Je ne sais pas Pansy : les mariages entre cousins existent mais Ridge Mac Kintosh dit que c'est pas bien car les enfants peuvent avoir des problèmes et beaucoup de cracmols sont nés de mariage de ce genre. Rappela son père lui-même indécis.

\- Alors c'est peut-être pas bien d'embrasser Toorj ? Réalisa Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas mais ce serait mieux si tu avais un autre fiancé. Estima son père.

\- Pansy : ne renonce pas à Toorj car il veut se marier avec toi plus tard et c'est ta seule chance de te marier dans le monde sorcier. Sinon tu devras t'exiler chez les moldus donc loin de moi pour trouver un mari. Tenta sa mère pas du tout désireuse de perdre sa fille.

\- Oui mais j'ai peur Maman : je veux pas avoir de bébés cracmols avec Toorj car ils seront malheureux comme moi. Estima Pansy tout en essuyant ses yeux embués de larmes.

\- Pansy est plus intelligente que toi Naraantuya : car elle a compris le danger au lieu de ne rien dire à personne comme tu l'as fait. C'est ta faute si notre fille est cracmolle. Dit Parkinson.

\- …

\- Pansy je suis désolé car je ne voulais pas t'envoyer loin de nous mais tu ne peux pas rester à la maison si tu es vraiment cracmolle sinon c'est notre ruine à tous. Ta mère et moi avons déjà perdu des clients cette année puisqu'ils ne veulent pas fréquenter une famille qui a un possible cracmol en son sein. Nos amis nous regardent bizarrement aussi et tes frères ont peur d'être mis de coté par les autres enfants. A présent que la vérité a éclaté sur ta tante Nalaa, ils ne trouveront jamais d'épouses si tu restes avec nous. Se lamenta Parkinson.

\- Papa : je te promets d'aller en pension si c'est mieux pour nous tous mais je veux deux choses en échange. Jura Pansy.

\- Lesquelles ? Demanda Parkinson prêt à négocier avec sa fille comme avec ses fournisseurs.

\- 1 : tu me laisse soigner Toorj chez les moldus. 2 tu laisses Milady chez lui et tu lui donnes aussi Britannia. Il va bien s'en occuper et Malefoy pourra pas donner Milady à manger à ses chiens. Ensuite, je pars en pension puis les gens m'oublieront donc mes frères seront contents avec leurs amis, et tes clients reviendront au magasin. Répondit Pansy.

\- D'accord Pansy. Promit son père.

\- Oui mais tu dois faire un serment inviolable sinon ça vaut pas. Rappela sa fille.

\- De tous mes enfants, tu es celle qui me ressemble le plus Pansy et la plus intelligente car tes frères sont manifestement des lavettes aux pieds de Draco Malefoy. C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois cracmolle. Bon qui fera le serment inviolable pour toi ? Reprit son père attristé par la vision de sa fillette devenue méfiante envers lui.

\- Maman et Grand-père sera le témoin. Ordonna Pansy.

\- Non, tu n'iras nulle part Pansy. Protesta sa mère paniquée.

\- Maman j'veux pas que tu reste seule avec moi parce que papa veut pas me garder. Je suis cracmolle et je me rappelle qu'un petit garçon a disparu y a deux ans. On a tous compris pourquoi donc maintenant c'est mon tour de disparaitre. Estima Pansy attristée face à son père honteux.

\- Non je ne te laisserai pas te sacrifier ainsi ! Refusa sa mère.

\- Maman : je peux pas rester avec vous si je suis cracmolle et je veux pas te voir toute seule ou mes frères malheureux sans toi si tu pars à cause de moi. Répondit sa fille en larmes.

\- Non Patrick il n'est pas question de l'envoyer en pension. Protesta Naraantuya choquée.

\- Naraantuya on a perdu beaucoup de clients ces derniers mois et les garçons subissent les regards en coin donc nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi. Je me sens coupable mais c'est peut-être mieux pour tout le monde y compris le petit Mac Kintosh si Pansy va en pension puisqu'elle est d'accord. Répondit Parkinson honteux mais soulagé par la prise de position de sa fille décidément plus intelligente que ses frères.

\- …

\- Enfin, Pansy pourra apprendre à se débrouiller chez les moldus si elle va en pension là-bas car toi et moi ne comprenons rien aux moldus donc on ne peut pas l'aider. Tenta Parkinson pour se convaincre lui-même.

. Je ne te laisserai pas la placer dans un orphelinat ! Protesta sa femme.

Je ne veux pas la placer dans un truc horrible donc je vais tacher de trouver un bon pensionnat moldu pour qu'elle reçoive une bonne éducation. Tu pourra aussi aller la voir tous les jours si tu veux Naraantuya donc ce sera encore mieux qu'à Poudlard où les parents peuvent pas voir leurs gosses. Ne t'inquiète pas Pansy, je choisirai un bel endroit où tu seras bien traitée et tu recevras plein de bonbons toutes les semaines, des poupées et même de l'argent moldu. Ensuite, je te paierai une maison quand tu auras fini le pensionnat et tes études supérieures. Promit Parkinson honteux mais incapable de continuer ainsi.

\- Laisse-moi donner ma moelle à Toorj et donne lui Britannia puis je vais en pension où je te ferai pas honte. Promit Pansy à son père tout en essuyant ses larmes. _»

XXXX

Ensuite, Naraantuya choquée voulut protester mais elle se ravisa et décida de rester silencieuse afin que Parkinson n'empêche pas Pansy d'aider Toorj. Toutefois, la sorcière se promit de quitter son mari et fuir avec sa fille après l'intervention au lieu de la laisser se sacrifier ainsi. A ses yeux, ce type n'était plus Patrick mais Parkinson maintenant. La haine commença à distiller son venin dans le cœur de Naraantuya extrêmement vindicative : la Mongole ne savait pas quand, ni comment mais elle veillerait à ce que ce type soit puni pour son geste dicté par sa couardise. Naraantuya était également consciente que ses fils ne la suivraient pas en cas de séparation mais elle refusait d'abandonner sa cadette pour le bien-être des deux autres.

Elle chassa ses pensées avant de suivre Pansy jusqu'à sa chambre avant de la consoler de son mieux. La sorcière se sentit responsable de ce gâchis car elle aurait du tout avouer à Patrick avant leur mariage au lieu d'écouter Nalaa. Naraantuya estima que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle écoutait les conseils des autres avant de s'allonger auprès de sa fille…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le langage de Pansy est volontairement simpliste et plein de fautes (elle n'utilise pas les négations par exemple) car j'essaie de lui faire garder un langage simple et pas soutenu en raison de son age. Alors comment trouvez-vous sa réaction, celle de son père ou encore sa mère ? Que pensez-vous de Ridge et de la répercussion de ses propos jusque dans les pubs ou encore des serments inviolables demandés ?**_

_**Que va-t-il se passer d'après vous ?**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Voici le second chapitre sur Robert-Bruce et Pansy dont l'histoire influencera Harry, Dudley et Hermione par bien des manières dans les prochains chapitres. L'histoire ne porte bien évidemment pas sur Robert-Bruce et Pansy mais ils donneront plusieurs points de vues ou perspectives différentes sur le monde sorcier aux petits Harry, Hermione et Dudley durant leur enfance avant d'affronter Poudlard donc ce seront des personnages récurrents. **_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Naraantuya parla à peine à son mari au petit-déjeuner sans se soucier du regard penaud de Patrick envers elle ou encore leur fille extrêmement silencieuse. Le sorcier se rendit donc rapidement à la boutique avant de subir les questions de ses clients. Parkinson tenta de dévier les conversations puis il finit par s'agacer face à la soi-disant compassion de certains qui insistaient sur le fait qu'il était une victime des manipulations de sa femme et Mrs Mac Kintosh. Le sorcier retint ensuite un soupir après l'énième demande sur une possible répudiation de son épouse après son geste. Patrick reprit donc la parole :

« _ J'aurais préféré apprendre les faits avant de me marier pour décider si je voulais vraiment prendre le risque d'épouser Naraantuya ou non maintenant ça ne me sert à rien de me lamenter. Dit Parkinson.

\- Mais vous n'allez pas répudier votre femme ? Demanda une sorcière curieuse.

\- Non : nous sommes mariés depuis des années et nous sommes heureux ensemble donc je ne songe pas du tout à une séparation. Affirma Patrick.

\- Et que pensez-vous de Pansy ?_ Demanda Lucius Malefoy curieux. _Votre fille ne fait aucun effort pour développer sa magie et devenir une sorcière au lieu de finir cracmolle. Reprit le sorcier d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

\- Ma fille n'est pas une feignante mais elle est tout simplement une victime donc ce n'est pas sa faute si elle est cracmolle. Répondit Parkinson qui gardait une attitude prudente en face de Malefoy mais il comptait se se venger de lui, son fils et leurs propos débiles dés que possible.

\- Comment ça, ce n'est pas la faute de Pansy ? Interrogea Lucius.

\- On dit que les cracmols sont cracmols car ils ne font pas assez d'efforts pour chercher leur magie ou du moins j'ai entendu les Prewett dire ça à propos de leur cousin. Renchérit une sorcière.

\- Ouais je croyais ça moi aussi au sujet de ma fille mais ce n'est pas vrai dans son cas. Répliqua aussitôt Patrick.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Lucius Malefoy surpris.

\- Ma fille n'est pas une feignante et s'efforce depuis des mois de sortir sa magie au point de lire tous les grimoires que je lui ordonnais de lire. Pansy m'a obéi et a tout fait pour devenir une sorcière car c'est une Parkinson comme moi. Malheureusement, le sang de ma belle-famille est manifestement contaminé par Nalaa Mac Kintosh. Aussi, ce n'est vraiment pas la faute de Pansy si elle est ainsi mais à cause du sang de ma belle-famille donc ma fille est une victime. Estima Parkinson.

\- Mm, votre raisonnement se tient. Donc que comptez-vous faire de votre fille ? Interrogea Lucius Malefoy.

\- Il est inutile que je continue de me montrer sévère envers mon enfant si ce n'est pas sa faute et puis elle souffre déjà assez à la vue de ses frères, son cousin ou leurs amis qui sont des sorciers. Aussi, je vais l'envoyer dans un pensionnat moldu où elle sera bien éduquée puis je lui achèterai une maison à dix-huit ans avant de l'aider à s'installer de son coté. Expliqua Parkinson.

\- C'est très généreux de votre part car la plupart des sorciers se contentent de déposer les petits cracmols à l'orphelinat quand ils ne les gardent pas chez eux. Affirma une autre sorcière surprise.

\- Chacun fait ce qu'il veut mais ma fille est une victime donc elle a le droit de vivre normalement. Trancha Parkinson._ »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Naraantuya alla préparer Britannia afin de l'emmener chez le petit Rober-Bruce en compagnie de Pansy. Les Mac Kintosh inquiets avaient déjà été informés des ragots en train de circuler sur le Chemin de Traverse par Mac Millan mais nul n'avait rien dit à Robert-Bruce pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Ensuite, Archibald peiné contempla les yeux rougis de la fillette qui refusa d'aborder le sujet puis se tut après l'arrivée de Robert-Bruce. Ce dernier crut innocemment que son affliction était due à la séparation de sa ponette bien aimée. Le petit garçon admira la Gipsy Cob de Pansy et lui promit d'en prendre soin avec son papa en attendant ses visites. Enfin, il emmena la fillette dans sa cabane afin de discuter entre eux de ce qui n'allait pas mais la fillette décida de changer de sujet :

« _ Tu vas bientôt guérir Toorj.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna le petit garçon.

\- Oui : ton papa a dit à ma Maman que ma moelle est bonne pour toi donc je vais te la donner. Révéla Pansy.

\- Tu vas faire ça pour moi ? Réalisa Robert-Bruce en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Oui parce que je veux te voir guérir.

\- Mais ton papa va te laisser faire ? S'étonna le jeune garçon.

\- Oui il est d'accord maintenant. Affirma Pansy.

\- Alors on peut aussi se marier s'il est d'accord pour qu'on se voie. Promit l'enfant ravi à l'idée de vivre assez longtemps pour le faire.

\- Non c'est pas possible. Estima Pansy sincèrement peinée.

\- Parce qu'on est petit mais on se marie dans dix ans. Jura Robert-Bruce.

\- Tu ne penseras plus à moi bientôt car je serai loin. Affirma Pansy.

\- Où tu vas ? Demanda le petit garçon paniqué.

\- Je vais aller chez les moldus pour apprendre des choses. Expliqua Pansy sans préciser que son papa cherchait un bon pensionnat en Suisse car ils s'agissaient des meilleurs d'après un sorcier né-moldu.

\- Ah tu vas aller à l'école comme moi. Beh, c'est pas grave : je viendrais te chercher ensuite puis on se mariera. Affirma Robert-Bruce

\- Je ne t'oublierai jamais même si on se voit pas. Promit Pansy. _ »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Nalaa invita sa sœur à déjeuner mais la sorcière furieuse refusait de passer un moment en compagnie de Ridge après ses propos d'hier ou encore ceux tenus dans les pubs. La sorcière révéla également l'inquiétude de Patrick et Pansy face aux conséquences d'un mariage entre les deux enfants après les propos de Ridge sur les mariages consanguins. Pire encore, la petite fille avait voulu conclure un pacte avec son père pour qu'il l'autorise à aider Toorj. La petite fille adorait Toorj donc elle voulait le soigner puis elle sortirait ensuite de sa vie sans rien lui dire. Nalaa protesta contre cette idée tout comme Archibald mais Naraantuya affirma que Pansy était paniquée par les propos débiles de Ridge et craignait de devenir maman de petits cracmols. Ridge songeur estima que cette petite était plus censée que ce qu'il pensait mais ses propos furent mal pris par Nalaa et Naraantuya.

La sorcière révéla alors aux Mac Kintosh le refus initial de Patrick mais Pansy s'était débrouillée pour convaincre son père de conclure un pacte. Ainsi, la fillette acceptait de se rendre en pension en échange de l'autorisation de Parkinson pour effectuer le don de moelle osseuse et de la cession de Britannia ainsi que Milady au petit garçon. Pansy avait trop lu les romans à l'eau de rose de sa maman et se voyait comme une héroïne romantique donc elle ne comprenait pas vraiment les répercussions du pacte établi. Fort heureusement, Naraantuya était parvenue à éviter la tenue du serment inviolable demandé par sa fille car la sorcière entendait bien partir très loin avec son enfant au lieu de la laisser en pension. Enfin, Naraantuya demanda à Ridge de ravaler son fiel ainsi que sa bêtise au lieu de parler dans le vent comme un idiot.

Nalaa inquiète tenta de convaincre sa sœur de s'installer chez elle avec Pansy dés son départ du domicile conjugal mais Naraantuya refusa de voir Ridge tous les jours. La sorcière finit donc par aller chercher sa fille afin de rentrer. Une fois chez elle, Pansy resta dans sa chambre avec ses poupées pendant que sa mère faisait de son mieux pour préparer sa fuite au point de s'adresser à une personne jugée peu recommandable par des Gryffondors ou des gens vertueux mais discrète et qui maintenait ses promesses tant que Naraantuya maintenait les siennes…

* * *

Les jours suivants, la Mongole ne voulut pas retourner chez les Mac Kintosh mais elle resta cependant en contact épistolaire avec sa sœur afin de préparer le nécessaire. Enfin, la sorcière se présenta à l'hôpital en compagnie de Pansy pour effectuer tous les examens requis puis la fillette fut hospitalisée à la mi-juillet avant de contempler avec étonnement la chambre ou encore tous les appareils moldus dont la télévision montrée par le petit Robert-Bruce.

Le lendemain matin, Patrick Parkinson surmonta ses craintes des hôpitaux moldus pour aller voir sa fille avant son opération. Toutefois, le sorcier trembla rien qu'à la vue de l'édifice puis il se retint de son mieux pour ne pas partir en courant. Naraantuya agacée finit par saisir son bras pour l'emmener dans la voiture de Nalaa afin de le faire transplaner directement auprès de leur fille. Le sorcier abasourdi s'interrogea sur cet engin moldu mais il se laissa faire avant d'apparaitre directement auprès de Pansy. L'anglais inquiet contempla tous les appareils autour de son enfant mais ne dit rien contre ces choses. Il fit de son mieux pour la réconforter un peu avant de rentrer chez lui après le départ de Pansy au bloc opératoire pendant que Naraantuya restait dans la chambre en attendant le retour de leur fille.

Allongée sur son brancard, la petite fille apeurée observa les couloirs défiler puis les moldus en blancs qui tentaient de la rassurer depuis son arrivée. Pansy avait subi de nombreuses piqures et ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait, néanmoins, la joie de Robert-Bruce valait tous ses efforts. La fillette inquiète observa ensuite les moldus s'arrêter devant un truc appelé bloc opératoire avant de la pousser à l'intérieur. Pansy terrorisée contempla alors la salle aseptisée et les grandes lumières blanches au plafond ou encore moldus masqués qui l'attendaient déjà. Un infirmier la saisit délicatement pour la déposer sur la table d'operation où l'enfant apeurée s'efforça de ne pas pleurer. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme lui posa un masque et lui demanda de souffler dans le ballon. Pansy hésita mais le visage de Robert malade s'imposa dans son esprit puis elle s'exécuta avant de subir les effets de l'anesthésie…

Durant l'après-midi, Pansy s'éveilla difficilement et mit du temps pour reprendre ses esprits sous le regard soulagé de sa mère. Une fois sa fille un peu plus réveillée, Naraantuya rassura Pansy sur l'état de Robert-Bruce car les moldus s'occupaient de lui. La fillette acquiesça puis elle salua son père revenu la voir. Parkinson mal à l'aise resta quelques minutes et affirma revenir puis il s'éclipsa sans un regard pour les Mac Kintosh, Marge ou Nalaa penaude sur le seuil car ils étaient venus voir la fillette après avoir su son réveil. La cracmolle s'inquiéta sur le sort de sa nièce et Naraantuya puisque Parkinson ne se remettait toujours pas du choc du aux mensonges de sa femme toutes ces années.

* * *

Le lendemain, Archibald tenta cependant de bloquer le père de Pansy un instant pour le remercier car son consentement avait permis l'intervention. Toutefois, le sorcier refusa toute forme de remerciements et affirma seulement que tout le mérite en revenait exclusivement à Pansy car la petite tenait beaucoup à Robert-Bruce, voire, trop. Naraantuya observa ensuite Ridge en compagnie de sa moldue puis son mari songea aux propos de sa femme sur ce cracmol jaloux et prétentieux qui l'avait froissée par ses propos débiles. Il décida donc de venger son épouse et lança un _Assurdiato_ pour que Pansy n'entende rien.

Enfin, Parkinson remit en place ce type devant sa chérie moldue en lui révélant tout savoir sur son opposition à la relation naissante entre les deux enfants. Patrick affirma être lui-même très inquiet en raison de la parenté des deux gosses, néanmoins, il n'avait pas dénigré les sentiments de sa fille mais simplement expliqué les risques. Ensuite, Naraantuya en rajouta une couche devant Marge abasourdie et Ridge penaud :

« _ J'espère que vous êtes consciente de la bêtise de ce type Miss car il a dénigré les sentiments de ma fille dans son dos et considère l'histoire de ces deux enfants comme une hérésie, voire, une chose contre-nature.

\- C'est vrai je trouve qu'une histoire entre eux n'est pas recommandable car ils sont cousins mais je n'ai jamais dénigré cette petite. Protesta Ridge.

\- Si et vous m'avez dénigrée moi aussi en me traitant de menteuse ou encore d'opportuniste. Répliqua Naraantuya

\- C'est vous qui avez menti à votre mari toutes ces années pas moi. Se défendit Ridge.

\- Je suis furieux contre ma femme pour ces mensonges mais soyons réalistes : je ne l'aurais pas épousée si elle m'avait tout dit car je ne suis pas assez courageux pour ça. Franchement, toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire donc j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir. Affirma Parkinson.

\- Vous êtes un Serpentard donc vous vous plaisez dans les mensonges. D'ailleurs votre maître doit beaucoup vous manquer. L'accusa Ridge.

\- Je n'ai pas de maître Mac Kintosh et je ne suis pas un Mangemort non plus mais c'est vrai je suis un ex Serpentard très fier des mes origines sang-pures ainsi que de mon ancienne Maison. Affirma Patrick tout en relevant la manche de sa robe sorcière pour montrer son bras dénué de tout tatouage ou de la Marque des Mangemorts.

\- Mouais vous vous êtes pas engagés mais vous partagez les idées des Mangemorts… Bougonna Ridge.

\- Non car je ne m'intéresse pas de politique ou de pouvoir. Je suis très bien dans mon coin et j'entends bien y rester au lieu de me mêler de choses qui me dépassent. Ne vous donnez donc pas de grands airs de justicier Mac Kintosh car vous parlez dans le vent sans rien savoir des autres. S'esclaffa Parkinson.

\- Moi au moins, je n'abandonne pas ma fille. Rétorqua Ridge.

\- Je ne l'abandonne pas mais je l'enverrai simplement dans un pensionnat en Suisse s'il nous convient. Enfin, ma femme pourra aller la voir tous les jours et Pansy reviendra pour les vacances. Rectifia Parkinson.

\- L'essentiel c'est que vos enfants soient en bonne santé Mr et pas qu'ils fassent de la magie donc vous devriez garder votre fille à la maison. Tenta Marge.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas Miss car les gens se détournent de nous maintenant et mes fils ne supportent plus leur sœur même si j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les empêcher de se battre tous les quatre avant l'hospitalisation de Pansy. Affirma Parkinson.

\- La honte s'est abattue sur nous et c'est ma pauvre enfant qui trinque. Renchérit Naraantuya accablée.

\- Vous devriez nous la confier. Proposèrent les Mac Kintosh.

\- Non : je ne laisserai pas ma fille auprès de Ridge après ses charmants propos sur nous à plusieurs reprises. Rétorqua Naraantuya.

\- Mais elle serait avec moi et pas avec lui. Tenta sa sœur.

\- Non car il habite pas loin de chez toi. Insista sa sœur.

\- La seule solution pour Pansy est un beau pensionnat en Suisse. Ma fille y apprendra les choses du monde moldu et s'adaptera à ce monde. Affirma Parkinson.

\- C'est cruel mais ça ne m'étonne pas de vous. Critiqua Ridge.

\- Fermez-là Mac Kintosh car vous n'êtes pas mieux après vos propos sur l'histoire contre-nature entre ma fille et son cousin ou encore ceux sur ma femme. Rappela sèchement Parkinson.

\- Ridge ! Protesta Marge abasourdie.

\- … (silence de Ridge).

\- Pansy ne veut pas voir ses frères dénigrés par sa faute ou assister à notre ruine. Donc elle a accepté d'aller en pension pour nous sauver de la honte. En général les cracmols partent d'eux-mêmes comme le cousin des Prewett ou Mrs Figg mais vous : vous êtes resté auprès des vôtres sans vous soucier de leur créer des ennuis. Je vous rappelle qu'Archibald a failli ne jamais se marier à cause de votre présence. Ajouta Parkinson.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi. Se rebella Ridge.

. Et moi je ne vous permets pas de me juger ma femme, ma fille ou moi. D'ailleurs, je ne veux plus vous voir auprès de ma fille ou de ma femme car vous n'êtes qu'un idiot Ridge Mac Kintosh. _ »

* * *

Les deux époux ordonnèrent ensuite aux autres de sortir de la chambre avant de leur claquer la porte au nez. Ridge honteux dut ensuite subir les reproches de sa belle-sœur, son beau-frère mais surtout la déception de Marge. Cette dernière écouta ses propos et comprit que Ridge n'avait pas agi par méchanceté, néanmoins, elle estima que son petit ami n'aurait pas du se mêler de ces choses, ni parler en ces termes de l'amourette des deux enfants. Ensuite, la moldue affirma rentrer chez elle d'ici une semaine après les dernières expositions dans le coin. Toutefois, Ridge fit de son mieux pour la convaincre de rester et y parvint après lui avoir promis de tout arranger entre les deux familles.

Quelques jours plus tard, Pansy put enfin sortir et obtint l'autorisation de voir Robert-Bruce puis sa mère l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de Robert-Bruce pendant que le père affirmait les rejoindre d'ici peu après s'être assuré de n'avoir rien oublié dans ce lieu sinistre. Entre-temps, le petit garçon ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue de Pansy puis Naraantuya les laissa seuls un instant. La fillette salua le malade avant de prendre de ses nouvelles :

« _ Ça va ?

\- J'ai souvent mal partout mais les docteurs disent que c'est normal.

\- La moelle va te guérir hein ? Insista Pansy inquiète.

\- Je crois que oui car je l'ai pas rejeté pour le moment. Affirma le petit garçon.

\- Alors je suis contente.

\- Et toi tu as pas mal ? S'inquiéta Robert-Bruce.

\- Non ça va et je vais sortir d'ici maintenant.

\- Moi aussi je sortirais bientôt puis je pourrais de nouveau courir comme avant et je t'apprendrais aussi à faire du vélo. Promit Robert-Bruce.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- C'est un truc avec deux roues : je te le montrerai quand je serais à la maison.

\- Robert-Bruce : promet moi un truc. Demanda Pansy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu promets de vivre heureux et en bonne santé maintenant ? Demanda la fillette attristée mais décidée à partir sans rien dire à Robert-Bruce qui serait ensuite en colère contre elle pour ce fait.

\- Euh oui. Affirma Robert-Bruce.

\- Merci.

\- Avant l'opération, Maman m'a emmené acheter un cadeau pour toi : tiens donne moi la petite boite sur la commode. Dit ensuite Robert-Bruce.

\- Voilà.

\- Alors maintenant je l'ouvre et tu regardes dedans. Expliqua le petit garçon.

\- Elle est jolie ! S'exclama Pansy agréablement surprise à la vue de la petite bague fantaisie.

\- C'est pour toi car t'es ma fiancée._ Affirma Robert-Bruce. _ Dis : je sais que je suis pas beau avec mes tuyaux mais tu me donnes un bisou ? Ça fait des jours qu'on est ici tous les deux et qu'on se voit pas.

\- Je… (Hésita Pansy consciente de leur problème).

\- T'as un autre fiancé ? Demanda Robert-Bruce inquiet.

\- Non. Affirma Pansy cependant inquiète à cause de leur parenté. Ce n'était pas tant leur cousinage qui l'inquiétait puisque les mariages entre cousins étaient fréquents mais la peur d'avoir des bébés cracmols avec Toorj. Or, la fillette ne voulait pas voir ses enfants devenir aussi malheureux qu'elle ou mis en pension par leur papa.

\- Alors fais-moi un bisou. Insista Robert-Bruce.

\- D'accord. Dit Pansy avant de se pencher vers lui tout en songeant que ce serait probablement le dernier bisou entre eux.

\- Et maintenant je te mets la bague. Affirma l'enfant ravi après leur baiser avant de saisir la main de la fillette.

\- Mais tu fais de la magie ! S'exclama Pansy surprise après avoir vu une fleur apparaitre dans la main du petit garçon.

\- Je crois mais c'est la première fois que je fais ça. Avoua Robert-Bruce surpris tout en observant sa main sans faire attention au bruit de la petite bague tombée sur le sol._ »

* * *

Les deux enfants abasourdis observèrent la main du petit garçon où la fleur avait disparu puis Robert-Bruce sourit à Pansy en affirmant qu'il était donc un sorcier. La petite fille acquiesça car elle était contente pour lui, néanmoins, l'enfant ne put s'empêcher de l'envier secrètement puisque le petit garçon serait resté chez ses parents avec ou sans magie contrairement à elle. Aussi, Pansy ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle le Merlin tant décrit par sa tante Patricia, ne lui avait pas donné la magie à elle aussi pour lui épargner la pension. La fillette savait que le silence était important car on ne devait pas trahir ses émotions d'après son papa donc elle resta silencieuse au lieu de faire part de sa tristesse au petit garçon. Ce dernier transfiguré par la joie, ne se rendit pas compte du malaise de la petite fille et continua de parler avec enthousiasme de sa future Maison aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il finit cependant par se ressaisir et tenta de rassurer Pansy :

« _ Tu vas faire ta magie bientôt toi aussi Pansy.

\- Je crois pas Robert-Bruce.

\- Tu as pas encore onze ans Pansy donc ça peut encore arriver. Promit Robert-Bruce inquiet à la vue de la soudaine froideur de la fillette.

\- Non Toorj, je fais pas de magie donc je suis cracmolle car mes frères ont tous fait leur première magie depuis longtemps. Dit Pansy.

\- Ça veut rien dire. Tu verras que nous irons tous les deux à Poudlard puis on ira à Gryffondor comme mon papa. Tenta Robert-Bruce.

\- C'est au Choipeau de décider où tu vas Robert-Bruce et pas à toi. En tout cas, moi j'irai pas à Gryffondor mais à Serpentard si je pouvais choisir.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui toute ma famille est allée là-bas mais moi j'aurais jamais de lettre pour Poudlard. Affirma Pansy partagée entre la joie pour Robert-Bruce et la jalousie car elle-même n'irait jamais apprendre la magie.

\- Mais si tu viendras avec moi !

\- Non je vais aller en pension en Suisse dés septembre car je fais honte à ma famille. Révéla Pansy.

\- Tu vas aller à l'école en Suisse ? Mais c'est loin d'ici ! Réalisa Robert-Bruce inquiet.

\- Oui : je suis cracmolle donc je vais aller là-bas et pas à Poudlard.

\- Non : tu vas vite faire ta magie puis tu iras à Poudlard avec moi. Promit Robert-Bruce.

\- Non Robert-Bruce c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit car toi tu vas à Poudlard et moi en Suisse. Je voulais pas te le dire pour pas te faire de peine mais c'est sorti tout seul. Révéla finalement Pansy sans se douter du public sur le seuil._ »

* * *

A la vue de son fils sur le point de pleurer, Archibald entra enfin dans la pièce pour féliciter son fils et lui faire oublier le départ de Pansy :

« _ Robert : c'est merveilleux, tu viens de faire de la magie et tu vas aller à Poudlard ! Affirma Archibald euphorique sans songer aux Parkinson dont la fillette attristée qui baissa la tête.

\- Je le croyais cracmol mais s'il vient de faire de la magie donc notre fille va peut-être la faire également. Tenta Naraantuya.

\- Naraantuya : Pansy est née en 1979 donc je ne pense pas. Estima Parkinson._ »

XXXX

La fillette peinée jeta un regard sur son père avant de pleurer car ce fait la condamnait à la pension en Suisse. Certes, la petite fille avait promis à son père d'y aller mais c'était un "pieux" mensonge inventé dans l'urgence afin de gagner du temps et soigner Robert-Bruce. Toutefois, Merlin ne voulait pas d'elle puisqu'il donna seulement la magie au petit garçon malade et rien à la fillette même si la petite cracmolle l'avait aidé. Pansy se tourna donc vers sa mère puis lui demanda s'ils pouvaient rentrer tout de suite. Robert Bruce se ressaisit et tenta de la retenir :

« _ Pansy tu vas faire ta magie toi aussi et tu iras pas en pension.

\- C'est trop tard pour ma fille gamin : elle ne fera pas de magie mais c'est bien que tu en fasses, tes parents sont probablement contents. Répondit Parkinson au gamin.

\- Tu as de la chance Nalaa : ton fils est un sorcier même si toi tu es cracmolle. Moi en revanche, j'ai provoqué le malheur de ma fille à cause de mes gènes. Je suis désolée Pansy. S'excusa Naraantuya.

\- C'est pas ta faute Maman, ni celle de ta sœur sinon Robert serait un cracmol lui aussi. Estima Pansy.

\- Si c'est la faute de la famille de ta mère Pansy, ce n'est pas juste : tu as aidé ton cousin qui fait maintenant la magie mais toi tu n'as rien reçu en échange. Protesta son père.

\- C'est pas vrai : je suis pas son cousin et Pansy va faire sa magie toi aussi. Protesta Robert-Bruce inquiet qui en oublia sa première manifestation de magie.

\- Non Robert-Bruce mon papa se trompe pas car je suis ta cousine donc il se trompa non plus sur mon coté cracmol. Avoua Pansy en pleurs.

\- Pansy tu savais que c'est ton cousin et tu lui as quand même fait un bisou sur la bouche ? C'est très mal tu le sais ? Il ne faut pas faire ça car les mariages entre cousins donnent souvent naissance à des petits cracmols malheureux. Lui reprocha Ridge,

\- La ferme Ridge, laisse cette petite tranquille ! Ordonna son frère.

\- Fermez-là Mac Kintosh ou barrez-vous sinon je vous réexpédie dans votre trou par l'un de mes sorts ! Renchérit Naraantuya.

\- Mais c'est pas bien ce qu'ils font et vous le savez. Insista Ridge.

\- On se calme le cracmol sinon je vous fais danser un bon _Tarantallegra_ pour vous apprendre la politesse ou à insulter MA femme et MA fille. Intervint Parkinson.

\- Tais-toi Unc' Ridge : c'est ma fiancée même si c'est ma cousine._ Rétorqua son neveu._ Mais comment t'es ma cousine ? Reprit-il.

\- La maman de Pansy est ma sœur. Avoua Nalaa.

\- Pansy tu as sauvé Robert-Bruce et ce sans magie donc tu es plus courageuse que beaucoup de sorciers tu sais car beaucoup de sorciers ne seraient pas venus ici à ta place. Affirma Archibald.

\- Je suis contente s'il est sauvé car c'est triste la mort, c'était triste quand la grand-mère de Théodore est morte. Elle était gentille et plus vieille que le papa de Théo. Elle est morte devant nous d'un coup puis on l'a regardé avant de crier . Expliqua Pansy.

\- …

\- Bon on rentre Maman ? Demanda Pansy désireuse de rester seule pour pleurer car Robert-Bruce se trouverait une fiancée sorcière et oublierait la petite cracmolle.

\- Oui nous devons aller visite le pensionnat en Suisse cet après-midi donc on devrait rentrer comme ça Pansy aura le temps de se préparer. Renchérit Parkinson.

\- Vous allez vraiment la mettre en pension ? Demanda Archibald.

\- Daddy : Pansy doit pas aller en Suisse ! Intervint Robert-Bruce inquiet.

\- Je te promets qu'elle n'ira pas en pension. Pansy : nous pouvons te garder avec nous si tu veux. Promit Archibald peiné pour cette pauvre gosse.

\- …

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas ma fille. Protesta Naraantuya.

\- Moi non plus. Renchérit Parkinson.

\- Nous prendrons soin de Pansy donc laissez-là s'installer chez nous où elle ne manquera de rien, je vous le promets. Tenta Archibald.

\- Non Mac Kintosh: ma fille ne serait pas heureuse auprès de votre fils car c'est un sorcier et pas elle. Pansy sera donc bien mieux chez les moldus. Déclara Parkinson. _ »

* * *

Archibald tenta de convaincre Parkinson que la petite serait heureuse en Ecosse mais Parkinson émit de nombreux doutes car la jalousie finirait par ronger l'enfant à la vue des facultés du petit sorcier. Robert-Bruce inquiet tenta alors de résoudre la situation à sa manière :

« _ Pansy : c'est pas grave si je fais de la magie et pas toi. Tu viens avec nous à la maison puis on sera bien ensemble. Après on se marie quand je reviens de Poudlard. Tenta Robert-Bruce.

\- Non c'est pas vrai : tu vas aller à Poudlard et tu m'oublieras parce que t'auras des amis sorciers et des fiancées sorcières. Protesta Pansy.

\- Non.

\- Je suis contente pour toi car tu vas guérir et tu vas à Poudlard mais maintenant je veux aller chez moi. Décréta Pansy en larmes.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Protesta Robert-Bruce surpris.

\- Gamin tu dois comprendre une chose : ma fille ne se sent pas bien au milieu d'enfants sorciers car elle est exclue par les autres. Or tu en es un toi aussi maintenant donc Pansy a probablement peur que tu fasses comme les autres et elle veut t'éviter dés maintenant au lieu de souffrir. Expliqua Parkinson.

\- Oui mais moi aussi j'étais comme Pansy avant donc je l'oublierai pas ! Protesta Robert-Bruce.

\- Tu finiras par l'exclure toi aussi, même sans t'en rendre compte car tu parleras de la magie avec tes amis, des sorts que vous apprenez à l'école ou vous monterez sur vos balais pour jouer au Quidditch. Par contre, Pansy ne pourra jamais faire ces choses et finira toujours exclue. Estima Parkinson.

\- Je vous promets que non. Tenta le petit garçon.

\- Je vois déjà mes fils le faire : ils adoraient leur sœur avant et maintenant ils l'excluent tout le temps. Je ne m'en doutais pas mais ces petits crétins ne la défendent même pas contre les moqueries des autres. Donc Pansy sera bien mieux en pension avec des petites moldues au lieu de rester seule. Conclut Parkinson.

\- Je sais ce que c'est : ma sœur ne le faisait pas exprès mais la magie ressortait toujours dans les conversations. Il y a des moments où j'étais contente d'être au pensionnat car il n'y avait pas de sorciers donc j'étais comme les autres. Avoua Nalaa.

\- Je suis désolée Nalaa. S'excusa sa sœur.

\- C'est vrai que c'est dur quand un frère fait sa magie et l'autre se contente de regarder. Finalement c'est peut-être Parkinson qui a raison : cette petite sera mieux au milieu des moldus au lieu de regarder ses frères ou Robert faire la magie. Reconnut Ridge._ »

* * *

Archibald éprouva aussitôt une immense tristesse pour Pansy qui n'irait pas à Poudlard mais le sorcier était tellement heureux pour son fils après l'avoir cru cracmol, qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa joie. D'ailleurs, Ridge était manifestement très content pour son neveu lui aussi au point de parler de miracle à cet âge-là sans se soucier de blesser les Parkinson. En revanche, Robert-Bruce n'était pas heureux face à la vision de la fillette à la tête baissée. Le petit garçon reprit donc la parole :

« _ Je vais te donner ma magie Pansy comme ça tu seras une sorcière et tu vas pas en Suisse : moi c'est pas grave si je suis cracmol car mon papa me gardera quand même à la maison. Décréta l'enfant.

\- Non Robert-Bruce c'est gentil mais tu dois pas donner ta magie et puis c'est pas possible. Refusa Pansy abasourdie.

\- Moi tout ce que je veux c'est rester avec toi donc je vais pas à Poudlard sans toi. Alors je veux aller en Suisse avec toi. Affirma Robert-Bruce.

\- Dis pas de bêtises : tu as une grande chance donc tu dois pas la jeter pour moi. Rétorqua Pansy surprise.

\- Je m'en fous de Poudlard ou de la magie si tu es pas avec moi. Affirma Robert-Bruce.

\- Robert-Bruce ne dis pas de bêtise car tu as une grande chance car tu n'es pas un cracmol mais un sorcier donc tu iras à Poudlard ! Hurla Archibald.

\- Il a raison : tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être un cracmol donc ne te souhaite pas ces choses et encore moins pour une gamine. De toute façon, Pansy n'est rien pour toi car vous êtes des gosses donc vous ne vivez pas un véritable amour. Tu finiras par l'oublier quand elle sera en Suisse. Affirma Ridge dans un lapsus.

\- Ridge c'est horrible ce que tu viens de dire : tu blesses cette pauvre gosse par tes propos et tu ne respecte pas ses sentiments ou ceux de ton neveu. Ils sont petits mais l'amour ça existe aussi à cet âge ! Lui reprocha Marge.

\- Euh oui Pardon Pansy, Robert. Se reprit Ridge penaud.

\- Et moi je serais un être insensible, cruel et grossier Naraantuya ? Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que dit ce type devant notre gamine ? S'insurgea Parkinson.

\- Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux est le plus bête. Rétorqua sa femme.

\- Je suis contente pour toi Toorj car c'est bien la magie : mes frère font parfois des trucs rigolos avec. Moi je voulais juste t'aider à guérir et c'est fait donc je peux rentrer à la maison maintenant. Répondit Pansy sincèrement heureuse pour lui mais également emplie d'amertume face à la vision du petit sorcier qui finirait par la renier comme ses frères et son père le faisaient.

\- Non je veux pas aller à Poudlard si t'y vas pas donc je reste avec toi pour toujours. Affirma Robert-Bruce.

\- Robert tu vas aller à Poudlard puis tu vas avoir plein d'amis et tu m'oublieras comme Ridge a dit parce que je suis rien pour toi puisqu'on est petit. Rétorqua Pansy lucide et sincèrement désireuse de partir loin de son cousin maintenant.

\- Mais…

\- Maman on rentre s'il te plait ? Demanda Pansy à sa mère pour mettre fin à cette conversation pénible.

\- Oui._ »

* * *

Les Parkinson saisirent leur fille et transplanèrent sans se soucier des formalités administratives des moldus. Une fois chez elle, Pansy pleura dans les bras de sa mère car elle était heureuse de la survie du petit garçon ou encore la vision de sa magie mais la fillette était également consciente que la magie les séparerait pour toujours maintenant.

En effet, Pansy avait souvent entendu les histoires merveilleuses au sujet de Poudlard donc elle était totalement convaincue que Robert-Bruce l'oublierait face à la beauté de cette école ou encore ses amis sorciers. Ridge avait également raison sur le fait que le garçon se trouverait aussi une fiancée sorcière ici ou à l'étranger puis il l'abandonnerait donc sans remords. La petite fille préférait donc prendre les devants plutôt que de souffrir d'avantage. Sa mère accablée ne savait pas quoi dire car elle se demandait si les propos de son mari ne détenaient pas une once de vérité au sujet des fréquentations de sa fille. Naraantuya ne voulait absolument pas entendre parler de pension mais la jeune femme finit par estimer que sa fille souffrirait toujours énormément face à la vision de tous les petits sorciers dans leur entourage dont Toorj maintenant. La Mongole n'avait pas du tout envie de s'immerger dans le monde moldu, néanmoins, elle estima devoir s'en approcher afin d'aider Pansy à rencontrer des gens sans magie. Ainsi la fillette ne se sentirait pas exclue, ni inférieure aux autres.

* * *

_**voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous ne me trouverez pas trop cruelle avec mes personnages. Toutefois, ces choses permettront à Harry et Dudley de découvrir d'autres facettes du monde sorcier, notamment le fait que tout n'est pas rose non plus du coté de la magie. Pour l'instant, ils n'ont vu que les Mac Kintosh mais les Parkinson pourraient fort bien leur montrer un autre point de vue car cette famille est bien plus traditionnelle que les premiers... Enfin, Pansy est différente (pas forcement pour son statut) mais par son éducation donc elle peut montrer des choses auxquelles Robert-Bruce ne penserait pas. **_

**_Il n'y a aucune date de naissance pour Pansy Parkinson dans les écrits de la Rowling donc wowiki dit qu'elle est née entre 1979 (comme Hermione) et 1980. _**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews dont celle d'Adenoide et toutes vos réactions, si je ne peux pas poster avant, on se revoit en septembre. A bientôt et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Parkinson entraina sa femme et sa fille dans un pub sorcier à Genève grâce au réseau de cheminette. Patrick avait été convaincu par un sorcier né moldu de l'excellence des pensionnats suisses largement supérieurs à ceux des anglais selon lui. Toutefois, ce sorcier avait révélé que cette excellence n'était pas seulement due à l'enseignement mais aussi à la souplesse d'un pensionnat en particulier. Parkinson surpris avait ainsi appris qu'un institut particulier recevait également les cracmols mais surtout les aidait à s'intégrer aux moldus grâce à des cours particuliers. Ce fut ce dernier argument qui avait convaincu Patrick de la supériorité des établissements suisses sur ceux des anglais qui ne détenaient aucun cours particuliers pour les cracmols.

Une fois parvenu au pub sorcier genevois, une sorcière née-moldue suisse les attendait déjà puis les salua dans un anglais approximatif avant d'affirmer que le pensionnat leur plairait car il était adapté aux exigences des familles de sang-purs désireuses de donner une bonne éducation aux enfants cracmols. En effet, Mrs Duchamp sa fondatrice était elle-même une cracmolle désireuse d'enseigner le maximum de connaissances aussi aux petits cracmols. La directrice avait donc élaboré un programme adapté pour eux puis son pensionnat attira également les parents des petits moldus. Aussi, Mrs Duchamp avait décidé d'en profiter pour mettre rapidement en contact les petits cracmols avec les moldus.

Ensuite, la sorcière invita les Parkinson à la suivre avant de les faire transplaner près des grilles de l'institut situé en plein cœur des Alpes suisses, Pansy inquiète observa les grilles immenses et se demanda avec angoisse si elle pourrait sortir de temps en temps ou son papa l'abandonnerait définitivement ici y compris à Noël. L'enfant nota la beauté des jardins avant d'emboîter le pas aux adultes. Une fois assise dans le bureau de Madame Duchamp la directrice, la fillette se ratatina sur elle-même à la vue de son visage sévère sans se douter que son père était également impressionné par l'aspect revêche de cette femme. La directrice s'efforça de prendre un ton enjoué avant de vanter son établissement :

« _ Pansy sera très bien ici Mr et Mrs Parkinson : elle va d'abord intégrer un cursus spécial en compagnie d'autres petits cracmols afin d'apprendre les notions de base de son nouveau monde. Une fois que votre fille sera prête, elle commencera ses classes en compagnie d'élèves cracmols et moldus confondus. Expliqua Madame Duchamp.

\- Où ma fille sera installée ? Demanda Parkinson.

\- Elle partagera une chambre avec l'une de ses camarades.

\- Est-ce qu'elle peut changer de chambre si jamais elle ne s'entend pas avec sa camarade ? Intervint Naraantuya inquiète.

\- Nous n'avons jamais de problèmes donc il n'y en aura pas besoin. Répondit la directrice.

\- Mon mari dit que je pourrai lui rendre visite tous les jours donc je m'assurerai moi-même s'il n'y en a vraiment pas besoin. Rétorqua la sorcière extrêmement méfiante.

\- Oh : je vois vous êtes le genre mère-poule Mrs Parkinson. Nous ne recevons pas souvent des mères de ce genre car la plupart des parents sont content de laisser leurs enfants ici. C'est beaucoup mieux qu'un orphelinat et puis ils sont éduqués pour affronter le monde moldu. Répliqua Madame Duchamp.

\- Je viendrais tous les jours puisque le règlement le permet. Insista Naraantuya.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas possible pendant les trois premiers mois, ni recommandé Mrs Parkinson : votre fille doit s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition ainsi que notre établissement. Aussi, notre établissement n'autorise pas les visites des parents durant le premier trimestre. Révéla la directrice.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu excessif ? Interrogea Parkinson surpris car il ne se doutait pas de cette chose.

\- Non : cela donnera à Pansy le temps de s'habituer à nous puis vous verrez qu'elle se sentira tellement bien ici qu'elle ne souhaitera pas rentrer chez vous où d'autres enfants font de la magie- Ici, les petits cracmols sont heureux car ils sont comme les autres. Insista Madame Duchamp.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que les enfants ne veuillent pas rentrer chez eux à Noël. Dit Parkinson soudainement sceptique sous le regard attentif de sa femme.

\- Non, non : ils ne veulent pas rentrer et puis il y a très peu de parents sorciers qui viennent les chercher donc nos petits pensionnaires cracmols sont habitués à rester ici. Nous avons donc une formule qui vous permet d'inscrire votre fille pour toute l'année. Aussi, elle peut rester ici dés ce soir si c'est votre souhait. Expliqua Madame Duchamp.

\- … (terreur de Pansy).

\- Non. Rétorqua Naraantuya.

\- Non, on doit réfléchir d'abord. Renchérit Parkinson inquiet et conscient que sa femme n'était pas d'accord pour le placement de Pansy.

\- Vous faite vous aussi partie des rares parents qui ont des scrupules Mr mais vous verrez par vous-même que votre fille sera bien mieux ici avec nous. Ensuite, vous finirez par ne plus y songer jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans car Pansy aura reçu le nécessaire sans devoir vous en occuper vous-même du moment que vous payez ses frais. Affirma la directrice. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, elle mit fin à l'entretien et chargea sa collaboratrice de faire visiter les lieux aux trois visiteurs. Durant la visite, Parkinson nota la propreté méticuleuse des lieux ou encore des uniformes des enfants puis les cracmols déjà présents leur furent présentés. Les Parkinson observèrent les pensionnaires dont certains étaient âgés de trois ans seulement ou encore les adolescents également présents. Les deux sorciers étaient conscients que seuls des personnes disposant de gros revenus inscrivaient leurs enfants ici et que ces gosses recevaient une bonne éducation mais aussi des cours de chant, de skis, de musique ou autre grâce à toutes les choses proposées à l'institut. La collaboratrice parla en allemand, français et italien pour ordonner aux pensionnaires de saluer leur future camarade ainsi que ses parents. Les enfants s'exécutèrent mais les expressions absentes, fermées ou tristes n'inspirèrent pas confiance à Parkinson même s'il conserva prudemment ses réflexions pour lui.

Le sorcier entendait bien placer Pansy dans un bon truc moldu ou adapté aux cracmols, néanmoins, il ne voulait pas non plus la reléguer dans une espèce de prison où la directrice ressemblait à Dolores Ombrage la sorcière collet-monté qui venait lui acheter de nombreuses statuettes de chat et qui ne semblait pas commode du tout... Pendant ce temps, Pansy ne disait rien également, néanmoins, elle contemplait ces personnes avec angoisse. La petite fille dut ensuite suivre les adultes jusqu'aux dortoirs avant de déglutir à la vue d'une chambre immaculée, voire, aseptisée où deux lits blancs, deux armoires et deux bureaux occupaient la pièce. Les couvre-lits blancs rappelèrent l'hôpital moldu à Pansy mais aussi Parkinson pas du tout à l'aise en ce lieu même si la vue était belle depuis la fenêtre.

Ensuite, Patrick contrarié constata un détail au moment où la collaboratrice fit venir la future voisine de chambre de Pansy afin de lui expliquer les règles :

« _ Tu prends le lit près de la porte car j'ai déjà celui près de la fenêtre depuis cinq ans. Il y avait une fille avant toi : c'était une cracmolle comme nous mais elle a fait ses dix-huit ans donc elle est partie en juin. Aussi c'est toi qui prends sa place. Débita l'adolescente en allemand.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis : je n'ai rien compris. Avoua Pansy en anglais.

\- Tu vas devoir apprendre l'allemand, l'italien ou le français car je ne parle pas anglais. Affirma l'adolescente.

\- Attendez : je ne comprends pas l'allemand mais si j'ai bien compris vos propos tout à l'heure Miss c'est cette fille qui va partager la chambre avec Pansy. Vous mélangez donc les petits avec les grands ? Demanda Parkinson en anglais puisque la collaboratrice et la directrice lui parlaient dans la langue de Shakespeare.

\- Oui car nous ne mélangeons pas les cracmols avec les moldus au début. Les moldus sont divisés par tranche d'âge mais pas les cracmols car ils sont moins nombreux. Aussi, nous avons établi un système où les plus grands s'occupent des plus petits : Mademoiselle Brinckmann a quinze ans donc c'est elle qui s'occupera de Pansy. Ensuite, Pansy s'occupera de la prochaine pensionnaire qui prendra la place de Mademoiselle Chevalier dans trois ans. Expliqua la collaboratrice.

\- Mrs cette gamine est trop grande : il y a d'autres petites filles de l'age de Pansy donc pourquoi vous ne lui proposez pas une chambre avec une fille de son age ? Intervint Naraantuya inquiète.

\- Les petites filles sont arrivées bien avant la votre donc elles ont déjà leurs camarades de chambre depuis longtemps. Affirma la collaboratrice en anglais.

\- Dites : ma fille ne parle pas encore allemand donc comment va-t-elle communiquer avec sa camarade ? Demanda Patrick.

\- Elle apprendra rapidement le français, l'Italien et l'allemand durant ses premiers cours. Le rassura la collaboratrice.

\- J'ai vu qu'il y a des enfants de toutes les nationalités donc pourquoi vous ne placez pas ma fille avec une petite britannique, une américaine ou même des fillettes en provenance des pays du Commonwealth ou de l'Inde. Ces gamines parlent certainement anglais. Autrement, ma fille doit partager sa chambre avec une petite Asiatique car elle parle un peu chinois, mongol, japonais et baragouine quelques mots en coréen. Insista Parkinson.

\- Non ce n'est pas possible car ces petites ont déjà des camarades de chambre. D'ailleurs, aucun pensionnaire étranger ne parle sa propre langue maternelle ici hormis s'ils sont francophones, italiens, suisses ou allemands car les langues de notre institut sont l'allemand, le français et l'italien donc personne ne lui parlera en anglais après votre départ. Affirma la collaboratrice sans se douter de la contrariété du sorcier. _ »

XXXX

Les doutes de Parkinson s'accrurent aussitôt puisque ne parlait l'anglais ici. Le sorcier n'avait rien contre les Suisses mais il estimait que sa fille mettrait des années avant de pouvoir s'adapter à cet institut puisqu'elle ne parlait pas un seul mot de ces trois langues. Parkinson finit donc par conclure rapidement la visite puis il ramena sa famille chez lui. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Patrick affirma qu'un pensionnat suisse n'était finalement pas une bonne idée puisque personne ne daignerait parler anglais à la petite fille même si ces gens savaient que Pansy ne comprenait pas un seul mot de français, allemand ou italien. De plus, il n'avait pas aimé la tête de la directrice, ni le fait de faire partager une chambre entre une adolescente qui risquait de ramener en cachette des garçons dans son lit d'ici un an ou deux et une petite fille comme Pansy. Enfin, Parkinson n'aimait pas non plus l'idée que sa gosse n'ai aucun contact avec eux pendant trois mois. Aussi, il estima devoir trouver un bon pensionnat moldu en Angleterre pour que Naraantuya puisse lancer des sorts de confusion aux moldus et aller voir sa fille à tout moment. Sa femme acquiesça tout en se promettant de fignoler ses plans en cas d'une éventuelle fuite si Parkinson finissait vraiment par envoyer leur fille en pension…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ridge penaud tentait de retenir Marge qui avait rapidement refait sa valise avant de la ranger dans son camping-car. Le cracmol tenta de la retenir par tous les moyens mais il dut affronter la colère de Marge pour la première fois et reçut une réponse extrêmement sèche :

« _ Je ne reste pas une minute de plus après avoir vu ta bêtise.

\- Mais Margie…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Ridge : tu n'es qu'un idiot pour avoir traité cette petite ainsi. C'est une petite fille et pas un « rien » : tu t'es montré cruel envers elle en affirmant ces choses ! L'interrompit Marge furieuse.

\- Je suis désolé : c'est sorti tout seul parce que j'étais content de voir mon neveu faire de la magie et il voulait y renoncer pour rester avec elle. Robert est trop petit pour comprendre les conséquences d'une telle action et ça m'a énervé. Tenta Ridge pour se justifier.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça mais à elle et tu dois aussi t'excuser auprès de ses parents.

\- Euh je veux bien m'excuser auprès de la petite mais pourquoi je devrais le faire avec ses parents ? S'insurgea Ridge.

\- Parce que tu les as insultés à plusieurs reprises hier à cause de tes préjugés dus à tes histoires débiles de Gryffondor et Serpentard ou de Mangemort auxquelles je ne comprends rien ! Insista Marge.

\- Les Serpentards sont tous des malades mentaux qui voulaient exterminer les gens comme toi Marge. Expliqua Ridge.

\- Ce type est peut-être un Serpentard comme tu dis mais il n'a pas participé à la guerre ou aux gestes de certains. Donc tu ne devrais pas mettre tout le monde dans le même panier. Tu dois aussi t'excuser auprès de Robert et Pansy pour avoir critiqué leur histoire d'amour. Continua Marge

\- Mais ce n'est pas une véritable histoire : ce sont des gosses.

\- Ils ont des sentiments comme tout le monde et tu les as totalement dénigrés avant de les traumatiser avec tes reproches à cause de leur parenté. Rappela Marge furieuse.

\- Margie tu sais que ce n'est pas bien ce qu'ils font car ils sont cousins. Insista Ridge.

\- Ils ne le savaient pas avant et puis ils ne sont pas frère et sœur donc ce n'est pas de l'inceste même si ce n'est pas conseillé. Modéra Marge.

\- Mais ils vont peut-être avoir des gosses cracmols s'ils restent ensemble plus tard. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être un cracmol au milieu d'enfants sorciers. Se lamenta Ridge.

\- Ridge : tu ne me semblais pas regretter ta condition avant mais serais-tu jaloux de ton frère maintenant ? Demanda Marge.

\- Non ! Je vis bien ma nature car tu m'accepte comme je suis et mon frère aussi. Toutefois, je ne veux pas voir mon neveu devenir malheureux après la naissance d'un enfant cracmol. Archibald a longtemps douté de la nature de Robert et il n'acceptait pas vraiment l'idée d'un fils cracmol. Donc je ne voudrais pas voir mon neveu faire la même chose plus tard s'il se marie avec Pansy et a un enfant comme elle. Expliqua Ridge.

\- Et toi tu feras quoi si tu as un enfant cracmol ? Interrogea Marge soudainement envahie par les doutes.

\- Rien : ça ne me dérange pas car j'en suis un. Jura Ridge.

\- Et tu ne serais pas jaloux de ton enfant si c'est un sorcier et pas toi ? Demanda Marge indécise.

\- Non ! Je serais content pour lui mais pas jaloux. Assura Ridge.

\- Écoutes Ridge : je dois aller à l'exposition à Aberdeen puis Glasgow comme prévu donc je pars dés maintenant au lieu de demain. Ensuite, je rentre chez moi.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne reviens pas ici ensuite : tu ne vas pas me quitter pour mes propos ? Demanda Ridge paniqué.

\- Non mais j'ai besoin de rester un peu seule et toi aussi je pense.

\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de rester seul moi : je veux être avec toi ! Protesta Ridge.

\- J'ai pas aimé ta réaction de tout à l'heure Ridge : je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude mais ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait. Je te le dis par expérience car je n'étais pas gentille avec Harry avant. Avoua Marge.

\- Ce que je dois faire pour te convaincre de rester ou au moins de revenir en août comme prévu ? Demanda Ridge.

\- Je veux revoir le Reginald que j'ai rencontré : gentil et ouvert, pas le coincé au sujet des relations de deux enfants ou l'envieux de la magie de son neveu.

\- Mais ce n'est pas bien ce qu'ils font Marge. Réitéra Ridge.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas conseillé mais ils n'ont même pas dix ans et se font simplement des bisous. Je ne connais pas ton monde, ni les environs mais j'ai vu qu'il n'y a pas d'autres eurasiens à Aviemore. Donc je pense que ton neveu adore Pansy parce qu'ils sont pareils tous les deux. Ils vont grandir puis ils finiront peut-être par rencontrer d'autres personnes avant de redevenir simplement des cousins. Ce n'est pas quatre bisous enfantins qui doivent te choquer. En tout cas, moi je suis d'avantage choquée par tes propos débiles de ce matin que par leur petit flirt. Affirma Marge.

\- …

\- Ridge je ne veux pas te quitter mais je ne reviendrais pas ici tant que tu n'as pas résolu tes problèmes et tu ne t'es pas excusé. Affirma Marge avant de monter à bord du camping-car._ »

* * *

Les jours suivants furent difficiles aussi bien pour Pansy inquiète devant les brochures des pensionnats moldus récoltées par un sorcier né-moldu pour le compte de son père que pour les Mac Kintosh car Robert-Bruce était abattu face au silence de la fillette. Ridge penaud ne savait pas comment réparer ses bévues même s'il cherchait un moyen pour se rapprocher de son neveu. Malheureusement pour lui, l'enfant le tenait responsable du départ de Pansy et de Marge.

Après la dernière exposition canine, où elle avait vendu son dernier chiot, Marge se ravisa reprit la route afin de rentrer chez elle mais la jeune femme et se rendit d'abord au 4 Privet Drive afin de discuter un peu de la situation avec Pétunia. Les deux garçons agréablement surpris furent donc les premiers à entrevoir le camping-car en train de se garer devant la maison. Harry curieuse se précipita aussitôt devant le portail en compagnie de Bacon pendant que Dudley allait avertir leur mère. Les deux Dursley rejoignirent ensemble le perron avant de rester surpris par l'air soucieux de Marge. Cette dernière affirma que tout allait bien, néanmoins, elle proposa aux enfants de rester jouer dans le jardin car elle devait discuter avec leur mère.

Dudley feignit d'acquiescer puis il laissa les deux femmes rentrer à l'intérieur avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Harry on rentre par la porte du garage puis on écoute ce qu'elles disent. Proposa Dudley.

\- Mais Auntie veut parler à Maman en privé. Protesta Harry.

\- Ouais mais t'a vu sa tête : elle est vachement triste donc y a un truc qui va pas. Estima Dudley.

\- C'est vrai : elle a les yeux rouges comme si elle a pleuré. Songea Harry.

\- Tu crois que Ridge lui a fait du mal ? S'inquiéta Dudley.

\- Je crois pas : Ridge est très gentil donc c'est autre chose. Dit Harry.

\- Et si Robert avait pas pu faire l'opération ou si ça a pas marché ? S'inquiéta Dudley car lui-même serait mort si la greffe de moelle osseuse n'avait pas connu une fin heureuse.

\- J'espère qu'il est pas au ciel avec Maman Lily et Papa James ! Mais t'as raison : on doit écouter pour voir ce qui se passe. Conclut Harry inquiet._ »

XXXX

Les deux enfants rentrèrent donc à l'intérieur par la porte communicante entre le garage et la demeure afin de se cacher dans la cuisine afin d'écouter le conciliabule des deux femmes dans le salon. Les deux petits garçons inquiets s'attendaient à de très mauvaises nouvelles sur l'état de Robert-Bruce avant de rester surpris par les propos de Marge. Au début, Harry fut très content pour le petit malade affaibli par sa greffe mais qui ne faisait pas de rejet et deviendrait un sorcier plus tard s'il finissait par guérir. Toutefois, le cours de la conversation peina profondément Harry extrêmement sensible au malheur des autres. Aussi, le petit garçon éprouva une immense tristesse pour cette Pansy puis il songea aux propos de sa mère sur sa jalousie envers sa maman Lily qui faisait de la magie contrairement à elle.

Durant la conversation, Harry réalisa que les cracmols devaient subir le même genre de tourments après avoir entendu Marge parler des pleurs de Pansy manifestement partagée entre la joie pour Robert-Bruce et sa propre peine puisqu'elle devenait la seule cracmolle de leur âge hormis un autre petit garçon prénommé Neville d'après Ridge. Harry ne put également s'empêcher de soupirer après avoir compris que Ridge avait critiqué Pansy sur son désir de fréquenter Robert d'une certaine manière malgré leur parenté découverte depuis peu. Pire encore, le cracmol avait aggravé la situation en affirmant qu'elle n'était « rien » pour le petit garçon qui l'oublierait rapidement à Poudlard.

A présent, la petite fille ne rendait plus visite à Robert voulait car elle craignait d'être ensuite rejetée plus tard d'après les déductions de Marge. Harry ne connaissait pas encore grand-chose aux sortilèges, néanmoins, il se rendit compte que tout n'était pas rose non plus chez les sorciers même après la mort du fou qui assassina Maman Lily et Papa James. Aussi, l'enfant se promit d'étudier de son mieux plus tard afin d'aider les cracmols à trouver leur place dans le monde magique même s'ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver la magie en eux. Pétunia écouta ensuite les doutes de Marge déçue par l'attitude de Ridge même si elle tenait à lui. Mrs Dursley fit de son mieux pour la réconforter tout en lui conseillant de ne pas rompre sur un coup de tête.

Après tout, Ridge s'était toujours montré prévenant envers elle au point de la laisser prendre son temps et même passer des tests pour détecter les MST donc il ne méritait pas d'être délaissé pour des propos lancés en l'air. Certes, l'Ecossais devait faire amende honorable envers les Parkinson, néanmoins, il possédait des défauts comme tout le monde donc Marge devait les accepter si elle tenait à lui. Marge acquiesça et affirma l'avoir appelé tous les soirs depuis son départ, néanmoins, elle ne retournerait pas en Ecosse tant qu'il n'aurait pas résolu la situation. Ensuite, Dudley se fit découvrir à cause de son lapsus :

« _ Auntie tu ne peux pas nous faire ça : on veut aller en Ecosse nous !

\- Dudley tu es là ? Demanda Pétunia en se tournant vers l'origine du bruit.

\- Euh ouais on est là. Dit Harry penaud.

\- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des grands. Reprocha Pétunia.

\- Laisse Pétunia : ce n'est pas grave et puis au moins, ils savent pourquoi notre voyage en Ecosse risque d'être annulé. Estima Marge.

\- S'il te plait Auntie ne fais pas ça : on veut aller en Ecosse… Tenta Duddy.

\- Dudley nous irons en Ecosse si tout va bien mais je ne peux pas te le promettre. Insista Marge.

\- Bon j'espère que Ridge va s'excuser puis on va tous en Ecosse alors. Conclut Dudley.

\- Oui mais moi j'espère que Pansy est une sorcière comme ça elle va pas en pension. Intervint Harry.

\- Je l'espère aussi Harry mais il y a peu d'espoir car Pansy aura bientôt huit ans comme Hermione. Or sept ans est l'âge limite pour faire sa première magie d'après Nalaa.

\- Mais Hermione l'a fait cette année ! Tenta Harry.

\- Oui mais c'est normal pour les petits moldus car ils mettent plus de temps à montrer leur magie puisqu'ils ne sont jamais en contact avec des éléments magiques d'après Nalaa. Elle est inquiète car la famille de Pansy a de gros problèmes à cause de ça d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Expliqua Marge inquiète.

\- Ah bon : pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Apparemment, certains clients ne se servent plus chez les Parkinson de peur que leurs enfants ne deviennent cracmols comme Pansy si ces gosses n'ont pas encore fait leur magie. Les enfants se moquent aussi de la petite et ses frères ne la défendent même pas car elle leur fait honte. Révéla Marge.

\- C'est triste et c'est pas juste ! Protesta Harry peiné.

\- Je sais Harry mais ça marche comme ça chez les sorciers. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Pansy a cependant de la chance car son père veut l'envoyer dans un bon pensionnat pour lui permettre d'obtenir une éducation moldue et s'adapter à notre monde. En revanche, beaucoup de familles abandonnent leurs gosses à l'orphelinat moldu le plus proche de chez eux. Il y a peu de gens qui gardent les enfants comme Ridge. Renchérit Marge.

\- Pauvre petite : ce doit être très dur pour elle. Constata Pétunia avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Les Mac Kintosh voulaient la garder chez eux mais Mr Parkinson dit que ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Il estime que la fillette finira par s'aigrir à la vue de son cousin sorcier et qu'elle finira exclue par tous les enfants. D'après lui, elle serait donc bien mieux dans un pensionnat moldu où elle ne rencontrerait aucun sorcier.

\- Non c'est trop triste : il faut que Pansy ai de la magie elle aussi. Protesta Harry.

\- On ne peut rien faire Harry donc ne cherche pas à utiliser ta magie pour tenter de donner une partie de la tienne car ce genre de chose ne marche pas sinon, Robert l'aurait déjà fait. L'avertit Marge._ »

* * *

Le petit garçon acquiesça tout en regrettant ce fait. Il chassa ensuite ses pensées après le cri de Dudley sur l'arrivée du facteur. Les deux enfants se précipitèrent au portail où le facteur amusé les amusa avant de leur donner le courrier dont une carte postale d'Hermione. La fillette avait pris soin de leur envoyer une carte postale durant chaque escale donc les petits garçons curieux observèrent d'abord l'image de la baie de Naples. Les petits garçons lurent attentivement les propos de leur amie puis ils se mirent à rêver de parcourir les rues de Naples en sa compagnie et d'écouter les napolitains chanter _O' Sole Mio_. Toutefois, Dudley affirma que l'Ecosse serait bien aussi. Harry acquiesça mais il rappela un détail :

« _ On va en Ecosse que si Ridge trouve une solution.

\- Ouais donc j'espère qu'il va se bouger pour que Pansy aille voir Robert. Décréta Dudley.

\- Et si on l'aidait ? Proposa Harry songeur.

\- Et comment on fait : Auntie a dit que Robert a pas pu donner un peu de magie à sa Pansy.

\- Je sais mais on peut écrire à cette petite fille pour lui d'aller le voir. Proposa Harry.

\- Harry on n'a pas d'hibou donc comment on fait pour lui envoyer la lettre ? Demanda Dudley.

\- On demande à Ridge de l'envoyer pour nous. Proposa Harry.

\- Ridge vient pas à la maison en ce moment donc comment on lui envoie ? Rappela Dudley plus concret que son frère.

\- On lui envoie par la poste puis il l'envoie lui avec un hibou. Tenta Harry.

\- Ok mais faut qu'on trouve un timbre.

\- Maman en a plein dans le tiroir. Affirma Harry._ »

* * *

Les deux conspirateurs retournèrent à l'intérieur pour saisir du papier à lettre et deux enveloppe dont une plus petite que l'autre. Ensuite, les deux petits garçons s'installèrent dans le jardin afin de commencer leurs deux lettres :

_« _ Cher Ridge,_

_Marge a dit à Maman ce qui se passe donc on est content que Robert-Bruce a sa moelle et a fait la magie. Mais Dudley est pas content car on sait pas si on va en Ecosse puisqu'Auntie et toi êtes fâchés. Moi je suis pas fâché contre toi mais triste pour la petite Pansy et Robert-Bruce. C'est pas gentil ce que tu as dit donc j'espère que tu as fait tes excuses. On connait pas cette fille mais c'est triste pour elle d'aller en pension parce qu'elle fait pas de magie. T'as pas été gentil donc va t'excuser et dis à son papa que t'es désolé._

_Dudley et moi on sait pas si c'est bien de faire des bisous entre cousins mais Toorj est pas le frère de Pansy donc c'est pas pareil. Auntie est triste sans toi tu sais ? Mais elle dit qu'elle vient pas tant que tu arranges pas les choses. Alors nous on va t'aider et pas seulement pour l'Ecosse (même si on veut venir) mais pour Auntie et toi car on veut voir votre mariage nous !_

_Alors voilà, Dudley et moi on va écrire aussi une lettre pour Pansy où on va lui dire d'aller voir Robert et on va la mettre dans ton enveloppe comme ça tu peux l'envoyer pour nous (on a pas de hibou nous même si j'aimerai bien avoir un hibou comme celui qu'on a vu à l'anniversaire de Dudley car il est trop beau !)._

_On t'envoie sa lettre : on a écrit Pour Pansy Parkinson sur l'enveloppe mais on sait pas s'il faut mettre autre chose avant donc tu vois toi. Mais faut pas que tu lises la lettre car c'est privé._

_Harry et Dudley._ »_

* * *

Les petits garçons observèrent leur lettre avant de s'attaquer à la seconde.

_« _ Chère Pansy,_

_Tu dois te demander qui t'écrit : je sais c'est pas bien de prendre des choses des inconnus comme notre lettre (notre Papa insiste sur ça car il dit qu'il y a beaucoup de méchants adultes qui font du mal aux enfants) mais nous on est pas méchant. On est juste des enfants comme toi : je m'appelle Harry et mon frère Dudley. On est des amis de Robert-Bruce qui est venu nous voir en juin._

_On savait qu'il était malade et que ta moelle était bonne pour lui. Auntie Marge nous a dit que tout s'est bien passé mais que Ridge (c'est son fiancé) a fait plein de bêtises et elle est rentrée en Angleterre. Elle dit qu'il t'a fait de la peine et qu'il doit s'excuser._

_On est d'accord avec elle parce que c'est pas bien ce qu'il a dit sur toi. On sait que t'es triste mais Robert aussi tu sais ? Auntie dit qu'il souffre car il va pas bien depuis que t'es partie, sa maman Nalaa lui a dit au téléphone (Archibald dit que le telephone ressemble à votre cheminée quand les sorciers parlent entre eux avec la poudre) que Robert vomit beaucoup. Auntie dit qu'il veut plus sa magie parce que tu veux plus de lui à cause de ça._

_Dudley te dit que tu dois pas laisser ton chéri pour ça car Robert-Bruce restera avec toi s'il t'aime. Moi je crois que t'as besoin de temps pour accepter la magie de Robert parce que tu souffres toi aussi. Ma maman m'a expliqué que ça fait mal quand un enfant voit les autres faire de la magie et pas lui. Donc on a compris que t'es triste aussi mais Robert t'abandonnera pas je crois. Je sais pas comment dire ce truc mais il avait les yeux qui brillent quand il parlait de toi._

_On sait que ton papa veut t'envoyer en pension mais nous on veut t'aider à pas y aller. On a encore rien dit à Maman et Papa mais on va leur demander de te prendre à la maison avec nous. Il y a une chambre en bas qui est occupée que quand Auntie vient. Mais Auntie elle a plus besoin de chambre si elle se marie avec Ridge. Alors dis à ta maman de te porter chez nous (Nalaa te dira où c'est) comme ça tu seras heureuse ici. Ah Dudley dit que ta maman peut venir aussi et Milady aussi (on va parler avec Bacon mon chien pour qu'il dise rien)._

_Ah Dudley me dit de te dire qu'on est des moldus mais on a eu une sorcière dans la famille avant donc on sait ce que c'est. Il dit aussi que tu dois savoir qu'on est sorciers nous deux comme ça tu es pas surprise si tu viens vivre avec nous. On a une petite sœur qui s'appelle Lilymay, tu verras c'est un joli bébé même si elle pleure des fois ou sent pas bon quand elle fait caca dans sa couche. Mais Maman change vite la couche et lave Lilymay tous les jours !_

_Pansy on t'attend si tu veux venir et si tu veux pas c'est pas grave mais tu dois aller voir Robert-Bruce s'il te plait. Il a besoin de toi et puis Auntie voudra revoir Ridge et nous on pourra aller en Ecosse aussi._

_See you_

_Harry et Dudley._

_Ps : Pansy : c'est Dudley qui écrit (j'ai repris la lettre de mon frère Harry pendant qu'il dort ce soir car il ose pas te demander un truc donc je l'écris pour lui et il le sait pas. Je remets ensuite la lettre dans l'enveloppe). Robert a dit que tu connais un Mr Rogue le professeur à Poudlard. Tu peux lui dire qu'Harry le cherche ? Mon frère veut lui parler parce qu'il connaissait notre tante Lily. Nous on va aller à Cokeworth (c'est la ville où sont nées notre maman et notre tante Lily) en aout) au début du mois puis on ira en Ecosse si Marge se réconcilie avec Ridge) donc dis-lui s'il peut venir nous voir s'il te plait. On sera à la vieille maison de nos grands-parents. Ah je sais pas s'il se rappelle de ma tante, elle s'appelait Lily Evans et notre maman c'est Pétunia Evans (Dursley maintenant comme, Papa, Harry et moi)._

_Merci Pansy._

_Dudley. _ »_

* * *

L'enfant plia soigneusement la lettre avant de la remettre dans sa petite enveloppe puis la grande. Il saisit ensuite un bâton de colle afin de recoller soigneusement le rabat dans l'espoir d'endormir les soupçons de son frère. Enfin, le petit garçon déposa l'enveloppe sur le bureau puisque les enfants n'avaient pas caché leur première lettre à Pétunia qui les avait laissé à écrire Ridge sans se douter de la seconde missive à l'intérieur. Le lendemain, les garçons garçon guettèrent le facteur avant de lui tendre leur enveloppe et des timbres.

Le facteur salua les deux garçons puis Pétunia car il les connaissait non seulement en raison de son travail mais aussi de leur voisinage. Le moldu observa l'enveloppe en papier kraft des enfants avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Où devez-vous expédier votre lettre les enfants : en Ecosse ou à Londres ?

\- En Ecosse ! Affirma Harry.

\- Ok : je vois que vous avez déjà préparé les timbres. Je pèserai votre lettre puis je vous ramène le second timbre s'il n'est pas nécessaire. Promit le postier.

\- Merci beaucoup Mr Smith : je me serais bien rendue à la poste moi-même mais Lilymay n'a pas bien dormi cette nuit et elle continue d'avoir des difficultés ce matin donc j'attends le docteur. Intervint Pétunia.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs Dursley : je sais que c'est car ma femme Jane a aussi ce genre de difficulté avec notre bébé. L'essentiel c'est que Lilymay se reprenne vite. Affirma le facteur avant de déposer la lettre dans sa sacoche et les timbres dans sa poche.

\- Merci encore une fois Mr Smith et à demain. Répondit Pétunia._ »

Harry salua ensuite le facteur qui reprit sa tournée pendant que les deux petits garçons chassèrent leur inquiétude car ils étaient sincèrement convaincus que leurs lettres résoudraient tous les problèmes…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme je l'avais dit précédemment, l'histoire de Robert-Bruce et Pansy montre un autre pan du monde magique à Harry, Dudley et Hermione. Les enfants vont ainsi commencer à comprendre que tout n'est pas beau non plus chez les sorciers. J'ai déjà la fin de ma fiction en tête même si je ne l'ai pas encore écrit et j'écris les autres chapitres au gré de mon inspiration (tout en suivant un certain fil logique je vous rassure car je veux garder le coté plausible de cette fiction totalement différentes des autres que je poste) donc je pense que la vision du sort des cracmols ou encore les préjugés de Ridge envers les Serpentards va influencer Harry. **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bonjour, **_

_**Mes invités n'arrivant finalement que mercredi, je vais essayer de poster encore un peu (je suis en train de rédiger quelques chapitres). Ce dernier est plus court que les précédents mais c'est parce que son contenu me semble important (surtout une certaine partie lol) donc je ne veux pas la noyer au milieu du reste. **_

_**En tout cas merci pour vos reviews dont celle d'Adenoide qui a bien raison sur tous les préjugés présents au sein des adultes qui finissent par les inculquer aux enfants. **_

_**A bientôt et Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, la petite Pansy surprise vit un hibou cogner à la vitre de la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon de sa chambre puis elle l'ouvrit afin de rejoindre le rapace. La fillette curieuse nota l'enveloppe attachée à sa patte avant de la saisir. Ensuite, elle donna du miamhibou au volatile qui repartit quelques plus minutes plus tard. Entre-temps, Pansy surprise lut et relut cette lettre totalement inattendue. La petite fille intriguée se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un canular inventé par ses frères comme le jour où ils lui firent croire qu'elle cracherait du feu et réaliserait ainsi une magie après avoir mangé des piments.

Toutefois, Pansy observa le papier à lettre très différent des parchemins utilisés par les sorciers. Aussi, la fillette abasourdie estima que cette lettre provenait bien d'enfants inconnus issus du monde moldu et non de ses propres frères. Pansy s'interrogea donc longuement sur l'attitude de ces deux petits moldus avant de les envier car ils resteraient avec leur famille contrairement à elle puisque son père faisait de son mieux pour lui trouver un « _bon pensionnat anglais moldu_ ». La petite Parkinson se demanda aussi la raison pour laquelle l'un d'eux tenait à rencontrer le professeur Rogue puis elle soupira également en songeant aux malaises de Robert-Bruce.

La fillette avait sincèrement pensé qu'il l'avait déjà en train de l'oublier puisque le monde de la magie s'ouvrait enfin à lui, néanmoins, le petit garçon était manifestement triste pour sa perte. Au fond d'elle-même, Pansy désirait le voir, cependant, elle craignait d'être vraiment « rien » à ses yeux comme Ridge l'affirmait. La petite fille estimait avoir déjà perdu son papa ou encore ses frères donc elle ne souhaitait pas souffrir d'avantage car Robert-Bruce finirait par les imiter et la mettre à l'écart puisqu'ils ne se verraient plus d'ici peu. Pansy indécise décida d'en parler à la seule personne en qui elle avait placé toute sa confiance depuis sa mise à l'écart par le reste de sa famille : sa mère. Cette dernière surprise lut donc la lettre avant de lancer plusieurs sorts de détection mais elle rassura sa fille sur l'innocuité de cette missive.

La jeune femme songea que les deux gosses étaient donc les neveux de Marjorie Dursley l'amie de Ridge puis elle rassura sa fille sur l'identité des petits garçons. Par contre, Naraantuya confessa sa curiosité pour ces gens si la mère connaissait Rogue et l'un des deux enfants souhaitait le voir. Naraantuya n'avait pas étudié à Poudlard, ni ne connaissait le nom de jeune fille de Lily Potter donc elle ne fit aucunement le rapprochement entre Harry, Lily Evans et encore moins les Potter. En revanche, la sorcière affirma à sa fille qu'elle avait bien fait de lui montrer cette lettre avant de lui recommander d'attendre un peu pour répondre car Naraantuya voulait d'abord en parler à Mr Rogue. En attendant, elle l'encouragea à écrire un petit mot à Toorj afin de le consoler un peu. Par contre, Naraantuya ne fit aucun reproche à sa fille sur sa permanence à la maison en ce moment car elle était consciente de ses troubles.

En effet, Pansy sentait un peu mal à l'aise, même si elle était heureuse pour Toorj qui deviendrait un sorcier plus tard s'il guérissait enfin. La fillette adorait Robert-Bruce, néanmoins, il était maintenant un futur sorcier donc très differents d'elle qui resterait une petite cracmolle abandonnée de tous plus tard. Toutefois, les propos des deux moldus au sujet de sa santé l'inquiétaient donc elle finit par décider de lui écrire un petit mot.

* * *

« _ _Toorj, _

_Je sais pas comment mais tes amis moldus Harry et Dudley m'ont écrit et envoyé une lettre par hibou. Ils m'ont dit que tu n'allais pas bien et que tu vomis ? Les docteurs moldus te soignent pas bien ? Tu dois pas vomir c'est pas bon pour toi._

_Tes amis disent que tu veux plus la magie à cause de moi mais faut pas que tu gaspille ta magie pour moi ! Merlin t'a fait un don précieux comme dit Auntie Patricia et tu dois pas le jeter, même pour moi. Robert-Bruce (je sais je t'appelle pas souvent Robert-Bruce) Mac Kintosh : t'as une chance énorme alors ne la jette pas sinon tu seras triste plus tard et moi aussi car je penserai que c'est ma faute. _

_Tes amis disent que tu es triste de pas me voir mais Toorj tu sais bien qu'on se verra plus beaucoup même si je venais te voir encore une fois car je vais aller en pension en septembre. _

_Mon papa a pas aimé la pension suisse et moi non plus même s'il y avait plein de cracmols là-bas. Les gens parlent pas anglais mais français, allemand ou italien. Alors mon papa a dit qu'il va chercher une pension anglaise pour moi, même si y a pas de cracmols ou de maîtresse qui connait le monde sorcier dans ces pensions. _

_Moi je veux pas y aller même si j'ai menti à Papa (il me laissait te donner ma moelle que si je partais en pension ensuite) mais j'ai pas le choix. Ton papa a proposé de m'emmener chez vous mais tu sais, je vois déjà mes frères faire parfois de la magie et c'est dur pour moi. Je veux donc pas me sentir triste ou différente de toi mais ça arrivera. Je sais pas si j'ai peur que tu m'ignores ou si je suis jalouse de toi mais je suis méchante non ? _

_Je t'aime toujours mais t'as la magie et moi pas donc on restera pas ensemble tout le temps car je vais partir en pension. Ensuite, toi tu vas aller à Poudlard à onze ans et tu vas trouver une fiancée sorcière puis tu m'oublieras pendant que moi je serai en pension. Ridge a dit que j'étais RIEN et il a raison. Tu te rappelle ta peine quand ton papa voulait pas accepter les doutes de ta maman sur ta nature cracmolle. Tu te souviens de ta peur qu'il s'énerve quand t'aurai pas eu la lettre pour aller à Poudlard à onze ans ? _

_Tu me disais aussi que ton papa et ta mère se disputaient à cause de ça. Moi, je veux pas vivre le même truc plus tard si on se marie car on risque d'avoir un bébé cracmol ensemble. Papa est pas certain de ça mais il m'a dit que Ridge dit partout dans les pubs que les cousins font des bébés cracmols. Mon papa dit que c'est pas toujours vrai mais ça arrive parfois. Ridge a dit aussi que c'est pas bien de se faire des bisous toi et moi. _

_C'est très dur pour moi de dire ça car t'étais le petit garçon que je voulais marier plus tard mais je sais pas quoi penser car j'ai peur qu'on a un bébé cracmol et toi tu l'acceptes pas ou que moi je serai jalouse de toi pour la magie. J'ai peur aussi que tu m'abandonne comme mes frères le font et mon papa va le faire bientôt en m'envoyant à la pension. Je suis cracmolle et toi sorcier donc tu vas voir plein de sorcières à Poudlard. Toorj: je sais pas faire de magie alors pourquoi tu veux t'embêter avec moi alors que les sorcières peuvent faire plein de choses ?_

_Bon Toorj, pour l'instant c'est pas à ça que tu dois penser mais ta santé. Tu dois aller mieux sinon, je suis pas bien moi non plus. Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais ?_

_Pansy qui t'aime toujours mais qui sait pas si c'est bien car t'es mon cousin et un sorcier._ _ »

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy utilisa l'aigle de sa mère puisque son père ne s'opposait plus à sa correspondance avec Toorj. Ce dernier reçut donc rapidement sa lettre pendant qu'Archibald avait lancé un sort de confusion à l'infirmière moldue qui ne s'intéressa donc pas à l'aigle entré par la fenêtre ouverte.

D'ailleurs, la vision du volatile de Naraantuya avait rassuré les Mac Kintosh qui notèrent également la légère reprise de leur fils après la réception de la lettre. Par contre, l'enfant inquiet songea que Pansy ne voulait pas le quitter à cause de la magie mais sa peur de le voir l'abandonner plus tard puisqu'elle n'était « rien » contrairement à une sorcière. Ce qui était faux mais les propos de Ridge avaient fait mouche et elle craignait aussi d'avoir un bébé cracmol avec lui. Robert-Bruce s'efforça de chasser ses larmes puis il accusa encore une fois Ridge de tous ses malheurs malgré les protestations de son oncle penaud qui finit par baisser la tête après avoir compris que la gamine prenait ses propos très au sérieux. Le cracmol songea aussi que l'enfant avait menti à son père pour sauver Robert mais elle finirait maintenant en pension puisqu'elle refusait l'aide proposée par les Mac Kintosh après les propos débiles de l'adulte.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Naraantuya avait envoyé un Patronus à Rogue surpris mais conscient que cette femme n'était pas un idiote désireuse de le déranger pour un rien. Le sorcier ne faisait pas confiance aux gens, cependant, il savait reconnaître les opportunistes qui pouvaient servir ses intérêts pour un temps s'il y avait un échange de service réciproque. Aussi, il décida d'accepter la demande d'entretien avant d'envoyer un patronus à Naraantuya Parkinson pour lui donner rendez-vous dans un pub discret au fond de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Une heure plus tard, le sorcier revêtit une cape dotée d'une énorme capuche afin de pouvoir observer les gens sans pour autant faire apparaître son visage. Le pub était connu pour sa discrétion donc nul ne se mêlait des affaires des autres mais Rogue préférait maintenir son anonymat. Il commanda un whisky-pur-feu et se présenta comme Wilkins avant de louer l'un des minuscules salons à l'étage. Il demanda également au barman d'indiquer son salon à une sorcière après son arrivée. Enfin, le sorcier saisit son verre et monta à l'étage où on lui avait octroyé le salon Dragon Vert pour une heure.

Le sorcier observa la table et les chaises en bois, les tentures biens fermées puis il lança de nombreux sorts pour s'assurer de ne pas risquer de mauvaises surprises ou la présence d'éventuels curieux. Une fois certain de la confidentialité des lieux, Rogue s'installa à table en attendant l'arrivée de la sorcière qui se présenta sur le seuil quelques minutes plus tard avant de demander s'il faisait beau à Leeds. Le sorcier utilisa les codes préétablis auparavant et répondit qu'il pleuvait comme toujours mais le ciel était plus beau à Manchester.

Une fois rassuré sur leurs identités respectives, Rogue fit mine de se lever par politesse mais Naraantuya l'invita à se rasseoir avant de s'installer en face de lui après avoir baissé sa propre capuche. Le sorcier en fit de même tout en appréciant le caractère de cette femme qui ne l'abreuvait pas de demandes futiles sur sa santé ou autre pour faire la conversation. Aussi, Rogue put rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet en demandant à la jeune femme la raison de cet entretien manifestement urgent. La mongole ne prit pas la brigue de s'excuser mais commença directement son récit.

Rogue conserva un aspect impassible, néanmoins, il s'interrogea sur les motivations de Potter junior ou Dursley. Le sorcier put également lire la lettre car Naraantuya avait demandé à sa fille de la lui laisser un moment. En son for intérieur, le maître des potions loua la prudence de la petite Parkinson qui avait parlé de cette lettre à sa mère au lieu de répondre aussitôt à deux petits inconnus. Il estima que la petite montrait un esprit très logique contrairement aux gamins aussi écervelés que des Gryffondor, néanmoins, l'attitude du fils de Lily ne le surprenait pas puisque ce crétin de James Potter était son père…

Le sorcier ne comprenait pas l'origine du soudain intérêt de ce gosse entrevu au cimetière à l'insu de tous y compris le gamin et il n'avait aucunement l'envie de le voir. Aussi, il estima devoir s'enfermer dans sa demeure à l'Impasse du Tisseur durant tout le séjour du gamin puisque Pétunia connaissait son adresse. Autrement, Rogue devrait chercher un endroit où se loger au cours de cette période. Dumbledore l'incitait toujours à partir en vacances mais ce genre de choses n'intéressait pas Rogue. De plus, il se voyait très mal débourser de l'argent pour rester seul dans un endroit inconnu alors qu'il pouvait déjà le faire à l'Impasse du Tisseur…

Le sorcier se ressaisit puis il posa une question à la mongole :

« _ Votre fille va répondre à ces moldus ou non ?

\- Pour l'instant, elle a seulement écrit à Robert-Bruce. Expliqua Naraantuya.

\- Cette petite démontre une grande prudence et une grande obéissance envers vous, ce qui est très appréciable. J'espère que l'adolescence ne modifiera pas son caractère car mes élèves sont pratiquement tous des idiots imprudents devant leurs chaudrons. Affirma Rogue.

\- Je ne peux bien évidemment pas savoir comment Pansy réagira à l'adolescence mais ma fille est assez intelligente et opportuniste comme son père ou moi, même si elle est plus gentille que nous deux.

\- La vie se chargera de lui faire comprendre que la gentillesse n'est pas souvent appréciée. Déclara Rogue.

\- Je pense qu'elle commence déjà à le comprendre puisque Pansy est restée surprise par le fait que Robert-Bruce a fait de la magie et pas elle malgré ses propres gestes pour le sauver. Enfin, ma fille a menti son père pour pouvoir soigner mon neveu mais elle n'a pas du tout envie de se sacrifier en allant en pension. Je ne sais même pas si ma fille va accepter de le revoir car elle craint de finir abandonnée lorsqu'il ira à Poudlard. Estima Naraantuya.

\- C'est une leçon cruelle mais nécessaire car les amours enfantines ne durent pas et puis ce gamin ne s'intéressera plus à votre fille si Pansy est vraiment une cracmolle. Donc croyez moi : Pansy a de la chance de l'apprendre maintenant au lieu de finir avec un cœur brisé à cause d'une terrible désillusion à onze ans ou plus si votre neveu la délaisse pour une sorcière de Gryffondor populaire à Poudlard pendant qu'elle sera avec vous en Mongolie ou en Angleterre si vous restez ici après la période préétablie. Affirma Rogue tout en songeant à Lily qui ne lui avait pas pardonné une broutille avant de se tourner vers James Potter…

-Je suppose que vous avez raison mais c'est dur de la voir souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire.

\- Donnez-lui quelques poupées pour l'occuper et elle oubliera ses chagrins car tous les gamins sont capricieux au point d'oublier leur peine pour un jouet. Conseilla Rogue.

\- J'ai essayé mais elle est trop inquiète au sujet du pensionnat pour jouer avec des poupées.

\- Alors vous devriez lui occuper l'esprit avec des occupations bien plus instructives que les jouets. Pourquoi ne lui ordonnez-vous pas de vous aider à vous occuper de vos plantes ou encore de vous aider à découper les ingrédients, voire, nettoyer vos chaudrons ? Au moins elle apprendra quelque chose d'utile. Proposa Rogue.

\- Oui c'est vrai…

\- Vous savez fort bien que l'art des potions ne s'apprend pas à l'aide d'une baguette ou de la magie mais par la rigueur et certaines capacités. Votre fille ne pourra pas devenir une maîtresse des potions puisqu'elle ne peut pas passer ses Aspics mais elle peut devenir une bonne potioniste pour son propre usage. Quelqu'un pourrait aussi l'employer comme aide plus tard. Conclut Rogue.

\- C'est une idée : ma fille connait déjà beaucoup de choses sur les plantes car elle passe du temps avec moi dans les serres. Affirma Naraantuya songeuse.

\- Bien : votre fille oubliera rapidement son chagrin si vous lui occupez suffisamment l'esprit.

\- Oui mais que devons-nous faire au sujet des deux petits moldus ?

\- Mm, votre fille est-elle fiable selon vous : elle vous montrerait les prochaines lettres si ces deux gosses lui en envoient ou elle accepterait d'écrire que ce qu'on lui dit ? Interrogea Rogue songeur.

\- Ma fille est une enfant donc elle fait parfois des bêtises et désobéit de temps en temps mais Pansy sait aussi soigner ses intérêts ou les miens quand c'est nécessaire. Donc elle le fera. Assura Naraantuya.

\- Très bien Mrs Parkinson : alors dites à Pansy de répondre à ces enfants et de lui confirmer qu'elle m'a déjà vu parfois. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils me veulent donc elle peut répondre à quelques questions afin de les mettre en confiance. Dit Rogue sincèrement désireux de comprendre ce que le petit Potter cherchait sans devoir pour autant le rencontrer pour le soumettre à la légillimancie.

\- Très bien je le lui dirais mais que peut-elle révéler ?

\- Elle peut confirmer que je travaille à Poudlard, mon métier et des informations très génériques comme mon caractère difficile, ma tendance à terroriser mes élèves s'ils sont idiots, voire même me décrire physiquement. Enfin faites-lui dire que je viens à votre boutique de temps en temps, comme ça nous verrons ce que vont penser ces gamins. Expliqua Rogue.

\- Très bien ma fille le fera. Assura Naraantuya.

\- Très bien et moi je continuerai la préparation de la potion dont nous avons parlé. Affirma Rogue.

\- Merci : c'est très important pour moi de retirer la garde de Pansy à mon mari s'il la met vraiment dans une pension. Or, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai à disposition.

\- C'est vrai mais c'est très radical donc il faudra l'utiliser seulement en cas d'extrême nécessité. Rappela Rogue.

\- Certes : je ne le ferai que si son père m'y contraint. Renchérit Naraantuya._ »

\- Ensuite, la sorcière rajusta sa capuche avant de sortir afin de rentrer chez elle pendant que Rogue s'interrogeait sur les réelles motivations du petit Potter junior. Le sorcier etait resté impressionné par le geste de l'enfant après avoir surpris les confidences de Pétunia sur la tombe de Lily, néanmoins, il ne comprenait pas cet intérêt soudain et se demandait si quelqu'un tentait de lui tendre un piège. A moins que le gamin ne soit au courant de ses sentiments pour sa mère et veuille se moquer de lui comme son père James Potter avant lui ? Rogue pensif serra son verre entre ses mains tout en continuant d'élaborer différentes hypothèses...

* * *

Une fois rentrée, Naraantuya entraîna sa fille à la serre afin de lui parler sans témoins puisque les garçons n'aimaient pas la botanique donc ils ne les suivraient pas. La sorcière expliqua à Pansy ce qu'elle devait faire puis l'enfant lui promit de répondre aux deux moldus. De toute façon, elle était très curieuse à leur sujet donc la fillette était contente de pouvoir leur écrire. Le lendemain, elle attendit le départ de ses frères attendus à une fête chez les Malefoy puis Pansy saisit un parchemin et une plume.

_« _ Chers Dudley et Harry, _

_Ça me fait drôle d'écrire à des gens que je connais pas mais vous êtes des amis de Robert-Bruce (moi je l'appelle Toorj) donc je crois que vous me ferez pas de mal. J'ai jamais vu d'enfants moldus vous savez ? A l'hôpital, mon papa m'a fait rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte donc j'ai vu que les infirmières et les docteurs. J'ai vu des enfants à la télé mais c'est pas pareil. _

_Au fait, votre papier est bizarre c'est quoi ? Moi j'écris sur du parchemin et avec une plume mais vous vous écrivez avec quoi ? Dites comment vous avez-fait pour me trouver car vous avez pas de hiboux non ? Je sais pas comment marche la poste chez les moldus donc j'enverrai ma lettre par l'un des hiboux de ma maman. Si vous voulez m'écrire : le hibou va attendre une réponse pendant vingt minutes puis il repart. Bon c'est pas grave non plus si vous voulez pas répondre. _

_Merci pour m'avoir dit que Robert-Bruce était pas bien comme ça j'ai pu lui écrire (j'ai écrit d'abord à lui). Je suis méchante pour Dudley mais c'est mieux pour lui et moi de pas se voir car mon papa va m'envoyé en pension donc je verrai plus Toorj. _

_Enfin, c'est dur pour moi de le voir faire de la magie et pas moi. Je sais que c'est pas bien d'être jalouse mais moi je vais aller en pension parce que je fais pas de magie. Je suis pas contente d'aller dans un truc loin de ma maison mais au moins personne me traitera de cracmolle ou de Pékinois. Ah au fait, oui je connais le professeur Rogue (en fait c'est Maman qui le connait mieux que moi et Papa mais je le vois des fois.). C'est un monsieur très grand et qui a une longue cape et des vêtements tous noirs. Je sais pas comment expliquer mais il fait peur à beaucoup de gens à cause de ça. Mr Rogue est professeur de potions et c'est le directeur de la Maison Serpentard à Poudlard. C'est ma Maison préférée car toute ma famille est allée là-bas. On a même un tableau de Serpentard chez nous et même de Salazar Serpentard. Je sais pas si vous aimez Serpentard car les Mac Kintosh aiment Gryffondor et comme vous êtes amis avec Robert-Bruce je suppose que vous aimez cette Maison. _

_En tout cas Mr Rogue vient souvent à la boutique car Maman lui fournit souvent des trucs qu'on trouve qu'en Asie et pas à la Boutique de l'Apothicaire sur le Chemin de Traverse (vous connaissez le quartier sorcier ?). Il est pas méchant avec moi mais c'est un monsieur très sévère avec les autres. Tout le monde sait qu'il aime pas beaucoup les élèves qui savent pas faire les potions ou suivent pas ses ordres. Moi je commencerai à étudier les potions maintenant si j'étais vous parce qu'il est très sévère surtout avec les gens de Gryffondor (Gryffondor est ennemi de Serpentard). Je peux tenter de demander des trucs sur lui à Maman si vous voulez ? Faites moi savoir. _

_Ah j'oubliais : merci pour m'avoir invité mais je peux pas venir chez vous, ni Maman. Voilà j'arrête ma lettre ici car c'est long d'écrire tout ça mais j'espère avoir vite quelque chose. _

_Pansy_._ »

L'enfant donna ensuite sa lettre à sa mère qui s'occupa de la porter à sa chouette.

* * *

_**Voilà, je sais que c'est court mais cela me semble très important ou du moins la partie avec Rogue donc je ne veux pas le noyer avec le reste. Je suppose aussi que la vision de l'instrumentalisation de Pansy doit choquer mais Rogue ne pense pas à mal car il veut juste tenter d'enquêter sur les deux enfants. Enfin, Pansy ne l'a pas vu ainsi car elle-même est curieuse sur ces deux petits moldus. **_

_**A bientôt en septembre si je peux pas avant.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre, je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à en écrire d'autre avant septembre donc je vous dis à bientôt dans les deux cas :). Merci pour vos reviews dont celle d'Adenoide qui a parfaitement raison sur les préjugés perpétués par les adultes. Par contre, j'avoue ne pas avoir encore décidé quelle sera la Maison d'Harry plus tard. **_

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Harry et Dudley décidèrent d'aller jouer dans le jardin pendant que leur mère tentait d'endormir Lilymay. Aussi, Pétunia ne s'aperçut pas de l'arrivée d'un beau rapace blanc au 4 Privet Drive avant de s'approcher des deux petits garçons abasourdis. Harry émerveillé observa la beauté du plumage du volatile et voulut le caresser pendant que Dudley abasourdi nota surtout un détail :

« _ Harry : il a un truc attaché à la patte !

\- Hein ? Dit Harry rêveur et perdu dans la contemplation de l'oiseau.

\- Regarde : il y a un truc à sa patte. Insista Dudley.

\- Oh oui t'as raison Dudley donc un sorcier nous a écrit ! S'enthousiasma Harry ravi de recevoir du courrier sorcier pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Mais on connait que les Mac Kintosh donc qui nous a écrit ? Rappela Dudley bien plus concret que son frère.

\- Attends : le hibou de Mrs Parkinson était pareil à celui-là ! Se souvint Harry.

\- Alors Pansy la chérie de Robert nous a répondu ! Réalisa Dudley.

\- Oui !

\- Comment on prend le message au hibou ? Interrogea Dudley.

\- Je sais pas : il faut regarder le lacet peut-être ? Proposa Harry.

\- Oui t'as raison : regarde on peut tirer dessus pour détacher le rouleau ! S'exclama Dudley._ »

* * *

Les enfants s'exécutèrent puis lurent la réponse de Pansy pendant que le volatile patientait sur le rebord d'une chaise. Ensuite, Harry surpris demanda à Dudley comment Pansy pouvait savoir qu'il cherchait Rogue. Son frère penaud lui avoua son « méfait » mais le petit Harry ne lui en voulut absolument pas et le remercia même pour son initiative car lui-même n'aurait pas osé le faire. Ensuite, Harry s'agita car il ne voulait pas voir le hibou s'envoler sans leur réponse, sinon, Pansy penserait qu'ils refusaient sa correspondance.

Dudley lui conseilla d'attendre puis il se précipita à l'intérieur avant de saisir un stylo et du papier à lettre. Ensuite, le petit garçon les porta à Harry qui détenait la plus belle calligraphie des deux enfants selon lui. Duddy observa donc son frère écrire pendant qu'il lui conseillait d'écrire certaines choses.

« _ _Bonjour Pansy, _

_On écrit vite, vite parce qu'on a peur que ton hibou s'envole au loin. Il est vraiment très beau tu sais ? Dudley et moi on n'a pas de hibou mais j'aimerai bien en avoir un comme ça un jour moi aussi. On t'avait écrit l'autre jour avant d'envoyer à Ridge notre lettre par la poste moldue puis c'est lui qui te l'a envoyé par hibou. Le papier que tu vois, c'est ce qu'on appelle papier à lettres ici. Là Dudley a pris un papier à lettre tenu seulement par Maman car il dit que les filles aiment ces choses plus jolies que le papier blanc de l'autre jour. J'espère qu'il te plait ? Maman aime le papier à lettre avec les fleurs et puis tu portes le nom d'une jolie fleur toi aussi. _

_On est content que t'as écrit à Robert car il est malheureux sans toi. Dudley dit que t'es pas méchante mais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment. Il aimerait bien que tu trouve ta magie toi aussi comme ça tu vas pas en pension mais tu restes avec nous tous. On est les amis de Robert mais on veut être tes amis aussi tu sais ? On a aussi une autre amie fille qui s'appelle Hermione c'est une future sorcière née moldue elle est comme Dudley et moi. **_ ( Note de l'auteur: **_**hésitation d'Harry à écrire que c'est un sorcier né moldu alors que ses premiers parents sont des sorciers mais Dudley insiste sur la necessité de ce mensonge car personne hormis Hermione ne doit savoir que les Dursley ne sont pas ses premiers parents pour le moment ou que c'est Harry Potter_). __**

_Merci beaucoup pour tes renseignements sur Mr Rogue, c'est très important pour moi tu sais ? Ce monsieur a connu Lily et j'aimerai lui poser des questions sur elle. On ne l'a pas connu Dudley et moi donc on veut en savoir le plus possible (Mr Rogue est allé à l'école avec elle donc il peut nous en parler). Peux-tu demander à ta maman où il habite ou si je peux lui écrire directement ? Mr Rogue doit connaitre Cokeworth donc on se demande s'il va y aller cet été. Nous on y va après on va voir si on va en Ecosse ou pas (si Auntie Marge se réconcilie avec Ridge on y va, sinon on revient ici mais Dudley et moi on veut aller en Ecosse). _

_T'as dit que Mr Rogue est sévère et qu'il faut qu'on apprenne les potions mais on n'a pas de livres. Tu sais ce qu'on peut demander comme livre à Ridge ? Je veux vraiment être l'ami de Mr Rogue donc je ne veux pas le mettre en colère contre moi à Poudlard si je le vois pas avant. Il s'habille toujours en noir Mr Rogue ?_

_Dudley et moi on n'est pas comme Ridge donc on ne pense pas que tout Serpentard soit méchant alors t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Il y a des méchants et des gentils partout donc Papa dit qu'il faut bien connaitre les gens avant de juger. _

_Pour ce qui est de Gryffondor, Lily était dans cette Maison (pourquoi tu mets un M majuscule ?) donc on va peut-être y aller mais on sait pas. Nous on ira où on nous dira d'aller : nous on a rien contre Serpentard, Serdaigle ou Poutsouffle. Je voudrais t'écrire plus mais le temps passe et Dudley dit qu'on va devoir trouver le moyen d'attacher la lettre à la patte du hibou avant qu'il parte. Au fait comment s'appelle ce bel oiseau ? Nous on ne va pas sur le Chemin de Traverse donc je ne connais pas mais Robert a dit que tes parents ont leur boutique là-bas. _

_Ah, j'oubliais : moi j'écris pas avec une plume mais un stylo-bille. C'est dur d'écrire avec une plume ? _

_A bientôt,_

_Harry et Dudley. __ »

Ensuite, Harry glissa rapidement la lettre dans l'enveloppe puis Dudley tenta d'attacher la lettre à la patte du hibou qui se laissa faire avant de s'envoler sous le regard émerveillé du premier petit garçon mais aussi de Pétunia qui venait de sortir. Mrs Dursley surprise observa le volatile puis exigea des explications avant d'écouter les explications des enfants. La moldue reprocha d'abord leur imprudence aux enfants, néanmoins, elle finit par accepter cette correspondance après avoir contacté Nalaa Mac Kintosh qui la rassura sur sa nièce. Cette dernière avait aussi écrit une seconde lettre à Robert-Bruce après que le petit garçon lui ai envoyé sa réponse. Pétunia acquiesça avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le rapace se rendit dans sa volière où il retrouva son compagnon, de l'eau, la nourriture et Pansy ainsi que Naraantuya. La petite Parkinson curieuse observa d'abord le papier recouvert de fleurs avant de lire la lettre. La fillette ne fit aucune difficulté pour la résumer à sa mère ou encore la lui prêter pendant quelques heures. Enfin, Naraantuya borda sa fille le soir avant de profiter du départ de Patrick au Chaudron Baveur pour envoyer un patronus à Rogue. Ce dernier la contacta grâce à la poudre de cheminette avant d'écouter le résumé de la sorcière.

Le maître des potions conserva un ton impassible, néanmoins, il resta vraiment surpris par les propos du petit Potter sur son désir de lui parler pour en apprendre plus sur Lily même si l'enfant s'était montré prudent en se faisant passer pour un sorcier né moldu dans sa lettre. Rogue ne s'était aucunement attendu à ce genre d'attitude donc le sorcier devait vraiment réfléchir avant de prendre une décision. Severus finit cependant par se ressaisir puis donna quelques instructions à Naraantuya avant de sortir de la cheminée. Le lendemain matin, Pansy rédigea sa réponse aux deux petits garçons tout en y ajoutant quelques détails donnés par sa mère.

« _ _Chers Harry et Dudley (je change la position de vos prénoms pour pas faire de jaloux). _

_Je suis désolée de pas avoir laissé Snowy (c'est le nom du Snowy Owl de Maman) plus longtemps car je n'y ai pas pensé donc Snowy restera une heure avec vous cette fois-ci. Snowy est une fille mais Maman a aussi acheté son chéri. Il s'appelle Tsastai (Snowy en mongol) et il est beau lui aussi donc je vous l'enverrai au moins une fois si vous voulez continuer de m'écrire. Ah, Maman sait qu'on s'écrit mais elle dit que vous devez le dire aussi à vos parents pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas à la vue de Snowy ou de mes lettres et qu'ils acceptent le fait qu'on s'écrit. _

_J'ai vu que vous n'avez pas de hiboux alors j'ai demandé à Maman si on peut vous en donner un chacun quand Snowy et Tsastai feront des bébés (mais on ne pourra pas vous les donner tout de suite car les bébés doivent d'abord bien grandir puis Maman devra leur apprendre à pas avoir peur des humains et à distribuer le courrier ou des colis (Maman appelle ça domestiquer). Sinon, Maman a dit que si vous en voulez un avant, on peut aller vous en acheter au Royaume du Hibou sur le Chemin de Traverse : ils en vendent plein là-bas. Maman dit qu'un seul peut suffire pour toute une famille mais que vous en voulez peut-être un pour chacun de vous. Maman m'a dit vous dire qu'il fait d'abord demander la permission à votre papa et votre maman. _

_Pour Mr Rogue : je l'ai toujours vu en noir quand il vient au magasin ou à la maison donc je crois qu'il est toujours comme ça. Maman a dit qu'il va parfois à Cokeworth l'été mais il va peut-être partir en vacances ailleurs cette année. Enfin, Maman n'est pas certaine que ce soit des vacances car le professeur est un grand potioniste (le sorcier qui fait des potions comme métier) donc il fait aussi des recherches quand il peut. _

_Au fait, j'ai demandé à Maman un livre de potion mais elle m'a dit qu'avant ça il vaut mieux apprendre les plantes. Je ne connais pas beaucoup le monde moldu mais Maman m'a dit que les moldus n'ont pas toutes nos plantes. On a des fleurs et des plantes qui sont pareilles comme les roses mais il y a des choses en plus chez les sorciers. _

_Je ne sais pas si les Mac Kintosh vous l'ont dit mais il y a des cours de botanique à Poudlard. Donc c'est bien de l'étudier pour les potions. Maman m'a toujours dit que la botanique c'est essentiel pour beaucoup de potions même s'il n'y a pas que des plantes dans les potions (on peut aussi utiliser plein de trucs comme des yeux de tritons) donc il faut apprendre la botanique. Je connais un garçon comme moi : Neville qui est très fort pour les plantes. J'aime beaucoup les fleurs et les plantes moi aussi donc je vais tout le temps à la serre de Maman aussi merci beaucoup pour votre joli papier à lettre. Ma Maman dit que Dudley est un gentleman pour avoir pensé à ce détail, c'est très gentil de ta part Dudley. _

_Pour apprendre les plantes, je vous envoie un de mes livres (Maman est d'accord) : c'est un bon livre car les fleurs et les plantes sont expliquées aux petits comme nous. Il y a le nom de chaque plante ou fleur sur une page avec plein d'infos dessus et le dessin sur la page en face. Comme ça vous pouvez voir aussi la plante ou la fleur. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le poids du livre car Maman a lancé un sort pour le rendre aussi léger qu'une plume donc il ne pèse pas du tout à la patte de Snowy. _

_J'ai aussi mis deux plumes dans le livre et Maman a lancé un sort dessus pour qu'il y ait Dudley écrit sur la première et Harry sur la seconde. Vous allez trouver aussi deux feuilles de parchemins comme ça vous pourrez voir avec quoi j'écris. J'ai aussi attaché une toute petite bouteille d'encre à la patte se Snowy comme ça vous pourrez tester l'écriture comme les sorciers. Maman pense que ce sera peut-être un peu compliqué pour vous puisque vous utilisez un autre truc mais elle dit que c'est important pour vous d'apprendre à écrire à la plume car les sorciers ont pas de stylobille à Poudlard mais du parchemin et des plumes. _

_J'écris à la plume moi aussi : c'est dur au début (je me tachais souvent, mes vêtements aussi ou mon parchemin.). Est-ce que c'est dur d'écrire avec un stylobille ? Je n'en ai jamais vu donc je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble. _

_Je suis triste si vous n'allez pas en Ecosse à cause de Ridge ou de moi. J'espère que ça s'arrange vite et que vous y allez comme ça vous verrez la maison de Robert et les chevaux. Il a aussi ma ponette Britannia chez lui donc je vous donne la permission de monter dessus si vous voulez. Caressez aussi Milady pour moi. _

_On a parlé de Robert et de Mr Rogue mais pas beaucoup de vous : vous allez à l'école moldue comme Robert-Bruce ? Quels sont vos jeux et comment est votre maison ? Vous êtes très gentils tous les deux avec les filles (mes frères étaient gentils avec moi avant mais maintenant je leur fais honte donc ils s'occupent plus de moi). _

_Au fait Harry, tu sais que ton prénom est pas beaucoup utilisé chez nous ? Il y a longtemps un méchant sorcier faisait du mal à tous les sorciers et beaucoup de moldus puis un bébé appelé Harry Potter l'a fait partir. C'est un héros chez les sorciers mais personne ne l'a vu depuis donc les gens n'appellent pas leurs bébés Harry pour éviter la confusion. _

_Mon Papa dit qu'Harry Potter n'est pas un héros mais une pauvre victime comme ses parents car il a tout perdu à cause d'un fou (le méchant sorcier a tué son papa et maman et voulait aussi tuer ce bébé). J'imagine que ton nom est normal chez les moldus mais les sorciers vont te regarder au début quand tu iras à Poudlard car ils se demanderont si tu es Harry Potter. _

_A bientôt Pansy._ »_

Ensuite, Naraantuya saisit les objets où elle avait déjà appliqué des sorts pour alléger leur poids avant de les attacher à la patte de Snowy qui ne ressentit aucune gêne grâce aux sortilèges. Quelques heures plus tard, les enfants ravis observèrent l'arrivée du hibou en compagnie de Vernon également présent cette fois-ci. Le moldu ne fut pas surpris car Pétunia l'avait averti, néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas au livre illustré, ni aux plumes ou encore la proposition de Mrs Parkinson pour l'hibou. Aussi, Vernon estima que les propos débiles de Ridge étaient donc à prendre avec des pincettes. Certes, les Serpentards n'étaient pas tous ses saints donc Dursley se méfierait des inconnus, cependant, Mrs Parkinson et sa fille ne faisaient pas du tout partie des Mangemorts décrits par Ridge donc Vernon estimait pouvoir se fier.

De plus, il apprécia également le fait que Mrs Parkinson avait fait préciser par sa fille que les garçons devaient parler de cette correspondance aux adultes. Vernon n'était pas un intellectuel mais il prenait très au sérieux l'éducation de ses enfants car son propre père lui disait toujours que l'école lui permettrait d'améliorer son avenir puis Dursley le réalisa de lui-même après avoir obtenu son emploi ainsi que les moyens d'acheter une maison à crédit grâce à son diplôme. Aussi, il affirma suivre les conseils de Mrs Parkinson car les garçons devaient apprendre à écrire avec une plume afin d'être prêt pour Poudlard. Vernon expliqua que les moldus utilisaient des plumes également avant de se tourner vers les stylos. Aussi, il promit de se débrouiller pour trouver des plumes, des encriers, des plumiers et des buvards. Comme ça, les petits garçons pourraient garder leurs plumes sorcières intactes si c'était leur souhait.

Harry acquiesça en compagnie de Dudley puis il ne put s'empêcher de rêver à voix haute d'un hibou pour son anniversaire. Ensuite, les deux enfants voulurent offrir quelque chose à Pansy. Vernon acquiesça mais rappela ne pas faire de magie donc leur cadeau devait être léger sinon Snowy ne pourrait pas le transporter. Dudley proposa alors à Harry d'envoyer un stylo bille à Pansy car elle pourrait ainsi apprendre à écrire avec avant de se retrouver chez les moldus. Son frère acquiesça puis Pétunia leur proposa d'aller à la papeterie du quartier pour acheter un stylo bille plus joli et féminin que les leurs.

* * *

Harry voulut la suivre pour choisir ensemble donc ce fut Dudley qui écrivit en attendant leur retour.

« _ _Chère Pansy, _

_Cette fois c'est moi Dudley qui écrit car mon frère Harry est allé chercher un joli stylo-bille pour toi avec Maman. Harry, moi et nos parents te remercions pour tes beaux cadeaux. Papa est aussi très content car ta maman a eu une très bonne idée pour les plumes. On va donc apprendre à les utiliser. En fait, les moldus écrivaient avec des plumes eux aussi avant le stylo. Alors, Papa va essayer d'en trouver pour qu'on puisse apprendre sans casser les jolies plumes que tu nous a s envoyé. Papa dit aussi que c'est très gentil de penser à nous au sujet des hiboux et qu'il va réfléchir. Il voudrait savoir comment il faut s'en occuper (chez nous les hiboux sont sauvages donc on en a pas). _

_Tu nous as demandé des détails sur nous donc voilà : Harry et moi sommes en vacances maintenant mais on allait à l'école moldue jusqu'en juin : tu y vas le matin puis tu reste manger à la cantine à midi (si tu ne rentres pas à la maison). Après la cantine tu as les leçons l'après-midi puis tu rentre à la maison. Papa te dit de dire à ta maman que tu peux aller à l'école primaire (ça s'appelle comme ça il dit) toute la journée et rester à ta maison le soir au lieu d'aller en pension. _

_A l'école on a un uniforme mais il n'est pas comme à Poudlard (c'est robert qui nous l'a dit). A la maison on est habillé avec des pantalons, shorts ou jeans. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà vu Robert avec des habits moldus ? On a vu que toi tu as une robe de velours (Maman dit que c'est du velours moi je sais pas) sur la photo qu'il a montré. Ici les robes comme ça sont utilisées que pour les fêtes donc les petites filles mettent des robes pas pareilles, des jeans, jupes, pantalons ou shorts. _

_Chez nous il y a Papa, Maman, Harry, Lilymay et moi. On habite une jolie maison avec un jardin plein de fleurs car Maman adore les fleurs donc on pourra vous les montrer à ta maman et toi si vous venez les voir un jour. J'ai eu une moto pour petits (ce n'est pas une grosse comme celle des grands mais j'aime bien) elle a plu aussi à Robert donc je te la fais essayer aussi quand tu viens. _

_Ah voilà Harry est revenu : il a choisi un stylo bille rose avec un capuchon (c'est le truc au-dessus de la pointe). Tu lève le capuchon puis tu prends le stylo comme une plume avec la pointe en bas puis tu écris sur le papier à lettre que Maman t'envoie. Harry veut savoir si Mr Rogue a des enfants ou s'il est marié. Il veut aussi savoir qu'est-ce qu'il aime faire, manger ou s'il a des animaux. _

_A bientôt _

_Dudley et Harry._ _ »

Harry lut la missive et approuva les propos de Dudley sans se douter que son frère avait glissé un petit papier dans l'enveloppe :

« __ Pansy : Mon papa a vu qu'Harry aime ton hibou et voudrait lui en acheter un pour une fête le 31 juillet _ _(Vernon était comme Dudley et préférait attendre pour révéler l'origine d'Harry après avoir lu les propos de la petite Pansy sur l'effervescence des gens à son sujet)_._ Au début Harry voulait une moto comme moi mais on voit qu'il regarde toujours le ciel pour voir si Snowy revient. Aussi, Papa et Maman aimeraient savoir si ta maman ou toi pouvez nous dire le prix des hiboux s'il te plait ? Mon frère voudrait une femelle comme Snowy si possible. Est-ce que vous pouvez aller à la boutique le Royaume du Hibou pour acheter un hibou à Harry si Papa vous envoie les sous ? On n'a pas de sous sorciers mais Maman a dit à Papa qu'il y a une banque qui change les sous en monnaie sorcière sur le Chemin de Traverse donc vous pouvez changer nos sous et payer le hibou avec_. _ »

XXXX

Ensuite, Vernon aida les enfants à attacher le stylo, le papier à lettre ainsi que l'enveloppe à la patte de Snowy qui les salua d'un petit cri avant de s'envoler sous le regard ébloui d'Harry. Les jours suivants, les trois enfants continuèrent de s'échanger des lettres sans se douter de la perplexité de Severus Rogue surpris par l'intérêt évident du petit Potter pour lui à chaque lettre car l'enfant réclamait le plus de détails possible à Pansy. Cette dernière lui avait donc révélé qu'il n'était pas marié et vivait seul quand il n'était pas à Poudlard. Ensuite, la fillette était allée au Royaume du Hibou avec sa mère mais aucun Snowy Owl n'était en vente en ce moment donc elles ne purent rien faire pour aider Vernon en revanche surpris par la vision du hibou qui se présenta sur le toit de sa voiture un soir pour lui remettre le message des deux Parkinson. Le moldu abasourdi détacha le message de la patte du volatile puis il lut la missive :

« _ _Bonsoir Mr Dursley, _

_Je suis désolée de vous répondre de cette manière car je sais que ce n'est pas discret mais je ne connais pas votre adresse, ni ne sais comment fonctionne la poste dans votre monde. Je voulais simplement vous dire qu'il n'y a pas de Snowy Owl au Royaume du Hibou en ce moment. Ce n'est pas un rapace courant en Grande-Bretagne donc il faut les importer depuis des villages sorciers de la Toundra, la Sibérie ou le Grand Nord Canadien. De plus, ce genre d'oiseaux a été longtemps boudé ici à cause de la guerre (un volatile de cette couleur est facilement repérable donc les sorciers privilégiaient des hiboux ou chouettes plus communes) donc j'étais très surprise de trouver des Snowy Owl lors de mon propre achat mais le vendeur m'a expliqué qu'ils étaient là depuis un bon moment._

_Aussi, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider mais mes oiseaux n'ont pas encore fait d'œufs, je les ai acheté depuis peu donc je ne tenais pas à les faire accoupler tout de suite. Je n'ai pas de petits pour l'instant mais je pourrais peut-être vous en proposer l'année prochaine si aucun Snowy Owl n'est importé au Royaume du Hibou d'ici là et si votre fils est patient car le Snowy Owl devra d'abord être domestiqué afin de savoir se comporter en présence d'enfants. _

_Je voulais aussi vous remercier votre femme et vous pour autoriser la correspondance entre ma fille et vos enfants car cela fait beaucoup de bien à Pansy. Elle a aussi appris à se servir du stylo bille que vous lui avez envoyé et je dois avouer que c'est bien plus pratique que nos plumes. Merci beaucoup pour votre geste Mr et Mrs car ma fille va pouvoir savoir écrire chez les moldus au lieu de passer pour une débile qui ne sait même pas tenir son stylo. Vous devez probablement nous prendre pour des arriérées mais nous ne connaissons pas grand-chose à votre monde hormis ce que j'ai entrevu chez ma sœur. _

_Sincères salutations, _

_Naraantuya Parkinson._ _»

XXXX

Vernon lut avec attention la missive puis estima devoir trouver un autre cadeau pour Harry. En attendant, il apprécia la réponse de la sorcière qui avait pris la peine de lui répondre directement au lieu de l'ignorer et écrire à Dudley parce qu'il était un petit sorcier contrairement au papa. Une fois rentré chez lui, Vernon fut informé par Pétunia que Marjorie (venue pour le weekend) avait également reçu une lettre de la part de la petite Pansy :

« _ _Chère Miss Dursley, _

_Harry et Dudley m'ont dit que vous ne voulez pas aller en Ecosse à cause de Ridge mais je ne veux pas vous voir perdre votre fiancé à cause de moi. Ridge est un gros idiot mais vous ne devez pas le quitter pour moi. Enfin, vos neveux ont très envie d'aller en Ecosse donc c'est triste s'ils n'y vont pas car Toorj pourrait les voir et être plus content. Enfin, Ridge est pas méchant mais seulement jaloux donc le quittez pas pour ça. Maman dit que tous les hommes sont bêtes mais qu'il faut les prendre comme ça sinon on ne se marie jamais. Moi je lis les livres d'amour de Maman donc je vous dis ce qui y a écrit dedans car les livres parlent mieux que moi: _

_Foncez_

_L'amour n'attend pas_

_On pardonne tout en amour_

_Ne laissez pas passer votre chance car après c'est trop tard si l'être aimé meurt ou se marie avec une autre. _

_Quand on aime vraiment, on surmonte tous les obstacles. _

_Pansy.__ »

Marge abasourdie lut et relut cette petite lettre enfantine puis les mots recopiés depuis des livres d'adultes. La jeune femme songea aux appels quotidiens de Ridge ainsi que ses appels puis elle décida de ne se montrer trop intransigeante avec lui, sinon, elle finirait par le perdre. La moldue attendit donc l'appel de Ridge ce soir-là puis discuta de manière plus posée avec lui avant d'accepter de se revoir, néanmoins, elle insista pour qu'il trouve une solution au problème de Robert et Pansy car cette petite avait fait de son mieux pour les aider…

* * *

Entre-temps, la correspondance se poursuivit entre les enfants. Au cours des lettres, les petits garçons expliquèrent le plus simplement possible ce qu'était une moto, des shorts, des sandalettes ou encore des baskets puis le foot. Pansy curieuse se mit à rêver de monter non pas sur un balai mais sur la moto de Dudley même si elle ne l'avait pas vue. Elle souhaitait aussi faire des shoots dans le ballon comme les garçons.

« _ _Chère Pansy, _

_Merci pour avoir aidé Marge et Ridge (Auntie dit que c'est toi qui lui a donné l'envie de le revoir après ta lettre) car on va bien aller en Ecosse grâce à toi ! Hermione aussi est contente et elle te remercie. Elle est rentrée chez elle et va bientôt venir ici. Tu nous as demandé ce que c'est un dentiste comme ses parents donc voilà c'est des gens qui soignent tes dents. L'autre jour on y est allé et ça fait mal (Dudley avait une carie donc le dentiste a du soigner ça) mais maintenant on a les dents toutes propres. Vous vous faites comment pour les dents chez les sorciers ?_

_On a lu ta lettre et on est content que t'as appris à utiliser le stylo bille. Nous on fait aussi ce qu'on peut pour apprendre à bien écrire avec la plume mais c'est pas facile donc on comprend pourquoi tu te tachais avant. Dudley dit que tu dois maintenant apprendre à utiliser un crayon, une règle, une gomme et un taille-crayon. Le crayon c'est un peu comme le stylo mais tu dessines avec ou tu traces des traits pour les trucs en mathématique. Pour la règle, tu la mets sur la feuille puis tu pose ton crayon par-dessus et tu trace ton trait avec). _

_Le taille-crayon te sert pour sortir la nouvelle mine quand la mine de ton crayon est cassée. J'ai choisi un taille-crayon en forme de fleur dans son pot car t'aime les fleurs. Regardes derrière la fleur il y a un trou : tu mets la pointe du crayon dedans et tu tournes. Dudley a choisi une gomme rose : la gomme ça sert pour effacer ce que t'as dessiné avec le crayon si ça te plait pas. _

_On a tout mis dans une trousse de Mon Petit Poney (Maman dit que les petites filles moldues aiment les trucs de Barbie, Dame Boucleline ou Mon Petit Poney donc on a choisi Mon Petit Poney puisque t'aime les poney.). _

_Au fait, merci pour les chocogrenouilles car c'est trop trop bon ! Dudley, Hermione et moi on a commencé une collection de cartes mais on n'a pas encore de doubles. Quand on en aura, tu voudras faire des échanges avec nous ? _

_Au fait tu crois que Mr Rogue va venir au moins un jour à Cokeworth au début du mois d'aout ?_

_A bientôt !_

_Harry et Dudley.__ »

* * *

« _ _Chers Dudley et Harry,_

_Merci pour tous vos beaux cadeaux : c'est vraiment joli et puis j'adore le taille-crayon et la trousse ! Je suis contente que vous alliez en Ecosse avec Hermione, vos parents et Marge, Robert sera content d'avoir de la compagnie car il va bientôt sortir de l'hôpital moldu. On a un hôpital chez les sorciers : il s'appelle Sainte-Mangouste. Les docteurs s'appellent médicomages et les infirmières c'est les guérisseuses. Je ne crois pas qu'ils font les opérations comme celle de Robert. Les sorciers soignent les gens avec les potions, les crèmes, des sorts ou des objets magiques. _

_Pour les dents, on va voir le guérisseur ou le médicomage et c'est lui qui fait tout avec la magie ou la potion. On n'a pas de dentistes. Maman nous surveille le soir pour laver les dents car mes frères ne le font pas toujours. Si on s'est pas lavé les dents, ma maman utilise le sort Recurvite dans notre bouche comme ça on est tout propre. _

_Hier, j'ai convaincu Maman de sortir du Chemin de Traverse pour aller dans le bar moldu qui est collé à notre quartier sorcier. Maman dit que ce bar moldu est tenu par des sorciers nés moldus qui savent comment s'occuper des clients moldus ou des sorciers qui connaissent rien à ces gens. Maman et moi on a donc pu commander une boisson en gallion (c'est la monnaie sorcière mais vous le savez déjà je pense) puis s'asseoir dans un coin pour regarder la rue moldue à travers la vitre. Je sais que ce n'est pas courageux mais on a peur d'aller dehors au milieu des moldus toutes seules. Le serveur nous a porté un thé glacé pour Maman et un coca cola pour moi comme ça j'ai pu tester le truc que Dudley a décrit. C'est bon mais ça pique un peu._

_J'ai beaucoup regardé la fenêtre et j'ai vu ainsi un monsieur sur un truc avec les deux roues donc Maman a dit que c'est surement comme la moto de Dudley mais pour les adultes. Maman et moi on a regardé les vêtements des moldus. C'est vrai que c'est différent car nous on met pas de shorts et j'ai jamais mis un pantalon. Maman en a parfois mais elle les porte sous des casaques ou tuniques asiatiques quand on est en Asie. Donc je mets que des robes parce que les pantalons de femmes c'est bizarre pour les sorciers. _

_On a aussi écouté la musique moldue qui est différente (j'avais déjà entendu la musique chez Robert qui a un truc avec la radio et le machin cassette). Vous avez des cassettes comme lui ou des disques ? __Chez moi, Papa aime Celestina Moldubec c'est une chanteuse sorcière, moi je préfère les Bizzar' Sister comme mes frères (c'est un groupe sorcier) et Maman elle aime les chansons asiatiques. J'ai bien aimé la chanson La Bamba mais y avait aussi un truc qui chantait bien même si Maman aime pas : le moldu à la radio a dit que ça s'appelle Queen : vous connaissez ?_

_Pour les cartes : j'ai plein de doubles donc je peux vous en donner pour commencer puis on pourra faire des échanges. _

_A bientôt Pansy.__ »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux petits garçons reçurent une missive au contenu bien plus grave:

« _ _Chers Harry et Dudley, _

_Je vais bientôt aller en pension à Londres (je veux pas et ma maman non plus mais c'est Papa qui décide). Je vais bientôt vous écrire comme les moldus je crois (la moldue de la pension a dit à Maman que les élèves donnaient leur courrier au concierge et c'est lui qui envoie tout à la poste). Je sais que je ne serais plus dans le monde sorcier donc je pourrais peut-être plus vous envoyer de cartes de chocogrenouilles ou autres. Mais voulez-vous rester mes amis quand même ? _

_Je vais écrire à Toorj que c'est mieux si on ne se voit pas avant mon départ (sinon j'aurais trop de peine et lui aussi) mais je voudrais continuer de vous écrire à tous les deux car je me sens moins seule comme ça. Maman me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et que j'irai pas en pension longtemps mais que je dois rien dire à Papa ou Toorj (Papa nous cherchera d'abord chez lui mais à vous je peux le dire car il vous connait pas). __J'ai peur que Maman arrive pas à me sauver et que je reste à la pension. Mais je suis méchante car je ne devrais pas souhaiter de partir de la pension car cela veut dire que Maman quittera Papa à cause de moi puis on partira en Mongolie toutes les deux…_

_J'aime beaucoup la Mongolie : Maman dit que c'est notre pays aussi et moi je parle, lis, écris mongol. Moi je veux bien y aller mais c'est si loin de Toorj, mon papa, Milady, Britannia, mes frères ou mon cousin Théodore. Cet après-midi, Maman m'a emmené chez Mr Rogue à Cokeworth (Harry il est chez lui pour quelques jours mais je ne sais pas s'il va te recevoir car il est très occupé) : la maison de Mr Rogue est dans un quartier très moche avec plein de maisons vides. Il y a des gens dans des quartiers à coté mais pas beaucoup dans le sien. _

_Mr Rogue a préparé une potion pour moi : ce truc me ferait perdre le machin ADN de mon papa et je deviendrais la copie de ma maman si on doit fuir. Mais je veux pas boire cette chose sinon le truc de mon papa s'en va et je serai plus sa fille. Maman a pas insisté pour le moment car Mr Rogue lui a dit de me laisser le choix mais Maman dit que c'est une possibilité si elle obtient pas rapidement ma garde totale (Maman veut pas que Papa puisse décider pour moi) au Magenmagot mongol. J'ai demandé à Mr Rogue si le Magenmagot existe aussi chez les moldus mais il m'a dit que non. Mr Rogue a dit que c'est un peu comme un tribunal moldu. _

_Maman m'a emmené hier soir en Mongolie grâce au décalage horaire (Maman appelle ça comme ça : il y a huit heures de plus en Mongolie qu'en Angleterre : quand il est minuit à Londres, c'est huit heures du matin en Mongolie). Mon papa a rien vu car il dormait dans son lit pendant que nous on est allée au Magenmagot mongol (celui de Grande-Bretagne aiderait pas Maman d'après elle). Là-bas on m'a fait des compliments pour mon mongol (je le parle bien pour une petite fille pas née en Mongolie) puis on m'a posé des questions._

_ J'ai dit combien j'étais triste car mon papa a honte de moi et veut me mettre en pension. J'ai tout dit sur mes frères, mon grand-père, ma tante, Ridge, mes mensonges sur la pension et la méchanceté des enfants sorciers (oui j'ai pas osé vous le dire mais y a des gens qui m'aiment pas et me trouvent laide comme Milady mais elle, elle est pas laide. On m'appelle Pékinois ou Cracmolle). _

_D'habitude y a peu de papas ou mamans qui veulent garder leurs enfants cracmols mais le Magenmagot mongol ont écouté Maman. Les sorciers vont l'aider à avoir ma garde et le dire eux au Magenmagot britannique qui pourra pas dire non à leur décision car je suis pas qu'anglaise mais aussi mongole par Maman. Les sorciers mongols vont faire ce qu'ils peuvent pour faire les papiers avant mon départ en pension le 10 août mais Maman m'enlèvera de la pension si les papiers arrivent pas assez vite. _

_Je suis triste et je pleure en cachette car mon papa est content que j'aille dans une bonne pension mais moi je veux pas y aller : c'est trop loin de Maman ou lui. Maman dit que c'est la faute de Papa donc je dois pas être triste si on s'en ira plus loin s'il ne change pas d'idée , je vais aller encore plus loin. Mais moi je me sens coupable car c'est ma faute si ma maman quittera mon papa et ma faute si mes frères ont honte de moi. Je suis méchante car je devrais dire à Maman de pas me sauver de la pension comme ça elle reste avec Papa et mes frères mais moi je veux pas aller là-bas... _

_Pansy.__ »

Les deux garçons éprouvèrent une peine immense pour la fillette puis Harry se promit de ne pas oublier Pansy et de lui écrire régulièrement. L'enfant se jura aussi de se battre plus tard pour tous les petits cracmols du monde afin qu'il n'y ai pas une autre injustice de ce genre.

* * *

De son coté, Robert-Bruce écrivait aussi à Pansy qui lui répondait aussitôt puisque son père ne le lui interdisait plus. Toutefois, l'enfant estimait que la fillette n'osait pas aller le voir car elle n'était toujours pas rassurée malgré ses propos sur le fait que les cousins n'avaient pas plus de bébés cracmols que les autres . Le petit garçon affirmait également ne jamais l'abandonner et faisait de son mieux pour suivre son traitement afin de faire plaisir à Pansy. Malheureusement, Robert-Bruce connut un profond abattement après la réception de la lettre où la petite fille lui annonça son prochain départ :

« _ _Toorj, _

_Mon papa a trouvé une bonne pension à Londres et on l'a visité. Les gens ont l'air gentil mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller même si je suis obligée. Maman pourra venir me voir une fois par semaine mais elle m'a dit qu'elle lancera des sorts de confusion aux moldus et veut venir tous les jours car elle veut pas rester sans me voir pendant tout ce temps. Les gens ont dit que je pouvais venir avant la rentrée si je voulais car ils organisent des trucs pour ceux qui restent à la pension pendant les vacances. Mon papa dit que c'est une bonne idée comme ça je m'habitue. Il dit que je serais moins triste bientôt car la pension est bien et j'aurais plein d'amies (y a que des filles dans cette pension). Papa a dit que je peux venir te voir souvent avant mon départ le 10 août si je veux mais je sais pas trop. _

_Toorj c'est pas que je veux pas te voir mais c'est dur si on se voit un peu puis je m'en vais. Tu dis que tu m'oublieras pas mais t'es un sorcier donc tu penseras plus à moi quand tu iras sur le Chemin de Traverse en septembre pour manger une glace chez Florian Fortarômes et moi je serais très loin de toi. Tu t'habitueras à mon absence car les petits sorciers seront tes nouveaux amis maintenant que t'es comme eux. Ensuite, tu iras à Poudlard et tu oublieras totalement la petite cracmolle qui deviendra « rien » comme l'a dit Ridge. _

_Alors je me dis que je veux pas souffrir plus parce que c'est déjà très difficile maintenant. C'est pire si on se voit puis je m'en vais ou tu m'oublies non ? Parce que moi je t'oublierai pas mais toi oui c'est sur (Ridge l'a dit et j'y crois)._

_Je sais : tu m'as dit de venir chez toi pour toujours mais ce serait dur car tu feras la magie ou tu parleras de Poudlard avec les autres et moi je vous regarderai dans mon coin (je vois déjà mes frères le faire, mon cousin Nott est plus gentil donc il parle d'autre chose quand je vais chez lui mais bon il en parle quand je suis pas là). __S'il te plait occupes-toi bien de Milady et Britannia pour moi._

_Bon en tout cas, je suis contente que tu vas bientôt sortir de l'hôpital._

_Pansy. __ »

Robert-Bruce abattu n'accepta pas ce départ et en voulut particulièrement à son oncle penaud qu'il tenait responsable de ce gâchis. L'enfant l'accusa d'avoir traumatisé la petite fille au point qu'elle préférait aller en pension plutôt que de rester auprès de lui, de peur de finir mise de coté comme un « rien ». L'écossais tenta de modérer les propos de son neveu mais ce dernier lui ordonna de le laisser tranquille et de sortir.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **_

_**Alors que pensez-vous de cet échange épistolaire ou encore de l'amitié entre les trois enfants ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant d'après vous ? Quelqu'un va-t-il parvenir à convaincre Parkinson de redresser le tir avant la tragédie annoncée ou non ? Harry va-t-il enfin rencontrer Rogue ou ce dernier va laisser sa porte close ? Enfin, quelle répercussion l'histoire de Pansy peut-elle avoir sur l'esprit d'Harry, ses actions ou son attitude plus tard ? **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Bonjour à tous et bon week-end,**_

**_Comme vous le savez, j'ai du monde chez moi donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Mais il y avait un truc qui me trottait dans la tete depuis des jours et le voici. Ce chapitre est très court mais disons qu'il traite quelque chose de très important à mes yeux après le petit passage sur les Parkinson et je ne voulais pas le noyer plus tard dans un autre chapitre. _**

**_Merci à tous pour vos reviews dont celles de Guest et Adenoide, c'est vrai Harry est très loyal comme a dit Guest, qu'il sait se faire des amis et il est très intelligent émotionnellement parlant (je reprends tes propos car ils sont parfaits). Pour ce qui est de Rogue, je ne dirais pas qu'il est fondamentalement méchant mais son enfance malheureuse, les tourments subis à cause des Maraudeurs, son passé de Mangemort et sa solitude maintenant l'ont rendu ainsi. En fait, Rogue est rongé par l'amertume car il se considère responsable de la mort de Lily à cause de ses révélations à Voldemort. Je ne pense pas qu'il ai eu vraiment une vie après ça mais qu'il s'est renfermé dans sa douleur ou encore sa haine contre James. _**

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt. **_

* * *

Les jours suivants, Dudley et Harry continuèrent d'écrire à Pansy pour la rassurer sur le maintien de leur amitié puis ils tentèrent de l'aider en lui donnant plusieurs détails sur l'école primaire dont ceux plus concrets fournis par leurs parents. Ces derniers finirent même par écrire une lettre à Mrs Parkinson pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école, les modalités d'inscriptions dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse envoyer sa fille là-bas au lieu de la voir finir en pension. Ensuite, Harry l'avait glissé dans l'enveloppe en compagnie de celle des deux enfants.

En raison de leurs propres gestes cruels envers Harry avant la maladie de Dudley, les Dursley ne se permettaient pas de juger le père de la petite fille qui lui n'enfermait pas son enfant dans le placard mais la mettait en pension parce qu'il estimait que c'était la meilleure solution pour elle. Toutefois, ils pouvaient comprendre la douleur de la maman et la peur de Pansy donc ils désiraient les aider de leur mieux si c'était possible. Leurs propos furent donc rapportés par Naraantuya par son mari convaincu de sa soudaine connaissance du système moldu grâce aux explications de Nalaa. Parkinson affirma avoir préféré envoyer Pansy dans une école de ce genre, néanmoins, sa permanence à la maison poserait de nombreux problèmes :

« _ Naraantuya, je te jure que j'aurai inscrit Pansy à l'école machin la plus proche d'ici si c'était possible même si le village des moldus est à trente kilomètres.

\- Alors pourquoi nous ne le faisons pas ? Insista Naraantuya.

\- Les gens sont en train de nous fuir ou de nous ignorer à cause de Pansy et tu le sais. Nous sommes en train de perdre beaucoup d'argent mais ce n'est pas ça le pire : les garçons subissent les moqueries des autres enfants ainsi que la suspicion des gens. Beaucoup de sorciers commencent déjà à dire à leurs propres gosses de ne pas épouser les nôtres plus tard à cause du risque de mettre au monde des petits cracmols comme Pansy. Rappela Parkinson.

\- …

\- On ne peut donc pas condamner les garçons en continuant de laisser Pansy ici. Elle ira en pension et reviendra à la maison durant les vacances mais personne n'en saura rien. Conclut donc Patrick.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! Protesta sa femme.

\- Je sais mais souviens-toi que tes parents en font fait de même avec Nalaa pour que tu puisses vivre normalement puis ton père a continué pour épargner également ton frère. Batajii et toi ne trouviez aucun conjoint avant mon arrivée puis le départ de Nalaa. Donc c'est la meilleure solution pour les garçons et Pansy aussi. Rappela Patrick en bon Serpentard._ »

Naraantuya ne put rien répliquer mais elle se promit de s'enfuir rapidement avec Pansy. En attendant, la fillette continua d'écrire aux petits Dursley et à Robert-Bruce qui tentait de la convaincre de s'installer chez lui au lieu d'aller en pension.

* * *

De son coté. Rogue ne s'intéressait aucunement à la correspondance de la petite fille avec son cousin mais il attendait impatiemment les nouvelles lettres de Potter transmises par Naraantuya. Le sorcier s'efforçait de maintenir une attitude impassible, néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur cet enfant manifestement très différent du gosse Potter imaginé par Severus durant des années. Certes, ce gamin vivait maintenant dans une gentille famille mais le Serpentard se souvenait parfaitement des propos de Pétunia devant la tombe de Lily. Aussi, Rogue savait que la petite enfance d'Harry fut manifestement aussi difficile comme la sienne. Le sorcier détestait de tout cœur James Potter, néanmoins, il n'avait jamais souhaité voir le fils de Lily subir telles choses.

En effet, le gamin détenait la tête de Potter mais les yeux verts de Lily : ce détail avait troublé Severus tout comme l'intérêt de l'enfant envers lui. Le sorcier estimait que le gosse ne devait pas rien savoir sur sa bêtise qui provoqua la traque des Potter et des Londubat par Voldemort. Autrement, le petit garçon ne le chercherait pas du tout pour devenir son ami mais pour le tuer. Severus était cependant gêné par le fait que le petit garçon ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'image qu'il s'était fait puisque le petit Harry avait spontanément offert son aide pour sauver son cousin malgré les méchancetés précédentes de son cousin.

Le gosse était courageux, voire, un peu tête brûlée comme son père pour foncer ainsi sans s'interroger sur les conséquences, néanmoins, Severus estimait que la « bonté » de ce mioche envers les autres ou encore son intérêt envers lui l'ami de sa maman n'était pas du tout des traits hérités de James Potter qui se foutait bien des malheurs des autres à Poudlard. Aussi, Harry avait donc pris cette tendance du coté de la belle et douce Lily. Rogue retint un soupir en songeant à cette femme tant aimée qu'il avait ensuite bêtement perdue à cause d'une insulte malheureuse. Il se souvint également des propos entendus cette fameuse partie de la prophétie répétée à Voldemort, ce qui provoqua le malheur des Potter et la mort de Lily. Rogue s'était ensuite engagé à protéger le fils de Lily, car il estimait cette promesse comme un fardeau expiatoire.

Toutefois, Severus ne savait plus trop quoi penser car le petit Harry demandait toujours de ses nouvelles à Pansy. D'après les lettres de l'enfant, il s'était mis à lire avec attention le manuel de botanique et désirait également apprendre quelques rudiments de potion dans l'espoir de se rapprocher de Mr Rogue grâce aux potions plus tard. Cette initiative prenait Rogue totalement au dépourvu car aucun élève n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'attitude envers lui. Le sorcier comprenait fort bien les raisons de ses élèves en raison de son très mauvais caractère, cependant, l'intérêt innocent du petit Dursley (Severus l'associait plus aux Dursley qu'à Potter) le troublait.

Quelques jours plus tard, le résumé lettre suivante le remplit de surprise au point que Naraantuya dut lui montrer le petit mot d'Harry pour lui prouver ses propos :

« _ _Chère Pansy,_

_J'aimerai t'inviter pour ma fête le 31 juillet ainsi que ta maman. Je serais vraiment content si tu viens. Maman m'a dit d'écrire mon adresse exacte en-dessous pour que ta maman puisse nous trouver. Hermione sera là donc tu pourras la voir si tu viens et Robert viendra que si tu viens (il est sorti de l'hôpital) toi aussi. Il y aura pas mes amis de l'école car ils sont en vacances avec leurs papas et mamans ou en colonie (ils disent que c'est bien la colonie mais Maman trouve qu'on est trop petits encore pour aller là-bas). Donc on sera que nous, Auntie, Papa et Maman (Ridge vient pas car Robert est en colère contre lui et veut pas qu'il vienne). Je sais que t'es triste et j'espère que ton papa ne t'enverra pas en pension mais je voudrais vraiment que tu viennes pour te voir au moins une fois avant ton départ._

_Enfin, Pansy, j'aimerai inviter Mr Rogue : j'ai demandé à Maman qui était surprise mais elle a dit oui donc il peut venir à la maison sans soucis. J'ai pas de hibou pour lui écrire donc tu peux lui donner ou envoyer son carton d'invitation (c'est Dudley et moi qui avons faits les invitations avec des gommettes, des feutres et du papier) s'il te plait ?_

_Tu crois qu'il va se fâcher ? Moi j'espère pas car je veux vraiment l'inviter pour le voir et lui poser plein de questions sur Lily. Je ne veux pas l'embêter mais simplement savoir des choses sur elle et puis je suis très curieux sur lui. Pansy dis-lui que je serai très content qu'il vienne et il doit pas s'inquiéter car je veux qu'il dépense ses sous pour un cadeau. Mon cadeau c'est qu'il vienne._

_Merci beaucoup Pansy pour lui donner mon carton (envoie-le par Snowy si tu vois pas Mr Rogue en ce moment) et j'espère que tu viendras toi aussi._

_Harry._ _ »

* * *

Rogue abasourdi avait lu cette lettre avant de relire son carton d'invitation découpé et décoré par le petit Harry. Il avait observé une espèce de gâteau d'anniversaire décoré de bougies puis les mots _Invitation à la fête d'Harry Dursley_ écrits avec des feutres, le POUR MR SEVERUS ROGUE en noir, ainsi que les gommettes utilisées pour décorer le carton d'invitation. Enfin, l'enfant avait également rédigé un petit mot de sa main avant de le glisser à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe :

_« _ Cher Mr Severus Rogue,_

_Je sais qu'on se connait pas mais je m'appelle Harry : j'ai deux mamans dont Lily Evans (Maman Pétunia dit que je dois cacher le reste donc les sorciers que j'ai rencontrés ne me connaissent pas sous mon autre nom. Je suis seulement Harry Dursley pour eux) et Maman Pétunia. Vous avez beaucoup connu Maman Lily donc j'aimerai tant vous voir, vous parler et poser des questions sur elle. Maman Pétunia a dit que mon papa James et elle n'étaient pas gentils avec vous avant. Elle a dit aussi que vous étiez très amis avec Maman Lily puis vous vous êtes disputés. Moi je sais pas ces choses mais comme dit Papa Vernon c'est très loin car c'est le passé. _

_Maman Pétunia avait honte de me dire ces choses, elle ne sait pas trop ce que Papa James vous faisait mais ça devait être méchant. Papa Vernon dit que les enfants sont parfois méchants mais qu'ils changent quand ils grandissent. J'espère que mon papa James avait changé quand il est devenu grand car c'est pas bien de se moquer des gens et j'aime pas ça. Moi aussi j'ai eu un type à l'école qui m'a beaucoup embêté : il s'appelle Jeff et se moquait de moi tout le temps, il voulait me casser mes lunettes mais Dudley lui a donné des coups de pieds et Jeff a arrêté. _

_Dudley c'est mon frère : au début il n'était pas gentil et Maman et Papa non plus mais ils ont changé à cause de la maladie de Dudley. Ils sont maintenant très gentils, c'est ma famille et je l'aime. Mais j'aimerai aussi savoir des choses sur vous et sur Maman Lily (j'ai qu'une photo d'elle). Maman Pétunia en parle mais elle sait pas tout sur Lily à l'école. _

_On va bientôt aller à Cokeworth vous savez ? Je peux venir vous voir là-bas si vous ne venez pas à la fête ? (moi je serais vraiment content si vous venez à ma fête le 31 juillet mais Maman est pas sure que vous voulez venir à cause d'elle et de Papa James). _

_Maman et Papa sont d'accord donc on vous attend au 4 Privet Drive : c'est pas grave si vous portez pas de cadeau (mon cadeau c'est que vous venez !). _

_Harry._

_Ps : les gens invités ne savent pas que j'ai eu un autre papa ou une autre maman. Maman Pétunia m'a dit de vous le rappeller une deuxième fois car c'est pour ma sécurité._ »_

* * *

Severus abasourdi tourna et retourna son carton entre les mains ainsi que le premier message d'Harry à son intention car il n'avait jamais reçu d'invitations à un gouter d'anniversaire hormis ceux de Lily mais l'enfant ne s'y rendait jamais.

En effet, Severus ne voulait pas se présenter les mains vides, ni subir les moqueries des autres gosses dont Pétunia. Aussi, cette invitation le laissait sans voix car personne ne l'invitait jamais LUI le Batard graisseux ou la chauve-souris des Cachots ou encore Snivellus pour les Maraudeurs… Il était également surpris par les propos d'Harry mais aussi les révélations de Pétunia sur son comportement et de James Potter. Severus estimait cependant qu'elle avait bien fait de démystifier James Potter qui était certes un héros de la guerre à vingt ans, mais également un gamin capricieux, mal élevé et tortionnaire envers lui à Poudlard. Severus se souvint que ce type l'avait pris en grippe dés leur première année à cause de leur rivalité sous-jacente envers Lily. Rogue n'était pas un saint non plus et il détenait beaucoup de choses à se reprocher mais c'était ce Potter et ses suivants qui avaient commencé…

Les yeux du sorcier se posèrent de nouveau sur le carton d'invitation totalement inattendu et le message d'Harry puis il se demanda comment le petit garçon pouvait se montrer aussi gentil. Rogue estimait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de niaiserie de sa part mais bien d'une certaine candeur, voire, un certain charisme capable de changer les gens à son contact puisque Pétunia était devenue plus gentille. Les ressentiments de Severus envers James étaient donc maintenant mêlés à la de la curiosité à l'égard du petit Harry: aussi, le sorcier décida de réfléchir sérieusement au sujet de cette invitation…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le chapitre est court mais franchement, l'invitation de Rogue par Harry me semblait mériter son propre espace. **_

_**A bientôt ou à septembre !**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Je m'excuse si le rythme de parution de mes fiction est toujours au ralenti mais j'ai toujours du monde chez moi jusqu'à jeudi puis je serais en France du 2 septembre au 13 pour aller voir ma famille :)- donc je n'écris pas beaucoup en ce moment et seulement selon l'inspiration. En ces jours, c'est Merci Harry qui m'inspire mais je n'abandonne pas mes autres fictions ;). **_

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une fiction malgré les vacances, j'ai pu écrire en mp aux inscrits mais je tiens aussi à remercier Thaouka, Guest et Adenoide. **_

_**Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Le 31 juillet 1987, Harry follement excité arpenta la maison de long en large sous le regard amusé de Pétunia en attendant l'arrivée de ses invités. Hermione fut la première à sonner à la porte en compagnie de ses parents. Les Granger conversèrent un moment avec Pétunia puis ils déposèrent les bagages d'Hermione dans la chambre d'amis.

En effet, le 31 juillet tombait un vendredi donc Pétunia avait proposé aux Granger d'héberger Hermione pour tout le week-end car cela permettrait à la fillette de s'habituer à eux avant le départ en Ecosse. Au bout d'un moment, les Granger repartirent puis Dudley et Harry furent ravis de garder leur amie avec eux. Après le départ des adultes, les deux petits garçons lui montrèrent le livre de Pansy évoqué dans leur lettre. Hermione s'intéressa aussitôt au bouquin mais les deux garçons parvinrent à l'en distraire donc elle se promit de le lire plus tard. En attendant, la petite fille curieuse demanda à Harry si Robert et sa cousine seraient présents :

« _ Robert et Pansy vont venir ou pas ?

\- Oui Robert va venir et Pansy aussi, même si elle a hésité à cause de ses soucis. Affirma Harry.

\- Son papa l'envoie toujours en pension ? Demanda Hermione peinée.

\- Oui. Avoua Harry soudainement triste.

\- Enfin, on ne sait pas si Mr Rogue vient ou pas. Intervint Dudley pour changer les idées de son frère.

\- Il n'a pas répondu à ton invitation ? Demanda Hermione à Harry.

\- Non mais Maman m'avait dit de ne pas trop espérer car Mr Rogue a eu beaucoup de problèmes avec mon premier papa et ma première maman. Expliqua Harry.

\- Ah… Sut seulement dire Hermione._ »

* * *

Enfin, la sonnette retentit puis le petit Harry se précipita sur la porte avant de saluer sa tante Marge. La moldue souhaita un bon anniversaire à son neveu et salua aussi les deux autres enfants. Enfin, les époux Mac Kintosh se présentèrent également en compagnie de leur fils encore en convalescence mais qui parvenait enfin à supporter le transplanage. Les petits Dursley et Hermione se précipitèrent aussitôt sur Robert amaigri qui répondit à leurs questions sur sa santé tout en cherchant Pansy des yeux, Le petit garçon constata son absence mais ne dit rien afin de ne pas plomber l'ambiance. Il observa ensuite les ballons puis reprit la parole :

« _ Vous êtes invités à ma fête pour ma première magie. Dit Robert-Bruce.

\- D'accord ! Affirma Duddy toujours partant pour les fêtes.

\- Désolé mais je n'ai pas pu vous attendre pour mon autre fête car mes amis moldus ont organisé une fête surprise pour mon retour de l'hôpital donc j'en savais rien. Spécifia Robert.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si on n'a pas pu venir à l'autre fête mais si je comprends bien, nous allons donc rencontrer des sorciers ? Interrogea Hermione curieuse.

\- Oui surtout leurs enfants car les adultes ne s'intéressent pas à ces fêtes. Répondit Robert.

\- Qui sont ces petits sorciers ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Alors il y aura d'abord les sept enfants Weasley car leur papa connait bien le mien depuis Poudlard. Affirma Robert-Bruce.

\- Ils sont sept ? S'étonna Dudley.

\- Oui. Confirma

\- Ça doit être bien ça pour jouer tous ensemble ! estima Harry songeur.

\- Je ne sais pas : je suis enfant unique. _Rappela Robert._ En tout cas les Weasley n'ont qu'une fille : Ginevra, le reste c'est que des garçons.

\- La pauvre : ce doit être très dur pour elle. Estima Hermione.

\- Elle sait se défendre donc ça va. Modéra Robert-Bruce.

\- Il y a aura d'autres enfants sorciers ? Interrogea Dudley.

\- Oui Ernie Mac Millan, Cormac Mac Laggen, leurs frères et sœurs puis d'autres personnes car mon papa veut fêter ma magie puisqu'il avait peur que je sois un cracmol. Répondit Robert-Bruce.

\- Et Pansy elle vient aussi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Ça je ne sais pas : j'aimerai bien mais elle dit qu'elle est occupée avec ses valises pour la pension. J'espérais qu'elle vienne ici pour pouvoir lui parler. Avoua Robert d'un ton soucieux.

\- Elle va venir car elle l'a promis. Le rassura Harry.

\- J'espère. En tout cas, j'ai emmené Milady pour qu'elle puisse la voir. Affirma Robert tout en montrant le chien dans les bras de Nalaa._ »

* * *

Une minute plus tard, Pétunia leur montra l'arrivée de _Snowy_ puis Harry curieux saisit aussitôt le message avant de rassurer Robert sur le maintien de la présence de Pansy à la fête mais également son retard simplement du à un contretemps. Le petit Mac Kintosh acquiesça et tenta de s'amuser avec les autres en attendant l'arrivée de sa Pansy.

Les quatre petits moldus s'amusèrent donc un moment avec les jouets des petits Dursley dont la fameuse moto jusqu'à dix-sept heures au moment du retour de Vernon qui avait pu rentrer à l'avance après avoir effectué des heures supplémentaires durant la semaine. Le moldu salua ses enfants ainsi que leurs invités avant de complimenter Robert sur sa meilleure mine, même si l'enfant n'était pas encore totalement rétabli. Il chercha ensuite la petite Pansy du regard mais sa femme l'informa du contretemps des Parkinson. Harry attendit encore une demi-heure puis Pétunia proposa d'aller chercher le gâteau d'anniversaire malgré son refus :

« _ Non Maman : Pansy et Mr Rogue ne sont pas encore arrivés. Protesta Harry.

\- Mais Harry c'est déjà dix-sept heures trente : Mr Rogue ne viendra probablement pas et le problème de Pansy doit être manifestement très long. Tenta Pétunia tout en réprimant un frisson en disant _Mr Rogue_.

\- … (silence d'Harry profondément peiné par l'absence de Mr Rogue ainsi que de Pansy sa nouvelle amie).

\- Viens souffler ton gâteau d'anniversaire Harry : on gardera une part pour Mr Rogue, Pansy et sa maman. Proposa Vernon pour consoler son fils._ »

C'est alors qu'Harry sursauta après avoir entendu la sonnerie retentir et courut jusqu'au portail où il trouva une femme asiatique mais aussi une petite fille eurasienne vêtue d'une robe très classique, voire, démodée depuis au moins deux siècles aux yeux des moldus. Harry curieux observa aussitôt la fillette aux yeux noirs de jais en amande, ses cheveux lisses ornés de nombreux rubans, ses jupons à n'en plus finir sous sa robe et son joli sourire. Mrs Parkinson amusée ne put alors s'empêcher de songer que sa fille faisait déjà des ravages auprès des garçons malgré les moqueries des petits sang-purs convaincus de sa laideur à cause de son statut cracmol. Ensuite, Pansy se ressaisit et parla la première malgré sa timidité :

« - Hello Harry et Bon Anniversaire ! Tenta Pansy encore abasourdie par la vision des pavillons de Privet Drive car elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux moldus.

\- Pansy tu es venue finalement : je suis si content ! Hurla Harry à la petite Parkinson surprise mais amusée par l'enthousiasme de son ami moldu.

\- Bonjour Harry. Intervint également Mrs Parkinson.

\- Bonjour Mrs !

\- J'espère que nous ne sommes pas trop en retard mais il nous a fallu du temps pour régler plusieurs détails puis notre « ami » nous a conduits jusqu'ici car je me perds très facilement dans les endroits moldus. Expliqua Naraantuya.

\- Votre ami ? Demanda Harry surpris car il n'y avait personne auprès de la fillette et de sa mère.

\- N'avez-vous point invité une autre personne Mr Po… Dursley ? Intervint une voix au timbre très particulier qui s'etait reprise à temps pour ne pas donner le premier nom de l'enfant.

\- Où êtes-vous ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Ici Mr Dursley. Rétorqua Severus Rogue en apparaissant dans le dos d'Harry et à l'intérieur de la propriété sans se soucier des bonnes manières.

\- Mr Rogue c'est bien vous ? Demanda aussitôt Harry joyeux en se tournant sans se soucier du fait que le sorcier avait voulu le surprendre par derrière.

\- Oui jeune homme. Rétorqua Rogue qui avait pris soin de déployer sa cape et toute sa panoplie pour se donner une apparence imposante.

\- Merci d'être venu Mr Rogue ! Sut seulement dire Harry ravi qui se précipita sur le sorcier totalement stupéfait par la vision d'un tel enthousiasme à sa vue car la Chauve-souris des Cachots provoquait toujours la peur des enfants, voire, même des adultes.

\- Hem oui… Répondit Severus abasourdi et gêné par l'étreinte d'Harry qui l'enlaçait sans se soucier de l'aspect rébarbatif de l'adulte ou encore son air pincé.

\- C'est mon plus beau anniversaire : car vous êtes là Mr Rogue et toi aussi Pansy ! Surenchérit Harry sincère.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi peu méfiant ou familier avec les inconnus Mr Dursley ? Tenta Rogue pour reprendre contenance.

\- Non car Papa m'a appris qu'il ne faut pas s'approcher des inconnus mais vous, vous n'êtes pas un inconnu car vous êtes l'ami de Lily ! Affirma Harry.

\- Mm oui. Répondit Rogue vraiment pris de court par l'attitude de cet enfant minuscule et binoclard mais dont il émanait vraiment un charisme indéniable. De plus l'éclat de ses yeux démontrait sa sincérité, ce qui troublait le sorcier car seule Lily s'était montrée aussi spontanée avec lui avant leur dispute.

\- J'aimerai tant savoir des choses sur elle et Maman dit que vous êtes celui qui la connaissez le mieux. _Avoua Harry. _ Vous voulez bien me dire des choses sur elle ?

\- Nous verrons Mr Dursley mais pas aujourd'hui et encore moins dans votre jardin ou devant les passants. Lily doit être évoquée plus tard en toute discrétion. Rétorqua Rogue d'un ton légèrement plus sévère.

\- Oui c'est vrai vous avez raison Mr Rogue ! Réalisa Harry en songeant que personne ne se doutait qu'il portait le nom des Potter.

\- Au fait, vous devriez faire entrer Miss Parkinson ainsi que sa maman car ce n'est pas bien de laisser vos invitées dehors. Dit Rogue troublé qui se réfugiait dans son sens de la répartie pour tenter de se défaire de son trouble face à cet enfant si ressemblant à James physiquement mais dont les yeux et l'âme semblaient issus de Lily. De plus, ce gosse lui donnait raison, ce qui le changeait totalement de ses élèves ou de James Potter.

\- Oui : Pansy rentre et vous aussi Mrs ! Affirma Harry avant d'ouvrir le portail.

\- Mrs Parkinson a eu quelques affaires à régler et moi aussi donc nous avons du venir plus tard. Expliqua ensuite Rogue tout en examinant le beau jardin ou encore le pavillon mais aussi les moldus ainsi que les Mac Kintosh sur le perron. _ »

* * *

Rogue ne put alors s'empêcher d'éprouver une immense satisfaction à la vue de la gêne de Pétunia car cette pimbêche ne s'attendait probablement pas à son arrivée. Toutefois, le sorcier s'était enfin décidé à répondre à l'invitation du gamin à quatorze heures cinquante mais il ne voulait pas arriver les mains vides. Aussi, Rogue avait demandé à la petite Pansy ce que le gosse pouvait désirer avant d'entraîner les deux Parkinson au Québec afin de trouver un cadeau particulier.

En effet, ce genre de choses ne se trouvait pas en Grande-Bretagne pour le moment donc il avait décidé d'aller chercher ce « cadeau » dans un village sorcier où le sorcier était certain de pouvoir s'en procurer. Le sorcier avait emmené la petite fille avec lui pendant que Naraantuya en profitait pour discuter avec son avocat sorcier mongol au sujet de la procédure en cours pour la garde de Pansy. D'habitude, Rogue n'aurait jamais voulu s'encombrer d'un gosse en-dehors de Poudlard mais la petite Parkinson avait suivi les directives du sorcier depuis l'histoire de la première lettre donc le Serpentard la tolérait d'avantage que les autres morveux. De plus, elle s'était révélée assez intéressante car la petite avait su répondre à ses questions sur la flore et détenait vraiment de très bonnes bases comme Naraantuya l'affirmait. Elle savait aussi trier des ingrédients et les découper donc cette enfant intéressait Rogue. Enfin, Naraantuya les avait rejoints pour se rendre ensemble chez les moldus.

Ensuite, Severus se ressaisit puis saisit l'un des paquets tenus par les Parkinson. En réalité, le « paquet » était recouvert d'un tissu pour le moment mais le sorcier était bien content de sa surprise car il était convaincu que les Mac Kintosh n'y avaient pas songé et Pétunia ne savait pas du tout comment se procurer cette chose. Entre-temps, Robert se sentait encore trop affaibli pour courir mais il hâta son pas afin de rejoindre Pansy en compagnie de Milady follement excitée par la vision de sa maîtresse pendant qu'Harry contemplait _Mr Rogue_ comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde à ses yeux. L'enfant n'était pas du tout en train de tomber amoureux de l'adulte mais il était simplement heureux de rencontrer enfin l'ami d'enfance de sa maman Lily.

Contrairement aux élèves de Poudlard, Harry n'était pas impressionné par l'aspect de Severus Rogue car il savait déjà que l'apparence n'était pas tout, sinon, Vernon et Pétunia seraient restés méchants avec lui, même après la guérison de Dudley. De plus, lui-même était auparavant traité de laideron, voire, de serpent à lunettes par ses camarades avant les coups de Dudley destinés à faire taire les idiots à l'insu des parents… Aussi, le petit garçon était curieux face à la cape de l'adulte également troublé par l'attitude de l'enfant totalement différente de celle de son père malgré leur ressemblance physique. Severus faisait toujours preuve d'une grande maîtrise de soi, ce qui lui permettait de maintenir une attitude détachée, néanmoins, le regard du petit garçon lui faisait retrouver Lily, ce qui provoquait de nombreux remous en lui.

* * *

De son coté, Pétunia assistait anxieusement à l'échange entre Severus Rogue et Harry avant de se reprendre seulement au moment où Vernon lui saisit le bras afin d'aller à la rencontre des sorciers ainsi que de la petite fille. Il tendit ensuite sa main au sorcier afin de le saluer même si Vernon Dursley était secrètement apeuré par l'allure de ce type bien plus impressionnant que les Mac Kintosh encore en retrait pendant que Robert accaparait déjà Pansy sans laisser l'occasion à Dudley ou Hermione de l'approcher. En son for intérieur, Severus réprima un sourire narquois à la vue de la gêne de Pétunia manifestement inquiète à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait révéler sur elle. Enfin, le sorcier saisit la main du mari moldu qui prit donc la parole :

« _ Bonjour Mr Rogue et Mrs Parkinson, bonjour aussi à toi Pansy : bienvenue chez nous, je suis vraiment content que vous soyez venu car Harry espérait vous rencontrer.

\- Bonjour Mr Dursley, Pétunia. Salua Rogue.

\- Severus… Sut seulement dire Pétunia gênée.

\- Bonsoir Mr et Mrs Dursley, c'est très gentil à vous de nous avoir invité. J'espère que notre arrivé tardive n'a pas perturbé le déroulement de la fête. Intervint Naraantuya.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas : nous vous avons attendu pour le gâteau. Répondit Pétunia bien plus rassurée par cette femme que par Rogue.

\- Oh j'en suis navrée. S'excusa Naraantuya.

\- Non ce n'est pas grave : je voulais attendre Mr Rogue et Pansy pour souffler mes bougies ! Affirma Harry.

\- Cela fait très longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus Pétunia. Affirma Rogue d'un ton faussement doucereux. Le sorcier était finalement content d'être venu, ne serait-ce que pour s'amuser un peu aux dépens de Pétunia qui n'espérait probablement pas sa visite contrairement au gamin…

\- Oui très longtemps. Répondit Pétunia.

\- Bon je pense qu'Harry sera enfin d'accord pour souffler ses bougies : il ne voulait pas le faire tant que Pansy et vous n'étiez pas arrivés. Intervint Archibald Mac Kintosh.

\- Bonjour Mr Mac Kintosh, Mrs Mac Kintosh. Affirma Rogue.

\- Bonjour Mr Rogue. Répondirent les deux époux.

\- Et voici ma sœur : Marjorie. Dit Vernon en présentant sa sœur.

\- Bonjour Mrs Marjorie c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer tout comme votre frère Mr Dursley. Dit Rogue d'un ton volontairement plus cordial envers les deux Dursley qu'envers Pétunia._ »

* * *

Pendant la contemplation d'Harry sincèrement captivé par Rogue, les enfants s'étaient rapprochés de Pansy après que Robert ai cessé de l'accaparer par ses promesses ou encore ses affirmations sur son refus de la perdre car le gamin se moquait de leur parenté ou du statut de sa Pansy. Il voulait également l'épouser plus tard malgré les craintes de la fillette convaincue de finir abandonnée par Robert qui finirait par lui préférer une sorcière. Ensuite, Hermione curieuse observa la robe très éloignée des standards moldus mais vraiment jolie avant de saluer la petite cracmolle :

« _ Bonjour Pansy moi c'est Hermione : je suis contente de te rencontrer. Affirma Hermione.

\- Bonjour Hermione, moi aussi je suis contente. Et toi tu es Dudley j'imagine : merci pour tous tes mots gentils ! Répondit Pansy avant de sourire à Duddy rose de plaisir face à de tels propos.

\- De rien Pansy : je suis bien content de te voir moi aussi ! Affirma le petit garçon.

\- Alors c'est ici que vous habitez ? Demanda la fillette très curieuse.

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez un joli jardin. Dit Pansy sincère.

\- Pansy adore les fleurs ! Intervint Robert tout en restant auprès de sa chérie pour montrer aux deux autres garçons que la place n'était pas libre.

\- C'est normal car elle a un nom de fleurs : Maman a plein de pensées de l'autre coté du jardin. Affirma Dudley amusé par le manège de Robert soudainement inquiet par la vision de la sympathie entre Pansy et Duddy.

\- Les enfants que diriez-vous de rentrer comme ça Harry soufflera enfin ses bougies ? Intervint Pétunia._ »

* * *

Harry voulut aussitôt faire les honneurs du 4 Privet Drive à Rogue partagé entre la stupeur, l'incrédulité et un soupçon d'amusement face à l'attitude du petit garçon. Ce dernier n'oubliait cependant pas Pansy, ni sa maman donc il fit également de son mieux pour les mettre à l'aise. Rogue connaissait le monde moldu et ne fut pas surpris par de nombreux objets contrairement aux deux Parkinson même si elles reconnurent tout de suite la radio ou encore la télévision. Vernon se sentit aussitôt à l'aise avec la sorcière car il était en terrain connu et ne passait pas pour un ignorant. Il lui expliqua donc de nombreuses choses puis conseilla à sa femme de lui montrer l'électroménager plus tard.

En attendant, les Parkinson s'installèrent à table où elles partageaient les places d'honneur avec Severus très surpris par le carton d'invitation posé devant son assiette à dessert. Le petit Harry voulut leur servir à boire mais son père Vernon affirma s'en charger à la vue de l'excitation de son fils. Malgré sa répugnance pour les produits moldus associés à son père, Rogue accepta un verre de jus de fruits tout en retenant un éclat de rire à la vue de la stupéfaction de Pétunia. Décidément, cette petite fête était vraiment surprenante aux yeux de Rogue qui n'aurait jamais cru avoir envie de rire un jour depuis la rupture de son amitié avec Lily. Le sorcier en profita pour s'amuser aux dépens de Pétunia par ses questions soi-disant innocentes ou encore ses demandes polies pour se faire resservir à boire par la jeune femme qui lui donna également de nombreuses pâtisseries parmi celles proposées puis du thé.

Severus ne chanta bien évidemment pas _Happy Birthday Harry_ avec les autres car ce n'était pas son style mais il fit un bel effort en affichant une expression neutre et non son air sévère habituel. Le sorcier se fendit même d'un applaudissement en compagnie des autres pendant qu'Harry soufflait ses bougies sous le flash du polaroid de Dudley et l'objectif du caméscope de Vernon. Une minute plus tard, le sorcier resta encore une fois surpris par la joie sincère du petit garçon qui le remercia de nouveau pour sa visite et voulut poser avec lui pour une photographie souvenir. Severus abasourdi fut également le premier servi car Harry décréta que la première part du gâteau était pour lui. Le sorcier observa ensuite les invités saisir les cadeaux puis Severus afficha une fausse modestie et affirma donner le sien en dernier.

Effectivement, Rogue tenait à conserver l'effet de surprise jusqu'au bout donc il suivit sans broncher les autres devant le garage moldu où Vernon et Pétunia sortirent la petite moto d'Harry sincèrement ravi. Le petit garçon voulut la tester quelques minutes puis Dudley nota le regard intéressé de Pansy avant de lui proposer de tester la sienne. En effet, le petit garçon était agréablement surpris par l'intérêt de leur nouvelle amie puisqu'Hermione ne s'intéressait pas à la moto. Pétunia voulut cependant donner un pantalon à la fillette car sa robe ne serait vraiment pas pratique sur ce genre d'engin.

Naraantuya observa la tenue d'Hermione puis elle saisit sa baguette et transforma la robe de sa fille en un tee-shirt vert amande, un caleçon blanc doté de petites fleurs vertes puis les bottines furent transformées en sandalettes. Pansy surprise observa un instant ses nouvelles affaires puis elle se sentit un peu nue sans sa robe mais la fillette finit par trouver ces choses bien plus pratiques que ses nombreux jupons. La petite fille curieuse observa de nouveau la moto avant d'écouter les explications de Dudley, Harry mais aussi de Vernon conscient de l'inexpérience de la petite Pansy. Ce fut donc Dursley qui aida la fillette à grimper sur la moto avant de la démarrer mais il tint l'engin afin de ne pas la voir tomber puisque la petite fille surprise avait lâché les commandes après avoir entendu le bruit au démarrage.

Naraantuya inquiète observa Pansy juchée sur cet engin, néanmoins, Vernon la rassura et continua de tenir la fillette euphorique qui fit quelques mètres en moto sous la direction du moldu. La fillette se contentait de rester juchée sur la moto mais elle était déjà contente ainsi et rêvait de savoir maîtriser cet engin un jour. De son coté Toorj exigea de ses parents une moto lui aussi puis affirma à Pansy la faire monter sur _SA moto à lui_ en Ecosse ainsi sans se soucier du regard hilare de Dudley conscient de sa soudaine jalousie. Or, Duddy aimait bien Pansy mais il ne songeait pas du tout à une fiancée contrairement à Robert manifestement dingue de la fillette selon les estimations du petit Dursley mais aussi d'Hermione amusée par la situation.

* * *

Enfin, Pansy demanda à descendre puis le petit groupe retourna à l'intérieur afin de continuer la distribution des cadeaux. Harry reçut donc des jouets moldus de la part d'Hermione ainsi que des Mac Kintosh puis le kit du petit potioniste de la part des deux Parkinson. Harry follement excité observa aussitôt le mini chaudron, les ingrédients ainsi que le matériel fourni dont un petit livret de recettes. Rogue affirma aussitôt que cela ressemblait un peu à la panoplie du petit chimiste chez les moldus :

« _ Cela ressemble un peu au jeu du petit chimiste chez les moldus : Lily en avait un durant son enfance.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda Harry intéressé.

\- Oui mais elle a fini par préférer les potions et c'était l'une des meilleures élèves en potions à Poudlard. Affirma Rogue.

\- Je ne sais pas encore faire des potions mais j'ai lu le livre que m'a donné Pansy pour connaitre les plantes des sorciers. Avoua Harry.

\- Mm c'est un bon début mais il faudra beaucoup travailler pour obtenir le niveau de Lily. Répondit Rogue pour tester la volonté du gamin.

\- Je le ferai Mr mais vous : vous ne voulez pas m'aider pour apprendre les potions ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je ne donne jamais de cours particuliers car je suis très occupé à l'école. Commença Severus.

\- Oui euh… Je comprends. Dit Harry penaud.

\- Néanmoins, je pourrai faire une exception l'été d'ici un ou deux ans si vous me prouvez votre motivation par vos efforts pour étudier les livres que je vous enverrai. Finit par déclarer Severus lui-même surpris par ses paroles après la vision de la tristesse du gamin.

\- C'est vrai ? Se reprit aussitôt Harry en lui dardant un regard empli d'espoir et surtout similaire à celui de Lily.

\- Oui mais vous devez également avoir de bonne notes à l'école primaire car je ne veux pas vous voir négliger votre éducation moldue pour vous consacrer seulement aux potions. Je ne sais pas si votre maman vous l'a dit mais sa sœur Lily était parmi les premières de sa classe à l'école primaire. Révéla Severus tout en jouant le jeu devant les Mac Kintosh et Parkinson inconscients de se trouver devant Harry Potter car les sorciers estimaient que l'enfant était un né moldu qui appréciait autant sa tante Liliana surnommée Lily comme la petite Lilymay puisque c'était la première sorcière de la famille.

\- C'est promis Mr Rogue ! Affirma Harry.

\- Mr Dursley : sachez que l'art des potions n'est pas facile car la magie ne peut pas vous aider dans cet art si particulier. L'avertit Rogue.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda innocemment Harry.

\- La baguette ne vous servira à rien car elle n'est pas utilisée pour l'art de concocter une potion. Or, les potions requièrent de la patience, de la passion, du génie et de la rigueur. Affirma Rogue.

\- Et des connaissances aussi. Estima Hermione.

\- Oui des connaissances aussi Miss Granger mais ce n'est pas tout car un singe savant peut parfaitement suivre la recette et la rater s'il ne perçoit pas le moment propice où il doit insérer ses ingrédient, la manière de les tailler ou le frémissement du chaudron. Il ne s'agit donc pas simplement de tout savoir sur les ingrédients, ni d'apprendre les recettes par cœur mais de pratiquer avec rigueur et intuition. Martela Rogue à Hermione.

\- …

\- Bien évidemment, on ne devient pas un expert en potion dés le premier jour mais la pratique et la passion permettent à une personne sincèrement motivée de faire de grandes choses. Renchérit Rogue.

\- Quelles choses ? Demanda Dudley curieux.

\- Vous pouvez soigner des gens, créer des potions pour améliorer leur vie ou encore d'autres choses. Dit Rogue tout en omettant soigneusement de parler des poisons pour le moment.

\- Wow vous pouvez soigner des gens avec vos potions Mr Rogue ? Demanda Harry sincèrement admiratif.

\- C'est possible car les médicomages utilisent des potions pour soigner leurs patients mais parfois certaines personnes sont déjà trop malades pour que les potions fassent effet. Modéra Rogue.

\- Oui mais vous avez raison: c'est très important les potions car on peut aider les gens avec. Donc la magie n'est pas tout. Conclut Harry songeur.

\- Exact jeune homme donc ne vous contentez pas de lire des livres et prenez exemple sur Miss Parkinson qui connait déjà de nombreuses choses. Ainsi, votre amie a commencé à apprendre l'art des potions en aidant sa mère pour le moment. Dit Rogue.

\- Mais Pansy peut donc faire des potions même sans magie ? Demanda Robert curieux.

\- Toorj je ne fais pas de magie mais je ne suis pas bête ! Protesta Pansy vexée tout en continuant de caresser Milady.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça : je te jure ! Jura Robert penaud.

\- Mr Mac Kintosh : votre parente détient une intelligence que certains enfants trop gâtés et imbus d'eux-mêmes n'ont pas malgré leur baguette. Miss Parkinson ne pourra peut-être pas passer ses Aspics plus tard mais elle est déjà bien plus apte à préparer des petites potions innocentes que des élèves de première année dans mon cours. Intervint Rogue d'un ton doucereux mais sévère en même temps.

\- Merci Mr Rogue. Affirma Pansy qui rosissait sous les compliments du sorcier.

\- N'oubliez pas Miss Parkinson : les potions vous permettraient de trouver votre voie plus tard si vous désirez rester dans le monde sorcier. Certaines personnes se font grassement payer pour réaliser des potions particulières donc ces sorciers ne se soucieront pas de votre statut mais de vos capacités. Insista Rogue.

\- Autrement, tu peux aussi t'intéresser aux soins des animaux ainsi que des créatures magiques car il n'y a pas besoin d'Aspics pour devenir vétomagique mais simplement de suivre une formation professionnelle. Affirma Naraantuya.

\- Oui, je continuerai d'étudier les potions. Claironna Pansy.

\- Et de t'entraîner sur ton petit chaudron. Insista Naraantuya.

\- Euh le kit de potion d'Harry n'est pas dangereux au moins ? Demanda Vernon à Mrs Parkinson.

\- Non : il est adapté aux enfants donc le feu sous le chaudron ne s'allume que si l'artefact détecte la main d'un adulte au bout de l'allumette. De plus, les couteaux sont émoussés donc ils ne peuvent pas se blesser. Ma fille a le même kit que votre fils Harry depuis l'autre jour donc j'ai pu constater que ce truc est très sur. Le rassura Naraantuya.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup pour vos explications Mrs Parkinson. Répondit Vernon rassuré.

\- De rien Mr, c'est un réel plaisir de pouvoir échanger nos connaissances car je connais le monde de la magie mais pas le votre même si je vais devoir m'y adapter pour aider Pansy. Aussi, vos explications sont les bienvenues et m'aident beaucoup. Affirma Naraantuya.

\- Mais de rien Mrs. Se rengorgea Vernon rassuré par la réciprocité des échanges.

\- Enfin, je suis contente de l'amitié entre nos enfants car Pansy se sent mieux grâce à ça. Affirma Mrs Parkinson._ »

* * *

Enfin, Harry remercia encore une fois Rogue toujours stupéfait par ses propos ainsi que la perspective de donner des cours privés au fils de Lily un jour. Severus avait toujours cru détester cet enfant qu'il tenait responsable de la mort de sa mère, cependant, le sorcier commençait à réaliser que le gosse était très loin de ressembler à son père malgré la similitude de leurs traits. Ainsi, le petit Harry se montrait respectueux au lieu de le narguer ou le provoquer comme ce fumier de James Potter. Rogue ne pensait pas devenir une maman poule pour le petit Dursley, néanmoins, cette rencontre lui donnait de quoi réfléchir durant les prochains jours.

Ensuite, Severus chassa ses pensées car l'enfant curieux s'approchait du paquet recouvert du tissu. Le sorcier l'invita aussitôt à baisser le pan de tissu puis Harry émerveillé resta un instant sans voix à la vue du _Snowy Owl_ majestueux qui émit un son afin de le remercier pour lui avoir enfin rendu la lumière du jour. Le petit garçon contempla l'oiseau puis le sorcier mais ne sut pas quoi lui dire car l'émotion bloquait ses mots. En revanche, Rogue content de lui reprit la parole :

« _ Miss Parkinson m'a dit que vous désiriez un oiseau comme le sien donc nous sommes allés le chercher dans une animalerie sorcière au Québec.

\- Il est magnifique : je ne sais pas quoi dire Mr Rogue ! Affirma Harry ému.

\- Rien : cette femelle est pour vous. Déclara Rogue.

\- Merci… Dit Harry émerveillé.

\- De rien. Répondit Rogue incertain de ce qu'il devait dire car personne ne le remerciait jamais.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Rogue : Harry voulait vraiment un hibou mais nous ne savions pas comment faire pour lui en trouver un donc merci. Intervint Pétunia gênée et stupéfaite par la soudaine générosité de ce type.

\- Merci Mr Rogue c'est vraiment un beau cadeau pour Harry. Renchérit Vernon.

\- Dites Mr Rogue : je pourrai vous écrire maintenant qu'on s'est vu ? Demanda Harry.

\- Vous avez un hibou Mr Potter donc je vous conseille de l'utiliser. Dit Rogue en guise de réponse. _ »

Ensuite, il ouvrit la cage pour que l'enfant puisse saisir la chouette puis Harry salua sa nouvelle amie avant de la baptiser Hedwige comme l'un des personnages évoqués dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Rogue donna ensuite des explications aux Dursley sur les nécessités du volatile qui chassait ses proies lui-même mais aimait bien les friandises comme le miam hibou. Au bout d'un moment, Rogue prit congé de l'assistance dont Harry qui se jeta encore une fois sur lui et l'enlaça sans se soucier de la stupeur de l'adulte. Enfin, Rogue se concentra puis disparut sous le regard admiratif d'Harry face à son transplanage.

* * *

_**Voilà. j'espère que cette première rencontre vous a plu. Je n'ai pas beaucoup donné de détails mais j'aime bien laisser une place d'interprétation personnelle à chacun. Que pensez-vous de cette rencontre ou encore l'attitude de Rogue à la vue d'Harry mais aussi Pétunia ? Bon je ne me voyais pas transformer Rogue en Bisounours donc il reste un peu peau de vache mais c'est son charme MDR. **_

_**Pour ce qui est d'Hedwige, je voulais vraiment que ce soit Rogue qui offre son premier hibou ou chouette (c'est le même mot en anglais) à Harry et pas Hagrid . De toute façon, l'histoire était déjà changée puisque les Dursley laisseront bien évidemment Harry recevoir sa lettre donc Harry ne verra pas Hagrid débarquer le 31 juillet 1991 ;)- **_

**_J'ai lu que les Snowy Owl ont une durée de vie de dix ans mais certains hiboux durent jusqu'à vingt-cinq ans ou plus. Donc on peut dire qu'Hedwige aurait été livrée ensuite au Royaume du Hibou depuis le Quebec et achetée par Hagrid seulement en 1991 si j'avais gardé la version officielle. Enfin, je sais que je suis plus pointilleuse d'habitude mais Hedwige vivra probablement plus que dix ans car il n'est pas question qu'elle meurt durant la scolarité d'Harry (je ne suis pas une experte en volatile mais je suppose qu'il faut au moins un an pour entraîner un hibou à porter le courrier donc Hedwige a au moins un an). _**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord je vous demande pardon pour mon retard mais comme vous le savez, j'écris cette fiction avec plus de soin que les autres donc ça met parfois du temps :). Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne parmi les réponses en MP ou les guest: Guest 1 et 2, Adenoide. J'ai encore une fois apprécié la review de l'un des deux Guest car elle a parfaitement décortiqué et analysé l'attitude de Rogue. Franchement, bravo :)**_

_**Pour ce qui est de mon style, j'avoue qu'il est parfois très enfantin voire, gnagnan ou Oui-OUI ici car nous sommes encore durant l'enfance de nos héros (Harry vient d'avoir sept ans) mais il changera durant leur adolescence. Pour ce qui est des autres fictions, je ne saurais pas dire mais c'est vrai qu'elles sont moins dures que mes écrits personnels donc je peux toujours tenter de m'améliorer si vous pensez que ça ne va pas. Aussi, merci à tous pour les critiques constructives car parfois il faut que quelqu'un corrige le tir de l'auteur pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Par contre, j'avoue que le style enfantin restera encore un peu dans cette fiction ou du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée des lettres pour Poudlard qui marqueront la fin de l'enfance et le passage à l'adolescence. **_

_**Au sujet du terme vétomagique, j'ai vu qu'il est employé dans plusieurs fictions donc les deux termes cohabitent. De plus, la Rowling n'a pas mentionné l'équivalent des vétérinaires dans les œuvres )les enseignants des soins de créatures magiques comme Hagrid ne sont pas des vétos pour les animaux des particuliers ou autre, même si le garde-chasse s'occupe des animaux du domaine de Poudlard) ou sur Pottermore d'après mes recherches mais bon je peux bien évidemment me tromper donc je m'excuse à l'avance en cas d'erreurs. **_

_**Enfin pour répondre à Adenoide, ils rencontreront bien les enfants des familles citées mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'avoue n'avoir jamais songé à faire autant de chapitres pour cette fiction mais maintenant je souhaite vraiment l'écrire avec soin donc je la rallonge de beaucoup mais c'est ainsi plus soigné et détaillé au lieu de la bâcler. **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Severus Rogue releva la tête de son plan de travail après avoir entendu des petits coups à sa vitre. Le sorcier nota aussitôt le Snowy Owl posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant d'ouvrir cette dernière afin de faire entrer l'oiseau. La jeune Hedwige se posa majestueusement sur le dossier d'une chaise puis Rogue saisit le message accroché à sa patte. Une minute plus tard, le Snowy Owl repartit après avoir reçu du miamhibou non pas de la part du propriétaire de la demeure mais de la petite Pansy Parkinson également présente et qui aidait Rogue à effeuiller des plantes particulières achetées à Naraantuya Parkinson.

En effet, Severus Rogue devait préparer des potions pour l'un de ses clients secrets mais le potioniste n'avait pas le temps d'effeuiller toutes ses plantes à la main puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le faire à l'aide de la magie sous peine de modifier les propriétés de la mixture. Aussi, le sorcier s'était souvenu de la petite Parkinson et l'estima capable de lui rendre service. Le sorcier proposa donc à Mrs Parkinson de _donner un cours de botanique à la petite_. Une fois informée de la proposition, Pansy s'était empressée de d'accepter au lieu de rester toute seule à la demeure familiale puisque ses frères étaient chez les Goyle.

De son coté, Patrick Parkinson croyait sa fille chez les Mac Kintosh chargés de montrer des trucs moldus à la fillette en prévision de son départ en pension d'après Naraantuya. Aussi, le Britannique ne se doutait absolument pas que sa femme cherchait de nombreuses choses y compris illégales pour le compte de Rogue afin de mettre de l'argent de coté. Il n'imaginait pas non plus l'application de à dépouiller les plantes de leurs feuilles afin d'en apprendre le plus possible dans l'espoir d'obtenir un moyen de subsistance plus tard puisque la fillette estimait finir abandonnée par son père avant ou après sa majorité.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue lut le message d'Harry :

« _ _Cher Mr Rogue, _

_C'est la première fois que je fais porter un message par Hedwige donc j'espère qu'elle va vous trouver. C'est aussi ma première lettre pour vous : je voulais d'abord vous dire merci pour ce beau cadeau et pour votre visite. Je suis vraiment très content de vous avoir vu car c'était mon rêve et j'espère qu'on se verra bientôt à Cokeworth. Papa a dit qu'on partira le 6 de chez nous puis on restera là-bas jusqu'au 12 donc je voulais savoir si je peux venir vous voir chez vous durant ces jours ? J'aimerai beaucoup vous vous parler et vous poser des questions sur Maman Lily. _

_Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger non plus car Pansy m'a dit que vous êtes souvent occupé donc c'est vous qui me direz si et quand je peux venir chez vous. Je ne sais pas où est votre maison mais nous, nous serons à la maison des parents de Maman Pétunia et Lily donc vous pouvez venir me chercher là-bas d'après mes parents. Maman dit que cette maison est à elle et à moi maintenant car j'ai eu la part de Maman Lily depuis qu'elle est au Ciel. Mais pour moi ça reste la maison de mes deux mamans même si je suis content d'y aller pour voir la chambre de Lily et ses choses. _

_Maman a pas beaucoup de choses de Maman Lily donc j'espère trouver des trucs à elle pour savoir comment elle était. Enfin, j'espère pouvoir en parler avec vous car Maman dit toujours que vous la connaissez mieux qu'elle. _

_Je n'ai pas encore utilisé le kit de potions car Maman préférerait que la maman de Pansy ou vous, vous soyez là pour me montrer comment l'utiliser. Est-ce que vous pourrez me montrer si je viens chez vous ? _

_J'espère vous voir Mr Rogue. _

_A bientôt Harry_._ »

* * *

Après sa lecture, Rogue resta encore une fois surpris par la volonté du petit Harry de nouer un véritable contact avec lui. Le sorcier s'était confiné dans la solitude depuis la rupture de son amitié avec Lily et fréquentait les autres humains seulement en raison des conventions sociales ou de ses propres intérêts. Severus n'avait donc pas l'habitude de recevoir du monde chez lui à l'Impasse du Tisseur, néanmoins, il était toujours aussi curieux sur le gosse _Harry Dursley_. Aussi, il décida de le recevoir avant de contempler son laboratoire dans sa cabane de jardin rigoureusement propre, néanmoins, le sorcier songea que Pétunia ne laisserait pas le gamin le suivre jusqu'ici si la maison n'était pas dans le même état. Or, Rogue n'avait pas fait d'efforts de propreté, ni de rangement dans cette baraque depuis des années car il occupait seulement la cabane de jardin en guise de laboratoire après s'être aménagé un mini réduit en guise de salle-de-bains et une mezzanine pour y dormir.

Le sorcier se souvint du regard critique de Naraantuya lors de sa première visite arrivée chez lui mais la jeune femme n'avait rien dit. Ensuite, elle ne s'était pas non plus exprimée sur le sujet aujourd'hui puisque Pansy restait dans la cabane de jardin et n'allait pas à l'intérieur de la maison. La jeune femme venait souvent contrôler sa fille mais sa présence ne dérangeait pas Rogue car la Mongole était extrêmement silencieuse afin de ne pas les déranger durant leur labeur. Severus appréciait ce trait de caractère également présent chez la fillette qui parlait volontiers avec ses amis d'après ce qu'il avait vu hier mais qui était capable de savoir se taire afin de se concentrer lorsque c'était nécessaire. Le Serpentard retourna ensuite à l'objet principal de ses pensées : la visite du petit Dursley puisqu'Harry n'était pas un Potter à ses yeux.

Il estima que Pétunia ne serait pas aussi complaisante que Naraantuya consciente de la permanence de sa fille dans la cabane propre et non la maison. Aussi, cette moldue insipide risquait d'empêcher son précieux rejeton de venir chez lui si l'extérieur puis l'intérieur de la maison lui semblaient repoussants. Or, Severus Rogue entendait bien faire ravaler sa morgue à Pétunia certainement convaincue qu'il vivait dans un taudis. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Rogue décida donc de faire un effort sans se douter de subir _l'effet Harry_. Cette expression était maintenant employée par Marge sincèrement convaincue que la candeur ou la bonté du gamin transformait les gens, néanmoins, elle n'en parlait à personne et encore moins au principal intéressé afin de ne pas le voir prendre la grosse tête.

En attendant, Rogue songeur attendit le retour de Naraantuya avant de poser une question aux deux Parkinson au sujet de la maison :

« _ Est-ce que vous inviteriez quelqu'un ici s'il s'agissait de votre demeure ?

\- Tout dépend de la nature de l'invité. Répondit Naraantuya d'un ton prudent pour ne pas vexer le sorcier.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Interrogea Rogue.

\- Eh bien, l'état de votre maison ne me dérange pas, ni Pansy car nous savons que vous vivez dans votre laboratoire et pas dans votre demeure. Enfin, je pense qu'un homme ou l'un de vos clients ne se soucierait pas de ces choses non plus mais une femme risque de s'inquiéter rien qu'à la vue de votre entrée si vous comptez l'inviter à prendre un verre à l'intérieur de la maison. Répondit Naraantuya avec tact.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas une femme mais un gosse qui veut me rendre visite : le petit Dursley. Vous pensez que la maison n'est pas assez bien pour lui ? Demanda Rogue légèrement moqueur.

\- Harry serait très heureux de vous revoir et ne regardera pas la maison Professeur Rogue mais sa mère n'aimera pas votre maison. Intervint Pansy de manière diplomatique.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Miss Parkinson ? Interrogea le sorcier.

\- Maman regarde toujours l'état des lieux où on va donc cette maman fera pareil. En plus, elle est malade de ménage : c'est Dudley qui me l'a dit. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, donc Pétunia pourrait empêcher Harry de venir, même si je l'emmenais voir mon laboratoire seulement ? S'enquit Rogue.

\- Oui Professeur car cette moldue n'est pas comme Maman qui sait que je viens seulement ici. Elle va donc avoir peur de la maison rien qu'à la vue de la cour car elle n'aime pas les mauvaises herbes, ni la poussière ou les vieilles peintures. Duddy m'a dit que sa maman fait repeindre les murs de la maison tous les ans. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, donc il me faudrait désherber et repeindre la maison. Estima Rogue soudainement prêt à montrer à Pétunia qu'il était sorti de sa misère lui aussi et bien mieux que la moldue car il s'était débrouillé tout seul contrairement à elle qui s'était dégotée un mari pour se faire entretenir.

\- Oui, il faut aussi nettoyer et faire les vitres… Tenta Pansy.

\- Il faut aussi tapisser ou repeindre les murs, refaire votre salle de bains et réparer les meubles sinon Mrs Dursley risque d'avoir peur. Renchérit Naraantuya.

\- Il me faudrait vraiment refaire toutes ces choses ? Protesta Rogue qui se foutait de l'avis des autres en général mais pas cette fois-ci car le gosse voulait venir le voir, Or, le fils de Lily ne pourrait pas le faire si Pétunia le lui interdisait à cause de l'état de la maison. Rogue était convaincu que Pétunia serait ravie de le voir laisser tomber Harry mais il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

\- Oui, ce serait mieux Professeur sinon la maman d'Harry ne va pas vouloir qu'il vienne. Insista Pansy._ »

* * *

Naraantuya conserva un silence poli pour ne pas vexer le sorcier, néanmoins, son expression suffit pour faire comprendre à Severus la justesse des propos de la petite fille. Le sorcier pouvait rapidement nettoyer la demeure grâce à la magie, cependant, il était convaincu que ce ne serait pas suffisant aux yeux de Pétunia qui se doutait bien que sa maison ressemblait à un taudis puisque l'Impasse du Tisseur faisait toujours partie d'un quartier très pauvre contrairement à d'autres. Or, Rogue pouvait tout accepter sauf les moqueries de l'une de ses Némésis. En son for intérieur, Severus estima son désir de changer les choses du à son défi contre Pétunia donc il était loin d'imaginer que son inconscient aspirait à un peu de changement après tant de solitude. Le sorcier était cependant conscient de ses lacunes en matière de décoration puis il fit une proposition aux deux Parkinson :

« _ Je peux tout nettoyer grâce à la magie mais il faut rénover toute la demeure, y compris le jardin devant et derrière donc je vous donnerai de l'argent si vous achetez ce qu'il faut. Enfin, je vous donnerai une récompense si vous décorez la maison à ma place. Proposa Rogue d'un ton tranquille mais qui équivalait à un ordre plus qu'à une demande polie.

\- Nous pouvons vous aider mais les meubles doivent être moldus sinon mon mari va se demander ce que je fais dans les magasins du Chemin de Traverse. Enfin, vous devriez les choisir vous-même sinon, ils risquent de vous déplaire. Répondit Naraantuya.

\- Et puis le papa et la maman d'Harry seront rassurés puis ils le laisseront venir vous voir s'ils voient des meubles moldus. Ajouta Pansy.

\- Mm, vous avez raison: il vaut mieux que je vienne sinon vous risquez de me choisir des choses qui ne me conviennent absolument pas et qui finiront incendiées. Cokeworth a son propre centre commercial donc nous irons là-bas. Décréta Rogue même s'il n'avait pas remis le pieds dans des édifices moldus à Cokeworth depuis de nombreuses années.

\- D'accord et vous: vous me montrez ce dont Pansy a besoin chez les moldus. Décréta Naraantuya.

\- Je ne veux pas faire les magasins pour les enfants. Rétorqua Rogue.

\- Je ne vous le demande pas Professeur mais je ne sais pas où me procurer des affaires pour ma fille donc j'aimerai que vous me montriez les enseignes des magasins. Ensuite, nous nous débrouillerons toutes seules mon enfant et moi puisque Patrick m'a donné de l'argent moldu pour acheter ce qui est demandé sur la liste fournie par la pension.

\- Bon je vous montrerai l'enseigne de ces magasins dans ce cas puis vous vous débrouillerez. Conclut Rogue rassuré puisque cette femme voulait simplement savoir où se rendre pour faire ses achats et non l'emmener avec elle.

\- Professeur Rogue je peux vous donner un conseil ? Tenta Pansy.

\- Lequel ?

\- Je sais que vous êtes très propre et que vous avez d'autres vêtements mais vous vous habillez toujours pareil. Alors soit, vous changez de styles de temps en temps, soit vous dites à Mrs Dursley que vous avez plein de robes sorcières pareilles sinon elle va croire que vous vous changez jamais. Et ça, ça lui fera peur pour Harry. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mm, ce n'est pas faux. Reconnut Rogue pas fâché par les propos de la gamine puisqu'il s'agissait d'une observation pertinente dite sur un ton poli et non une remarque insolente._ »

* * *

Ensuite, ils reprirent l'effeuillage en compagnie de Naraantuya. Le lendemain, les deux adultes utilisèrent leurs baguettes pour nettoyer toute la maison avant de s'attaquer à la mauvaise herbe puis les réparations du toit ainsi que de la salle de bains et de l'évier de la cuisine. Fort heureusement, la demeure se situait à la fin de l'impasse du Tisseur. D'ailleurs, le jardin à l'arrière donnait sur la rivière. Hormis quelques retraités, le quartier où se situait la demeure était maintenant désertée. Ces maisons « données à bas prix » par les patrons de l'usine aux ouvriers dans les années 20 se retrouvaient à présent jonchées d'écriteaux _à vendre_ depuis la fermeture de l'usine. Aussi, Rogue ne se souciait pas de ses plus proches voisins qui habitaient dans une autre rue située vingt maisons plus loin. D'ailleurs c'était dans cette même rue que se trouvait également la maison de Pétunia et Harry.

Entre-temps, Pansy finit l'effeuillage puis elle put enfin s'approcher de la bibliothèque de Rogue après avoir obtenu la permission du potioniste Ce dernier savait que la mère de l'enfant connaissait beaucoup de choses sur la magie noire assidûment étudiée en Asie donc il ne craignait pas une éventuelle colère de la jeune femme face à la présence de tels livres chez lui. De plus, Patrick Parkinson avait déjà fait lire à Pansy des grimoires en tout genre, dont plusieurs de Magie Noire après avoir noté son intérêt pour ces choses. Effectivement, Parkinson était conscient de la passion de sa fille pour la Magie Noire et il l'avait donc encouragé en lui prêtant de vieux grimoires de la famille dans l'espoir d'éveiller sa magie au contact de tous les arcanes possibles, y compris celles qui étaient interdites. A présent, Patrick déçu avait rangé les grimoires dans un coffre donc Pansy n'en lisait plus et souhaitait se plonger dans ceux du potionniste. Toutefois, Rogue ne ressentait aucune inquiétude face à la vision de la petite cracmolle qui se plongea avec délice dans l'un des grimoires. Après tout, la gamine ne ferait jamais de magie donc quelques lectures ne lui feraient rien de mal...

Pendant ce temps, Pansy fascinée lut donc de nombreuses pages tout en déplorant silencieusement son manque de magie ou encore la stupidité des sorciers anglais qui n'étudiaient plus cette Arcane pourtant si attirante. D'ailleurs, Rogue partageait son avis et s'en rendit compte au cours d'une conversation anodine:

"_ Les enfants lisent les contes de Beedle le Barde normalement mais pas vous ?

\- Je l'ai fait Professeur mais c'était avant. Répondit la fillette.

\- Avant quoi ? Demanda Rogue.

\- Avant que mon Papa ne me montre des grimoires. Avoua Pansy.

\- La Magie Noire est interdite en Grande-Bretagne Miss Parkinson. Rappela Rogue pour tester sa réaction.

\- Oui Professeur mais la loi n'interdit pas de posséder des objets ou des livres de Magie Noire d'après mon papa.

\- Vous venez de démontrer l'un des paradoxes de notre loi Miss. Approuva Rogue surpris par la répartie de cette gamine.

\- Moi je suis cracmolle donc je fais encore moins de mal que les autres puisque je lis ces trucs mais je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Alors personne ne peut rien me dire si j'aime lire ces choses. C'est un peu mes fables à moi car je trouve Beedle le Barde plutôt ennuyeux. Affirma Pansy.

\- Chacun a droit à ses lectures préférées Miss Parkinson. Reconnut Rogue curieux face à cette enfant très intelligente à ses yeux mais malheureusement privée de magie contrairement à des petits idiots comme ses frères, Goyle, Crabbe ou le petit Malefoy extrêmement gâté à son age. Enfin, Rogue avait l'impression de se revoir en Pansy lorsqu'il était un enfant isolé par les autres.. _"

Le sorcier reprit ses travaux pendant que Pansy lisait avec envie certains sorts parfaitement expliqués dans le livre et ne put s'empêcher de rêver d'utiliser l'un d'eux pour clouer le bec de cet idiot de Malefoy ou encore son père, sa tante Patricia ou son grand-père décidé à l'envoyer en pension...

* * *

Au bout de quelques heures, la fillette se détacha à regret de sa lecture afin de contempler les résultats des rénovations de la demeure. Pansy affirma aussitôt que cet endroit ne ressemblait plus à la maison renfermée entrevue auparavant. Certes, il restait encore de nombreuses choses à faire, néanmoins, le logis reluisait enfin de propreté et les sanitaires étaient de nouveau comme neufs. La fillette nota également la couleur du carrelage qui reprenait vie après des années de crasse. Le lendemain, elle passa sa matinée dans la cour de la maison composée de quelques dalles et deux carrés d'herbe puis l'après-midi dans le jardin afin d'aider sa mère à rendre vie à cet endroit. Durant l'après-midi, les deux Parkinson revinrent avant de rester surprises par la vision de Rogue vêtu d'un pantalon et une chemise moldue, ce qui le rendait plus humain tout d'un coup, voire, plus jeune. Le sorcier affirma devoir se camoufler puis il saisit sa baguette afin de modifier les robes de Naraantuya ainsi que de sa fille ou encore leurs chaussures.

Naraantuya observa sa robe à fleurs ainsi que ses sandalettes mais elle ne dit rien tout comme Pansy qui s'accrocha à sa main afin de suivre le sorcier. Ce dernier ne possédait pas de voiture et ne se rendait pas au centre commercial depuis longtemps donc ils durent marcher jusqu'à la rue voisine avant de trouver un arrêt de bus. En son for intérieur, le sorcier était convaincu d'agir pour clouer le bec à Petunia et ne réalisait pas qu'il était en train de s'ouvrir aux autres grâce à Harry, Naraantuya et Pansy, voire, de s'approcher de nouveau des moldus malgré sa haine viscérale envers son père défunt.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Rogue se tourna vers elles et affirma leur donner une première leçon afin de s'adapter au monde moldu. Il leur expliqua ainsi la fonction de l'arrêt puis Pansy acquiesça tout en observant cette rue un peu plus animée même s'il n'y avait pas foule non plus. Elle contempla un vieil homme sortir de sa maison avant de monter dans un engin similaire à celui de sa tante Nalaa donc Pansy reconnut une voiture. Ensuite, l'enfant se tut afin d'observer les gestes de Rogue qui fit signe au bus de s'arrêter. La fillette s'agrippa à la robe de sa mère également inquiète à la vue de ce vieux bus ou encore des visages taciturnes des moldus.

Rogue monta aussitôt et demanda trois tickets de bus puisqu'il avait retrouvé un peu d'argent moldu dans l'une des boites de sa mère puis les deux femmes le suivirent avant de s'asseoir aux places assignées par le sorcier. Pansy le contempla ensuite composter le ticket puis elle s'agglutina à la vitre afin de tout observer. L'enfant resta alors surprise face à l'agitation des moldus dans les voitures, sur les trottoirs ou encore les passages piétons. Au bout d'un moment, Severus Rogue attira son attention en lui montrant un énorme bâtiment appelé _centre commercial_. Le sorcier affirma qu'ils pourraient trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin pour lui mais aussi pour elle. La fillette curieuse acquiesça et contempla son nouveau mentor appuyer sur un bouton pour demander l'arrêt avant de le suivre.

* * *

Une fois sur le trottoir, les deux Parkinson observèrent avec appréhension la foule des moldus en train d'aller et venir sur le lieu appelé _parking_ puis Severus les fit entrer à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Pansy curieuse observa d'abord la porte automatisée afin de chercher à comprendre son fonctionnement puisqu'elle s'ouvrait à chaque passage mais sans magie. Toutefois, Rogue n'avait pas envie de s'attarder à l'entrée face à des moldus intrigués en raison du comportement de la fillette. Il ordonna donc à l'enfant de les suivre sa mère et lui. La fillette se ressaisit et obéit aussitôt pour la plus grande satisfaction de Severus qui n'aurait pas supporté un caprice, ni de l'insolence. Dans le hall, Pansy observa la foule puis songea que ce lieu était aussi fréquenté que le Chemin de Traverse. La fillette contempla avec curiosité toutes les enseignes des boutiques et resta également surprise par les cris d'enfants en train de se lancer des balles colorées en plastique dans un grand carré pendant que d'autres mangeaient de la nourriture aux tables d'un restaurant appelé _Mac Donald's_.

Severus fronça aussitôt les sourcils puis il affirma à Pansy qu'elle risquait de se rendre dans ce lieu :

« _ Vous finirez probablement par venir dans un de ces fast food mal famés si vous fréquentez des moldus mais il vous faudra faire très attention Miss.

\- Ah bon Professeur ?

\- Oui les gamins moldus aiment ce genre d'endroits mais la nourriture est très grasse dans ces trucs donc vous risquez de grossir comme Miss Bullstrode si vous mangez souvent ces choses. L'avertit Severus tout en jetant un regard sévère aux gamins moldus.

\- Je ne suis pas obligée de manger ça Professeur non ? Demanda Pansy effrayée.

\- Vous ne serez pas obligée de le faire tout le temps mais vous finirez probablement par y aller si vos camarades vous y invitent. Ce n'est franchement pas un lieu très sain, cependant, les petits capricieux aiment y aller parce qu'il y a des menus pour les enfants avec des jouets moldus à l'intérieur. Décréta Severus qui n'avait jamais pu y mettre les pieds durant son enfance. Toutefois, il se souvenait des moqueries de Pétunia qui lui montrait les cadeaux reçus dans son happy _meal _et ne cessait de le narguer sur le sujet.

\- C'est peut-être le restaurant où Robert est allé avec Harry et Dudley pour l'anniversaire de Duddy Maman. Réalisa Pansy curieuse mais aussi effrayée après les propos de Rogue.

\- C'est probablement celui-là Miss Parkinson._ »

Severus continua son discours au sujet de la malbouffe moldue très répandue et la supériorité de la cuisine sorcière, même s'il existait parfois de bons restaurants moldus. Les deux Parkinson écoutaient avec attention leur mentor et le suivirent jusqu'à une enseigne de magasins de meubles ainsi que d'électroménager à prix modéré. Afin de justifier son choix, le sorcier affirma ne pas désirer de meubles luxueux ou raffinés puisqu'il séjournait à Cokeworth seulement durant l'été. Naraantuya approuva son point de vue avant de le suivre. Durant la visite, la fillette s'ennuya un peu et se mit à courir dans les allées mais Rogue ne s'en soucia pas car il estimait que la gamine resterait dans les parages.

Par contre, il demanda son avis à Naraantuya sur le choix des meubles. La mongole connaissait la sobriété du maître de potion donc elle chercha avec lui des choses simples mais de bon gout. Le sorcier satisfait voulut ensuite acheter une télévision puisque celle de son père était morte depuis longtemps. Il lança ensuite un sort au moldu qui fit préparer les colis en attendant le retour de leur propriétaire. Enfin, Naraantuya conseilla à Rogue d'acheter des rideaux pour les fenêtres afin de rendre l'endroit plus beaux aux yeux de Mrs Dursley et un peu de linge de maison au cas où Pétunia déciderait de s'attarder chez lui, notamment à la salle de bains durant sa visite.

Le sorcier songeur acquiesça après avoir entendu Pansy affirmer que Mrs Dursley avait de jolies décorations dans sa salle de bains. Naraantuya proposa donc au sorcier de lui procurer du linge mais aussi quelques décorations demain puisque son mari et elle en vendaient plein. Severus Rogue accepta aussitôt de se fournir chez Naraantuya pour ces choses car il ne voulait pas rendre sa maison complètement moldue même s'il n'avait jamais coupé l'électricité et payait les rares factures. Ensuite, Pansy parla du jardin car les moldus comme Mrs Dursley aimaient manifestement en prendre soin. Le Serpentard acquiesça et emmena les deux Parkinson à la jardinerie où la fillette ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les fleurs. Après leurs achats, Rogue affirma se charger de tout ramener rapidement tout à l'heure et fit mettre tous ses colis de coté.

* * *

Enfin, le sorcier dut songer à la partie des « courses » la plus exaspérante à ses yeux : la recherche des affaires scolaires de la petite Parkinson ou encore des accessoires demandés. Severus n'avait jamais aimé s'occuper de ces choses lorsqu'il allait à l'école primaire car sa mère et lui passaient des heures chez les libraires à chercher les livres d'occasion. Le Serpentard régla donc la question des livres en affirmant à Naraantuya qu'elle pourrait donner sa liste à un libraire. Ce type se chargerait de tout lui trouver puis la jeune femme devrait seulement payer. Par contre, il affirma que la petite fille devrait endosser des vêtements moldus biens moins classiques que ceux des sorciers. Rogue montra alors à la sorcière les enseignes des boutiques de vêtements ainsi que de chaussures pour enfants. Il l'entraîna ensuite à la librairie du centre commercial où Naraantsuya observa les objets déjà connus comme les stylos grâce aux Dursley avant de s'attarder sur les cartables des moldus et les cahiers très différents des parchemins.

La jeune femme était consciente de la patience limitée de l'homme donc elle le remercia pour son aide et affirma revenir un autre jour en compagnie de sa fille avant de proposer à Rogue de rentrer. Severus satisfait acquiesça puis il alla chercher ses achats avant de lancer des sorts de confusion aux moldus qui ne s'interrogèrent donc pas sur la disparition soudaine des cartons. Enfin, le sorcier salua les deux Parkinson qui allèrent dans les toilettes des femmes afin de transplaner chez elles. Le lendemain, Naraantuya revint en compagnie de Pansy puis la sorcière montra plusieurs articles de son magasin à Rogue qui acheta le tout puisque c'était élégant et sobre. Les deux sorciers s'activèrent ensuite pour changer la teinte des murs pendant que Pansy retrouvait avec bonheur le grimoire commencé la veille.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, les adultes utilisèrent leurs baguettes afin de placer tous les meubles neufs pendant que les précédents miteux furent détruits par Severus Rogue secrètement ravi de brûler les meubles de son père. Ensuite, Pansy dut les rejoindre afin de les aider à choisir l'emplacement des décorations puis ils affirmèrent s'occuper du jardin le lendemain. Au bout d'un moment, Rogue sincèrement surpris observa son jardin maintenant doté d'un beau gazon, de rosiers, d'hortensia, de nombreuses jardinières ainsi qu'un barbecue car le sorcier s'était souvenu des moqueries de Pétunia sur le fait que Mr Evans organisait de beaux barbecues pour passer ses dimanches en famille contrairement à Tobias Rogue toujours affalé avec sa bière devant la télévision ou encore sur le comptoir du pub le plus proche.

Rogue voulait donc clouer le bec à Pétunia sur tous les points y compris le jardin qu'il avait donc décidé d'embellir grâce à une tonnelle, du mobilier de jardin en provenance du magasin des Parkinson, quelques statues et même une petite fontaine en bambou asiatique. Le sorcier possédait également deux tapis sorciers qui nettoyaient automatiquement les pieds des visiteurs à l'entrée de la maison et à l'arrière au moment de rentrer du jardin.

Sur le conseil de Naraantuya, le sorcier avait aussi installé une pendule sorcière, un tapis moelleux dans le salon, de belles étagères, quelques tableaux et tant d'autres choses sans compter la magie employée pour restaurer la salle de bains autrefois vétuste. Pansy lui avait aussi conseillé de changer la couleur des couvertures de ses grimoires ou les dissimuler aux yeux des moldus. Le sorcier avait fini par les remiser au grenier le temps de la visite des Dursley. Une fois la maison prête, Rogue estima que Pétunia ne pourrait rien dire à la vue de la peinture fraîche de la façade mais aussi de la clôture ou encore l'état reluisant de la maison.

Le sorcier avait même réintégré son ancienne chambre maintenant claire grâce à la peinture beige et surtout dénuée des anciens souvenirs pénibles. En son for intérieur, Naraantuya ne put s'empêcher de songer que l'arrivée du petit visiteur ou encore la rivalité puérile du sorcier avec la moldue étaient des points positifs puisque cela permettait au sorcier de s'ouvrir enfin aux autres mais aussi améliorer sa propre existence au lieu de continuer de vivre comme un banni dans sa cabane durant ses vacances ici, voire, un pénitent pour un motif inconnu de la sorcière. Les deux Parkinson prirent congé puis Rogue répondit enfin au petit Harry :

« __ Mr Dursley, _

_J'ai choisi pour vous un Snowy Owl parfaitement bien entraîné d'après le gérant de la boutique. Aussi, cet oiseau nommé Hedwige par vos bon soins DOIT consigner tout le courriez que vous lui confiez même s'il doit braver des milliers de kilomètres pour ça. Certes, je ne vis pas si loin de vous mais mes occupations ne m'ont pas permis de vous répondre tout de suite._

_Comme vous l'avez compris, j'ai bien reçu votre message donc je viendrais vous voir à votre demeure de Cokeworth le sept août, soit, le lendemain de votre arrivée. Ensuite, nous verrons en fonction de mon emploi du temps lorsque nous pourrons établir une date mais je pense pouvoir vous recevoir à mon propre domicile au moins une fois durant votre séjour._

_N'oubliez pas le kit de potions offert par Miss et Mrs Parkinson: nous pourrions fort bien nous en servir... _

_Signé : Maître des Potions et Professeur Severus Tobias Rogue, Directeur de la Maison Serpentard à Poudlard._ »_

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Bon j'ai conscience que le fait de voir Severus Rogue réaménager sa demeure n'était pas ce que vous attendiez ( j'ai vu dans les reviews que vous attendez la fête mais surtout la rencontre des enfants avec les Weasley avec impatience) mais je trouve les agissements de Severus assez forts. Après tout, il n'allait plus dans le monde moldu et ne songeait absolument pas à nettoyer sa demeure pour accueillir quelqu'un... _**

**_J'avoue m'interroger sur vos impressions et vos réactions (non Sevy ne fait pas le ménage avec un balai normal LOL donc il a utilisé sa baguette.)_**

**_A bientôt !_**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos réactions, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne en MP et je tiens aussi à remercier les Guest: Guest 1 et2, Miss No Name et Adenoide vous êtes tous vraiment géniaux. Je suis contente de voir que l'attitude de Severus et son changement de décor vous aient autant interpellé. Je pense qu'il ne dormira plus jamais dans son laboratoire mais dans sa maison puisqu'elle est devenue accueillante comme l'a souligné Adenoide. **_

_**Pour ce qui est du personnage de Pansy, elle interpelle beaucoup de gens tout comme sa mère ainsi que Robert-Bruce. Il faut comprendre que leurs agissements et leurs histoires vont montrer à Harry plusieurs pans de la vie des sorciers en général, des cracmols ou du monde magique. La réaction de Naraantuya peut sembler excessive mais parce que sa fille s'en va en pension. Ce qui la choque, c'est tout ce qui suit derrière car elle a déjà vu sa sœur vivre ainsi. Un gosse cracmol mis en pension ne revient pas ensuite souvent chez lui et les voisins sorciers l'oublient. En fait, les gens nient son existence ou pensent qu'il est "mort". **_

_**La sœur de Mrs Parkinson a été mise dans un internat et revenait de temps en temps mais elle n'a pas été cachée. Or, sa présence a provoqué des problèmes à sa fratrie. La mère de Pansy est donc consciente de ce fait, néanmoins, elle ne veut pas perdre complètement sa fille cloîtrée chez les moldus par le père, ni voir ses fils isolés par les autres et rester célibataires toutes leurs vies (Mrs Parkinson a trouvé un conjoint seulement parce que Parkinson ne connaissait pas sa famille et n'a pas compris les avertissements des voisins). Le père Parkinson partage le même sentiment, néanmoins, il a ses propres convictions donc il estime agir pour le mieux. Comme dit Miss No Name, il n'a pas la force d'affronter tout le monde et ne veut pas non plus finir ruiné mais disons la vérité peu de personnes en sont capables, y compris dans la vie réelle. D'ailleurs, les Weasley ne parlent pas au cousin Prewett cracmol donc même des gryffondors s'inclinent face à ces choses... **_

_**De toute façon, il y a aura bien une solution pour Pansy qu'elle soit sorcière ou non (encore un peu de patience pour le savoir). Ce personnage aura son rôle dans l'évolution d'Harry mais aussi la suite de ses aventures. **_

_**Encore une fois, bravo à Guest pour son analyse critique :)**_

_**A bientôt et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Harry était en train de jouer avec Dudley quand il aperçut un hibou s'approcher d'eux puis les deux enfants cessèrent leurs jeux afin de saisir la missive accrochée à la patte de l'animal. Après la lecture message, le petit Harry montra sa lettre à son frère avant de se précipiter sur sa mère pour l'avertir. Pétunia surprise acquiesça tout en émettant silencieusement le vœu que la maison de Rogue ne soit pas aussi délabrée que dans ses souvenirs. La moldue n'était jamais rentré à l'intérieur, ni ne s'était permise de sonner à la porte, néanmoins, elle avait suivi Rogue une fois avant d'observer ce taudis de loin.

Certes la maison était bâtie sur le même modèle que celle des Evans, néanmoins, le père de Pétunia entretenait son jardin ainsi que sa maison en compagnie de sa femme qui arrondissait leurs fins de mois grâce à sa machine à coudre puisque c'était la seule à en posséder une parmi ses voisines. De plus, Mr Evans était un contremaître à l'usine donc le moldu détenait un salaire légèrement plus élevé que celui des ouvriers. Les deux époux s'entendaient très bien donc leurs deux filles grandirent dans une ambiance sereine contrairement à Rogue. Aussi, Pétunia éprouvait une immense inquiétude à l'idée de voir Harry s'éloigner de la maison des Evans pour se rendre à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Toutefois, elle ne dit rien car Rogue s'était montré bien plus poli que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue puisque ce type ne fit aucune remarque sur son comportement précédent durant leur enfance et offrit même Hedwige à Harry. Aussi, cet homme ne devait probablement pas être si mauvais que ça. Pétunia chassa ensuite ses pensées puis poursuivit ses préparatifs sans se douter des efforts de Rogue pour rendre sa maison impeccable.

XXXX

Le 5 aout, les Granger revinrent afin de dîner avec les Dursley dont Marjorie arrivée ce matin en compagnie de Robert-Bruce également invité à Cokeworth. Hermione était partagée entre une légère tristesse à l'idée de se séparer de ses parents mais aussi la joie face à la perspective de son voyage. Mrs Granger amusée lui conseilla de bien s'amuser avant de s'entretenir avec Pétunia. Malgré les protestations des Dursley, les Granger insistèrent pour leur donner de l'argent afin de couvrir les frais d'Hermione durant toute la durée du séjour. La petite fille avait aussi obtenu de l'argent de poche donc elle pourrait s'acheter ce qui lui faisait envie. Enfin, les Granger repartirent puis Hermione dormit dans le salon avec Dudley, Harry et Robert-Bruce puisque les petits Dursley avaient organisé une soirée pyjama.

Robert avait porté des paquets de cartes explosives mais aussi des chocogrenouilles, son jeu d'échec sorciers et des bavboules pour montrer ce dernier jeu à ses amis. Les enfants curieux l'estimèrent ressemblant aux jeux de billes par certains cotés mais les garçons finirent par reprendre les cartes pendant qu'Hermione voulut jeter un coup d'œil sur les livres. Durant sa lecture, elle demanda quelques détails à Robert-Bruce qui saisit donc ses lunettes afin de lire la page indiquée. Il donna ensuite plusieurs explications à la petite fille puis Harry curieux ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question :

« _ On ne t'avait jamais vu avec des lunettes : pourquoi tu ne les porte pas tout le temps ?

\- J'en ai seulement besoin pour lire et écrire donc je les ai pas tout le temps. Et puis comme ça on ne m'appelle pas serpent à lunettes. Expliqua Robert-Bruce.

\- Ah ouais c'est mieux : on m'appelait comme ça aussi avant que Dudley donne des baffes aux méchants. Affirma Harry.

\- Ouais ! Renchérit Dudley.

\- T'as de la chance Harry. Répondit Robert.

\- Si tu as besoin, tu me montre les méchants de ton école et je les défonce comme ça ils t'embêtent plus. Proposa Dudley.

\- Merci Dudley c'est gentil mais ça devrait aller cette année car ils m'embêtent plus après avoir vu ma maladie avant ma guérison. Révéla Robert-Bruce.

\- Bon tant mieux sinon tu m'appelles et je dis à Tante Marge de m'emmener chez toi pour les punir. Déclara Dudley.

\- Merci.

\- Au fait les garçons, Dudley n'a pas de lunettes, ni Pansy : vos problèmes de vue ne sont pas de famille ? Demanda Hermione à Harry et Robert-Bruce.

\- Chez nous y a qu'Harry qui a des problèmes mais on ne sait pas encore pour Lilimay. Répondit Dudley prudent en présence de Robert-Bruce loin d'imaginer que son nouvel ami était Harry Potter.

\- Ah oui c'est un bébé.

\- Moi je n'ai pas de frères ou sœurs mais Maman m'a dit qu'elle a un frère qui a des lunettes et deux de ses enfants aussi mais pas les autres. Enfin, les frères de Pansy n'en ont pas non plus mais son cousin Théodore en met parfois. Dit Toorj.

\- Et Pansy n'a pas de lunettes. Compléta Hermione.

\- Non mais parfois je me demande si elle n'en a pas besoin. Avoua Robert.

\- Ah bon : j'ai pas vu que ses yeux étaient fatigués sans lunettes. Avoua Harry.

\- Moi je suis bien sans lunette aussi la plupart du temps mais il me les faut pour lire ou écrire, sinon, j'ai mal à la tête ou aux yeux si je reste sans lunettes puis j'ai les yeux qui piquent. Expliqua Robert-Bruce.

\- Et tu crois que Pansy a ça aussi ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Elle dit que non et sait très bien lire mais je crois qu'elle ment parce qu'elle a parfois les yeux rouges meme si elle dit que c'est parce qu'elle lit trop longtemps. Avoua Robert-Bruce.

\- Pourquoi te mentirait-elle ? Interrogea Hermione curieuse.

\- Parce que son papa dit que les filles doivent être jolies et sans lunettes sinon elles ne trouvent pas de mari plus tard. Il faut que tu saches que les sang-pures ne sont pas beaucoup habituées à travailler. La plupart veulent se marier, faire des enfants et laisser le mari s'occuper de tout. Pansy a été élevée comme ça même si sa maman travaille parce que son papa voulait lui trouver un mari riche comme celui de Patricia Nott la tante de Pansy. Expliqua Robert-Bruce.

\- Mais Pansy veut manifestement travailler si elle veut un métier ? Contesta Dudley.

\- Oui maintenant parce que son papa ne la traite plus comme avant. Elle a peur de le fâcher encore plus si elle fait pas ce qu'il et je pense qu'elle a peur de devenir moche à cause des lunettes . Estima Robert-Bruce.

\- Mais c'est faux et puis Pansy doit porter des lunettes si elle a des problèmes, sinon, elle aura de plus en plus de difficultés ! Protesta Hermione.

\- Je lui ai dit une fois mais elle dit qu'elle sait lire et a pas besoin de lunettes. C'est vrai qu'elle lit bien et plus que moi mais je la trouvais très fatiguée après ses lectures à l'hôpital. Avoua Robert.

\- Il faut qu'elle voie un docteur pour les lunettes : n'y en a pas chez les sorciers ? Demanda Dudley.

\- On dit un ophtalmo Dudley. Corrigea Hermione.

\- Il y a le médicomage : c'est lui qui se charge de tout mais Maman dit que celui des Parkinson est trop vieux et qu'il ne voit pas tout. Expliqua Robert-Bruce.

\- Alors je me demande si Pansy n'en profite pas pour cacher ses problèmes si elle a peur de devenir laide à cause des lunettes. Son papa est un idiot pour lui dire des trucs pareils ! Protesta Hermione.

\- Il n'y a pas que lui qui est un idiot : Draco Malefoy a appelé Théodore le cousin de Pansy _serpent à lunettes_ une fois donc elle veut peut-être pas subir ça aussi. Tu sais Draco Malefoy a fait souvent du mal à Pansy donc elle a peur de lui. Révéla Robert.

\- Ce Draco Malefoy l'embête ? Demanda Dudley.

\- Oh oui :Pansy ne le voit plus depuis quelques temps mais il l'embêtait souvent avant parce qu'elle ne fait pas de magie et les frères de Pansy disaient rien.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille chez lui pour le défoncer ? Proposa Dudley soudainement devenu le défenseur des plus faibles depuis qu'il protégeait Harry.

\- J'aimerai bien mais je ne sais pas où il habite : il vit dans un manoir. Déplora Robert-Bruce.

\- Alors on lui cassera la tête à la rentrée à Poudlard comme ça on vengera Pansy. Proposa Dudley.

\- Ouais ! S'enthousiasma Robert-Bruce.

\- Mais personne ne défend Pansy ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Si son cousin Théodore la défendait quand il était avec elle mais il n'était pas tout le temps là. Malefoy voulait même voler Milady à Pansy pour la donner à manger à ses gros chiens donc elle m'a donné sa chienne. Enfin, les parents de Pansy ont fini par savoir ces choses donc elle voit plus Malefoy. Dit Robert-Bruce.

\- Ce Draco Malefoy est méchant. Constata Harry.

\- Il est très, très méchant : il appelle Pansy Pékinois et la trouve très moche parce qu'elle ressemble aux mongols et pas à son papa. Confirma Robert.

\- Pansy n'est pas moche : elle est très jolie ! Dit Harry.

\- Oui elle est jolie mais c'est ma fiancée à moi. Rappela Robert-Bruce soudainement jaloux.

\- Oui on le sait que c'est ta future Mrs Mac Kintosh: je disais juste qu'elle est jolie. Précisa Harry hilare à la vue de la soudaine jalousie de son ami.

\- Robert-Bruce : ce Draco Malefoy est raciste s'il n'aime pas Pansy parce qu'elle est métisse. Estima Hermione.

\- C'est possible : tu sais les gens nous prennent souvent pour des chinois parce qu'ils ne pensent pas que l'Asie ce n'est pas que la Chine. En tout moi, je me sens pas mongol comme ma maman mais écossais comme mon papa. Affirma Robert-Bruce.

\- Et Pansy se sent quoi ? Demanda Dudley curieux.

\- Elle, elle se sent mongole et anglaise : Pansy sait même parler mongol et un peu chinois ou d'autres trucs parce que ses parents vont souvent en Asie pour acheter des objets qu'ils vendent dans leur magasin. Expliqua Robert-Bruce.

\- Et toi tu parles mongol ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Non: je comprends un peu ma mère mais ça ne m'intéresse pas de parler cette langue. En revanche, je parle anglais, Scot et un peu de gaëlique écossais. Affirma Robert-Bruce fier de lui. _ »

Les enfants changèrent ensuite de sujet avant de reprendre leurs jeux.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par Vernon amusé face à la vision des sacs de couchage en rangs d'oignon. Le moldus avait déjà rangé les bagages à l'arrière et positionné la cage d'Hedwige curieuse face à ce nouvel environnement. Après un solide petit-déjeuner, les garçons surexcités voulurent monter dans le véhicule où ils s'attablèrent aussitôt à la première dinette en compagnie d'Hermione et Bacon pendant que Pétunia occuperait la seconde avec Lilymay. Harry observa les deux dinettes composées de deux banquettes et une tablette chacune puis il s'interrogea sur leur transformation en lit d'après tante Marge. L'enfant finit cependant par chasser ses pensées au moment où son père prit le volant avant de l'encourager.

Vernon amusé reçut aussitôt les acclamations des quatre gosses avant de saluer Mrs Figg chargée de contrôler l'état de la maison et d'arroser les plantes en leur absence. La cracmolle salua également le petit groupe avant d'observer leur départ. Une fois seule, Mrs Figg retourna chez elle afin d'utiliser sa poudre de cheminette pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard déjà rentré de ses vacances. Le sorcier la reçut aussitôt avant d'écouter son rapport. Le sorcier satisfait la congédia après lui avoir offert une boite de bonbons aux citrons. Ensuite, Dumbledore se sentit encore une fois réconforté par ces preuves de la justesse de son choix lorsqu'il confia le petit Harry à sa tante Pétunia. Ainsi, l'enfant grandissait sereinement à l'abri de la célébrité, curiosité malsaine ou animosité de certains sorciers...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les enfants avaient fini par s'endormir tout comme Pétunia pendant que les Dursley frère et sœur affrontaient vaillamment les embouteillages Ils firent une pause au cours de la matinée puis Vernon voulut en faire une seconde vers treize heures. Les Dursley s'arrêtèrent donc sur une aire d'autoroute dotée d'une aire de pic-nic mais aussi d'un petit bar et de cabines téléphoniques. Pétunia donna donc de la monnaie à Hermione pour contacter ses parents rassurés par son appel ou encore ses détails sur le voyage. Toorj en fit de même puis la jeune femme ramena les deux gosses au véhicule où Marge avait déjà commencé à sortir les mets préparés la veille par Pétunia. Au cours de cette pause, Harry nota un détail puis son père ouvrit la porte pour faire entrer les deux Snowy Owl de Naraantuya constata que la première missive était adressée à son frère, Hermione et lui mais la seconde était pour Robert-Bruce secrètement ravi. Les deux frères et la fillette lurent aussitôt la missive de leur amie :

« _ _Chers Harry, Dudley et Hermione, _

_Je voulais juste vous souhaiter un bon voyage __puisque vous devez être en chemin pour Cokeworth. On se verra peut-être là-bas car je dois aller acheter les machins moldus pour la pension au grand magasin là-bas. Le professeur Rogue a beaucoup de travail mais je sais qu'il va venir vous voir demain. Il m'a aussi montré la maison des grands-parents d'Harry et Dudley ce matin donc je viendrais vous voir si vous voulez bien._

_J'aurais aimé vous montrer ma maison aussi mais ce n'est pas possible. _

_Voilà, à bientôt. _

_Pansy. _

_Ps : ne dites pas au papa et l'oncle de Robert que je vais chez le professeur Rogue (ils ne l'aiment pas du tout). Dites à vos parents de rien dire non plus. Je ne fais rien de mal chez lui, ni Maman_._ »

* * *

Entre-temps, le petit Robert-Bruce avait lu sa propre lettre.

« _ _Toorj_

_Je sais, je devrais t'appeler Robert-Bruce mais bon Toorj c'est plus joli je trouve. Je vais souvent chez le Professeur Rogue en ce moment (oui je sais que ton oncle Ridge et ton papa l'aiment pas car c'était un Mangemort avant mais il a été gracié par le Magenmagot donc je ne veux pas t'entendre rouspéter, ni ton père ou ton oncle). Ce monsieur est vraiment très intelligent Toorj et il sait des tas de choses. En ce moment, ma maman lui vend des plantes et moi je l'aide à les préparer mais mon papa le sait pas. Le professeur Rogue est vraiment un sorcier très astucieux : il a dit à ma maman que finalement c'est risqué de quitter mon papa même si elle aura ma garde. Il a peur que mon papa empêche Maman de voir mes frères si elle le quitte. Alors Maman pense rester mariée jusqu'à la majorité de mes frères mais elle va me sortir de la pension quand même. _

_Tu vas me demander comment : et bien, Maman va m'envoyer en pension les premiers jours puis elle va s'acheter une maison pour me cacher et elle ira chercher un elfe de maison. Une fois que tout sera prêt, Maman ira me chercher puis je vivrai avec ma nounou elfe qui s'occupera de moi quand ma mère ne sera pas là. Ma Maman fera croire à Papa que je suis toujours à la pension même si c'est faux. _

_Oui je sais: tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas bien de mentir à mon papa mais écoutes-moi avant de juger. Maman a essayé de faire que Papa me donne la permission d'aller à ta fête et il a dit oui. Donc je ne vais pas aller à la pension le 10 mais juste après ta fête. J'étais contente de venir m'amuser avec toi en Ecosse mais Papa m'a dit un truc hier soir qui m'a fait peur car__ je vais « mourir » juste après une fois que je serai à la pension. _

_Toorj : tu te rappelle de l'enfant qui a disparu il y a deux ans ? Beh c'est mon tour de disparaître : ma tante Patricia a dit à mon papa qu'il doit faire croire à ma mort à cause de la Dragoncelle après mon arrivée à la pension moldue comme ça les gens m'oublieront. Papa dit que c'est le seul moyen pour me protéger de la méchanceté des sorciers. Si je refuse de faire ça, Papa dit que mes frères finiront tous seuls et moqués par ma faute si je continue de me montrer dans le monde sorcier. Aussi, je vais « mourir » pour les gens mais je serai bien en pension d'après lui et il m'achètera une maison pour plus tard._

_Papa a donné la permission à Maman de me ramener à la maison pour Noël mais je devrais me cacher s'il y a des visiteurs. Enfin, je ne pourrai plus sortir de chez moi pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, ni à pré-au-Lard durant mes séjours à la maison. Je serai comme en prison à Azkaban avec Papa, Tante Patricia ou Grand.Père Kenneth à la place des Détraqueurs ! C'est vrai qu'ils n'habitent pas à la maison mais Grand-père a déjà dit qu'il sera tout le temps là pour surveiller quand je serais là moi aussi ! Tante Patricia a dit qu'elle fera pareil car je ne dois pas salir le nom des Parkinson. _

_Maman ne veut pas de ça pour moi donc on n'a pas beaucoup de choix: ou on part en Mongolie toutes les deux mais ma maman risque de perdre mes frères ou elle reste avec Papa pour mes frères et me cache dans une maison qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Maman hésite entre deux maisons : une des maisons près de chez Mr Rogue car elles sont pas chères ou alors la grande maison cassée pas loin de chez toi que ta mère lui a montré une fois. _

_Maman avait pensé à celle-là pour qu'on se voit toi et moi quand elle n'est pas là pour s'occuper de moi mais elle a peur que tes amis sorciers me voient et le disent à mon papa (ton papa va surement inviter plein d'enfants sorciers chez vous maintenant puisque t'en es un toi aussi, je sais qu'il est très ami des Weasley, Mac Laggen et Mac Millan donc tu les verras souvent). Donc si je venais près de chez toi, tu devras pas porter tes amis à ma maison, ni leur dire que je suis là. _

_Tu veux que je vienne près de chez toi ou c'est mieux que j'aille près de chez le professeur Rogue ? Maman sait pas non plus car elle dit que les Ecossais n'aiment pas beaucoup les anglais et mon papa est anglais donc mon nom c'est Parkinson pas Mac quelque chose. Enfin, j'ai peur de rester seule quand tu partiras pour Poudlard puis je resterai sans toi, à moins tu restes avec moi au lieu d'aller à Poudlard ? Et tu veux vraiment te marier avec moi même si je suis ta cousine et je peux te donner des bébés cracmols ?_

_Pansy.__ »

* * *

Le jeune garçon surpris lut la lettre à plusieurs reprises et ne sut pas quoi répondre. L'enfant avait été sincère en affirmant renoncer à sa magie et Poudlard durant son séjour à l'hôpital afin de rester avec Pansy, néanmoins, les choses étaient différentes maintenant après les récits d'Archibald sur l'école. A présent, Robert-Bruce rêvait de ce lieu magique donc il ne voulait plus y renoncer malgré son désir de se marier avec Pansy plus tard. Il saisit cependant un stylo-feutre et écrivit sur une feuille donnée par Hermione:

« __ Pansy, _

_Je ne dirai rien sur tes mensonges car ton papa ne te laisse pas le choix: les Parkinson sont horribles mais nous savons que c'est le lot des Cracmols toi et moi. J'aurais préféré être cracmol et te donner ma magie pour que tu n'aies pas ces chagrins mais c'est pas possible. _

_Pansy je ne veux pas que tu ailles en Mongolie car tu serais trop loin de moi et puis ta maman serait triste sans tes frères. __Je m'en fous que tu sois ma cousine et je chasserai pas notre bébé si on a un petit cracmol. On l'enverra à l'école moldue c'est tout. Alors, ce serait bien si tu viens près de chez moi car tu pourrais venir à l'école moldue avec moi et je te promets de ne rien dire sur toi aux autres petits sorciers. _

_Mais tu dois savoir une chose si tu viens en Ecosse : je m'en irai à Poudlard à onze ans. Tu avais raison: je ne dois pas rejeter ma magie. Pansy ce sera très long sans toi à l'école mais Poudlard ne dure que sept ans et je penserai qu'à toi donc je te jure qu'on se mariera après mes Aspics si tu m'attends._

_Alors c'est toi qui vois si tu te sens de rester près des moldus écossais pendant que je suis à l'école ou si tu veux vivre en Angleterre. Si tu vis en Angleterre, je viendrais te voir tout le temps durant les vacances puis je t'emmènerai avec moi en Ecosse après notre mariage. Donc ne pars pas en Mongolie mais reste avec moi. _

_Ton futur mari sorcier sang-pur Robert-Bruce Mac Kintosh. _Signa l'enfant en se souvenant de la propre signature de son père_ »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les trois autres enfants s'étaient réunis pour répondre à Pansy puis Dudley saisit le stylo :

« _ _Chère Pansy, _

_Nous sommes très contents de te revoir très bientôt puisque tu sais où nous trouver. Maman est curieuse car tu connais la maison de Mr Rogue : elle aimerait savoir comment est cette maison. Elle dit aussi qu'on pourra aller aux magasins avec toi mais aussi au parc près de la maison. Dis Pansy, Mr Rogue a demandé à Harry de porter son kit donc tu crois qu'il lui donnera un cours de potions et à nous aussi ?_

_Pansy tu connais bien Mr Rogue ? Maman veut savoir comment il est chez lui si tu peux nous le dire. _

_A bientôt _

_Dudley.__ »

XXXX

Les enfants attachèrent les lettres aux pattes des deux volatiles puis Marge se mit au volant pour reprendre la route. Deux heures plus tard, elle fit une pause puis Vernon reprit le volant mais il dut s'arrêter quelques instants à la vue des hiboux collés à la vitre. Les enfants saisirent aussitôt leurs réponses :

« _ _Cher Dudley, _

_Je serai contente de vous revoir Harry, Robert-Bruce, Hermione et toi à Cokeworth. Dis à ta maman de ne pas s'inquiéter car la maison du Professeur Rogue est très jolie et propre sinon Maman ne me laisserait pas y aller. C'est la plus jolie maison de sa rue car les autres sont abandonnées depuis longtemps et à vendre. Votre maison est dans la rue voisine donc ce n'est pas très loin de chez lui alors on pourra se voir. Au fait, j'ai pensé à un truc : le professeur Rogue est très propre mais il a beaucoup de vêtements sorciers noirs. Donc dis le à ta maman comme ça elle comprendra qu'il ne met pas la même robe mais se change tous les jours. En tout cas, j'aime bien le jardin du professeur car il y a plein de fleurs. Il a aussi une cabane qu'il utilise comme laboratoire pour ses potions. Il vous le montrera peut-être ainsi que ses ingrédients ou ses chaudrons. _

_A bientôt les amis !_

_Pansy.__ »

XXXX

Ensuite Robert ouvrit sa propre lettre :

« _ _Sorcier sang-pur_ _Robert-Bruce Mac Kintosh, _

_Je vais tenter de convaincre Maman de rester ici au lieu d'aller en Mongolie alors ne me déçois pas car je te fais confiance même si mes frères et mon papa ne croient pas que tu m'épouseras un jour. Je ne sais pas encore si je serai en Ecosse ou en Angleterre mais je n'irai pas en Mongolie si ça te fait de la peine. Aussi, Toorj je t'attendrai pendant tes séjours à Poudlard plus tard avant de me marier avec toi devant Merlin pour les Anglais et Gengis Khan pour les mongols. _

_Ta future femme Pansy.__ »

XXXX

Le petit garçon heureux conserva son sourire durant tout le reste du trajet jusqu'à leur arrivée à Cokeworth. L'enfant etait sincère en promettant à Pansy de l'épouser un jour mais il ne se doutait pas que la vie reservait toujours des surprises. Aussi, rien ne pouvait assurer que leur mariage aurait bien lieu un jour ou qu'il ne finirait pas par s'attacher à une sorcière rencontrée à l'école en l'absence de Pansy. Aussi, Naraantuya ne se fia pas des promesses de Robert-Bruce car un petit cracmol se serait attaché à la petite cracmolle puisque c'était la seule personne disponible mais un sorcier pourrait trouver d'autres jolies femmes plus tard.

La Mongole observa la joie de sa fille et lui promit d'y réfléchir tout en s'interrogeant sur l'achat d'une maison en Ecosse ou près de Rogue...

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dans le prochain, Harry découvrira la maison de ses grands-parents puis celle de Rogue.**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la discussion des enfants ou encore les révélations sur le sort de Pansy ? D'après vous, Robert a-t-il raison de faire une telle promesse ?**_

_**J'aimerai vous demander un conseil (j'ai bien évidemment la fin de la fiction en tête donc il ne s'agit pas de ça LOL) au sujet de la tournure des événements. La fin de la fiction restera la même mais les circonstances ou encore certaines choses peuvent changer. Aussi, je voudrais savoir si Pansy devrait habiter près de chez Rogue à l'Impasse du Tisseur ou près de chez Robert-Bruce. Harry se rendra aussi bien chez Rogue, que chez Robert ou chez Pansy quelque soit l'endroit mais certaines choses peuvent être modifiées selon les implications des uns et des autres.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Bonsoir, **_

_**Je sais que les chapitres sont courts mais je trouve ces transitions nécessaires ;). Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, notamment, celle de Guest qui est vraiment très bien développée. Toutefois, je le demande encore: où Pansy devrait vivre selon vous à l'Impasse du Tisseur ou en Ecosse (au-delà de son histoire ou non plus tard avec Robert-Bruce). **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Une fois parvenu à Cokeworth, Harry curieux s'agglutina à la vitre en compagnie des autres enfants pendant que Pétunia observa cette petite ville ouvrière toujours aussi grise et insipide que dans ces souvenirs, néanmoins, la jeune femme dut reconnaître que la municipalité semblait avoir fait des efforts depuis son départ puisqu'il y avait maintenant un centre commercial dans cette bourgade. D'après les panneaux, une piscine municipale avait même été construite. La moldue surprise resta songeuse avant de pousser un soupir une fois que le camping délaissa le centre-ville pour la périphérie pas du tout rénovée. Pétunia observa les rues du quartier ouvrier de son enfance et constata que plusieurs personnes y habitaient encore. De son coté, Harry nota une immense tour au loin puis sa mère expliqua qu'il s'agissait de la fabrique à présent désaffectée. Enfin, Vernon stoppa momentanément le camping-car devant la maison des Evans puis Pétunia descendit afin d'ouvrir le portail.

En effet, la demeure était la dernière de la rue, ce qui avait permis aux Evans d'acheter le carré d'herbe afin d'agrandir leur jardin dans l'intention d'y construire un garage. Mr Evans avait posé la clôture extérieure mais le projet du garage sombra dans l'abandon car il dut se résoudre à effectuer des dépenses plus urgentes. Harry curieux observa ensuite Vernon put redémarrer le camping-car avant de se garer définitivement sur le carré d'herbe folles qui tenait lieu de garage. Son épouse referma le portail puis les enfants descendirent. Les petits Dursley contemplèrent avec curiosité le jardin pas entretenu depuis de nombreuses années. Pétunia affirma qu'ils dormiraient dans le camping-car ce soir puis elle ferait un grand nettoyage demain afin de pouvoir occuper la maison.

En attendant, Harry curieux alla observer le perron, la porte puis les fenêtres aux volets fermés. Il nota la peinture défraîchie mais ne s'en soucia pas car cette demeure était celle de Maman Lily donc l'enfant était heureux de la voir enfin. Dudley contempla les murs en brique mais ne ressentit aucune émotion particulière car il n'avait jamais connu ses grands-parents, ni vécu ici et détenait ses parents donc le petit garçon ne se posait aucune question particulière sur les Evans, ni Lily. Toutefois, il se tourna vers sa mère au moment où Harry posa une question :

« _ Maman : le professeur Rogue habite où exactement ?

\- Il habite à l'Impasse du Tisseur : c'est une impasse au bout de cette rue. Répondit Pétunia inquiète à l'idée de se rendre dans l'antre du sorcier.

\- On peut y aller maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non Harry : le professeur t'a dit qu'il viendra nous voir demain donc ce serait impoli de se présenter chez lui maintenant. Répondit aussitôt Pétunia pas rassurée.

\- Ah d'accord. Dit simplement Harry légèrement déçu.

\- Donc on va dormir dans le camping-car ce soir puis demain matin, nous irons visiter la maison et je ferai le ménage comme nous pourrons y dormir demain. Affirma Pétunia.

\- Maman on mange quoi ce soir ? Demanda Dudley.

\- Eh bien nous avons porté des provisions mais je pense que votre père et Marge ont largement mérité un bon repas au restaurant. Ce local ne paye pas de mine mais on y allait avec Lily et nos parents car il n'était pas cher et la nourriture était très copieuse. Qu'en dites-vous ? Proposa Pétunia pour changer les idées d'Harry.

\- Je ne serai pas contre. Dit son mari.

\- Alors allons-y : le local est situé deux rues plus loin. Répondit sa femme._ »

* * *

La sorcière entraîna tout son petit monde avec elle en affirmant qu'ils pourraient également téléphoner aux Granger et aux Mac Kintosh. Harry curieux observa les rues puis demanda de nombreux détails à Pétunia qui lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur ses promenades avec sa sœur ainsi que leur chien. Harry songea à Bacon mais il se rassura car les Dursley lui avaient procuré sa le nécessaire ainsi qu'à Hedwige déjà en train de voler au-dessus du quartier afin de prendre de nouveaux repaires. Une fois arrivée à destination, Pétunia montra à Harry curieux la devanture de la petite _trattoria italiana_ qui était aussi le nom du local.

La jeune femme expliqua que le restaurant était autrefois tenu par un immigré italien et sa femme. La moldue voulut cependant d'abord s'arrêter à la cabine téléphonique située sur le trottoir afin qu'Hermione et Robert-Bruce contactent les parents soulagés d'apprendre leur arrivée avant de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée ainsi qu'aux Dursley. Ensuite, Pétunia entra la première puis elle eut l'impression de se retrouver plus de vingt ans en arrière en compagnie de sa sœur ainsi que leurs parents.

En effet, la décoration n'avait pas changé même si la femme de l'actuel propriétaire désirait moderniser les lieux. Pétunia nota aussitôt la table préférée de Lily qui n'était pas occupée puis l'indiqua à Harry s'y précipita aussitôt afin de l'occuper après avoir entrevu d'autres clients sur le perron. Entre-temps, Pétunia demandait à la restauratrice si Gennaro e Antonella étaient toujours présents. La femme surprise acquiesça puis écouta les explications de Pétunia avant d'affirmer que ses beaux-parents viendraient probablement la saluer plus tard puisqu'ils étaient affairés en cuisine avec son mari. En attendant, la moldue conduisit ses clients à la table déjà occupé par Harry afin de les installer.

Une fois à table, Pétunia montra à Harry l'estampe d'Arlequin et Colombine accrochée aux murs puis elle lui parla de _la_ _commedia dell'arte_ tant appréciée par Lily. Elle affirma également que Lily rêvait d'aller visiter l'Italie. Harry demanda aussitôt plus de détails puis apprit ainsi le nom des plats italiens préféré de Lily qui adorait les gnocchis à la sorrentina ainsi que le tiramisu. L'enfant retint aussitôt ces noms forts exotiques à ses yeux puis il commanda ces plats lorsque la moldue vint prendre leur commande. En revanche, Vernon voulut gouter des tagliatelles aux truffes et sa sœur des pappardelle au sanglier. En revanche, Pétunia choisit la polenta à la saucisse et Robert curieux décida de tester le risotto pendant que Dudley choisit des pâtes à la carbonara en compagnie d'Hermione.

Une fois devant son plat, Harry gouta à ces gnocchis tout en songeant à sa maman Lily. Il écouta aussi la musique italienne diffusée par les haut-parleurs et tenta de fredonner _Felicità_ sous les éclats de rire des autres enfants tout aussi incapables de prononcer correctement les paroles. Au bout d'un moment, les propriétaires curieux vinrent saluer Pétunia Evans avant d'affirmer qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à la revoir au bout de tant d'années. Ils saluèrent également l'assistance puis Antonella reprit la parole :

« _ Votre petit Harry a les yeux de votre sœur Lily.

\- Oui. Dit Pétunia.

\- En revanche, Dudley est le portrait de leur papa. Dit Gennaro.

\- Et la petite elle a des yeux qui semblent un mélange de vos deux fils. Affirma la restauratrice.

\- Vous connaissiez bien Lily ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Elle venait ici avec votre maman de temps en temps. C'était une gentille petite qui adorait le tableau de Colombine et Arlequin. Affirma Gennaro.

\- C'était une jolie petite fille comme votre maman. Vos grands-parents étaient très gentils: on les a beaucoup regrettés après leur mort. Renchérit sa femme.

\- Oui ils sont partis vraiment jeunes.

\- Così va la vità Gennaro. Dit sa femme en italien.

\- Già già. _ Confirma son mari qui reprit_ Cette estampe te plait? Demanda-t-il à Harry en train de fixer avec envie l'estampe tant aimé par sa mère.

\- Euh oui.

\- Bon alors il est à toi : je pense que ta tante sera contente. Affirma Gennaro.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais : j'avais promis à la petite Lily de lui donner quand elle aurait eu son diplôme mais on ne l'a plus vu puis on a su qu'elle n'était plus là. Tu es celui qui lui ressemble petit : tu as ses yeux mais aussi son expression rêveuse. Alors je vais te donner ce truc et tu auras ainsi un souvenir de nous mais aussi de ta tante. L'interrompit le restaurateur.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Gennaro : merci. Dit Pétunia.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire Pétunia.

\- Merci monsieur Gennaro.

\- De rien : bon les enfants, la maison vous offre un second dessert comme ça il n'y a pas de jaloux. Décréta l'italien._"

C'est ainsi que le petit Harry ému repartit avec l'estampe qui plaisait tant à sa mère. Une fois de retour au camping-car, l'enfant l'accrocha à l'intérieur de la petite vitre de la capucine puisqu'il dormait en haut en compagnie de Dudley. Ensuite, Pétunia proposa à tout d'aller se coucher puis Hermione occupa les sanitaires la première avant de grimper sur le lit superposé du haut pendant que Robert-Bruce s'installerait dans celui du bas. Dudley rejoignit son frère dans la capucine avant de discuter un moment avec lui. Vernon aida ensuite Marge à déplier sa couchette puis il se chargea de celle à deux places sous la plus grande dinette. Pétunia et lui s'occupèrent de Lilymay avant de se coucher enfin après cette longue journée. Le lendemain, Harry fut le premier levé et descendit de l'échelle avant d'ouvrir la porte du camping-car pour contempler Cokeworth. L'enfant observa le ciel puis la série de maison et enfin son regard dériva sur le bout de la rue qui conduisait à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Severus Rogue tournait de long en large dans sa demeure propre comme un sou neuf. Le sorcier avait lancé de nouveau des _Recurvite_ à gogo pour s'assurer de la propreté de sa maison et s'était aussi occupé de son jardin. Cette activité l'avait d'ailleurs aidé à se détendre un peu, néanmoins, Severus observait souvent la pendule dans l'espoir de vois les aiguilles afficher une heure décente pour se rendre chez les Evans. Fort heureusement, l'arrivée de Pansy à qui il avait proposé de venir pour voir ses amis, lui permit de tromper son attente grâce à la gamine. Cette dernière sortit de la cheminée et le salua poliment avant de lui tendre un panier de provision puis quelques plantes. Le sorcier demanda aussitôt la raison pour laquelle elle portait toutes ces choses :

« _ Pour quelle raison avez-vous porté ce panier Miss Parkinson ?

\- Maman a dit que vos invités auront envie d'une collation. Alors elle vous envoie une tarte à la citrouille, du jus de citrouille fait maison, quelques courses si vous invitez les Dursley à déjeuner mais aussi du thé puisque vous lui avez acheté le joli service à thé l'autre jour. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, c'est vrai que les mondanités exigent ces choses. Reconnut Severus qui se passait volontiers de ces choses mais ne voulait pas se retrouver pris en défaut par Pétunia.

\- Oui Professeur.

\- Je vois que votre mère m'a fait envoyer les fleurs de lys que je lui ai commandé mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle aussi envoyé un bouquet de tournesol, une fougère, un hibiscus, un anthurium, du jasmin, un hortensia mais encore des orchidées ? Interrogea Rogue.

\- Maman a dit que vous avez des fleurs dehors mais pas dans la maison. Or, maman dit que vous êtes un sorcier distingué donc vous devez avoir des fleurs pour décorer dans la maison. Ça plaira à Mrs Dursley si elle vient.

\- Bon votre mère a probablement raison. Donc je lui paierai ces choses quand elle viendra vous chercher tout à l'heure. Décréta Rogue surpris de s'entendre appeler sorcier distingué.

\- Non : Maman a dit que vous avez commandé les lys donc ça vous devez le payer mais pas le reste car c'est un cadeau de notre part à toutes les deux ainsi que la tarte et le jus de citrouille. Affirma Pansy.

\- Un cadeau ? Interrogea Rogue tout en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer sa surprise.

\- Oui pour vous remercier de vos conseils et de votre aide.

\- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me remercier car vous m0avez rendu service et j'en ai fait de même. Grommela Severus pour la forme.

\- Ça fait plaisir à Maman et moi aussi. Alors on cherche une place pour chaque plante Professeur ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Oui._ »

Le sorcier dissimula sa surprise puis il décida d'installer les superbes orchidées sur un guéridon au salon. La fillette le suivit dans toutes les pièces puis ils disposèrent les plantes avant de s'occuper des fleurs de lys. Ensuite, Rogue l'entraîna dans son laboratoire où Pansy le suivit avant de suivre ses instructions pour décortiquer des ingrédients. Par un étrange paradoxe, Rogue aimait bien enseigner ses astuces à cette gosse alors qu'il détestait l'enseignement ainsi que ses élèves à Poudlard. Aussi, le sorcier travailla volontiers avec la gamine avant de réaliser l'heure. Il lui proposa donc de s'arrêter là pour l'instant afin de rendre visite aux Dursley.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les occupants du camping-car s'étaient attablés devant un solide petit-déjeuner puis Pétunia avait saisi la clé afin d'ouvrir la porte de la maison de son enfance. La main de la moldue trembla mais elle finit par ouvrir et Harry curieux se précipita à l'intérieur extrêmement sombre. L'enfant s'immobilisa pendant que Pétunia se faisait aider par Vernon pour réactiver le compteur puisqu'elle n'avait jamais fait couper l'électricité. Une minute plus tard, le petit garçon curieux put enfin observer les lieux puisque l'ampoule du plafonnier s'était enfin éclairée. Pétunia alla rapidement ouvrir les fenêtres tout en interdisant aux enfants de toucher quoique ce soit pour le moment à la vue de toute la poussière.

Harry acquiesça mais il ne put s'empêcher de saisir un cadre posé sur un guéridon recouvert d'un drap comme tous les meubles dans la pièce. Il observa les deux adultes puis les petites filles souriantes. Son regard s'attarda d'abord sur la petite rouquine aux yeux verts mais l'enfant finit par s'intéresser aussi à Pétunia. Cette dernière observa la photographie puis affirma que c'était alors le bon temps. Effectivement, ce cliché avait été pris avant la révélation sur la magie de Lily donc les deux sœurs étaient encore très liées. Ensuite, Pétunia se ressaisit puis la moldue entraîna l'assistance avec elle afin de visiter la maison.

Le petit Harry passa rapidement devant la cuisine, la salle à manger-salon et suivit sa maman à l'étage. Si Dudley s'attarda d'avantage dans la chambre de sa mère, Harry curieux resta un moment dans celle de Maman Lily pendant que Pétunia affirmait nettoyer rapidement nettoyer les trois chambres afin de pouvoir y dormir dés ce soir. Elle finit par rejoindre Harry immergé dans la contemplation des objets de Lily. Harry s'était allongé un instant sur le lit de sa mère mais il avait fini par s'intéresser à son secrétaire, sa bibliothèque ainsi que son armoire. L'enfant curieux avait ouvert quelques livres puis il était resté surpris par la vision de deux photographies totalement différentes l'une de l'autre. Sur la première, une jolie rousse aux yeux verts posait auprès d'un jeune homme blafard, maigre et à l'expression sinistre. Tous deux agitaient les mains en direction du photographe ou du nouveau propriétaire de ce cliché. Harry nota la coupe de leurs uniformes et estima qu'il s'agissait probablement de ceux de Poudlard.

Il était ensuite resté surpris par le second cliché où Lily et James posaient devant un lac durant leur dernière année à Poudlard si les calculs d'Harry étaient bons après avoir lu la date de la photo au dos. Le petit garçon abasourdi observa donc le jeune homme à lunette en train d'agiter une de ses mains pendant qu'il maintenait la seconde sur la taille de la jolie rousse. Pétunia contempla ces clichés et confessa sa surprise :

« _ Je n'avais jamais vu ces photographies : elles ont été prises chez les sorciers puisque les personnes sont animées. Expliqua Pétunia.

\- Maman c'est qui le garçon sinistre ?

\- C'est Mr Rogue. Répondit Pétunia.

\- Il a l'air en colère mais on voit qu'il est également triste. Affirma Harry.

\- La vie de Rogue n'était pas facile à son école et elle était encore plus difficile ici donc il n'avait pas envie de rire tu sais. Estima Pétunia.

\- Je sais que Maman et lui se sont fâchés à cause des mots de Mr Rogue mais c'est bête. Estima Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus Harry car je le sais seulement parce que Lily en avait parlé à notre mère. Avoua Pétunia.

\- Moi je dis que Mr Rogue a sorti des méchancetés parce qu'il avait honte car c'est une fille qui l'a sauvé. Il ne pensait pas ces mots et s'est excusé donc Maman ne devait pas lui faire ça. Dit Harry.

\- Elle était probablement blessée Harry.

\- Oui mais lui aussi.

\- Tu es content d'avoir trouvé la photo de James et Lily ? Demanda ensuite Pétunia pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui comme ça j'en ai une autre. Tu crois que je peux en trouver encore ?

\- Peut-être Harry : je n'ai pas fouillé dans les affaires de ma sœur. Je sais juste qu'elle avait remisé ses livres d'école au grenier donc nous devrons aussi aller voir. Estima Pétunia.

\- Tu as vu Maman : Lily avait aussi une colombine et un Arlequin ? S'exclama Harry tout en effleurant d'un doigt les deux poupées.

\- Oui : mon père les avait trouvé au marché aux puces puis ma mère a refait leurs vêtements. Révéla Pétunia.

\- Tu crois que je peux les prendre ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui : ils sont à toi car Lily est ta maman.

\- Oui mais toi tu es aussi ma maman à moi Maman : je n'oublie pas Lily mais c'est toi qui es là avec moi. Décréta l'enfant avant de l'enlacer._ »

Toutefois, Harry et la jeune femme n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder d'avantage car la sonnette retentit. Le petit garçon affirma que Mr Rogue devait être arrivé avant de dévaler l'escalier pour aller lui ouvrir.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bonne Nuit à tous !**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**En ce moment, mes chapitres sont courts mais je préfère privilégier l'inspiration et non la longueur. Merci à Guest pour sa review toujours aussi très détaillée sujet des personnage et à Adenoide pour sa review au chapitre 29 (je n'ai pas pu le faire avant désolée). Je vais réfléchir au sujet de Pansy car cela peut influencer l'histoire d'une manière ou d'une autre (qu'elle soit en Mongolie, près de chez Rogue ou de Robert-Bruce, Harry continuera de la voir (oops j'ai fait un spoiler lol) ).**_

_**Je voudrais aussi dédier ce chapitre à Nathydemon car sa review m'avait inspiré une image. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Harry dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse puis sortit de la maison en courant après avoir noté le professeur Rogue et Pansy en train de discuter en compagnie des deux Dursley qui venaient d'ouvrir le portail. Le sorcier nota l'empressement de l'enfant et ne put s'empêcher de revoir Lily quand elle s'élançait vers lui lors de leurs « rendez-vous » au parc. Ces rendez-vous n'avaient rien de galant puisqu'ils étaient alors simplement des enfants, cependant, Lily était heureuse de le revoir à chaque fois. Rogue abasourdi se retrouva ensuite enlacé par Harry essoufflé qui prit la parole :

« _ Bonjour Mr Rogue, bonjour Pansy !

\- Bonjour Mr Dursley. Répondit Rogue.

\- Hello Harry. Dit Pansy souriante.

\- Je suis content de vous revoir ! Affirma Harry tout en s'efforçant de se reprendre après sa course.

\- Reprenez-votre souffle Mr Potter. Recommanda Rogue surpris par l'empressement de ce gosse à son égard.

\- Voilà Pétunia qui arrive. Dit Vernon qui s'était déjà salué avec le sorcier et la fillette.

\- Pétunia. Dit aussitôt Rogue d'un ton neutre pour saluer la moldue tout en dissimulant sa satisfaction à la vue de la gêne de sa plus vieille Némésis.

\- Euh… Bonjour Severus… Répondit Pétunia gênée.

\- Hello Pansy, bonjour Mr Rogue! Saluèrent les autres enfants.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle et messieurs. Répondit Rogue.

\- Pansy viens on va te montrer le camping-car ! Dit Dudley.

\- Attendez, je dois d'abord demander la permission au professeur Rogue. Dit Pansy avant de se tourner vers l'adulte.

\- Mais non viens. Insista Robert-Bruce en saisissant sa main.

\- Non pas sans permission. Rétorqua la fillette.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux lui demander la permission ? S'étonnèrent les deux garçons et Hermione.

\- Parce que Miss Parkinson m'a été confiée par sa mère donc elle est sous ma responsabilité. Votre amie a conscience de devoir me demander la permission avant de s'éloigner de moi. Spécifia Rogue.

\- Ah, Dit Dudley surpris.

\- Je pense que c'est la même chose pour vous envers vos parents ou votre tante n'est-ce pas Mr, Miss et Mrs Dursley ? Interrogea Rogue d'un ton neutre mais le sorcier était bien content de pouvoir montrer à Pétunia qu'il détenait un certain sens des responsabilités contrairement à ses suppositions.

\- Oui : les enfants doivent me dire où ils vont s'ils s'éloignent. Reconnut Vernon.

\- C'est pareil pour moi quand ils sont sous ma responsabilité. Renchérit Marge.

\- Voilà. Vous pouvez y aller Miss Parkinson. Dit ensuite Rogue satisfait d'avoir obtenu l'appui des Dursley.

\- Dites Mr Rogue : vous appelez toujours les enfants Mr ou Miss ? Osa demander Harry curieux.

\- Oui Mr Dursley : les enseignants appellent tous leurs élèves ainsi donc je conserve cette habitude également en dehors de l'école. De plus, vous deviendrez mes élèves plus tard donc je ne peux pas prendre l'habitude de vous appeler Harry, Dudley, Robert-Bruce ou Hermione, sinon je risque de le faire en classe. Dans ce cas, vous seriez vite pris en grippe par les autres élèves et je serai accusé de faire du favoritisme. Affirma Rogue même s'il se moquait bien des rumeurs selon lesquelles il favorisait ouvertement les Serpentards.

\- Ah je comprends Mr. _Dit Harry._ Au fait vous êtes déjà venu ici du temps de Lily ? Reprit l'enfant.

\- Quelques fois lorsque Pétunia n'était pas là. Révéla Rogue sans cependant dévoiler le fait que Lily ne pouvait jamais l'inviter en présence de sa sœur après l'esclandre de Pétunia lors de la première visite de Severus.

\- Pourquoi quand Maman n'était pas là ? Demanda Dudley innocemment sans se douter de la honte de sa mère.

\- Nous étions plus petits que votre mère qui invitait ses amies chez elle. Aussi, nous l'aurions dérangé ainsi que ses camarades à cause de nos jeux si nous étions restés avec elles. Donc Lily et moi nous retrouvions surtout au parc. Affirma Rogue pour couvrir les méfaits de Pétunia même si son geste ne serait pas gratuit.

\- On peut aller voir ce parc ? Demanda Harry avec espoir.

\- Oui nous irons au parc un de ces jours si vos parents sont d'accord pour me laisser vous y emmener ou s'ils viennent avec nous. Répondit Rogue.

\- Oui bien entendu, n'est-ce pas Pétunia ? Dit Vernon.

\- Oui… Répondit sa femme légèrement inquiète._ »

* * *

Ensuite, les enfants voulurent entraîner Pansy au camping-car puis les adultes les suivirent. Rogue observa le véhicule pendant que la fillette intriguée écoutait les explications de Dudley et Robert-Bruce. Ensuite, Vernon souriant confirma savoir conduire cet engin tout comme Marge. Pansy curieuse le suivit dans la cabine afin d'observer le volant, le levier de vitesse et les pédales puis Vernon finit par démarrer le véhicule pour lui faire plaisir. Le moldu était surpris par l'intérêt de la fillette pour la mécanique ou les voitures car il ne pensait pas qu'une enfant de sorcier se serait intéressée à ces choses, néanmoins, ce fait lui faisait plaisir. Il promit donc à l'enfant de l'emmener faire un tour un jour si le professeur Rogue ou sa maman lui donnaient son accord. Severus acquiesça puis Pétunia ne put s'empêcher de lui demander un détail :

« _ Vous n'avez pas votre permis n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh si je l'ai : Lily avait insisté sur le fait que cela pourrait me servir un jour mais ça ne m'intéressait pas au début. A la fin, j'ai cependant fini par le passer à dix-sept ans afin de prouver à mon père qu'un sorcier n'est pas un débile mental et peut parfaitement obtenir son permis de conduire. Révéla Rogue afin de remettre Pétunia en place.

\- Ah… Dit seulement la jeune femme contrite en songeant qu'elle le traitait de débile mental elle aussi.

\- Alors vous avez une voiture comme notre papa ? Demanda Robert-Toorj curieux.

\- Non je n'en ai plus car la mienne était trop vieille donc je l'ai mis à la casse. Toutefois, je suis en train de visiter plusieurs concessionnaires afin de trouver un véhicule à mon gout. Mentit Rogue soudainement décidé à s'acheter une voiture lui aussi afin de ne pas se montrer inférieur à Pétunia.

\- Pourquoi votre papa vous traitait aussi mal : ce n'est pas bien ! Vous n'êtes pas débile mais très intelligent si vous êtes professeur à Poudlard ! Pansy dit aussi que vous êtes très intelligent et que vous fabriquez de grandes potions ! Votre papa se trompe ! Affirma Harry furieux contre le père de Severus Rogue.

\- Ne vous inquiétez point Mr Dursley : mon père n'est plus là donc il ne peut rien dire mais c'est vrai que mon géniteur était resté surpris à la vue de mon permis de conduire. Affirma Rogue surpris par la volonté d'Harry de le défendre ou encore les compliments de la fillette à son sujet.

\- Mais pourquoi votre papa disait que vous étiez débile Mr Rogue ? Demanda Harry surpris.

\- Parce qu'il n'aimait pas la magie Mr Dursley : tous les moldus ne sont pas tolérants envers le monde magique. Certains d'entre eux sont jaloux car ils ne possèdent pas de pouvoir et d'autres ont simplement peur. C'est pour ça qu'il faut maintenir le secret sur le monde magique, sinon nous serions tous en danger. Répondit Rogue en s'adressant aux enfants sous le regard penaud de Pétunia.

\- Oui : Maman nous a dit qu'il faut tout cacher pour notre sécurité et Hermione pense la même chose. Renchérit Dudley.

\- Elles ont raison : vous ne devez jamais faire étalage de vos pouvoirs devant vos amis moldus ou les membres de votre famille qui ne sont pas au courant. Confirma Rogue._ »

* * *

Ensuite, le sorcier monta à bord du camping-car où Vernon avait remis en place les dînettes mais Rogue nota les lits superposés encore défaits et la capucine avant de réaliser que le petit groupe avait passé la nuit ici. Le sorcier s'interrogea sur cette absurdité puisque les Dursley possédaient une maison juste à coté de cet engin. Il mourrait d'envie de poser la question mais le sorcier ne voulait pas le faire lui-même. Rogue contempla donc la petite Pansy très curieuse face au camping-car mais qui louchait également sur la maison. Il décida aussitôt de l'inciter à poser la fameuse question car les adultes ne prendraient pas ombrage face à sa demande innocente.

Entre-temps, Pétunia voulut rattraper son arriéré d'impolitesse envers le sorcier et lui proposa du thé, ce que Rogue accepta pendant que Dudley montrait ses jeux à Pansy curieuse. La fillette s'attarda plus particulièrement sur un casse-tête coloré appelé _Rubik's Cube_ par Dudley. Il expliqua le principe à Pansy sous le regard de Rogue également curieux mais qui conservait son air impassible pour ne pas montrer sa méconnaissance face à ce jeu. Vernon intervint pour expliquer que ce casse-tete avait été inventé en Hongrie dans les années 70 puis exporté au-delà des frontières hongroises en 1980. Le jeu avait ensuite fait fureur entre 1980 et 1982 au point que Dursley avait décidé de l'offrir à Pétunia car tout le monde y jouait puisque ce n'était pas un simple jeu d'enfant.

Toutefois, Pétunia confessa s'être rapidement lassée de ce jeu puisqu'elle ne parvenait pas à le résoudre mais son fils avait trouvé son Rubik's cube l'autre jour et tentait de résoudre ce casse-tête depuis. En son for intérieur, Severus estima qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu de logique et se promit d'en trouver un afin de résoudre le casse-tête et le montrer à Pétunia. Le sorcier nota aussi l'intérêt de la fillette puis il décida de lui en procurer un également afin de tester les capacités de cette gamine très intrigante à ses yeux. Ensuite, Dudley voulut aller dehors puis sa mère ordonna aux enfants de faire attention puisque nul ne savait ce qui pouvait se trouver au milieu de toute cette mauvaise herbe. Le petit garçon acquiesça mais il dut rassurer Pansy soudainement apeurée. La fillette finit enfin par poser la question que Severus attendait :

« _ C'est parce que la maison est dangereuse que vous dormez dans le camping-car ?

\- Non la maison n'est pas dangereuse, ni le jardin mais ma femme a peur parce que tout est resté à l'abandon depuis la mort de ses parents. Aussi, la maison est remplie de poussière et le jardin est plein de mauvaises herbes mais je ne crois pas que nous trouverons des bêtes sauvages ici. S'esclaffa Vernon.

\- Ah. Dit seulement Pansy rassurée.

\- Donc on ne dort pas dans la maison tant que tout n'est pas nettoyé. Compléta Vernon.

\- Je peux vous aider à résoudre le problème du jardin si vous voulez ? Proposa Severus d'un ton cordial tout en se délectant de la stupeur de Pétunia.

\- Ah bon : vous pouvez me prêter une tondeuse ? Je croyais que les sorciers ne connaissaient pas les objets moldus. Demanda Vernon qui trouvait le look de ce type un peu sinistre mais le sorcier n'était pas méchant donc le moldu estimait n'avoir rien à craindre de lui.

\- J'ai vécu auprès des moldus comme Lily moi aussi donc je connais les deux mondes Mr Dursley et je possède une tondeuse. Toutefois, je peux arranger votre jardin en quelques minutes avec la magie si vous le souhaitez. Expliqua Severus.

\- Euh c'est gentil merci mais je préférerai utiliser votre tondeuse pour ne pas surprendre les voisins. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'interrogent à la vue d'un changement aussi radical en moins de cinq minutes. Il y a déjà quelqu'un qui est venu tout à l'heure. Expliqua Vernon.

\- Mm, oui je comprends dans ce cas. Je vais donc vous prêter ma tondeuse tout à l'heure. Affirma Rogue.

\- Vous avez vraiment une tondeuse vous ? Demanda Pétunia abasourdie.

\- Oui j'en ai acheté une un jour mais elle est finalement restée dans son carton d'emballage car je préfère utiliser ma baguette pour ce genre de choses. Dit Rogue qui avait vraiment acheté la tondeuse à la jardinerie l'autre jour et était maintenant en train de s'amuser à la vue de la stupéfaction de Pétunia.

\- Merci c'est gentil de nous la prêter dans ce cas. Dit Vernon loin de se douter du sentiment de triomphe ainsi que de vengeance de Rogue face à Pétunia.

\- De rien, vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? Demanda Rogue content de lui.

\- Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger. Déclara Pétunia inquiète.

\- J'insiste Pétunia : nous nous connaissons depuis tellement longtemps et puis ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous aider en souvenir de Lily mais aussi pour vos enfants. Répliqua Rogue tout en s'efforçant de ne pas jubiler face à sa gêne.

\- Oh bah dans ce cas, ma femme n'osera pas vous le demander mais moi oui : vous n'auriez pas un aspirateur à nous prêter parce qu'on a porté un balai avec nous mais ce ne sera pas suffisant si nous voulons dormir dans la maison ce soir. Affirma Vernon.

\- C'est vrai que la poussière s'est accumulée durant toutes ces années. Reconnut Pétunia honteuse tout en songeant à ses propres craintes au sujet de la maison crasseuse de ce type.

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, je vous porterai la tondeuse et l'aspirateur tout à l'heure. Promit Rogue tout en projetant de transplaner au centre commercial pour acheter ce second truc.

\- Merci. Dit Vernon soulagé de ne pas devoir passer le balai du sol au plafond pendant des heures afin de lever la poussière mais aussi les toiles d'araignées...

\- Autrement, je peux vous nettoyer la maison en moins de deux grâce à quelques _Recurvite_. Personne ne le saura puisque c'est à l'intérieur de la maison. Proposa Rogue sincèrement content pour la première fois depuis très longtemps car l'idée de rendre service à Pétunia et la transformer en sa débitrice était quelque chose de vraiment jubilatoire.

\- Non je vous remercie mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger autant. Dit Pétunia hésitante.

\- Comme vous voulez mais je sais très bien faire le ménage vous savez Pétunia ? D'ailleurs vous pouvez le demander à Miss Parkinson : comment est ma maison Miss ? Reprit Rogue.

\- On pourrait même manger par terre tellement c'est propre chez vous ! Affirma Pansy pour la plus grande satisfaction de Rogue.

\- N'exagérons pas Miss : j'ai une table, des chaises et même des nappes ainsi que des services de table, c'est quand même plus agréable pour manger que de s'asseoir par terre, non ? Feignit de plaisanter Severus très heureux à l'idée de damner le pion à Pétunia.

\- C'est vrai. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les gens en général m'imaginent vivre dans un endroit sombre, voire, macabre quand ils ne me prennent pas pour un vampire qui se transforme en chauve-souris. Poursuivit Rogue vraiment très content de lui à la vue de l'expression de Pétunia.

\- Mais vous ne vivez pas comme un vampire Professeur : votre maison est jolie et puis vous avez un beau jardin plein de jolies fleurs. Renchérit Pansy.

\- C'est peut-être votre cape noire Mr Rogue : elle peut impressionner les gens. Estima Harry.

\- C'est possible : en fait, les sorciers endossent ce genre de vêtements pour la plupart mais il est vrai que je suis toujours en noir. Est-ce que cela vous fait peur ? Interrogea Rogue curieux face à ce gamin.

\- Non parce qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens à leur visage ou les vêtements. Affirma Harry.

\- C'est très bien Mr Dursley vous êtes encore jeune mais déjà conscient qu'il faut regarder au-delà des apparences. Dit Rogue.

\- Au fait Mr Rogue quand peut-on venir vous voir chez vous ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Maman aime beaucoup les fleurs donc elle peut venir elle aussi comme ça elle verra votre jardin ? S'enquit Dudley curieux.

\- Mais bien entendu Mr Dursley… D'ailleurs faisons ainsi : venez prendre le thé chez moi cet après-midi avec vos parents, votre frère, vos amis et Miss Dursley. Proposa Rogue qui attendait Pétunia au tournant…

\- D'accord ! Hurla Harry joyeux au point d'oublier de consulter ses parents.

\- Bien maintenant voulez-vous que j'utilise ma baguette pour nettoyer votre maison ? Demanda Rogue aux Dursley. _ »

Pétunia hésita contrairement à Vernon qui n'avait pas du tout envie de passer ses journées à tout nettoyer. Aussi, il était prêt à passer outre sa gêne face à la magie du moment que le sorcier agissait en son absence. Malheureusement pour lui, Pétunia réaffirma ses propos selon lesquels elle ne voulait absolument pas déranger Mr Rogue. Ce dernier s'inclina puis affirma aller lui chercher l'aspirateur dans ce cas avant de la prier de garder Miss Parkinson quelques instants.

* * *

Ensuite, Severus sortit par le portail puis se rendit de l'autre coté de la rue afin de transplaner en toute discrétion après avoir fait disparaitre sa cape. Ce fut donc un Rogue en chemise noire, bottes et pantalons qui se présenta devant le magasin d'électroménager. L'homme héla un vendeur apeuré par son air sinistre :

« _ Vous !

\- Oui ? Répondit le moldu mal à l'aise face à ce type sinistre qui devait travailler dans les pompes funèbres.

\- Je veux acheter un aspirateur donc donnez m'en un tout de suite. Ordonna Rogue.

\- Euh oui mais… Lequel ? Demanda le moldu sincèrement terrifié par ce type qui ressemblait à un croquemort.

\- Comment ça lequel ?

\- Eh bien il y a plusieurs modèles. Expliqua le moldu.

\- Montrez-les-moi. Dit simplement Rogue sans se soucier des tremblements de ce type._ »

Le vendeur s'exécuta avant de lui montrer également les sacs nécessaires puis il ouvrit les yeux avant e s'interroger sur la santé mentale de ce type qui voulut une démonstration. Toutefois un regard noir du « croque-mort » l'incita à s'exécuter sans protester. Il expliqua donc l'utilisation de l'aspirateur et mit en place un sac à l'intérieur avant de le brancher à une prise. Severus écouta ses explications sur les options de l'appareil avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Très bien, je le prends. Déclara le sorcier d'un ton sec.

\- Vous voulez le prendre ? Demanda le vendeur.

\- Vous êtes sourd ? Je viens de dire que je le prenais. Vous croyez que je serais encore ici à écouter votre discours si je ne voulais pas cet appareil ? Rétorqua Rogue agacé par la « bêtise » de ce type apeuré par lui.

\- Certes.

\- Combien ? Demanda Rogue.

\- Combien ? Répéta le moldu.

\- Combien coûte cet aspirateur ? Reprit Rogue de plus en plus énervé.

80 livres. Répondit le vendeur.

\- Très bien : donnez moi ce truc et un lot de sacs supplémentaires car je suis très pressé. Par contre vous pouvez garder l'emballage. Décréta Rogue.

\- Tout de suite. _ »

Le vendeur s'empressa de s'exécuter avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement après le départ de ce type sinistre qui lui avait donné la chair de poule comme s'il pouvait le tuer d'un seul regard. Pendant ce temps, Severus se rendit dans les toilettes des hommes avec son aspirateur sans se soucier des regards apeurés des moldus face à son attitude. Un enfant le compara ensuite à un cowboy avec son fusil dans les mains et prêt à en découdre avec le shérif. Une fois dans une cabine, Severus transplana avec son aspirateur et ses sacs avant d'apparaître juste derrière le camping-car des Dursley.

* * *

Le sorcier se retrouva au milieu des jeux des enfants avant d'observer la petite Parkinson manifestement douée aux bavboules puisqu'elle était en train de piquer toutes les bavboules de ses adversaires. Bien que Severus ne jouait pas à ce jeu à Poudlard, il savait que sa propre mère était devenue membre du club de Bavboules de Poudlard, capitaine et même présidente du club. Le sorcier se ressaisit car les enfants avaient interrompu leur jeu puis Harry l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison où Pétunia faisait de son mieux pour nettoyer la demeure avant le retour du sorcier. Ce dernier nota aussitôt toute la poussière encore présente mais il ne dit rien et savoura déjà sa future revanche tout à l'heure. Rogue salua la jeune femme puis lui tendit son aspirateur sous le regard curieux de Pansy :

« _ Comment marche ce truc Professeur ?

\- Les moldus le branchent à une prise puis ils appuient sur un bouton pour le faire fonctionner. Expliqua Rogue,

\- Mais ça fait vraiment disparaître la poussière ? Dudley dit que oui mais je n'en suis pas sure. Affirma Pansy.

\- Et vous avez raison Miss Parkinson. Décréta Rogue.

\- Mais si ça fait disparaître la poussière. Dit Dudley.

\- L'expression _faire disparaître_ _la poussière_ est une image si vous utilisez cet objet. Comme son nom l'indique, cet objet est un aspirateur donc il aspire la poussière à l'intérieur d'un sac puis votre mère jette ce sac à la poubelle quand il est plein. En revanche, je peux vraiment faire disparaître la poussière grâce à la magie. Expliqua Rogue.

\- Vous pouvez nous montrer Mr Rogue ? Demanda Harry.

\- Bien entendu : regardez cette partie du parquet. Ordonna Severus en montrant une zone poussiéreuse.

\- …

\- Recurvite ! Lança Rogue avec sa baguette.

\- Ça a vraiment disparu ! S'exclama Hermione.

\- Et comment marche l'aspirateur ?_ Demanda Pansy. _ J'aimerai apprendre à l'utiliser puisque je ne peux pas faire de magie. Rappela la fillette.

\- Attends Pansy, je te montre comme ça tu pourras tout nettoyer chez nous plus tard. Affirma Robert-Bruce.

\- Comment ça « Je », tu veux dire « Nous » pourrons tout nettoyer ensemble si on ne peut pas s'acheter un elfe de maison quand on sera marié ? Rectifia la fillette.

\- Euh ouais bon, je lancerai des _Recurvite_ comme ça on n'aura pas besoin de nettoyer à la main quand on sera marié. Promit Rober-Bruce à Pansy.

\- C'est quoi un elfe de maison ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- C'est une créature magique qui fait office de domestique. Révéla Severus sans pour autant spécifier le statut de ces elfes de maison puisque leur servitude était normale à ses yeux.

\- Mm, c'est comme la femme de ménage qui vient chez moi. Estima Hermione mais sans se douter de la différence.

\- Oui c'est un peu ça. Dit Robert-Bruce.

\- Bien retournons à cet aspirateur Miss Parkinson : cela peut vous servir un jour. Donc vous voyez ce petit carré là-bas avec des petits trous ? Reprit Rogue en désignant une prise.

\- Oui. Répondit la fillette.

\- C'est une prise je vais y mettre cet embout puis actionner l'aspirateur._ »

Rogue s'exécuta puis mit en marche l'engin sous le regard stupéfait de Vernon et Pétunia. Cette dernière n'aurait jamais imaginé Rogue capable d'une telle chose. Pendant ce temps, la fillette observa les gestes du sorcier puis elle l'applaudit. Enfin, Severus tendit son aspirateur à Pétunia avant de lui souhaiter bon courage pour son ménage. Rogue voulut prendre congé avec la petite Pansy puis rappela l'heure du thé à ses visiteurs puis il transplana chez lui en compagnie de la fillette où Naraantuya les attendait déjà afin de ramener sa fille chez elle pour le déjeuner.

Le sorcier fit preuve de politesse avec Naraantuya pour la remercier de ses cadeaux, néanmoins, la sorcière affirma que c'était normal après tous les gestes de Severus Rogue pour elle. La Mongole avait également porté de la nourriture supplémentaire au sorcier avant d'affirmer lui ramener Pansy tout à l'heure puisque le sorcier voulait continuer leur labeur au laboratoire avant l'arrivée des Dursley.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. **_

_**A bientôt !**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**J'ai finalement séparé ce chapitre en deux pour plus de clarté. Donc ce n'est pas dans cette partie que Rogue reçoit Pétunia et Harry mais la seconde qui sera publiée ce soir ou demain. Merci à tous pour vos reviews dont Adenoide et Miss no name: c'est vrai que Severus est en train de s'humaniser. Effectivement, Pansy a un rôle à jouer tout comme sa mère mais aussi Harry dans cette "socialisation" même si Rogue a besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour mettre de coté sa rancune envers Pétunia. En tout cas, je suis certaine qu'ils finiront par aplanir les rancœurs du passé même si Rogue ne deviendra pas tout doux, ni un Bisounours (d'ailleurs, j'aimerai pas LOL) **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à ce soir ou demain pour la suite !**_

* * *

Vers treize heures trente Pansy revint puis la fillette suivit Rogue au laboratoire avant de trier les derniers ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour finir sa potion. Le sorcier avait noté sa rigueur et estimait pouvoir se fier d'elle-même s'il contrôlait régulièrement le labeur de la gamine. Rogue n'entendait absolument pas la transformer en son elfe de maison mais le sorcier était convaincu qu'elle détenait un grand potentiel donc il ne voulait pas la voir le gâcher en s'intéressant à la vetomagie au lieu des potions plus tard. Certes, une cracmolle vétomagique trouverait plus facilement une place dans la société sorcière qu'une cramolle potioniste, néanmoins, Rogue ne voulait pas voir la petite renoncer aux potions même si elle ne pourrait jamais briguer la maîtrise.

D'ailleurs, Severus songea qu'il s'agissait d'une grande injustice puisque les potions ne requéraient aucune magie. Malheureusement, le sorcier connaissait assez bien l'entêtement des vieux maîtres de la Corporation des potionistes qui ne voudraient jamais changer les statuts de la profession. Aussi, Pansy ne serait jamais potioniste à moins qu'elle ne démontre enfin des pouvoirs. Le sorcier savait que la gamine était née le 3 septembre et fêterait donc ses huit ans d'ici peu, ce qui ne lui laissait pratiquement aucun espoir. Rogue songea ensuite à la famille de Pansy : son père Patrick Parkinson était un fieffé commerçant mais nul en potions d'après Naraantuya. En revanche, la jeune femme était très bonne en potions mais elle les avait abandonné après avoir enfin trouvé un mari.

Rogue déplora silencieusement les mentalités étriquées des sangs pures car leur plus grande était de faire un beau mariage. En revanche, Rogue se serait tué plutôt que de laisser tomber sa maîtrise en potions pour se marier avec un type s'il fut à la place de ces bonnes femmes. En tout cas, le sorcier estimait que la gamine devait détenir sa passion pour les plantes, les potions ainsi que la magie noire du coté de sa mère et pas de son père, même si ce dernier était un sacré manipulateur. Rogue s'interrogea sur l'avenir de cette petite puis il reprit la préparation de sa potion sous le regard attentif de Pansy qui avait fini de trier les ingrédients.

Après avoir fini sa propre potion, Rogue observa le kit de Pansy puis il alluma le feu sous le petit chaudron adapté à la taille des plus jeunes. Ensuite, le sorcier lui donna quelques instructions afin de lui faire réaliser l'une des recettes incluses dans le petit fascicule des potions pour les enfants. Il s'agissaient de potions censément amusantes et très rapides à faire en moins de vingt minutes pour ne pas lasser les gosses mais que Rogue jugeaient idiotes. Toutefois, le sorcier estima qu'elles étaient sans danger donc parfaites pour la gamine qui ne serait pas blessée en cas d'explosion. Severus observa ensuite la fillette lire avec attention ses instructions et se demanda si elle détenait des problèmes de vue puisqu'elle clignait parfois des yeux. Toutefois, le sorcier estima se tromper puisque l'enfant se mit rapidement au travail.

En son for intérieur, Rogue estima que cette petite était bien plus attentive que tous les cornichons de Poudlard qu'il était contraint de se farcir en cours. Il déplora donc encore une fois ce gâchis puisque l'enfant était malheureusement cracmolle puis Severus contempla de nouveau ses gestes. Le sorcier approuva silencieusement l'anticipation de la gamine qui nota un détail et tenta de sauver sa potion par elle-même avant d'y parvenir sans devoir l'appeler. Certes, il s'agissait d'une potion enfantine très facile, néanmoins, le sorcier estima que la fillette s'en sortait très bien. Une fois la potion finie, Rogue affirma devoir l'analyser et ne fit aucun compliment à Pansy car il ne voulait pas la voir se monter la tête. Par contre, il qualifia la potion de correcte à première vue, ce qui fit éprouver un immense soulagement à l'enfant. Rogue proposa de rentrer à l'intérieur puis elle retira ensuite la blouse et sa coiffe offertes par sa maman qui endossait des vêtements similaires lorsqu'elle préparait ses propres potions.

Elle suivit le professeur à l'intérieur de la demeure et obtint l'autorisation de monter au grenier où Severus dissimulait ses livres durant tout le séjour des Dursley. Le sorcier ne put ensuite s'empêcher d'aller l'observer depuis la porte et l'estima similaire à lui au même âge lorsqu'il s'évadait de ses angoisses quotidiennes chez les Rogue grâce aux livres de magie noire ou de potions de sa mère. Rogue nota la passion de la fillette pour les livres avant de finir par s'approcher d'elle pour lire le titre de son livre. Severus haussa un sourcil mais ne se moqua point de la gamine manifestement plongée dans la lecture d'un grimoire sur les formes de magie sans baguette.

Effectivement, il était possible de faire de la magie sans baguette : les elfes de maison le faisaient bien par exemple, néanmoins, les sorciers n'étaient pas aussi doués que les créatures magiques sans leur baguette ou du moins, c'était l'avis de Rogue. Apparemment, la baguette permettait de pratiquer des sorts bien plus puissants et surtout mieux centrés. De plus, certaines personnes estimaient que la magie sans baguette se réalisaient surtout lorsque le sorcier était en proie à une grande émotion comme la colère, la peur ou autre. Aussi, Rogue était conscient que Patrick Parkinson tenta de provoquer la magie de Pansy en la soumettant à la colère ainsi que la frustration durant des mois notamment lors des menaces de lui retirer tous ses jouets. Toutefois, cela s'était révélé un échec comme les autres. Le sorcier nota ensuite la fillette se frotter les yeux mais il oublia ce detail après avoir entendu du bruit et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

Il trouva ainsi Naraantuya Parkinson en train de sortir de la cheminée. La jeune femme le salua avant d'expliquer la raison de son retour anticipé :

« _ Mes fils ont été invités à un goûter chez les Crabbe donc j'ai du le emmener puis Patrick m'a conseillé de prendre un peu l'air cet après-midi ou d'emmener Pansy faire du shopping chez les moldus pour l'habituer à ce monde alors je suis venue la chercher plus tôt. Expliqua Naraantuya.

\- Votre mari vous envoie faire du shopping chez les moldus avec votre fille sans s'assurer de votre sécurité dans ce monde ? L'interrogea Rogue surpris.

\- Il dit que je suis en sécurité grâce à ma baguette. Précisa Naraantuya.

\- Tout de même : vous ne connaissez pas grand-chose du monde moldu donc il ne devrait pas vous laisser y aller seules. Déplora Rogue.

\- Patrick dit que je peux y aller avec ma sœur qui connait ce monde bien mieux nous deux réunis donc je n'ai pas besoin de lui d'après ses propos. Révéla Naraantuya.

\- Il se désintéresse tant que ça du sort de votre fille : je le croyais différent des Malefoy et compagnie.

\- Mon mari a peur du monde moldu Professeur Rogue après qu'un idiot lui ai affirmé que les moldus charcutaient les gens dans leurs hôpitaux donc il se rend le moins possible dans ce monde. Patrick estime également s'occuper parfaitement de Pansy en lui offrant une bonne éducation moldue à la pension au lieu de faire comme les autres sorciers qui jettent leurs gosses à l'orphelinat. Expliqua Naraantuya.

\- …

\- Patrick me dit que nous agissons pour notre bien à tous mais je pense qu'il ne veut pas m'accompagner de peur de craquer et garder Pansy à la maison malgré les pressions de la société, les conseils de sa sœur ou de son père. Affirma Naraantuya.

\- Pourquoi votre mari envoie-t-il votre fille en pension s'il ne le veut pas ? Protesta Rogue.

\- Mon mari est influencé par sa sœur et son père : ils lui disent que nos fils seront malheureux plus tard si Pansy reste avec nous. Je ne peux pas nier la justesse de leurs propos Professeur Rogue : moi-même je n'ai pas pu me marier avant de trouver Patrick et mon frère a du attendre le départ de Nalaa pour trouver une épouse. D'ailleurs Archibald non plus ne trouvait personne jusqu'à l'arrivée de Nalaa à cause de son frère. Avoua Naraantuya avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Les Mac Kintosh sont l'une des rares familles à avoir gardé un petit cracmol avec eux puis leur fils aîné a trinqué. Reconnut Rogue.

\- …

\- Vous avez pris votre décision définitive au sujet du sort de votre fille ? Reprit le sorcier

\- Je suis encore indécise : ça m'écœure vraiment de devoir la cacher comme une paria mais c'est ma seule chance de lui donner une vie plus ou moins normale, sinon, elle restera prisonnière jusqu'à sa majorité. Expliqua Naraantuya.

\- Comment ça prisonnière ? Demanda Rogue.

\- Je vous rappelle que ma fille sera placée en pension puis Patrick la déclarera « morte » au bout de quelques temps.

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Et alors : Pansy sera cloîtrée en pension pendant la période scolaire puis elle sera enfermée à la maison pour les vacances. Mon mari ne la laissera plus faire aucune apparition publique au sein du monde sorcier. Affirma Naraantuya.

\- Vous devez donc la cacher Naraantuya et enfin choisir son nouveau lieu de vie._ »

* * *

La sorcière acquiesça, néanmoins, elle confessa ses difficultés après la lettre de son neveu car Pansy faisait confiance à Robert-Bruce et croyait fermement à ses propos. Rogue surprise demanda aussitôt des précisions :

« _ Comment les propos de votre neveu peuvent-ils vous poser autant de difficultés ? Interrogea le sorcier

\- Robert-Bruce a demandé à Pansy de s'installer près de chez lui en Ecosse et lui a promis de l'épouser après la fin de ses études à Poudlard. Ma fille veut donc aller là-bas : ce serait plus simple pour moi car ma sœur pourrait veiller sur elle mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Avoua Naraantuya.

\- Vous avez bien raison de vous méfier de votre neveu. C'est un petit sorcier qui deviendra un cornichon _hem_ un adolescent qui partira à Poudlard en 1991 à Poudlard. Vous connaissez le proverbe moldu : Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ? Insista Rogue.

\- Non mais j'ai compris ce que vous sous-entendez. Or, Pansy est une gamine qui a trop lu de romans d'amour par ma faute. Maintenant, elle lit des grimoires mais c'est une romantique donc je n'aimerai pas voir ma fille attendre mon neveu en Ecosse pendant sept ans en vain s'il finit ensuite par la laisser tomber pour une fille rencontrée à Poudlard. Dit Naraantuya.

\- Au début, votre neveu songera peut-être à votre fille et lui écrira mais il finira par passer tout son temps avec ses amis sorciers. Ce gamin écrira de moins en moins à votre fille avant de l'oublier quand il sera en proie aux hormones et se cherchera une petite amie à Poudlard. Ensuite, il finira par se marier avec une sorcière puis votre fille aura seulement ses yeux pour pleurer après avoir aidé les Mac Kintosh dans leur brasserie pendant sept ans si Archibald lui enseigne son métier. J'ai bien peur que votre fille ne finisse ensuite par estimer avoir gâché sa vie et se demande ce qu'elle fait encore au milieu des Écossais. Affirma Rogue tout en songeant à sa propre déception face au revirement de Lily qui finit par s'enticher de James Potter et se marier avec.

\- Vous avez donc des doutes vous aussi sur les promesses de ce gamin ? Demanda Naraantuya.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous espérez vraiment voir un gosse de cet âge maintenir sa promesse dans dix ans ? S'enquit Rogue abasourdi par la soudaine bêtise de cette femme.

\- Je croyais que c'était un petit cracmol : donc mon neveu se serait vraiment marié avec ma fille dans ce cas puisqu'il n'aurait trouvé personne d'autre dans le monde sorcier britannique. Toutefois, l'apparition de sa magie change tout. Reconnut Naraantuya soucieuse.

\- Exact : Votre raisonnement était logique mais ce gosse est un sorcier maintenant et qui plus est un futur Gryffondor comme son père je suppose. Les cornichons de cette maison se prennent tous pour l'élite et foncent sans réfléchir dans toutes les bêtises possible afin de briller aux yeux des autres. Ce Robert finira donc par avoir des admiratrices lui aussi et il oubliera son premier amour si on peut appeler votre enfant ainsi. Affirma Rogue tout en comparant Robert-Bruce à James dans son esprit.

\- J'en ai bien peur moi aussi mais ma fille l'aime vraiment.

\- Naraantuya : c'est encore une enfant donc elle a des sentiments enfantins et pas encore ceux d'une adulte ou d'une adolescente. Aussi, vous êtes encore en mesure de changer la donne avant qu'elle ne souffre vraiment. Donc n'envoyez pas votre fille en Ecosse auprès de votre sœur. Conseilla Rogue.

\- Il ne me reste donc qu'à confier Pansy à mon frère en Mongolie dans ce cas. Répondit Naraantuya avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Vous connaissez bien mieux que moi le décalage horaire entre la Mongolie et la Grande-Bretagne : comment pourriez-vous vous partager entre vos fils ici et votre fille là-bas malgré sept ou huit heures de décalage ? Contesta Rogue.

\- Ce serait dur en effet. _Reconnut Naraantuya._ Toutefois, les gens ne se moqueraient pas d'elle là-bas car ils connaissent ma famille.

\- Si vous la laissez ici, vous pourrez facilement la voir sans devoir jongler avec le décalage horaire. Rétorqua Rogue.

\- Oui mais je devrais la laisser entre les mains d'un elfe de maison en mon absence dans ce cas. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose pour ma fille car elle est encore très jeune. Dit Naraantuya.

\- Elle serait aussi entre les mains d'autres personnes que ce soit en pension, chez votre sœur en Ecosse ou chez votre frère en Mongolie. Contesta Rogue. _ »

* * *

Les deux sorciers discutèrent de la situation de Pansy mais aussi des possibilités d'installation de l'enfant dans une maison inconnue de Patrick en Angleterre. Toutefois, Naraantuya hésitait en raison de son inquiétude à l'idée de laisser son enfant complètement seule dans une maison avec un elfe de maison en son absence. Rogue protesta puis il finit par reprendre la parole :

« _ Votre fille me semble détenir un bon potentiel en potion donc ce serait vraiment dommage de le gâcher comme vous l'avez fait. Aussi, je n'entends pas laisser une telle chose se produire donc je pourrai faire une exception. Décréta Rogue.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'étonna Naraantuya.

\- Si vous achetez une maison ici, je pourrai facilement venir voir votre fille et lui donner des leçons, voire, superviser la situation de temps en temps. Proposa Rogue songeur.

\- Vous : mais vous êtes à Poudlard toute l'année ! Protesta Naraantuya surprise.

\- Je peux sortir en dehors de mes heures de cours vous savez ? Je dors là-bas car je n'ai rien à faire ici, néanmoins, je pourrai surveiller votre elfe et la gamine de temps en temps avant de retourner à Poudlard.

\- Vous êtes un maître de potion très qualifié et respecté au sein de la corporation, même si vos talents sont gâchés puisque vous enseignez à Poudlard au lieu d'ouvrir votre propre laboratoire. Aussi, soyez sincère avec moi : vous pensez sérieusement que ma fille peut trouver sa voie grâce aux potions malgré son handicap ? Demanda Naraantuya songeuse.

\- C'est vrai : votre fille ne peut pas briguer la maîtrise, ni le statut de potioniste sans ses Aspics mais elle a un grand potentiel pour les potions donc vous devriez la laisser tenter sa chance. Naraantuya : ne laissez pas votre fille répéter votre erreur car vous auriez pu aller très loin si vous vous étiez consacrée aux potions au lieu de chercher un mari. Décréta Rogue.

\- Je dois réfléchir car votre proposition est totalement inattendue vous ne prenez jamais d'apprenti après Poudlard d'après ce que je sais. Confessa Naraantuya surprise.

\- C'est vrai mais il faut dire que les élèves de Poudlard sont pratiquement tous des idiots hormis un ou deux que j'accepte à la préparation des Aspics de potions. Votre fille ne pourra pas les passer, ni devenir mon apprentie au sein de la corporation mais elle a quelque chose en elle de très particulier et je tiens à la voir cultiver son talent. Aussi, ne la laissez pas le gaspiller à cause d'un gamin capricieux qui la laissera tomber plus tard. Martela Rogue.

\- Ma fille est encore une enfant: elle aime donc aussi ses poupées et ne passera pas toutes ses journées devant un chaudron. De plus, je souhaite l'integrer au monde moldu donc elle doit aller à l'école. Rappela Naraantuya.

\- Vous pouvez l'emmener à l'école ici : il y en a une dans le quartier quatre rues plus loin. De plus les maisons ici sont vraiment vendues pour un prix dérisoire donc vous pourriez en acheter une ou deux si c'est votre souhait. D'ailleurs, je vais probablement acheter la maison mitoyenne à la mienne car j'ai besoin de construire un garage. Or, cette baraque a une cabane de jardin dans sa cour, ce qui fera parfaitement l'affaire. Affirma Rogue.

\- Professeur Rogue : votre opinion compte beaucoup à mes yeux mais puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Certes. Répondit Rogue.

\- Pourquoi le sort de Pansy vous intéresse-t-il autant ?

\- Parce que votre fille a vraiment du potentiel et puis j'apprécie le fait de voir une mère se battre pour aider son enfant face à son père. Certes votre mari ne bat pas votre fille mais je n'aime pas non plus son attitude. Affirma Rogue tout en songeant qu'il aurait bien aimé voir sa mère se rebeller face à son mari moldu et utiliser sa baguette pour le chasser avant de se reprendre en main pour s'occuper de lui son fils…

\- Je vous promets de prendre vos conseils en considération Professeur Rogue et je vous ferai savoir ma réponse très rapidement. Conclut Naraantuya songeuse. »

XXXX

Ensuite, ils changèrent de sujet car les Dursley arriveraient d'ici une heure pour le thé. Naraantuya observa le sorcier sortir son nouveau service à thé sans aucune grâce puis elle lui proposa de s'en occuper, ce que Rogue accepta volontiers car il se moquait des mondanités. Effectivement, le sorcier avait proposé ce thé chez lui uniquement pour clouer le bec de Pétunia. Naraantuya observa le ciel à travers la fenêtre puis elle proposa d'organiser le thé dehors sous la tonnelle.

Elle saisit le service et s'occupa de tout pendant que le sorcier allait voir Pansy au grenier. La fillette le salua puis Rogue écouta ses questions avant d'y répondre. Il lui montra même d'autres livres de magie noire et nota l'illumination des yeux de la gamine. Décidément, la petite Parkinson intriguait le sorcier au plus haut point donc Severus n'entendait absolument pas la laisser gaspiller son talent dans une brasserie écossaise si elle se mettait à travailler pour Archibald Mac Kintosh pendant que le petit Mac Kintosh junior deviendrait un cornichon à Poudlard avant de la larguer pour une sorcière insipide...

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne voulais pas mélanger ce passage à la visite d'Harry et Pétunia chez Rogue. La suite sera là ce soir ou demain. **_

_**A bientôt !**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Comme promis, voici la seconde partie, je voulais également vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements et vos critiques :) Je répondrais en mp et ici je remercier les guest: Guest et Adenoide. **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Pétunia s'activait dans la demeure afin de la nettoyer de fond en comble avant l'heure du thé. Marge l'imitait tout en regrettant secrètement le refus de sa belle-sœur car Rogue aurait nettoyé la maison en quelques secondes. Entre-temps, les enfants s'étaient mis à jouer dans le jardin puisque Lilymay faisait sa sieste à l'intérieur du camping-car. Harry s'amusait avec les autres, néanmoins, il ne cessait de contrôler la montre d'Hermione dans l'espoir de voir les aiguilles avancer bien plus vite. Le petit garçon ne voyait pas l'heure de se rendre chez Rogue mais aussi de visiter le grenier. Il n'était pas retourné dans la chambre de Lily pour le moment car sa mère voulait d'abord la nettoyer.

L'enfant ne cessait cependant de songer à la Colombine et l'Arlequin mais aussi aux deux clichés trouvés ce matin. Il les avait emmené dans le camping-car afin de les contempler de temps en temps, néanmoins, le petit garçon s'interrogeait bien plus sur Lily que sur James. A ses yeux, James était une figure importante mais bien moins que sa génitrice puisqu'il obtenait des objets mais aussi des témoignages sur elle. De plus, Harry se sentait bien plus proche de Vernon qui ne détenait aucune magie mais s'occupait de lui et de Dudley. L'enfant finit donc par chercher son père qui était en train d'ajuster la plomberie. Le moldu nota sa présence et lui demanda la raison pour laquelle il ne jouait pas avec les autres. Harry affirma avoir eu envie de voir ce qu'il faisait puis il lui posa des questions sur ses gestes. Vernon lui montra donc ses outils puis la plomberie avant de s'amuser face à la curiosité du petit garçon. Au bout d'un moment, Dursley lui demanda d'ouvrir le robinet et poussa un cri de victoire après avoir entendu le bruit de l'eau.

Le moldu affirma aussitôt qu'ils pourraient se doucher ici ce soir puis il suivit son fils afin de voir où en était Pétunia. Cette dernière fatiguée mais satisfaite avait dépoussiéré les chambres, la cuisine en compagnie de Marge. Les deux femmes attendaient la fin des réparations effectuées par Vernon pour s'occuper de la salle de bains. Pétunia estima que ce n'était pas encore parfait mais au moins, ils pourraient dormir, se laver et manger à l'intérieur. Vernon acquiesça puis il consulta sa montre et constata qu'il manquait moins d'une demi-heure à leur rendez-vous. Dursley demanda à sa femme s'ils ne devraient pas acheter quelque chose afin de ne pas se rendre chez le sorcier les mains vides. Pétunia hésita, néanmoins, elle estima que la bienséance exigeait ce genre de mondanités. Aussi, elle proposa à Harry de se rendre à la boulangerie afin de choisir un dessert puisqu'elle n'avait pas le temps de préparer quoique ce soit.

Autrement, il y avait bien un fleuriste juste à coté de la boulangerie mais la jeune femme ne savait pas trop si on pouvait offrir des fleurs à un célibataire. Vernon décida que des pâtisseries seraient bien plus intéressantes puis le moldu proposa d'aller les chercher maintenant. Pétunia acquiesça et demanda aux enfants s'ils souhaitaient venir également. A la fin, le petit groupe laissa Bacon dans le jardin et se rendit à la boulangerie. Après leurs achats, les mains tremblantes de Pétunia se crispèrent sur le landau de sa fille pour s'accrocher à quelque chose au lieu de défaillir en songeant à Rogue probablement en train de les attendre dans son antre. La moldue craignait sincèrement une vengeance subtile de la part de ce type régulièrement méprisé par la jeune femme durant leur adolescence.

Aussi, elle ne pouvait pas blâmer le désir de vengeance du sorcier s'il finissait par lui jouer un mauvais tour. Toutefois, Pétunia ne désirait pas finir transformée en Dieu sait quoi. La jeune femme trembla donc tout en marchant dans la rue avant d'arriver à la lisière de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Vernon curieux jeta un regard à l'impasse puis il resta surpris par la vétusté des demeures. Dudley montra ensuite un détail à Harry qui nota certains toits délabrés puis Hermione prit la parole :

« _ Mr Rogue doit être très pauvre pour vivre dans un endroit pareil.

\- Notre quartier était un quartier ouvrier Hermione mais certaines rues étaient mieux que d'autres car les ouvriers qualifiés détenaient des payes plus élevées que les simples manœuvres donc ils entretenaient mieux leurs maisons. Expliqua Pétunia.

\- Notre grand-père était ouvrier Maman ? Demanda Dudley.

\- Il était contremaître donc il se trouvait juste au-dessus des ouvriers mais ce n'était pas un patron non plus. Répondit Pétunia.

\- Et le papa de Mr Rogue faisait quoi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Euh c'était un ouvrier je crois mais je ne sais pas trop. Dit Pétunia sans préciser que Tobias Rogue était resté au chômage après la vague de licenciements mais aussi sa tendance à lever le coude.

\- Pansy a dit que la maison de Mr Rogue est jolie donc ce n'est pas une de ces maisons. Dit Harry.

\- La sienne est tout au fond, on ne la voit pas d'ici. Prévint Pétunia.

\- Moi je dis que Mr Rogue est intelligent car il a trouvé une bonne cachette. Estima Robert-Bruce.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Dudley.

\- Oui : les sorciers se cachent tous, même ceux qui vivent près de chez les moldus. Ils vivent souvent dans des endroits isolés, des quartiers abandonnés ou à la lisière des villages. Les sorciers qui habitent près des moldus sont ceux qui veulent rester à Londres ou dans des grandes villes. Expliqua Robert-Bruce.

\- …

\- Je pense que Mr Rogue vit ici parce c'est la maison de sa famille mais surtout parce qu'il sait que les moldus ne viennent pas dans son impasse puisque ce n'est pas arrangé et tout vieux. Insista le petit Mac Kintosh.

\- Donc son choix est volontaire ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui : mon papa a un cousin qui vit dans un truc qui ressemble à un taudis de loin puis tu vois la véritable maison quand il lève ses sortilèges. Expliqua Robert-Bruce.

\- Mm, je ne savais pas ces choses. Reconnut Hermione.

\- C'est normal : ce n'est pas écrit dans les livres mais bon tu devrais demander à Pansy si tu veux savoir plus de trucs. Ses frères et elle ont eu un enseignant qui leur a enseigné tous les trucs du monde sorcier et ceux des sang-purs aussi. Affirma Robert-Bruce. _ »

* * *

Le petit groupe continua de marcher et dépassa la quinzième maison avant d'apercevoir enfin un toit manifestement bien entretenu. Ils continuèrent leur progression puis Pétunia resta sans voix à la vue de la maison de Rogue totalement différente du taudis entrevu des années plus tôt. Harry curieux admira la façade en brique manifestement repeinte puisque la demeure était étincelante comparée aux autres maisons totalement délavées. Le toit était également très bien entretenu, tout comme la clôture joliment repeinte. Dudley fit remarquer à sa mère la propreté de la cour ainsi que des deux carrés d'herbe soigneusement entretenus ou encore les bordures fleuries positionnées autour des pavés utilisés en guise de chemin. Hermione nota aussi un détail avant de le montrer aux autres enfants et aux adultes curieux :

« _ Vous avez vu la statue de chat positionnée près du portail : je n'avais jamais vu un chat souriant et dressé qui lève sa patte ainsi. Dit Hermione

\- Regardez la patte du chat bouge comme s'il nous faisait signe de venir ! Constata Dudley surpris.

\- C'est un chat porte-bonheur ou un _maneki-neko_ si tu préfères. Expliqua Robert-Bruce.

\- C'est un porte-bonheur ? Demanda Pétunia surprise car elle n'imaginait pas Rogue aimer ce genre de grigris.

\- Oui : les asiatiques aiment ce genre d'objets donc je pense que Mr Rogue l'a acheté chez les parents de Pansy. Ils en ont plusieurs chez eux ou au magasin à cause de la maman de Pansy. Expliqua Robert-Bruce.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Dudley.

\- Les commerçants asiatiques ont toujours un chat porte-bonheur : Pansy dit que le chat attire les clients car ils le voient agiter la patte puis ils entrent dans le magasin. Enfin, les gens en ont aussi chez eux pour que ça leur porte chance. Le chat peut avoir une, deux, voire, les quatre pattes en l'air. Ça signifie des trucs différents si c'est la patte droite ou la gauche qui est en l'air mais bon j'y connais rien tu sais : je me sens écossais, pas asiatique donc je n'écoute pas trop ma mère quand elle en parle. Expliqua Robert-Bruce.

\- Donc Mr Rogue a ce truc chez lui. Constata Harry curieux.

\- Il a du l'acheter au magasin des Parkinson ou alors c'est Pansy qui le lui a donné. Elle croit à ces trucs comme sa maman mais moi je n'y crois pas. Dit Robert-Bruce.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Parce que Pansy a un chat porte-bonheur dans sa chambre mais ça ne lui porte pas chance puisqu'elle ne fait pas de magie. Dévoila Robert-Bruce.

\- En tout cas, c'est très joli. Estima Hermione._ »

Harry observa ensuite son père appuyer sur la sonnette puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus Rogue qui sortit sur le perron sans sa longue cape noire puisque Naraantuya lui avait conseillé de ne pas la porter chez lui sinon, les moldus se poseraient des questions sur sa santé mentale pour l'endosser même à l'intérieur. Harry contempla le sorcier qui lui semblait si majestueux dans sa tunique aux manches longues, ses pantalons noirs et ses bottes que l'homme semblait endosser même l'été malgré la chaleur. Pétunia observa aussi le sorcier tout en s'interrogeant sur l'état de la maison. La moldue abasourdie se demandait si c'était toujours la même car elle n'aurait jamais cru la voir devenir aussi jolie un jour.

* * *

De son coté, Severus s'efforçait de conserver une expression impassible tout en notant la stupéfaction évidente de Pétunia. Le sorcier était conscient qu'elle s'attendait à visiter un taudis mais il estimait être enfin parvenu à lui clouer le bec car elle ne trouverait rien à redire sur sa maison ou sa personne puisque Rogue s'était également lavé ses cheveux afin de chasser ses pellicules. Bref, Severus était prêt pour accueillir le petit Dursley chez lui mais aussi savourer sa revanche totale contre Pétunia Evans. Cette dernière ne se doutait pas des pensées sur sorcier qui vint leur ouvrir le portail avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Bienvenue, entrez donc !

\- Merci : vous avez une jolie maison. Dit Vernon.

\- Merci : bon ce n'est probablement pas aussi soigné que votre maison mais bon je ne suis pas là toute l'année. Enfin, un célibataire n'a pas autant d'entrain, ni de fantaisie qu'un couple marié ou une épouse, n'est-ce pas Pétunia ? Répondit Rogue.

\- Je trouve que vous vous débrouillez très bien tout seul. Dit la jeune femme.

\- Vous ne vous seriez pas attendue à une maison dans ce genre n'est-ce pas Pétunia ? Reprit Rogue.

\- A vrai dire, personne ne se l'attendait vu le reste de la rue. Intervint Dudley de manière innocente.

\- Dudley ! Le reprit sa mère gênée.

\- Laissez Pétunia : votre fils a raison, cette rue était une impasse très pauvre car c'était celle des laissés-pour-compte. Ma mère et moi n'avions pas la possibilité d'aller ailleurs puisque nous possédions seulement cette maison héritée de mon grand-père paternel qui l'avait acheté à la fabrique grâce au prélèvement des traites sur sa paye. Les autres ouvriers étaient aussi pauvres que mes parents au moment de la fermeture de l'usine. A la fin, je suis resté seul ici car mes parents sont morts et les enfants des anciens propriétaires sont partis ailleurs pour chercher du travail. Expliqua Rogue tout en savourant l'expression gênée de Pétunia.

\- Oui mais c'est bien pour vous Mr puisque vous êtes ainsi isolé et tranquille : Robert-Bruce nous a expliqué que les sorciers s'isolent le plus possible y compris dans des endroits désertés par les moldus. Intervint Hermione.

\- C'est exact Miss Granger : j'ai réaménagé la maison de mes parents et j'y vis depuis quand je ne suis pas à Poudlard. Affirma Rogue.

\- Pansy n'est pas là ? Demanda Robert-Bruce un peu déçu.

\- Miss Parkinson nous attend dans le jardin à l'arrière où nous prendrons le thé Mr Mac Kintosh. Répliqua Rogue.

\- Alors allons-y ! Lança Robert.

\- Attendez Mac Kintosh : les dames d'abord donc faites passer Pétunia, le landau de la petite Lilymay, Miss Dursley et Miss Granger. Recommanda Rogue amusé par la vision de la stupéfaction de Pétunia totalement loin d'imaginer le sorcier capable de faire preuve de galanterie. _ »

* * *

Le sorcier fit passer ces dames sur le chemin tout en s'amusant encore une fois de la surprise de Pétunia qui ne s'attendait pas à voir les deux carrés d'herbe aussi soigneusement entretenus, ni toutes les plantes fleuries. Rogue ouvrit la porte de la demeure et s'effaça pour laisser entrer ses invités. Marge resta agréablement surprise par la vision de la clarté de l'entrée puis Rogue tint à leur montrer son salon devenu très accueillant grâce aux efforts de Naraantuya. Pétunia abasourdie observa les beaux rideaux totalement différents des toiles de jutes accrochées aux fenêtres des Rogue durant son adolescence. Elle nota aussi le tapis, le canapé, la table basse avant de contempler avec curiosité l'horloge sorcière. Hermione observa avec envie la belle bibliothèque ainsi que l'une des bergères ou encore la jolie cheminée. En revanche, Harry nota surtout les fleurs de lys et posa aussitôt une question au professeur Rogue :

« _ Vous aimez les fleurs de Lys à cause de Lily ?

\- J'aime les fleurs en général Mr Dursley mais il est vrai que les fleurs de Lys me font particulièrement penser à elle. Reconnut Rogue.

\- Vous aimiez bien Lily Mr Rogue ? Interrogea Harry qui en avait oublié le reste hormis les fleurs et le sorcier.

\- C'était mon amie autrefois. Dit Rogue pour ne pas en dévoiler d'avantage.

\- Elle était comment Mr Rogue ? S'enquit l'enfant avant d'ouvrir d'avantage ses grands yeux verts qui troublaient Severus conscient que le gosse ne se rendait pas compte de ses gestes.

\- Elle était pure, belle et douce comme cette fleur. _Commença Rogue tout en effleurant la fleur de lys. _ Néanmoins, elle pouvait aussi devenir très vindicative quand elle se mettait en colère. Reprit le sorcier avant de s'éloigner des fleurs de lys pour après avoir vu Marge examiner les orchidées.

\- Vos orchidées sont vraiment très belles Mr Rogue : vous en prenez vraiment soin. Ce n'est pas facile de bien les entretenir d'après mes amies : je n'en ai jamais eu mais elles m'ont dit que les leurs ne duraient pas longtemps. Expliqua Marge.

\- Merci : ces orchidées m'ont été offertes par Miss Parkinson et sa mère un jour. En tout cas, j'en prends soin comme de toutes mes plantes même si beaucoup d'entre elles ne sont pas destinées au plaisir des yeux comme celles-ci mais à mes potions. Expliqua Rogue.

\- Pansy adore les orchidées donc elle aime bien regarder celles de sa maman ! Rajouta Robert-Bruce pas étonné par le choix de la fillette.

\- Beaucoup de personnes ruinent leurs orchidées à cause de l'arrosage trop fréquent. Vous devriez en parler à Mrs Parkinson qui s'y connait assez bien puisqu'elle en a beaucoup chez elle. Naraantuya pourra probablement vous donner des conseils pour vos amies. Affirma Rogue.

\- Dites Mr Rogue : pourquoi la pendule a votre nom dessus ? Intervint Dudley.

\- Et c'est écrit : Poudlard, Impasse du Tisseur au-dessus de deux aiguilles. Renchérit Hermione.

\- C'est une horloge sorcière familiale : elle enregistre le nom des occupants puis leurs activités. Etant le seul habitant de ma demeure, la pendule n'a enregistré que moi, la maison et Poudlard où je travaille. Expliqua Rogue.

\- Et vous avez une pendule normale aussi ? Demanda Vernon intrigué.

\- Oui elle est sur le guéridon là-bas. Affirma Rogue en indiquant une mini horloge plus classique mais rassurante aux yeux de Vernon.

\- Vous aimez beaucoup les livres Mr Rogue. Constata Hermione dont les yeux brillaient à la vue des volumes.

\- Oui : il s'agit de grimoires, d'essais mais aussi d'œuvres littéraires rédigées par des sorciers. Dévoila Rogue qui n'avait laissé que les livres innocents ici avant de ranger les autres au grenier. _ »

* * *

Après la visite du salon, Rogue les entraîna dans le couloir crème où Pétunia passa nota le bel escalier recouvert de bois sans se douter que Rogue avait modifié les marches car il ne voulait plus voir celles d'origine en ciment brut. Harry curieux s'arrêta cependant un instant afin de contempler un tableau :

« _ Qu'est-ce que c'est Mr Rogue ?

\- C'est Pré-au-Lard : c'est un village entièrement sorcier. Expliqua Rogue.

\- Ah bon ça existe un village exclusivement rempli de sorciers ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Oui et il est tout près de Poudlard : les étudiants sont autorisés à s'y rendre certains week-end à partir de leur troisième année.

\- Donc nous pourrons y aller ! S'enthousiasma Dudley.

\- Oui si vos parents signent une autorisation de sortie. Précisa le sorcier.

\- Euh cet endroit est dangereux ou non ? Demanda Vernon inquiet.

\- Non : il y a bien quelques pubs mais tout est tranquille. La plupart des gamins passent leur temps à la confiserie. Affirma Rogue.

\- Lily y allait aussi ? Demanda Harry pendant que Dudley et Hermione trop occupé à demander des détails à Robert-Bruce sur Pré-au-Lard pour prêter attention à ses propos. Donc les trois enfants n'entendirent rien.

\- Oui elle y allait ainsi que dans d'autres échoppes. Nous allions au village ensemble au début puis elle s'y est ensuite rendue avec Po_ hem _ ses autres amis. Déclara Rogue d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- C'est dommage car ce n'est pas bien de laisser ses amis. Décréta Harry sans que les autres enfants n'entendent leurs propos.

\- Elle avait ses raisons et puis je n'ai pas toujours été gentil Mr Dursley. Répliqua Rogue légèrement surpris par les propos du gamin qui venait à peine de critiquer sa mère.

\- Je sais que les gens ne sont pas toujours gentils mais ils peuvent changer. Mon papa et ma maman l'ont fait et vous aussi j'en suis sur. Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de méchant. Affirma Harry.

\- Qu'en savez-vous Mr Dursley ? Demanda Rogue pas fâché mais très curieux face à l'attitude de l'enfant.

\- Parce que je le vois dans vos yeux et comme vous parlez avec nous. Répondit Harry.

\- Vous êtes vraiment très étrange Mr Dursley car je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que vous. Lily ne détenait pas une telle bonté en elle. Affirma Rogue.

\- Harry est simplement Harry : il détient plus que de simples pouvoirs magiques car il parvient à voir ce qu'il y a de bons en chacun de nous, y compris des personnes totalement inattendues. Intervint Pétunia.

\- Je vois… Bon que diriez-vous de prendre le thé sinon il va se refroidir et puis nous ne devrions pas rester dans le couloir. Proposa Rogue encore surpris par les propos du gosse._ »

* * *

Ils traversèrent le couloir puis Pétunia entrevit la cuisine manifestement très propre. Ensuite, Rogue ouvrit la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin et s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Mrs Dursley abasourdie contempla alors la jolie tonnelle puis la table soigneusement dressée, la desserte où reposait une tarte, le mobilier de jardin mais surtout la profusion de fleurs, de plantes fleuries ainsi que le gazon parfaitement entretenu. Harry nota toute ces choses mais aussi la fontaine ainsi que les jolies statues ou encore un banc. En revanche, Robert-Bruce ne se soucia pas de ces choses et se rua sur Pansy assise auprès de sa mère. Cette dernière salua son neveu en mongol avant de reprendre la conversation en anglais puisqu'il ne répondait pas dans la langue maternelle de Nalaa Mac Kintosh.

Ensuite, la sorcière se leva tout comme Pansy à la vue des autres invités. De son coté, Vernon observa le barbecue du sorcier et le trouva vraiment pas mal avant de le complimenter sur son choix. Severus se rengorgea puis Harry nota la cabane de jardin en bois et se demanda si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Le petit garçon s'adressa aussitôt au propriétaire des lieux

« _ C'est votre laboratoire Mr Rogue ?

\- Oui c'est mon laboratoire personnel Mr Dursley mais j'en ai un bien plus grand à Poudlard. Répondit Rogue.

\- Où sont vos plantes pour vos potions ? S'enquit l'enfant.

\- Dans l'une des serres de Poudlard. Affirma Rogue.

\- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas ici ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- En fait, je suis pratiquement toute l'année à Poudlard donc je n'ai pas installé de serres chez moi, néanmoins, cela pourrait changer si j'achète la maison mitoyenne. Répondit Rogue.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Vous êtes aussi curieux que Lily, Mr Dursley. Estima Rogue.

\- ...

\- Cet achat me permettrait d'agrandir ma propriété et de créer ma serre dans le jardin. J'utiliserai aussi la cabane du jardin dans la cour d'à coté comme un garage pour ma future nouvelle voiture et je pourrai agrandir la surface de ma maison mais aussi y installer un autre laboratoire. Dit Rogue songeur.

\- Vous laissiez l'ancienne voiture dehors ? Intervint Vernon curieux.

\- Oui et ce n'était pas l'idéal donc je voudrais un garage pour éviter les fientes des pigeons ou autre sur ma nouvelle voiture en mon absence. Mentit Rogue.

\- Oui je comprends : je n'aimerai pas avoir ma voiture dehors tout le temps moi non plus. Mes beaux-parents comptaient en construire un mais ça ne s'est pas fait. Regretta Vernon.

\- C'est dommage car cela aurait pu vous être utile. Les Evans avaient vraiment eu une bonne idée en achetant ce carré car les autres maisons de votre rue ne détiennent pas ce genre de choses. En fait, toutes les maisons de ce quartier été bâtie il y a plus de cinquante ans maintenant. Or, vous savez comme moi que les voitures étaient encore un luxe à cette époque-là. Donc la fabrique n'a pas songé à construire des garages. Affirma Rogue.

\- Ouais et c'est dommage car la plupart des automobilistes se garent sur les trottoirs dans les autres rues. C'est un gros problème pour la poussette de ma fille mais nous, nous sommes là seulement quelques jours donc je n'ose pas imaginer les ennuis que ça cause aux mamans du coin. Affirma Vernon.

\- Il y a beaucoup de retraités dans votre rue mais c'est vrai qu'il y a des familles deux ou trois rues plus loin. D'ailleurs l'école fonctionne encore. Dit Rogue.

\- Finalement, c'est probablement vous qui êtes le mieux loti dans le quartier car vous n'avez pas de voisins casse-pieds, ni de voitures garées devant chez vous. J'ai vu que toutes les maisons de votre impasse sont à vendre mais vous savez à quel prix ? S'enquit Vernon curieux.

\- Chaque propriétaire fixe son prix mais ils sont extrêmement bas en raison de la dévastation de cette impasse. Toutes ces propriétés se sont totalement dégradées contrairement à la mienne donc certaines sont vendues à moins de 5000 livres. Dit Rogue

\- Mm, c'est une bonne affaire pour une résidence secondaire mais ce n'est pas très touristique. Estima Vernon.

\- Exact : c'est une ville ouvrière même si les moldus ont fait des efforts pour tenter d'améliorer l'image de cette bourgade. Donc franchement, je n'achèterai pas ici si j'étais un moldu. En revanche, je suis très bien dans mon coin en tant que sorcier car je ne dois pas surveiller mes arrières à cause des voisins. Dit Rogue.

\- Mais l'électricité arrive encore ici malgré l'abandon des autres maisons ? Interrogea Vernon.

\- Oui tout comme le gaz et l'eau courante car je ne les ai jamais fait couper et je paye les rares factures. Par contre, je pense que les autres propriétaires ont désactivé ces choses après leur départ. Estima Rogue.

\- Et le téléphone ? Demanda Vernon.

\- Je ne l'ai plus car je n'en ai pas besoin puisque je voyais plus de moldus depuis bien longtemps avant notre rencontre. Toutefois, la ligne peut être rapidement réactivée en cas de besoin puisque les câbles sont toujours là. Affirma Rogue. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, le sorcier invita l'assistance à rejoindre la table où ils saluèrent Mrs Parkinson puis Pétunia abasourdie fut invitée à s'asseoir sous la tonnelle près du landau de sa fille. La moldue nota la propreté des lieux, l'entretien du jardin ainsi que toute la vaisselle sans parvenir à croire totalement d'être chez Rogue qui s'assit en face d'elle. Le sorcier n'aimait pas les mondanités mais il avait décidé de faire un effort cette fois-ci en présence du gamin Dursley. Aussi, le sorcier saisit sa baguette et lança plusieurs sortilèges afin d'ouvrir à distance la bouteille de jus de citrouille qui versa d'elle-même son contenu dans les verres des enfants sous les encouragements de ces derniers et le regard curieux de Vernon.

Enfin Rogue se tourna vers les adultes et leur montra la théière mais aussi une cruche de thé glacé. Effectivement, le sorcier n'était pas certain du choix des moldus en cette journée d'été. Aussi, il avait décidé de ne pas se faire prendre en défaut par Pétunia s'il proposait seulement l'un et pas l'autre car la moldue serait capable qu'elle préférait justement la boisson manquante. En revanche, Pétunia ne put rien dire face aux manières du sorcier :

« _ Alors Pétunia, que désirez-vous : du thé Earl Grey ou du thé glacé ? Proposa Rogue.

\- De l'Earl Grey. Répondit Pétunia.

\- Avec un nuage de lait ou du citron ? Demanda Rogue en train de faire preuve de courtoisie pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Du lait. Répondit Pétunia.

\- Et vous Miss et Mr Dursley ?

\- Du thé glacé : il fait trop chaud pour du thé classique. Répondirent le frère et la sœur. _ »

\- Rogue utilisa de nouveau sa baguette puis la théière versa son breuvage dans une tasse. Une petite cruche emplie de lait l'imita puis Pétunia abasourdie vit la tasse et sa soucoupe léviter jusqu'à elle avant de se poser dans la paume de sa main. Le sorcier servit Naraantuya de la même manière pendant que la sorcière s'occupait de la tarte à la citrouille. Harry observa avec intérêt la baguette de la sorcière aussi sombre que celle de Rogue. Effectivement, les deux sorciers détenaient des baguettes en ébène, ce qui les différenciait totalement de la baguette en bois clair d'Archibald. D'ailleurs, De son coté, Pansy admirait également les baguettes des deux sorciers et ne trouvait aucun intérêt à celle de son père.

La fillette rêveuse ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer un instant avec une baguette sombre à la main, une robe noire et une cape similaire à celles de Rogue avant de s'empresser de chasser cette image de son esprit pour ne pas se faire d'illusions puisque l'enfant n'était qu'une petite cracmolle. Elle écouta ensuite Hermione désireuse de lui faire une proposition:

« _ Robert- Bruce a dit que les sorciers se cachent dans des endroits isolés en général mais je sais que ta famille a un magasin à Londres. Donc veux-tu venir passer un après-midi chez moi en septembre : j'habite à Londres ? Déclara Hermione.

\- C'est gentil merci : je viendrais volontiers si Maman me le permet: je vais parfois au magasin à Londres mais on n'habite pas là-bas. Mon papa a construit une maison dans le nord de l'Angleterre puisque les Parkinson sont du nord. Expliqua Pansy.

\- C'est vraiment une belle maison : son papa l'appelle _Parkinson's manor_ et c'est à trente kilomètres du premier village moldu. Rajouta Robert-Bruce.

\- Wow tu vis dans un manoir ? Demanda Dudley.

\- Mon papa l'appelle comme ça et c'est vrai que c'est une grande maison mais je ne sais pas si c'est un vrai manoir comme celui de Théodore. Répondit Pansy.

\- Théodore c'est ton cousin c'est ça ? Se souvint Hermione.

\- Oui il s'appelle Théodore Nott et c'est un sorcier comme vous. Précisa Pansy soudainement attristée en songeant à sa propre différence.

\- Et tu as des frères aussi. Compléta Dudley pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui et des cousins en Mongolie. On va bientôt aller les voir avec Maman. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Donc tu as des frères, deux cousins ici et de la famille en Mongolie. Estima Hermione.

\- Robert-Bruce aussi alors. Calcula Dudley.

\- Oui, il ne vous l'a pas dit ? S'étonna la fillette.

\- Pansy je ne savais même pas qu'on était cousins avant l'autre jour donc je n'imaginais pas avoir des cousins en Mongolie. Enfin, je m'en fous car je n'irai jamais en Mongolie. Se justifia Robert-Bruce.

\- C'est vraiment dommage : tu devrais y aller au moins une fois. A part notre famille, tu pourrais voir ce que font les sorciers mongols Robert. Affirma Naraantuya.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller là-bas: j'apprendrai tout à Poudlard. Estima Robert-Bruce en haussant les épaules.

\- Détrompez-vous Mr Mac Kintosh : Poudlard vous enseignera une foule de choses mais elle ne contient pas l'intégrité de tout le savoir magique. Vous devriez donc profiter de la chance qui s'offre à vous car votre tante ou les mongols pourraient vous enseigner des magies différentes. De plus, vous pourriez faire également de nouvelles expériences durant un voyage en Asie. Intervint Rogue.

\- Mr Rogue : nous ne saurons donc pas tout sur la magie même après avoir passé sept ans à étudier à Poudlard ? Demanda Hermione affolée à l'idée de ne pas avoir tous les livres disponibles pour s'améliorer.

\- C'est évident Miss Granger : il faut toujours continuer d'approfondir ses connaissances et ne jamais se reposer sur ses lauriers comme disent les moldus. Sachez que je continue à étudier afin de m'améliorer même si j'ai eu mes Aspics depuis un bon moment. Expliqua Rogue.

\- La magie est-elle pratiquée de la même manière à l'étranger Mrs Parkinson ? Demanda Vernon songeur.

\- Eh bien ça dépend des écoles Mr Dursley. A l'école de magie mongole, les enseignants nous apprenaient aussi bien les sortilèges en latin utilisés à Poudlard que des sortilèges en mongol, en Chinois, en russe, en coréen et en japonais. Après certains de mes amis se sont également intéressés à des sortilèges en langue perse, en grec ancien, en swahili…

\- Ah donc il y a des sortilèges différents en plus de ceux en latin ? Interrogea Vernon-

\- Exact : chaque école apprend aux élèves des sortilèges communs pour tous les sorciers du monde entier comme ceux de Poudlard. Toutefois, les enseignants enseignent également des sorts inventés par leurs compatriotes au cours des siècles. L'enseignement n'est pas le même partout non plus. Affirma Naraantuya.

\- Et quelles sont les meilleures écoles ? Voulut savoir Hermione curieuse.

\- En Europe, les écoles les plus connues sont Poudlard, Beaubâtons et Durmstrang. Poudlard se situe en Ecosse, Beaubâtons en France et Durmstrang dans le grand nord. Ensuite, vous avez l'école de Salem qui est très réputée au sein du continent américain et j'en passe.

\- Et en Asie ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- L'école chinoise, l'école japonaise, l'institut coréen et l'école mongole sont parmi les meilleures. Après il y a bien les écoles du Bhoutan, de la Thaïlande ou du Vietnam et d'autres mais on en entend moins parler. Expliqua Naraantuya.

\- Donc des petits sorciers étudient aussi dans d'autres pays. Estima Harry.

\- Oui la magie n'existe pas seulement en Grande-Bretagne. Intervint Rogue.

\- Mm, donc des voyages à l'étranger et l'apprentissage de langues étrangères pourraient être utiles pour nos plus tard y compris dans le monde magique. Estima Vernon extrêmement sérieux au sujet de l'éducation de ses trois gosses.

\- Oui ce serait une bonne chose Mr Dursley si vous avez la possibilité de voyager à l'étranger, même sans aller dans le monde magique. Renchérit Rogue surpris par la présence d'esprit du moldu.

\- Mr Rogue j'avoue ne pas connaitre grand-chose de votre monde magique donc pensez-vous que je puisse emmener Harry et Dudley sans danger à l'étranger avant leur entrée à Poudlard ? Interrogea Vernon conscient que le sorcier connaissait la véritable identité de l'enfant.

\- Oui car la célébrité s'arrête aux frontières. Répondit Rogue conscient de la demande sous-jacente.

\- C'est un peu tard pour organiser un tel voyage pour autant de personnes cette année mais nous pourrions aller en Mongolie l'année prochaine ou la suivante ? Proposa Naraantuya songeuse.

\- On peut venir avec vous ? Demanda Harry en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Oui et vos parents aussi ainsi qu'Hermione. Affirma Naraantuya.

\- Sérieux ? Demanda Vernon surpris.

\- Oui : je peux vous faire visiter la Mongolie sorcière. Par contre, je ne connais pas beaucoup le monde moldu mais Nalaa si donc nous pourrions également le visiter si ma sœur nous accompagne. Estima Naraantuya.

\- Ce serait un très beau voyage Mr Dursley, Pétunia donc vous devriez y songer. Approuva Rogue.

\- Mais vous serez aussi du voyage Professeur car il n'est pas question d'y aller sans vous ! S'exclamèrent Naraantuya et Pansy en même temps.

\- Moi ? S'exclama Rogue surpris.

\- Bien entendu vous avez des vacances l'été donc vous pourrez venir sans problèmes et je serai heureuse de vous faire visiter mon pays natal. Affirma la mongole.

\- Ah oui : ce ne serait pas pareil sans donc venez vous aussi ! Insista Pansy.

\- Oui Mr Rogue : vous devez venir vous aussi ! Renchérit Harry.

\- Bon nous verrons l'année prochaine. Conclut Severus encore surpris par cette invitation inattendue car personne ne voulait jamais l'emmener nulle part, ni le supporter d'habitude. D'ailleurs il passait toujours ses vacances ici._ »

* * *

Le sorcier conserva une expression impassible, néanmoins, il était vraiment stupéfait par cette démonstration d' « affection » de la part des deux gosses ou encore de l'amitié de Naraantuya. La conversation se poursuivit un peu puis Harry alla chercher son kit de potions placé sous la poussette de sa sœur avant de le montrer à Severus :

« _ Je l'ai emmené comme vous me l'avez dit.

\- Je vois ça. Répondit l'adulte.

\- Dites on peut faire une potion avec vous s'il vous plait ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oh oui ! Intervint Hermione ravie.

\- Oui on veut faire des potions ! Hurlèrent les deux autres garçons.

\- C'est que je n'ai pas assez de chaudrons à votre taille. Affirma Rogue.

\- Je peux aller en chercher si vous voulez : j'en ai acheté d'autres pour Pansy. Proposa Naraantuya.

\- Fort bien Naraantuya allez les chercher : nous allons mettre à l'épreuve tous ces jeunes gens désireux d'apprendre. Affirma Rogue soudainement curieux de voir ce que pouvait faire le fils de Lily._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite est en préparation mais je vais me coucher maintenant. Désolée si y a des fautes, je verrai demain. **_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Bonsoir à tous, _**

**_Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews dont celle de Guest qui a encore su réaliser une superbe analyse de Rogue mais aussi de l'attitude d'Harry envers Rogue et Vernon. Je pense que tu vas probablement trouver la confirmation de tes propos ici. _**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

_Le sorcier conserva une expression impassible, néanmoins, il était vraiment stupéfait par cette démonstration d' « affection » de la part des deux gosses ou encore de l'amitié de Naraantuya. La conversation se poursuivit un peu puis Harry alla chercher son kit de potions placé sous la poussette de sa sœur avant de le montrer à Severus : _

_« _ Je l'ai emmené comme vous me l'avez dit. _

_\- Je vois ça. Répondit l'adulte. _

_\- Dites on peut faire une potion avec vous s'il vous plait ? Demanda Harry. _

_\- Oh oui ! Intervint Hermione ravie. _

_\- Oui on veut faire des potions ! Hurlèrent les deux autres garçons. _

_\- C'est que je n'ai pas assez de chaudrons à votre taille. Affirma Rogue. _

_\- Je peux aller en chercher si vous voulez : j'en ai acheté d'autres pour Pansy. Proposa Naraantuya. _

_\- Fort bien Naraantuya allez les chercher : nous allons mettre à l'épreuve tous ces jeunes gens désireux d'apprendre. Affirma Rogue soudainement curieux de voir ce que pouvait faire le fils de Lily._ »_

* * *

Harry exulta puis il attendit impatiemment le retour de Mrs Parkinson qui revint au bout de quelques minutes avec les chaudrons, des ingrédients, des blouses et une seconde coiffe. Ensuite, Rogue ouvrit la porte de son laboratoire puis Harry observa avec attention les parois immaculées ou encore les chaudrons déjà présents. Contrairement à son laboratoire extrêmement sombre au sein des cachots de Poudlard, Severus détenait un immense flot de lumière dans sa cabane de jardin. Les enfants mais aussi les Dursley curieux contemplèrent deux tables, plusieurs ingrédients, des ustensiles en tout genre, de nombreuses rangées remplies de bocaux, des alambics et même un petit tableau noir.

Dudley curieux aurait voulu toucher à tout, néanmoins, sa mère lui demanda d'attendre l'autorisation du _professeur Rogue_ pour le faire. Le sorcier resta surpris par cette soudaine marque de respect qui le changeait grandement de _Freak, Anormal, Débile Mental, Taré, Abomination_ et tant d'autres surnoms tous aussi charmants donnés par Pétunia. Rogue ne fit cependant aucune remarque et positionna les chaudrons supplémentaires auprès de celui de Pansy mais à une distance suffisante les uns des autres pour éviter les incidents. Mrs Parkinson installa également un mini établi pour chaque enfant juste à coté du chaudron. Une minute plus tard, Rogue montra à Naraantuya une recette dans le fascicule puis tous deux trièrent les ingrédients nécessaires avant de les mettre rapidement dans des boites différentes. La jeune femme alla également chercher des pots, différents terreaux ainsi que des semences. Enfin, la sorcière tendit les blouses aux autres enfants pendant que Pansy enfilait rapidement la sienne ainsi que sa coiffe. Harry prit alors la parole :

« _ Pourquoi on doit mettre des blouses ?

\- Pour éviter de vous tacher. Affirma Rogue.

\- On en mettra aussi à Poudlard ? Demanda Hermione tout en attachant la sienne.

\- Vous aurez un uniforme. Répondit Rogue.

\- Pourquoi vous donnez un chapeau à Hermione et Pansy mais pas nous ? Interrogea Dudley.

\- C'est pour les cheveux : ces deux demoiselles ont des cheveux longs donc il est préférable de les attacher. Mrs Parkinson a enseigné à sa fille l'importance de sa coiffe mais je peux vous assurer qu'il m'arrive souvent de lever des points aux élèves qui ne font pas attention car beaucoup d'entre elles et même quelques garçons font tomber des cheveux morts dans leurs potions. Dit Rogue qui détestait un tel laisser-aller et se faisait un plaisir de lever des points dans de telles conditions.

\- Beurk c'est sale ! S'exclama Dudley dégouté.

\- Oui c'est sale mais ce n'est pas le pire. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui est pire ? Interrogea Rogue comme s'il était dans sa sale de cours.

\- … (silence des garçons).

\- Qui peut me répondre ? Demanda Rogue

\- Moi ! Hurla Hermione en levant la main comme en classe sans se soucier de Pansy qui ouvrait la bouche pour répondre elle aussi.

\- Pansy : attends un peu, tu connais déjà la réponse donc laisse Hermione parler en premier. Intervint Naraantuya après avoir noté l'agacement de sa fille.

\- Fort bien Miss Granger : qu'est-ce que l'apport accidentel de cheveux peut provoquer dans une potion où ce genre d'ingrédient n'est pas requis ? Demanda Rogue d'un ton calme pour une fois.

\- Les cheveux ruineraient la potion parce que ce n'est pas l'un des ingrédients demandés. Affirma Hermione sure d'elle.

\- Exact Miss Granger et que se passe-t-il ensuite ? Interrogea Rogue.

\- Rien : la potion marche pas et c'est tout je pense. Dit Hermione songeuse.

\- Miss Parkinson pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui se passe si on ajoute un ingrédient qui n'est pas nécessaire dans la préparation d'une potion ? Demanda Rogue.

\- La recette sera changée donc le chaudron peut exploser si la préparation est ratée. Si elle n'explose pas et qu'on continue de faire la potion, c'est dangereux aussi parce qu'on ne sait pas ce que ce mélange peut faire. On peut donc tomber malade ou avoir des trucs bizarres si on la boit. Répondit Pansy.

\- Exact Miss Parkinson : Mesdemoiselles et messieurs n'oubliez pas qu'une potion mal préparée à cause d'un ajout de ce genre est dangereuse. Ses effets ne sont plus ceux que vous recherchiez en préparant votre potion. Ensuite, vous seriez des idiots si vous buviez une telle chose pour la tester parce que nul ne sait ce que cela pourrait vous provoquer. J'ai parfois des élèves très idiots qui font n'importe quoi et se retrouvent avec des verrues sur la figure à cause de leur bêtise. Renchérit Rogue.

\- Euh : excusez-moi : les enfants ne risquent rien là maintenant ? Demanda Vernon inquiet.

\- Non : ce sont des potions adaptées aux jeunes enfants et les ingrédients ne sont pas dangereux donc il n'y a pas de problèmes. De plus, nous ne ferons pas une potion comestible aujourd'hui donc ils ne devront pas la boire. Précisa Rogue conscient de devoir composer avec les adultes.

\- Ah d'accord. Dit Vernon soulagé.

\- Par contre, vous devrez surveiller vos enfants durant la préparation s'ils utilisent le kit de Mr Dursley chez vous. Le chaudron ne s'allume pas si ce n'est pas la main d'un adulte qui utilise des allumettes ou la baguette, néanmoins, il ne faut pas s'éloigner des gamins tant qu'ils utilisent le feu. Rappela Rogue aux deux époux.

\- Juste. Dit Pétunia.

\- Bien avant de vous laisser vous installer devant vos chaudrons je vais écrire la recette au tableau puis vous montrer les ingrédients en compagnie de Mrs Parkinson. Affirma Rogue après avoir choisi une recette dans le fascicule. _ »

* * *

Le sorcier saisit sa baguette puis il fit léviter une craie sur le tableau noir sous le regard impressionné d'Harry mais aussi Pétunia en train d'observer les gestes de Rogue. Ensuite, Harry lut le titre _Activ'Pousse_ et demanda ce dont il s'agissait :

« _ Professeur qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Il s'agit d'une potion très simple qui vous permettra de faire pousser une plante si vous la réussissez. Dit Rogue.

\- Ah bon. Dit Dudley un peu déçu.

\- Il faut commencer par quelque chose de simple Mr Dursley à moins que vous ne préfériez risquer de tomber malade à cause d'une potion mal faite ? C'est votre première potion et je connais assez mes élèves pour savoir qu'il y en a toujours un idiot désireux de goûter la préparation pour épater les autres. Ensuite, l'élève en question finit à l'infirmerie. Affirma Rogue en songeant à tous les cornichons qu'il était contraint de supporter.

\- Mais ils sont idiots ces gars ! Affirma Dudley surpris.

\- C'est clair : on ne boit pas une potion qui n'est pas sure sinon on peut tomber malade ou pire. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Il y a vraiment des idiots qui suivent pas vos conseils et font n'importe quoi ? Demanda Harry surpris à Rogue.

\- Oh oui Mr Dursley : il y en a toujours et ensuite ils pleurnichent après mes cris ou mes punitions. Or, je vous assure que l'art des potions est une chose sérieuse donc ce n'est pas un jeu hormis pour les potions proposées dans le fascicule ici présent. Insista Rogue.

\- Dudley, Harry : vous écouterez bien le professeur Rogue durant ses leçons à Poudlard parce que c'est important. Intervint Vernon.

\- Oui c'est sur promis ! Dit Harry sans se douter de la stupéfaction de Rogue qui n'aurait jamais cru assister à l'obéissance du fils de James Potter.

\- C'est bien : croyez moi Mr Dursley, je peux sembler très sévère mais c'est nécessaire dans ma classe sinon, les gamins font du n'importe quoi. Je peux vous assurer que mon prédécesseur qui fut aussi mon enseignant, ne faisait preuve d'aucune autorité donc il y avait plusieurs explosion de chaudrons à chaque cours. Affirma Rogue.

\- Lily a eu le même professeur alors. Estima Harry.

\- Oui cet homme appréciait beaucoup Lily comme élève car elle était forte en potions et ne faisait jamais exploser son chaudron. Nous travaillions ensemble quand le professeur faisait réaliser des potions par groupe de deux. Avoua Rogue.

\- Comment il s'appelle ce monsieur ? Demanda Harry.

\- Slughorn : vous le rencontrerez peut-être un jour. Dit Rogue.

\- …

\- Bien maintenant retournons à nos chaudrons : vous allez réaliser vos potions puis vous choisirez une graine ou un bulbe chacun. Ensuite, nous les planterons ces choses dans des petits pots remplis de terre et c'est à ce moment-là que nous utiliserons vos potions afin d'arroser vos graines. Expliqua Rogue.

\- Et ça fait quoi ensuite ? Demanda Robert-Bruce.

\- Ça va faire pousser la fleur très vite c'est pour ça que ça s'appelle _Activ'Pousse _! Comprit Harry.

\- Exact Mr Dursley : vous avez tout compris. Je suis content de voir que vous détenez la logique de Lily. Dit Rogue.

\- Merci Mr Rogue ! S'exclama Harry ravi du compliment.

\- Maintenant vous avez vu les cartons préparés par Mrs Parkinson ? Demanda Rogue.

\- Oui. Répondirent les enfants.

\- Elle a mis des étiquettes sur chaque carton comme ça vous saurez le nom de chaque ingrédient à l'intérieur donc vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper. Vous avez aussi une petite balance sur chaque établi donc vous pouvez peser vos ingrédients et respecter les quantités demandées par la recette. Affirma Rogue.

\- Maintenant, nous allons allumer vos feux : Mr et Mrs Dursley venez le faire avec moi. Comme ça vous pourrez le faire vous-même chez vous ensuite. Affirma Naraantuya._ »

* * *

Harry, Dudley et Hermione follement excités regardèrent aussitôt les gestes de la sorcière qui alluma le premier feu avec des allumettes et non sa baguette pour que les moldus ne se sentent pas mal à l'aise. Effectivement, Vernon se sentit plus serein et n'eut donc aucun problème à allumer les chaudrons de ses fils, Hermione ou encore Robert-Bruce. Une fois les chaudrons allumés, les enfants lurent attentivement les instructions rédigées au tableau noir par le professeur sans se soucier du flash de l'appareil photo de Marge ou du caméscope de Vernon convaincu de filmer un moment historique pour ces gosses. Durant la lecture, Harry nota les gestes de Robert-Bruce en train d'endosser ses lunettes puis il songea aux propos de son ami sur Pansy avant de la contempler un instant puisqu'elle était à coté de lui. L'enfant surpris constata qu'elle clignait des yeux et lui demanda si elle voyait bien. La fillette nia tout problème de vue et lut parfaitement à haute-voix, ce qui était écrit au tableau. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les cartons avant de saisir les ingrédients avec précaution.

Harry s'approcha lui aussi et nota avec soulagement que Rogue avait dit vrai au sujet des étiquettes donc il put choisir ses ingrédients sans difficultés. Le petit garçon retourna ensuite à son mini établi près de celui de Pansy puis il l'observa effectuer la pesée de ses ingrédients. L'enfant l'imita avant de contempler un instant ses instruments. Rogue intervint aussitôt pour montrer aux gamins les fonctions de ces ustensiles puis Pétunia fut rassurée après avoir constaté qu'ils n'étaient pas affilés. Les Dursley curieux observèrent donc le labeur des cinq enfants dont Harry qui désirait vraiment faire bonne impression sur Rogue mais aussi à Lily au Ciel. Il se concentra donc de son mieux puis tenta d'écraser ses ingrédients à l'aide du pilon et du mortier. Au bout de quelques essais, l'enfant parvint enfin à obtenir des résultats satisfaisants sous le regard de Rogue. Ce dernier se pencha ensuite sur le travail de Dudley et lui conseilla de frapper moins fort avec son pilon.

Durant sa ronde, le sorcier nota également l'application d'Hermione qui se débrouillait assez bien car elle aimait cuisiner avec sa mère donc elle savait utiliser des ustensiles. Enfin, Rogue contempla avec agacement Robert-Bruce en train de massacrer ses ingrédients, néanmoins, le sorcier poussa s'efforça de ne pas hurler car ce futur cornichon était encore trop jeune pour Poudlard donc il avait droit à l'erreur contrairement à ses élèves. Toutefois, Severus estima qu'il ne tenait manifestement pas le talent de sa tante, ni les capacités de Pansy avant de déplorer silencieusement les choix de Merlin. Le sorcier se ressaisit et prit les ustensiles afin de montrer à Robert comment les utiliser sous le regard hilare d'Harry. Ce dernier finit cependant par reposer son attention sur les gestes de Pansy qui avait fini de s'occuper de ses ingrédients. Il nota cependant qu'elle ne versait pas son eau en une seule fois.

Effectivement, la fillette ajoutait de l'eau de manière progressive dans le chaudron afin de respecter le volume de liquide requis par la recette. La fillette attendit de voir l'eau bouillir puis elle estima avoir obtenu l'effet escompté et prit soin de jeter délicatement les premiers ingrédients pour ne pas les abimer. Harry imita ses gestes puis il observa sa potion commencer à prendre la teinte souhaitée. Au bout d'un moment, la mixture changea de couleur de nous mais l'enfant n'était pas inquiet car ce changement était décrit par la recette. Il ajouta donc les derniers ingrédients demandés et continua son labeur qui n'était pas du tout une corvée à ses yeux puisqu'Harry était très curieux ainsi qu'impatient de tester sa potion.

Entre-temps, Pansy se mit à tourner sa potion avec douceur tout en respectant le sens indiqué par la recette. Enfin, sa potion de Pansy vira à la couleur requise, néanmoins, la fillette attendit encore un moment pour la transvaser contrairement à Hermione convaincue d'avoir fini et qui s'était donc déjà saisie de la louche pour transvaser une petite partie de sa potion dans la fiole tendue par Naraantuya. Cette dernière étiqueta la fiole avant d'y inscrire le nom de la fillette extrêmement heureuse et fière qui posa avec son bien sous le flash de Marge. Rogue la laissa faire tout en s'attardant d'avantage devant le fils de Lily et la petite Parkinson manifestement convaincus que leurs potions respectives n'étaient pas encore prêtes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dudley content de lui estima avoir fini lui aussi avant de transvaser sa potion dans la fiole et de rejoindre Hermione. En revanche, les trois autres étaient encore devant leurs chaudrons, ce qui rassurait Harry heureux de ne pas être en retard par rapport au reste du groupe. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy s'estima satisfaite et transvasa la sienne puis elle observa Harry qui avait fini sa potion mais ne semblait pas satisfait. Effectivement, le petit garçon avait suivi les instructions mais sa potion ne lui semblait pas prête. Toutefois, Pansy le rassura en affirmant que sa préparation était très bien:

« _ C'est bien Harry ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mais elle n'est pas aussi bien que la tienne. Contesta Harry en observant le liquide dans la fiole de Pansy.

\- Elle est très bien : tu dois juste la tourner encore un peu avant de la mettre dans la fiole. C'est tout.

\- Tu es sure ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Oui : tourna la plus doucement pendant encore trois tours. Conseilla Pansy.

\- Ça y est : elle est bien! S'exclama Harry joyeux après s'être exécuté.

\- Tu vois : il suffit juste de prendre confiance en toi. Dit Pansy.

\- T'es magique Pansy : je n'y serai pas arrivé sans toi ! Affirma Harry.

\- Mais si Harry : c'est que tu n'avais pas confiance c'est tout. Je n'ai pas de magie mais je peux deviner si tu es stressé ou non. Affirma Pansy.

\- Pansy tu es forte en potion et bien plus que plein de sorciers si j'ai bien compris ce que Mr Rogue a dit sur les bêtises des gens à Poudlard. Décréta Harry d'un ton sérieux.

\- C'est gentil Harry : je ne sais pas si je suis forte mais je me sens bien devant un chaudron ou les plantes car il n'y a pas besoin de magie donc je suis comme tout le monde. Avoua Pansy.

\- …

\- Bon je vais rendre ma fiole et j'espère que Robert-Bruce va s'en sortir car sa potion a de gros soucis et le professeur le regarde d'un air pas content. Conclut Pansy._ »

* * *

Apaisé par les propos mais aussi l'aide de la fillette, Harry acquiesça puis Rogue le rejoignit peu avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Bien avez-vous fini votre potion ? Demanda Rogue.

\- Elle m'a l'air prête. Répondit l'enfant.

\- Elle a l'air ou elle est prête ? Insista Severus.

\- Elle est prête. Dit Harry d'un ton plus convaincu.

\- Alors transvasez-là dans la fiole. Ordonna Rogue avant de lui tendre la fiole.

\- Dites Mr, vous croyez que Lily serait contente si je devenais fort en potion ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Elle le serait mais vous devez le devenir surtout pour vous Mr Dursley et pas pour les autres donc ce n'est pas pour Lily, ni pour moi, Pétunia ou Mr Dursley que vous devez étudier les potions. On est bien d'accord ? Répliqua Rogue pas du tout désireux de voir le gosse se transformer en elfe de maison pour plaire aux autres.

\- Oui. Dit Harry songeur. _ »

Rogue abasourdi se surprenait lui-même face à ses propres gestes et remercia silencieusement Merlin de ne pas être vu par ses élèves, sinon, il perdrait toute son autorité ainsi que sa crédibilité car la Chauve-souris des Cachots n'était jamais aussi gentil d'habitude. Ensuite, le sorcier envoya Harry rejoindre les autres puis il contempla Pansy en train d'encourager Robert-Bruce à persévérer malgré ses difficultés. L'enfant s'était vite lassé de faire une potion au bout de quelques minutes, néanmoins, il finit par se ressaisir afin de faire plaisir à sa Pansy après avoir compris qu'elle tenait vraiment à le voir réussir.

Enfin, le petit garçon finit la potion sous le regard approbateur de Pansy et curieux de Rogue face à la soudaine assiduité du gamin car lui-même ne se serait jamais comporté ainsi pour les beaux yeux de Lily. Une minute Robert-Bruce transvasa la potion dans la fiole puis Pansy et lui rejoignirent les autres. Rogue montra alors à ses élèves d'un jour les pots, les différents terreaux puis leur demanda de choisir leurs futures plantes. Harry saisit un bulbe, Hermione un autre puis le petit Mac Kintosh se précipita sur la seule graine d'orchidée. Pansy contrariée ne comprit pas la raison du geste de Robert-Bruce et prit autre chose pendant que Dudley faisait également son choix. Ensuite, les enfants plantèrent leur semis dans leurs pots puis Rogue demanda à Hermione de s'avancer :

« _ Miss Granger : vous serez la première à effectuer le test puisque c'est vous qui avez fini votre potion en premier. Dit Rogue.

\- Oui ! S'exclama Hermione joyeuse.

\- Très bien : vous avez choisi une rose donc versez le contenu de votre fiole sur la terre de votre pot afin de voir la réaction de votre bulbe. Ordonna Rogue.

\- …

\- Ça y est ça pousse ! S'exclama Hermione heureuse.

\- Wow ! Dit simplement Harry à la vue de la rose en train de pousser à une vitesse vertigineuse sous leurs yeux.

\- Ouais mais ta plante a l'air fatigué Hermione. Dit Dudley curieux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hermione face à sa rose dont la tête pendait tristement.

\- Apparemment, votre potion n'était pas tout à fait prête Miss Granger quand vous l'avez transvasée dans la fiole : donc votre fleur a bien poussé très rapidement mais elle n'est pas vraiment en forme. Expliqua Rogue.

\- Mais j'ai arrêté quand la potion a pris la couleur désirée ! Protesta Hermione surprise.

\- Vous auriez du attendre un peu afin de vous assurer que la potion était vraiment prête. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas jeune fille : c'est déjà très bien car votre fleur est parvenue à pousser et c'était le but. La prochaine fois vous portez plus d'attention à la fin de votre potion au lieu de transvaser la mixture de suite. La consola Naraantuya.

\- C'est déjà très bien d'être parvenue à compléter votre potion dés le premier coup Miss Granger car vous avez agi sans rien connaitre de la magie ou des potions. Soyez fière de vous car je connais des petits sorciers sang-purs qui connaissent tout du monde magique mais ne parviennent pas à faire pousser une plante contrairement à vous. Confirma Rogue sincère et gentil pour la première fois durant un cours.

\- Oui, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ! Affirma Hermione contente. _ »

Ensuite, Rogue voulut voir l'effet de la potion de Dudley qui s'esclaffa à la vue de son cactus petit mais extrêmement large. Le sorcier estima que la potion n'était pas parfaite mais la plante était en bonne santé, ce qui était déjà pas mal. Ensuite, Pansy fut également heureuse à la vue de son jasmin en fleurs qualifié de _très bien_ par Rogue satisfait du travail de la petite fille. Le potioniste ne fut pas ensuite surpris par le choix d'Harry qui avait fait pousser une très belle fleur de lys. Enfin, Rogue ordonna au petit Mac Kintosh de tester sa potion. Robert-Bruce acquiesça sous le regard de Naraantuya qui avait porté cette graine issue de ses propres cultures d'orchidées parce qu'elle se doutait du choix de Pansy, néanmoins, la Mongole n'avait pas prévu que son neveu l'aurait prise à la place de la fillette.

Enfin, l'assistance observa le petit garçon verser sa potion au-dessus du pot. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se produisit puis Harry fut le premier à noter l'apparition d'une petite tige. Robert-Bruce ravi observa donc son orchidée pousser et l'estima très jolie même si elle semblait très fragile comme la rose d'Hermione. Une minute plus tard, Robert-Bruce la tendit à Pansy agréablement surprise car la fillette admirait les plantes de sa mère mais n'en possédait pas une pour elle-même puisque sa mère estimait les orchidées trop fragiles pour une enfant. La petite fille ne se douta pas que sa mère avait décidé de lui en offrir une pour la récompenser de son labeur grâce à cette graine et remercia donc Robert avec enthousiasme.

* * *

Rogue abasourdi observa les gestes affectueux des deux gamins extrêmement niais à ses yeux mais il ne dit rien de désobligeant. Robert reprit ensuite la parole :

« _ Il faut donner un nom à ta fleur et lui parler. Maman fait toujours ça avec ses plantes.

\- Je n'ai pas d'idées. Avoua Pansy.

\- Alors on a qu'à l'appeler _Narantsetseg_ comme toi puisque vous êtes jolies toutes les deux ! affirma Robert-Bruce sous le regard surpris des adultes face à son romantisme.

\- Mais elle s'appelle Pansy pas Naramachin ! Intervint Dudley insensible au romantisme tout comme Rogue qui avait envie de se lancer un Avada Kedavra face à ce genre de choses considérées futiles à ses yeux.

\- C'est mon second prénom car je m'appelle Pansy Narantsetseg Parkinson. Révéla Pansy.

\- Ça signifie quelque chose ? Demanda Hermione curieux.

-Oui : _Fleur sous le soleil _en mongol, ma fille est née durant une journée ensoleillée et c'est ma petite fleur à mes yeux donc je l'ai appelée ainsi. Affirma Naraantuya.

\- Ah ok ! Dit Dudley.

\- Et votre prénom signifie quelque chose Naraantuya ? Demanda Rogue soudainement curieux.

\- Oui ça veut dire : _Rayon de soleil_. Expliqua la sorcière._ »

Ensuite, la conversation retourna sur les plantes puisque Rogue affirma aux enfants qu'ils pouvaient bien évidemment les garder. Dudley donna aussitôt son cactus à sa mère car il ne s'intéressait pas à ces choses. Harry fit également don de sa fleur de Lys à Pétunia pendant qu'Hermione affirmait s'occuper de sa rose afin de la soigner. Ensuite, Rogue conserva un air impassible face au geste de Pansy qui lui donna son jasmin censé rendre le jardin du professeur encore plus joli. Le sorcier songea cependant à un détail puis il observa Miss Dursley et Mrs Parkinson qui n'avaient rien reçu. Naraantuya ne semblait pas en prendre ombrage car sa fille lui avait expliqué son intention, néanmoins, Rogue décida de faire preuve d'un peu de galanterie pour une fois.

* * *

Aussi, le sorcier saisit sa baguette et lança six _Orchideous_ tout en se concentrant sur les fleurs désirées. Vernon abasourdi observa l'apparition de trois compositions d'orchidées, deux petits bouquets de fleurs blanches et une fleur de lys blanche. Rogue n'était pas un homme habitué à la galanterie : aussi, il fit d'abord léviter les trois compositions jusqu'aux trois femmes avant de les faire descendre entre leurs mains. Ensuite, le sorcier en fit de même pour les bouquets des deux fillettes puis la fleur de lys lévita jusqu'au landau de Lilymay. Pétunia abasourdie contempla ses orchidées tout en s'interrogeant sur le geste du sorcier qu'elle avait pris en dérision durant toute leur adolescence. En revanche, Dudley demanda aussitôt des détails sur ce sort :

« _ Comment vous avez fait pour faire apparaître des fleurs différentes et pas que des orchidées ? Demanda l'enfant à Rogue.

\- C'est très simple : je me concentre sur les fleurs que je veux et la forme de mon bouquet ou de ma composition si je souhaite une plante avec un pot puis je lancé mon sortilège. Répondit Rogue.

\- Les fleuristes ne doivent pas beaucoup travailler chez vous. Estima Vernon.

\- Oh si : les dames apprécient un _orchideous_ de temps en temps mais elles désirent aussi des fleurs en provenance des fleuristes qui savent créer des bouquets bien plus beaux que les sorciers. Rétorqua Rogue.

\- Ah oui je comprends : une fleuriste va arranger un joli bouquet mais pas tous les hommes auront ses capacités. Dit Vernon songeur.

\- Exact donc certains bouquets ne plaisent pas à ces dames. Enfin, cela ne concerne pas seulement les bouquets : j'ai vu une couronne de Noel horrible l'année dernière. Elle était tellement affreuse que j'aurais préféré me pendre moi plutôt que de pendre un truc aussi horrible à ma porte. Décréta Rogue qui n'aimait pas les frivolités de Noël.

\- En tout cas c'est vraiment gentil, merci Mr Rogue. Dit Marge.

\- Je vous en prie : j'ai choisi les orchidées car vous avez dit que vous n'en aviez pas. Enfin, je sais que Mrs Parkinson les adore et en a une infinité chez elle donc les orchidées me semblaient parfaites pour vous trois. Affirma Rogue.

\- Merci Severus. Dit Pétunia encore surprise par le geste de ce type mais aussi sa leçon à Harry ou encore sa maison bien loin du cliché imaginé par la jeune femme.

\- Eh bien merci Professeur : je suis ravie de posséder une nouvelle orchidée. Affirma Naraantuya.

\- Merci aussi pour mon bouquet ! Intervint Pansy.

\- Merci Mr Rogue : vos fleurs blanches sont très jolies. Affirma Hermione.

\- Bon, je crois qu'il se fait tard et ma fille commence à s'agiter donc nous devrions y aller car elle va me réclamer un biberon d'ici peu. Conclut Pétunia.

\- D'accord. Dit Vernon.

\- Eh bien merci pour tout Severus : pour votre collation mais aussi la leçon de potions aux enfants. Dit Pétunia.

\- Ce fut un plaisir : j'espère vous recevoir de nouveau chez moi très bientôt. Répondit Rogue pour se montrer poli.

\- Oui on se revoit quand vous pouvez Mr Rogue : vous avez dit que vous nous emmènerez voir le parc. Intervint Harry.

\- Oui nous irons le voir si vos parents sont d'accord.

\- Bien entendu, n'est pas Pétunia ? Intervint Vernon.

\- Oui. Répondit Pétunia encore gênée mais consciente que cet homme ne voulait aucun mal à leurs enfants._ »

* * *

Les moldus saluèrent Rogue pendant que Robert-Bruce profitait de leur distraction pour s'isoler un instant avec Pansy derrière la cabane de jardin afin de pouvoir l'embrasser en cachette. Dudley et Harry curieux n'avaient cependant pas compris la manœuvre donc les deux enfants les suivirent avant de rester surpris mais ils finirent par s'éclipser sans les déranger avant d'en parler à Hermione :

« _ Beurk c'est dégoûtant : Robert a collé sa bouche contre celle de Pansy. Affirma Dudley.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas dégoûtant : ils sont amoureux donc c'est normal qu'ils ont envie de s'embrasser. Dit Hermione bien plus mature même si elle ne connaissait encore rien à l'amour.

\- Ouais peut-être mais c'est sale : on a mangé du cheddar à midi et Robert s'est pas lavé les dents donc il doit avoir la bouche qui pue ! Insista Dudley.

\- Ouais pauvre Pansy : elle va finir par s'évanouir à cause de l'odeur. Renchérit Harry soudainement inquiet.

\- Mais non et puis de toute façon, Robert-Bruce a mangé de la tarte à la citrouille tout à l'heure donc son haleine ne doit pas être déplaisante, sinon, Pansy ne serait pas encore en train de l'embrasser. Estima Hermione.

\- Vous savez ce que ça fait de s'embrasser vous ? Demanda Dudley curieux.

\- Non. Dit Harry.

\- Moi non plus mais on le saura un jour si quelqu'un nous plait et qu'on veut l'embrasser. Décréta Hermione

\- Moi je n'embrasserai personne : je ne veux pas sentir le cheddar de quelqu'un d'autre. Affirma Dudley.

\- Tu diras à la personne de manger un bonbon avant de t'embrasser. Conseilla Hermione amusée par le tour de la conversation.

\- En tout cas c'est long : Robert ne revient toujours pas. J'espère qu'il n'y avait pas un truc qui colle dans la tarte, sinon, ils vont rester coincés ensemble Pansy et lui. Comment ils feront ensuite pour respirer ou manger ? Demanda Dudley curieux.

\- Mais ils ne se colleront pas Dudley : tu verras qu'ils reviendront bientôt. Le rassura Hermione soudainement hilare. _ »

* * *

Effectivement, les deux enfants revinrent quelques instants plus tard après avoir entendu les Dursley demander aux autres de rassembler leurs affaires. Dudley soulagé constata qu'ils étaient indemnes et ne fit aucun commentaire sur le sujet. Ensuite, Harry salua le professeur qui affirma venir le voir chez les Evans demain ou après-demain puis l'enfant lui fit une demande :

« _ J'ai beaucoup aimé faire des potions avec vous Mr Rogue : on pourra en refaire bientôt ? Demanda Harry.

\- Vous voulez refaire un cours avec moi ? Demanda Rogue toujours retranché derrière son air impassible mais surpris car ses étudiants rêvaient de déserter son cours .

\- Oui.

\- Et nous aussi ! Affirmèrent Hermione et Dudley.

\- Moi aussi : je veux refaire pousser une orchidée plus jolie pour Pansy ! S'exclama Robert sous les éclats de rire de Dudley et le visage cramoisi de la fillette.

\- Bon nous verrons si nous pouvons organiser une autre session avant votre départ pour l'Ecosse. Dit Rogue._ »

Ensuite, le sorcier raccompagna les Dursley jusqu'à la porte. Une fois dans la rue, le petit garçon se tourna encore une fois afin de saluer Severus Rogue encore devant le portail en compagnie de Pansy et Naraantuya.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. L'activ'Pouss est une invention mais il y a peut-etre quelque chose d'équivalent parmi les potions répertoriées par la Rowling, j'avoue que je n'en sais rien donc toute imitation serait purement fortuite. **_

_**Enfin, le fascicule est adapté aux jeunes enfants donc Rogue leur fait faire des petites potions bien différentes de celles de Poudlard et qui sont sans danger. **_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt, **_

_**Je ne sais pas quand je publierai un nouveau chapitre car je voudrais un peu m'occuper des autres fictions et puis la muse de Merci Harry a besoin de repos :)**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord mille excuse pour l'attente mais la Muse a mis un petit moment à revenir. Alors voici un petit chapitre pour se remettre dans le bain. J'ai répondu en MP aux inscrits mais je ne sais pas si je n'avais pas déjà répondu (ma mémoire flanche lol) donc pardon si c'est le cas. En tout merci à tous car vos reviews toujours aussi formidables car elles sont sincères et constructives y compris dans les critiques. Merci aussi aux guest 1, guest Thaouka, Adenoide et Miss No Name. **_

_**Pour ce qui est du bécotage de Robert (Toorj) et Pansy Miss No Name, ils ne s'embrassent pas comme des ados mais des enfants. C'est une anecdote que j'ai mise dans le récit puisque j'ai déjà **__**vu des gamins le faire quand j'avais six ans moi aussi. Toute la classe etait restée surprise puis il y a eu les gens qui ont rigolé et ceux qui n'ont rien dit ou les autres qui voulaient les marier. Les deux gamins étaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble donc ils ressemblaient à des extraterrestres à nos yeux ;D . Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus maintenant donc je ne peux pas te dire s'ils sont encore ensemble mais bon ce genre d'amourette ne dure pas souvent je crois.**_

_**En ce qui concerne Severus, il commence à évoluer comme le souligne Adenoide mais bon il n'a pas laissé tomber tous ses préjugés, ni sa rivalité avec les Gryffondor. Bon, il va peut-être s'amoindrir durant la scolarité d'Harry mais un Sevy qui ne lèvent pas de points aux Gryffondors ne serait pas Sevy. Enfin, Hermione n'a jamais eu d'amis avant et a toujours été habituée à avoir des bonnes notes ou bien répondre à l'école par ses parents donc je dirai qu'il va lui falloir du temps pour changer. **_

_**Pour ce qui est de Guest, tes reviews sont toujours très agréables car tu parviens à décortiquer chaque fait et personnage. On dirait presque que tu parviens à lire dans mes pensées ou mes intentions au travers de ta lecture. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Une fois de retour chez les Evans, Pétunia posa les fleurs sur la table de la cuisine avant de rester silencieuse un moment pendant que les enfants jouaient dehors sous la surveillance de Marge. Vernon contempla sa femme et finit par s'asseoir en face d'elle pour l'interroger sur ce qui n'allait pas. Pétunia surprise nia toute inquiétude, néanmoins, la moldue finit par confesser sa confusion à l'égard de Rogue, ou encore son cadeau. Son mari surpris affirma que ce type voulait simplement se montrer gentil mais Pétunia avoua avoir encore des difficultés à comprendre le raisonnement du sorcier.

Vernon reconnut que l'apparence du sorcier était un peu déconcertante quand il arborait son look totalement sinistre mais l'homme avait parfaitement démontré sa parfaite santé mentale aujourd'hui. De plus, il n'était manifestement pas méchant, même s'il pouvait se montrer rigide, voire, sévère ou austère. Toutefois, Vernon ne critiquait pas son attitude après ses explications sur les dangers d'une salle de cours où de nombreux gamins ne prêtaient pas attention à leurs chaudrons. Aussi, le moldu estimait que la rigueur nécessaire pour l'enseignement des potions avait du finit par déteindre totalement sur l'homme même en dehors des cours.

Ensuite, Vernon affirma à sa femme que Rogue ne lui gardait pas rancune du passé avant de montrer les fleurs en guise de preuve :

« _ Tunia : ce Mr Rogue ne t'aurait pas offert des orchidées mais un thé empoisonné s'il souhaitait se venger de toi.

\- Vernon : tu crois que son thé était empoisonné ? Demanda Pétunia en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Mais non : j'ai dit ça pour plaisanter. Ecoute Pétunia, ce sorcier me semble un brave type même s'il est un peu austère. Dit Vernon.

\- Il est très différent d'avant. Reconnut Pétunia.

\- Ce type n'est pas méchant Pétunia sinon il n'aurait pas eu la patience de donner un cours de potions à des gosses de sept ou huit ans. Enfin, il n'y a qu'à voir comment Rogue se comporte avec Harry : ce sorcier s'intéresse vraiment à lui, même s'il a manifestement un peu de réserve par moment. Insista Vernon.

\- Je peux comprendre sa réserve Vernon car il sait que Lily a été recherchée et tuée par des fous à cause d'Harry.

\- Il était plus que son ami n'est-ce pas ? Devina Vernon.

\- Severus était très amoureux d'elle : ça crevait les yeux mais ma sœur n'a rien vu. Ensuite, elle a rompu leur amitié avant de se mettre avec James le rival de Rogue. Révéla Pétunia.

\- Tu vois cela confirme ce que je disais : ce n'est pas un type méchant s'il s'occupe d'Harry comme il l'a fait aujourd'hui au lieu de l'ignorer à cause de son ancienne rivalité avec James Potter. Renchérit Vernon.

\- En tout cas, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à un tel changement radical.

\- Quel changement ? Interrogea Vernon.

\- La maison des Rogue était un endroit vraiment misérable dans les années 70 car le père ne faisait que boire ou battre sa femme après son licenciement. Je m'attendais donc à la vision d'un taudis encore plus délabré qu'avant et non d'une maison aussi bien entretenue. Confessa Pétunia.

\- Tout le monde change Pétunia : cet homme a du avoir envie de changements mais surtout d'aller de l'avant après la mort de ses parents. Aussi, il a probablement rénové sa maison pour chasser tous ses mauvais souvenirs. Estima Vernon.

\- Oui tu dois avoir raison mais c'est vraiment surprenant. Avoua Pétunia._ »

XXXX

Elle chassa ensuite ses pensées pour s'occuper de Lilymay en train de réclamer son biberon. Vernon sortit aussitôt pour aller chercher le nécessaire mais aussi les provisions achetées avant leur départ. Marge vint l'aider car les enfants semblaient tranquilles puisque les garçons jouaient au foot et Hermione s'était mise à lire un livre. La fillette ne cessait cependant de songer aux propos de Rogue sur le fait que son éducation à Poudlard ne lui permettrait pas d'apprendre toute la magie. Aussi, Hermione se demandait si elle ne pourrait pas demander à Pansy de lui traduire quelques livres de magie mongols plus tard ou si Mrs Parkinson n'accepterait pas de lui enseigner des sorts asiatiques.

Enfin, Hermione avait également noté l'aisance de l'autre fillette face à un chaudron donc Hermione espérait pouvoir la convaincre de l'aider à s'améliorer. En tout cas, la jeune Miss Granger entendait bien apprendre de ses erreurs et ne serait donc plus aussi expéditive lorsqu'elle ferait de nouvelles potions. En attendant, la petite fille émit le vœu de rendre sa rose florissante avant de la contempler attentivement. La plante semblait souffreteuse même si elle s'accrochait à la vie donc l'enfant se demandait si Mrs Dursley ne pouvait pas lui donner un engrais spécial. Autrement, Hermione demanderait conseil à Mrs Parkinson ou Mr Rogue, voire, Pansy. La fillette ne se doutait pas encore que son désir était partagé par la petite Parkinson légèrement inquiète face à la fragilité de l'orchidée offerte par Robert.

De son coté. Dudley ne put s'empêcher de contempler Hermione à la fin de la partie de foot. Le petit garçon ne songeait pas au mariage ou les autres choses niaises réclamées par les filles à l'école. Aussi, il avait toujours refusé de jouer au papa et à la maman ou de pousser les landaus des poupons de ses camarades à la maternelle. Par contre, il se demandait si Hermione y pensait parfois ou voulait se marier plus tard. Dudley finit donc par se tourner vers Robert afin de lui poser une question en l'absence des adultes :

« _ Dis ça fait quoi d'embrasser d'une fille ?

\- Euh… Commença Robert cramoisi.

\- Dudley tu ne dois pas demander ça c'est gênant pour lui. Intervint Harry.

\- J'veux pas les détails, j'veux juste savoir ce que ça fait. Expliqua Dudley.

\- Boh je suis content quand je le fais. Dit Robert-Bruce soulagé.

\- Ouais mais pourquoi t'es content ? Interrogea Dudley.

\- J'sais pas quoi te dire: je suis content parce que j'embrasse Pansy.

\- Mais pourquoi tu l'embrasse ? Insista Dudley.

\- Parce que ça me plait… Répondit Robert-Bruce.

\- Et pourquoi ça te plait ? S'enquit Dudley.

\- Euh parce que je me sens bien avec elle ? Tenta Robert.

\- Tu crois que ça ferait pareil si tu le faisais avec d'autres filles ? Insista Dudley.

\- J'en sais rien. Avoua Robert-Bruce.

\- Au fait elle a résisté longtemps dis donc ! Constata Dudley.

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Robert-Bruce.

\- Beh t'as mangé du cheddar à midi donc tu sens un peu le fromage quand tu parles mais Pansy elle est restée collée à toi. Expliqua Dudley avec la candeur de son âge et sans imaginer qu'un autre enfant que son ami pourrait se vexer ou se sentir blessé par ses propos.

\- T'aurais du me le dire avant: je pensais que la tarte à citrouille puis mon chewing-gum avait changé l'odeur. S'esclaffa Robert-Bruce.

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé jusqu'à ce que tu lui fasse des bisous car ça ne sent pas trop. Dit Dudley en riant.

\- Bon alors ça va : Pansy a pas du le sentir puisqu'on n'ouvre pas la bouche quand on s'embrasse.

\- Ah bon mais ce n'est pas ennuyeux de rester collé comme ça tout ce temps ? Interrogea Dudley.

\- Non pas avec Pansy et puis c'est rien ça, les grands font des trucs bizarres pour s'embrasser. Affirma Robert-Bruce.

\- Ah ouais ? Demanda Dudley.

\- Ouais j'ai un copain qui nous a expliqué ça à ma fête l'autre jour. Il a un frère plus grand qui a treize ans et qui lui a dit comment ça marche. Commença Robert avant de donner quelques détails sur le récit du petit garçon désireux de partager sa découverte.

\- C'est dégoûtant. Dit Dudley écœuré par cette idée.

\- C'est bizarre. Reconnut Harry surpris.

\- Boh je sais pas mais Pansy a dit que ça doit être un truc de moldus. En tout cas, elle a pas voulu essayer tout à l'heure. Pansy dit qu'elle voudra bien essayer seulement après notre mariage donc je te dirai comment c'est plus tard. Promit Toorj à Dudley curieux._ »

XXXX

Dudley acquiesça avant de contempler de nouveau Hermione toujours plongée dans son livre puis il se rassura en estimant qu'elle était bien plus intelligente que les autres filles. Ensuite, l'enfant la rejoignit et lui retira son livre pour l'encourager à venir jouer avec eux aux billes au lieu de s'isoler ainsi. Hermione finit donc par rejoindre les autres avant d'oublier le reste pour le moment.

* * *

De son coté, Rogue était resté songeur face aux demandes de la petite Parkinson :

« _ Vous voulez donc savoir si votre mère ou moi pouvons donner un engrais ou une potion à votre orchidée ?

\- Oui professeur Rogue : elle n'a pas l'air en forme et je ne veux pas la voir mourir dans quelques jours. Avoua Pansy.

\- La mort fait partie de l'ordre naturel des choses Miss Parkinson. Signala Rogue.

\- Oui Professeur donc je ne veux pas rendre ma plante immortelle mais est-ce que Maman ou vous pouvez lui donner de l'engrais ou une potion pour la rendre plus forte ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Cette plante a été obtenue par la magie donc les engrais de votre mère ou même ceux utilisés par les moldus ne lui feront aucun effet. Répondit Rogue.

\- Et les potions ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Aucune potion n'a été crée pour entretenir les plantes issues de _l'Activ'Pousse_. Expliqua Naraantuya.

\- Alors ma plante va mourir bientôt. Constata Pansy déçue.

\- Pas forcément Miss : je peux lui lancer un sort de temps en temps pour la régénérer un peu, ce qui l'aidera à survivre durant des années, néanmoins, ce n'est pas un soin donc elle restera toujours aussi fragile. Toutefois, nous ou plutôt vous aurez ainsi le temps de chercher une solution, voire, de créer votre propre potion si vous travaillez dur. Dit Rogue songeur tout en contemplant la gamine.

\- Vous croyez que je peux créer une potion toute à moi ? Demanda Pansy abasourdie tout en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Pas tout de suite mais le travail, la rigueur, et l'étude peuvent vous aider à vous améliorer durant les prochaines années. Vous ne parviendrez pas à créer votre potion en un jour Miss Parkinson mais c'est possible si vous suivez une formation et si vous faite preuve d'initiatives sans vous décourager à cause des nombreux échecs qui jalonneront votre route. Aussi, vous pourriez fort bien finir par inventer votre potion plus tard. Déclara Rogue attentif à la réaction de la fillette.

\- Dans ce cas, je voudrais étudier les potions le plus possible et tenter d'en créer une quand j'en serai capable. _Dit Pansy après réflexion. _Au fait professeur Rogue puis-je vous poser une question au sujet des potions ? Reprit Pansy tout en utilisant les manières enseignées par sa mère pour s'adresser de manière polie à des personnes d'un rang supérieur.

\- Posez votre question. L'invita Rogue curieux.

\- Professeur : les potions fonctionnent sur les sorciers et les moldus donc est-ce que je pourrai vendre ma future potion aux moldus ? S'enquit la fillette.

\- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous vendre des potions aux moldus ? Demanda Rogue surpris tout en conservant un ton neutre pour dissimuler sa stupeur.

\- Mon papa dit qu'on doit souvent voyager pour avoir d'autres clients parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorciers en Grande-Bretagne. Mais je pense que mon papa vendrait plus de choses s'il ouvrait aussi un magasin chez les moldus.

\- Oui mais votre père vend des objets sorciers donc il ne peut pas les vendre aux moldus. Rappela Rogue.

\- Pas tous Professeur : par exemple mon papa achète les chats porte-bonheur à un sorcier qui les a d'abord achetés à des moldus car c'est moins cher chez eux que chez les chinois sorciers. Révéla Pansy.

\- Mm, je vois mais quel rapport avec les potions ? Interrogea Rogue.

\- L'autre jour j'ai vu à la jardinerie moldue que les moldus ont des engrais liquides comme Maman. Alors je me demandais si on ne pouvait pas vendre une seconde potion pour des plantes pas nées de l_'Activ'Pousse_ aux moldus sous ce nom ? Avoua Pansy.

\- Mm, je dois reconnaître que vous auriez ainsi un marché plus vaste mais vous devriez remplir plusieurs conditions avant de pouvoir y songer. Estima Rogue songeur.

\- Lesquelles Professeur ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Tout d'abord vous devez étudier et parvenir à créer votre potion avant tout. Commença Rogue.

\- Oui. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Ensuite, vous devriez obligatoirement utiliser des ingrédients qu'on trouve également dans le monde moldu sinon votre potion ou « engrais liquide » pour les moldus, ne pourra jamais être commercialisée. Il vous faut savoir que les moldus font analyser tous les produits avant de les faire mettre en vente. Expliqua Rogue.

\- Mm, il me faut réfléchir à ces choses mais vous pensez que c'est possible Professeur ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Rien n'est impossible dans le domaine des potions ou du moins pas ce genre de chose. Vous m'auriez demandé une potion pour ressusciter les morts, je vous aurais dit non mais votre idée est probablement possible. Toutefois vous devrez travailler dur avant d'obtenir un résultat. Répondit Rogue sérieux

\- Alors je souhaite tout tenter pour le faire. Avoua Pansy sérieuse car l'idée de créer sa propre potion avait chassé ses angoisses au sujet de son avenir ou encore du rejet de sa famille.

\- Miss si jamais vous parveniez à concevoir une potion de ce genre pour des plantes normales et non issues de la mgie, vous ne devriez pas la limiter aux orchidées en vente chez les moldus mais l'étendre à toutes les plantes, fleurs ou même les engrais. Estima Rogue.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Vous ne connaissez pas encore le monde moldu mais il y a des pays où les moldus meurent de faim à cause de nombreux facteurs dont des climats arides ou la terre ingrate. Toutefois, vous deviendrez alors la personne la plus riche mais surtout la plus fameuse aussi bien chez les sorciers que les moldus si vous parvenez à développer votre potion ou « engrais liquide » au point de résoudre le problème de ces terres ingrates ou des climats hostiles car les moldus pourraient ainsi se nourrir convenablement. Expliqua Rogue.

\- Ce serait bien pour aider les gens mais vous croyez vraiment que je deviendrais célèbre chez les sorciers pour ça ? Interrogea Pansy songeuse.

\- Oh oui.

\- Je serai plus connue que les Malefoy en Angleterre ? Insista Pansy.

\- C'est certain. Confirma Rogue.

\- Vous pensez que mon papa ne me cacherait plus et serait fier de moi plus tard, même si je suis une cracmolle ? Interrogea Pansy songeuse.

\- Votre père serait très fier et regretterait de vous avoir mise de coté. Ce serait la plus belle vengeance que vous pourriez prendre sur lui ou tous les sorciers britanniques qui vous ont rejeté. Confirma Rogue qui appréciait les gens revanchards.

\- …

\- Toutefois, ce n'est pas pour lui mais pour vous-même que vous devez atteindre votre objectif Miss Parkinson. Insista Rogue.

\- Oui : je voudrais vraiment faire une potion qui soigne mon orchidée mais aussi toutes les plantes des gens. Bon ce serait encore un mieux une potion pour faire pousser tous les trucs dans les champs moldus même dans des endroits difficiles mais je peux pas faire ça avant que mon papa me mette en pension. Regretta Pansy.

\- Les potions requièrent beaucoup de rigueurs et de sacrifices mais elles vous donneraient beaucoup de satisfaction. Enfin, vous pourriez obtenir votre propre indépendance plus tard grâce à l'argent gagné au lieu de demander des gallions à votre futur mari. Dit Rogue.

\- Donc je ne devrais pas demander des gallions à Robert. Estima Pansy consciente que sa mère devait magouiller à l'insu de son père pour organiser sa fuite puisque le père Parkinson tenait les cordons de la bourse,

\- Non et vous pourriez vous acheter votre elfe de maison pour faire le ménage au lieu de balayer vous-même à la moldue si jamais il ne lance pas de _Recurvite_ souvent. Insista Rogue satisfait de voir la gamine réfléchir un peu au lieu de songer seulement à des choses futiles comme les poupées, le futur cornichon gryffondor Robert-Bruce Mac Kintosh, les landaus comme celui de la petite Lilymay ou les mioches braillards dont il fallait changer les couches.

\- Je serai donc libre d'acheter ce que je veux. Constata Pansy.

\- Oui. Miss vous savez déjà que votre mère ne vous laissera pas longtemps en pension. Aussi, je pourrais venir vous voir de temps en temps pour vous donner un cours chez vous puis vous pourriez étudier toute seule sous la surveillance d'un elfe en attendant chacune de mes visites. Ce genre de cours vous intéresse ? Proposa Rogue encore un peu surpris par sa propre initiative mais le sorcier était vraiment intéressé par les capacités de cette gamine donc il refusait de la voir les gaspiller.

\- Oh oui Professeur : je serai vraiment contente !_ S'exclama Pansy qui eut l'impression de voir un arc-en-ciel dans le ciel sombre qu'était devenue sa vie._ Merci de penser à moi ! Rajouta Pansy pour faire bonne figure.

\- Ce serait vraiment un honneur pour moi si vous enseignez votre art à ma fille. Rencherit Naraantuya._ »

XXXX

Rogue observa l'enthousiasme de Pansy manifestement sincère puis il envoya la fillette au grenier pour feuilleter les grimoires pendant qu'il discuterait avec Naraantuya. Le sorcier n'était pas un homme enclin aux mondanités, ni aux longs discours, néanmoins, il montra à la sorcière la qualité du jasmin obtenu grâce à la potion de la fillette. Certes, la potion était relativement facile à réaliser mais les gestes de la gamine furent extrêmement précis et elle avait su faire preuve d'initiative en baissant ou ravivant le feu en cas de besoin sans que le professeur ne fût contraint d'intervenir. Le petit Dursley avait fait un bon travail également mais il manquait encore d'assurance et ne détenait pas la passion pour les potions manifestement en train de naître dans le cœur de la fillette.

Durant sa carrière, Rogue avait rencontré quelques étudiants prometteurs mais très peu détenaient la passion pour la création ou l'amélioration de nouvelles potions. Aussi, c'étaient de très bons potionistes capables de remplir les stocks de potions curatives de Sainte-Mangouste, néanmoins, ils ne ressentaient aucunement le désir d'inventer de nouvelles potion. En revanche, Pansy avait non seulement de l'imagination mais aussi de la réflexion et de l'ambition. Aussi Rogue tenta encore une fois de convaincre Naraantuya de la laisser ici :

« _ Naraantuya, n'envoyez pas votre fille trop près des Mac Kintosh car votre neveu risque de devenir une distraction pour Pansy puis une désillusion avant de lui ruiner sa vie s'il finit par la laisser.

\- Je la laisserai suivre vos cours que ce soit ici ou en Ecosse car c'est une occasion unique pour elle. Affirma Naraantuya.

\- Ne l'envoyez pas en Ecosse sinon Pansy perdra son temps auprès de votre neveu. Insista Rogue.

\- Vous dites ça uniquement pour le bien de ma fille ou pour vous assurer qu'elle s'intéresse uniquement aux potions au lieu de songer aux garçons plus tard ? Demanda Naraantuya secrètement amusée.

\- Je ne nie pas que le petit Mac Kintosh me semble une perte de temps pour votre fille, néanmoins, je serai content pour elle s'il la rend vraiment heureuse plus tard. Toutefois, Naraantuya réfléchissez au futur de votre enfant : rien ne dit que le petit cornichon Mac Kintosh restera avec elle. En revanche, les potions lui assureront un gagne-pain régulier et une indépendance financière. Insista Rogue.

\- Je sais mais je ne veux pas non plus que ma fille soit déçue si elle ne se marie pas et ne parvient pas non plus à créer sa potion ou à cause du fait qu'elle ne pourra jamais passer sa maîtrise. Confessa Naraantuya inquiète.

\- Vous n'avez pas votre maîtrise mais la corporation vous a habilité à fabriquer et vendre des potions de niveau 1, 2 et 3 puisque vous avez votre diplôme de potioniste. Rappela Severus.

\- Mais la corporation ne permettra pas à Pansy de passer un diplôme de potioniste.

\- Un certificat d'apprentissage lui permettra de travailler chez un apothicaire. Enfin, vous savez fort bien que bon nombre de personnes s'intéressent seulement aux résultats donc ils viendront voir votre fille le soir afin de lui commander des potions plus importantes. Elle pourrait donc gagner sa vie toute seule sans dépendre de vous ou un mari. Insista Severus.

\- …

\- Enfin, n'avez-vous pas noté une chose tout à l'heure ? Interrogea Severus.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Votre fille semblait heureuse après s'être fixée un but. Je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'elle puisse créer une potion capable de faire pousser n'importe quoi sur un sol aride un jour, néanmoins, Pansy a des idées concrètes au sujet de son engrais pour les fleurs. Vous rendez-vous compte que votre fille aura seulement 8 ans le 3 septembre mais elle a raisonné comme un adulte ?

\- Pansy est très intelligente meme si ce n'est pas une surdouée. Reconnut Naraantuya.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas une surdouée mais les singes savants ou les Miss-Je sais-Tout qui apprennent les choses par cœur ne m'intéressent pas. En revanche, votre fille est rusée d'elle-même: combien de gamines sont capables d'imaginer la création d'une potion utilisable aussi bien par des sorciers ou des moldus mais aussi sa commercialisation dans les deux mondes ? Aussi, il serait vraiment criminel de la cantonner aux fourneaux. aux couches de plusieurs gosses ou la brasserie de Mac Kintosh junior. Insista Rogue.

\- Nous sommes des commerçants mon mari et moi donc nous avons élevé tous nos enfants entre notre boutique, l'arrière-boutique et les foires. Pansy est donc habituée aux règles du commerce, dont la publicité, la commercialisation d'un produit, du marchandage ou autre comme ses frères mais je reconnais qu'elle est plus maligne qu'eux. D'ailleurs son père le reconnait lui aussi et il dit que de nos quatre enfants, c'est celle qui lui ressemble le plus. Expliqua Naraantuya très fière de sa fille.

\- Oui c'est vrai que votre fille me semble très rusée en plus d'être concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait. Cette petite est une Serpentarde dans l'âme donc c'est vraiment dommage que Merlin ne lui ait pas donné de magie. Déplora Rogue.

\- Gengis Khan a décidé ainsi donc je n'ai rien à dire, même si je reconnais être un peu dépitée car ma fille est intelligente et très généreuse comme le petit Harry Dursley. Ce petit moldu a vraiment mérité sa magie car il a sauvé son frère en lui donnant sa moelle osseuse de façon spontanée. Ma fille a fait pareil pour mon neveu censément cracmol mais Gengis Khan ne l'a pas récompensée. Je suppose qu'il a d'autres idées pour elle.

\- Naraantuya, je ne sais pas ce que votre Gengis Khan ou Merlin ont en réserve pour Pansy mais elle a des capacités en potions alors ne la laissez pas les gaspiller en passant trop de temps avec le petit Mac Kintosh. Insista Rogue.

\- Professeur Rogue: votre proposition m'honore et elle peut vraiment donner un avenir à ma fille. Aussi, je vais me débrouiller pour la convaincre de s'installer dans votre rue au lieu de se rendre en Ecosse. Toutefois, je ne veux pas la séparer définitivement de Toorj non plus : Pansy y tient beaucoup et puis c'est mon neveu. Commença Naraantuya.

\- Vous faites bien de ne pas les séparer vous-même Naraantuya sinon votre fille vous en voudrait. Aussi rassurez Pansy sur le fait qu'elle pourra voir son petit Mac Kintosh chéri quand elle voudra grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Ils continueront probablement de se fréquenter au début mais votre neveu finira par se lasser puisqu'il ne pourra pas se vanter de sa future école devant elle. Laissez donc le temps s'occuper de ces choses car le petit Mac Kintosh finira par s'éloigner de lui-même. Ainsi, vous n'aurez aucune responsabilité dans cette histoire. Conseilla Rogue.

\- Je ne tiens pas à les séparer et je serais heureuse d'assister à leur mariage s'ils finissent par y songer, néanmoins, il n'est pas question de priver Pansy de l'opportunité que vous lui offrez. Décida Naraantuya._ »

Le sorcier satisfait acquiesça car il n'entendait pas voir la gamine rejeter ses capacités pour devenir la poupée de Mac Kintosh avant de se retrouver sans rien après le départ de ce cornichon incapable de réaliser une simple potion tout seul. Les deux adultes discutèrent ensemble encore un moment durant lequel, Rogue affirma se charger de retrouver les propriétaires des demeures voisines. Naraantuya le remercia pour tout et estima devoir chercher au moins deux elfes de maison.

La jeune femme ne le faisait pas par snobisme mais parce qu'elle désirait une elfe fiable pour s'occuper de Pansy et un elfe cultivé capable de suivre les progrès de Pansy ou de la surveiller devant un chaudron en l'absence des deux adultes. Rogue approuva son idée puis la sprcière alla chercher sa fille au grenier avant de retenir un soupir de dépit à la vue de Pansy manifestement passionnée par la magie noire comme elle mais incapable de l'utiliser…

Une fois seul, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de songer à sa propre mère qui avait renoncé à sa maîtrise de potions pour se marier avec Tobias Rogue. Le sorcier ne comprenait pas cette folie et finit par interroger sa mère sur ce sujet peu avant son entrée en sixième année. Eileen Rogue avait alors confessé sa solitude et son besoin d'amour durant sa jeunesse. Aussi, la jeune femme s'était sentie soudainement attirée par la galanterie du moldu Severus Tobias Rogue rencontré par hasard un soir à l'Impasse du Tisseur où Eileen était arrivée à cause d'une erreur de localisation durant son transplanage.

En effet, la sorcière avait atterri sur le sol puis le moldu l'avait relevé avant de s'assurer de son état. Eileen surprise était alors restée enchantée par cette attention inattendue car elle en avait assez de rester seule après ses refus de tous ses prétendants sorciers aucunement attirés par elle mais par l'argent de son père Marcus Prince. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Eileen fit preuve d'impulsivité au point de rentrer chez elle pour préparer plusieurs philtres d'amour avant de rendre souvent visite au moldu durant les mois suivants, Le jeune homme était alors un ouvrier plein de vie et travailleur mais resté seul depuis la mort de ses parents. La maisonnette était également très propre donc Eileen crut pouvoir vivre son conte de fées sans se soucier de l'aspect matériel. Elle quitta rapidement ses parents après la demande en mariage du jeune Rogue et ne se soucia pas de sa répudiation par les Pince puisque son Tobias semblait l'aimer.

Malheureusement, la mise au chômage de Tobias moins d'un an plus tard ne lui permit pas de retourner au Chemin de Traverse afin de racheter les ingrédients nécessaires pour préparer ses philtres d'amour. Aussi, Tobias abasourdi reprit ses esprits avant de se demander pour quelle raison il avait épousé cette femme qui venait de lui donner un fils. Le jeune homme finit par apprendre la vérité et voulut la quitter mais il y renonça à cause de Severus. Le moldu finit cependant par devenir hargneux avant de sombrer dans l'alcoolisme puis il se mit à battre sa femme ainsi que son fils qu'il tenait responsables de sa déchéance...

Après cette confession, Rogue était resté silencieux, néanmoins, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de songer à sa propre douleur face à l'éloignement de Lily puis l'attitude de son père ou encore la soumission de sa mère. Le sorcier s'était alors promis de ne plus jamais donner son cœur à qui que ce soit, ni sacrifier sa passion des potions pour personne. A présent, Severus ne voulait donc pas voir Pansy finir par sombrer dans l'amertume plus tard à cause des désillusions qui lui seraient probablement causées par Mac Kintosh junior. Enfin, le sorcier n'entendait pas non plus la voir renoncer aux potions à cause des conceptions étriquées des sorciers au sujet des cracmols. Aussi, il lui enseignerait son savoir afin de l'aider à se faire une place dans leur monde au lieu de la voir devenir une vieille fille aigrie, une épouse maussade comme Eileen ou encore un talent gâché en potions.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour ce qui est de la corporation, beaucoup de personnes en parlent dans les fictions donc ce n'est pas une idée qui m'est propre. D'après mes recherches, la Rowling n'a pas donné beaucoup de précisions sur les formations après Poudlard donc je ne pense pas faire d'erreurs en inventant les niveaux ou autre. **_

_**A bientôt !**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir comme toujours. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne parmi les inscrits et je remercie ici Guest ainsi qu'Adenoide pour vos reviews toujours aussi intéressantes. D'ailleurs Adenoide est l'un(e) des rares reviewers avec Karozthor le necromagus à avoir souligné le parallèle entre Mérope Gaunt et Eileen Rogue dans cette fiction. Franchement, je n'ai jamais compris comment Eileen Prince a fini avec Tobias Rogue. Certes, la Rowling devait établir un contexte permettant à Rogue de rencontrer Lily et elle devait le rendre très amer grâce à son enfance difficile, néanmoins, les Prince étaient probablement des puristes s'ils ont répudié leur fille. **_

_**Donc c'est un peu difficile de croire qu'elle soit partie de chez elle pour aller chez les moldus à moins d'avoir vécu un coup de foudre ou d'avoir cherché à fuir ses parents au point de partir chez le premier venu. Aussi, j'ai imaginé "son coup de foudre" dans le chapitre précédent mais les potions ou les philtres ne peuvent pas donner le véritable amour. Aussi, elle a ensuite payé un prix extrêmement élevé, voire, démesuré tout comme la mère de Voldemort. **_

**_Enfin, pour retourner au chapitre, il était plus long à l'origine mais je l'ai finalement coupé car je ne voulais pas noyer la première partie dans le reste. _**

**_Voilà, bonne lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Le soir, les adultes organisèrent l'emménagement de toute la maisonnée pour dormir enfin à l'intérieur. Harry fut installé dans la chambre de Lily, Hermione dans la chambre de Pétunia avec Marge puisque Miss Evans détenait une lit une place mais aussi une banquette convertible dans sa chambre avant son départ. Robert-Bruce et Dudley hilares se retrouvèrent dans le lit de Mr et Mrs Evans pendant que les Dursley dormaient au salon avec Lilymay. Ainsi, Pétunia estimait avoir fait de son mieux pour caser chaque enfant tout en permettant à Harry de rester seul dans la chambre de Lily. D'ailleurs, le petit garçon voulut se coucher plus tôt que les autres enfants afin de pouvoir fureter dans les affaires de sa seconde maman à leur insu.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs du secrétaire et sur les rayonnages de la bibliothèque pendant que les garçons et Hermione jouaient au Monopoly avec les Dursley en bas. L'enfant curieux trouva notamment un journal intime dans l'un des tiroirs mais aussi un album photo sur l'un des rayonnages de la librairie. Le petit garçon curieux ouvrit donc d'abord l'album avant de rester sans voix à la vue de toutes les photographies de sa mère et ses amis à Poudlard. La salle commune des Gryffondor, les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, le grand hall, les serres, la grande salle. La bibliothèque, Pré-au-lard mais aussi le chemin de Traverse d'après les étiquettes collées par Lily sous chaque cliché.

Harry abasourdi observa tous les clichés afin d'enregistrer tous les détails font les visages souriants ou encore les gestes de tous les jeunes gens et adultes présents. Il nota également avec surprise le nombre croissant des photographies de son père seul ou en compagnie de sa mère, voire, de ses amis à partir de la sixième année. L'enfant songeur s'attarda particulièrement sur un cliché en septième année où James vêtu d'une tenue rouge et or se tenait sur son balai tout en tenant un petit objet doré entre ses mains. Harry lut attentivement l'étiquette informative collée par Lily avant de lire :

__ James ou Cornedrue le meilleur attrapeur de Gryffondor avec son Vif d'Or.__

L'enfant comprit à ce moment-là que son père était donc un joueur de Quidditch à Poudlard avant de décider de s'intéresser d'avantage à ce sport plus tard même s'il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de jouer. Le petit garçon continua de feuilleter l'album tout en s'efforçant de retenir les noms des personnes mais aussi les lieux dans l'espoir de pouvoir en parler avec Robert-Bruce ou Pansy, voire, le professeur Rogue. Par contre, le petit garçon ne poserait pas de questions sur son père à Rogue puisque le sorcier avait été souvent blessé par James Potter.

D'ailleurs, Harry ne comprenait pas les raisons de son attitude de son géniteur qu'il réprouvait totalement après avoir lui-même subi les brimades de Dudley avant sa maladie. Aussi, la joie de voir les photographies de son père était ternie par la conscience du caractère de l'adolescent à Poudlard ou encore le fait que sa mère n'ait pas pardonné à Rogue son gros mot sur les moldus.

Il s'efforça cependant de ne pas y songer puis il alla chercher un cahier dans son sac posé près du lit avant de rédiger plusieurs noms de personnes mais aussi de lieux afin de poser des questions sur eux à Pansy ou aux Mac Kintosh :

_Mary Mac Donald_.

_Dorcas Meadowes_

_Alice Mac Millan._

_Franck Londubat. _

_Emmeline Vance_

_Remus Lupin ou Lunard. _

_Sirius Black ou Patmol_

_Peter Pettigrew ou Queudver_

_Marlene Mac Kinnon_

_Professeur Minerva Mac Gonagall directrice de Gryffondor _car la vieille dame posait quelques fois avec les élèves.

_Cornedrue __James Potter_.

_Florian Fortarômes_ en compagnie des jeunes gens à la terrasse de sa boutique.

_Horace Slughorn__ :_ Harry savait que c'était le professeur de potions de Lily grâce à Rogue mais il aurait aimé en savoir d'avantage.

_Filius Flitwick_ un tout petit monsieur manifestement professeur à Poudlard d'après l'étiquette rédigée par Lily.

_Hagrid le garde-chasse_ un homme très grand et barbu.

_Le directeur Albus Dumbledore_ debout devant une table immense. Harry curieux le trouva très ressemblant au père Noël rencontré au Tesco mais ces vêtements étaient très différents. Le petit garçon finit par estimer que les deux hommes lui semblaient ressemblants à cause de leurs barbes et n'y pensa plus.

_Mrs Pomfresh_.

_Mrs Bibine_.

_Mrs Charity Burbage_

_Mrs Pomona Chourave_

_Infirmerie de Poudlard. _

_Grand hall. _

_Salle commune des Gryffondor dans les tons rouge et or. _

_Serres. _

_Grande Salle. _

_Chemin de Traverse. _

_Poudlard Express. _

_Lac._

_Pré-au-Lard._

_Honeydukes_ probablement une confiserie.

_Les Trois Balais._

XXXX

Le petit garçon posa son cahier sur le lit puis il reprit son exploration de la chambre de Lily avant d'humer le restant d'une bouteille de parfum. L'enfant trouva aussi les trente-trois et quarante-cinq tours de Lily, son tourne-disque, un petit poste radio et même des cassettes. Le petit garçon se promit de les écouter un autre jour avant d'ouvrir le coffre à jouets où il put saisir les peluches de sa mère mais aussi ses poupées Barbie. L'enfant fouilla également dans l'armoire et tenta de trouver l'odeur de Lily à travers ses affaires…

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla vêtu d'un pyjama de Lily mais aussi au beau milieu des peluches et des jouets de Lily avant de les remettre soigneusement dans le coffre. Le petit garçon se changea rapidement de pyjama afin de ne pas sortir de la chambre avec celui de sa mère. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre et rejoignit sa famille pour le petit-déjeuner. Pétunia entraîna Harry au grenier pendant que les autres enfants étaient occupés dans la salle à manger par Vernon et Marge.

* * *

En effet, la jeune femme désirait emmener uniquement le petit garçon pour qu'il puisse explorer les trésors de Lily au grenier en toute intimité, sans devoir supporter l'intrusion des autres gamins gentils mais inconscients du besoin d'Harry de découvrir ces choses par lui-même ou de son désir de préserver les affaires de sa mère puisqu'aucun d'eux hormis Dudley ne se doutait de son identité (la jeune femme ne se doutait pas des confidences d'Harry à Hermione). Le petit garçon curieux et fébrile observa Pétunia épousseter les caisses puis la jeune femme se rendit dans une autre partie du grenier pour le laisser faire ses propres découvertes. Les mains tremblantes d'émotion d'Harry soulevèrent lentement le couvercle du premier coffre. L'enfant resta alors sans voix à la vue des livres parfaitement entretenus de Lily.

En son for intérieur, Harry estima que Lily avait probablement lancé un sort pour les entretenir. Il nota d'abord le livre de potions et l'ouvrit avant de constater la présence d'une dédicace de la part de Rogue manifestement écrite avant leur rentrée à Poudlard :

_« _A notre futur avenir ensemble Lily : nous deviendrons les meilleurs potionistes de Poudlard puis nous ouvrirons notre laboratoire de potions ! Ton ami pour la vie Severus ou le Prince de Sang-mêlé. _ »_

Harry curieux songea que le rêve de Rogue s'était manifestement brisé puisqu'il n'avait pas ouvert son laboratoire mais devint enseignant. L'enfant estima que sa mise à distance par Lily avait vraiment du marquer le professeur pour changer d'avis ainsi. Le petit garçon s'interrogea également sur le surnom de Rogue mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir l'interroger dessus avant que le professeur ne décide d'en parler lui-même. Par contre, il se plongea dans le livre de potions de première année avant de constater avec effroi ses difficultés face aux recettes proposées. Pétunia nota anxieusement sa panique avant de s'approcher :

« _ Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est trop dur Maman : je n'y arriverai jamais ! Se lamenta Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est trop dur ? S'étonna Pétunia.

\- Les potions : regardes ! S'inquiéta l'enfant en lui montrant les instructions.

\- Harry ne t'inquiètes pas : c'est trop dur pour l'instant car tu as seulement sept ans. C'est un peu comme lorsque tu es rentré à l'école l'année dernière : ça te semblait dur au début tu te rappelle ? Insista Pétunia.

\- …

\- Au début, tu pensais ne pas y arriver puis tu as fini par apprendre à lire et à écrire. Or, c'est probablement la même chose pour les potions. Enfin, souviens-toi que tu as fait ta première potion hier et le résultat était très bien.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Harry encore incertain.

\- Mais oui: tu verras que les potions deviendront plus faciles avec le temps, elles sont juste un peu plus compliquées que celle que tu as fait hier. Severus a dit que la potion faite hier était adaptée à votre âge et tu t'en es bien sorti. En revanche, les potions que tu vois dans ce livre sont celles des premières années de Poudlard donc ce sont des potions adaptées à des grands de onze ou douze ans. Affirma Pétunia de manière édulcorée.

\- Donc je saurais les faire à onze ans ? Se rassura Harry.

\- Mais oui car le professeur vous donnera probablement des explications en cours avant de vous faire faire vos potions. Estima Pétunia._ »

Harry soulagé acquiesça avant de retenir sa tante auprès de lui afin de contempler les livres ensemble. Le petit garçon constata que les manuels devenaient de plus en plus difficiles mais Pétunia le rassura de nouveau sur le fait qu'il saurait comment les étudier au moment voulu. Dans les caisses, Harry trouva également les anciens uniformes de sa mère avant de les contempler avec admiration. Le petit garçon ne songea aucunement à mettre les jupes mais il saisit l'une des capes afin de s'en parer et se mit à parader devant Pétunia amusée par sa joie soudaine. Enfin, l'enfant reposa soigneusement sa cape tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de contempler un instant l'écusson de Gryffondor.

* * *

Harry songeur demanda alors à sa tante de le suivre dans la chambre de Lily avant de lui montrer l'album photo. La jeune femme surprise contempla tous les clichés avec attention car elle ne les avait jamais vu même si elle put affirmer à Harry avoir entendu sa sœur parler à leur mère de jeunes gens prénommés _Alice, Franck. Sirius l'idiot_ et d'un_ Remus gentil mais faible face aux Maraudeurs puisqu'ils ne punissaient jamais leurs bêtises_ et une certaine _Mary_. Ensuite, les Maraudeurs étaient devenus les amis de Lily à partir de la sixième année donc ces gens avaient probablement changé. Enfin, Pétunia surprise affirma à son fils adoptif qu'il ressemblait beaucoup plus à James que ce qu'elle pensait.

Harry acquiesça, cependant, l'enfant se demanda s'il souhaitait vraiment finir comme le clone de son père aux yeux des gens. Il s'interrogea donc sur sa future Maison : certes, la salle commune de Gryffondor semblait très belle sur les photographies et les gens très accueillants, néanmoins, le petit garçon n'oubliait pas l'attitude de son père envers Rogue ou encore le refus de Lily d'accepter ses excuses. Le petit garçon ne pensait pas que ses parents étaient foncièrement méchants, cependant, il n'aimait pas du tout leur attitude envers le professeur. Il s'interrogea aussi sur les autres « victimes » de son père puis sur son propre futur dans une telle Maison.

L'enfant ne pensait pas que la Maison Serpentard du professeur Rogue était mieux puisque beaucoup de « méchants » en étaient issus, cependant, il ne voulait pas non plus devenir un simple clone de son père aux yeux des gens s'il finissait à Gryffondor. Harry se promit donc d'interroger Pansy et Robert sur les autres Maisons même si leurs parents semblaient attachés aux deux autres par ailleurs rivales. D'ailleurs, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si les liens entre les deux « fiancés » résisteraient face à la rivalité entre les deux Maisons si jamais Pansy n'était pas une cracmolle et finissait par faire de la magie…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Rogue avait délaissé son laboratoire pour se rendre à la poste afin de pouvoir utiliser l'une des cabines téléphoniques puisque le téléphone était coupé depuis longtemps chez lui. Le sorcier n'en avait jamais eu besoin jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais il regrettait maintenant de ne pas l'avoir conservé et se promit de le réactiver aujourd'hui même si c'était possible. En effet, le sorcier avait relevé tous les numéros des annonces de vente placardées sur les maisons de sa rue afin de contacter les propriétaires. Le sorcier s'était cependant d'abord rendu à Gringott pour échanger des gallions contre des livres puis il poussa un soupir à la vue des billets. Rogue décida donc de changer l'un d'eux au bureau de poste afin d'obtenir la monnaie ou les jetons pour pouvoir utiliser une des cabines téléphoniques puisque celle située dans une rue près de la sienne avait été cassée par un vandale en 1967 mais personne ne s'était daigné de la réparer.

Il s'était ensuite rendu à la poste à cinq rues de la maison des Evans avant de dissimuler son exaspération à la vue de la file d'attente. Toutefois, Rogue constata avec joie que sa présence semblait avoir gelé l'atmosphère car les gens l'observaient avec inquiétude même si le sorcier n'avait pas sa cape noire. Le professeur retint un sourire narquois à la vue de moldus nerveux qui finirent par quitter la poste pour ne pas rester en sa présence. Severus estima que cela réduisait la file d'attente puis il observa les personnes âgées ou encore les mères de familles avec leurs rejetons braillards avant de commencer à s'agiter sans se soucier de l'inquiétude des moldus. A la fin, Rogue songea à un stratagème pour pouvoir passer en premier ou recevoir de la monnaie de la part des moldus. Aussi, il prit la parole :

« _ Mesdames et Messieurs : j'ai un billet de vingt livres, un de dix et un de cent. Annonça Rogue en utilisant son ton habituel pour s'adresser à ses cornichons _hem _ ses élèves.

-… (Silence inquiet des moldus).

\- Je dois juste faire la queue pour pouvoir faire la monnaie et utiliser l'une des cabines téléphoniques ici présentes. Donc qui peut m'échanger au moins le billet de dix contre de la monnaie comme ça je passe vite mes appels et je m'en vais ? Reprit Severus comme lorsqu'il cherchait un « volontaire » pour ses interrogations.

\- …

\- Personne n'a de la monnaie ? Insista Severus soudainement contrarié et dont l'expression suscita la panique chez certains moldus.

\- Venez un instant au guichet : je vais vous en donner. Intervint alors l'une des guichetières tremblantes mais qui prit son courage à deux mains pour se débarrasser de ce type sinistre au plus vite.

\- … (longues enjambées de Severus sous le regard des moldus qui s'espacèrent au point lui faire un passage au milieu de la file puisqu'il était toujours aussi impressionnant même sans sa cape.)

\- Quel billet souhaitez-vous échanger Mr ? Demanda la guichetière tout en s'efforçant de ne pas baisser la tête à la vue du regard perçant de ce type.

\- Échangez-moi celui de vingt livres : j'ai relevé plusieurs annonces dans l'Impasse du Tisseur et je dois passer plusieurs appels mais je ne sais pas où vivent ces gens. Décida Rogue.

\- Vous parlez des maisons à vendre à l'Impasse du Tisseur ? Osa interroger la guichetière tellement surprise qu'elle osa en parler au type.

\- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda Rogue d'un ton vaguement menaçant de l'air de dire : « de quoi je me mêle ? »

\- C'est que ma mère tente de vendre notre ancienne maison là-bas depuis plus de quinze ans maintenant mais elle n'a jamais reçu d'appel. Avoua la moldue surprise.

\- Vous habitiez là-bas ? Interrogea Rogue.

\- Oui mais j'avais douze ans quand nous sommes partis et nous n'y sommes pas retournées depuis.

\- C'est quel numéro ? Demanda Rogue.

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre maison est à quel numéro ? Reprit Rogue soudainement plus poli puisque cette moldue pouvait lui servir.

\- C'est le numéro 13.

\- C'est juste après le milieu de la rue. Constata Rogue songeur tout en se souvenant de cette baraque.

\- Oui on ne voit pas le début de la rue mais ce n'est pas au fond non plus. Précisa la guichetière.

\- Votre mère tient toujours à la vendre ? Tenta Rogue.

\- Oui.

\- Elle la vend à combien ? Interrogea Rogue.

\- 10000 livres. Mentit la guichetière pour tenter de gagner plus d'argent.

\- Bon c'est noté. Maintenant, je vais contacter les autres propriétaires et je verrai aussi les offres qu'ils me feront. Rétorqua Rogue pas dupe car ces bicoques ne valaient pas plus de 5000 livres dans l'état lamentable où elles se trouvaient.

\- Mm attendez : je ne suis pas certaine du prix, je redemanderai à ma mère tout à l'heure. Dit aussitôt la jeune femme.

\- Fort bien, je vais passer mes appels et vous vous allez contacter votre mère. A quelle heure pouvons-nous visiter votre maison cet après-midi ? Répliqua Rogue certain de son coup.

\- Euh à seize heures trente ça vous va ? Répondit la guichetière.

\- Fort bien, nous y serons. Décréta Rogue.

\- Nous ? Interrogea la guichetière abasourdie par l'idée de ce type sinistre marié ou père avant de s'interroger sur la tarée capable d'épouser ou de dormir avec le "vampire".

\- Oui : si j'ai dit « nous » c'est que je ne serais pas seul durant la visite. Répondit Rogue comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence et sans se douter du malentendu avant d'empocher la monnaie pour enfin téléphoner._ »

Une fois à l'intérieur de la cabine, Rogue composa plusieurs numéros mais il constata l'absence de nombreux propriétaires ou la désactivation de leurs numéros. Fort heureusement, il trouva au moins le propriétaire de la maison mitoyenne à la sienne et discuta avec la personne âgée qui crut d'abord à un canular avant de se montrer plus polie à l'égard de son interlocuteur. La moldue affirma ne pas pouvoir déplacer car il vivait maintenant chez son fils dans le Sussex, néanmoins, elle avait chargé un agent immobilier de vendre la maison. Le numéro de l'agence avait probablement du s'effacer en raison de la vieille du panneau. Le moldu donna donc les coordonnées de l'agence à Rogue satisfait de pouvoir résoudre la question rapidement grâce à l'agent immobilier incrédule mais qui affirma venir d'ici une demi-heure. Severus acquiesça avant de raccrocher puis il sortit de la cabine avant de retourner voir la guichetière sans se soucier de la file des moldus qui de toute façon, n'émirent aucune protestation en raison de sa mine patibulaire.

Le sorcier rappela simplement l'heure de son rendez-vous à la guichetière puis il fila derrière un immeuble afin de transplaner chez lui en attendant l'arrivée de l'agent immobilier. Ce dernier arriva à l'heure exacte malgré son incrédulité mais il resta sans voix à la vue de la maison de Rogue totalement rénovée. Le sorcier lança discrètement un sort de confusion au moldu qui crut sincèrement que la maison avait été rénovée depuis plusieurs années. L'agent fit visiter le logement mitoyen tout en faisant de son mieux pour vanter cette baraque insalubre avant de se retenir pour ne pas sauter de joie après le laconique : _je l'achète_ de Rogue désireux de procéder au plus vite. Le moldu souriant affirma préparer tous les papiers pour signer la promesse de vente et accélérer les choses le plus vite possible chez le notaire... Effectivement, l'agent était heureux de se débarrasser de cette bicoque invendable et de toucher enfin sa commission.

Après le départ de l'agent, Severus Rogue retourna chez lui afin de se changer et se rendit au magasin des Parkinson sous le prétexte d'acheter quelques objets. Patrick le salua poliment avant de la laisser sa femme s'en occuper puisqu'il était aux prises avec un fournisseur chinois désireux d'augmenter ses prix. Naraantuya en profita donc pour discuter discrètement avec Rogue qui lui fit part du rendez-vous puis la jeune femme promit d'être à l'heure.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne sais pas vous mais la partie sur Harry me semblait trop particulière pour la noyer dans le reste. Enfin, la partie de Rogue à la poste (à l'époque si les gens n'avaient pas de téléphone fixe chez eux, ils allaient encore utiliser les cabines téléphoniques situées dans les rues, les bars, certains centres commerciaux, cinémas ou encore la poste. Les gens pouvaient utiliser de la monnaie, des jetons selon les pays (notamment en Italie) ou des cartes à puces avec du crédit téléphonique. Je suppose que les plus jeunes nés dans les années 2000 doivent se dire que c'est bizarre mais personne n'avait encore de téléphone portable en 1987 ou alors les gens très riches seulement, les armées, les gouvernements...) me semblait adaptée pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Et puis Severus chez les moldus me fait toujours impression XD. **_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews dont celle de Guest: je reconnais que James Potter n'est pas mon ami non plus. Dans le sens qu'il s'est vraiment très mal comporté durant sa jeunesse envers Rogue mais c'est toujours éclipsé, caché, voire, "excusé" par les gens qui ne veulent voir que le gentil James et le héros. Oui James Potter est un héros qui a combattu Voldemort et s'est battu dans l'espoir de sauver sa famille mais cela n'excuse pas son comportement. de plus, il n'a pas fait preuve de maturité en n'allant pas s'excuser au moins une fois auprès de Rogue. Certes, il lui a sauvé la vie quand Sirius avait envoyé Rogue dans la cabane hurlante durant la transformation de Sirius mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne devait pas s'excuser. Bon, je n'entend pas non plus démolir l'image de James devant Harry car c'est son fils, cependant, Harry saura les bons et les mauvais cotés de James. **_

**_Ce nouveau chapitre est moins léger que les précédents: tous les chapitres ne vont absolument pas devenir tristes car Harry a droit à une enfance heureuse, néanmoins, il apprendre ainsi certains faits et apprendra à vivre avec au lieu d'apprendre certaines choses à Poudlard seulement. _**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Naraantuya laissa donc son mari seul au magasin sous le prétexte d'emmener Pansy acheter d'autres choses réclamées par la pension. Afin de couvrir ses arrières, la sorcière affirmait savoir maintenant se débrouiller assez bien pour s'y rendre seule sans l'aide de Nalaa. Patrick avait acquiescé car il connaissait la relation exclusive entretenue par Naraantuya avec leur fille donc le sorcier imaginait qu'elle avait fini par larguer sa jumelle dans un coin pour pouvoir rester toute seule avec Pansy avant son départ de la maison. Le sorcier laissait donc son épouse agir à sa guise pour lui permettre de vivre leurs derniers moments de complicité en paix.

Enfin, Patrick ne faisait aucune remarque non plus sur les absences répétées de son épouse en ces jours puisqu'il ressentait une immense honte à l'égard de Pansy, néanmoins, le commerçant refusait de sacrifier ses quatre gosses pour un seul. En son for intérieur, l'homme déplorait sincèrement la situation, cependant, il était conscient que la société sorcière en général ne le laisserait jamais garder Pansy ou le lui ferait payer par le boycottage du magasin. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de badauds n'entraient pas à la boutique pour acheter quelque chose mais uniquement pour lui demander des nouvelles de sa fille puisque les clameurs déclenchées par les révélations vengeresses de ses concurrents ne s'étaient pas encore apaisées. Pire encore, les rumeurs s'étaient enflées d'avantage après les manifestations de joie d'Archibald qui avait offert plusieurs tournées générales au _Chaudron Baveur_ ces dernières semaines afin de célébrer la première magie de son fils...

Les gens apprirent ainsi la guérison mais surtout la manifestation de magie du petit Mac Kintosh contrairement à sa cousine la petite Parkinson. Ils s'étaient donc mis à se moquer discrètement de Naraantuya car la sorcière avait donné le jour à une petite cracmolle pendant que Nalaa sa jumelle cracmolle avait eu un petit sorcier… Les sorciers commencèrent également à parler de « la faiblesse du sang des Parkinson » et à mettre leurs enfants en garde sur les fils Parkinson et le fils Nott « pas bons à marier ». Pansy ne se doutait pas des moqueries car son père avait fermement interdit à ses frères, son propre père, sa sœur Patricia, son neveu Théodore ou leur elfe d'en parler tant qu'elle était encore à la maison. Le sorcier avait également interdit à Pansy de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse de peur que les autres gosses ne se moquent d'elle ouvertement mais le père ne révéla pas la raison exacte de sa décision à sa fille qui estimait donc subir simplement sa colère.

Patrick ne pouvait cependant rien faire de plus pour épargner sa fille face aux ragots. La seule personne qui ne se montrait pas hostile ou méfiante envers les Parkinson en ce moment était Augusta Londubat puisqu'elle partageait les mêmes soucis que lui avec son petit-fils Neville. Ce dernier très maladroit ne faisait toujours aucune magie pour le plus grand désespoir de sa grand-mère car c'était seul enfant de son fils Franck. Neville était également très timide mais il s'entendait bien avec Pansy même si tous deux ne se voyaient plus maintenant. Patrick curieux s'interrogea donc sur la réaction du petit Neville après la « mort » de Pansy puisqu'il serait le dernier petit cracmol officiellement en circulation chez les sorciers.

Parkinson s'efforça cependant de chasser ses pensées mais il finit par songer de nouveau à Pansy reléguée dans son coin à la maison. Par une étrange ironie du sort, le sorcier s'était d'abord éloigné de sa fille à cause de son dépit l'année dernière mais maintenant il se contentait de l'observer de loin uniquement afin de ne pas craquer et lui demander pardon pour l'envoyer en pension chez des inconnus moldus qui ne seraient jamais sa famille malgré toute leur gentillesse. Parkinson anxieux espérait de tout son cœur avoir choisi la bonne solution aussi bien pour Pansy que ses frères dans l'espoir qu'ils ne soient pas isolés comme des marginaux tous les quatre par la société sorcière. Certes, le père estimait que Pansy trouverait ainsi sa voie chez les moldus et ses fils seraient intégrés chez les sorciers, néanmoins, il craignait de finir par perdre sa fille d'abord puis sa femme quand les garçons seraient tous majeurs.

XXXX

Effectivement, Naraantuya s'était éloignée de lui, même si elle se comportait normalement devant les enfants. D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient disputés durant le repas à cause d'une nouvelle lubie de sa femme. Patrick soupira avant de se remémorer leur repas :

« _ _**Flashback du repas à Parkinson'manor :**_

« _ Patrick j'ai une idée pour pouvoir faire vivre Pansy du coté moldu mais sans la mettre en pension. Tenta Naraantuya.

\- Naraantuya ne commence pas… L'avertit Patrick.

\- Écoutes: nous pouvons acheter une maisonnette dans une ville moldue puis deux elfes. Ces derniers serviraient de nounous à Pansy en mon absence puis j'irai la chercher le matin pour l'emmener à l'école moldue avant de retourner la chercher après les cours. Ensuite, je m'occuperai d'elle quand nos garçons suivent leurs cours et tu pourrais aussi venir la voir à l'insu de tout le monde. Ainsi, personne ne saurait rien donc les gens oublieront Pansy mais elle sera bien mieux dans une maison que dans une pension. Proposa Naraantuya.

\- Naraa : Pansy ne peut pas rester uniquement entre les mains des elfes pendant des années. Je sais que tu es triste mais elle sera bien encadrée, protégée. éduquée et surveillée par des adultes à la pension moldue. Donc c'est mieux. Décréta Patrick.

\- Mais Patrick : cela nous douterait moins cher d'acheter une maison que de payer la pension. Enfin, Pansy se sentirait mieux et nous aussi. Insista Naraantuya.

\- Non c'est une utopie donc c'est inutile d'y songer. Affirma Patrick.

\- Écoutes Pat : elle peut aller à l'école moldue et puis je lui enseignerai les potions le soir ou l'après-midi. Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, un maître peut s'en charger. On peut aussi engager une gouvernante moldue pour veiller sur elle en notre absence. Renchérit Naraantuya.

\- A quoi cela lui servirait d'apprendre les potions ? Protesta Patrick surpris.

\- Elle pourrait devenir l'employée d'un apothicaire plus tard et obtenir son indépendance. Insista Naraantuya.

\- Naraa : Pansy ne trouvera aucun travail dans cette branche sur le Chemin de Traverse ou meme dans une boutique d'apothicaires de n'importe quel pays car personne ne voudra d'elle sans Aspics. Répliqua Patrick.

\- Mais Papa j'aime les potions et je voudrais apprendre à les faire. Tenta timidement Pansy.

\- Non : Pansy ne te laisse pas influencer par les propos de ta mère car elle n'est pas du tout réaliste. Écoutes-moi:tu n'as aucune chance de pouvoir travailler dans le domaine des potions puisque la corporation ne voudra jamais de toi même si nous pouvions engager le plus grand maître du monde et qu'il t'offrait tout son savoir, .

\- Mais Papa… Commença Pansy.

\- Oublie cette bêtise et continue de te préparer pour la pension. Ensuite, Papa t'achètera une belle maison pour tes dix-huit ans avant de te faire apprendre un métier moldu. L'interrompit son père.

\- Mais j'aime les potions… Reprit Pansy.

\- C'est impossible Pansy alors ne fais pas de caprices. Ordonna son père.

\- Tu me jette hein ? Dit Pansy.

\- Non je ne te jette pas : les parents qui mettent les petits cracmols à l'orphelinat jettent leurs enfants. Moi je t'offre une éducation à la pension et tu auras une maison plus tard alors sois contente de ce que tu as. Les autres cracmols n'ont pas ta chance ! Rétorqua son père blessé.

\- (silence de Pansy qui baisse la tête pour ne pas montrer son profond désarroi).

\- Je ne peux pas faire autrement et tu le sais : tes frères risquent d'être exclus puis nous allons tout perdre si je te garde à la maison. Donc tu vas aller en pension pour notre bien à tous, y compris le tien. Décréta Patrick. _ »

Patrick s'estimait plus lucide que sa femme au sujet de leur fille à qui il avait de nouveau conseillé de ne pas se faire d'illusions mais plutôt d'accepter son sort en pension moldue avant d'emménager dans sa propre maison quand Daddy lui en achèterait une à dix-huit ans. Ensuite, il avait rapidement changé de sujet en demandant aux garçons les résultats de la partie de quidditch de l'équipe de Flaquemare. Le sorcier n'avait pas agi par méchanceté mais plutôt pour inciter Pansy à ne pas se leurrer et accepter son sort.

_**_ Fin du Flashback._**_

XXXX

Une fois de retour au présent, le sorcier s'efforça de ne plus y songer. Toutefois, la tristesse de fille lui fendait le cœur même s'il feignait de ne s'apercevoir de rien. Bref, Patrick déboussolé s'efforçait d'aller de l'avant tout en faisant de son mieux pour sauver les apparences aussi bien dans son magasin en face des clients que chez lui. De plus, il se rongeait d'inquiétude au sujet du futur de sa famille jetée en pâture sur la place à cause des rumeurs. Le sorcier était aussi agacé par le comportement de Mac Kintosh qui en rajoutait involontairement une couche par ses manifestations de joie au sujet de son fils sans réaliser de pénaliser les Parkinson ou pire encore provoquer le malaise de sa propre épouse cracmolle rarement évoquée d'habitude. Patrick ne se considérait absolument pas comme le meilleur des maris ou des pères, encore moins après avoir contraint sa femme à mettre Pansy en pension, néanmoins, il estimait que Mac Kintosh n'était pas mieux que lui malgré son passé de Gryffondor…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Naraantuya emmena bien sa fille dans le monde moldu mais pas dans les magasins pour le moment. Effectivement, les deux Parkinson suivirent Rogue chez les Evans où Naraantuya demanda aux Dursley si elle pouvait leur laisser la fillette quelques instants, ce qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers. Afin de faire plaisir à Pansy, Naraantuya lui promit d'aller chercher Milady à son retour afin de passer un peu de temps ensemble. La fillette ravie acquiesça et laissa les deux sorciers partir avant de répondre aux questions d'Hermione qui lui montra sa rose. Pansy lui révéla les propos des deux sorciers la veille au sujet de l'entretien des plantes issues d'une potion _Activ'Pousse_ et lui conseilla de demander à l'un d'eux de lancer des sorts régénérant de temps en temps en attendant que quelqu'un trouve le moyen de les entretenir. En revanche, la fillette ne fit aucune confidence sur la proposition de Rogue ou son propre projet de potion.

Ensuite, Harry profita de sa présence pour lui poser quelques questions après avoir entraîné tout le monde dans le jardin :

« _ Pansy : tu connais plein de monde chez les sorciers non ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Oui car mes parents reçoivent beaucoup de clients dans leur magasin. Enfin, ils recevaient. Précisa Pansy en songeant aux pertes du magasin par sa faute.

\- En tout cas tu connais plus de monde que Robert-Bruce : il m'a dit qu'il est souvent chez lui puisque sa maman ne peut pas transplaner. Insista Harry.

\- Oui mais tu ne m'as pas dit qui tu cherche donc je le connais peut-être même si je ne sors pas beaucoup. Pourquoi tu as attendu Pansy pour nous demander ? Interrogea Robert-Bruce curieux.

\- Comme ça je vous pose mes questions à tous les deux en même temps et je n'ai pas besoin de répéter. Affirma Harry convaincu que Pansy pourrait lui donner d'avantage de réponses que son cousin.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un chez les sorciers Harry ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

\- J'ai trouvé des noms de sorciers et des lieux dans l'un des cahiers de ma tante Lily. Mentit Harry hésitant car il se sentait coupable mais ses parents et Dudley l'avaient discrètement convaincu d'agir ainsi pour le moment afin de ne mettre personne en danger. Or, le petit garçon refusait de voir des méchants sorciers s'en prendre à ses parents, Duddy ou Lilymay.

\- Ah. Dit simplement Pansy.

\- Donc Robert et toi pouvez-vous me dire si vous les connaissez ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui. Répondirent les deux enfants.

\- Mary Mac Donald ? Commença Harry.

\- Mon papa a reçu des Mac Donald à la brasserie une fois. Ils étaient tout en noir et tristes, Papa m'a dit qu'ils avaient perdu l'une de leurs filles pendant la guerre. C'est peut-être cette dame ou alors c'est une de ses sœurs. Intervint Robert-Bruce.

\- La guerre ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Celle des sorciers._ Expliqua Robert-Bruce._ Tu veux que je te raconte ?

\- Pas tout de suite s'il te plait: je veux savoir qui sont ces gens d'abord. Intervint Harry tout en déplorant la mort de cette dame.

\- Ok alors on en parle ce soir. Promit Robert-Bruce.

\- Bon vous connaissez Dorcas Meadowes ? Reprit Harry.

\- Je connais une Mrs Meadowes : cette dame a une fille qui s'appelle comme ça parce que son mari a perdu une sœur qui avait ce nom pendant la guerre. Mais la nouvelle Dorcas est encore un bébé. Dit Pansy.

\- Alice Mac Millan ? Reprit Harry un peu déçu.

\- Ça doit être une cousine de Mr Mac Millan l'ami de Papa. Estima Robert-Bruce.

\- Ah c'est bien ! S'exclama Harry.

\- …

\- On reprend : Franck Londubat ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je ne connais pas. Avoua Robert-Bruce penaud.

\- Moi si : c'est le papa de Neville Londubat. Affirma Pansy.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut aller le voir un jour quand on ira à Poudlard ? S'enthousiasma Harry heureux de pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un qui connaissait Lily.

\- Euh… Je ne crois pas non : les parents de Neville sont très malades et ils restent tout le temps à Sainte-Mangouste. Avoua Pansy gênée.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Dudley.

\- Oui ils ont beaucoup souffert car des méchants sorciers leur ont fait du mal pendant la guerre: Neville m'a dit que son papa Franck et sa maman Alice ne sortent pas de leur chambre. Ils ne parlent pas et sont toujours dans leurs trucs à eux. Neville vit avec sa grand-mère. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Oh c'est triste. Compatit Hermione.

\- Dis Harry, cette Alice Mac Millan c'est peut-être la maman de Neville alors ? Intervint Dudley songeur.

\- C'est possible. _Dit Harry déçu. : Bon on continue : Emmeline Vance, Patmol, Lunard, Queudver, Cornedrue, Slughorn, Remus Lupin, Minerva Mac Gonagall. Ânonna l'enfant.

\- Mac Gonagall connait mon papa : il l'a eu comme professeur et c'est la directrice des Gryffondor ! Affirma Robert-Bruce.

\- Florian Fortarômes ?

\- C'est le meilleur glacier du monde : il a sa boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Dirent les deux enfants.

\- Pomona Chourave ?

\- C'est le professeur de botanique à Poudlard : mon papa l'a eu. Précisa Robert-Bruce.

\- Flitwick ?

\- C'est un professeur lui aussi. Affirma le petit garçon.

\- Mrs Burbage, Mrs Bibine, Mrs Pomfresh ?

\- Burbage, je sais pas mais Mrs Bibine est à Poudlard et Mrs Pomfresh est la guérisseuse de Poudlard. Répondit le petit garçon.

\- Hagrid ?

\- C'est le gardien de Poudlard. Dit Robert-Bruce.

\- Albus Dumbledore ?

\- C'est le directeur de Poudlard mais aussi un très, très, très grand sorcier super puissant. Il a combattu le mage noir Grindenwald et Vous-Savez-Qui. Répondit Pansy.

\- C'est qui Grimachin truc ? Interrogea Dudley.

\- C'était un mage noir méchant mais Dumbledore l'a tué. Expliqua Pansy.

\- C'est qui ce vous-savez-qui ? Demanda Harry.

\- C'est le méchant sorcier qui a tué plein de gens pendant la guerre. Dit Robert d'un ton plus grave.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas son nom ? Interrogea Harry curieux.

\- Parce qu'il y a un tabou : pendant la guerre il ne fallait pas dire son nom sinon il venait te chercher ou c'étaient ses amis les Mangemorts qui le faisaient avant de te tuer. Affirma Robert-Bruce.

\- Les Mangemorts ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Mon papa m'a dit que c'était le nom des serviteurs de ce sorcier. Ils obéissaient à Vous-savez-Qui et faisaient beaucoup de mal aux moldus ou aux sorciers. Les parents de Neville sont à l'hôpital à cause de ces gens. Révéla Pansy attristée pour Neville.

\- Mais le méchant sorcier est mort donc pourquoi tu ne dis pas non nom ? Insista Dudley curieux.

\- Mon papa dit qu'il ne faut pas dire le nom encore aujourd'hui même s'il est mort donc on dit Vous-Savez-Qui. Expliqua Robert-Bruce.

\- Comment tu connais son nom alors si tes parents ne te l'ont jamais dit ? Demanda Hermione sceptique.

\- Albus Dumbledore le dit quand il en parle dans ses discours au Magenmagot ou ailleurs. Mon papa m'a emmené voir ça une fois. Expliqua Robert-Bruce.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous le dire maintenant ? Insista Harry.

\- Non jamais. Affirma Robert-Bruce sérieux.

\- Et toi Pansy ? Insista Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? S'étonna Pansy gênée pour chercher à gagner du temps.

\- Ça m'intéresse ! Insista Harry.

\- Euh… Il ne faut pas le dire devant les sorciers Harry sinon ils ont peur. Répondit Pansy.

\- Même s'il est mort ? S'étonna Dudley.

\- Papa dit qu'on ne sait pas si le tabou marche encore donc personne veut tenter ou voir les Mangemorts venir. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous morts ? Demanda Dudley.

\- Non pas tous: il y a des Mangemorts sont en prison et d'autre sont dehors parce qu'ils disent qu'ils étaient forcés d'obéir. Expliqua Robert.

\- C'est quoi Azkaban ? Interrogea aussitôt Hermione.

\- Azkaban c'est la prison des sorciers. Dit Robert.

\- Ahh. Dirent les trois petits anglais. _ »

XXXX

Robert-Bruce tenta d'expliquer quelques détails même s'il ne savait pas vraiment grand-chose sur la prison. Par contre, il affirma que les Mangemorts avaient un tatouage. Toutefois, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'insister pour savoir le nom du « méchant sorcier ».

« _ Non on ne peut pas le dire. Refusa Robert.

\- Mais si je te promets de jamais le dire à voix haute ? Tenta Harry.

\- Non. Réitéra Robert-Bruce têtu.

\- Pansy dis le moi toi : t'es plus gentille. Insista Harry.

\- Euh non. Répondit Pansy.

\- S'il te plait. Insista Harry tout en ouvrant de grands yeux à son insu.

\- Mm bon… T'as un papier et un stylo ou une plume ? Décida Pansy incapable de résister aux yeux verts d'Harry.

\- Pansy non ! S'écria Robert-Bruce paniqué.

\- Je vais juste l'écrire, ce n'est pas tabou ça non ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- On ne sait pas. Protesta Toorj affolé.

\- Le tabou est que pour la voix je pense. Insista Pansy.

\- Ne le fais pas ! Ordonna Robert-Bruce.

\- Bon je tente parce que ce méchant sorcier est mort mais vous ne le dites pas à voix haute. Recommanda Pansy à la vue de l'agitation d'Harry.

\- Promis ! Jura Harry avant de lui tendre le nécessaire.

\- NON DONNE MOI CA PANSY: JE T'INTERDIS DE LE FAIRE ! Hurla Robert-Bruce à la vue de Pansy en train de saisir le stylo. Le petit garçon voulut aussitôt lui prendre le stylo.

\- Laisse-là faire: elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut ! Rétorqua Hermione avant de l'empêcher d'arracher le stylo des mains de Pansy. Robert-Bruce se voyait mal frapper une fille donc il fut contraint de laisser Pansy continuer d'écrire.

\- V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T. Écrivît Pansy sur la feuille du cahier sous le regard affolé de Robert livide.

\- C'est quoi ce nom cucul : même Skelettor et Cobra ont de vrais noms qui font peur ! Protesta Dudley surpris tout en songeant aux méchants des dessins-animés.

\- Pansy tu as peut-être porté des Mangemorts ici ! S'affola Robert-Bruce avant de courir vers le portail.

\- Mais non j'ai juste écrit le nom. Dis donc les Gryffondor sont courageux non ? Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Oui mais quand même : ce n'est pas bien Pansy. S'agita Robert-Bruce vraiment paniqué et hésitant mais qui s'éloigna du portail afin de la rejoindre.

\- Bon je vais tout arranger : regarde. Promit Pansy avant de déchirer la page où elle avait écrit le nom honni.

\- Bon c'est mieux. Approuva Robert encore angoissé sous le regard surpris d'Hermione et des deux frères.

\- Bon ne dites jamais le nom les amis : c'est tabou et ça fait peur aux sorciers. Rappela Pansy.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas peur toi ? protesta Robert.

\- Euh oui mais j'ai écrit son nom, je l'ai pas dit à voix haute. Estima Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu ne dois pas écrire son nom, sinon il pourrait venir te chercher. Dit Robert-Bruce inquiet.

\- Mais non il va plutôt chercher les futurs petits Gryffondor comme toi. Plaisanta Pansy avant de s'esclaffer à la vue de l'expression terrorisée de son Mac Kintosh chéri.

\- Elle plaisante Robert. Précisa Hermione.

\- Mouais mais bon c'est pas bien Pansy de plaisanter sur ces choses. Répliqua Robert-furieux.

\- Pardon. Dit Pansy.

\- Je veux un bisou pour plus avoir peur. Dit Robert-Bruce soudainement opportuniste.

\- Ah non tu vas lui faire tes bisous après : sinon vous allez partir pendant un moment. Protesta Dudley.

\- Mais non on fait vite. Promit Robert-Bruce.

\- Et qui a dit que moi je veux te donner un bisou maintenant ? Plaisanta Pansy.

\- Euh tu me veux plus comme fiancé ? Demanda Robert-Bruce sur le point de pleurer à cette seule idée et qui avait oublié Voldemort du coup.

\- Mais si. Bon où on va ? Répondit Pansy pour le consoler.

\- Viens on va derrière la maison mais je vais manger un bonbon d'abord. Dit le petit garçon avant de faire un clin d'œil à Dudley hilare. »

* * *

Robert-Bruce saisit la main de Pansy avant de s'éloigner un moment ce dont les trois autres enfants profitèrent pour discuter entre eux des informations obtenues grâce aux deux cousins. Malgré les protestations de Dudley, Harry écrivit le nom de Voldemort afin de ne pas l'oublier mais il dissimula la feuille de papier dans la couverture de son cahier afin d'éviter l'affolement de Robert. Le petit garçon se promit de demander des détails sur les Mangemorts à quelqu'un plus tard mais pas tout de suite car Mac Kintosh junior semblait gêné d'évoquer ces choses.

En attendant, il fit la liste des personnes décédées et celles vivantes avant d'inscrire chaque nom dans une colonne spécifique sur les conseils de Dudley bien plus méthodique que lui. Durant le classement, Hermione nota un détail puis la fillette lui rappela son oubli au sujet de deux personnes : Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black. Aussi, Harry décida d'attendre le retour des deux cousins pour leur poser des questions sur eux. Toutefois, il ne s'attendait pas à l'agitation des deux autres enfants après avoir simplement demandé des informations sur Sirius Black.

« _ Sirius Black ! Hurlèrent en chœur les deux cousins abasourdis sans se douter d'affoler les Dursley qui les rejoignirent en courant.

\- Beh quoi qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Harry innocemment.

\- C'est un méchant sorcier ! S'exclama Robert-Bruce paniqué.

\- C'est bon : il n'est pas là donc il ne va rien te faire. Modéra Dudley.

\- Il est à Azkaban. Les informa Pansy.

\- Ah donc j'avais raison Robert : ne t'inquiète pas. Ce type va rien te faire. Se moqua Dudley.

\- Tu te moques de moi mais parce que tu ne sais pas qui c'est : c'est un traître et un espion ! Insista Robert-Bruce.

\- Un espion comme James Bond ? Demanda Harry surpris.

\- Ouais mais James Bond est du coté des gentils lui, Sirius Black non ! Insista Robert-Bruce sous le regard songeur de Pansy qui hésitait à révéler la théorie de son père au sujet de Black.

\- Toorj on pourrait changer de sujet ? Tenta Pansy. On est là pour s'amuser et ne pas parler de choses tristes.

\- Ouais si tu veux. Dit Robert-Bruce après avoir noté l'agitation de sa « fiancée ».

\- Il est si méchant que ça ce Black ? Insista cependant Harry abasourdi par l'attitude de l'ami présumé de ses parents.

\- C'était l'ami des Potter et il combattait Vous-Savez-Qui avec eux au début mais ensuite il a tué plein de gens. Black a aussi dit à Vous-Savez-Qui la cachette des Potter. Alors Vous-Savez-Qui est allé chez eux et les a tués avant que le petit Harry Potter ne venge ses parents en tuant ce méchant sorcier. Dévoila Robert-Bruce.

\- (stupéfaction de Vernon, Pétunia, Marge, Harry et Dudley restés sans voix puis Pétunia tremblante finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise pliante près de la porte.)

\- Vous connaissez Harry Potter chez les moldus ? C'est un grand sorcier et un futur Gryffondor : il a notre âge donc je serai surement avec lui à Gryffondor ! S'enthousiasma Robert-Bruce.

\- Robert tais-toi : Mrs Dursley ne sent pas bien. Vous voulez un peu d'eau ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Je… Non ça va merci. Dit simplement Pétunia abasourdie.

\- Tiens Pétunia. Insista Marge revenue en courant avec un verre et une bouteille d'eau minérale.

\- … (Pétunia sous le choc ne prit même pas en compte le verre tendu par sa belle-sœur et but directement à la bouteille sous le regard surpris de ses enfants pas habitués à ce genre de choses.)

\- Maman ça va ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Maman ! Insista Dudley anxieux.

\- Pétunia… Tenta Vernon inquiet.

\- Oui… Dit seulement Pétunia qui s'efforça de se reprendre pour ne pas inquiéter ses fils ou Vernon.

\- Euh c'est très vieux tout ça et Vous-Savez-Qui est mort donc n'ayez pas peur. Tenta Pansy pour détendre l'atmosphère même si elle ne comprenait pas la raison de la faiblesse soudaine de la moldue après les propos de Robert-Bruce.

\- Euh vous connaissez Peter Pettigrow ? Intervint Hermione dans l'espoir de changer les idées de tout le monde.

\- Mais vous connaissez bien l'histoire d'Harry Potter alors ! S'exclama Robert-Bruce.

\- Ce sont des moldus Robert donc je ne sais pas s'ils connaissent grand-chose. Modéra Pansy soudainement songeuse avant d'observer l'accablement de Pétunia, Harry. La fillette n'avait pas fait attention à une foule de détails mais elle s'interrogea soudainement sur les deux frères Dursley, le prénom d'Harry ou encore le fait que lui seul avait fêté son anniversaire le 31 juillet… Or, Pansy savait comme tous les enfants du monde sorcier britannique que le petit Harry Potter était né ce jour-là lui aussi.

\- On sait ce que Pansy nous dit dans ta lettre. Mentit Harry qui s'était repris et désirait en savoir plus Lily, voire, les circonstances de sa mort puisque les deux cousins semblaient bien renseignés.

\- Mouais bon on pourrait peut-être changer de sujet ? Proposa Vernon.

\- Non Vernon : Harry a raison. Donc pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur Sirius Black et qui est Peter Pettigrow ? Intervint Pétunia qui désirait connaitre plus de détails sur ce Sirius Black, ses victimes ou encore les circonstances de la mort de sa sœur.

\- Peter Pettigrow était un ami des Potter : mon papa a dit qu'il était à Gryffondor lui aussi comme les Potter et Black. Papa dit que Pettigrow a explosé à cause des sorts de Black et que les aurors ont trouvé qu'un doigt. Ce monsieur est un grand héros maintenant. Mon père est plus âgé donc ils ne les connaissaient pas mais ça lui a fait de la peine pour ces gens sauf Black car Black c'est la honte de Gryffondor. Raconta Robert-Bruce.

\- Je ne sais pas Toorj : mon papa dit que c'est trop bizarre car Black achetait souvent des trucs aux Potter dans notre magasin avant que mon papa et ma maman aillent en Chine. Mon père dit que ce type aimait beaucoup les Potter donc pourquoi il aurait dit leur cachette à Vous-Savez-Qui ? Tenta Pansy dans un lapsus avant de s'en repentir immédiatement.

\- Pansy : Sirius Black avait une famille très amie de Vous Savez-qui : sa cousine est en prison et son frère est mort. Donc il a du se rapprocher d'eux avant la mort de son frère puis il a aidé sa famille. Estima Robert-Bruce.

\- Bon si tu le dis. On peut changer de sujet maintenant ? S'inclina Pansy pour éviter les problèmes.

\- Euh, c'est l'heure du thé et il y a un cheese-cake au frigo : ça vous dit ? Proposa Marge pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui ! Hurla Robert-Bruce. _ »

Marge alla chercher le cheese-cake pendant que Pétunia s'éclipsait à la salle de bains. Harry la suivit sous le prétexte d'aller aux toilettes et laissa donc les autres enfants mettre la table.

XXXX

Le petit garçon s'agrippa ensuite à Pétunia qui le consola de son mieux tout s'efforçant de se reprendre elle-même. Vernon les rejoignit et les réconforta de manière maladroite car il n'était pas très fort pour montrer ses sentiments. Curieusement, ce fut cependant lui qui parvint à leur changer les idées en parlant d'un détail :

« _ Je ne sais pas si les sorciers savent vraiment la vérité sur la mort de Lily et James donc ce serait bien de la chercher plus tard quand Harry sera plus grand et nous pourrons enfin agir à découvert. Proposa Vernon.

\- Que veux-tu dire Vernon ?

\- De quoi tu parle Papa ? S'étonna Harry choqué.

\- On a tous entendu les propos de Robert-Bruce mais Pansy ne semblait pas d'accord. Cette gamine a dit que son père a des doutes sur la culpabilité de ce Sirius. Je ne sais pas si ce Mr Parkinson a raison mais si c'est le cas, cela signifie que le vrai coupable n'est pas en prison. Estima Vernon qui faisait preuve d'une logique inattendue.

\- Non ! _Gémit Harry._ Alors Mr Black est peut-être puni pour rien !

\- Je ne sais pas Harry et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment mais je te promets qu'on essaiera d'y voir plus clair plus tard. Dit Vernon.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Tenta Harry.

\- Parce que si les sorciers nous ont dit de rester discrets c'est que c'est dangereux. Harry : je ne fais pas de magie donc tu sais ce qui se passerait si un méchant vient nous chercher maintenant alors que Dudley et toi n'avez pas encore de baguettes ? Rappela Vernon inquiet.

\- Ils nous feraient du mal à tous car on n'a pas de baguette : je ne veux pas que Maman meurt ou toi, Duddy ou Lilymay ! S'agita Harry.

\- Ils ne nous feraient rien à la maison parce que nous sommes protégés mais vous ne l'êtes pas à l'école Dudley et toi Harry. Enfin, Papa ne l'est pas au travail non plus. Réalisa Pétunia.

\- Harry je sais que c'est dur de rester sans rien faire mais il nous faut attendre encore un peu car je pense que nous sommes en sécurité tant que nous ne nous faisons pas remarquer jusqu'à ta première rentrée. Une fois que tu seras à les gens sauront qui tu es donc les sorciers nous protégeront probablement d'avantage et nous pourrons alors tenter d'en savoir plus. Donc je te demande juste d'attendre un peu. Promit Vernon.

\- Tu le promets ? Insista Harry sérieux,

\- Oui c'est promis mais pas avant sinon nous risquons très gros Harry. Répondit Vernon.

\- Vernon : je voudrais parler à Pansy. Dit Pétunia.

\- Moi aussi. Avoua Harry.

\- N'oublie pas qu'elle sait seulement ce que son papa a dit donc Pansy ne peut pas vous confirmer ou non la culpabilité de Black. Rappela Vernon.

\- Oui.

\- Bon reprenez-vous d'abord un peu puis venez manger sinon ça va faire bizarre. Nous parlerons à Pansy plus tard si je parviens à distraire les autres enfants. Dit Vernon. _ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Ce chapitre est plus complexe que les précédents et j'avoue avoir beaucoup hésité à dévoiler autant de choses à Harry à travers Robert-Bruce ou Pansy. J'avoue me poser des questions sur Sirius ou son hypothétique libération avant la troisième année d'Harry. Le fait est que Pansy n'a que les soupçons de son père basés sur les observations du sorcier. Donc son père ou elle ne pourront pas aider à Harry à faire éclater la vérité ainsi. De plus, le père Parkinson a ses propres problèmes à gérer et il ne se mêlera pas de ces histoires afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui ou la rancune des Mangemorts (il sait que son beau-frère en est un). Je me demande si une lettre à Dumbledore ferait changer les choses mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Enfin, je ne sais pas s'il est bon que Sirius sorte ou qu'il fasse partie de la vie d'Harry (les suggestions sont les bienvenues aussi bien sur des subterfuges pour tenter d'obtenir une révision du procès que sur le fait de libérer Sirius ou non). **_

_**En tout cas, que pensez-vous de toutes ces révélations ? Vont-elles perturber Harry ou finira-t-il par reprendre sa petite vie tranquille au bout d'un moment ? Comment trouvez-vous le geste de Pansy au sujet du nom de Voldemort ? Comment trouvez-vous la réaction de Patrick Parkinson face à la proposition de sa femme ? Enfin que pensez-vous de l'attitude des Dursley après toutes ces révélations inattendues ?**_

_**A bientôt et bonne nuit !**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de poster aujourd'hui une semaine après les attentats mais il faut aller de l'avant comme on dit. Attention, il ne faut pas oublier les victimes quelles que soient leurs nationalités ou confessions religieuses et n'oublions pas Diesel non plus car c'est une victime aussi. Je ne suis pas en France en ce moment mais ça m'a rendue malade, triste et abasourdie comme tout le monde de voir ces choses. Par contre, je me dis que ceux qui sont en France doivent vivre avec la peur en ce moment donc le mieux que je puisse faire pour aider après avoir exprimé ma sympathie, soutien et cie partout y compris avec la bougie sur la fenêtre, c'est de changer un peu les idées des autres sans pour autant oublier les victimes. **_

_**Merci à tous pour les reviews dont celles d'Ary, Adenoide et Guest. Merci pour tes compliments Ary au sujet de la fiction, je reconnais que le style est enfantin au début mais comme tu as dit c'est en rapport avec les six ans d'Harry. A présent, il n'est pas très grand non plus à sept ans mais l'innocence de l'enfance se heurte à certaines réalités. Attention, je n'entend pas briser son enfance mais il vaut mieux qu'il soit informé des faits au lieu de se retrouver comme le dindon de la farce au moment de son entrée à Poudlard. Pour ce qui est des Dursley, c'est la maladie de Dudley qui leur a servi d'électrochoc et leur a permis de retrouver la raison au sujet de leur fils-neveu. **_

_**Pour ce qui est de Sirius, comme dit Adenoide, ce ne serait pas juste de le faire moisir en prison mais je ne sais pas s'il sera en mesure d'accepter la nouvelle vie d'Harry comme Guest l'a souligné. De plus, Sirius a passé des années en prison donc il ne me semble pas judicieux de lui montrer Harry tout de suite (certes, il n'est pas fou mais bon je pense qu'il a besoin d'un peu de recul sinon il risque de prendre Harry pour le sosie de James et tentera d'en faire un James Bis). Aussi, je pense qu'il lui faut aussi reprendre pied d'abord si jamais il sortira de prison après un procès. Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, j'ai toujours trouvé son attitude ambiguë car je suis étonnée par le fait qu'il ai vraiment cru que Black avait livré les Potter. **_

_**Pour ce qui est de Vernon, il a simplement fait preuve de logique en entendant le récit des enfants. Enfin, je pense qu'il a l'habitude de raisonner dans son travail que ce soit pour des projets commerciaux ou la vente des produits. Donc il est probablement soucieux des détails et s'est aperçu de ce fait. Enfin, l'attitude de Robert-Bruce peut sembler irrationnelle mais il ne fait pas oublier qu'il a que six ans. Je ne le justifie pas mais c'est encore un gosse et puis ses parents ont du le gâter d'avantage durant la maladie. Enfin, il vit un rêve éveillé depuis sa guérison et la révélation de sa magie donc il ne se rend pas compte des choses. Par contre, c'est vrai qu'il risque d'avoir un retour de bâton plus tard s'il ne grandit pas. Enfin, les Parkinson sont désunis à cause de leur peur, leurs préjugés et leur confusion face au phénomène cracmol. **_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite bonne lecture puis on se retrouve en bas pour un détail qui va probablement vous surprendre. Cette chose est volontaire donc j'ai changé la donne sans respecter le canon. **_

* * *

La mère et le fils se rafraîchirent un peu avant de rejoindre les autres en compagnie de Vernon. Harry perturbé n'avait pas très faim, néanmoins, il se força à manger quelques bouchées de gâteau sous le regard inquiet de Dudley et Hermione conscients de la raison de son trouble mais aussi Pansy songeuse. La fillette n'était pas certaine de sa supposition, cependant, des doutes avaient été semés dans son esprit à cause du comportement du petit garçon ainsi que ses demandes. Effectivement, la fillette avait enfin réalisé les bizarreries de la famille Dursley même si elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux moldus, puisque l'enfant avait compris durant son séjour à l'hôpital qu'ils étaient totalement similaires aux sorciers du point de vue biologique. Aussi, Mrs Dursley ne pouvait pas avoir eu Duddy en juin puis son frère Harry en juillet s'ils étaient tous deux nés en 1980.

Pansy songeuse s'attarda ensuite sur la coupe de cheveux d'Harry dont la frange était extrêmement longue malgré la chaleur. La fillette contempla également les cheveux coupés en brosse de Dudley puis elle se demanda si Harry dissimulait quelque chose sous sa longue frange. De plus, elle estima silencieusement qu'un petit moldu normal ne chercherait pas autant d'informations sur les amis d'une tante qu'il n'avait pas connue et encore moins sur Sirius Black. Enfin, Mrs Dursley semblait encore bouleversée après le récit de Robert-Bruce et Harry était plutôt silencieux depuis. Toutefois, Pansy dut chasser ses pensées afin de répondre à son cousin désireux d'attirer son attention pour le plus grand dépit de Pétunia qui voulait entraîner la fillette à l'écart pour lui parler. La jeune femme finit par s'éclipser un instant dans la cuisine puis Vernon la suivit.

Une fois seule avec son mari, Pétunia lui fit part de son désappointement mais aussi son inquiétude car aucun d'eux ne savaient s'ils reverraient la petite Pansy avant la fête donnée par les Mac Kintosh. Aussi, Mrs Dursley ne voulait pas perdre son occasion aujourd'hui puisqu'elle ne pourrait pas rester seule avec la fillette et Harry durant la fête. Au cours de la conversation, Pétunia demanda à Vernon s'il détenait une idée quelconque. Son mari penaud confessa son ignorance, néanmoins, il finit par se souvenir que les garçons avaient crevé leur ballon et se lamentaient de ce fait avant d'en parler à la jeune femme. Pétunia affirma qu'il avait finalement trouvé une bonne idée puisque les garçons seraient certainement ravis de le suivre pour acheter un nouveau ballon. Les Dursley pourraient aussi envoyer Hermione flâner dans les rayons des livres avec Marge pendant que Pétunia pourrait s'isoler avec Pansy sous le prétexte de lui montrer les poupées moldues ou d'autres trucs qui n'intéresseraient pas Hermione afin d'éviter son intrusion durant leur conversation. Les Dursley discutèrent encore un moment entre eux avant de retourner auprès des enfants pour leur proposer de se rendre au centre commercial.

Au début, Harry hésita à suivre les autres car les révélations de ses deux amis le perturbait grandement et il désirait rester un peu seul, néanmoins, sa mère insista puis lui fit discrètement comprendre son idée en affirmant qu'il pourrait montrer plein de trucs moldus à Pansy pendant qu'Hermione choisirait un nouveau livre. Le petit garçon chassa donc ses pensées et se rapprocha de la fillette sans se soucier du regard surpris, voire, jaloux de Robert-Bruce. Vernon affirma faire le voyage en deux fois pour transporter tout le monde puis ils laissèrent un mot sur la porte à l'attention de Mrs Parkinson et Mr Rogue. La mention du nom du maître des potions provoqua un froncement des sourcils de la part de Robert-Bruce qui demanda à Pansy si elle était certaine que cet homme n'était pas méchant :

« _ Tu es certaine que ce type te fera pas de mal Pansy ou à ta maman ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Robert-Bruce : Mr Rogue est gentil ! Protesta Pansy.

\- Oui il est gentil sinon il ne serait pas venu nous voir, ni ne nous aurait fait un cours. Intervint Hermione.

\- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses Robert-Bruce : le professeur te fait peut-être peur à cause de ses vêtements noirs mais il n'est pas méchant. Dit Vernon.

\- Mouais mais mon papa dit qu'il était avec les Mangemorts avant et qu'il devrait être en prison avec ses amis. Affirma Robert sans se soucier de la stupeur d'Harry et des autres.

\- Robert tais-toi : le professeur Rogue a eu un procès lui aussi mais Dumbledore l'a défendu ! Alors n'écoutez pas Robert les amis parce que si Dumbledore le plus grand des sorciers a pris la défense de Mr Rogue c'est que le professeur a du faire des trucs pour lui pendant la guerre. Enfin, il ne serait pas le professeur de potions à Poudlard s'il était dangereux donc je pense qu'il n'a tué personne lui mais seulement fait des potions pour les autres ! Insista Pansy.

\- Euh c'est vrai : les sorciers ne lui confieraient pas des enfants si c'était un homme méchant et encore moins si c'était un tueur. Reconnut Vernon encore abasourdi mais plus réaliste que les enfants.

\- Il a été avec les méchants ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

\- Oui mais je ne crois pas longtemps: il s'est peut-être trompé avant de changer d'avis ou alors il travaillait pour Dumbledore sinon pourquoi ce grand sorcier aurait défendu Mr Rogue pendant son procès ? Défendit Pansy avec fougue.

\- Oui c'était peut-être un 007 sorcier donc il se faisait passer pour méchant auprès de ces gens pour pouvoir les espionner. Suggéra Dudley qui adorait James Bond.

\- Oui ce doit être ça ou il a changé d'avis puis il a aidé les gentils sinon Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas aidé. Renchérit Pétunia surprise mais consciente de l'amour de Rogue envers Lily donc ce type n'aurait jamais rien fait contre elle ou Harry.

\- Oui et puis il vous a accueilli chez lui donc il se moque que vous soyez des moldus. Enfin son papa était un moldu lui aussi donc le professeur est un sang-mêlé alors il ne ferait pas de mal aux moldus ! Si Mr Rogue ne voulait pas vous voir, il ne vous aurait pas invité. Rappela Pansy avec fougue.

\- Severus aimait beaucoup Lily ma sœur donc il n'aurait jamais rien fait contre elle, ni nous. Je crois que tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance. Renchérit Pétunia songeuse.

\- C'est vrai. Reconnut Harry encore stupéfait mais soulagé de constater que Rogue avait changé d'avis ou n'était pas un vrai Mangemort comme les vrais méchants.

\- Oui Pansy a raison : ce Mr Dumbledore ne confierait pas à des élèves au professeur Rogue s'il avait tué quelqu'un. Estima Vernon de nouveau puisqu'il était conscient que Dumbledore était très exigeant sur la sécurité d'Harry donc ce sorcier l'était probablement aussi pour celle des autres enfants. _ »

Vernon renchérit sur le fait que Rogue ne lui semblait pas malsain, ni malintentionné. Enfin Dumbledore ne confierait pas des enfants à un Mangemort convaincu ou un meurtrier donc le moldu estima que le sorcier était soit un repenti, soit un espion pendant la guerre.

* * *

Afin de changer de sujet, le moldu entraîna son petit groupe jusqu'au camping-car où Pansy curieuse s'assit à la dînette tout en essayant d'observer les gestes de Vernon sous le regard d'Harry mais aussi de Pétunia qui la contemplait depuis le rétroviseur. La jeune femme attendit cependant un moment plus opportun pour lui parler car les enfants restèrent avec elle pendant que Vernon allait chercher Marge.

Une fois tout le monde parvenu à destination, les Dursley entraînèrent les enfants à l'intérieur de la grande surface puis Vernon proposa au groupe de chercher un nouveau ballon. Hermione fit aussitôt la moue puis Marge lui proposa de venir avec elle au rayon librairie ce que la fillette accepta volontiers. De son coté, Pansy suivit les garçons où elle observa avec curiosité les ballons en plastique puis en cuir montrés par Robert-Bruce manifestement passionné par ce sport. Toutefois, elle finit par s'en détourner après la proposition de Pétunia désireuse de lui montrer les jouets des fillettes moldues. Robert observa avec envie les ballons mais il décida d'accompagner Pansy, cependant, Dudley le retint en lui montrant un babyfoot mis en exposition avant de lui proposer de faire une partie. Harry profita donc de la distraction de son ami pour suivre Pétunia et Pansy.

La fillette curieuse se rendit dans le rayon et contempla aussitôt les poupées ornées d'un énorme B sur la boite puis elle nota de nombreuses différence entre ces jouets moldus et les siens. Certes, plusieurs poupées étaient vêtues de robes élégantes comme leurs collègues sorcière, néanmoins, Pansy estimait que les fillettes moldues détenaient des figurines plus modernes et surtout actives comme la figurine rock star, la cavalière, la pilote ou la guerrière avec la princesse She-ra... L'enfant était également intriguée par les voitures, les avions, les agences de voyage, le cabinet vétérinaire, l'école, le bureau, les magasins, les tenues. Pansy songeuse estima donc que ces poupées « travaillaient » ou du moins selon l'imaginaire des enfants.

Elle ne put donc s'empêcher de remarquer le contraste avec leurs collègues sorcières toutes bien peignées, habillées dans de superbes tenues plus raffinées mais qui se contentaient d'attendre leur mari ou fiancé sorcier dans leurs belles maisons, calèches, voire, donjon. Pansy estima donc les poupées sorcières bien moins « dégourdies » puisqu'elle-même mais aussi ses anciennes amies se contentaient de les pomponner et de leur faire préparer du thé pour la figurine masculine… Par contre, la petite Parkinson nota la similitude des distributeurs sorciers et moldus occidentaux puisque les poupées étaient blanches pour la plupart. Les anciennes amies de Pansy ou encore Millicent détenaient toutes des poupées anglaises vendues sur le Chemin de Traverse mais la petite Parkinson n'avait pas voulu de ces figurines au début.

Les premiers temps, Patrick Parkinson pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un caprice, néanmoins, Naraantuya avait fait comprendre à son mari qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une lubie de leur fille mais d'un problème d'identification. Aussi, les Parkinson avaient donc acheté des poupées asiatiques pour Pansy ravie de se retrouver un peu dans les yeux bridés et les cheveux noirs de ces figurines. Patrick avait cependant continué d'acheter des poupées anglaises car il insistait souvent auprès de ses enfants sur l'importance de connaitre toutes leurs racines. A la fin, sa fille s'était donc habituée à jouer avec des figurines des deux types. L'enfant continua donc son exploration du rayon avant de s'arrêter avec surprise devant un poupon asiatique. La fillette détenait plusieurs poupées mannequins mais aucun poupon car ces derniers ne l'intéressaient pas avant, néanmoins, elle avait changé d'avis à la vue de ce joli poupon ainsi que la vision de Lilymay.

Dans un moment d'euphorie Pansy voulut demander à Mrs Dursley de lui acheter le poupon car elle estimait que sa mère rembourserait Pétunia dés son retour puisque son papa lui achetait souvent des poupées. Toutefois, la réalité reprit aussitôt le dessus comme une douche froide puis la fillette songea que sa mère détenait déjà trop de frais pour préparer sa fuite et son père ne lui achèterait pas le poupon puisqu'elle lui faisait honte. Aussi, la fillette estima ne pas devoir faire débourser de l'argent à ses parents ou aux Dursley. Elle ne demanda donc rien et voulut s'éloigner des poupées avant de demander à Pétunia surprise si elle pouvait lui montrer son fertilisant préféré pour ses plantes. La moldue affirma le lui montrer tout en retenant dans son esprit le poupon qui avait plu à la gamine. Pétunia estimait qu'un cadeau la ferait parler plus facilement et puis le poupon n'était pas fabriqué par une grande marque, ni onéreux donc elle pourrait l'acheter sans problèmes.

* * *

Elle entraîna ensuite les deux enfants à la jardinerie où Pansy curieuse tenta de comprendre l'étiquetage des fertilisants avant d'estimer devoir étudier longuement afin de comprendre ces choses. Harry curieux nota encore une fois le clignement des yeux de Pansy face aux petits caractères de l'étiquette, néanmoins, la fillette affirma encore une fois ne détenir aucun problème de vue, ni avoir besoin de lunettes. Harry changea donc de sujet mais c'est alors que Pétunia lui posa une question :

« _ Pansy tu peux nous en dire plus sur Sirius Black ?

\- Robert vous a déjà tout dit sur lui. Répondit Pansy surprise.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois d'accord avec lui. Insista Pétunia.

\- Je ne connais pas ce monsieur. Précisa Pansy indécise et inquiète face à l'insistance de cette femme.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il a fait les choses que Robert a dit ? Tenta Pétunia.

\- Euh vous croyez vraiment qu'on peut parler de ça ici ? Demanda Pansy inquiète tout en observant la jardinerie.

\- Il n'y a personne ici. L'encouragea Harry.

\- Mm, je ne sais pas trop. Dit Pansy.

\- On peut s'asseoir là-bas si tu veux. Proposa Pétunia en montrant le fond de la jardinerie où les employés du magasin avaient exposé un salon de jardin.

\- C'est plus discret. Acquiesça Pansy prudente qui cherchait à gagner du temps afin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou non.

\- Alors allons-y. L'invita Harry._ »

XXXX

Ils se rendirent au salon de jardin et s'assirent sur une balancelle. Pétunia saisit Lilimay pour la tenir dans ses bras puis Harry se rapprocha de Pansy et Pétunia car la fillette ne voulait pas parler à voix haute. D'ailleurs, la petite Parkinson contrôla à plusieurs reprises l'absence de moldus ou d'oreilles indiscrètes comme celles de Robert avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ces choses ?

\- On est simplement curieux. Tenta Pétunia sous le regard incrédule de Pansy qui contempla longuement la frange d'Harry.

\- Alors Pansy : tu crois que Sirius Black a fait ces choses ? Insista Harry inconscient des doutes de Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas mais les adultes pensent que oui car ils disent que c'était le gardien du secret des Potter. Déclara Pansy

\- C'est quoi un gardien du secret ? Demanda Harry livide mais désireux de savoir la vérité.

\- C'est un sorcier ou une sorcière qui garde le secret d'un autre sorcier. Répondit Pansy.

\- Sirius Black gardait un secret des Potter ? Demanda Pétunia.

\- Les gens disent que oui. Affirma Pansy tout en se demandant si elle pouvait passer sa main dans la franche d'Harry pour voir son front ou non.

\- Quel secret gardait-il ? Interrogea Pétunia.

\- Il gardait le secret sur l'endroit où se trouvait leur maison. Révéla Pansy.

\- Comment Black pouvait-il garder le secret sur leur maison ? Demanda Pétunia surprise.

\- C'est simple : si un sorcier veut cacher sa maison, il choisit d'abord un gardien de son secret puis il lance le sort de _Fidelitas_ pour que les gens ne voient plus sa maison. Ensuite, personne ne peut trouver la maison à moins que le gardien ne dise où elle est. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris : personne ne peut trouver la maison sauf si le gardien révèle le secret. Commenta Pétunia.

\- C'est ça. Acquiesça Pansy.

\- Donc Voldemort a tué Lily et James parce que le gardien lui a dit où était leur maison ! Réalisa Harry peiné.

\- Harry : il ne faut pas dire son nom ! S'affola Pansy avant de regarder de droite à gauche si jamais un ex Mangemort ou l'ombre de Voldemort arrivait.

\- Il est mort Pansy ! Protesta Harry surpris par la réaction de la fillette qui était restée calme tout à l'heure contrairement à Robert .

\- Harry : personne ne sait si le tabou marche encore donc c'est risqué. Je t'ai écrit son nom parce que ce n'était pas dit à voix haute mais il ne faut pas le prononcer. En fait, ne sait pas si un de ses amis ne l'entendra pas un jour et ne viendra pas chercher celui qui l'a dit. Ce sorcier est mort mais il a encore des amis qui sont vivants. Insista Pansy paniquée.

\- Mm, je n'y avais pas pensé donc je ne le dis plus promis. Affirma Harry.

\- C'est qui ce type ? Demanda Pétunia.

\- C'est le méchant sorcier qui a tué les Potter mais les gens disent qu'il ne faut pas dire son nom car on ne sait pas si le tabou marche encore. Si Harry avait dit ça pendant la guerre, ce fou ou ses complices venaient vous tuer. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ah… Dit seulement Pétunia abasourdie.

\- Ne le dis plus Harry car tu pourrais le dire dans un coin plein d'amis de ce fou un jour. Ensuite, ces gens s'en prendraient à toi donc ne risque pas ta vie bêtement. Insista Pansy.

\- Bon d'accord. Promit Harry après avoir compris les pensées de la fillette.

\- Pansy tu crois que Sirius Black a révélé le secret à ce méchant sorcier ? Reprit Pétunia après s'être ressaisie puisque le fameux Voldemort n'était plus en vie.

\- …

\- S'il te plait réponds-nous c'est très important pour nous. Insista Harry en ouvrant de nouveau de grands yeux._ »

XXXX

La fillette était tiraillée entre la prudence habituelle des Parkinson et l'envie de dire tout ce qu'elle savait à son ami dont les yeux étaient un formidable aimant. En son for intérieur, Pansy eut l'impression de fondre sous les deux émeraudes implorantes puis elle se souvint également de la gentillesse d'Harry à son égard avant de céder :

« _ Harry, Mrs Dursley vous devez me promettre de rien dire à Robert, son père, Ridge ou les autres sorciers. Il ne faut pas leur dire sinon mon papa pourrait avoir des problèmes. Insista Pansy.

\- Promis.

\- Vous aussi Mrs Dursley. Insista Pansy.

\- Promis nous ne leur dirons rien. Répondit Pétunia.

\- Bon je ne peux pas vous faire faire un serment inviolable donc j'espère que votre promesse est sincère sinon j'aurais des problèmes. Avoua Pansy inquiète.

\- C'est quoi un serment inviolable ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- C'est un truc où tu jures quelque chose et tu respecte ta promesse sinon tu meurs. Expliqua brièvement Pansy.

\- Dis donc la confiance règne chez les sorciers. Estima Pétunia abasourdie.

\- Mon papa dit toujours : _une promesse c'est bien mais un serment inviolable c'est mieux_. Récita Pansy également convaincue de ces choses.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur ce Sirius ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Je peux vous dire seulement que ce que j'ai entendu. Précisa Pansy.

\- Nous t'écoutons Pansy : qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? L'encouragea Pétunia.

\- Mon papa se demande si c'était vraiment Sirius Black le gardien du secret. Avoua Pansy sous le regard attentif de Pétunia et Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda aussitôt Harry.

\- Mon papa est plus grand donc il n'allait plus à Poudlard quand les Potter ou Black y sont entrés mais il les voyait au magasin car beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard viennent à la boutique pour acheter des trucs à Noël ou l'été pendant les vacances. Ensuite, les Potter, Sirius Black ont continué de venir acheter des choses après Poudlard. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Donc ton papa les connaissait bien ? Interrogea Pétunia.

\- Il les voyait seulement au magasin mais Papa a toujours dit à la maison que Black était très ami avec Mr Potter au point qu'on aurait dit deux frères. Aussi, mon papa ne croit pas que Black a pu vendre les Potter à Vous-Savez-Qui. Affirma Pansy.

\- Donc ton papa pense qu'il est innocent ! Réalisa Harry.

\- Oui. Confirma la fillette.

\- Mais alors pourquoi ton papa n'a rien dit quand ils ont arrêté Black ? Demanda Pétunia curieuse.

\- Euh il n'a aucune preuve Mrs Dursley et puis personne ne croirait mon papa car nous étions en Chine quand les Potter sont morts donc Papa n'a rien vu. Il a su que Black est en prison seulement après notre retour en Angleterre. De plus, des sorciers lui ont dit que les gens ont vu Black tuer Peter Pettigrow et des moldus donc Papa ne dit rien sur ça en public. Dit Pansy.

\- Mm Peter Pettigrow l'ami des Potter. Se souvint Harry.

\- Mouais c'était un ami des Potter mais mon papa dit que si jamais quelqu'un a vendu les Potter c'est lui et pas Black. Confessa Pansy.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Pétunia et Harry choqués.

\- Papa a toujours dit que Pettigrow ne lui plaisait pas quand il venait au magasin et que ce sorcier était très jaloux des autres. Il a même dit que c'était un lèche-botte ou un trouillard qui aurait vendu sa maman contre sa propre vie. Dévoila Pansy.

\- A ce point-là ? S'étonna Pétunia.

\- Oui mais ne dites pas à Robert que je vous ai dit ça : pour lui tous les Gryffondor sont tous courageux hormis Black donc il se fâcherait contre moi s'il savait ce que j'ai dit. Dit Pansy inquiète.

\- Le courage n'est certainement pas une qualité exclusive des Gryffondor. Modéra Pétunia.

\- Je sais mais Robert ne le comprend pas : il est plus petit que nous Harry car il va faire sept ans qu'en septembre. Rappela Pansy toujours assez indulgente envers son petit Mac Kintosh adoré.

\- Mm, il comprendra plus tard. Estima Harry.

\- J'espère mais bon les Gryffondor sont têtus donc ce n'est pas sur : Papa dit qu'ils font leurs trucs d'abord sans se soucier des conséquences puis ils réfléchissent ensuite. Avoua Pansy.

\- Et ton papa fait quoi lui ? Interrogea Harry curieux.

\- Euh… Papa réfléchit d'abord et il fait ses trucs ensuite ou il attend le bon moment pour les faire. Éluda Pansy pour ne pas évoquer l'opportunisme de la famille Parkinson.

\- Pansy : ton papa n'a rien d'autre pour prouver l'innocence ou non de ce Black ? Reprit Pétunia pensive.

\- Papa dit que Black aimait les moldus et il était fâché contre toute sa famille pour ça donc Black ne peut pas avoir tué des moldus. Reprit Pansy.

\- Il était fâché avec sa famille à cause des moldus ? S'enquit Harry curieux.

\- Oui : les Black sont des sang-purs comme moi Harry mais eux ils détestent les moldus. Ces gens ne veulent pas que les moldus puissent faire de la magie. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Et Sirius Black oui ? Interrogea Pétunia.

\- Oui il était ami avec Mrs Potter et puis c'est le parrain du petit Harry Potter : ce petit garçon est un sang-mêlé puisque sa maman était née moldue donc Papa pense que Black n'aurait pas accepté de devenir son parrain s'il n'aimait pas les moldus. Mon père estime qu'il ne peut pas avoir vendu les Potter, ni son filleul à Vous-Savez-Qui. Répondit la fillette.

\- C'est son parrain ! S'exclama Pétunia surprise.

\- Un parrain. Sut seulement dire Harry abasourdi.

\- Oui tout le monde le sait chez les sorciers. Dit simplement Pansy avant d'observer attentivement les Dursley._ »

Harry stupéfait s'accrocha à la balancelle puis il tenta de réfléchir sur les propos de la fillette. Perturbé par toutes ses révélations, Harry était également partagé entre la stupeur face à l'existence d'un parrain et les doutes de Patrick Parkinson sur ce Black. Harry inquiet ne voulait pas laisser un innocent en prison, néanmoins, il ne souhaitait pas non plus mettre sa famille en danger. Enfin, rien ne prouvait que ce « parrain » était vraiment innocent. De son coté, Pétunia ruminait les informations obtenues ainsi que la mention du parrain. La moldue ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa sœur pour son choix puisque toutes deux ne se parlaient plus alors.

Toutefois, la jeune femme anxieuse s'inquiétait des répercussions qu'un parrain pourrait avoir sur l'existence d'Harry. Enfin, rien ne pouvait lui certifier l'innocence de ce type donc elle ne désirait absolument pas mettre la vie de sa famille en danger à cause d'un éventuel déséquilibré.

XXXX

Pétunia songea à un détail et reprit la parole :

« _ Pansy : Black peut-il sortir de prison un jour ?

\- Non : il est à Azkaban pour toujours même si Papa dit que ce n'est pas juste d'être enfermé sans avoir eu un procès. Répondit la fillette.

\- Attends : tu veux dire que Black n'a pas eu de procès ? Réalisa Pétunia.

\- Non. Avoua Pansy.

\- Mais c'est très grave et injuste ! S'indigna Harry abasourdi.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Harry : les gens ont eu peur durant la guerre. Il y a eu des témoins qui disent que Black a tué les moldus et Pettigrow. Ils disent aussi que c'était lui le gardien du secret des Potter donc le Magenmagot l'a puni sans procès puis les sorciers ont repris leur vie. Mon papa pense qu'il a été puni pour l'exemple et pour rassurer les gens. Estima Pansy.

\- Le Magenmagot c'est quoi ? Demanda Pétunia.

\- C'est le tribunal des sorciers._ Expliqua la fillette._ Euh n'oubliez pas : vous m'avez promis de ne rien dire donc ça reste secret s'il vous plait. Mon papa dit ces choses seulement à la maison et on sait qu'il ne faut rien dire dehors sinon ma famille aura de gros problèmes. Insista Pansy inquiète.

\- Pansy tu crois qu'on peut demander un procès pour Sirius Black ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Euh Harry personne ne t'écoutera, ni moi : nous sommes des enfants. Enfin, ils n'écouteraient pas mon père non plus et je ne veux pas qu'il ai des problèmes parce que je vous ai parlé ! Protesta Pansy livide.

\- D'accord mais les gens écouteraient peut-être Harry Potter ? Demanda Harry songeur.

\- Harry tu ne dois pas… ! Commença Pétunia inquiète.

\- Mrs Dursley ne vous inquiétez pas : j'ai compris qui est Harry depuis tout à l'heure mais je ne dirai rien à personne. L'interrompit Pansy.

\- Tu le sais ? Réalisa Pétunia.

\- Mrs Dursley ne vous vexez pas, ni toi Harry mais vous n'êtes pas discrets tous les deux. J'ai eu des doutes quand Harry a commencé à demander des trucs sur Sirius Black puis vous Mrs vous avez eu votre malaise. Enfin, Harry tu es né le 31 juillet comme le petit Potter et Dudley en juin donc vous n'êtes pas jumeaux. Affirma Pansy.

\- …

\- De plus, il fait très chaud mais tu as une très longue frange comme si tu caches quelque chose sur son front et puis tu poses des tas de questions bizarres. Heureusement, Robert est plus petit que moi donc il n'a pas compris. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Tu le sais et tu n'as rien dit ? S'étonna Harry abasourdi.

\- Harry : c'est ton secret pas le mien donc je ne dirai rien. Répondit Pansy.

\- …

\- Maintenant Harry, je ne veux pas que tu penses mal de moi mais tu ne dois pas poser toutes ces questions aux sorciers que tu verras à la fête de Robert-Bruce sinon ils vont comprendre qui tu es. Reprit Pansy.

\- Tu crois que c'est grave s'ils savent qui je suis ? Demanda Harry songeur.

\- Tous les méchants sorciers ne sont pas en prison Harry donc je crois que si quelqu'un t'as dit de rester caché jusqu'à Poudlard c'est pour ton bien. Enfin, tu vis tranquille avec ta famille maintenant mais tu ne le serais plus si tu te montrais aux sorciers. L'avertit Pansy.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Tout le monde veut voir Harry Potter pour devenir son ami, lui demander son autographe ou savoir s'il se souvient de ce qu'il a fait pour chasser Vous-Savez-qui. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mais j'étais bébé donc je ne me rappelle rien ! Protesta Harry surpris par la bêtise des gens.

\- Oui je sais mais les gens sont bêtes : l'année dernière, un petit garçon australien est venu à la boutique avec ses parents sorciers pendant leurs vacances à Londres. Son papa l'a appelé Harry devant les clients parce qu'il ne connaissait pas l'histoire d'Harry Potter et il ne pensait pas avoir de problèmes. Révéla Pansy.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Pétunia inquiète.

\- Les gens se sont précipités sur lui pour le toucher avant de lui arracher ses vêtements ou ses cheveux pour avoir un souvenir. Ils ne le lâchaient plus mais mon papa et ma maman ont aidé les parents à récupérer leur enfant. C'était triste de voir ce petit garçon en pleurs et griffé partout dans les bras de sa maman. A la fin, mon papa a mis les clients dehors puis il a montré notre cheminée aux Australiens avant de les envoyer au Chaudron Baveur: c'est un pub sur le Chemin de Traverse. Commença Pansy.

\- …

\- Papa a dit que les gens sont bêtes car ce petit Harry était australien et il n'avait pas de cicatrice alors que les rumeurs disent qu'Harry Potter en a une sur le front. Aussi, ça se voyait que ce n'était pas le petit Potter. Papa a dit aussi que même si c'était Potter, il ne faut pas l'embêter ainsi, ni lui poser des questions sur ce qui s'est passé car c'est un enfant. Mon père pense que tu as eu beaucoup de chance Harry ou qu'un miracle t'a sauvé contre le méchant sorcier donc tu n'es pas un héros mais un rescapé. Papa dit aussi que tu es une victime puisque tu as perdu ton papa et ta maman. Aussi, il nous a fait promettre à mes frères et moi de jamais faire comme ces gens si on te voyait un jour. Conclut Pansy.

\- Tu crois donc toi aussi qu'Harry doit rester caché comme Dumbledore l'a recommandé ? Demanda Pétunia.

\- Oui c'est mieux Mrs jusqu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard sinon les gens vont venir chez vous et vous embêter s'ils trouvent où vous habitez. Mr Dumbledore a raison de cacher Harry. L'avertit Pansy.

\- Mais comment je peux demander un procès pour Black dans ce cas ? Harry Potter pourrait faire quelque chose mais pas moi maintenant. Se lamenta Harry désireux d'aider ce type.

\- Mm, tu veux vraiment aider ce Black ? Interrogea Pansy songeuse.

\- Oui.

\- Il y a peut-être un moyen mais ce n'est pas un truc courageux. L'avertit Pansy.

\- C'est dangereux ? Demanda Pétunia inquiète.

\- Non ce n'est pas dangereux mais ce n'est pas glorieux donc personne ne saura qui a fait ça. Euh, je sais que les Gryffondor sont courageux et qu'ils font tout sans se cacher mais toi Harry tu ne peux pas te montrer pour le moment. Donc je vois qu'un truc possible pour aider Black même si les gens ne sauront pas que c'est toi qui le demande. Répondit Pansy.

\- Tu sais la gloire je m'en fous et puis le courage ce n'est pas de faire les choses puis réfléchir ensuite si ça a fait des dégâts mais de trouver une vraie solution. Donc si tu sais comment je peux aider ce Black à avoir un procès, dis-moi ce que je dois faire, même si personne ne le saura. Insista Harry.

\- D'accord alors voilà : Black était fâché avec sa famille mais ses parents, son frère ou ses cousines peuvent demander à ce qu'il ai un procès. Donc tu dois juste écrire des lettres sans dire ton nom à ces gens pour leur dire que ce Sirius a droit à son procès lui aussi. Il faut que tu insiste sur le fait que les Black sont des sang-purs et sur leur honneur donc ils ne doivent pas laisser leur fils ou cousin sans procès. Ensuite, il faut attendre de voir ce qu'ils vont faire. Calcula Pansy consciente de l'importance de l'honneur pour les sang-purs après avoir entendu les longs discours de son oncle Saturnus Nott sur le sujet.

\- Tu veux dire qu'Harry doit écrire des lettres anonymes ? Demanda Pétunia songeuse.

\- Oui je sais que ce n'est pas courageux et c'est plus un truc de Serpentard que de Gryffondor._ Commença Pansy légèrement honteuse. _ Mais personne ne doit rien savoir sur Harry pour le moment donc c'est le seul truc possible. Mon Papa dit : _la fin justifie les moyens_. Enfin, je vois ça comme ça. Précisa Pansy qui avait déjà vu ses parents écrire des lettres anonymes pour dénoncer certains faits sans devoir s'exposer publiquement. D'ailleurs, son père, Auntie Patricia et Grandad Kenneth avaient même tenu plusieurs leçons aux enfants Parkinson ainsi que Théodore sur _l'art de la rédaction d'une lettre anonyme mais surtout comment ne pas faire remonter la piste jusqu'à l'auteur_…

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas courageux mais c'est mieux que de rester sans rien faire ou de faire venir des méchants sorciers chez nous à cause de mon nom. Pansy, je n'ai pas de baguette donc je ne peux pas protéger ma famille si des gens méchants me trouvent. Rappela Harry.

\- Tu es vraiment différent des autres Gryffondor Harry : Robert m'aurait dit que c'est lâche et que je ne dois pas dire des trucs comme ça. Estima Pansy surprise.

\- Moi je ne vois pas ça comme ça : je veux aider Black mais pas voir ma famille souffrir à cause de moi donc je fais ce que je peux. Répondit Harry désireux de rétablir la justice mais pas non plus d'exposer les siens aux baguettes des amis de Voldemort.

\- Tu aimes la justice mais tu prends soin de ta famille et tu réfléchis avant d'agir Harry. Je me demande si tu iras vraiment à Gryffondor ou si tu finiras à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. Avoua Pansy curieuse.

\- Tu ne me vois pas à Serpentard ? Demanda Harry amusé.

\- Non : tu es beaucoup trop gentil pour ça. Les Serpentards ne sont pas tous méchants non plus mais ils sont différents. Estima Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'irai à Gryffondor : mes premiers parents étaient là-bas mais je n'aime pas tout ce qu'ils ont fait à l'école. Avoua Harry en songeant à leur attitude envers Rogue.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Harry, le Choipeau décidera. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ah oui : Robert nous en a parlé. Dit Harry._ »

XXXX

Le trio continua de discuter un petit moment durant lequel Pansy évoqua toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient sur Harry, sa cicatrice ou son « combat » contre Vous-Savez-Qui. La fillette promit aux Dursley de trouver un moyen pour les revoir ou de rédiger les lettres anonymes à la place d'Harry le cas échéant. Elle conseilla encore une fois la prudence au petit garçon avant de l'écouter parler de sa vie heureuse avec sa maman Pétunia, son papa Vernon, son frère Duddy et leur sœur. Pansy acquiesça mais elle lui recommanda encore une fois de toujours couvrir son front avec sa frange devant Toorj ou encore les autres sorciers. En son for intérieur, Pétunia surprise nota la délicatesse de la fillette qui ne demanda pas à Harry de lui montrer sa cicatrice même si la curiosité devait la ronger à ce sujet. Ensuite, la moldue écouta de nouveau les propos de la petite Parkinson.

La fillette affirma que Robert ne lui ferait pas de mal volontairement, néanmoins, il serait trop content et fier d'être l'ami d'Harry Potter pour rester silencieux face aux Weasley ainsi que tous les amis de son père qui seraient présents à la fête. Or, Pansy ne voulait pas voir Harry finir comme le petit garçon australien, ni risquer l'invasion de Privet Drive par ses nombreux fans ou d'éventuels supporters de Vous-Savez-qui. Enfin, la fillette hésita un instant avant de rajouter une chose :

« _ Harry les sorciers que tu vois sont honnêtes avec toi pour l'instant mais ça peut changer s'ils savent qui tu es : t'es un héros donc tout le monde veut être ton ami mais ils ne verront pas Harry, seulement le Harry Potter ou Celui-qui-a-Survécu, Celui qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui, l'Élu et compagnie. Estima Pansy.

\- Tu es bien mature pour une petite fille. Estima Pétunia surprise.

\- Je n'étais pas comme ça avant Mrs Dursley quand personne ne savait que je suis cracmolle. Mon papa me gâtait beaucoup avant et j'avais plein, plein d'amis mais les autres ont fait de la magie puis ils m'ont mise de coté. Maintenant les gens ne me regardent plus comme Pansy Parkinson mais comme le Pékinois ou la cracmolle. Enfin, mon papa va me mettre en pension donc ça change la vie et ça fait comprendre des choses. Expliqua Pansy lucide.

\- … (peine de Pétunia pour la gamine).

\- Au fait Pansy, je n'ai pas compris une chose : tu as parlé du frère de Black mais Robert-Bruce a dit qu'il était mort ? Interrogea Harry.

\- En fait beaucoup de gens pensent qu'il est mort mais ce n'est pas vrai : son elfe le croyait mort quand il l'a ramené chez lui puis le médicomage a dit qu'il était dans le coma. Les Black l'ont ensuite soigné chez eux et n'ont rien fait savoir aux gens. Révéla Pansy.

\- Et il est toujours dans le coma ? Demanda Pétunia.

\- Non il a fini par se réveiller mais c'est un légume donc il ne sort pas de chez lui. Son elfe le laisse dans son lit ou le met sur une chaise roulante. Ses parents sont malades aussi et fragiles : Mr Black a failli mourir après avoir vu son fils comme ça puis l'arrestation de Sirius Black. Enfin, Mrs Black ne sort pas de chez elle non plus et elle n'est pas gentille.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? S'étonna Pétunia.

\- Mon papa est allé livrer des trucs chez les Black qui ont confiance en lui car ils savent que Papa ne dira jamais rien. _Révéla Pansy._ Euh vous ne devez pas dire que je vous ai dit ça car j'ai trahi mon papa pour vous. Je suis la honte de ma famille. Réalisa Pansy inquiète.

\- Mais non tu n'es pas la honte de ta famille Pansy car personne n'en saura rien. Enfin, tu n'as pas trahi ton papa pour nous : tu vas nous aider à rétablir la vérité si Black est innocent donc merci pour ton aide. En tout cas, je te promets que ton papa ne sera pas impliqué car nous ne dirons rien sur lui. De toute façon, je suppose que les gens savent que les Black ne sont pas morts si l'annonce de leur décès n'est pas apparue dans votre journal. La rassura Pétunia tout en songeant aux propos d'Archibald sur _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Se rassura Pansy.

\- A qui d'autre il faut écrire Pansy ? Demanda Harry.

\- A Mrs Andromeda Tonks et à la maman de Draco Malefoy, l'autre cousine de Black est à Azkaban donc ce n'est pas la peine de lui écrire puisqu'elle était avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Estima Pansy.

\- Ce sont les cousines de Black c'est ça ?

\- Oui : la maman de Draco s'appelle Narcissa, c'est une sang-pure très sévère mais je pense qu'elle demandera un procès pour son cousin si on lui dit que l'honneur des Black est en jeu. Après il y a Mrs Tonks même si elle ne voit plus les Black. Calcula Pansy.

\- Pourquoi elle ne voit plus les Black ? Interrogea Harry curieux.

\- Harry : je vois que le papa de Robert ne t'a rien dit sur les sang-purs._ Constata Pansy._ Il y a beaucoup de sang-purs qui ne veulent pas voir les moldus faire de la magie, ni se marier avec. Les sang-purs cherchent d'autres sang-purs pour se marier entre eux. Mr Tonks est un sorcier lui aussi mais il a des parents moldus donc les Black n'ont pas voulu de lui.

\- Ils ont donc renié Mrs Tonks c'est ça ? Devina Pétunia.

\- C'est ça : Mrs Tonks ne fait plus partie de la famille des Black. Les Tonks sont des gens gentils qui nous achètent souvent des choses mais pleins de sorciers sang-purs ne veulent pas les voir. Mon papa lui il s'en fout : il sert tous ses clients puisqu'ils payent. Affirma Pansy.

\- Et toi Pansy : tu pense quoi des moldus ? Demanda Harry.

\- Avant de vous voir, je ne connaissais pas de moldus donc j'avais peur d'eux mais bon vous m'avez montré que les moldus ne sont pas tous méchants même si nous devons garder le secret sur le monde sorcier. Répondit Pansy.

\- Pansy : tu pense quoi du professeur Rogue ? Interrogea ensuite Harry confus et fatigué après cette conversation très sérieuse.

\- Le professeur Rogue est un peu sévère mais il n'est pas méchant Harry. Mr Rogue ne méprise pas les sang-mêlés, les moldus ou les cracmols sinon il ne nous inviterait pas chez lui. Tu ne dois pas croire tout ce que diront les gens sur lui. Insista Pansy.

\- Oui. Promit Harry.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait qui tu es ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Oui il le sait et il était très ami avec ma première maman avant. Révéla Harry.

\- Tu vois : il ne recevrait pas chez lui celui qui a chassé Tu-Sais-Qui s'il aimait ce fou non ? Renchérit Pansy. _ »

XXXX

La fillette convainquit le petit garçon de son mieux puis Harry se promit cependant d'en parler avec le professeur Rogue plus tard même s'il était définitivement convaincu que le sorcier avait changé s'il était auparavant un Mangemort. Ensuite, Pansy changea les idées d'Harry en lui proposant une stratégie :

« _ Il faudra insister sur le fait que Black doit avoir droit au Veritaserum même si y a des gens qui disent que ça marche pas toujours.

\- C'est quoi le Veritaserum ? Demanda Harry.

\- C'est une potion qui t'oblige à dire la vérité si on te pose une question. Avoua Pansy.

\- Wow c'est super ce truc : les méchants ne peuvent pas mentir alors ! Estima Harry.

\- Y a des sorciers qui disent que des personnes peuvent mentir si elles répondent à coté mais Maman pense qu'il faut seulement être très précis dans ta question pour éviter les mensonges. Affirma Pansy.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Harry.

-Attends que je trouve un exemple… Ah voilà : tu portais des chaussures hier Harry ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Beh oui. Répondit Harry.

\- Pose-moi maintenant la question. L'invita la fillette.

\- Tu portais des chaussures hier Pansy ?

\- Oui je portais des chaussures mais si je m'arrête là c'est que ta question n'est pas assez précise. A moi maintenant : quelle chaussures tu portais à seize heures ? Reprit la fillette.

\- Des baskets.

\- Quelles chaussures tu portais à vingt-deux heures ?

\- Je n'avais pas de chaussures, j'étais pieds nus. Précisa Harry.

\- Voilà, c'est ça la différence : je t'ai répondu que j'avais porté des chaussures mais sans aucune précision. Donc je pouvais aussi te mentir si je ne portais pas de chaussures le matin ou le soir mais seulement l'après-midi. Expliqua Pansy qui avait également eu des cours au sujet de _l'art de la bonne utilisation du Veritaserum_.

\- Mm, effectivement, il y a beaucoup d'échappatoires possibles. Reconnut Pétunia songeuse.

\- Voilà pourquoi il faut que le Magenmagot demande à Black qui était le véritable gardien du secret des Potter. Il faut demander aussi si Black voulait les tuer ou les donner à Vous-Savez-Qui et s'il a tué les moldus ainsi que Pettigrow. Enfin, le Magenmagot doit demander à Black si Pettigrow était le vrai gardien et s'il a trahi les Potter comme le pense mon papa. Expliqua Pansy en toute logique Parkinsonienne.

\- Il faut être très précis. Estima Harry.

\- C'est ça, bon il faut réfléchir à ce qu'on écrira dans les lettres. Enfin, il faut que je te porte du parchemin et des plumes ou j'écrirais moi toute seule si on ne se voit pas. En tout cas, il ne faut pas utiliser de trucs moldus sinon les Black ne liront rien. Calcula Pansy.

\- Pansy tu ne veux pas aussi écrire à Dumbledore ? Proposa Pétunia.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas trop : il est très intelligent donc je ne voudrais pas qu'il trouve qui a écrit ça. Avoua Pansy.

\- Bon on se passera de lui alors. Dit Pétunia.

\- Wow t'es très intelligente Pansy. Affirma Harry admiratif.

\- Oh c'est gentil de dire ça mais tu sais mon papa n'appelle pas ça de l'intelligence: c'est de la logique Parkinson car Papa nous a appris à réfléchir sur tout avant d'agir. Bon je n'ai pas trop réfléchi tout à l'heure sinon je ne te disais rien mais il faut dire que t'as des yeux qui m'empêchent de te résister Harry. Je crois que maman appelle ça du chari… Chercha Pansy.

\- Du charisme. Intervint Pétunia.

\- C'est ça : t'as un grand pouvoir Harry tu sais ? Mais tu ne dois pas abuser de ça. Insista Pansy.

\- Je ne fais rien pour ça Pansy. Affirma Harry surpris.

\- Oh alors tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu fais fondre les gens Harry. Estima Pansy.

\- Euh si tu le dis. Répondit le petit garçon surpris.

\- Au fait Harry : tout le monde ne s'est pas battu comme les Potter donc méfie toi de ceux qui te diront que c'étaient des héros à moins qu'ils ne te donnent des preuves. Ma famille est vue comme lâche parce que nous sommes partis en Chine pendant la guerre mais beaucoup de sorciers britanniques se sont cachés eux aussi même s'ils sont restés en Grande-Bretagne donc fais attention à ce qu'ils te diront quand tu te montreras comme Harry Potter. Conseilla Pansy. _ »

* * *

Enfin, ils retournèrent auprès des autres dont Vernon penaud face à sa femme abasourdie par la vision du mini babyfoot dans le caddie en plus de trois ballons en plastique, de jeux de plein air pour les enfants et de quelques livres pour Hermione. Le moldu affirma que le babyfoot était bradé car c'était le modèle d'exposition : ce truc avait beaucoup plu aux gamins donc Dursley voulait leur faire plaisir… En réalité Vernon avait aimé y jouer lui aussi et puis ce n'était pas un des gros babyfoots présents dans les bars mais un modèle bien plus réduit donc son prix était beaucoup plus bas. De son coté, Harry oublia un instant ses préoccupations à la vue du babyfoot avant de s'animer au fur et à mesure des descriptions de Dudley.

La vision d'Harry soudainement redevenu un enfant comme les autres convainquit Pétunia de céder à ce caprice, néanmoins, elle songea que Pansy n'avait rien eu contrairement aux autres. De plus, Pétunia souhaitait lui offrir quelque chose en guise de remerciement. La moldue l'enjoignit donc à choisir un jouet, néanmoins, la fillette gênée refusa poliment car elle n'osait pas demander quoique ce soit aux Dursley rencontrés depuis peu. Certes, elle avait accepté leurs cadeaux précédents durant la correspondance avec les deux garçons, cependant, Pansy avait pu leur donner des choses en échange. En revanche, elle estimait ne rien pouvoir leur donner en retour cette fois-ci et ne voulait donc pas profiter de ce fait.

Contrairement aux préjugés des gens au sujet des Parkinson vus comme des opportunistes de première catégorie, Pansy ne voulait pas abuser de la gentillesse de ses nouveaux amis bien plus gentils que Malefoy et toute sa clique. En revanche, Harry et Pétunia ne voyaient pas les choses ainsi donc ils insistèrent, en particulier le petit garçon animé d'un sens du partage très aiguisé.

A la fin, Pétunia alla chercher le poupon convoité par la fillette qui ne résista plus avant de remercier les Dursley pour ce cadeau. La fillette attendit donc impatiemment le passage en caisse puis le trajet à l'intérieur du camping-car pour ouvrir la boite. Robert-Bruce l'aida à déchirer joyeusement le carton d'emballage et à dénouer les ficelles attachées aux poignets ou encore aux pieds de la poupée. Enfin, le petit garçon le tendit à Pansy radieuse qui lui affirma qu'ils avaient maintenant un bébé sous les éclats de rire de Dudley :

« _ C'est une poupée pas un vrai bébé. Rappela Dudley hilare.

\- C'est notre bébé quand même ! _Insista Pansy._ Pas vrai Toorj ?

\- Oui. Répondit le petit garçon.

\- C'est quoi un garçon ou une fille ? Demanda Hermione amusée par la joie de l'autre fillette face à son poupon.

\- Attends je regarde. Dit Pansy avant de déshabiller le poupon.

\- …

\- C'est un garçon comme le petit frère de Millicent. L'informa Pansy tout en rajustant la grenouillère du poupon avant de le tenir dans ses bras.

\- Bon on a un garçon alors. _Claironna Robert-Bruce._ Au fait on l'appelle comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas : mes parents ont appelé mon premier frère comme mon papa donc on peut faire pareil. On appelle notre bébé Robert-Bruce junior ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Oh non : Robert-Bruce c'est trop long, donc on a qu'à l'appeler comme mon papa. Ca se fait de mettre le nom du grand-père : moi j'ai celui du mien et ton second frère s'appelle Kenneth comme ton grand-père. Rappela Robert-Bruce.

\- Euh non je n'aime pas Archibald c'est trop long et je ne veux pas du nom Reginald non plus ! Protesta Pansy en songeant à l'attitude des deux hommes à l'hôpital.

\- Je n'ai pas d'idées donc tu veux choisir toi ? Proposa Robert.

\- On va l'appeler Toorjii alors, c'est joli et puis c'est comme toi puisque ton nom mongol c'est Toorj. Proposa Pansy.

\- Bon si tu veux. _ »

Les enfants discutèrent encore quelques minutes au sujet de Toorjii puis ils furent surpris par le flash de Dudley hilare qui avait utilisé son polaroid (offert par Marge après sa guérison) pour les photographier tous les trois. Pansy abasourdie resta ensuite sans voix à la vue du cliché sorti de l'appareil moldu et songea aussitôt que les sorciers n'étaient manifestement pas les meilleurs en tout contrairement aux estimations de son oncle Saturnus Nott puisqu'ils ne possédaient pas une telle technologie. Certes, la magie permettait de faire de nombreuses choses, néanmoins, les moldus n'étaient pas des faibles ou des idiots non plus malgré les propos du papa de Théodore.

Ensuite, Pansy se ressaisit et remercia chaleureusement Dudley qui lui offrit le cliché sous le regard inquiet de Robert-Bruce. Ce dernier affirma aussitôt que sa maman Nalaa avait un appareil elle aussi donc il pourrait lui faire plein de photographies durant ses visites chez lui puis il accapara l'attention de la fillette grâce au poupon. Dudley hilare contempla la scène tout comme Harry qui oublia un instant ses pensées. Une fois rentrés, ils descendirent du camping-car pendant que Vernon allait chercher sa sœur.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et distrait un peu. Alors je reconnais avoir faire de très gros changements par rapport au canon mais Regulus Black m'a toujours fait de la peine. Enfin, il me semble que les époux Black pourraient plus facilement convaincre le Magenmagot (à coups de pots de vin) d'organiser enfin un procès discret de Black sans avertir la presse ou ils pourraient également museler les journaux aussi. Pour ce qui est des motivations des Black,ce sera probablement évoqué dans un autre chapitre. **_

_**Rassurez-vous il y aura bien une ellipse temporelle mais vous comprenez bien que cette histoire doit être d'abord réglée tout comme le cas de Severus Rogue. L'indiscrétion de Robert a provoqué la stupeur chez les Dursley même si les propos de Pansy ont modéré les choses. Harry va donc probablement poser des questions au professeur même si ce ne sera pas forcément tout de suite. **_

_**Bon je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez du choix proposé par Pansy car une lettre anonyme ce n'est pas glorieux, néanmoins, la famille Parkinson ne brille pas par ses actions spectaculaires. Ces gens sont plutôt discrets, secrets et opportunistes. J'ai voulu finir le chapitre sur une petite note plus joyeuse avec le poupon mais on verra bien s'il n'aura pas une utilité quelconque plus tard. J'avoua ma curiosité au sujet de vos réaction ou de vos suppositions pour la suite. **_

_**A bientôt. **_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Comme d'habitude, je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs mais aussi les personnes qui laissent des reviews. J'espère n'avoir oublié personnes dans les réponses par Mp et merci aussi à Adenoide, Thaouka, Guest et Miss No Name. **_

_**J'aime beaucoup vos réactions que ce soit à propos du projet de lettres anonymes que des personnages. D'ailleurs, je partage l'avis d'Adenoide et Miss No Name sur la lettre anonyme puisque c'est le seul moyen dont Harry dispose dans de telles circonstances. Guest et Miss No Name ont aussi développé bien des aspects sur l'attitude d'Harry donc c'est difficile de dire quelle sera sa Maison, je pense que c'est un Chapeau Flou car il a des qualités requises dans chacune d'entre elles. **_

_**Bien évidemment, il finira par etre réparti dans l'une d'elle. Pour ce qui est de Sirius, je suis d'accord aussi sur le fait qu'il me semble impossible de sortir d'Azkaban totalement indemne. Donc si jamais Sirius devait être libéré, je pense qu'il devrait d'abord s'occuper de lui mais aussi de son frère et ses parents avant de songer à Harry. **_

**_Ce chapitre est un peu une parenthèse puisque nous ne verrons pas nos protagonistes principaux mais cela peut ouvrir d'autres perspectives. D'ailleurs, cela rejoindra un peu le point de vue de Miss No Name sur Parkinson. _**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Patrick Parkinson s'efforçait de conserver son calme tout en s'agrippant à son comptoir pour ne pas céder à la tentation de sortir pour courir après les Malefoy dans la rue afin de leur lancer quelques _Doloris_. D'ordinaire, Parkinson n'était pas un homme violent, néanmoins, il supportait de moins en moins les remarques insidieuses des hommes Malefoy qui venaient souvent au magasin en ce moment sous le prétexte de prendre des nouvelles de la famille Parkinson dont _la pauvre petite Pansy_. Au cours des conversations, Abraxas feignait de louer la magnanimité de Patrick car lui-même aurait placé son propre enfant cracmol dans un institut à l'autre bout du monde depuis longtemps. Parkinson répliquait simplement que sa fille ne méritait pas d'être punie pour une chose dont elle n'était aucunement coupable mais il ne voyait pas l'heure de voir les Malefoy prendre congé.

Le sorcier s'était également retenu de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se ruer sur Lucius au moment où son « ami » lui reprocha _son penchant pour l'exotisme des orchidées au lieu de cultiver sa passion pour de belles roses anglaises bien de chez nous_. Patrick ne pouvait cependant rien dire même s'il avait parfaitement compris la critique sous-jacente au sujet de son mariage surprise en Mongolie avec Naraantuya ainsi que la mixité de ses enfants au lieu d'écouter son père désireux de le marier à Mélanie Bullstrode une bonne sang-pure anglaise… Parkinson faillit également donner une fessée au petit Draco après sa remarque sur les yeux de Pansy _très allongés pour une anglaise_ même si elle détenait un teint plus clair que celui de sa mère. En son for intérieur, Patrick aurait aimé faire preuve de l'impulsivité des Gryffondor pour une fois dans sa vie afin de chasser ces enflures néanmoins, le sorcier était également conscient qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à fermer le magasin ensuite et fuir très loin de l'influence des Malefoy afin de ne pas mort dans un soi-disant accident ou sans le sou pour nourrir sa famille après la ruine de la boutique.

Patrick dut cependant oublier les Malefoy après l'entrée de deux clients. Parkinson leur souhaita aussitôt la bienvenue tout en restant curieux face à leur look totalement moldu. Le sorcier se demanda si le père était un sorcier né moldu, néanmoins, la curiosité évidente de la fillette lui fit réaliser que la petite venait manifestement sur le Chemin de Traverse pour la première fois. Le boutiquier surpris songea cependant que la fillette était encore trop petite pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires en vue de sa rentrée à Poudlard. Il chassa cependant ses pensées après les salutations de l'homme qui se présenta comme Michael Prewett. Parkinson curieux le salua de nouveau, néanmoins, il s'excusa pour son ignorance :

« _ Veuillez m'excuser mais je ne vous reconnais pas Mr Prewett donc nous n'étions probablement pas ensemble durant ma scolarité à Poudlard même si j'ai eu l'occasion de voir certains de vos cousins ou vos frères peut-être. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Ah mais je n'y suis jamais allé à Poudlard. Précisa Michael.

\- Ah.

\- Votre histoire est parvenue jusqu'à moi car le monde des cracmols est petit donc nous nous maintenons en contact les uns, les autres. Révéla Michael Prewett.

\- Que voulez-vous ? _Interrogea Patrick._ Je ne raconterai pas l'histoire de ma famille ou de ma fille alors veuillez sortir de ma boutique si vous êtes là juste pour tenter de glaner des ragots. Répondit Parkinson agacé par la curiosité

\- Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas un des vautours qui doivent roder autour de vous en ce moment. Enfin, ma petite Mafalda a vu vos chats dans la vitrine : elle en voudrait un. Expliqua Michael nullement vexé par la réponse de ce type probablement tourmenté par les autres sorciers à cause de sa fille.

\- Ah oui c'est un Maneki neko : c'est censé porter chance. Dit Patrick Parkinson._ »

XXXX

Le sorcier se détendit puisque le cracmol n'était pas venu se moquer de lui puis il demanda à la fille quel chat lui avait plus avant de le prendre. Patrick emballa rapidement le jouet pendant que la fillette observait les boites laquées puis son père finit par lui en acheter une également. Après le règlement de ses achats, Michael décida de tenter une autre approche auprès du sorcier :

« _ Je sais que Ridge est un idiot mais c'est à cause de ses préjugés sur votre ancienne Maison à Poudlard. En fait, c'est le seul d'entre nous qui vous a mal jugé car tous les autres cracmols britanniques vous admirent Mr Parkinson.

\- Pour quelle raison ? S'étonna Patrick Parkinson.

\- Parce ce que vous êtes différent des autres sorciers qui jettent leurs gosses cracmols à l'orphelinat à l'étranger ou de ceux qui tentent de se donner bonne conscience en leur payant les frais d'un pensionnat en Suisse ou à l'autre bout du monde. Je connais un type dont les parents l'ont envoyé dans un pensionnat en Australie pour se donner bonne conscience. Affirma Michael.

\- Euh, je ne suis manifestement pas mieux d'après ma femme car je vais mettre Pansy en pension. Modéra Patrick.

\- Oui mais vous pourrez aller la voir, même si, vous la déclarez morte aux yeux des sorciers puisque la pension est à Londres. Votre fille maintiendra donc un contact avec ses parents, ce qui est une sacrée différence par rapport à moi durant l'enfance ou d'autres cracmols. Tout le monde n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir des parents désireux de garder un petit cracmol à la maison comme Mac Kintosh.

\- Les Prewett vous ont mis à l'orphelinat ? Demanda Patrick curieux.

\- Non mais c'était du pareil au même car mes parents ont payé ma scolarité dans un pensionnat moldu en Irlande du nord donc très loin de chez eux et je ne suis sorti de ce truc qu'après l'obtention de mes A-level, c'est l'équivalent des Aspics chez les moldus. Aussi, je ne vois plus vraiment ma fratrie ou mes cousins. En revanche, vous irez voir votre fille à tout moment à l'insu des autres sorciers. Franchement, j'avoue ma curiosité à votre égard. Confessa Prewett.

\- Je ne veux pas exiler ma gosse dans un pensionnat suisse où les gens ne parlent même pas anglais et ne la traiteront pas correctement. Enfin, il n'est pas question non plus d'envoyer ma pauvre gosse dans un taudis, ni à l'autre bout du monde, sinon, je l'envoyais en Mongolie dans ce cas puisqu'elle aime bien ce pays et connait la langue. Affirma Parkinson.

\- …

\- Je vous assure que la pension londonienne est très bien mais ma femme m'en veut._ Reprit Parkinson._Toutefois, soyez sincère avec moi : comment puis-je garder ma fille à la maison si sa présence va provoquer l'isolement de ses frères et notre ruine ? Demanda Parkinson curieux de connaitre le point de vue d'un cracmol.

\- Je vous comprends Mr Parkinson et puis Pansy doit apprendre à vivre chez les moldus où elle pourra trouver une place dans leur société au lieu de rester du coté sorcier. Vous avez raison de ne pas vous leurrer Mr Parkinson car les sorciers ne lui tendront jamais la main à moins d'un miracle. Répondit Michael.

\- Vous avez du trouver un emploi chez les moldus n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suppose que tous les autres cracmols aussi ? Demanda Parkinson soucieux.

\- Oui la majorité des cracmols ont quitté le monde sorcier car aucun emploi ne nous est proposé ou alors seulement les taches ingrates. Je connais un cracmol qui n'a jamais osé quitter le monde sorcier car ses parents sorciers l'ont gardé à la maison. Malheureusement, il a du ensuite se débrouiller après leur mort mais il n'a pas trouvé autre chose qu'un emploi de concierge et encore il a eu beaucoup de chance. Je lui ai toujours dit d'aller du coté moldu mais ce type ne l'a jamais fait car il a peur des moldus puisque personne ne l'a aidé. Affirma Michael en songeant à Rusard.

\- …

\- Enfin, il y a bien des cracmols qui détiennent leurs propres activités mais seulement parce qu'ils ont reçu l'aide de leurs parents pour pouvoir le faire ou d'un protecteur. C'est notamment le cas de Ridge Mac Kintosh puisque ses parents lui ont laissé des parts dans la brasserie familiale. Autrement, il n'aurait trouvé aucun emploi convenable chez les sorciers. Après je connais une dame qui a un élevage de chats et les vends dans votre monde Mr Parkinson mais elle vit quand même du coté moldu. Reprit Michael en songeant à Mrs Figg.

\- Vous devriez dire ça à ma femme : elle est convaincue que notre gamine pourrait travailler comme assistante chez un apothicaire ou un potioniste même sans ses Aspics mais soyons réalistes : personne ne veut employer de cracmol. Renchérit Patrick.

\- C'est clair. Par contre, je peux me permettre de vous donner un conseil pour le bien de Pansy ? Demanda Michael après avoir constaté que sa fille ne l'entendrait pas puisqu'elle était en train de contempler des carillons.

\- Oui bien entendu : je ne suis pas un monstre envers ma fille donc j'écoute volontiers vos conseils si cela peut aider ma gamine.

\- Essayez de lui trouver un fiancé parmi les cracmols comme ça elle n'aura pas de problèmes plus tard. Conseilla Michael.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'étonna Patrick.

\- Ecoutez : votre fille va vivre chez les moldus donc elle va finir par se marier avec l'un d'eux si vous ne lui trouvez pas un gentil fiancé susceptible de lui plaire. Au début, cela peut sembler judicieux pour elle mais vous risquez d'avoir des petits-enfants sorciers sang-mêlés et des problèmes ensuite.

\- Euh, je n'avais pas pensé à ces choses car mon enfant ira dans une pension de filles. Confessa Patrick.

\- Oui mais à dix-huit ans elle va en sortir et rencontrer des garçons moldus. J'ai fréquenté des moldues moi aussi avant de me marier avec ma femme. Tout allait bien dans ma vie et je n'aurais jamais songé à regretter mon mariage avec mon épouse jusqu'à l'apparition de la magie chez Mafalda ma cadette. Or, ma femme ne connaissait rien au monde de la magie donc nous avons failli divorcer car elle s'est sentie trahie par mes mensonges mais surtout elle a peur de la magie. Révéla Michael.

\- … (silence attentif de Parkinson).

\- Ma petite Mafalda est maintenant une sorcière mais pas ses frères donc vous imaginez les problèmes que ça pose entre la jalousie de mes fils envers leur sœur et la peur de ma femme ? Enfin, Mafalda va aller à Poudlard mais elle se retrouve maintenant avec l'étiquette de sang-mêlée, ce qui m'inquiète un peu. Avoua Michael.

\- Je ne sais franchement pas quoi vous dire : je ne pensais pas que les futurs enfants de ma fille seraient peut-être en mesure de faire de la magie. Reconnut Patrick soudainement paniqué par l'idée de sa fille répudiée par un mari moldu à cause de la magie de l'un de ses gosses.

\- Certains conjoints moldus acceptent les faits mais pas tous donc je vous conseille de trouver un gentil petit cracmol puis de le présenter à Pansy et de faire en sorte qu'ils passent le plus de temps possible ensemble pour s'habituer l'un à l'autre. Vous devrez aussi faire en sorte de leur faire comprendre que le monde moldu c'est bien mais que ces gens pourraient les rejeter s'ils ont des enfants sorciers avec eux. Ainsi, ces deux gamins finiront par songer à se marier ensemble sans que vous ne soyez contraints de les y pousser pour leur propre bien. Insista Michael.

\- Oui mais Pansy va aller dans une pension de fille et puis je ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver un petit cracmol. Avoua Patrick éberlué.

\- Le mieux serait de ne pas envoyer votre fille dans une pension pour filles Mr Parkinson mais une pension mixte avec le petit cracmol. Conseilla Michael.

\- Mm, je peux peut-être en parler avec Mrs Londubat, Songea Patrick puisque Pansy aimait bien le petit Neville.

\- Non oubliez le petit Londubat Mr Parkinson : sa grand-mère est déjà en train de prendre des accords avec un couple de cracmols sang-pur qui ont quatre enfants dont deux sorciers, une sorcière et une petite fille de cinq ans qui n'a pas encore fait de magie donc ils pensent qu'elle est cracmolle. Avoua Michael déjà au courant

\- Ah._ Dit seulement Patrick songeur au sujet de la prévoyance d'Augusta Londubat manifestement plus avisée que lui._ Mais ces deux cracmols ont eu des enfants sorciers ? S'étonna Parkinson.

\- Oui : ce sont des gens de mon âge qui se sont rencontrés dans un pensionnat en Suisse. En fait, c'étaient les deux seuls anglais de la pension car les autres parlaient seulement francais, allemand ou italien donc ils se sont rapprochés. Expliqua Michael.

\- Ah oui je crois savoir de quel institut suisse vous parlez car j'en ai visité un comme ça mais personne n'y parlait anglais et puis c'etait trop strict à mes yeux. Dit Patrick.

\- Oui c'est probablement le meme: je vous ai donc conseillé de trouver un petit cracmol pour votre fille après avoir vu le résultat de l'union de mes deux amis. Révéla Michael.

\- Mm, vous m'ouvrez vraiment de nouvelles perspectives Mr Prewett car je n'imaginais pas ces choses. Reconnut Patrick songeur.

\- Ecoutez : je sais que beaucoup de cracmols britanniques sont finis dans des orphelinats et je ne peux pas vous dire où ils sont tant qu'ils ne seront pas adultes et se manifesteront aux autres cracmols. Par contre, votre femme est mongole donc vous devriez lui demander d'aller voir si elle ne peut pas trouver plus facilement les petits cracmols mongols, chinois, voire, russes. Commença Michael.

\- …

Les moldus de ces pays-là sont très mal lotis car ils vivent sous des régimes communistes donc je suppose que les cracmols subissent aussi ces choses et qu'un petit cracmol sera donc ravi de venir en Grande-Bretagne grâce à Pansy.

\- Que sont les régimes communistes ? Interrogea Parkinson abasourdi.

\- Ce sont des gouvernements très durs où la plupart des moldus sont très pauvres ainsi que privés de nombreuses libertés. Edulcora Michael peu désireux de se lancer dans de longues explications sur le système politique, la collectivisation, l'Union Soviétique, la République populaire de Chine, les repressions dont celles après les évenements de Tien'Anmen ou autre.

\- Ah donc les cracmols doivent donc avoir des vies encore plus difficiles que ceux d'ici. Estima Patrick.

\- Exact : aussi, je suis persuadé que votre femme pourrait facilement trouver un petit cracmol si elle lance une magie pour ne pas se faire entendre des adultes et demande aux enfants s'il y a des petits cracmols. A mon avis, un de ces garçons acceptera volontiers de la suivre en échange de sa sortie de l'orphelinat et son installation en Grande-Bretagne auprès de Pansy au lieu de subir le régime communiste. Affirma Michael.

\- Mouais mais bon rien ne me dit que le gamin s'attachera vraiment à ma fille si je les envoie dans une pension pleine de moldus. Estima Patrick.

\- C'est un risque à prendre à moins que... Songea Michael.

\- A moins que ? Tenta Patrick curieux et sincèrement intéressé par les propos de ce type.

\- Vous pourriez installer Pansy et ce garçon dans une maison moldue puis les envoyer à l'école de leur quartier. Comme ça ils resteront ensemble après l'école durant leur temps libre et finiront par s'attacher l'un à l'autre. Suggéra Michael.

\- Ma femme voulait installer Pansy dans une maison au lieu de l'envoyer en pension. _Reconnut Patrick songeur._ Toutefois, je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser ma fille ou l'autre gosse tous seuls sous la surveillance de deux elfes seulement en guise de nounous.

\- Vous pourriez engager une gouvernante cracmolle qui pourrait s'occuper d'eux en votre absence mais aussi vous contacter grâce à un hibou ou la poudre de cheminette en cas de besoin. Conseilla Michael.

\- Mm, mais qui me garantit que la nounou s'occuperait bien d'eux ? S'inquieta Parkinson.

\- Vous ou votre femme irez probablement les contrôler régulièrement. Par contre, vous devriez peut-être chercher une cracmolle mongole e parce que celles d'ici sont soient mariées avec des moldus, soient déjà employées dans différents secteurs de l'économie moldue.

\- Mm, oui je pourrais peut-être trouver une cracmolle mongole : ma belle-sœur doit bien en connaitre. Calcula Patrick.

\- Ce serait parfait comme ça le gamin aurait quelqu'un à qui parler en attendant d'apprendre l'anglais. Renchérit Michael.

\- La langue ne serait pas un problème car ma fille parle mongol. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos conseils Mr Prewett : je vous promets d'y réfléchir. Conclut Patrick._ »

Les deux hommes discutèrent encore un peu puis Patrick s'approcha de la petite Mafalda avant de lui offrir le carillon qui lui plaisait tant. La fillette aux boucles rousses l'observa avec surprise puis le remercia tout comme son père stupéfait par ce geste totalement inattendu. Enfin, les Prewett prirent congé.

* * *

De son coté, Draco Malefoy s'efforçait de se retenir pour ne pas rire à gorge déployée face aux propos de son père et son grand-père sur cet idiot de Patrick Parkinson après leur retour au Manoir. Abraxas affirmait que Patrick était entiché d'une asiatique avant de l'épouser au lieu de se marier avec une vraie sorcière mais surtout anglaise qui lui aurait donné de beaux enfants au lieu d'une stupide cracmolle. D'ailleurs ce mariage ridicule avait provoqué le désespoir de Kenneth Parkinson le père de Patrick car le sorcier désirait marier son fils avec une Bullstrode et non une mongole de pacotille tout juste sortie de sa steppe. Malheureusement pour lui, son fils s'était entêté au point de se marier en Mongolie à l'insu de sa famille quelques semaines après sa rencontre avec sa future femme.

Abraxas déplora encore une fois les mariages mixtes entre sorciers et estima que ce genre d'union était la cause de la naissance des cracmols. Dans un lapsus, Lucius ne put cependant s'empêcher de rappeler un détail à son père :

« _ Père : ma mère n'était pas une étrangère mais elle a mis au monde mon frère qui est un cracmol. Enfin, Narcissa est également britannique, néanmoins, le frère de Draco est aussi un cracmol.

\- Lucius : tu n'as pas à m'interrompre et encore moins pour parler de ces choses devant ton fils. Rappela Abraxas.

\- Draco a le droit de savoir ces choses Père : après tout, c'est vous qui m'avez fait comprendre l'importance d'envoyer son frère en Australie auprès du mien. Rappela Lucius.

\- De quoi parlez-vous Père ? Intervint Draco soudainement moins joyeux.

\- Draco tu es assez grand maintenant pour comprendre l'importance de la pureté de notre sang. Commença Lucius.

\- Oui mais vous avez parlé de mon frère ? _Reprit Draco troublé ainsi que confus._ Depuis quand j'ai un frère ?

\- Oui tu as eu un grand frère qui s'appelle Cygnus comme ton grand-père paternel défunt mais tu ne le verras jamais car il vit en Australie auprès d'Octavius mon propre frère. Révéla Lucius.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Draco abasourdi.

\- Parce que c'est un cracmol et donc la honte de notre famille tout comme Octavius. Affirma Abraxas.

\- Mais c'est mon frère. Rappela Draco livide.

\- Et alors ? Tu voudrais vraiment faire revenir Cygnus à la maison après avoir vu les problèmes des petits Parkinson à cause de Pansy ? Répliqua Abraxas.

\- … (silence de Draco pas du tout désireux de subir la même chose)

\- Voilà : tu es raisonnable Draco parce que tu es conscient de ta chance. Tu crois que ton père n'aurait pas souffert non plus si j'avais gardé Octavius ? Si ce cracmol fut resté auprès de nous, il aurait empêché Lucius de vivre normalement ou même de se marier avec ta mère car tes grands-parents paternels n'auraient pas voulu de lui. Tu ne serais donc pas né dans ce cas. Expliqua Abraxas à son petit-fils.

\- Mais pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de ce Cygnus ? Insista Draco curieux.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas tout simplement : il avait trois ans de plus que toi. En fait, je l'ai envoyé en Australie quand il avait cinq ans et toi deux. Dévoila Lucius.

\- Mais Mère n'a rien dit pour vous convaincre de le garder ? S'étonna Draco.

\- Non : elle savait que c'était pour ton bien. Insista Lucius.

\- Enfin, sois content d'avoir manifesté ta magie Draco, sinon tu partais en Australie toi aussi puis ta mère aurait eu un autre enfant à ta place. Les cracmols sont un fléau mais un Malefoy ne peut pas tuer sa propre géniture y compris ses cracmols. Alors nous les cachons aux yeux du monde. Affirma Abraxas Malefoy sans se soucier de la pâleur de son petit-fils profondément choqué.

\- Vous m'auriez chassé moi aussi ? Interrogea Draco Livide.

\- Bien entendu puisqu' un cracmol ne sert à rien et déshonore seulement sa famille. Décréta Abraxas.

\- Draco tu es un sorcier donc tu n'as rien à craindre. _Affirma Lucius pour rassurer son fils. _ Par contre, Parkinson a attendu trop longtemps pour agir : il aurait du virer sa fille de chez lui dés ses cinq ans. Décréta Lucius.

\- C'est un faible Lucius ne l'oublie pas : ce type n'est qu'une femmelette comme son père. Ces gens sont incapables de se battre ou de prendre position pour une cause aussi noble soit-elle. Cette lavette de Patrick a détalé comme un lapin en Chine et son père s'est enfermé dans sa vieille ferme durant la guerre. Rappela Abraxas.

\- C'est vrai : franchement, Draco je tolère ton amitié avec les fils Parkinson seulement parce que ce sont les cousins de Théodore Nott dont le père est un sorcier très influent. Enfin, ces gosses seront probablement des laquais plus potable que les petits Crabbe et Goyle à Poudlard mais ce ne sont que des petits métèques ainsi que tes inferieurs donc ne l'oublie jamais. Déclara Lucius.

\- Mais Père… Vous m'auriez vraiment envoyé en Australie si j'étais un cracmol ? Demanda encore une fois Draco profondément choqué.

\- Oui comme ton frère, n'oublie pas cette leçon Draco : un Malefoy ne peut-être que le meilleur de tous. Les Malefoy qui ne répondent pas à ce critère sont écartés et ce sans pitié. Répondit Lucius. _ »

XXXX

Draco choqué resta silencieux avant de s'esquiver du fumoir pour se refugier auprès de sa mère. L'enfant paniqué s'accrocha à l'étreinte maternelle si sécurisante avant de lui parler de cette conversation. Malheureusement pour lui, Narcissa confirma les faits :

« _ Draco mon fils, je ne me suis pas séparée de Cygnus de gaieté de cœur mais c'était le mieux pour toi. Affirma Narcissa.

\- Mais Mère vous l'avez abandonné ? Demanda Draco livide.

\- Draco : les cracmols attirent beaucoup trop de disgrâces pour qu'on puisse les garder à la maison. D'ailleurs, tu devrais le comprendre après avoir vu les problèmes des Parkinson non ? Insista Narcissa.

\- Mais mère vous avez abandonné votre fils …

\- Draco tu ne devrais pas me juger car tu n'es pas mieux que moi: après tout, je sais que tu te moques beaucoup de la petite Parkinson et que tes amis t'imitent. Enfin, je sais que tu la menaçais de faire manger son chien par les tiens. L'interrompit Narcissa.

\- …

\- Par ta faute, tout le monde l'appelle Pékinois mais aussi Cracmolle et elle n'a plus d'amis hormis Millicent ou son cousin Théodore. Enfin, ses frères ne sont pas mieux lotis puisqu'ils t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil au lieu de la défendre. Donc ne te permets jamais de me juger Draco car tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi. Réitéra de nouveau Narcissa.

\- Mais je trouvais ça amusant ! Protesta Draco.

\- C'est amusant pour toi parce que tu es du bon coté et pas du mauvais Draco. Fils : tu n'avais pas encore fait ta première magie à cinq ans donc ton père comptait t'envoyer en Australie où son frère a adopté Cygnus après avoir appris son transfert à l'orphelinat. Mais moi, je ne pouvais pas supporter de te perdre aussi alors j'ai fait croire à ton père que tu avais fait ta première magie la veille de ton départ même si c'est moi qui l'ai lancé à ta place. Lucius t'as donc gardé ici au lieu de t'envoyer en Australie comme prévu. Révéla Narcissa.

\- Mais j'ai fait apparaître mon nounours ! Protesta Draco livide…

\- Tu as fait ta vraie magie seulement cette année Draco après ton septième anniversaire. Donc les apparitions de ton nounours étaient seulement dues à mes stratagèmes. L'interrompit Narcissa.

\- Et Cygnus il a fait de la magie ensuite ? Demanda Draco.

\- Non enfin du moins, je ne crois pas sinon Octavius nous l'aurait probablement fait savoir. Cygnus me manque tous les jours mais il est bien mieux auprès de son oncle qu'ici où il souffrirait tout le temps. Affirma Narcissa pour se convaincre elle-même car la jeune femme n'avait pas pu empêcher l'exil de son premier fils. Toutefois, elle s'était arrangée pour faire savoir à Octavius que son neveu se trouvait au même orphelinat que lui auparavant. Ensuite, le cracmol était allé le chercher avant de l'adopter. _ »

Le petit Draco Malefoy contempla sa mère mais il resta silencieux. L'enfant finit cependant par songer qu'il aurait pu connaitre le même sort que le vilain Pékinois ou son frère avant de s'efforcer de chasser cette pensée pénible. Il recomposa ensuite son masque impassible après l'apparition de Dobby. Draco songea qu'un Malefoy ne devait pas montrer son chagrin, ni ses incertitudes puis il s'en prit à l'elfe pour faire bonne mesure…

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je voulais montrer le point de vue d'un cracmol mais aussi le fait que d'autres sorciers cachent leurs vilains petits secrets. D'après vous, quelles conséquences ces différentes conversations peuvent-elles avoir sur l'avenir ?**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

**_Le 25 décembre est déjà passé mais je vous souhaite de bonne fêtes de Reveillon et une bonne année 2016 si jamais je ne poste pas avant janvier. Je ne sais franchement pas quand le prochain chapitre paraîtra (je rentre en France du 8 au 26 janvier donc je passerai du temps en famille) mais comme vous le savez, chaque chapitre est écrit avec plus de soins mais surtout inspiration que pour mes autres fictions donc il faut parfois du temps. _**

**_D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que vous allez penser de ce chapitre (les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues). J'avais déjà les idées en tète pour l'écrire depuis des mois mais je voulais vraiment le soigner et le rédiger seulement au moment où les émotions seraient présentes pour le faire. Je m'excuse si ça semble présomptueux mais cette histoire est trop particulière à mes yeux pour la rédiger sans être prise aux tripes. Franchement, j'ai la trouille de le montrer car la partie après la visite de la maison peut peut-être sembler gnangnan, trop cucul la praline, sentimental, voire, irréaliste et je me dis que j'aurais peut-être du la développer d'avantage ou d'une autre manière mais c'est comme ça que je la sens. _**

**_Bon je ne vais pas vous embeter avec mes blablas trop longtemps :). Merci à tous les lecteurs mais aussi les reviewers: Guest, Melissa, Miss No Name et Adenoide. P_****_our ce qui est des Prewett Adenoide, Arthur a dit une fois dans les romans que Molly et lui ont un lointain cousin qui est comptable. D'ailleurs, le personnage de Mafalda Prewett devait etre introduit à Poudlard durant la quatrième année d'Harry. Jk Rowling avait dejà écrit la moitié du livre où Mafalda entrait à Poudlard mais à Serpentard. C'était un peu un mélange entre Hermione pour son intelligence mais aussi Rita Skeeter pour sa tendance à fouiner partout mais surtout à déroger au règlement ( ce qui horripilait Hermione). Toutefois, Jk Rowling a fini par y renoncer car elle a estimé qu'une gamine de première année ne pouvait pas donner autant d'informations au Trio d'Or donc elle a recommencé l'écriture du livre en y introduisant Rita Skeeter à la place (il y a un article là-dessus sur internet). _**

**_Merci pour tes compliments Melissa et je suis contente de voir que Pansy suscite autant d'émotions. Miss No Name et Guest, je suis d'accord sur le fait que de tels propos vont probablement troubler Draco donc il subira probablement des remises en questions ou des problèmes. Toutefois, je suis aussi d'accord avec Adenoide et Guest sur les préjugés des et la stupidité de certains qu'ils transmettent à leurs enfants par leur éducation "ridicule" sur les moldus. L'idée de Guest est bonne sur les cours de science, qui sait je pourrais peut-être y penser dans une autre fiction :). _**

**_Bon place à la fiction maintenant, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne année 2016 !_**

* * *

De leur coté, Naraantuya et Rogue marchèrent jusque devant le pavillon numéro 13 de l'Impasse du Tisseur pour ne pas effrayer les deux femmes par un transplanage surprise. Ils saluèrent les deux moldues sans se soucier de la stupeur manifeste de la postière surprise de voir que le type sinistre rencontré ce matin était bien venu avec une femme. Sa mère âgée regarda l'homme avec attention mais elle confessa ne pas vraiment se souvenir de lui. Ce fait ne dérangea absolument pas Rogue plutôt satisfait car le sorcier ne désirait aucunement entendre la moldue évoquer sa mère ou son père. Entre-temps, Naraantuya contempla silencieusement la baraque extrêmement délabrée tout en estimant devoir utiliser bon nombre de sorts pour la réparer si jamais cette demeure devenait celle de Pansy. Une minute plus tard, les deux femmes ouvrirent le portail à moitié défoncé puis elles firent entrer les visiteurs dans la cour.

La postière dissimula cependant sa contrariété et se repentit silencieusement de n'avoir jamais entretenu cet endroit manifestement saccagé par les vandales, les intempéries ou encore la décrépitude depuis son abandon. La jeune femme estima ne pas pouvoir en tirer grand-chose à la vue de la façade totalement délabrée. Aussi, elle estima devoir oublier son projet d'extorquer au moins 10000 livres aux _deux parents de la famille Adams_. Certes, l'homme ne ressemblait pas à Gomez et la femme n'était pas une Morticia non plus, néanmoins, ils étaient aussi étranges que les Addams à ses yeux. Quoique ce fait n'aurait pas du la surprendre car aucune personne saine d'esprit ne voudrait vivre dans un tel taudis. Elle s'efforça cependant de dissimuler sa méfiance et tenta de vanter les dimensions de la cour ou encore la cabane de jardin qui servait de garage à son père autrefois.

Afin d'obtenir un rabais, Naraantsuya commença à relever tous les défauts pendant que Rogue s'amusait secrètement face à la mauvaise foi de la propriétaire moldue :

« _ Le portail a manifestement été saccagé à plusieurs reprises. Des vandales viennent souvent ici ?

\- Non, le portail a probablement été dégradé par des enfants curieux. Mentit la vieille moldue.

\- Entrons à l'intérieur. Proposa la postière avant d'entraîner les visiteurs sur le perron.

\- La porte d'entrée me semble défectueuse et très vieille. Commença Naraantuya à la vue de la porte craquelée.

\- Non la peinture s'est simplement écaillée donc vous pourrez rapidement lui redonner sa splendeur grâce à un peu de décapage et un bon coup de peinture. Tenta la postière._ »

Le petit groupe entra à l'intérieur puis Naraantuya reprit la parole :

« - Ce couloir est très sombre et ça sent le moisi. Il y a donc probablement beaucoup d'humidité ainsi que de la moisissure non ? Demanda Naraantuya.

\- Non, c'est juste que la maison est fermée depuis des années. Estima la vieille femme.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi vous n'ouvrez pas les volets ? Nous pourrions ainsi visiter la maison à la lumière du jour. Intervint Rogue.

\- Oui ce serait mieux. Approuva Naraantuya.

\- Euh oui. Dit la fille de la moldue avant de les entraîner dans le salon-salle à manger où elle ouvrit les volets et les fenêtres afin de faire pénétrer la lumière à l'intérieur.

\- Vous aviez totalement raison Naraantuya : le papier peint a manifestement cédé la place à la moisissure. Enfin, des squatteurs sont probablement venus squatter ici mais j'avoue ne pas aimer leurs œuvres d'arts. Déclara Rogue à la vue de l'état déplorable des murs ou encore des dessins obscènes ainsi que des graffitis.

\- Ces choses sont horribles ! Renchérit Naraantuya.

\- Oui mais vous pouvez rapidement tout nettoyer donc les tags disparaîtront rapidement. Tenta la mère de la postière.

\- Tout dépend de ce que vous appelez « rapidement » Mrs : le nettoyage des murs risque de durer des jours entiers sans compter les frais pour tout repeindre ou tapisser mais aussi déshumidifier. Affirma Severus conscient qu'un moldu se damnerait à la place de Naraantuya qui résoudrait tous les problèmes grâce à sa baguette.

\- …

\- Regardez les infiltrations mais aussi la tache au plafond: vous avez du avoir une fuite dans votre salle de bains au-dessus. Lança également Severus à la moldue.

\- Nous avons coupé l'eau depuis longtemps. Protesta la vieille dame.

\- Oui mais vous avez du avoir une fuite avant votre départ sinon comment m'expliquez-vous cette tache immense ou toute cette moisissure ? Insista Rogue en utilisant le ton réservé à ses cancres...

\- Oui c'est vrai. Reconnut la moldue de mauvaise grâce.

\- Vous avez vu aussi les traces de suie ? Demanda Naraantuya surprise en montrant la cheminée manifestement à l'abandon et placardée de planches de bois.

\- Cette cheminée n'a pas du être ramonée depuis longtemps Naraantuya donc c'est dangereux. Il faudrait la faire examiner par un spécialiste avant de l'utiliser. Renchérit Rogue.

\- La cheminée est condamnée mais la maison est équipée de radiateurs pour vous réchauffer durant l'hiver. Affirma la moldue._ »

La visite continua puis Naraantuya observa les fenêtres disjointes, le carrelage fendu dans la cuisine mais aussi la colonie de cafards nichée à l'intérieur des placards. Les moldues gênées proposèrent de visiter le reste du rez-de chaussée ainsi que la cave. Naraantuya observa avec attention les toilettes saccagées du rez-de-chaussée, la vitre fendue de la cabine de douche installée par le mari du moldu vingt ans plus tôt et le lavabo en très mauvais état puis ils descendirent à la cave. Severus dissimula un sourire mauvais et reprit la parole :

« _ Naraantuya vous aimez les champignons ?

\- Ça dépend. Répondit la mongole.

\- Regardez : il y a manifestement une réserve naturelle de champignons dans cette cave, ce serait parfait pour trouver les ingrédients nécessaires pour la composition de vos mixtures. Dit Rogue tout en s'amusant secrètement face à la gêne des moldues.

\- Mm, c'est une très bonne plaisanterie mais je refuse d'utiliser une cave aussi sale. Enfin, il y a aussi des excréments de rongeurs donc cet endroit n'est pas sain. Estima Naraantuya.

\- Ah oui vous avez raison : regardez, il y a un trou dans le mur là-bas, les souris ou les rats ont du rentrer à l'intérieur de cette manière. Renchérit Rogue.

\- Il faudrait dératiser toute la maison je pense. Déclara Naraantuya.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas donné car il faut faire appel à un spécialiste puisque des pièges à souris ne suffiront probablement pas à éradiquer les colonies installées dans cette cave, n'est-ce pas Mesdames ? Reprit Rogue tout en s'adressant aux moldues.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Reconnurent les deux femmes penaudes.

\- Et je ne parle pas des travaux pour remettre l'électricité aux normes. Vous avez vu ce compteur Naraantuya ? Demanda Rogue.

\- Je n'y connais rien. Avoua la sorcière.

\- Le cadran est pratiquement défoncé et les câbles sont arrachés donc il faut probablement refaire toute l'implantation ou au moins changer ce cadran. Expliqua Rogue.

\- Nous avons coupé l'électricité depuis des années. Précisa la vieille dame.

\- Les vandales ont probablement voulu se venger de cette manière. Estima Severus._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Severus ne put s'empêcher de faire d'autres remarques après avoir éviter de justesse une chute dans la cage d'escalier en raison des trous présents dans les marches :

« _ Ces marches sont en ciment mais vous avez vu tous les trous ? Cette maison est vraiment dangereuse. Estima Severus.

\- Qui a pu faire des trous dans le ciment ? Interrogea la vieille moldue surprise

\- Les vandales Mrs. Estima Rogue.

\- Nous ne sommes plus venues ici depuis longtemps donc nous ne nous étions pas aperçues de ces choses. Reconnut la postière.

\- Ma propre maison n'était pas aussi délabrée que la votre avant la rénovation. Toutefois, j'avoue ma surprise et je me demande comment la votre a pu se dégrader autant. Confessa Rogue tout en estimant pouvoir faire baisser le prix grâce à ses remarques.

\- Vous avez probablement entretenu votre maison contrairement à nous. J'ai l'impression que cette maison n'est plus aussi solide qu'avant. Intervint la vieille dame inquiète.

\- Effectivement, je me demande si le plafond est encore solide ou s'il ne va pas s'effondrer d'ici peu. Renchérit Rogue.

\- Le pire c'est que ma mère paye ses impôts locaux et des taxes foncières pour ce taudis. Rajouta la postière sans réaliser de donner des arguments aux acheteurs s'ils désiraient obtenir un rabais.

\- Vous voulez vraiment monter en haut ? Demanda la vieille dame avec appréhension.

\- Nous devons voir l'étage mais vous pouvez rester là et nous attendre ici si vous le souhaitez. Proposa Rogue._ »

La vieille dame resta volontiers en bas pendant que sa fille tentait de trouver des marches plus ou moins saines pour rejoindre l'étage en compagnie des deux autres. Une fois parvenue en haut, ils contemplèrent d'abord le plancher pourri dans la salle de bains à cause d'une vieille fuite avant de s'attarder sur la plomberie totalement rouillée, les chauffages éventrés par les squatteurs et les murs moisis des chambres. Ensuite, Naraantuya s'anima un peu à la vue de la porte vitrée des deux chambres à l'arrière de la maison. La postière expliqua que son père avait fait construire deux petits balcons qui donnaient sur le jardin à l'arrière. Naraantuya se rendit aussitôt sur l'un des balcons en compagnie de Rogue songeur qui observa la végétation luxuriante ou « jungle » puis la rivière ou encore la vieille fabrique. Le sorcier n'était pas un amant de la nature, ni de sa ville d'origine, néanmoins, il décida d'imiter le moldu et de construire des balcons lui aussi car la chambre semblait plus lumineuse ainsi malgré la vétusté des lieux.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, les sorciers rejoignirent la postière et montèrent au grenier où Naraantuya nota les lucarnes mais elle estima assez grand pour y installer un atelier, voire créer deux pièces supplémentaires si elle le divisait en deux. Après la visite de la maison, les deux moldues accompagnèrent les visiteurs au jardin à l'arrière avant de les laisser seuls un moment. Severus profita alors de leur absence pour reprendre la parole :

« _ Ma maison était pratiquement un hôtel de luxe même avant ses rénovations comparée à ce taudis.

\- C'est certain : votre maison était fermée mais vous n'avez jamais laissé les rats s'introduire chez vous. En tout cas, je ne ferai pas dormir Pansy ici dans de telles conditions. Affirma Naraantuya.

\- Oui mais quelques coups de baguettes vous permettront d'arranger rapidement cette bicoque si vous l'achetez. Estima Rogue.

\- Il faudra bien plus que quelques coups de baguette.

\- Certes mais le délabrement de cette bicoque représente un grand avantage car vous pouvez convaincre la propriétaire de baisser son prix vu l'état de cette baraque. Commença Rogue.

\- Mm…

\- Les moldus n'ont pas de magie donc vous devez lui faire comprendre que vous allez devoir engager de nombreux frais de rénovation pour rendre cette baraque habitable. Expliqua Severus.

\- Ces choses coûtent cher chez les moldus ? Demanda Naraantuya qui n'avait aucune idée du train de vie des moldus.

\- En raison de l'étendue des dégâts, je dirais qu'un moldu serait plus avisé de raser cette maison et de la reconstruire complètement plutôt que de payer une fortune pour la réparer. Estima Severus.

\- A ce point-là ? S'étonna Naraantuya.

\- Oui : les travaux sont trop importants pour qu'un moldu quelconque s'en charge lui-même. Aussi, il devrait faire appel à des spécialistes pour réparer la toiture, refaire les canalisations, installer de nouveaux radiateurs, rénover le plancher mais aussi dératiser la baraque, sans compter la mise aux normes de l'électricité, la plomberie, le gaz, la chaudière ou encore le ramonage de la cheminée. Affirma Rogue.

\- Mm, dans ce cas les moldues ne peuvent pas réclamer beaucoup d'argent. Calcula Naraantuya.

\- Exact : elles seront même contentes de se débarrasser de ce taudis au lieu de continuer de payer en vain les taxe foncières ou les impôts locaux pour cette bicoque si vous l'achetez. De plus, vous feriez de grosses économies en achetant ce taudis et en le réparant grâce à la magie au lieu d'acquérir un appartement moldu à Londres ou ailleurs. Estima Severus très sérieux.

\- C'est vrai si les moldues ne tentent pas de réclamer une somme astronomique. Ce truc ne vaut même pas 2000 gallions (10000 livres ou 14500 euros environ).

\- Vous êtes gentille Naraantuya : je ne donnerai même pas 1000 gallions (5000 livres ou 7500 euros environs) pour cette maison. Pour moi, cette baraque vaut 500 gallions au grand maximum (2500 livres ou 3750 euros) ! Protesta Rogue.

\- Je suis parvenue à mettre 2000 gallions de coté à l'insu de mon mari durant ces derniers mois. Toutefois, je me demande si je ne devrais pas louer un logement plutôt que d'acheter ce truc si les moldues me demandent un prix supérieur. Affirma Naraantuya.

\- Nous allons bien voir ce qu'elles vont demander puis je me chargerai de « raisonner » ces deux dames si elles tentent de vous arnaquer. Répondit Rogue._ »

Les deux sorciers retournèrent donc à l'intérieur où les deux moldues évaluaient les saccages subis par la demeure tout en estimant que la maison était vraiment invendable. Aussi, elles restèrent un instant sans voix face aux demandes polies de la jeune femme. La postière n'était pas une mauvaise personne même si elle avait d'abord désiré obtenir bien plus que ce que sa mère comptait demander. Toutefois, la vision de la dégradation de la maison lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas demander une somme astronomique sinon, sa mère devrait encore payer des taxes pour une bicoque insalubre.

La postière estima donc devoir profiter de l'aubaine pour aider sa mère à se débarrasser de ce taudis puisque l'épouse ou la compagne du « vampire » voulait cette maison. Aussi, elle ne s'opposa pas aux propos de sa génitrice qui fixa le prix à 5000 livres (6774 euros) plus le paiement des frais de notaire par Naraantuya. Cette dernière songeuse observa les moldues et déclina la proposition avec l'approbation de Severus Rogue conscient que la maison ne valait vraiment pas plus de 2500 ou 3000 livres au grand maximum. Le sorcier constata avec satisfaction que la sorcière savait marchander et ne nécessitait pas vraiment d'aide. Toutefois, il finit par s'en mêler pour lui prêter main forte puis tous deux obtinrent un bon rabais.

Une fois l'accord conclu, Rogue décida d'emmener les trois femmes à l'agence immobilière où il avait acheté sa seconde maison puisque l'agent immobilier travaillait en collaboration avec l'un des notaires de la ville. Le moldu écouta leur requête puis il accepta de se charger de la procédure requise en échange d'une commission. Ainsi Naraantuya devrait donc débourser 3500 livres ou 600 gallions entre l'achat de la maison, les frais de notaire ainsi que la commission du moldu. Au bout d'un moment, Naraantuya et Rogue sortirent de l'agence avant de retourner chez les Dursley afin de récupérer Pansy.

* * *

Les deux sorciers se présentèrent au portail puis Vernon leur ouvrit avant de prendre la parole pour avertir Severus Rogue des événements survenus en son absence. Toutefois, le moldu ne révéla aucunement les détails donnés par Pansy sur Sirius Black ou encore sa parfaite connaissance des origines d'Harry.

Rogue interdit s'efforça cependant de conserver un visage impassible durant le récit de Vernon :

« _ Si je comprends bien : le petit Mac Kintosh vous a dit que je faisais partie des Mangemorts durant la guerre ?

\- Oui. Répondit Vernon.

\- Je suppose que ma compagnie n'est plus souhaitée. Dit Rogue habitué au rejet.

\- Qui a dit ça ? S'étonna Vernon.

\- Eh bien, je ne pense pas que Pétunia ou vous souhaitez me voir auprès de vos enfants après avoir appris ces choses. Rétorqua Rogue.

\- Mr Rogue je ne vous connais pas beaucoup et je ne fais pas de magie mais je peux me faire ma propre opinion. Or, vous ne me semblez aucunement dangereux pour ma famille donc je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions vous fermer notre porte. Répondit Vernon.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle attitude. Reconnut Rogue surpris par les propos du moldu.

\- Je me fais ma propre opinion sur ce que je vois, pas sur les ragots Mr Rogue. Or je vous ai vu avec les enfants à plusieurs reprises en ces jours et on voit que vous vous en occupez bien. Enfin, je sais que vous ne feriez jamais rien de mal à la famille de Lily. Affirma Vernon sans se douter de la stupeur de Rogue.

\- J'ai cependant frayé un temps avec les mauvaises personnes. Dit Rogue.

\- On commet tous des erreurs mais l'essentiel c'est de s'en rendre compte et de faire de son mieux pour les réparer. Répliqua Vernon conscient de son attitude ignoble envers Harry avant la maladie de Dudley.

\- Je fais de mon mieux mais certaines erreurs resteront toujours gravées dans ma mémoire. Affirma Rogue.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous crucifier autant Mr Rogue. Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous car je suis certain que vous n'êtes pas du tout dangereux, ni un type désireux d'assassiner des petits moldus ou des sang-mêlés sinon, le sorcier Dumbledore ne vous aurait pas défendu durant votre procès et vous n'enseigneriez pas à Poudlard. Estima Vernon.

\- Le professeur Rogue n'est pas du tout dangereux sinon, je ne lui confierai pas Pansy. Renchérit Naraantuya.

\- Vous voyez : y a des gens qui croient en vous comme Mrs Parkinson, sa fille ou encore le directeur Dumbledore donc c'est que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Reprit Vernon.

\- Il ne l'est absolument pas : Mr Dursley le procès de Mr Rogue a parfaitement démontré qu'il n'a tué personne. Intervint de nouveau Naraantuya prête à défendre le sorcier surpris par son attitude.

\- Vous confirmez mon impression Mrs Parkinson. En tout cas, professeur la petite Pansy vous aime bien vous savez ? Elle vous a défendu comme une pro contre Robert. Affirma Vernon sans imaginer la stupeur de Severus.

\- Qu'en pense votre fils Harry ? Demanda Rogue songeur.

\- Pansy a su lui faire comprendre que vous n'êtes pas mauvais et l'a convaincu de ne pas vous juger sans discuter avec vous.

\- Et votre femme Pétunia ?

\- Pétunia est convaincue que vous ne feriez jamais volontairement du mal à nos enfants ou nous puisque nous sommes la famille de Lily. Elle a dit aussi que vous avez eu un passé très difficile qui peut expliquer de nombreuses choses. Enfin, ma femme vous fait confiance elle aussi. Insista Vernon.

\- Vous pouvez vraiment lui faire confiance. Affirma Naraantuya.

\- Mrs Parkinson, je vous félicite pour l'esprit critique et la logique implacable de votre fille : elle a su démonter toutes les affirmations de Robert-Bruce au sujet de Mr Rogue avant de rallier tout le monde à son opinion. Franchement, j'imagine bien cette petite devenir avocate un jour. Ajouta Vernon.

\- Merci de vos compliments Mr Dursley. Répondit Naraantuya sincèrement flattée.

\- Mm, puis-je parler avec votre femme et votre fils un moment ? Sollicita Rogue.

\- Bien entendu : vous êtes le bienvenu. Réitéra Vernon. _ »

* * *

Les deux sorciers suivirent le moldu à l'intérieur où ils trouvèrent les enfants en train de jouer au babyfoot. Naraantuya nota avec amusement le poupon attaché sur le dos de sa fillette avant de remercier les Dursley pour leur présent. Elle contempla ensuite Rogue puis sa fille s'approcha du sorcier qui observa son poupon mais ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante sur le jouet. Severus n'utilisait pas la légillimancie sur les enfants, néanmoins, il avait réalisé la sollicitude de Pansy et en resta touché même s'il prit soin de ne pas le montrer. Le sorcier contempla ensuite Harry immobile mais dont le regard n'était pas du tout empli de reproches ainsi que Pétunia qui l'accueillit poliment.

Ensuite, Naraantuya demanda à Severus s'il avait encore besoin d'elle mais le sorcier répondit par la négative. La jeune femme le remercia pour son aide cet après-midi avant de proposer à sa fille d'aller voir Milady puis de se rendre dans les magasins moldus afin d'acheter quelques affaires sinon son père se poserait des questions. La fillette acquiesça et prit congé de l'assistance avant de s'attarder un instant auprès de Rogue très intrigué par cette enfant qui avait manifestement pris sa défense. Après son départ, le sorcier sollicita une entrevue avec Harry mais aussi Pétunia puis Vernon se joignit à eux après avoir laissé les autres enfants sous la garde de Marge.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans la cuisine où Harry s'assit en face de Rogue qui ne put s'empêcher de contempler ses yeux vert émeraude tout en songeant à sa chère Lily. Le sorcier ne savait pas par où commencer mais Harry le devança en prenant la parole :

« _ Je sais que vous n'êtes pas méchant professeur Rogue meme si vous avez été avec des méchants avant.

\- Comment le savez-vous Mr Dursley ? S'enquit Severus surpris par l'attitude de l'enfant.

\- Parce que vous ne m'avez rien fait de mal même si le méchant Vous-Savez-Qui est mort par ma faute. Rétorqua Harry.

\- Vous faites preuve d'une grande logique Mr Dursley ou d'une trop grande confiance envers moi. Répondit Severus curieux face à ce gosse totalement différent de l'image qu'il s'était crée avant leur première rencontre.

\- Je sais que dans les films, les méchants viennent la nuit pour tuer les gentils pendant que les gens dorment. Vous : vous savez où est notre maison mais vous n'avez rien fait contre moi donc j'ai confiance. Insista Harry.

\- Vous me faites vraiment confiance ? S'étonna Severus.

\- Oui et puis Pansy m'a bien fait comprendre que le directeur Dumbledore vous a défendu. Or, je crois ce monsieur donc s'il vous a défendu c'est que vous n'êtes pas méchant. Reprit Harry en toute logique.

\- Peut-être mais j'ai fait des choses pas vraiment jolies avant. Avoua Severus.

\- Nous avons tous fait des erreurs dans notre vie Severus mais l'important c'est de corriger le tir. Intervint Pétunia.

\- Malheureusement, il y a des erreurs impardonnables Pétunia et je ne pourrai jamais les effacer, ni les réparer. Rétorqua Severus vraiment surpris par la tournure de la conversation.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord : on peut toujours obtenir le pardon pour ses erreurs. Répliqua Pétunia.

\- Non Pétunia : j'ai fait une chose bien trop grave et que je ne pourrai jamais la réparer. Répliqua Severus Rogue.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? S'étonna Pétunia._ »

* * *

Le sorcier resta un instant silencieux car il n'était pas certain de savoir trouver une réponse adéquate. De plus, Severus Rogue estimait que son aveu mettrait un terme à son léger rapprochement avec le petit Dursley. Le sorcier se sentit légèrement décontenancé par son désappointement à l'idée de ne plus fréquenter le fils de Lily alors qu'il était convaincu de le détester avant leur rencontre. Severus ressentait également une immense curiosité envers la petite Parkinson qui l'avait manifestement défendu d'après Dursley senior. Rogue détestait ses élèves ou ses cornichons comme il les appelait, néanmoins, cette gamine était très différente des autres à ses yeux. Bref, le fils de Lily et la petite cracmolle surprenaient totalement le sorcier.

Il songea ensuite aux regrets qui le taraudaient jour et nuit au sujet de la mort de Lily dont il se considérait responsable. Certes, ce n'était pas lui qui avait indiqué le lieu de sa cachette à son futur assassin mais ses propos l'avaient condamnée. Severus ne savait cependant comment en parler à Pétunia ou même le petit Dursley. Il finit cependant par chasser ses pensées au moment où Pétunia reprit la parole :

« _ Severus, je sais que vous ne ferez jamais de mal à Harry car c'est le fils de Lily et vous n'en avez jamais fait à elle non plus. Donc l'erreur dont vous parlez ne peut pas être si grave.

\- Oh si Pétunia mais je préférerai en parler en privé si nous devons en discuter. Avoua Rogue tout en observant Harry.

\- Robert m'a tout dit sur le sorcier qui est venu tuer mes premiers parents donc vous ne pouvez pas me dire quelque chose de pitr. Alors ne vous cachez pas avec ma maman pour parler car je peux tout entendre. Intervint Harry.

\- Ce sont des choses de grands Mr Dursley. Répliqua Rogue.

\- Severus, vos propos ne peuvent pas être pires que ce que Robert a dit sur l'assassinat de James et Lily devant nous sans aucune précaution. Renchérit Pétunia.

\- Ce ne sont pas des choses que votre fils devrait savoir à son âge donc le petit Mac Kintosh ne devrait par en parler ainsi. Déplora Rogue.

\- Ce n'est pas facile c'est vrai mais le mal est fait. Alors je pense qu'il préfère pouvoir en discuter avec nous ou vous plutôt que de ruminer tout seul dans son coin sur ces choses durant les prochaines années à cause des secrets. Répondit Pétunia.

\- Oui moi aussi je veux savoir Professeur Rogue. Insista Harry.

\- Vous êtes vraiment étrange Mr Dursley : votre maturité est étonnante pour votre âge. D'ailleurs, je constate un énorme contraste entre votre maturité d'un coté et votre candeur ou innocence de l'autre. Déclara Rogue.

\- Je suis encore petit mais j'apprends vite. S'entêta Harry.

\- Quelle faute impardonnable vous accable autant Severus ? Reprit Pétunia.

\- Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça : ce n'est pas facile, ni une chose dont je suis fier. En fait, je ne vis plus depuis ma bêtise monumentale. Avoua Rogue surpris par sa propre sincérité car le sorcier ne se mettait jamais à nu ainsi d'habitude.

\- Nous ne sommes pas fiers de ce que nous avons fait à Harry par le passé mais il nous a pardonné et tout va mieux pour nous trois maintenant. Répliqua Vernon.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas tué, ni personne d'autre. Réfuta Rogue.

\- Vous avez tué des gens ? Demanda Harry abasourdi.

\- Mrs Parkinson dit que vous n'avez tué personne et que votre procès l'a démontré donc qu'entendez-vous dire par vos propos ? Intervint Vernon.

\- Certes, je n'ai jamais utilisé ma baguette pour tuer quelqu'un car je faisais uniquement des potions ou des missions d'espionnage pour les Mangemorts mais c'est ma faute si Lily est morte. Confessa Severus avec appréhension.

\- Hein : ce n'est pas vrai Mr Rogue ! C'est le méchant sorcier qui a tué Lily et c'est un autre méchant qui lui a dit où se trouvait sa cachette. Protesta Harry abasourdi.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué avec ma baguette, ni James mais c'est tout comme puisque c'est moi qui ai révélé la prophétie à Vous Savez Qui. Révéla Severus surpris par son soudain soulagement après cet aveu extrêmement pénible.

\- Pouvez-vous être plus clair ? Demanda Vernon songeur._ »

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Rogue évoqua cette fameuse nuit au pub ou encore la partie des propos de Trelawney qu'il était parvenu à entendre :

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le __Seigneur des Ténèbres __approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le __septième mois__... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... »_

Severus alla ensuite les répéter à son ancien maître. Malheureusement, il comprit trop tard que cette prophétie concernait le fils de Lily ou le petit Londubat. Le sorcier se rendit donc auprès de Dumbledore pour l'avertir du danger avant d'accepter de le servir en tant qu'espion. Toutefois, il n'était pas parvenu à se racheter puisque sa bêtise causa la perte de Lily. Harry choqué observa le professeur mais il ne parvint pas à lui en vouloir à la vue de son regard douloureux ainsi que perdu dans ses regrets.

Certes, le petit garçon aurait besoin de temps pour accepter les faits, néanmoins, il ne voulait pas voir le sorcier s'éloigner de lui pour autant. Harry estimait que le professeur était la personne plus proche de Lily avant leur dispute et il aimait en parler avec lui. Enfin, l'enfant savait que ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué ses parents même s'il avait révélé la prophétie à Voldemort. D'ailleurs, Vernon avança un argument logique qui allégea aussitôt la « faute » de Severus Rogue aux yeux de l'enfant :

« _ Ecoutez Mr Rogue : je ne suis pas un sorcier mais je sais faire preuve de logique. Donc je peux vous assurer que l'assassin de Lily aurait fini par savoir cette prophétie avec ou sans votre aide. Insista Vernon.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Severus.

\- La prophétie a été dite à voix haute au milieu d'une auberge si j'ai bien compris. Donc vous imaginez bien que les propos de la prophétesse ont été répétés par les autres clients non ? Reprit Vernon.

\- C'est moi qui étais derrière la porte du salon privé où le directeur de Poudlard la recevait donc je ne crois pas que quelqu'un d'autre les ai entendu. Précisa Rogue.

\- Mr Rogue cette femme criait donc vous pensez vraiment que les autres clients n'ont rien entendu ? Poursuivit Vernon en toute logique puisque lui-même avait fréquenté les pubs dans sa jeunesse et estimait que les sorciers ou moldus confondus se comportaient probablement de la même manière devant un verre.

\- C'est possible. Toutefois, seul Albus Dumbledore connait réellement toute la prophétie, moi-même je ne la connais pas en entier. Reconnut Severus Rogue avec mauvaise grâce mais aussi une certaine confusion même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Oui mais si vous avez entendu la première partie c'est qu'elle était audible pour tout le monde donc le « méchant sorcier » aurait fini par l'apprendre à un moment ou un autre et ce même sans votre aide. Donc vous n'êtes pas vraiment responsable. Insista Vernon qui se demanda si le sorcier ne s'habillait pas en noir à cause d'une pénitence pour expier sa « faute » ou un deuil perpétuel comme la mère de Vernon le fit après la mort de son mari.

\- Severus : vous vous croyez responsable de la mort de Lily n'est-ce pas ? Réalisa également Pétunia.

\- …

\- Mais ce n'est pas vous le coupable professeur ! S'exclama aussitôt Harry encore chamboulé par toutes les révélations obtenues aujourd'hui mais animé par un sens aigu de la justice donc il ne voulait pas voir le professeur s'attribuer des fautes imaginaires.

\- Je ne suis pas parvenu à sauver Lily, ni votre père. Protesta Rogue surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui avez révélé leur cachette mais le traître qui a vendu ses amis. Rétorqua Pétunia.

\- Ma femme a raison professeur : la prophétie aurait fini aux oreilles du « méchant sorcier » avec ou sans vous et puis c'est un sale fumier qui a révélé la cachette des Potter, pas vous. Renchérit Vernon peiné pour ce type un peu sinistre mais qui expiait manifestement des fautes imaginaires et vivait vraiment un deuil perpétuel.

\- Mon papa et ma maman ont raison. Intervint Harry songeur tout en réfléchissant sur les propos de ses parents.

\- Peut-être mais je n'ai pas pu sauver Lily Mr Dursley car je suis arrivé trop tard chez vous ce soir-là. Révéla Severus d'un ton las.

\- Vous avez risqué votre vie en allant tenter de sauver celle de Lily ! Réalisa Pétunia pas vraiment surprise car Rogue lui semblait toujours amoureux de sa sœur.

\- Je ne voulais absolument pas la voir mourir, ni vous non plus Mr Dursley. Enfin, j'aurais fait aussi de mon mieux pour sauver votre père si ce fut possible puisqu'elle l'aimait. Révéla Rogue qui confessa avoir seulement trouvé le bébé encore en vie lors de son arrivée chez les Potter avant de partir après avoir entendu la voix de l'un des amis du couple._ »

Cet aveu pénible provoqua un vide immense dans le cœur de Severus mais aussi un profond soulagement. De son coté, Harry contempla encore une fois le professeur pratiquement mis à nu par cette confession puis il refusa de le voir s'accabler d'avantage. Certes, il avait révélé une partie de la soi-disant prophétie à Voldemort mais Papa Vernon lui avait justement fait comprendre que les propos de la prophétesse seraient parvenus quand même jusqu'à ce fou d'une manière ou d'une autre puisqu'elle avait crié la première partie. De plus, ce n'était pas Rogue mais probablement Pettigrow qui avait livré les Potter au méchant sorcier. Enfin, Harry venait d'apprendre que le professeur s'était rendu chez la famille dans l'espoir de les sauver ce fameux soir donc l'enfant estimait que le sorcier avait fait de son mieux pour réparer ses erreurs.

* * *

Le petit garçon n'aimait pas non plus le voir souffrir ainsi et refusa de le laisser continuer à vivre de cette manière. Il prit donc la parole :

« _ Professeur ce n'est pas votre faute si Lily est morte.

\- Mais…

\- Non : Lily et mon papa James ont mal choisi leur gardien du secret et c'est ce méchant le responsable pas vous. L'interrompit Harry.

\- Black… J'avoue ne toujours pas comprendre ses motivations. Dit seulement Severus choqué par les propos de l'enfant.

\- Vous vous avez tout fait pour nous sauver alors ne vous donnez pas des fautes que vous n'avez pas. Je ne le veux pas et Maman Lily ne voudrait pas non plus. Insista Harry.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je ne suis pas responsable ? Reprit Severus sincèrement surpris.

\- C'n'est pas vous qui avez emmené le méchant chez mes parents. Réitéra Harry.

\- Severus ne vous crucifiez pas ainsi et vivez enfin votre vie. Intervint Pétunia peinée pour ce type manifestement englué dans le deuil de Lily son amour impossible.

\- …

\- Ecoutez : je sais que le père d'Harry vous a souvent maltraité et je me souviens de votre enfance ici donc j'ai conscience que vous aviez une vie très difficile. Enfin, Lily vous a laissé tomber également. Commença Pétunia.

\- J'ai insulté Lily donc elle avait raison. L'interrompit Rogue.

\- Non car vous êtes allé vous excuser. Moi je dis qu'un vrai ami accepte les excuses et ne s'en va pas comme Maman Lily l'a fait. Intervint Harry.

\- Harry a raison Severus : vous n'avez eu personne sur qui compter, ni pour vous guider donc vos choix étaient dictés par les circonstances ou encore l'absence de repères. Cela ne justifie pas tout mais ça explique beaucoup de choses. Moi-même, je n'ai pas été gentille avec vous car je connaissais vos problèmes durant votre enfance mais j'ai agi de manière à ce que Lily n'ose pas vous proposer de rester avec nous et je m'en excuse. Affirma Pétunia.

\- … (silence surpris de Rogue par cette confession ou encore les excuses de sa vieille Némésis).

\- Mais vous m'avez pourtant reçu chez vous et vous vous occupez d'Harry ainsi que de Dudley donc c'est que vous m'avez pardonné. J'aime ma sœur mais je sais reconnaître aussi ses défauts dont son entêtement stupide. Lily n'était donc pas une bonne amie si elle vous a laissé tomber. Reprit Pétunia.

\- Vos propos sont vraiment surprenants, enfin Lily était parfaite, c'est moi qui… Tenta Severus.

\- Non Maman Lily n'était pas parfaite sinon elle n'aurait pas laissé tomber son ami. Professeur Rogue, je ne veux pas vous voir triste maintenant. Vous n'êtes pas coupable. Coupa Harry.

\- Severus ne vous attribuez pas des fautes que vous n'avez pas. Enfin, je vous pardonne pour avoir dit la prophétie au "méchant sorcier". Reprit Pétunia consciente que le sorcier avait probablement besoin d'entendre ce genre de choses pour enfin vivre en paix et laisser les morts avec les morts.

\- Je vous pardonne aussi. Affirma Harry sincère après un regard à sa mère.

\- Vous accordez facilement votre pardon. Rétorqua Severus surpris pour se donner contenance.

\- Non : je le donne seulement à qui le mérite et vous vous le méritez. Rétorqua l'enfant avant de darder un regard intense à Severus incapable de résister à ses yeux émeraude.

\- Mr Dursley : vos propos me prennent au dépourvu. Répondit simplement Rogue._ »

* * *

L'enfant insista aussitôt sur le fait que l'adulte n'était pas l'assassin de Lily malgré ses erreurs puis il insista sur son pardon. Le petit garçon provoqua encore une fois la stupéfaction de Severus par ses propos :

« _ Professeur Rogue on fait tous des erreurs mais vous vous avez fait de votre mieux pour les réparer et ce n'est pas vous qui avez conduit le méchant chez mes premiers parents. Alors je ne veux pas vous voir triste comme ça. Déclara Harry qui songea que le professeur était manifestement seul et ressemblait à Marge avant l'arrivée de Ridge.

\- Vous vous souciez de mon bien-être Mr Dursley ? Demanda Severus abasourdi.

\- Oui tous les vrais amis le font pour leurs amis non ? Rétorqua Harry sincère.

\- Vous me considérez votre ami Mr Dursley ? Interrogea Rogue qui se croyait en proie au délire du à des émanations d'une potion avariée pour entendre des choses pareilles de la bouche du fils de Lily et James.

\- Oui vous étiez l'ami de Lily et vous êtes mon ami à moi maintenant. Alors je ne veux pas vous voir triste pour quelque chose de passé ou que vous n'avez pas fait. Reprit le petit garçon.

\- Vous êtes vraiment surprenant : votre innocence ou bonté est très étrange à mes yeux. Déclara Rogue.

\- C'est _l'effet Harry_, Severus. Intervint Pétunia.

\- Peut-être mais ça n'efface pas mes fautes. Dit Rogue.

\- Vous vous sentirez mieux si je vous dis comment effacer vos fautes ? Demanda alors Harry.

\- Comment pourrais-je effacer mes fautes comme vous dites ? Rétorqua Severus surpris.

\- Dites vous pourriez m'aider à donner un procès à Sirius Black ? Demanda Harry d'un ton candide.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Rogue. Vous voudriez que je vous aide à faire sortir ce cabot de sa prison ? _ »

Le sorcier s'efforça de ne pas laisser exploser sa rage, néanmoins, il refusait d'aider l'une de ses Némésis les plus féroces puisque Sirius Black lui avait pourri son existence et tenta meme de le tuer en l'envoyant dans la Cabane Hurlante durant la métamorphose de Lupin.

* * *

Toutefois, le regard implorant vert émeraude d'Harry lui rappela celui de Lily. Le sorcier se remémora l'attitude de son amie avant la rupture de leur amitié puis il poussa un soupir avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Pourquoi voulez-vous faire sortir ce type de prison ?

\- Nous ne savons pas s'il est innocent mais il a droit à un procès lui aussi. Intervint Pétunia.

\- Mm, je ne me souvenais pas qu'il n'en ait pas eu. Reconnut Severus.

\- Ce n'est pas juste donc il faut lui faire un procès et puis c'est peut-être pas lui le coupable, quelqu'un a des doutes sur un autre type. Lança Harry dans un lapsus.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Interrogea Rogue.

\- Il y avait aussi Pettigrow. Tenta Harry.

\- Pettigrow est mort tué par Black qui a tué aussi des moldus d'après des témoins. Précisa Rogue.

\- Mais comment Black aurait pu tuer des moldus s'il avait quitté sa famille de puristes parce qu'il aimait les moldus ? C'est aussi le parrain d'Harry donc il n'avait rien contre les sang-mêlés non plus. Contesta Pétunia.

\- Qui vous a dit toutes ces choses : le petit Mac Kintosh est si bien renseigné que ça ? Interrogea Rogue.

\- …

\- Mm, ne vous fatiguez pas à tenter de la couvrir Mr Dursley : j'ai compris que c'est Miss Parkinson qui vous en a parlé n'est-ce pas ? C'est logique car c'est la seule enfant du monde sorcier que vous avez rencontré hormis le petit Mac Kintosh. Or ce garçon n'est pas très fin, ni logique contrairement à sa cousine. Déclara Rogue.

\- Je ne devais pas parler d'elle. Avoua Harry penaud.

\- A moi vous pouvez en parler mais pas aux autres, ni le petit Mac Kintosh car ce gamin m'a l'air d'être une pipelette sans cervelle s'il parle à tort et à travers dans un quartier moldu. Estima Rogue._ »

Harry rassuré lui révéla alors les propos de Pansy ou encore sa parfaite connaissance de son identité puisque la fillette avait fini par découvrir le pot-au-rose. Rogue écouta son récit tout en louant Merlin pour la discrétion de Pansy consciente de devoir couvrir le gamin au lieu de déblatérer partout l'adresse du petit Harry pour se vanter devant les autres. Il resta également songeur face aux déductions de Patrick Parkinson puis le sorcier se souvint de sa propre vision de Pettigrow. Severus le trouvait alors minable, lâche mais surtout un simple suiveur incapable de prendre ses propres décisions.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas la raison pour laquelle le choipeau le plaça à Gryffondor puis Rogue considéra que le raisonnement de Patrick Parkinson détenait quelques fondements. De plus, Severus detenait de précieuses informations inconnues des autres. Il se montra ensuite très intéressé par la solution proposée par la petite Pansy avant d'estimer silencieusement que la gamine aurait vraiment mérité une place au sein de la Maison Serpentard contrairement à des crétins comme le petit Malefoy ou ses acolytes. Rogue finit alors par reprendre la parole :

« _ Je me chargerai de rédiger les lettres destinées à la famille du Cabot_ hem_ de Black.

\- Vous ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Oui : l'idée de Miss Parkinson est très bonne mais son écriture est encore enfantine donc les Black risquent de prendre sa lettre pour une blague de très mauvais goût. Enfin, je connais des sorts qui me permettront de rendre mes missives secrètes et surtout personne ne pourra remonter jusqu'à leur mandataire. Affirma Rogue.

\- Ce serait mieux dans ce cas : Pansy ne risquerait donc rien, ni ses parents. Estima Pétunia soulagée.

\- Exact. De plus, je rends souvent visite aux Black pour leur donner des potions spécifiques donc je pourrai m'assurer de la bonne réception de la lettre mais surtout épier leurs réactions. Confirma Rogue.

\- Alors c'est mieux si c'est vous qui vous en chargez. Renchérit Vernon soulagé de voir un adulte effectuer ces choses au lieu de voir une enfant mêlée à de telles intrigues.

\- Par contre, j'écrirai seulement à Orion Black et Mrs Tonks mais pas à Mrs Black, ni Regulus ou encore Mrs Malefoy. Précisa Rogue songeur.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Mrs Malefoy ne souhaite probablement pas la libération de son cousin Mr Dursley. Révéla Rogue.

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry surpris.

\- Je ne devrais pas en parler car ce sont des choses pour les grands mais je pense que vous pouvez entendre ma supposition puisque vous avez entendu bien pire aujourd'hui. Estima Severus.

\- …

\- Les Black sont une très vieille famille sorcière mais surtout très riche. Or, Regulus n'est pas vraiment en état de gérer sa future fortune, Sirius Black ne peut pas non plus y toucher depuis la prison et leurs parents sont très malades. Je suppose que les Black vont donc confier la gestion de leur patrimoine à Mrs Malefoy en échange de sa promesse de prendre soin de Regulus après leur mort. Or, cette femme et son mari se moquent bien de Regulus mais ils feront semblant de s'en occuper avant de le jeter dans un coin de leur manoir après avoir empoché sa fortune. Expliqua Severus.

\- Quelle horreur : pauvre homme. Plaignit Pétunia.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas confier leur fils à quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Vernon.

\- Les Black ont renié leur nièce Andromeda et l'autre nièce est en prison donc il ne reste que Mrs Malefoy. Toutefois, les choses pourraient changer si Sirius Black redevenait libre. Mrs Black n'est pas très objective au sujet de son fils car elle sombre peu à peu dans sa folie donc ce n'est pas la peine de lui écrire mais son mari Orion Black est plus lucide. Aussi, je pense qu'il pourrait bien finir par comprendre que la libération de son fils aîné lui permettrait d'assurer la continuité des soins mais aussi une vie décente à Regulus puisque Sirius Black ne le jettera probablement pas dans un coin de leur demeure. Enfin, Mrs Tonks me semble une brave personne donc elle voudra probablement aider Regulus mais aussi Sirius Black. Répondit Severus.

\- Oui c'est logique et ce serait la meilleure solution. Reconnut Vernon.

\- Je vais réfléchir pendant quelques jours afin de rédiger des lettres parfaites puis nous en reparlerons. Proposa Rogue outré de devoir aider le cabot mais désireux de coincer le véritable coupable si ce n'était pas lui mais Pettigrow qui avait révèle la cachette de Lily à Voldemort.

\- Vous croyez que nos suppositions suffiront à faire bouger les choses ? Demanda Pétunia.

\- Disons que j'ai peut-être un argument convainquant dans mon chaudron et qui pourrait fort bien devenir la pièce maîtresse de la défense en cas de procès même si Black risque d'avoir des problèmes à cause de ça. Revela Rogue.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez Professeur ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Mr Dursley : je ne vous cache pas que James Potter n'était pas du tout mon ami, néanmoins, je dois avouer qu'il avait su au moins faire une bonne chose durant sa scolarité. Reconnut Rogue de mauvaise grâce.

\- Laquelle ? S'étonna Harry.

\- C'était un Animagus. Révéla Rogue.

\- Un quoi ? Dirent les trois autres. _ »

Le sorcier expliqua le plus simplement possible ce dont il s'agissait puis Harry resta sans voix en apprenant que son père pouvait se transformer en cerf, Black en chien et Pettigrow en rat. Toutefois, ce dernier ne suscita pas son admiration, par contre, l'enfant estima que la forme du rat démontrait parfaitement la nature de ce type si c'était lui le traître. Rogue acquiesça avant d'expliquer les jeunes gens avaient appris cet arcane afin de pouvoir rester avec l'un de leurs amis durant ses moments d'isolement à cause de sa nature de loup-garou.

Les Dursley abasourdi restèrent sans voix après les propos de Severus, néanmoins, ils furent rassurés par le fait que ces gens vivaient à l'écart ou prenaient maintenant une potion pour contrôler leur nature. Par contre, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de dénigrer Black en révélant sa « mauvaise blague » à ses dépens. Severus se montra cependant honnête en affirmant l'avoir un peu cherché puisqu'il tentait de percer les secrets de ses tourmenteurs. Il parla aussi de son sauvetage par James même si cela lui coûtait de révéler ces faits. En revanche, il ne donna pas le nom de Lupin puisque ce sorcier dissimulait sa nature.

* * *

Toutefois, Severus resta surpris par la réaction mitigée d'Harry qui admira la capacité de son père mais réprouva son attitude envers le maître des potions puisque l'adolescent continua à le tourmenter les années suivantes et encouragea Black à continuer également malgré les risques encourus cette fameuse nuit. Harry avait beau savoir que son premier papa était un héros, il ne put s'empêcher d'affirmer sa préférence pour Papa Vernon qui ne faisait pas de magie mais savait prendre soin de sa famille et ne se moquait pas des autres. Ces propos surprirent agréablement Vernon qui tenta cependant de modérer l'ardeur d'Harry pour ne pas entacher la vision de James aux yeux de l'enfant. Ensuite, Severus songeur reprit la parole :

« _ J'aurais du songer à ce genre de choses avant : heureusement que vous avez parlé avec la petite Pansy, sinon, le coupable est peut-être encore en liberté. Dit Severus.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Vernon.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas certain mais si ce n'est pas Black qui a livré Lily, le combat entre lui et Pettigrow revêt une autre signification. Dans ce cas, Black voulait probablement venger ses amis et non tuer les moldus. Aussi, si Pettigrow est coupable, il a probablement tué ces gens pour couvrir sa fuite durant les explosions. Réalisa Severus.

\- Vous croyez qu'il est encore vivant : Robert-Bruce a dit que les gens ont trouvé seulement son doigt ? Rappela Vernon.

\- Ce type a fort bien pu se couper lui-même son doigt avant de prendre la fuite sous sa forme animale. Personne n'a probablement fait attention à un rat durant la tragédie. Enfin, si mes hypothèses sont justes. Précisa Severus.

\- Dans ce cas, nous devons absolument obtenir un procès pour Black afin de savoir la vérité et tenter de chercher le véritable coupable. Estima Vernon.

\- Juste mais vous devez rester cachés Messieurs Dursley et vous aussi Pétunia. Il ne faut pas que votre fils Harry soit montré aux sorciers donc je vous recommande d'être prudents si vous devez aller à la fête du petit Mac Kintosh. Il ne faut plus poser de questions aux gens car Miss Parkinson a raison sur le fait que vous attireriez l'attention. Insista Severus.

\- Promis, je ne le ferai plus. Jura Harry.

\- Professeur: Harry a une frange très longue pour couvrir sa cicatrice mais pensez-vous qu'il soit possible de trouver quelque chose de magique pour la cacher au moins durant la fête ? Intervint Vernon songeur.

\- Mm, je ne sais pas. Il me faudrait étudier sa cicatrice et chercher quelque chose. Confessa Rogue.

\- Je peux vous la montrer à vous car vous êtes mon ami et pas un curieux. Affirma Harry avant de relever sa frange._ »

Severus s'approcha et contempla la cicatrice avec attention avant de l'effleurer avec délicatesse. Le sorcier affirma devoir réfléchir puis il demanda à Pétunia si elle avait tenté de la camoufler grâce à du maquillage moldu. La jeune femme répondit par l'affirmative, néanmoins, elle confessa que cela ne durait jamais très longtemps et puis cela provoquait de nombreuses démangeaisons à l'enfant. Severus acquiesça et promit de chercher une solution moins contraignante.

* * *

Enfin, Rogue encore chamboulé par cette conversation, se leva et voulut prendre congé afin de réfléchir de son coté. L'enfant acquiesça mais il voulut cependant s'assurer d'une chose :

« _ Vous reviendrez me voir ici ou à ma maison hein Professeur ? Demanda le petit garçon inquiet.

\- Oui si vous souhaitez toujours me rencontrer. Répondit Rogue toujours surpris par l'attitude de ce gamin.

\- Oui : je vous l'ai dit : vous êtes mon ami ! Affirma Harry.

\- Vous serez toujours le bienvenu Severus. Confirma Pétunia.

\- Je suis d'accord. Renchérit Vernon. _ »

Les trois Dursley raccompagnèrent le sorcier jusqu'au portail puis Pétunia rassura son fils sur la prochaine visite du professeur qui avait probablement besoin de prendre un peu de recul sur tout ça. Harry acquiesça après s'être fait expliquer la signification de cette expression. D'ailleurs, il souhaitait réfléchir lui aussi sur ces choses. L'enfant observa ensuite la rue tout en songeant à la solitude de Severus Rogue depuis des années puis il se rapprocha de Vernon dont la présence le rassurait.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu même si j'appréhende votre réaction. D'un coté, je me dis que j'aurais du développer d'avantage mais de l'autre cela ne me semblait pas utile, ni réaliste car Harry se retrouve déjà avec un vocabulaire un peu trop soutenu pour ses sept ans. Comment trouvez-vous la réaction d'Harry, celle de ses parents ou de Severus ? Cette conversation me semble un moment important de la fiction (il y a aura bien une ellipse temporelle mais pas tout de suite vu les thèmes abordés) car beaucoup de choses peuvent changer selon les choix personnels des uns et des autres. Ainsi, Severus s'attendait à être repoussé mais il ne l'est pas et reçoit même le pardon d'Harry, ce qui le trouble énormément.**_

_** Est-ce que le raisonnement de Vernon sur le fait que la prophétie se serait sue quand même vous semble logique ? D'après vous, Harry a bien fait de "pardonner" aussi vite ou non ?**_

**_Enfin que se passera-t-il par la suite d'après vous ?_**

**_A bientôt !_**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche, **_

_**Je ne suis pas encore rentrée chez moi mais j'ai pu me mettre un petit moment au pc et retrouver un clavier azerty :) pour une fois. Toutes mes pensées vont d'abord à Alan Rickman (RIP) un grand acteur et qui pour moi sera irremplaçable dans le rôle de Rogue ou Snape en anglais. Enfin, je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont rassuré sur la cohérence du chapitre précédent qui me semblait vraiment crucial pour la relation entre Harry et Rogue. Le chapitre présent est plus léger. En tout cas merci à Guest, Adenoide, Jordan Prince, Aka Kendra, 7588Celine. Vos reviews sont très intéressantes et j'avoue partager vos points de vue notamment sur le fait qu'en guerre des "sacrifices" sont faits et la fin justifie les moyens aux yeux des gens (c'est moche à dire mais c'est vrai: il y a peu de vrais héros je pense car beaucoup penseraient qu'à sauver leurs propre peau ou leurs objectifs). Enfin, je trouve vraiment aberrant que Dumbldore reçoive des candidats à l'auberge (c'est vraiment écrit ainsi pour que Rogue aille tout répéter à Rogue.) en temps de guerre. Enfin, l'un de vous a deviné un détail sur Dumbledore (du moins dans mon histoire mais on le verra plus tard). **_

**_A bientôt et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Après leur départ, Naraantuya et Pansy se dirigèrent vers l'Impasse du Tisseur car la sorcière désirait révéler montrer la maison à sa fille. Durant le trajet, la Mongole plaignit silencieusement le professeur Rogue avant d'interroger Pansy sur les événements survenus en leur absence. La jeune femme s'inquiétait pour le sorcier, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider durant son entrevue avec les Dursley. Pansy lui résuma brièvement les faits puis la sorcière songea à la bêtise de son neveu et poussa un soupir car l'attitude bornée du petit garçon ressemblait à celle de son père ou encore Ridge Mac Kintosh. Certes, l'enfant était encore très jeune donc il pouvait changer au fil des années grâce au contact de Pansy ou d'autres personnes, néanmoins, son père tenterait probablement de le façonner à sa ressemblance. Or, Archibald Mac Kintosh était gentil mais la sorcière estimait qu'il agissait souvent dans la précipitation sans tenir compte des reproches de Nalaa.

Ce fait inquiéta Naraantuya pas du tout désireuse de voir sa fille subir les conséquences des actes de son cousin plus tard s'il devenait son mari un jour mais surtout, si Robert-Bruce se comportait toujours en public comme maintenant. Effectivement, la sorcière estimait que le gamin démontrait une grande imprudence en critiquant aussi ouvertement un professeur de Poudlard sans se soucier des conséquences si jamais Severus Rogue prenait Robert en grippe avant de lui faire vivre l'enfer en cours plus tard. En effet, Naraantuya connaissait la réputation du professeur donc elle ne se faisait aucune illusion sur un possible pardon de ce type à l'égard du gamin même si Rogue semblait plus patient en présence de Pansy mais surtout le petit Harry. D'ailleurs, la sorcière curieuse se demandait ce qui pouvait lier autant ce gosse au professeur Rogue car ce dernier ne lui semblait pas du tout un type désireux de passer une partie de son temps en compagnie du neveu d'une amie d'enfance. De plus, le sorcier ne réservait pas autant d'attention à Dudley également un neveu de cette Lily lui aussi.

Toutefois, Naraantuya songea à la bizarrerie des Dursley dont les deux fils ne fêtaient pas l'anniversaire le même jour malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux âgés de sept ans comme Théodore le neveu de Patrick, les jumeaux de son propre frère Bataji Enfin, Harry fêtait manifestement son anniversaire le 31 juillet comme le fameux petit Potter… La sorcière abasourdie s'immobilisa un instant avant de se demander si le petit Harry Dursley n'était pas en réalité le soi-disant Élu. La sorcière ne connaissait pas les époux Potter ou du moins, elle n'avait probablement pas prêté attention à eux durant leurs visites au magasin donc elle ne pouvait pas tenter de retrouver des ressemblances entre l'enfant et le couple. Toutefois, le gamin détenait des yeux verts remarquables manifestement pas hérité de l'un de ses deux parents officiels. Le petit Harry semblait également fasciné par cette Lily et pas seulement parce que c'était la première sorcière de la famille.

Naraantuya ne possédait aucune preuve de la justesse de ses hypothèses mais les propos de Pansy au sujet de l'attitude des Dursley après la mention de l'assassinat des Potter lui donnait la conviction de ne pas se tromper. La jeune femme songea également à la coiffure du petit Harry qui s'obstinait à porter une très longue frange sur son front malgré la chaleur. La sorcière observa son enfant tout en se demandant si sa fille ne connaissait pas déjà la vérité puisqu'elle restait maintenant silencieuse. Effectivement, Naraantuya connaissait suffisamment bien Pansy pour savoir qu'elle ne lui mentait jamais donc la fillette préférait se taire plutôt que de lui mentir si son enfant ne pouvait pas lui parler ou si elle devait garder un secret d'une autre personne.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, la Mongole n'avait rien su au début sur les brimades subies par Pansy puisque la fillette avait subi les pression de Draco Malefoy qui la contraignit de garder le silence tout comme ses frères puisque ce sale gamin était manifestement devenu le chef de tous les enfants de son cercle d'amis. Naraantuya avait ensuite découvert enfin le pot-au-rose avant de réprimander sévèrement ses fils au sujet de leur couardise puisqu'ils imposaient le silence à leur sœur sur les brimades subies pour ne pas contrarier le soi-disant prince des Serpentards.

D'ailleurs, son mari fit également preuve d'une grande sévérité car lui-même avait toujours veillé sur sa sœur Patricia durant l'enfance. Les deux époux Parkinson se seraient volontiers plaints au sujet des actes de Draco auprès des Malefoy mais ils étaient conscients du danger en raison de l'influence de ces gens dans toutes les sphères de leur société y compris le Magenmagot ou encore leur malveillance évoquée à mi-voix par les uns et les autres. Si Pansy fut fille unique, le couple n'aurait pas hésité à prendre le risque d'affronter les Malefoy, quitte à s'exiler définitivement en Asie, néanmoins, les parents ne voulaient pas imposer un exil définitif à leurs trois fils puisqu'ils adoraient la Grande-Bretagne. Naraantuya finit par se ressaisir et reprit la parole :

« _ Tu aimes bien le petit Harry ?

\- Oui : il est très gentil. Répondit sa fille prudente après avoir compris les desseins de sa mère puisque Patrick Parkinson avait éduqué ses enfants à _l'art de la détection d'un interrogatoire sans en avoir l'air._

\- Pansy je vais me montrer franche avec toi : tu me caches quelque chose ?

\- Eej : je ne te mens jamais et tu le sais. Protesta Pansy.

\- Oui je sais : tu ne me mens pas mais tu « oublies » de me dire des choses quand on te menace comme lorsque le morveux des Malefoy te harcelait. Reprit sa mère.

\- Personne ne me fait rien de mal Maman. La rassura Pansy.

\- Harry est gentil avec toi ?

\- Oui il est vraiment gentil, c'est un vrai ami comme le professeur Rogue ! Répondit la fillette.

\- Ses parents, son frère et sa tante sont gentils aussi ? Demanda Naraantuya.

\- Oui.

\- Pansy : les propos de Robert ont bouleversé les Dursley au point que le professeur Rogue doit manifestement s'expliquer sur ses actes comme s'il devait se justifier auprès de ces gens. Enfin, les deux fils Dursley ne sont pas des jumeaux même s'ils ont sept ans tous les deux et Harry fête son anniversaire le 31 juillet comme le petit Potter. Commença Naraantuya.

\- … (silence de Pansy pas du tout désireuse de mentir à sa mère puisqu'elle ne peut pas révéler le secret de son ami).

\- Pansy est-ce que ton ami est Harry Potter ? S'enquit sa mère.

\- …

\- Tu peux manipuler Papa ou tes frères car ils sont moins malins que toi mais tu ne parviendras jamais à me rouler dans le chaudron Pansy car je te connais trop bien. Je faisais pareil que toi au même age tu sais ? Donc je ne veux pas t'arracher ton secret si ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi mais je dois savoir s'il y a un problème ou si tu risques quelque chose. Insista Naraantuya.

\- Il n'y a pas de danger. Assura sa fille vaincue par la logique de sa mère.

\- Le professeur Rogue sait qui est vraiment ton ami ?

\- Oui il sait tout. Avoua Pansy.

-Mm, je suppose que tu ne cours donc aucun danger s'il laisse cet enfant aller et venir à sa guise ici ou chez lui. Calcula Naraantuya.

\- Tout va bien Maman : Harry vit chez les moldus donc personne ne lui fera de mal, ni ne s'attaquera à ses amis car les Potter sont pas connus là-bas.

\- Oui pour l'instant mais ton ami va aller à la fête de Robert : ton cousin va probablement le présenter à tous les enfants des amis de son père et j'ai peur qu'Harry finisse en charpie ou harcelé comme le petit australien si quelqu'un devine la vérité . Dit Naraantuya songeuse.

\- Toorj ne sait rien car Harry a compris qu'il ne doit pas dire son vrai nom aux gens, ni demander des trucs. Harry ne veut pas être célèbre et il ne se prend pas pour un prince comme Draco. Tu sais, Harry s'en fout que je suis cracmolle : il veut juste être un petit garçon normal : c'est mon ami Maman. S'entêta Pansy.

\- Bon tu peux le fréquenter s'il n'a pas la grosse tête comme le petit Malefoy mais tu t'éloignes de lui au moindre danger Pansy. Ordonna sa mère.

\- Oui. Promit l'enfant pour apaiser sa génitrice même si elle ne pensait pas abandonner son ami._ »

* * *

La fillette rassurée ne protesta donc pas puisque sa mère l'autorisait à fréquenter Harry du moment qu'il ne lui créait aucun problème. Pansy conserva en revanche un silence prudent sur le projet de lettres anonymes car elle n'était pas certaine que sa génitrice aurait accepté de la voir agir ainsi à son age. L'enfant curieuse chassa ensuite ses pensées à la vue de Naraantuya qui sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche. Effectivement, les moldues lui avaient déjà confié un double des clés donc la sorcière désirait montrer la maison à sa fille. Naraantuya ouvrit donc le portail délabré puis Pansy curieuse la suivit à l'intérieur avant d'observer la maison en ruine. La fillette resta cependant sans voix au moment où sa mère reprit la parole pour lui révéler un détail :

« _ Voilà ta future maison Pansy.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama la fillette.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas : je vais l'arranger donc elle deviendra aussi belle que celle du professeur Rogue. Déclara Naraantuya.

\- Mais c'est loin de Toorj ! Protesta l'enfant surprise.

\- Oui mais tu seras dans la même rue que le professeur Rogue qui pourra donc venir te donner des cours de potions plus souvent. Édulcora Naraantuya.

\- Oui mais…

\- Oui mais quoi : tu veux vraiment renoncer à cette opportunité unique d'apprendre les potions auprès d'un grand maître comme lui pour t'installer en Écosse auprès de Robert ? L'interrompit sa mère.

\- Non mais je ne veux pas perdre Toorj non plus : je le verrai pas beaucoup si je ne vais pas en Écosse. Avoua la fillette inquiète.

\- Tu pourras aller le voir tous les jours grâce à la poudre de cheminette si tu veux. La rassura sa mère.

\- Mais je ne pourrai pas venir te voir toi car Papa ne me veut plus à la maison ! Tu ne seras pas avec moi donc je ne veux pas rester seule si tu viens pas avec moi et si Toorj est en Écosse ! Protesta sa fille soudainement inquiète.

\- Je viendrais te voir tous les jours c'est promis mais tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas m'installer ici Pansy sinon nous ne verrons plus jamais tes frères. Confessa sa mère inquiète.

\- Ils resteront avec Papa. Reconnut Pansy gênée.

\- Exact donc je dois rester avec Papa mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour m'occuper de vous quatre sans léser personne . Rappela sa mère.

\- Oui c'est vrai pardon. S'excusa Pansy honteuse.

\- Enfin, je serai sincère avec toi Pansy : cette maison est bien moins chère que celle en Écosse. Je peux donc te prendre celle-ci, t'acheter des meubles, des elfes et te trouver une nounou mongole sans problème mais ce serait impossible en Écosse. Aussi, tu ne pourrais pas vivre dans ta maison et tu devrais devrais habiter chez ta tante Nalaa. Expliqua Naraantuya.

\- Eej : je ne veux pas que tu utilise tous tes gallions pour moi. Je sais que t'as du cacher tes trucs à Daddy puisque c'est lui qui garde l'argent d'habitude. Se reprit Pansy soudainement honteuse à l'idée de faire un caprice alors que sa mère trimait pour gagner de l'argent afin de lui éviter la pension à l'insu de son père.

\- Les femmes sang-pures subissent le même sort quand elles se marient sans avoir leur propre métier.

\- Oui mais Auntie Patricia est contente ainsi donc Oncle Saturnus lui donne peut-être tous les gallions qu'elle veut. Dit Pansy.

\- Non Pansy : ta tante Patricia n'est pas mieux lotie que moi malgré ses propos sur la richesse de son mari tu sais ? Elle ne travaille pas donc elle doit demander de l'argent à ton oncle Saturnus pour s'acheter ses robes et apparemment, il n'est pas très généreux sauf lorsqu'elle doit choisir une tenue pour se rendre à une réception avec lui. Révéla Naraantuya.

\- Ah.

\- En revanche, toi tu peux apprendre un métier chez les moldus et un autre avec le professeur Rogue. Ainsi, tu seras indépendante plus tard donc ton mari ne pourra rien t'imposer . Alors saisis ta chance Pansy et ne répète pas mon erreur. Insista sa mère.

\- Oui mais Maman pourquoi tu as arrêté de faire des potions avant ton mariage alors : le professeur Rogue a dit que tu aurais pu devenir une maîtresse des potions comme lui si tu n'avais pas cherché un mari? Demanda Pansy.

\- Le professeur Rogue ne le sait pas mais je n'ai pas arrêté mes études pour chercher un mari. En fait, la mère de ton oncle Batajii est morte très jeune elle aussi comme ma mère puis notre père est mort quelques années plus tard. J'étais déjà potioniste mais je faisais encore ma formation pour obtenir ma maîtrise. En fait, j'aurais pu me débrouiller pour vivre de mon coté, cependant, mon frère était encore mineur et il n'allait vraiment pas bien donc j'ai décidé de m'occuper de lui.

\- Tu as arrêté tes études pour lui ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul dans son état, alors je l'ai gardé avec moi.

\- Tu ne l'as pas laissé à l'école de magie ? S'enquit Pansy surprise.

\- L'internat n'est pas obligatoire contrairement Poudlard donc ton oncle a quitté son dortoir et est rentré à la maison avec moi. Après son retour, il allait à l'école seulement pour suivre les cours avant de rentrer le soir. Enfin, quelqu'un devait s'occuper des moutons de la famille, sinon nous aurions tout perdu alors j'ai renoncé aux potions afin de gérer notre troupeau. Expliqua Naraantuya.

\- C'est comme ça que tu as commencé à vendre la laine alors ?

\- Je le faisait déjà quand j'accompagnais parfois mon père sur les foires durant mes vacances. Aussi, je n'ai pas eu de mal à reprendre notre activité familiale et à vendre notre laine. Quand Bataji est devenu plus grand, il a commencé à travailler avec moi puis c'est ainsi que nous avons rencontré ton papa à la foire. Ensuite, j'ai laissé tous nos animaux à mon frère quand je me suis mariée. Dévoila Naraantuya

\- Mais pourquoi Toorj ne connaît pas oncle Bataji ?

\- Sa mère Nalaa a vécu une partie de son enfance à la pension moldue à Oulan-Bator donc elle venait chez nous seulement durant les fêtes ou les vacances. Quand notre père s'est remarié, ma sœur était à la pension puis elle a vu Batajii uniquement lors de ses visites.

\- Ah donc toi tu aimes bien ton frère mais pas elle. Devina Pansy.

\- C'est vrai mais elle ne lui veut pas de mal donc ma sœur venait nous voir tous les deux dés que possible après la mort de notre père. C'est pour ça qu'elle était présente lorsque j'ai rencontré ton père. Édulcora Naraantuya sans révéler le refus de sa sœur de s'occuper de leur frère puisqu'elle détestait leur belle-mère même si cette dernière n'avait jamais fait preuve de méchanceté envers les jumelles.

\- Mais Maman tu ne devais plus t'occuper de ton frère quand tu es arrivée ici. Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas travaillé comme potionniste ou fait ta maîtrise comme le professeur Rogue ? Demanda sa fille qui changea de sujet.

\- Je ne parlais pas un mot d'anglais quand je suis arrivée en Angleterre donc j'aidais ton père au magasin puis vous êtes arrivés tes frères et toi alors je ne songeais plus aux potions. J'étais heureuse ainsi mais maintenant je me rends compte que je suis trop dépendante de ton père pour tout. Aussi, je ne veux pas te voir finir par demander de l'argent à Papa ou un mari plus tard.

\- Mm, je ne veux pas demander des gallions à Toorj plus tard. Reconnut Pansy .

\- Ta tante Nalaa laisse ton oncle Archibald décider pour tout elle aussi tu sais donc je pense que Toorj voudra faire pareil plus tard si tu travaille avec lui à la brasserie. Alors tu dois apprendre un métier et travailler de ton coté Pansy sinon c'est lui qui décidera de tout pour tes gallions. Insista Naraantuya.

\- Je ne veux pas que Toorj décide pour moi ! Protesta sa fille.

\- Alors tu dois gagner tes propres gallions comme ça il ne pourra jamais prendre des décisions pour toi. Au fait, Pansy : tu devrais l'appeler Robert seulement et plus Toorj.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Pansy.

-Il ne semble pas intéressé par la Mongolie et aime seulement l'Écosse donc je pense qu'il préfère également ce prénom. Enfin, Pansy réfléchis : si tu vas en Écosse, tu finiras par travailler à la brasserie ou à la boutique de ta tante après l'école pendant que Robert-Bruce fera ses études à Poudlard. Ensuite, ton cousin reprendra l'atelier de son père afin de lui succéder. Aussi, Robert-Bruce te commandera au travail s'il devient ton mari ou simplement ton patron si vous ne vous mariez pas et si il te garde dans son entreprise. Expliqua Naraantuya.

\- Maman pourquoi tu dis ça, c'est clair qu'on va se marier plus tard. Rétorqua son enfant surprise.

\- Oui si tu le dis._ Se reprit sa mère pour ne pas la déstabiliser._ Mais tu souhaites vraiment devenir l'employée de ton mari ou tu veux apprendre un métier qui te plaît ? Renchérit sa mère désireuse de la rendre indépendante.

\- Non : je veux faire des potions, pas faire du whisky. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Alors tu veux bien t'installer ici ?

\- Oui. Acquiesça Pansy._»

Ensuite la mère rassura son enfant sur les travaux qu'elle effectuerait très rapidement pour rendre la maison habitable ou encore sur l'arrivée prochaine d'une nounou ou encore deux elfes qui s'occuperaient bien d'elle en son absence. La fillette acquiesça d'un ton faussement joyeux mais la sorcière n'était pas dupe et partageait son déchirement face à une telle séparation. Toutefois, Naraantuya ne voyait pas d'autre solution à moins de quitter ses trois fils puisqu'ils refuseraient de la suivre ou de vivre dans la honte à cause de leur sœur cracmolle.

Afin de se changer les idées, Naraantuya proposa à Pansy de commencer enfin leurs achats moldus sinon Patrick finirait par se poser des questions sur leur retour les mains vides à chaque sortie. Elles retournèrent donc au centre commercial de Cokeworth avant d'entrer enfin dans l'une des boutiques montrées de loin par le professeur Rogue. Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux sang-pures observèrent d'abord les rayons de loin puis les mamans moldues ainsi que les fillettes pour lorgner sur leurs achats. Au bout d'un moment, Naraantuya fut abordée par une vendeuse souriante qui lui révéla la promotion du magasin car de nombreux articles pour l'été étaient en solde et la collection d'automne-hiver venait d'arriver ce matin. La sorcière demanda aussitôt des détails à la moldue qui lui montra plusieurs modèles. Quelques minutes plus tard, la vendeuse crut que Noël était arrivé avant l'heure à la vue de tous les vêtements saisis par Naraantuya et Pansy puis la moldue les laissa se rendre à l'une des cabines d'essayages.

Pansy put ainsi essayer de vrais pantalons pour la première fois de sa vie puisque ceux endossés lors de l'anniversaire d'Harry avait été crées par sa mère. Cette dernière s'était assise sur une chaise et attendait chaque sortie de sa fille afin de juger les tenues. A la fin, Naraantuya décida d'acheter des vêtements d'été soldés, des tenues automnales, un manteau ainsi des accessoires pour le plus grand bonheur de la vendeuse déjà en train de jubiler à l'idée du montant du ticket de caisse d'ici peu. La sorcière songea ensuite à un détail avant de demander à la moldue souriante de lui montrer également des survêtements puisque ces derniers étaient sur la liste des fournitures requises par la pension. Naraantuya voulut aussi acheter des sous-vêtements à sa fille après avoir observé ceux des moldues dans le rayon des fillettes puis réalisé que ceux des petites sorcières étaient manifestement démodés, voire, d'une autre époque.

Les deux sang-pures se rendirent ensuite au magasin de chaussures indiqué par Rogue afin d'acheter le nécessaire mais aussi les baskets requises par la pension. Bien que Pansy ne resterait pas longtemps là-bas, Naraantuya estimait que ce genre d'accessoires pourraient également lui servir à l'école moldue de Cokeworth. De plus, la note était payée par Patrick qui avait échangé des gallions contre des livres sterling avant de les confier à sa femme pour ces achats donc la sorcière voulait faire preuve de largesse pour se « venger » de son mari désireux de cacher leur fille aux yeux des autres et qui les laissaient seules pour affronter toutes ces choses moldues. Naraantuya curieuse observa ces chaussures étranges à ses yeux mais manifestement adaptées aux sports moldus et laissa Pansy choisir une paire puis elle lui fit également essayer des chaussures ainsi que des bottes avant de régler leurs nouvelles emplettes.

Une fois leurs achats finis, Pansy entraîna sa mère dans la grande surface pour acheter des fournitures scolaires puisque c'était manifestement moins cher qu'à la librairie d'après Hermione. D'ailleurs, d'autres mamans étaient déjà présentes dans l'espoir de ne pas devoir affronter la foule à la rentrée. Naraantuya observa les rayons avant de laisser son enfant choisir quelques cahiers, une trousse, une règle, les ciseaux , les stylo billes, les feutres, crayons ou autres requis sur la liste. La jeune femme retint cependant un soupir à la vue du cartable choisi par Pansy tout en songeant que ces choses rendraient sa fille différente des autres enfants du monde sorcier puisqu'elle n'utiliserait pas des parchemins ou des plumes pour Poudlard mais des accessoires destinés à l'école moldue. Naraantuya ne ressentait aucune honte envers sa fille cracmolle, néanmoins, la sorcière déplorait ce gâchis car la fillette n'irait pas à l'école de magie comme les autres et deviendrait une pestiférée au sein de sa propre famille.

* * *

Enfin, Naraantuya se ressaisit puis elle entraîna son enfant chez Rogue après la fin de leurs achats. La sorcière n'était pas certaine de l'accueil reçu ou encore de sa présence chez lui, néanmoins, elle désirait s'informer de son état. La jeune femme appuya donc à la sonnette avant de rester surprise par le visage calme de Rogue qui les fit entrer chez lui. En son for intérieur, le sorcier était encore bouleversé par l'attitude du gamin ou encore son pardon pour ses actes passés. Severus était également abasourdi par le sentiment de légèreté qui s'insinuait en lui comme si la conversation avec les Dursley lui avait ôté une chape de plomb sur les épaules. Le sorcier ne réalisait pas que son deuil commençait à prendre fin puisque le pardon d'Harry, celui de Pétunia mais aussi les propos de Vernon (sur le fait que la prophétie se serait sue même sans son intervention) venaient enfin de l'absoudre au sujet de la mort de Lily. Certes, Severus n'était pas encore prêt à reprendre complètement le cours de sa vie, ni à s'ouvrir aux autres, néanmoins, il ne ressentait plus un étau d'acier lui comprimer ses poumons.

De plus, le sorcier ne subissait plus sa promesse de protéger le petit Harry comme une punition infligée par Merlin ou Dumbledore. Ainsi il ne considérait plus cet enfant comme un fardeau ou un rappel constant de ses fautes passées, le double de sa Némésis, voire, le fils qu'il n'avait pas eu de Lily. En revanche, Rogue estimait qu'il aurait pris le petit Potter en grippe s'ils se furent rencontrés seulement à Poudlard car Severus se serait probablement laissé aveugler par sa rancœur… Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue se ressaisit et observa la fillette qui avait pris sa défense face au petit Mac Kintosh sans se soucier du reste. Aux yeux du sorcier, cette gamine était aussi étrange qu'Harry mais d'une autre manière. Effectivement, le petit Dursley détenait une certaine pureté ou candeur qui le rendait différent des autres enfants d'après Rogue. Cette « qualité » provoquait souvent l'apaisement des adultes ou du moins les aidait à se reprendre après leurs problèmes. Pétunia appelait ce phénomène _l'effet Harry_, ce qui le caractérisait bien puisque l'enfant semblait vouloir aider les autres.

En revanche, la petite Parkinson n'attirait pas l'attention par sa gentillesse mais par sa logique implacable, sa soif d'apprendre, son opportunisme, voire, son ambition. Severus ne la connaissait pas encore énormément, cependant, cette gamine semblait désireuse de vouloir s'en sortir grâce à ses capacités même si elle ne réalisait pas encore son potentiel en potions. Elle était également capable de faire preuve de répartie pour rallier les autres à son opinion et cette petite se débrouillait de son mieux, quitte à mentir à son père si nécessaire. En son for intérieur, Severus avait donc parfois l'impression de se revoir enfant puisque lui-même avait déjà décidé de sortir de sa misère et s'éloigner de son propre père dés que possible grâce à son talent pour les potions ainsi que sa passion pour la magie noire. Certes, Pansy ne pourrait jamais tenir une baguette entre ses mains contrairement au petit Severus, néanmoins, Rogue l'estimait bien plus dégourdie que bon nombre de petits sorciers capricieux.

Enfin, elle démontrait une certaine loyauté envers lui puisque la fillette avait pris son parti contre son petit cornichon Mac Kintosh chéri. Or personne n'avait pris la défense de Severus Rogue sans rien y gagner en retour depuis longtemps. Il y avait bien eu Lily par le passé, cependant, elle s'était détournée de lui après sa bourde lamentable en cinquième année. Aussi, personne ne s'était plus soucié du maître des potions depuis fort longtemps avant l'irruption de la petite Parkinson ou encore sa mère. Certes, Albus l'avait protégé contre le Magenmagot après la guerre mais simplement parce qu'il était son espion ou du moins, Severus voyait les choses ainsi. A son insu, la carapace du professeur commença donc légèrement à se fissurer face à cette gosse mais aussi la maman. Le sorcier ne songeait aucunement à flirter avec cette femme mais il appréciait sa compagnie ou encore ses conseils. Il rassura donc brièvement la sorcière sur son entrevue avec les Dursley avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Ma confiance est extrêmement dure à obtenir Naraantuya et vous le savez.

\- Oui professeur mais je ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose de répréhensible qui aurait ruiné votre confiance dont je suis fort honorée. Répondit Naraantuya.

\- Vous avez raison Naraantuya, néanmoins, votre fille est maintenant au courant d'informations tenues secrètes et je suppose que vous-même vous vous posez des questions sur la raison de l'attitude de Vernon Dursley tout à l'heure. Répondit Rogue.

\- Je n'avais pas fait attention à plusieurs détails jusqu'à aujourd'hui car j'ai mes propres problèmes à régler, néanmoins, l'attitude de ce Mr Dursley m'a fait comprendre bien des choses cet après-midi. Toutefois, je vous promets de rester discrète. Affirma Naraantuya.

\- Vous avez donc tout compris. Constata Rogue.

\- Oui car le petit Harry est né le 31 juillet contrairement à son frère qui ne peut donc pas être son jumeau malgré le fait qu'ils sont tous deux nés en 1980. De plus, il porte une frange vraiment trop longue malgré la chaleur donc il cache probablement une cicatrice comme celle évoquée par les ragots. Répondit Naraantuya.

\- Que pensez-vous du fait que votre fille soit l'amie de Celui qui a survécu ? Interrogea Rogue.

\- Je suis contente que ma fille ai de vrais amis comme le petit Harry Dursley et son frère Dudley ou encore Hermione. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas Professeur du moment que ma fille ne court aucun danger en leur compagnie. Je ne recherche pas la célébrité pour ma fille mais sa sécurité et sa sérénité. Enfin, je ne veux pas voir Harry finir en charpie à cause de la bêtise de ses fans. Affirma Naraantuya avant de lui révéler l'épisode du petit Australien.

\- Votre fille ne court aucun danger, ni Harry tant qu'ils restent discrets. Rassura Rogue satisfait par la réponse de la sorcière tout en contemplant la fillette soudainement silencieuse mais attentive à la discussion des adultes. »

* * *

Severus ne donna pas d'amples informations sur sa discussion avec les Dursley mais il confirma le fait que le gamin serait très discret à partir de maintenant en présence des sorciers. Par contre, Severus n'entendait pas révéler le projet du petit Harry au sujet du Cabot _hem_ de Sirius Black . Il se borna donc à féliciter la fillette pour sa suggestion au sujet des lettres anonymes si le petit garçon entendait dénoncer des abus un jour mais il l'invita à ne pas l'aider si jamais il lui demandait de rédiger quoi que ce soit. la fillette acquiesça avant de subir l'interrogatoire de sa mère inquiète, néanmoins Rogue défendit Pansy en affirmant qu'elle avait simplement « suggéré » cette possibilité. L'enfant surprise resta sans voix face à l'attitude du professeur tout comme Naraantuya car le maître des potions était connu pour sa sévérité légendaire envers les enfants. La sorcière se reprit puis elle écouta les propos du sorcier avant de lui montrer les affaires scolaires achetées pour l'enfant.

Rogue observa les cahiers et donna quelques suggestions à Naraantuya au sujet de cahiers de vacances censés faire réviser les notions acquises durant l'année scolaire précédente aux enfants. Or le sorcier estimait que la fillette devait apprendre plusieurs notions inconnues des petits sorciers afin de pouvoir rentrer à l'école primaire des moldus. Ensuite, il posa une question à Pansy :

« _ Avez-vous conscience de l'opportunité offerte par votre mère ainsi que de ses sacrifices pour vous si elle achète la maison et vous envoie à l'école primaire moldue ?

\- Oui Professeur. Répondit la fillette impressionnée par le ton grave de l'adulte.

\- Avez-vous vraiment envie d'apprendre l'art des potions : je vous signale que c'est un labeur ingrat, pénible et très dur qui vous attend avant de pouvoir vraiment réaliser une véritable potion digne de ce nom ? Insista Rogue d'un ton sévère.

\- Oui Maman m'a dit que c'est dur mais j'aimerai vraiment faire des potions. Affirma Pansy :

Vous êtes aussi consciente du fait que mon temps est précieux n'est-ce pas ? Reprit Severus.

\- Oui Professeur.

\- Donc vous êtes prête à m'obéir et suivre les règles si je vous donnais quelques cours de temps en temps ? Insista Severus Rogue.

\- Oui Professeur je vous obérais pour tout si vous m'enseignez. Jura Pansy sincère et impressionnée par l'homme.

\- Bien nous en reparlerons après votre installation. Conclut Rogue avant de laisser les deux sang-pures prendre congé puisque Naraantuya voulait se rendre en Écosse pour aller voir Milady et Britannia chez Nalaa._ »

* * *

La cracmolle venait de rentrer à cette heure-ci donc elle reçut sa jumelle ainsi que sa nièce avec empressement. Durant la collation proposée par sa tante, la fillette s'accrocha à Milady heureuse de revoir sa petite maîtresse. La chienne finit même par l'accompagner dehors au moment où Nalaa emmena sa nièce à l'écurie. L'enfant put ainsi passer un moment avec Britannia et finit par la faire galoper sur le terrain des Mac Kintosh. Malheureusement pour elle, son moment de quiétude fut rapidement interrompu par la vision des deux frères Mac Kintosh en train de fermer la brasserie. La fillette ramena aussitôt sa ponette à l'écurie où sa mère et sa tante l'aidèrent à s'en occuper. Une fois Britannia bien installée dans son box, Pansy satisfaite salua ses animaux et voulut partir afin d'éviter Ridge.

Toutefois, la fillette estima que Merlin n'était pas de son coté car les deux hommes rejoignirent les autres à l'écurie. Les Mac Kintosh saluèrent les visiteuses qui répondirent poliment à leur salut mais Pansy se dissimula derrière sa mère pour ne pas laisser Ridge s'approcher d'elle après avoir compris son intention. En son for intérieur, le cracmol honteux réalisa que la fillette lui en voulait toujours ou du moins, elle avait maintenant peur de lui. Il se demanda donc comment s'excuser auprès de Pansy avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Pansy tu ne veux pas venir ici pour que nous puissions parler plus facilement ? Tenta Ridge mal à l'aise.

\- Non. Répondit Pansy.

\- Bon Pansy je suis désolé si mes propos à l'hôpital t'ont blessé. Dit Ridge pour amadouer la petite fille.

\- … (regard impénétrable de la fillette)

\- Je ne les pensais pas. Insista le cracmol.

\- Tu as dit que j'étais rien. Répliqua Pansy toujours prête à rappeler leurs fautes à ses « ennemis » comme le lui avait appris son père.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça : c'est juste que Robert-Bruce disait qu'il voulait renoncer à Poudlard pour rester avec toi. Ça m'a énervé car je ne voulais pas le voir renoncer à sa chance pour toi mais je ne pensais pas mes propos et j'aurais dit ça au sujet de n'importe qui y compris sur moi s'il avait voulu rester avec moi. Tenta Ridge.

\- Ouais si tu le dis. Bon tu es content, ça y est je peux partir ? Demanda Pansy qui ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce type et souhaitait s'éloigner au plus vite.

\- Euh non, je ne suis pas content si tu ne me crois pas. Protesta Ridge surpris par l'attitude méfiante de la gamine.

\- Je ne sais pas si ma fille est en état de vous croire pour le moment : elle a déjà eu beaucoup de mal à se rassurer face à Toorj_ hem_ Robert-Bruce . Se corrigea Naraantuya.

\- …

\- Pansy se sent bien avec lui ou encore les petits Dursley et Hermione parce que leurs différences ne sont pas encore évidentes pour le moment. Par contre, votre vision la perturbe donc vous devriez la laisser tranquille. Reprit Naraantuya.

\- Elle a besoin de mon aide si elle est troublée : c'est encore une enfant donc il lui faut le soutien d'autres cracmols pour accepter son statut. Je peux l'aider si vous voulez. Insista Ridge dans l'espoir de se racheter. De plus, le cracmol honteux était sincèrement inquiet pour l'état de la gamine manifestement encore sous le choc après ses propos idiots.

\- C'est gentil merci mais ma sœur saura parfaitement nous aider Pansy et moi en cas de besoin. Vous comprenez bien que je préfère confier ma fille à ma sœur plutôt qu'à vous non ? Répliqua Naraantuya d'un ton calme tout en s'efforçant de ne pas lui rappeler ses propos débiles à l'hôpital. - Merci pour ta proposition Ridge mais je suis là donc ma nièce sera très bien entourée entre ma sœur et moi. Rencherit Nalaa.

\- Bon si vous le dites mais je suis là si tu as besoin de moi Pansy. Conclut Ridge.

\- Oui merci. Répliqua la fillette qui préférait encore se farcir la pension moldue plutôt que de demander de l'aide à Ridge. _ »

Ensuite, Nalaa tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en parlant de son fils manifestement content auprès des Dursley. Pansy renchérit au sujet de la joie de son « fiancé » face au baby-foot acheté par Mr Dursley. Elle montra aussi son poupon mais n'osa pas parler du professeur Rogue. Ridge réalisa enfin que la fillette était donc allée à Cokeworth et lui demanda des nouvelles de Marge. La jeune femme le contactait tous les jours mais il ne pouvait pas la rejoindre le soir en raison de la distance ou encore du fait qu'Archibald ne pouvait pas transplaner puisqu'il ne connaissait pas l'endroit.

En son for intérieur, Naraantuya dissimula un sourire de triomphe en songeant que ce type aurait donc besoin de ses services s'il souhaitait se rendre chez les Dursley. La sorcière se tourna ensuite vers sa sœur pour lui proposer de se rendre à Cokeworth afin de voir son fils quelques instants. Ridge voulut aussitôt les accompagner avant de demander à la sorcière de l'emmener. A la fin, la sorcière accompagna donc toute la famille dont Ridge conscient de devoir se montrer poli sinon, la sorcière le laisserait en plan ainsi qu'Archibald.

Les Dursley agréablement surpris accueillirent volontiers les Mac Kintosh mais ils ne dirent rien sur la présence de Severus Rogue dans la ville puisque le sorcier souhaitait rester discret. D'ailleurs, Naraantuya avait discrètement averti le sorcier avant de rentrer enfin chez elle où elle trouva son mari manifestement rentré plus tôt et qui observa avec attention les affaires achetées pour Pansy puis il poussa un soupir. Patrick ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, néanmoins, il songeait régulièrement aux propos de Prewett depuis cet après-midi. Aussi, le sorcier se demandait s'il devait vraiment envoyer sa fille en pension car il ne voulait pas la voir finir répudiée par un moldu si jamais elle donnait le jour à des petits sorciers plus tard...

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. **_

**_A bientôt !_**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche, **_

**_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne par mp et je remercie ici Adenoide, Ary, Guest ainsi Fred. Merci Fred pour ton rappel car j'avais écrit la mauvaise date à cause d'une distraction personnelle et je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien jusqu'à ce que tu me le dise. Merci Ary pour tous tes compliments, je suis heureuse de voir que Severus semble si attachant et humain petit à petit. _**

**_Adenoide, je sais que Pansy est un peu aveuglée par ses sentiments sur Robert mais disons que ce fait lui servira plus tard quand elle réalisera certaines choses. De plus cela servira également pour la trame ou encore la prise de conscience d'Harry au sujet de la nature des gens (bon j'arrête les spoilers et je vous dis dés maintenant que les couples ne sont pas encore précis dans mon esprit donc je ne veux pas vous donner de fausses idées car Harry et Pansy ne sont pas ensemble pour le moment dans ma vision du futur de la fiction (je commence déjà à imaginer l'adolescence de nos personnages mais rien ne peut dire s'ils seront ensemble un jour ou s'ils resteront amis comme c'est le cas maintenant. )_**

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Les jours suivants, Severus Rogue passa une partie de son temps à réfléchir dans l'espoir de trouver une solution pour dissimuler la cicatrice du petit Harry Dursley. Le sorcier avait souvent examiné le front du petit garçon en présence de ses parents mais pas des autres enfants. Rogue avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange au contact de la cicatrice mais il ne parvenait pas encore à définir ce dont il s'agissait. Le maître des potions n'était pas non plus certain que cette cicatrice pourrait disparaître un jour que ce soit grâce à la magie ou la chirurgie plastique moldue. De toute façon, cette deuxième possibilité ne serait probablement pas envisageable avant de nombreuses années. En attendant, Severus continuait de voir le petit Harry Dursley, son frère Dudley, leurs deux amis mais aussi la petite Pansy Parkinson quand elle ne devait pas se rendre chez son cousin Théodore Nott cloué au lit par la Dragoncelle et qui réclamait sa présence.

Effectivement, la petite fille avait déjà contracté la maladie durant un séjour en Mongolie en compagnie de ses cousins l'année dernière donc elle ne risquait plus rien. En revanche, ses frères n'étaient pas immunisés contre la Dragoncelle puisqu'ils avaient été rapidement rapatrié en Angleterre dés les premiers signes de maladie sur leur cadette et ne furent pas contaminés. A présent, ils ne pouvaient donc pas rendre visite à Théodore à cause du risque de contagion. Les enfants de l'entourage des Nott ne venaient pas non plus au Manoir Nott pour les même raisons.

Toutefois, Saturnus avait noté qu'aucun d'eux ne prenaient de nouvelle du petit malade hormis Pansy qui utilisait la poudre de cheminette pour communiquer avec son cousin à travers la cheminée et lui envoyait quelques messages par hibou. Le sorcier s'était interrogé sur cette différence éclatante notamment entre elle et ses frères puis il avait alors demandé à sa belle-sœur Naraantuya d'enquêter auprès de ses gosses pour comprendre la raison de la mise à l'écart de Théodore.

Si les garçon conservèrent un silence prudent, Pansy ne se fit pas prier pour confier discrètement à sa mère les ragots colportés par ses frères sur la dispute entre Draco Malefoy toujours convaincu d'être le Prince des Serpentards et Théodore qui refusait de le servir. Teddy avait affirmé à Malefoy que son sang était aussi pur que le sien et qu'ils détenaient un rang égal dans la hiérarchie de la haute société sorcière. A la fin, Draco avait été contraint de reconnaître les faits l'autre jour, néanmoins, il s'était vengé de manière subtile en incitant les autres à ignorer Théo.

Les frères de Pansy craignaient Draco Malefoy donc ils lui obéissaient tout comme les autres enfants mais la fillette s'en moquait puisque Teddy resterait toujours son cousin à ses yeux. De toute façon, Malefoy ne se souciait pas d'elle puisqu'ils ne se voyaient plus. Naraantuya avait ensuite rapporté les propos de sa fille à Saturnus après avoir obtenu la promesse de son silence au sujet de l'identité du délateur si jamais il désirait intervenir dans cette histoire. Le sorcier avait écouté attentivement les propos de sa belle-sœur avant de dissimuler sa contrariété face à l'attitude de Draco Malefoy.

En son for intérieur, le sorcier estima que Draco était aussi prétentieux que son père Lucius convaincu d'être l'un des membres les plus prestigieux du groupe de Mangemorts avant la disparition de leur maître. De plus, Saturnus n'aimait pas du tout les Malefoy qu'ils considéraient comme des arrivistes venus grossir les rangs des Mangemorts de manière tardive contrairement à lui qui servait déjà le Maître quand il n'était encore que Tom Jedusor. Toutefois, Saturnus n'était plus dans les faveurs de son Lord après avoir été évincé par Malefoy manifestement plus charismatique que lui. Le sorcier s'était donc efforcé de conserver une certaine impassibilité face à sa « disgrâce » durant la guerre.

A présent, il continuait de se montrer neutre à l'égard des Malefoy depuis la disparition de son cher Voldemort. Toutefois, Saturnus entendait bien réagir cette fois car le vieil homme refusait de laisser le sale gamin des Malefoy dénigrer ainsi son fils Théodore. Le sorcier se promit de se venger aussi bien de Lucius qui avait causé son déclin auprès de Voldemort, que de son fils Draco manifestement désireux d'imiter son père en évinçant Théo de leur cercle.

En attendant de trouver la meilleure vengeance possible pour régler ses comptes, le sorcier décida de remonter le moral de son fils en invitant sa nièce chez lui. Contrairement à sa femme Patricia, Nott n'éprouvait aucune animosité envers la petite cracmolle car il estimait que c'était la seule véritable alliée de Théodore parmi les petits sangs-purs de leur cercle. Enfin, son fils avait déjà manifesté sa magie donc il ne courrait aucun risque auprès de la fillette si jamais le statut cracmol était contagieux.

Aussi, Saturnus se foutait des critiques sur sa nièce et il pria donc les Parkinson d'emmener Pansy passer quelques heures par jours auprès de son cousin. Son épouse Patricia abasourdie avait tenté de protester mais son mari lui avait ordonné de se taire avant de lui faire noter la justesse de son idée à la vue du contentement de Théodore. Patricia s'était donc tue puis elle avait continué de fréquenter son cercle d'amies ainsi que les événements mondains.

Pansy connaissait la passion de Théodore pour les livres donc elle lui avait porté l'un des siens durant sa première visite. Teddy ravi avait manifesté son contentement par l'un de ses rares sourires. En raison de sa fatigue, l'enfant ne parvenait pas à lire très longtemps donc Pansy lui avait fait la lecture ce dont Saturnus Nott s'était aperçu. Le sorcier décida donc de profiter de ce fait et fit porter un ouvrage très particulier aux deux enfants puisqu'il désirait initier son fils à la Magie Noire de manière progressive. Ensuite, Saturnus n'avait pas dissimulé son amusement à la vue de l'intérêt de sa nièce pour cette branche de la magie malgré son absence de pouvoirs. Le vieil homme finit même par porter d'autres livres à la gamine manifestement contente.

Pansy ne se souciait pas de l'amusement de son oncle car elle estimait pouvoir en profiter pour engranger le plus de connaissances possible. Elle plongea donc avec délice dans la lecture tout en répétant plusieurs fois certains passages à la demande de son cousin tout aussi intéressé qu'elle et qui se mit à rêver de rabattre le caquet de Malefoy grâce à la magie noire plus tard . Au bout de quelques heures, Théodore laissait sa cousine partir mais il ne voyait pas l'heure de son retour.

* * *

Lorsque la fillette n'était pas avec son cousin, elle se rendait chez Rogue et continuait d'aider le maître à trier ou encore préparer les ingrédients de ses potions avant de l'accompagner chez Pétunia. Un soir, Severus lui demanda d'emmener quelques jouets sorciers et des livres pour le lendemain afin de les montrer à Dudley, Hermione, voire, Robert-Bruce, même si, ce dernier les connaissait probablement déjà. Le sorcier estimait que les trois gamins seraient ainsi distraits et ne s'offenseraient pas du fait qu'il comptait emmener uniquement le petit Dursley pour la première fois.

La fillette ne se douta pas de ses pensées mais elle promit de revenir avec le nécessaire demain. Effectivement, elle tint sa promesse en se présentant avec deux petits sacs dont l'un d'eux était empli de livres. Le sorcier l'emmena ensuite auprès des Dursley et lui ordonna discrètement de déployer tous ses jeux ainsi que les livres sous les yeux des gamins.

La vue des jouets, des cartes de chocogrenouilles ainsi que des livres provoqua assez de distractions pour Hermione et Robert qui ne comprirent pas la manœuvre de Rogue contrairement à Dudley déjà prévenu par ses parents de la promenade d'Harry en compagnie du sorcier. Le petit garçon n'éprouvait cependant aucune jalousie envers son frère car sa mère lui avait expliqué le besoin d'Harry de pouvoir parler de Lily avec le professeur pendant que les Dursley resteraient à la maison. Aussi, il ne manifesta aucune protestation quand le professeur Rogue prit la parole :

« _ Qui veut aller au parc : les jeux ne sont pas extra et je crois même qu'ils sont cassés mais c'est mieux que rien. Déclara Rogue tout en prenant soin de ne pas donner aux autres gamins l'envie de le suivre puisque le petit Harry était conscient de la réalité des faits.

\- On pourrait quand même aller voir s'il y a un toboggan. Proposa Robert-Bruce aux autres.

\- Tu veux jouer avec un machin moldu alors que je voulais te faire voir ma nouvelle série des cartes de chocogrenouilles que ma mère m'a acheté à Oulan-Bator avant-hier ? Intervint Pansy.

\- Euh… Hésita Robert.

\- Regarde comme elles sont belles. Insista Pansy avant de déployer quelques cartes.

\- Ah ouais… Dit Robert-Bruce avant de saisir les cartes tendues.

\- Purée elles sont belles tes cartes Pansy ! Intervint Dudley à la vue d'une carte brillante.

\- Et tu n'as pas tout vu, j'en ai plein dans mon sac. J'ai aussi porté le jeu de baby-quidditch de mes frères et plein d'autres trucs. Renchérit la fillette.

\- Wow vous devez voir le jeu de Baby-Quidditch les gars car c'est comme le baby-foot mais les bonhommes sont des joueurs de Quidditch ! S'exclama aussitôt Robert.

\- Le professeur voulait nous emmener au parc, ce ne serait pas gentil de l'abandonner. Intervint Hermione.

\- Mais qui veut aller au parc quand il y a un baby-quidditch ici ? Protesta Robert-Bruce déjà tombé dans le panneau de Pansy et Rogue.

\- Et puis tu veux aller où sans moi ou notre bébé Robert : j'ai porté Toorjii donc tu dois t'en occuper toi aussi ! S'exclama Pansy avant de montrer le poupon.

\- Oui d'accord. Dit Robert.

\- Euh Mr Rogue, on peut rester ici ? Demanda alors Dudley conscient de devoir rester ici mais qui désirait donner le change devant Robert-Bruce.

\- Mais bien évidemment Mr Dursley. Affirma Rogue heureux de voir que deux gosses avaient déjà cédé.

\- Oui mais… Hésita Hermione.

\- Oh je ne t'ai pas dit Hermione : j'ai porté des livres sur les sortilèges mais aussi le monde sorcier ! L'interrompit Pansy.

\- Oh, je pourrai les voir ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui mais seulement si nous restons ici car je ne peux pas les emmener au parc. Insista Pansy.

\- Mm je comprends mais je ne veux pas offenser Mr Rogue en restant ici alors qu'il veut nous emmener faire un tour. Protesta doucement Hermione.

\- Mais non vous ne m'offensez pas du tout Miss Granger. Nous pouvons aller au parc une autre fois. Répondit aussitôt Rogue.

\- Alors je voudrais rester ici si ça ne vous dérange pas. Avoua Hermione dont les yeux brillèrent à la vue d'un livre sorti de l'un des sacs de Pansy.

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes et vous Mr Dursley, vous voulez aller au parc ou rester ici ? Intervint Rogue.

\- Je veux aller au parc. Dit Harry tiraillé à la vue des jouets mais l'enfant désirait absolument voir le parc de Lily donc il préférait renoncer aux jeux plutôt qu'à l'opportunité d'y aller.

\- Alors nous allons nous rendre au parc vous et moi puis nous reviendrons bien avant le départ de Miss Parkinson donc vous aurez l'occasion de tester aussi ses jouets. Affirma Rogue._ »

Il aida ensuite Pansy à sortir tous ses biens des deux sacs minuscules avant d'expliquer le principe du sortilège des sacs extensibles à l'assistance. Le sorcier utilisa également sa baguette pour rendre leur taille originale à tous les livres ainsi que les jouets dont le baby-quidditch. Les enfants s'attroupèrent aussitôt autour des ces choses mais Harry finit par s'en détacher afin de suivre Severus Rogue.

* * *

Ensuite, Pétunia les accompagna jusqu'au portail avant de leur souhaiter une bonne promenade puis elle ferma la porte. Severus se retrouva donc seul avec l'enfant pour la première fois et il se sentit aussitôt un peu dépaysé puisque cela ne s'était jamais produit, néanmoins, Mrs Dursley préférait les laisser se rendre seuls au parc donc elle avait confié l'enfant au sorcier. Ce geste démontrait également sa confiance envers Severus, ce dont il était conscient. Le sorcier était toujours vêtu de noir mais il avait laissé sa cape chez lui ainsi que sa robe ou encore sa redingote. Rogue ne comptait absolument pas endosser un tee-shirt comme les moldus mais il avait transgressé ses habitudes en achetant une chemise en toile très légère chez _Tissard et Brodette_. Ce simple changement était cependant un premier pas vers une tenue moins rigoureuse.

Le sorcier se ressaisit et demanda au petit garçon s'il était prêt puis Severus l'enjoignit à le suivre après sa réponse affirmative. Par contre, l'homme ne songea aucunement à donner sa main au petit Harry mais ce dernier ne prêta pas attention à ce fait car il était surexcité par la perspective de voir enfin le PARC de Lily et Severus. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de parvenir jusqu'à un petit parc mal entretenu. Harry nota alors seulement les jeux sur lesquels des enfants s'amusaient mais pas les mégots de cigarettes par terre car le petit garçon voyait seulement le parc de Lily.

De son coté, Severus observa cette partie du parc très mal entretenue avant de noter un détail. D'habitude, le sorcier ne faisait rien pour aider les moldus mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser des seringues traîner près d'un fourré, ni ne souhaitait qu'un enfant se blesse ou pire en touchant ce poison par mégarde . Le sorcier profita donc de la distraction d'Harry et des moldus pour sortir discrètement sa baguette avant de faire disparaître ces choses.

Le sorcier se promit également de revenir cette nuit afin de nettoyer tout le parc mais aussi lancer des sortilèges pour éviter la fréquentation des lieux par des drogués ou autres. Le sorcier finit par se ressaisir puis il proposa à l'enfant de poursuivre leur chemin car Lily et lui ne s'attardaient jamais dans cette partie du parc. Harry le suivit aussitôt dans quelques allées toutes aussi mal entretenues que le reste. Il nota cependant avec joie la présence de canards dans quelques canaux avant d'écouter les explications de Severus sur le fait que ces derniers étaient reliés à un étang situé à quelques mètres.

Enfin, le sorcier montra deux immenses ifs à Harry avant de prononcer un sort. Le petit garçon surpris observa les deux arbres s'entrouvrir puis il suivit le sorcier. L'enfant resta alors sans voix à la vue de la pelouse parfaitement tondue, le saules pleureur, la blancheur du sentier bordé de bordures fleuries, le banc propre, les deux balançoires intactes. Toutefois, ce ne furent pas ces choses mais la vision de l'étang qui provoqua l'émerveillement d'Harry. L'enfant resta alors enchanté par le petit étang où des cygnes sillonnaient l'étendue d'eau parsemée de nénuphars.

De son coté, Severus ne put s'empêcher de sentir légèrement troublé par la vision de son petit paradis à Lily et lui. A l'origine ce coin du parc était aussi mal entretenu que le reste mais Severus avait « emprunté » la baguette de sa mère pour le nettoyer malgré les scrupules de Lily puisque les mineurs n'étaient pas censés faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard. Toutefois, Severus lui avait expliqué que sa mère se moquait de ces règles puisque son propre père lui avait également fourni une vieille baguette de sa grand-mère pour qu'elle puisse s'entraîner bien avant son entrée à Poudlard et ce sans se faire repérer puisque le Ministère croyait qu'il s'agissait des sortilèges de Mrs Prince et non sa petite fille Eileen...

Rogue avait également affirmé que sa mère ne se servait plus de sa baguette donc la sorcière la lui laissait sans problèmes du moment qu'il ne s'en prenait pas à son père, ni ne se faisait attraper. Severus avait ainsi profité de la négligence d'Eileen pour se créer un refuge où il pouvait échapper aux moqueries des petits moldus du voisinage dont Pétunia ou aux coups de son père. A présent, il pouvait aussi y retrouver Lily. Cette dernière resta favorablement impressionnée par la vision de Severus en train de manipuler la baguette de sa mère même si elle-même refusa de l'essayer.

Au début, le petit garçon fou amoureux lançait des sorts maladroits mais il finit par s'améliorer avant de crée son petit havre de paix pour sa Lily. Tous deux purent ainsi profiter du petit étang en paix ainsi que de la balançoire cassée jetée par des voisins des Evans mais récupérée en douce par les deux gamins. Ils l'avaient ensuite installé dans LEUR coin avant de se balancer ensemble. Parfois, Severus quittait son propre siège pour pousser sa jolie Lily qui lui souriait alors tendrement et rêvait de s'envoler avec lui jusqu'à la lune ou Poudlard.

Les deux adolescents revinrent ensuite dans leur petit paradis chaque été durant leurs vacances. Lily aimait toujours autant la vieille balançoire donc Severus continuait de la pousser tout en espérant la voir lui accorder un sourire. Malheureusement, son havre de paix finit par devenir son lieu de réclusion après la rupture de son amitié avec Lily. Au début, Severus furieux avait ravagé les lieux mais c'est alors que sa mère l'avait vraiment pris par surprise pour la première fois de sa vie en revenant le lendemain afin de tout réparer. Ainsi, Severus était resté stupéfait par la vision de son refuge de nouveau immaculé puis sa mère était sortie des fourrés pour lui ordonner de ne plus saccager cet endroit.

Face à la stupeur de son fils, la sorcière affirma ne plus faire de magie depuis longtemps mais elle connaissait le secret de Severus donc elle se rendait souvent dans ce coin durant l'année quand elle voulait un peu de répit loin de Tobias. Aussi, Eileen refusait de voir cet endroit perdre son charme donc la sorcière avait lancé plusieurs sortilèges pour garantir qu'aucun intrus ne puisse saccager les lieux. Severus abasourdi avait alors tenté de convaincre sa mère d'utiliser de nouveau sa baguette pour chasser Tobias de leur vie. Face à son refus, l'adolescent chercha à la convaincre de retourner enfin chez les sorciers mais Eileen affirma rester à Cokeworth pour toujours puisqu'elle n'existait plus chez les Prince…

Severus n'avait plus rien dit avant d'améliorer les sortilèges de sa mère. Ainsi, les animaux connaissaient cet endroit et venaient s'y réfugier mais les humains n'y étaient plus admis hormis ceux dont Severus tolérait la présence. Les fleurs restèrent figées dans leur splendeur tout comme le reste de la végétation mais Rogue n'était plus revenu dans cet endroit depuis la mort de Lily. Le sorcier poussa un léger soupir puis il chassa ses pensées à la vue du petit Dursley en train de s'approcher de l'étang pour admirer les cygnes de plus près. Le sorcier le rejoignit avant de répondre aux question de l'enfant :

« _ Vous veniez souvent ici avec Lily ?

\- Oui tous les jours quand nous n'étions pas à Poudlard. Répondit Rogue.

\- Cet endroit est magique. Affirma Harry.

\- J'ai lancé des sortilèges c'est vrai mais plus personne n'y fait de magie depuis longtemps. Contesta Rogue.

\- Je ne parlais pas de cette magie là Professeur Rogue mais du fait que c'est très joli. Avoua Harry d'un ton candide.

\- Cet endroit vous plaît ? Demanda Rogue.

\- Oh oui c'est comme dans les beaux livres d'images : on dirait un conte de fée, c'est magique ! Affirma de nouveau Harry.

\- Je pense que vous voulez dire féerique. Corrigea Severus.

\- Oui c'est ça. C'est vous qui avez fait ça avec Lily ? Interrogea Lily.

\- J'ai arrangé cet endroit pour Lily et moi. Révéla Severus.

\- Wow c'est beau de faire ça pour quelqu'un qu'on aime beaucoup ! S'exclama Harry touché par l'attention dont Severus avait fait preuve pour Lily.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est beau comme vous dites mais j'étais content de le faire. Répondit Rogue.

\- Lily aimait beaucoup venir ici non ?

\- Oui mais elle n'est plus venue après qu'on se soit fâchés. Expliqua Severus le plus simplement possible.

\- C'est vraiment bête: Lily était trop têtue. Elle vous a perdu et ce joli coin aussi. Estima Harry sincèrement surpris par le choix de sa génitrice. _ »

XXXX

En effet, le petit garçon ne connaissait pas grand-chose à l'amour des adultes mais il voyait son père Vernon s'occuper de leur jardin à Privet Drive pour faire plaisir à sa maman Pétunia. Vernon avait aussi tondu la pelouse de la maison des Evans et puis Harry avait vu Ridge porter des fleurs de son jardin à Marge lors de leur premier rendez-vous mais aussi hier quand Archibald l'avait porté ici en compagnie de sa femme désireuse de voir Robert-Bruce. A présent, Harry estimait que les hommes qui cultivaient des jardins pour leurs dames étaient très amoureux d'elles. L'enfant ne se voyait pas offrir des fleurs à une fille pour l'instant mais il estimait que ce genre de chose était très important. Aussi, il ne comprenait donc pas comment Lily avait pu délaisser Severus très amoureux au point de lui faire un si beau petit paradis pour un type comme James Potter.

Severus Rogue abasourdi s'efforça de rester impassible, néanmoins il était resté stupéfait par les propos simples mais sincères du gamin. Le sorcier tenta de se reprendre et lança quelques mots pour se donner contenance.

« _Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de gentil mais de très méchant alors. Rétorqua Severus.

\- Non vous n'étiez pas méchant mais perdu. Répliqua Harry.

\- Que voulez vous dire par perdu ? Interrogea Rogue surpris.

\- Un vrai méchant est méchant tout le temps : il a le cœur tout noir comme la méchante reine de Blanche-Neige. Une personne peut devenir méchante un moment si elle est triste à cause des gens qui lui ont fait du mal mais elle finit par redevenir gentille comme mon papa et ma maman. Expliqua Harry.

\- Et qui vous dit que je suis redevenu gentil ? Demanda Rogue.

\- Parce que seul un gentil fait de la magie pour tenir ce coin aussi beau même quand la dame n'est plus là. Répliqua Harry.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi surprenant Mr Dursley. Confessa Rogue toujours surpris par les réponses du gamin.

\- Je ne sais pas Professeur Rogue, je dis juste ce que je pense c'est tout. Avoua l'enfant d'un ton candide.

\- Vous avez une innocence vraiment exceptionnelle donc j'espère que la vie ne vous l'enlèvera pas quand vous serez plus grand. _ »

L'enfant continua de poser des questions sur le lieu sans se soucier du baby-quidditch ou des jouets portés par Pansy.

* * *

En revanche, Dudley et Robert-Bruce s'amusaient énormément avec Vernon ainsi que Pansy. Les deux cousins avaient montré aux Dursley comment utiliser les poignées qui permettaient d'actionner les joueurs de quidditch assis sur leurs balais. Vernon estimait que c'était plus ou moins similaire au baby-foot même si la balle était un souaffle et trois anneaux formaient les buts. Il observait aussi une tige en bois positionnée au-dessus du jeu et qui relâcherait une mini reproduction d'un vif d'or à tout moment. Vernon était cependant rassuré par les affirmations de Pansy sur le fait que ce vif d'or ne pouvait pas s'éloigner du baby-quidditch car il était relié à la tige par un fil contrairement aux véritables vifs d'or.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était plongée dans un livre sur les sorciers écossais puisque le petit groupe s'y rendrait d'ici peu. Au bout d'un moment, elle sourit à Pansy qui s'était lassée du jeu et vint la rejoindre avant d'insister pour lui montrer ses poupées. Hermione les trouva extrêmement belles que ce soit les figurines asiatiques ou leurs consœurs vêtues à la mode sorcière.

Ensuite, la petite moldue curieuse observa une espèce de pâte à modeler spéciale d'après Pansy. En son for intérieur, Hermione estima que cela ressemblait à celle de Play-doh, néanmoins, elle reconnut s'être trompée au moment où Pansy coupa plusieurs morceaux avant de les déposer sur plusieurs objets et même une plante. Dudley curieux s'aperçut du phénomène puis il cessa de jouer un instant pour l'observer. Le petit garçon finit par prendre la parole :

« _ Mais ta pâte à modeler prendre la couleur des trucs sur lesquels tu l'as posé ! Constata Dudley surpris.

\- Oui : c'est ça qui est amusant ! Affirma Pansy.

\- En plus c'est bon à manger ! Renchérit Robert avant de saisir un morceau de pâte à modeler.

\- Tu en es certain Robert ? Interrogea Vernon inquiet.

\- Oui Mr Dursley c'est mangeable donc ma Maman nous en achète souvent à mes frères et moi car on adore ça. Confirma Pansy.

\- C'est bon ? Demanda Dudley curieux.

\- Oui mais Maman m'a fait promettre de ne manger que la pâte que j'ai posé sur des trucs propres. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Robert tu ne devais pas manger cette pâte alors car elle était sur l'arrosoir ! Le taquina Hermione.

\- C'est pas grave, je crains rien ! Affirma le petit garçon avant de chercher le reste.

\- T'es un glouton Robert. Plaisanta Pansy.

\- Mais non, bon donne moi le dernier morceau s'il te plaît. Tenta Robert à la vue d'un résidu de pâte dans le pot.

\- Non c'est à moi. Dit Pansy.

\- Tu veux vraiment tout manger tout seule ? Demanda le petit garçon.

\- Bon on le partage en cinq ou en six si Mr Dursley en veut. Proposa Pansy.

\- Non merci les enfants mangez tranquille. Dit Vernon.

\- Mais pourquoi tu coupe la pâte en cinq morceaux ? S'étonna Robert.

\- Le dernier morceau c'est pour Harry. Dit Pansy.

\- Ah.

\- Au fait vous voulez manger un morceau de votre peau aussi ? Demanda Pansy amusée.

\- Hein ? Je ne veux pas me manger, ni manger Dudley ou Hermione ! Protesta son cousin surpris.

\- Elle plaisante Robert. Intervint Hermione hilare.

\- Attends je vous montre un truc. Dit Pansy avant de poser un morceau de pâte sur la joue d'Hermione, un autre sur celle de Dudley, de Robert puis sur la sienne._ »

Hermione nota aussitôt que chaque morceau prit la teinte de la peau des enfants. La fillette finit par lever la pâte de sa propre joue avant de rester surprise par l'absence de taches similaires à ses taches de rousseur. Pansy expliqua que la pâte ne pouvait pas prendre de nombreuses couleurs, ni relever de telles subtilités. Aussi, le composant avait pris seulement la teinte de la couleur de peau. Ensuite, Robert conclut la conversation en posant sa bouche sur la joue de la fillette pour manger la pâte mais aussi en profiter l'embrasser sans risquer de choquer l'adulte puisque le baiser n'était pas sur les lèvres.

* * *

Entre-temps, Harry s'était intéressé à la balançoire puis Severus lui avait révélé que Lily l'adorait. A la fin, le petit garçon s'était assis dessus avant de s'amuser tout en se poussant tout seul. Toutefois, Severus ne put s'empêcher de noter la lueur joyeuse dans ses yeux verts et estima qu'il l'avait reprise de Lily. Aussi, le sorcier perdit un peu de sa froideur habituelle avant de s'approcher de l'enfant. Malgré son rejet habituel des contacts physiques, Severus finit par poser ses mains légèrement tremblantes sur le dos d'Harry avant de pousser doucement l'enfant. Le petit garçon se mit à rire sans se douter que Severus avait l'impression d'entendre le rire de Lily. Au bout d'un moment, Harry finit cependant par se tourner vers Rogue avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Cet endroit est trop beau pour rester seulement à vous ou à moi.

\- Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Rogue pas du tout habitué à partager quelque chose avec les autres et encore moins son ancien refuge.

\- C'est trop joli pour rester caché et puis personne n'y vient quand vous n'êtes pas là. Expliqua Harry.

\- Il faut vraiment le partager avec les autres ? Interrogea Rogue abasourdi.

\- Maman dit que les belles choses sont faites pour être montrées : elle appelle ça le plaisir des yeux.

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas que les gens ruinent cet endroit. Répliqua Rogue.

\- Ils ne casseront rien si vous mettez des bons sorts pour tout protéger. Insista Harry avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

\- Mm…

\- Professeur Rogue vous n'êtes pas méchant, ni comme le Géant Égoïste. Reprit Harry.

\- Depuis quand vous connaissez les géants ? S'étonna Severus.

\- Maman Pétunia nous a raconté l'histoire de ce géant dans l'un des livres de contes. Dévoila Harry

\- Ah vous parlez d'un conte moldu. Réalisa Severus.

\- Oui un géant revient chez lui après sept ans et il trouve des enfants son jardin. Ce géant ne veut pas d'eux et les chasse parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'ils fassent du mal à son jardin ou touche ses fruits. Raconta Harry.

-…

\- Ensuite, le géant construit un mur et met un panneau pour que les enfants n'entrent pas mais il finit par se demander pourquoi l'hiver ne s'en va pas de son jardin. En fait le printemps ne revient pas parce que le géant a chassé les enfants. Expliqua Harry en reprenant son récit.

\- Et que se passe-t-il ensuite ? Interrogea Rogue.

\- Un jour le géant entend les oiseaux puis il voit les enfants en train de jouer dans son jardin et le géant comprend que les enfants amènent le printemps avec eux. Résuma Harry.

\- Et comment ça finit ?

\- Le géant aime bien un enfant spécial pour lui mais ce petit garçon ne revient pas. Le géant décide de faire jouer les enfants tous les soirs dans son jardin et il espère son retour mais le géant ne revoit pas cet enfant avant très très longtemps. Ensuite, le petit garçon revient quand le géant est très vieux et il l'emmène dans son jardin qui s'appelle Paradis. Révéla Harry.

\- Mm, je comprends.

\- Je sais que Lily est au Paradis dans le ciel mais je crois qu'elle aimerait voir des enfants rire encore dans votre joli coin. Estima Harry.

\- Sinon ce joli coin va finir connaître seulement l'hiver et la tristesse quand je ne suis pas là c'est ça ? Demanda Rogue de manière simpliste car le sorcier était conscient que cet endroit n'existait pas dans l'esprit des gens. Il venait également de réaliser que ce petit havre de paix serait ensuite définitivement oublié après sa mort si nul n'en connaissait l'existence à part lui ou le petit Dursley.

\- Je crois que oui. Maman dit qu'il faut savoir s'ouvrir aux gens sinon on reste triste et en plein hiver comme le Géant égoïste. Déclara Harry.

\- ...

\- Vous pourriez lancer des sorts pour que les gens puissent regarder les fleurs, les animaux, jouer avec la balançoire mais sans rien casser et sans jeter des trucs par terre. Tenta Harry.

\- Mm, je vais réfléchir. Concéda Severus qui se demanda s'il était prêt à ouvrir son coin aux autres à part le fils de Lily._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire la partie sur Severus et Harry car je souhaitais quelque chose de réaliste et non la noyer sous des tonnes de bons sentiments ou les kleenex. Severus n'est pas un sentimental donc je ne l'imagine pas se ramollir en deux-trois mouvements. **_

_**Enfin, je voulais aussi montrer ce qui se passe dans le monde des sorciers en parallèle à la vie tranquille d'Harry.**_

_**Bon je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi et à bientôt. **_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour mon retard monstre puisqu'on est en mai et le précédent chapitre date du 28 février. Certains lecteurs suivent mes autres fictions et ils ont du penser que je privilégiais les autres. Toutefois, la fiction Merci Harry est très particulière à mes yeux: les passages clés sont déjà établis dans une note mais pas le reste donc j'écris un chapitre quand c'est le "bon moment" sinon ça se ressent dans l'écriture.**_

_**J'ai remercié par MP tous les reviewers inscrits sur le forum sauf Luffynette qui a écrit une review aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 39 mais le site ne me permet pas de la voir ou de lui répondre directement (j'ai vu la review seulement sur mon email Luffynette donc je m'excuse si je ne t'ai pas répondu par MP). Le site a manifestement des problèmes pour les reviews postées hier et aujourd'hui car elles ne se voient pas sur le site. J'espère que ce sera vite réglé.**_

_**En tout cas, merci aussi à Ary et Guest: Ary, l'innocence d'Harry est l'une de ses grandes qualités qui ne se démentira probablement pas, même si, elle sera probablement un peu émoussée à l'adolescence. Donc il conservera une certaine bonté mais il apprendra aussi à se méfier de certains et à faire face à des "ennemis" à Poudlard. Par contre, je t'avoue ne pas avoir une idée précise sur le nombre de chapitres. Il y aura bientôt la fête de Robert-Bruce où Harry aura l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres personnes puis les cas de Regulus et Sirius Black seront également évoqués avant l'ellipse temporelle. **_

_**Guest comme toujours tu analyse parfaitement chaque situation et personnages donc tu m'impressionne toujours autant et c'est un plaisir de te lire. Pour ce qui est des couples, j'avoue ne pas les avoir encore défini et en plus ils pourraient souvent changer à Poudlard car c'est bien connu que les ados sortent ensemble, cassent, se mettent avec un autre, cassent et recassent. Bon ils ne sont pas tous comme ça mais disons que leurs amourettes ne durent pas forcément pour la vie. Il pourrait fort bien y avoir des couples gays ou bi. Toutefois,la majorité des couples sont hétéro dans mes fictions car j'aime beaucoup les romans d'amour avec les héroïnes et le prince par toujours charmant . En fait, je n'avais jamais écrit sur des couples gays avant Adrian et Dennis dans La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent puis Greg et Adrian dans La Psychomagie. **_

_**Dans Merci Harry, je pense que les couples se feront au feeling selon l'écriture ou les situations donc les personnages bi seront peut-être présents. Après tout, je les trouve crédible puisque beaucoup d'ados se cherchent à l'adolescence. Certains sont vraiment bi et d'autres non donc ils finissent par déterminer leur identité après avoir compris ce qu'ils veulent. Maintenant comme je disais, les couples se feront au feeling (j'ai plusieurs couples possibles à l'esprit car d'autres ados entreront dans la danse à Poudlard ou avant). La fin de la fiction est déjà établie mais pas les couples alors il pourrait fort bien y avoir des surprises dans l'épilogue (il n'aura pas lieu avant un moment lol donc il y aura eu probablement plusieurs couples avant le final). **_

_**Enfin, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous s'interrogent sur la nature de Pansy: est-elle une sorcière ou pas ? Je ne peux pas vous répondre, même si, certains ont deviné certaines choses. En fait, on ne le saura pas encore avant un bon moment mais ce fait servira à Harry pour comprendre beaucoup de choses sur le monde sorcier et son fonctionnement. **_

_**D'ailleurs, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui évoque Harry seulement un tout petit peu avant de laisser la place aux époux Parkinson qui vont prendre plusieurs décisions au sujet du futur de Pansy. **_

_**Ps: je ne l'ai pas cité dans mes sources dans le chapitre précédent mais le Géant Égoïste est une histoire d'Oscar Wilde.**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le petit Harry contempla la maison de ses grands parents pour la dernière fois cet été puisque les Dursley partaient pour l'Écosse aujourd'hui. Le petit garçon était partagé entre son envie de vivre de nouvelles aventures et son chagrin à l'idée de quitter le professeur Rogue par ailleurs surpris par l'affliction sincère du gamin. A la fin, Severus finit par intervenir pour ne pas laisser l'enfant gâcher ses propres vacances à cause de son chagrin :

« _ Allons Mr Dursley, ne soyez pas aussi préoccupé : vous verrez que l'Écosse est un beau pays et vous profiterez de votre séjour pour apprendre des tas de choses . Dit le professeur.

\- Oui mais je ne vous verrais pas Professeur. Protesta Harry inquiet.

\- Nous pourrons nous revoir plus tard. Répondit Rogue d'un ton calme tout en dissimulant sa profonde surprise face à l'attachement de l'enfant.

\- Quand ça : je ne veux pas attendre ma rentrée à Poudlard, ni l'année prochaine pour vous revoir ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je viendrais vous voir chez vous à _Privet Drive_ durant l'année scolaire. Décida le professeur.

\- C'est vrai Mr Rogue : vous viendrez ? Voulut s'assurer l'enfant.

\- Sachez Mr Dursley que je ne fais pas de promesses à la légère car je les tiens toujours. Affirma Rogue d'un ton sérieux.

\- Alors on se reverra bientôt hein ?

\- Oui et maintenant montez à bord du camping-car car tout le monde vous attend. Insista Rogue partagé entre la stupeur et un sentiment inconnu face à cet enfant si particulier. _ »

Harry acquiesça et retrouva sa joie de vivre avant d'enlacer le professeur quelques secondes puis il accepta enfin de monter à bord après avoir également salué Pansy ainsi que sa mère. Les deux sorciers saluèrent les passagers du camping-car en compagnie de la fillette qui affirma à ses amis les revoir au moment de la fête de Robert-Bruce . Harry leur fit de grands gestes quelques minutes avant de finir par se tourner vers les autres après la disparition de ses trois amis de son champs de vision.

Quelques heures plus tard, les Dursley attirèrent l'attention des enfants pour leur montrer le passage symbolique de la frontière entre l'Angleterre et l'Écosse. Les deux petits frères ou encore Hermione s'agglutinèrent aussitôt aux vitres afin de contempler les lieux pendant que Robert-Bruce songeait à sa chère Pansy. Il finit cependant par chasser ses pensées avant de s'esclaffer face au dépit de ses amis un peu déçus de ne pas voir de nombreux écossais en kilt. L'enfant hilare affirma alors que les moldus ou les sorciers n'en portaient pas toujours car ce n'était pas vraiment pratique pour aller travailler. D'ailleurs, son père ou son oncle n'auraient jamais songé à travailler en kilt à la brasserie eux non plus.

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là en Angleterre, Patrick Parkinson observa sa femme qui était revenue à la boutique après avoir d'abord accompagné Pansy saluer Robert-Bruce et leurs amis à Cokeworth avant de la déposer chez les Nott. Effectivement, le sorcier était maintenant au courant des visites de sa femme là-bas après avoir contrôlé les tickets de caisse des achats effectués par la sorcière l'autre jour. Patrick surpris s'était alors interrogé sur le choix de sa femme d'effectuer ses achats dans cette ville inconnue et non à Londres ou à Inverness puisque Nalaa vivait à Aviemore située près de cette ville écossaise. Aussi, Naraantuya s'était justifiée en expliquant que Nalaa se rendait tous les jours dans cette ville grâce à Archibald afin de voir Robert-Bruce qui séjournait là-bas en compagnie des Dursley.

Ainsi, Naraantuya les avait accompagné pour que Pansy puisse voir Robert-Bruce avant de rencontrer les deux petits neveux sorciers de Marge Dursley l_a fiancée de Ridge_. Elle lui avait également révélé sa rencontre fortuite avec Rogue là-bas mais Patrick ne se souciait pas de ce type puisque c'était manifestement un ami des Dursley même s'il restait discret car il ne voulait pas rencontrer les Mac Kintosh durant leurs visites. De plus, le sorcier était un client de confiance du magasin et Patrick était conscient que sa femme ou Rogue ne nourrissaient aucun intérêt particulier l'un envers l'autre.

Parkinson s'était donc rapidement tranquillisé puisque Naraantuya s'était rendue à Cokeworth avec sa sœur puis elles en avaient profité pour faire leurs emplettes dans les magasins de cette ville. Les jours suivants, Patrick n'avait rien dit de particulier sur le fait que Pansy se rendait à Cokeworth parfois pour voir Robert-Bruce. Par contre, il ne se doutait pas des activités de la petite fille en compagnie de Severus Rogue.

En revanche, le sorcier soucieux notait la prise de distance progressive de la part de sa fille de plus en plus silencieuse à la maison. Ses frères ne l'embêtaient plus, néanmoins, une fracture semblait s'être crée entre les membres de la petite fratrie auparavant bien plus liée quand nul ne se doutait encore de la nature de la cadette. A présent, Pansy restait dans son coin quand elle restait au domicile familial et elle ne voyait pas l'heure de sortir pour aller chez Théodore ou à Cokeworth auprès de Robert-Bruce d'après Naraantuya.

En son for intérieur, Patrick comprenait la colère de Pansy contrainte de partir pour ne pas ruiner leur famille, néanmoins, le sorcier était conscient de la nécessité de son sacrifice, sinon, toute la famille serait mise au ban de la société par sa faute. L'éloignement de Pansy sauverait donc le magasin mais surtout l'équilibre de ses trois frères puisqu'ils ne seraient pas marginalisés par les autres sorciers si la petite cracmolle était soi-disant morte.

Enfin, Parkinson estimait également que sa fille serait bien mieux chez les moldus qui lui apprendraient un métier. En revanche, le sorcier était terrorisé à l'idée du sort de Pansy si elle restait dans leur monde. Parkinson estimait que ses fils n'étaient pas des monstres mais il ne savait pas comment les choses tourneraient après sa mort si les garçons voulaient effacer le souvenir de leur sœur cracmolle au cas où Pansy était restée auprès d'eux sans se soucier du fait que sa présence avait ruiné la famille.

Effectivement, Patrick s'était renseigné un peu partout puis il avait appris que la loi permettait aux sorciers d'exclure un frère ou une sœur cracmol de la succession parentale, même si, les parents avaient laissé un testament en faveur des cracmols. Or, Patrick horrifié ne voulait absolument pas imaginer sa fille chassée par ses frères si ces derniers la tenaient responsables de leurs malheurs. Le sorcier s'était aussi mis à faire des cauchemars sur son enfant en train de mendier ou faire le trottoir dans l'Allée des Embrumes après avoir appris par hasard que les prostituées de l'allée ou du bordel adjacent étaient pratiquement toutes des cracmolles abandonnées dans cet endroit et non à un orphelinat...

Patrick chassa ses pensées puis il poussa un soupir en se demandant si Pansy ne finirait par le haïr un jour, néanmoins, il espérait bien limiter les dégâts en proposant à son épouse de suivre le conseil de Michael Prewett. Après tout, la fillette ne se sentirait peut-être pas rejetée si Daddy la plaçait dans une maison avec une nounou avant d'aller la voir de temps en temps ? Il finit par se décider et proposa à sa femme de rester déjeuner à la boutique afin de discuter entre eux de Pansy sans les enfants au milieu. La sorcière fit donc avertir l'elfe de maison qui leur enverrait leur repas ici et s'occuperait de leurs fils puis les Nott. Saturnus en profita aussitôt pour garder la fillette chez lui toute la journée car le sorcier était conscient que la présence de la fillette faisait beaucoup de bien à Théodore.

Ensuite, Naraantuya s'éclipsa un instant à la salle de bains sous le prétexte de se laver les mains avant le repas puis elle envoya discrètement un Patronus à Severus Rogue pour justifier l'absence de sa fille qui ne pourrait donc pas se rendre chez lui cet après-midi. Après avoir écouté le patronus, Severus curieux se demanda ce que cet idiot de Parkinson avait en tête puis il reprit la préparation de sa potion.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Naraantuya prit place en face de son mari avant de picorer machinalement dans son assiette en attendant qu'il se décide à prendre la parole :

« _ Naraantuya tu étais sérieuse quand tu disais vouloir louer ou acheter une maison à Pansy et l'envoyer dans une école moldue normale au lieu d'aller en pension ?

\- Oui : notre fille ne se sentirait pas abandonnée par nous, ni mise en prison dans un pensionnat qui ressemble à une espèce d'orphelinat à ses yeux. Répondit Naraantuya surprise par la demande de son mari, néanmoins, elle était décidée à tirer parti de ses scrupules afin de pouvoir emmener Pansy près de chez Rogue en toute tranquillité au lieu de devoir garder un tel secret pendant des années ou faire payer à son mari des frais inutiles au pensionnat.

\- L'établissement n'est pas une prison, ni un orphelinat mais un pensionnat très bien tenu d'après ce que j'ai compris. Protesta Patrick.

\- Oui mais Pansy se sent rejetée puisque tu vas la déclarer morte aux yeux des gens après l'avoir envoyée là-bas.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'agirais pas ainsi si je pouvais l'éviter mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Dit Patrick avant de pousser un soupir.

\- On a toujours le choix. Modéra Naraantuya.

\- Non pas toujours : nous ne pouvons pas garder Pansy à la maison, sinon, nos fils seront marginalisés par les autres puis ils ne pourront jamais se marier plus tard. Naraa tu ne peux pas contester mes propos car tu n'as rencontré personne disposé à t'épouser avant notre rencontre.

\- Je ne t'ai pas épousé par désespoir non plus Patrick : mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée ! Je ne me suis pas jetée sur toi quand tu as commencé à me draguer ! Protesta Naraantuya vexée.

\- Oui je le sais : tu ne t'es pas jetée dans mes bras comme si j'étais ton sauveur ou autre. J'ai du te courtiser puis nous sommes tombés amoureux donc j'ai conscience que tu ne m'aurais pas suivi en Angleterre si tu ne tenais pas à moi. L'apaisa Patrick.

\- Exact : je t'ai suivi parce que je t'aimais et pas seulement pour avoir un mari. En plus, j'ai perdu beaucoup de choses après mon départ de la Mongolie donc c'est vraiment pour toi que je suis partie de chez moi. Insista Naraantuya.

\- Oui je sais que la Mongolie te manque.

\- Il n'y a pas que la Mongolie qui me manque. Dit Naraantuya.

\- Que te manque-t-il d'autre ? Demanda Patrick Parkinson.

\- Mon petit frère Bataji pour commencer mais aussi mon métier.

\- Hein les potions te manquent ? S'étonna Patrick tombé des nues.

\- Oui, je regrette de ne pas avoir repris mon métier et continuer ma formation ici pour passer enfin ma maîtrise. Confessa Naraantuya.

\- Mais Naraa tu étais contente au magasin quand tu es arrivée ! Protesta Patrick surpris.

\- Oui j'étais contente mais je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai envie de retrouver un laboratoire et puis tu sais très bien pourquoi je n'ai pas fini ma maîtrise. C'est très frustrant pour moi.

\- Tu aurais du me le dire Naraa : nous aurions tenté de trouver une solution quand tu as fini par maîtriser l'anglais. Répliqua Patrick.

\- A l'époque nous n'avions pas encore d'elfe de maison Pat donc qui m'aurait gardé Patrick junior et qui se serait occupé de ta mère? Répliqua Naraantuya car sa belle-sœur Patricia cherchait alors un mari au lieu de veiller sur Mrs Parkinson senior.

\- Ma mère n'a pas fait exprès de tomber malade. Rétorqua Patrick surpris.

\- Je sais et je ne lui en veux absolument pas : je me suis donc occupée d'elle sans problèmes. De plus, c'était une personne vraiment gentille donc elle me manque à moi aussi. Assura Naraantuya sincère.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Naraa : je pensais que tu étais contente ainsi. Dit son mari abasourdi.

\- Oui je l'étais tant que nous n'avions pas des problèmes avec Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce que Pansy a à avoir avec tes potions ? S'étonna Patrick.

\- J'ai l'impression de me revoir en elle Pat. Commença son épouse.

\- Ah.

\- Je voulais déjà faire des potions à son âge et je suis devenue potioniste avant d'abandonner ma maîtrise pour m'occuper de mon petit frère. Notre fille a manifestement de plus grandes capacité que moi et elle n'a pas d'enfants à s'occuper mais Pansy ne pourra pas passer sa maîtrise. Ma fille rêve de devenir maîtresse des potions mais des règlements stupides l'empêcheront d'entrer dans la corporation alors que moi j'ai gâché ma chance en ne reprenant pas ma formation. Regretta Naraantuya.

\- Pansy ne pourra jamais intégrer la corporation mais nous pouvons te chercher un maître si tu veux reprendre ta formation. Proposa Patrick pour consoler sa femme.

\- Et qui t'aiderait au magasin ?

\- Je pourrai m'en occuper seul vu la rareté de nos clients en ce moment. Après tout, nous pourrions ainsi avoir une seconde source de revenus, ce qui ne serait pas plus mal vu notre situation. Répondit Patrick.

\- Nous ne sommes pas sur la paille Patrick et puis nous avons encore des économies.

\- Oui mais cela ne durera pas toute notre vie si les clients ne reviennent pas. Précisa Patrick lucide.

\- Ils reviendront quand tu auras placé Pansy donc tu retrouveras ta petite vie tranquille tout comme les garçons mais moi je serais seule.

\- Eh : nous sommes là les garçons ET moi. Protesta doucement Patrick.

\- Nos fils sont contents ici donc ils oublieront rapidement leur sœur une fois le problème réglé. Par contre, moi je suis considérée comme une étrangère ou encore l_'Asiatique qui a porté la maladie cracmolle chez les Parkinson_. Or seule ma fille se fout de ces choses et m'aime sans se soucier du reste.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ta faute, ni celle de Pansy si elle est comme ça, sinon tout nos gosses seraient cracmols si cela dépendait seulement de tes gènes. Enfin, je t'aime moi aussi ! S'exclama Patrick.

\- Vas le dire à ta sœur ou à ton père au lieu de courber l'échine devant eux au point de ne pas me soutenir ! Rétorqua Naraantuya.

\- Parce que je ne te soutiens pas selon toi ? Rétorqua Patrick.

\- Pat : je sais que tu ne peux rien faire contre les Malefoy sinon ils nous causeront de graves ennuis donc je ne veux pas te voir t'en prendre à eux. Par contre, je suis déçue du fait que tu ne me défends pas contre ta famille.

\- Quoi, je ne te défends pas ? S'insurgea Patrick.

\- Tu écoutes ta sœur et ton père au point de les laisser dire qu'ils viendront chez nous pour surveiller Pansy si elle revenait à la maison pour les fêtes. Je ne me sens donc pas soutenue puisque ta famille veut m'imposer ses volontés jusque chez nous. Décréta Naraantuya afin de titiller l'amour propre de son mari et l'inciter à mettre le holà aux prétentions de sa sœur ainsi que de son père.

\- Je les laisse dire ce qu'ils veulent pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille mais cela ne signifie pas que je les écoute ou qu'ils pourront régenter notre maison et nous commander. Expliqua Patrick surpris.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Ton père et ta sœur ont commencé à venir chez nous sans s'annoncer, ni même frapper à la porte avant d'entrer. Je n'aime pas ça Patrick et tu sais très bien que toi-même tu ne tolérerais pas une telle chose si c'était Bataji qui agissait ainsi. Rétorqua gentiment Naraantuya pour remettre les pendules à l'heure mais sans braquer son mari par une attitude agressive.

\- Mm, je comprends ce que tu veux dire donc je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne débarquent plus à l'improviste. Par contre, je ne savais pas qu'ils disaient ces choses sur toi ! Assura Patrick sincère et aussitôt excédé par les propos de sa propre famille sur sa femme.

\- Je t'assure qu'ils le font: pire encore, ils regrettent que tu n'aie pas épousé cette Mélanie Bullstrode à ma place ! Je me sens mal en entendant ces choses. Insista son épouse sincère.

\- Je me fous de Bullstrode: ce n'est pas une femme mais un Détraqueur: aucun type ne veut d'elle à cause de son caractère. Elle sucerait toute la joie de vivre de son mari si un fou acceptait dé l'épouser ! Protesta Patrick.

\- C'est une vraie sang-pure qui appartient au registre des sang-purs donc ton père pleure la belle-fille de ses rêves et ta sœur celle qui aurait du devenir sa belle-sœur.

\- Je vais régler ça une bonne fois pour toute Naraantuya donc mon père et ma sœur cesseront de raconter des âneries._ Promit Patrick._ Maintenant, changeons de sujet car je voudrais te parler d'une personne qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses au sujet des cracmols et du futur de Pansy. Reprit le sorcier.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai discuté avec un cracmol qui s'appelle Michael Prewett. Révéla le sorcier._ »

* * *

Patrick commença son récit tout en captant l'attention de sa femme qui en apprenait un peu plus sur les cracmols britanniques grâce à son récit. Naraantuya abasourdie plaignit ensuite la petite Mafalda Prewett probablement tourmentée par sa peine face à l'attitude de sa mère ou ses frères manifestement jaloux. Patrick avoua avoir effectué des recherches sur les couples « mixtes » formés par un moldu et un sorcier. Il expliqua ensuite à son épouse que certains conjoints acceptaient la magie et envoyaient même leurs enfants sorciers à Poudlard mais d'autres refusaient ces choses avant de divorcer puisque la répudiation s'appelait divorce chez les moldus. Patrick confessa donc son inquiétude au sujet de leur fille :

« _ Naraa, tu sais que je me fous de la pureté du sang donc je n'ai rien de particulier contre les sorciers sangs-mêlés, les nés moldus ou les moldus tout court, même si, ces derniers me font peur. Commença Patrick.

\- Oui je sais. Répondit sa femme.

\- Toutefois, je ne souhaite pas voir Pansy divorcée et ses enfants répudiés par un moldu si les gamins font de la magie. Avoua Patrick.

\- Nul ne sait si le futur mari de Pansy sera un sorcier, un cracmol ou un moldu à moins qu'elle ne finisse par épouser Robert, néanmoins, rien ne peut nous assurer qu'ils seront encore amoureux plus tard. Dit Naraantuya.

\- Ce gamin est un sorcier et tu sais qu'il va à aller à Poudlard pendant que notre fille sera chez les moldus donc ils ne se verront pratiquement plus hormis durant les vacances scolaires. Aussi, je pense qu'ils finiront par s'intéresser à d'autres personnes. Estima Patrick.

\- Nalaa rêve encore de marier nos deux enfants car ma jumelle pense que Robert-Bruce pourra avoir des petites amies à Poudlard mais il ne trouvera pas d'épouses chez les sorciers à cause d'elle. Toutefois, j'avoue avoir des doutes comme toi maintenant. Confessa Naraantuya.

\- Tu vois: le petit Robert-Bruce n'est pas un fiancé fiable car son père ne nous a donné aucune garantie. Claironna Patrick.

\- Pat : tu ne voudrais quand même pas obliger Archibald à effectuer un serment inviolable pour que Robert-Bruce épouse Pansy plus tard ? Nous ne pouvons pas influencer la vie d'un homme, ni de ces deux enfants sur ces choses. Je refuse de les forcer à rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies si ce n'est pas leur souhait ! Protesta sa femme.

\- Non bien entendu, je ne pensais pas à forcer qui que ce soit à épouser notre fille et encore moins à cause d'un serment inviolable. La rassura Patrick.

\- Bon, je suis rassurée.

\- Par contre, ce Michael Prewett m'a donné un conseil qui pourrait aider Pansy mais aussi un autre petit cracmol probablement malheureux et à l'orphelinat en ce moment. Tenta Patrick.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui alors voilà… Commença Patrick avant d'approfondir le discours_ »

* * *

La sorcière surprise écouta son époux puis elle finit par songer que la nouvelle lubie de Patrick tombait à point nommé pour son propre plan. Effectivement, le sorcier souhaitait acheter une maison afin d'installer Pansy dans un quartier moldu en compagnie d'un petit cracmol et une nounou cracmolle. Naraantuya ne savait pas si les deux enfants finiraient par s'aimer, voire, se marier un jour ou non, néanmoins, Pansy pourrait s'installer près de Rogue sans que sa mère ne soit contrainte de mentir à Patrick sur sa permanence à la pension. De plus, un petit cracmol bénéficierait également de l'aide des Parkinson tout en obtenant de nombreuses opportunités en Grande-Bretagne dont le niveau de vie était bien plus élevé qu'en Mongolie.

Naraantuya ne fréquentait pas beaucoup les moldus en Mongolie, néanmoins, sa jumelle Nalaa lui avait souvent affirmé qu'ils vivaient dans des conditions matérielles bien moins favorables qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Certaines choses jugées basiques ici ou chez les sorciers mongols étaient en revanche considérées comme un grand luxe par les moldus d'Oulan-Bator et de la steppe. Apparemment, c'était la même chose chez les moldus d'Europe de l'Est, de Mongolie Intérieure ou de la Chine. Naraantuya n'était pas en mesure d'expliquer les conditions du régime communiste à son mari puisque la sorcière elle-même n'avait pas compris toutes les explications de sa jumelle. Toutefois, elle confirma les propos de Michael Prewett puisque Nalaa se plaignait souvent de la pauvreté et des conditions de vie difficile des moldus lorsqu'elle vivait à Oulan-Bator. Patrick fut rassuré par cette confirmation puis il reprit la parole :

« _ Tu pourrais demander à ta sœur si elle ne connaît pas des cracmolles mongoles qui accepteraient de venir ici afin de servie de nounou à Pansy. Enfin, Nalaa pourrait te dire où se trouvent les orphelinats moldus non ? Demanda Patrick.

\- Non je ne préfère pas demander à ma sœur. Répondit son épouse.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Patrick.

\- Pat : ma sœur adore Pansy car elle n'a jamais eu de fille. Nalaa aimerait donc vraiment la voir devenir sa belle-fille: aussi, je ne pense pas qu'elle aura envie de nous aider à chercher un rival potentiel pour son fils. Précisa Naraantuya.

\- Mm, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir car elle cherche à préserver les intérêts de Robert-Bruce. Apparemment, Mrs Londubat fait pareil puisqu'elle est en contact avec des cracmols pour trouver une fiancée à son petit-fils Neville. Dit Patrick songeur.

\- Je sais mais il s'agit de notre fille donc je ne veux pas me leurrer comme Nalaa au sujet de Robert-Bruce puisque rien ne nous dit qu'il voudra se marier avec Pansy plus tard ou que notre enfant voudra encore de lui dans quelques années.

\- Exact : Naraa, je connais le monde moldu encore moins que toi donc je ne sais pas comment agir. Toutefois, tu penses pouvoir trouver un orphelinat en Mongolie ? Interrogea Patrick.

\- Oui car Bataji pourrait probablement m'aider : son épouse est une sang-pure comme nous mais elle a parfois l'occasion d'aller chez les moldus puisque sa sœur vend une partie de ses produits à Altaï.

\- Ah oui c'est la ville moldue la plus proche du village sorcier où ton frère va s'approvisionner. Réalisa Patrick.

\- C'est ça donc je suppose qu'il doit y avoir quelques petits cracmols à l'orphelinat d' Altaï, sinon, nous irons en chercher à Oulan-Bator après que la belle-sœur de Bataji nous ai expliqué comment les trouver. Proposa Naraantuya.

\- Mm bonne idée donc nous irons en Mongolie d'ici peu ! S'exclama Patrick.

\- Attends Pat : je veux cependant une promesse de ta part. Modéra Naraantuya.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je voudrais que tu fasse un serment inviolable où tu devras me jurer de ne jamais forcer le gamin et Pansy à se marier ensemble s'ils ne le veulent pas plus tard. Tu pourras tenter de les pousser l'un vers l'autre grâce à des petites phrases, des situations propices pour les rapprocher comme les jeux, les sorties, les voyages ou autre mais pas plus. Il n'est pas question que tu dévoiles ouvertement ton projet à notre fille ou cet enfant. Tu jureras également de fournir une bonne éducation mais aussi un soutien économique à ce garçon jusqu'à ses vingt-cinq ans et de de ne jamais le jeter dehors, ni le renvoyer à l'orphelinat si Pansy devait le délaisser . Expliqua Naraantuya.

\- Mm…

\- Pat : tu nous as toujours dit qu'une promesse c'est bien mais un serment inviolable c'est mieux. Rappela sa femme.

\- Ton serment concerne seulement un logement correct, la nourriture, des soins médicaux, un entretien financier normal, de l'argent de poche sans excès et le paiement des études ou la formation professionnelle de ce gamin jusqu'à ses vingt-cinq ans ? Interrogea Patrick qui avait compris les craintes de sa femme .

\- C'est ça : on ne joue pas avec la vie des gens et encore moins celle d'un gamin. J'accepte ta proposition uniquement pour aider Pansy mais aussi un petit garçon à vivre une vie meilleure donc je refuse de le voir s'habituer à une vie sereine en Angleterre avant de finir réexpédié en Mongolie si notre fille ne veut pas de lui ou s'il aime une autre personne. Insista Naraantuya qui refusait de voir un enfant souffrir.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais ne t'inquiète car je ne veux pas faire de mal à un autre gamin. Franchement, je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça envers notre fille, même si, j'agis ainsi pour notre bien à tous donc il n'est pas question d'en rajouter. Répondit le sorcier avant de pousser un soupir.

\- ...

\- Par contre comment va-t-on justifier notre décision auprès de Pansy ou ce gamin ? Demanda Patrick.

\- On peut tout simplement dire que nous voulons donner un nouveau compagnon de jeux ou un ami à Pansy mais pas un frère puisqu'elle en a déjà trois. Proposa Naraantuya. _ »

* * *

Les deux sorciers discutèrent encore un peu puis Patrick accepta d'effectuer un serment inviolable avec Bataji le frère de son épouse comme enchaîneur. Ensuite, il reprit la parole :

« _ Nous devons trouver une maison.

\- J'ai déjà une idée. Dit Naraantuya songeuse.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Eh bien tu te rappelle de ce que je t'ai dit sur Cokeworth ?

\- Oui.

\- Le maître des potions Severus Rogue vit dans une rue toute délabrée près de celle où les Dursley ont leur maison de vacances. Sa maison est très belle parce qu'il l'a arrangée grâce à sa magie mais les autres sont en ruine. Cet endroit est donc parfait pour un sorcier car les moldus n'y vont pas. Expliqua Naraantuya.

\- Mm, je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais Pansy doit voir des moldus et aller à l'école.

\- Il y a une petite école quatre rues plus loin d'après Severus Rogue. Il a expliqué aux enfants que lui-même allait là-bas quand il était petit puisque c'est un sang-mêlé. Affirma Naraantuya.

\- Mm, tu pense que cet endroit serait assez bien pour notre fille ?

\- Oui car les maisons sont tellement en ruine que les moldus les bradent pour s'en débarrasser. Donc nous pourrions en acheter une à un prix très bas puis la rénover grâce à la magie avant d'y installer les enfants avec une nounou, voire, un elfe ou deux sans attirer l'attention. Commença la sorcière.

\- ...

\- Ensuite, les gosses iraient à l'école moldue durant la journée avant de rentrer à la maison où ils resteraient entre eux. De plus, nous pourrions souvent aller là-bas en toute tranquillité puisqu'il n'y aurait pas de témoins gênants. Conclut Naraantuya.

\- Mm, c'est une bonne idée et puis la rue est probablement sûre si Rogue y vit. Reconnut Patrick.

\- Exact et puis notre fille verrait aussi un sorcier en cas de besoin. Renchérit Naraantuya.

\- Bon tu vas me montrer cette rue ce soir après la fermeture puis nous achèterons plusieurs maisons si elles sont à bas prix. Ainsi, nous pourrions donner une demeure au petit cracmol pour qu'il soit rassuré sur nos intentions et accepte de nous suivre. Nous ferons également pareil avec la nounou mongole pour qu'elle ai sa propre demeure après la majorité de notre fille. Enfin, nous lui verserons bien évidemment un salaire mensuel. Affirma Patrick.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Reconnut Naraantuya.

\- Bon, je peux m'occuper du magasin tout seul si tu veux aller voir la belle-sœur de Bataji maintenant. Il est douze heures trente ici donc vingt heures trente là-bas. Calcula Patrick puisque le décalage horaire était de huit heures entre Londres et Oulan-Bator.

\- Oui je vais y aller puis je te ferai savoir si elle peut nous aider ou pas. Toutefois, je pense que nous devrons attendre un peu avant de rencontrer des petits cracmols puisque nous n'avons pas encore de maison où loger Pansy ainsi que son nouvel ami.

\- Mm, le plus tôt serait le mieux : nous pourrions même faire d'une pierre deux coups Naraa. Estima son mari.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Nous pourrions emmener Pansy avec nous pour rencontrer des petits cracmols à l'orphelinat. Une fois que nous aurons trouvé un petit garçon avec qui elle s'entend bien, nous pourrions l'emmener tout de suite avec nous après avoir réglé la paperasse moldue. Ensuite, nous le logerons chez nous à son arrivée puis il s'installera à Cokeworth en compagnie notre fille et leur nounou quand leur demeure sera prête. Ainsi, le départ de la maison serait moins traumatisant pour Pansy si elle s'en va avec son nouvel ami. Aussi, nous irons vite visiter les orphelinats dés que tu sauras où les trouver. Conclut Patrick.

\- Très bien Patrick : je vais donc aller voir mon frère, sa femme et sa belle-sœur maintenant puis nous aviserons après ce qu'elle nous dira.

\- Oui, de toute façon, c'est un peu tard pour se présenter à la porte d'un orphelinat ce soir. Affirma Patrick._ »

Naraantuya acquiesça avant de discuter de Milady puis Patrick proposa de reprendre rapidement le chien. Il proposa aussi de trouver un manège ou de construire une écurie pour Britannia à Cokeworth. Naraantuya songeuse lui confessa alors le rêve de Pansy de posséder une vieille maison en Ecosse pas loin de chez Toorj. La petite fille pourrait donc installer Britannia sur ce terrain si Daddy achetait la bicoque manifestement bradée et également dotée d'une écurie d'après Nalaa. Patrick affirma y réfléchir puis il laissa sa femme partir.

* * *

Naraantuya se rendit d'abord chez elle un instant afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour ses fils. Ensuite, elle transplana d'abord chez Severus Rogue puis elle lui résuma la situation. Le sorcier abasourdi écouta le récit et estima finalement que la situation n'était pas si mal :

« _ A son insu, votre mari est en train de nous donner un grand coup de main pour sauver votre fille sans vous contraindre à mentir durant des années. Estima le sorcier.

\- J'avoue avoir du faire de nombreux efforts pour ne pas jubiler devant lui. Avoua Naraantuya.

\- Vous ne lui direz rien au sujet de l'achat de la maison? Interrogea Rogue puisque la demeure était devenue officiellement la propriété de Pansy car la jeune femme l'avait acheté au nom de sa fille sans susciter de questions de la part du notaire grâce à des sortilèges.

\- Non, sinon, mon mari se sentirait blessé et vexé s'il comprenait quels étaient mes projets avant son changement d'attitude.

\- Que comptez-vous faire dans ce cas ? Interrogea Rogue.

\- Je vais demander à mon frère Bataji de m'aider : mon mari sait que j'ai laissé ma part de nos troupeaux à mon cadet après notre mariage. Bataji a toujours affirmé vouloir me rembourser un jour mais je ne voulais pas jusqu'à présent. Commença Naraantuya.

\- …

\- Aussi, je vais lui demander de faire semblant d'acheter la maison pour Pansy en guise de cadeau pour sa nièce préférée. Il pourra justifier cet achat en affirmant vouloir me rembourser de cette manière et surtout protéger Pansy au cas où ses frères tenteraient de la dépouiller de ses biens offerts par Papa après la mort de ce dernier. Mon frère et moi n'avons jamais contesté à Nalaa sa part de l'héritage paternel mais apparemment certains sorciers parviennent à exclure les cracmols de la succession de leurs parents. Expliqua Naraantuya à Rogue.

\- Mm, votre mari devrait accepter la situation dans ce cas. Je pense que Parkinson finira même par donner de l'argent en douce à votre frère pour que Bataji achète les autres maisons destinées à la nounou, le petit cracmol ainsi que la seconde maison de Pansy sans courir le risque que ces achats soient contestés par vos fils. Calcula Rogue.

\- Oui : je sais que ce n'est pas beau de mentir à mon mari mais Patrick voulait envoyer ma fille en pension et la déclarer morte aux yeux de tous. Aussi, je voulais simplement la sauver. Confessa Naraantuya gênée.

\- Vous avez bien fait Naraantuya car une mère doit toujours protéger son enfant. Approuva Rogue qui aurait bien aimé voir sa propre mère agir afin de le sauver des griffes de Tobias.

\- J'espère cependant que nous avons pris la bonne décision au sujet de faire venir un petit mongol ici au lieu de rester en Mongolie. S'inquiéta Naraantuya.

\- Naraantuya : vous n'allez pas déraciner un bébé incapable de comprendre la situation, ni arracher un gosse à des parents aimants. Contesta Rogue.

\- Non: nous irons chercher un enfant dans un orphelinat je pense.

\- Vous allez chercher un enfant abandonné qui aura au moins sept ou huit ans, voire plus donc il pourra faire son propre choix. De plus, vous allez lui offrir une meilleure vie et il ne sera pas obligé d'épouser votre fille plus tard. Aussi, je pense qu'un gamin un peu dégourdi acceptera votre proposition. Estima Rogue qui aurait remercié ses bienfaiteurs jusqu'à la fin de sa vie si quelqu'un fut venu le chercher avant de l'emmener loin de Tobias…

\- Oui : mon mari est d'accord sur le fait que nous emmènerons seulement un enfant consentant.

\- Au royaume des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois Naraantuya : il y aura bien un enfant intelligent qui saura comprendre puis saisir l'opportunité offerte par votre mari, Pansy et vous. Conclut Rogue._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai un peu peur de déclencher des polémiques à la vue de l'attitude des Parkinson mais n'oubliez pas que ce sont des sorciers et sang-purs en plus. Les mariages arrangés ne sont pas une nouveauté pour eux, même si, ils entendent laisser le choix à leur fille et au petit cracmol s'ils en trouvent un. **_

_**Comment trouvez-vous l'idée de Patrick puis la réaction de Naraantuya: sa femme aurait-elle du lui parler de son projet initial ou elle a bien fait de ne rien dire pour éviter les problèmes ? Pensez-vous que ce couple finira par se rapprocher malgré les tensions crées par la présence de Pansy ou les deux sorciers finiront par s'éloigner ?**_

_** D'après vous, un petit garçon ferait bien d'accepter une telle proposition ou pas (en sachant que les Parkinson ne le forceront pas à se marier et ne diront rien ouvertement sur leurs espoirs) ? Comment réagiront Pansy et Robert-Bruce ou encore leurs amis si un nouveau petit garçon devait débarquer ? **_

_**Quelles conséquences l'arrivée d'un autre personnage et d'une nounou pourraient provoquer que ce soit auprès des enfants ou de Rogue puisqu'ils vivraient à l'Impasse du Tisseur ? **_

_**Voilà, je vous dis à bientôt ! **_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

**_Ce chapitre est tout petit mais il m'est venu comme ça à l'esprit et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre pour le partager avec vous. Il y a des fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe dans les propos des enfants mais c'est volontaire (je ne peux pas leur donner un langage trop soutenu à leur âge ou du moins c'est mon impression). Pour les fautes présentes dans le reste du texte, je vous demande pardon :) ._**

**_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, notamment Guest, Adenoide et Lily. Guest: les Parkinson sont des Serpentards ou des Vert-et-Argent dans l'âme LOL (Naraantuya était dans l'équivalent Serpentard à l'école mongole). Pour l'instant, j'avoue encore réfléchir au sujet du petit garçon car la trame risque de prendre des tournures différentes selon son caractère, sa nature ou les pairings MDR. Il se pourrait même que plus d'un gamin ou gamine débarque un jour... La nounou aussi pourrait changer la donne de certains pairings donc elle est encore en pleine esquisse_**

**_Après pour ce qui est du projet mariage, les Parkinson ne veulent pas le faire comprendre à Pansy, ni le gamin mais les pousser l'un vers l'autre sans en avoir l'air quand ils seront un peu plus grands et que Robert-Bruce sera loin. _**

**_En tout cas, les propos d'Adenoide, Lily et Guest m'ont rassuré sur le fait que le projet des Parkinson n'était pas jugé choquant. De toute façon, ils ne forceront personne à épouser leur fille. De plus, comme dit Adenoide, le petit mongol aurait certainement une vie bien meilleure en Grande-Bretagne auprès d'une petite fille, une gentille nounou et des Parkinson présents que dans un orphelinat. _**

**_Pour ce qui est des pairings Lily, ça se fera au feeling, perso je n'ai jamais fait de Yuri mais j'en avais lu un pas mal sur Hermione et Pansy. Par contre, la fiction n'a jamais été finie :( . Attention, ce n'est pas un spoiler car j'ai apprécié l'histoire mais rien ne dit que je ferai un Yuri sur Pansy et Hermione. Après "mai dire mai" comme disent les italiens: en gros c'est ne jamais dire jamais. Un jour, je pourrai avoir l'envie d'en faire un mais pour moi les ados se cherchent donc les couples se font et se défont en un rien de temps. _**

**_Maintenant passons à ce chapitre: il est court mais c'est parce que c'est un instantané. Je vois ça comme un instant qu'Harry a saisi. _**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Vers dix-huit heures, les petits Dursley curieux se redressèrent au moment où Robert-Bruce annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés. Effectivement, Marge sortit à un embranchement où Harry lut avec curiosité le panneau _Distillerie Mac Kintosh &amp; sons. _Les Dursley mais aussi Hermione observèrent ensuite l'édifice et une petite maison puis Marge révéla que la brasserie appartenait aux deux frères tout comme la maison adjacente car c'était celle de leurs parents décédés. Ensuite, elle continua de rouler encore plusieurs centaines de mètres sous le regard curieux des Anglais qui observèrent le terrain d'Archibald Mac Kintosh. Toorj montra son poney à travers la vitre, Britannia celui de Pansy ainsi que les chevaux ou encore les poneys de la famille conduits au pré ce matin. Marge indiqua également le cheval de Ridge.

En son for intérieur, Vernon resta impressionné par la vision de l'atelier, la maisonnette, son jardin adjacent, puis le terrain d'Archibald. Au cours du trajet, Marge révéla que le terrain de Ridge était tout aussi grand puisque les deux frères Mac Kintosh avaient partagé leurs terres en toute équité après la mort des parents. Quelques minutes plus tard, Robert-Bruce montra du doigt l'écurie puis sa demeure à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Les Britanniques curieux observèrent la belle bâtisse en pierre, les barrières ainsi que les bordures fleuries.

Une minute plus tard, Archibald et Nalaa les rejoignirent avant d'ouvrir le portail puis Marge se gara dans la cour pendant que Ridge les rejoignait chez son frère. Ensuite, les deux époux et le cracmol souhaitèrent la bienvenue à leurs visiteurs avant de saisir Robert-Bruce qui leur avait tant manqué. Le petit garçon surexcité se détacha cependant rapidement des adultes et voulut montrer sa chambre aux autres enfants. Ridge aurait préféré les emmener chez lui, néanmoins, il décida d'attendre afin de faire plaisir à son neveu mais aussi sa belle-sœur qui avait préparé une collation en guise de bienvenue. Les visiteurs entrèrent donc à l'intérieur avant d'admirer les murs en pierre, la cheminée, les meubles, les photos de famille puis Vernon nota malicieusement la présence de toutes les peintures de paysages écossais, les cornemuses au mur, la bannière de l'Écosse ou encore le symbole des Mac Kintosh ainsi que le tartan de la famille.

Le moldu estima que le nationalisme de l'hypothétique futur beau-frère de Marge était manifestement présent partout, néanmoins, il s'étonna face à l'absence de tableaux ou photographies de la Mongolie. Vernon conserva cependant un silence prudent sur le sujet puisqu'il ne connaissait pas assez le couple pour les juger. Il fut cependant rassuré deux minutes plus tard par les questions de sa femme au sujet d'une petite vitrine puis les réponses de Mrs Mac Kintosh sur des objets mongols à l'intérieur. Nalaa montra également avec orgueil le tapis qui tapissait le sol du séjour avant d'affirmer l'avoir emmené depuis la steppe.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Vernon complimenta Nalaa pour tous les mets offerts pendant que la petite Hermione utilisait le téléphone afin de rassurer ses parents sur son arrivée en Écosse. Les Granger s'apaisèrent rapidement avant de lui demander de passer le téléphone aux Dursley ainsi que Mrs Mac Kintosh afin de les remercier. Ensuite, Robert-Bruce put enfin entraîner ses amis à l'étage où Hermione observa avec amusement tous les tableaux écossais accrochés dans le couloir. Le petit garçon nota son attitude avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Euh, ne faites pas trop attention aux tableaux ou au reste et surtout ne posez pas beaucoup de questions à mon père sur l'Écosse. Recommanda Robert-Bruce.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Dudley.

\- Parce que mon père vous cassera les pieds avec l'histoire de l'Écosse ou les traditions pendant des heures. Avertit Robert avant de s'esclaffer en compagnie de Dudley.

\- Il aime son pays. Dit Harry plus compréhensif.

\- Oui mais bon mon papa ne se rend pas toujours compte d'ennuyer les gens parfois. L'année dernière, nous sommes allés au mariage d'un cousin de Papa puis il a voulu faire un discours quand on était à table. Mon père a dit trois mots sur les mariés avant de parler de l'Écosse pendant un moment. A la fin, le cousin de Papa a demandé aux musiciens de jouer quelques chose pour que mon papa s'arrête. Révéla Robert-Bruce hilare.

\- Ah dans ce cas, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Intervint Hermione.

\- Il vaut mieux demander à Uncle Ridge si vous voulez savoir quelque chose parce qu'il répond aux questions sans ennuyer les gens pendant des heures. Conseilla Robert-Bruce avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre._ »

Les garçons réalisèrent aussitôt la présence de la télévision mais surtout des nombreux jouets de Robert-Bruce manifestement très gâté cette année à cause de la maladie. Dudley tourna également autour du tourne-disque, le radio-cassette, le château-fort miniature... Toutefois, les garçons et Hermione finirent aussi par noter les objets sorciers dont un balai pour enfants. Robert-Bruce expliqua qu'on ne pouvait bien évidemment pas voler très haut mais l'engin pouvait léviter à cinquante centimètre du sol grâce à ce jouet. L'enfant fit aussitôt une démonstration pour ses amis restés sans voix face à la vision du petit garçon en train de « voler » dans la chambre. Une minute plus tard, Robert-Bruce leur proposa d'essayer puis Dudley fut le premier à monter sur le balai. Le petit anglais s'amusa un instant, néanmoins, il s'intéressa d'avantage au train électrique de son ami.

Aussi, il tendit le balai à Hermione qui délaissa rapidement le jouet car elle préférait le plancher des vaches.

* * *

Enfin, ce fut le tour d'Harry très curieux : l'enfant observa d'abord le manche du balai repeint en rouge et or par Archibald qui avait également incisé les deux prénoms de son fils. Le petit garçon n'y vit cependant pas un signe narcissique mais une manifestation d'affection de la part de l'adulte. Harry caressa le manche du balai et finit par se décider à monter sur l'engin qui flottait à cinquante centimètre du sol dés que quelqu'un l'effleurait. Le petit sorcier enjamba le balai avec précaution puis il s'assit avant de suivre les conseils de Robert-Bruce pour positionner ses mains sur le manche. Robert reprit la parole :

« _ Le balai est magique donc il fonctionne tout seul, même si, un petit n'a pas encore fait de magie. Tu dois juste lui dire : GO pour qu'il se mette en marche. Ensuite, tu lui dis à droite, à gauche, plus vite, moins vite, va dans les escaliers ou STOP si tu veux descendre. Expliqua Robert-Bruce.

\- D'accord. Dit Harry.

\- Attention Harry : je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'ai un peu peur. Avoua Hermione qui n'aimait pas la sensation de vide.

\- T'inquiète pas Hermione : le balai est fabriqué par des sorciers donc ils lancent des sorts pour que les enfants ne tombent pas. La rassura Robert.

\- Tu veux monter sur le balais avec moi plus tard : comme ça tu seras peut-être plus tranquille si t'es pas toute seule dessus ? Intervint Dudley.

\- Euh… On verra demain. Conclut Hermione pas vraiment rassurée.

\- D'accord et maintenant vas-y Harry. Encouragea Dudley.

\- GO ! Prononça enfin Harry._ »

Le petit garçon émerveillé ressentit aussitôt une délicieuse impression de liberté et s'accrocha fermement au balai puis il se pencha en avant. Harry euphorique avait l'impression de voler comme Superman au point de profiter du fait que la porte était restée ouverte pour explorer le reste de la demeure. Le petit garçon donna des indications au balai qui fonça à travers le couloir sans se soucier de la vibration des tableaux accrochés aux murs. Le petit garçon fureta dans les autres chambres et la salle de bains puis il ordonna au balai de monter les escaliers pour accéder au grenier où Harry observa les malles ainsi que tous les objets entassés.

Dans l'esprit de l'enfant, un vieux mannequin de couturière revêtu d'un boa à plumes devint une sorcière qu'il devait combattre. Harry ordonna donc au balai de tourner à droite pour la contourner mais son engin effleura une malle par inadvertance. Cette dernière tomba par terre et s'ouvrit en déversant son contenu sur le sol dont des cognards, le souaffle mais aussi un vif d'or. L'enfant curieux nota la petite balle dotée d'ailes minuscule qui se mit à voler dans tout le grenier. Le petit garçon étonné la contempla un instant tout en s'interrogeant sur les particularité de cet objet, néanmoins, il finit par se souvenir des explications de Reginald ou encore le baby-quidditch porté par Pansy l'autre jour. Aussi, l'enfant réalisa ce dont il s'agissait tout en admirant le vieux vif d'or d'Archibald puisqu'il avait seulement la version miniature du baby-quidditch jusqu'à présent.

Le petit garçon ne pouvait pas se douter que le Mac Kintosh comptait enfin le réutiliser pour jouer avec son fils et les petits anglais durant leur séjour maintenant que Robert-Bruce était en bonne santé mais surtout que le père était certain de le voir monter sur vrai balai plus tard. Effectivement, Mac Kintosh senior n'avait pas osé montrer son vieux matériel à Robert-Bruce tant que des doutes subsistaient sur sa nature afin de ne pas le blesser comme Reginald par le passé lorsque son frère jouait innocemment au Quidditch avec ses amis durant leurs visites pendant que le cracmol restait au sol.

En théorie, un enfant devait apprendre à utiliser un balai à onze ans seulement s'il allait à Poudlard, néanmoins, beaucoup de sang-purs ou des sangs-mêlés ne respectaient pas cette règle. Si jamais l'un d'eux était pris sur le fait, le sorcier répondait simplement qu'il ne comptait pas envoyer son enfant à Poudlard mais s'occuper de son éducation lui-même. Aussi, personne ne trouvait rien à y redire et nul ne faisait attention au fait que le gamin en question se rendait à Poudlard ensuite. En raison de leur âge, Archibald ne comptait pas encore laisser son fils ou ses amis se tenir seuls sur un balai. Toutefois, il comptait bien les faire monter sur le sien en sa compagnie, voire, demander à ses cousins de prendre les enfants en croupe pour organiser une petite partie si les Mac Kintosh venaient durant le séjour des Dursley mais surtout si Vernon acceptait car Archibald ne voulait pas affoler les deux moldus.

* * *

Entre-temps, Harry entendit le bruissement des mini ailes du vif d'or tout en continuant de contempler son ascension. Tout à coup, le petit garçon ressentit une immense décharge d'adrénaline et décida de se lancer à la poursuite du vif d'or. L'imagination fertile d'Harry l'entraîna aussitôt dans une chasse au trésor où le grenier prit les allures d'une caverne d'Ali Baba. L'enfant ordonna donc au balai de foncer avant de plonger dans un amas de vieilles robes sorcières sans se soucier de secouer un immense nuage de poussière au passage. Le petit garçon follement excité poursuivit le vif d'or de son mieux malgré la vitesse de ce dernier. Toutefois, Harry ne pouvait pas faire de grandes acrobaties : aussi, il fut contraint de patienter devant une vieille armoire un quart d'heure plus tard puisque le vif d'or s'était niché au-dessus du meuble.

Au bout d'un moment, le vif d'or finit cependant par se diriger vers la porte donc Harry s'élança de nouveau à sa poursuite avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Poussé par une nouvelle vague d'adrénaline, le petit garçon s'était redressé sur son balai et gesticulait de son mieux pour tenter d'attraper le vif d'or sous le regard abasourdi de ses parents ou encore l'amusement des Mac Kintosh ainsi que la stupéfaction des enfants qui avaient suivi toute son épopée. Ensuite, Vernon se reprit et s'affola à la vue de son petit Harry à cinquante centimètres du sol. De son coté, Pétunia inquiète observa le visage rougi et les yeux brillants de son fils avant de trembler. Les Dursley voulurent intervenir mais Nalaa les rassura sur le fait que le balai ne pouvait pas voler plus de cinquante centimètres au-dessus du sol. De plus, Archibald leur montra l'excitation du gamin et leur conseilla de le laisser finir son jeu.

Les Dursley acquiescèrent, néanmoins, ils observèrent avec inquiétude leur fils qui se rua dans la cuisine, le cellier et la cave puis le vestibule où Harry poussa un cri de victoire à la vue du vif d'or à ras du sol. Le petit garçon s'élança aussitôt à sa poursuite avant de se coucher sur le balai pour tendre les bras le plus possible. Moins de dix secondes plus tard les doigts de l'enfant frôlèrent enfin le vif d'or et s'agrippèrent aussitôt à leur proie afin de l'emprisonner. Harry ravi se redressa puis il manifesta bruyamment sa joie sous les jappements de Milady. C'est alors que l'enfant abasourdi se tourna après avoir entendu des applaudissements :

« _ Bravo Harry ! S'écria Robert-Bruce sincère tout en applaudissant.

\- Wow Harry t'as attrapé le vif d'or ! L'applaudit également Dudley impressionné.

\- Votre fils est un attrapeur né : Harry a attrapé le vif d'or malgré le fait qu'il utilisait seulement un balai d'enfant ! Affirma Archibald abasourdi aux Dursley mais le sorcier décida de ne pas proposer une partie de quidditch aux enfants après avoir compris l'agitation des parents.

\- Harry tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Pétunia.

\- Euh oui Maman… Dit Harry surpris.

\- Tu es sûr Harry ? Renchérit Vernon.

\- Oui mais j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Reprit l'enfant surpris, voire, inquiet par la présence de toute l'assistance dans le vestibule.

\- Non, non mais c'est que tu étais tout rouge et follement excité quand tu as débarqué sur ce truc donc nous avons eu un peu peur. Avoua Vernon encore surpris, voire, choque par la vision du petit garçon juché sur un balai à cinquante centimètres du sol.

\- Oh… Euh, je suis désolé : on testait le balai de Robert et puis j'ai vu le vif d'or et j'ai voulu l'attraper. Confessa Harry penaud.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry : tu n'as rien fait de mal. Le rassura Ridge.

\- Au contraire, tu as démontré un grand talent en poursuivant un vif d'or dans la maison sans rien casser au passage avant d'attraper le vif d'or. Ma mère me donnait plein de fessées quand j'avais ton âge car je faisais tomber toutes les casseroles ou les guéridons . S'esclaffa Archibald.

\- Et en plus, mon frère cassait aussi les vases de ma mère et il n'attrapait jamais le vif d'or dans la maison ! Renchérit Ridge.

\- Eh je te rappelais que j'étais batteur à Poudlard et pas Attrapeur. Se justifia Archibald.

\- Et tu te faisais souvent battre par Serpentard. Glissa malicieusement Ridge.

\- Ne m'en parle pas nous n'avions pas d'attrapeurs décents à l'époque. En revanche, mon équipe de Quidditch a eu plus de chance ensuite après l'entrée de James Potter mais moi j'avais déjà fini l'école. Déplora Archibald.

\- Dommage que tu le connaissais pas Papa. Regretta Robert-Bruce.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion Fils mais mon cousin Glenn oui puisqu'ils étaient ensemble. Il m'a dit que James Potter était un dieu au quidditch et il amusait toute la Maison par ses blagues, notamment, celles qu'il faisait aux Serpentards avec ses amis. S'esclaffa Archibald sans se douter que ses propos étaient entendus par le fils de James Potter. Harry troublé était partagé entre l'admiration pour les prouesses de son père au Quidditch et sa tristesse face à la confirmation de l'attitude de son père envers les victimes de ses mauvaises blagues dont Severus Rogue…

\- Harry maintenant tu ne voudrais pas boire un peu : tu m'as l'air essoufflé ? Intervint Vernon pour lui changer les idées après avoir noté l'assombrissement de son petit garçon.

\- Oh oui : maintenant, j'ai soif et puis je suis fatigué. Reconnut Harry qui se sentit soudainement épuisé après toute cette décharge d'adrénaline.

\- Ok, je vais t'aider à descendre. Dit Vernon avant de s'approcher de son enfant qui accepta volontiers son aide pour descendre du balai._ »

Harry se blottit contre son père dont l'étreinte le rassura : Vernon ne faisait pas de magie mais il prenait soin de sa famille au lieu de se moquer des autres ce que le petit garçon appréciait bien plus que des prouesses au Quidditch. L'enfant était conscient que son père adoptif n'avait pas toujours été gentil mais il avait changé. En revanche, Harry ne savait pas si son premier papa avait fini par mûrir ou non avant sa mort. Le petit garçon finit cependant par chasser ses pensées avant de discuter avec ses parents.

* * *

Les Dursley s'occupèrent ensuite de leur fils manifestement épuisé après un tel effort pendant qu'Archibald allait ranger le balai. Harry se laissa volontiers chouchouter pas sa mère puis il affirma à son père surpris que le balai c'était bien mais la petite moto et le foot étaient bien mieux à ses yeux. Ridge affirma qu'il changerait peut-être d'avis le jour où il assisterait à une vraie partie de quidditch. Harry hocha la tête poliment, néanmoins, le petit garçon réaffirma son désir d'aller voir la partie de son équipe de foot préférée avec son père et Dudley cet automne comme prévu puisque Vernon leur avait promis de les emmener au stade.

Nalaa affirma que son fils aimait aussi bien le quidditch que le foot puis ses propos furent confirmés par Robert-Bruce l'un des plus fervents supporters de l'équipe de football d'Inverness. La discussion tourna un moment autour du football puis le petit Mac Kintosh songea à un détail :

« _ Harry : tu m'as l'air très fort donc tu vas sûrement devenir l'attrapeur de Gryffondor plus tard. Tu nous feras gagner tous les matches de quidditch ! Estima Robert-Bruce euphorique.

\- Euh je ne sais pas si je jouerai au Quidditch à Poudlard Robert et puis on ne sait même pas si on ira à Gryffondor ou dans une autre Maison. Affirma Harry.

\- Harry a raison : c'est le Choipeau qui choisit au moment dé la répartition. Intervint Hermione.

\- Ouais mais bon j'espère qu'on ira tous à Gryffondor : c'est la plus belle Maison et la plus courageuse ! S'entêta Robert-Bruce.

\- Robert ne sois pas aussi présomptueux : ce n'est pas ta future Maison à Poudlard qui fera de toi un sorcier courageux mais tes propres actes. Alors ne sors pas des âneries de ce genre. Répliqua sa mère pas du tout désireuse de voir son fils continuer à se monter la tête à cause des récits de son père.

\- Mais Maman… Protesta Robert-Bruce.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Robert-Bruce : des gens courageux ont également fréquenté les Maisons de Serpentard, Poufsouffle ou encore Serdaigle donc je ne veux pas te voir dénigrer l'une de ses maisons pour faire plaisir à Papa. L'interrompit Nalaa.

\- Mais Nalaa: Serp… Commença son mari.

\- Archie : je te rappelle que ton propre fils est encore en vie grâce à la moelle d'une enfant issue d'un Serpentard et d'une Verte-et-Argent de Mongolie. L'interrompit la cracmolle.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Reconnut Archibald.

\- D'ailleurs, je pense que Pansy aurait pu faire une bonne Serpentarde ainsi qu'une Verte-et-Argent accomplie si c'était une sorcière. Estima Nalaa.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ? Demanda Vernon surpris.

\- Je n'ai aucune certitude, néanmoins, elle agit comme sa mère donc j'ai l'impression que Serpentard ou les Vert-et-Argent serait sa maison si ma nièce était une sorcière . Expliqua Nalaa avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Nalaa : Pansy ne serait pas allée à l'école mongole mais à Poudlard. Modéra Ridge.

\- Non pas forcément : Patrick a toujours affirmé laisser le choix à ses enfants. Dit Nalaa

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ridge.

\- Oui : il a toujours été clair là-dessus donc les garçons iront à à Poudlard uniquement parce que c'est leur choix et non un ordre de la part du père. Répondit Nalaa.

\- Pansy aurait suivi ses frères dans ce cas. Estima Archibald.

\- En fait, Pansy aurait voulu aller dans les deux écoles. Révéla Nalaa.

\- Euh mais comment pourrait-elle suivre les cours en même temps dans deux écoles aussi éloignées l'une de l'autre ? S'étonna Pétunia.

\- L'internat n'est pas obligatoire à l'école d'Oulan-Bator donc certains élèves rentrent chez eux après les cours. Or, il y a beaucoup de couples mixtes russo-mongoles : les enfants profitent du décalage horaire pour suivre d'abord les cours de l'une des écoles de magie russes puis à celle d'Oulan-Bator. En fait il y a six heures de décalage horaires entre Moscou et Oulan-Bator. Enfin, certains vont aussi dans l'une des écoles sibériennes donc c'est encore plus proches. Expliqua Nalaa.

\- Mais comment font-ils pour étudier ou se reposer correctement dans de telles conditions ? S'étonna Vernon.

\- Je crois que les cours sont moins chargés à l'école d'Oulan-Bator puisque les petits sorciers ont une scolarisation plus longue. Dit Nalaa.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui ils vont à l'école huit ans donc ils passent leurs Aspics à dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Du coup,ils ont cours le matin ou l'après midi seulement puisque les enseignants ont d'avantage de temps pour les former. Affirma Nalaa.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à aller à l'école mongole Robert ? Interrogea Hermione curieuse.

\- Non moi je veux aller à Gryffondor. Répondit le petit garçon_ »

Ils changèrent de sujet puis Harry contempla son ami tout en se demandant si lui-même était fait pour Gryffondor à la vue de l'entêtement de Robert-Bruce. De plus, le petit garçon était au courant des gestes de son père envers le professeur Rogue donc il se posait beaucoup de questions. L'enfant n'avait aucun à priori sur les autres Maisons, néanmoins, Pansy estimait qu'il n'était pas fait pour Serpentard. Harry finit par chasser ses pensées en estimant laisser le Choipeau décider au moment de la répartition en 1991… Ensuite, l'enfant suivit sa famille et Hermione chez Ridge.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai juste eu envie de donner un moment de joie à Harry et un souvenir inoubliable pour son enfance. Je ne crois pas être en mesure de décrire des parties de quidditch plus tard mais je les évoquerai peut-être. **_

_**Pour les fans de Gryffondor: rassurez-vous, tous les Gryffondors ne seront pas forcément bornés, méchants ou autres meme si certains d'entre vous doivent penser que je ne les aime pas vu l'attitude des Mac Kintosh. C'est juste que les sorciers me semblent plein de préjugés souvent conditionnés par leurs Maisons à Poudlard et qui sont tellement enracinés qu'ils persistent au-delà de l'école. **_

_**A bientôt ! **_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord, bonne fête à toutes les mamans que ce soient les lectrices elle-meme ou les mamans des lecteurs ainsi que la mienne ! **_

_**J'aurais aimé offrir un chapitre joyeux à toutes les maman ou sur l'amour entre une mère et son enfant mais ce n'est pas le cas. Bon j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même ! Merci à tous pour vos review donc comme d'habitude, je vais répondre en mp aux inscrits et ici aux guest. Merci à Ary, Guest, Adenoide et Lily pour vos reviews car elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Franchement, merci Ary pour tes compliments et surtout tes propos au sujet du fait que tu avais l'impression d'être en plein vol à la place d'Harry. C'est vraiment beau de voir les lecteurs se plonger autant dans l'action ! **_

_**Tu as également raison tout comme Guest et Adenoide sur les scissions au sein de la société ou encore l'hypocrisie de ces gens car aucun d'entre eux ne peut vraiment travailler uniquement que pour des gens de leur Maison. A moins d'être à son compte comme les Mac Kintosh et encore, je pense que Nalaa doit vendre une partie de la production de whisky à des restaurateurs ou des gérants de pubs issus de serpentards. L'argent n'a pas de couleur, ni d'odeur donc il est clair que perso j'accepterai l'argent de n'importe quel client à sa place à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un tordu. Vous avez également raison sur le fait que les adultes conditionnent déjà les gamins mais je dirai que beaucoup ne s'en rendent même pas compte puisqu'ils ont eux-même été manipulés durant leur enfance. **_

_**Fort heureusement, Harry aura plus de recul car ses parents ne vivent pas dans le monde sorcier donc ils ne se soucient pas des histoires de Maison par ailleurs trop compliquées à leurs yeux. L'essentiel pour eux c'est que leurs enfants se sentent bien plus tard au sein de l'école de magie et puissent étudier en paix. Bref aucun d'eux ne dira à Harry: tu dois aller à Gryffondor comme tes parents. **_

**_En tout cas, je suis contente que le vol vous ai plu. Par contre, ce chapitre est bien plus sombre mais comme je l'avais dit précédemment, certaines questions devront être "réglée" avant l'ellipse temporelle._**

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt ! **_

* * *

Vers vingt-et-une heures, Severus Rogue se drapa dans un long manteau malgré la chaleur estivale puis il transplana devant les grilles du Manoir Malefoy où des dais noirs avaient déjà été tendus pour manifester le deuil de la famille puisque le patriarche avait succombé à la _Dragoncelle_ cet après-midi au bout de quelques jours de lutte. Lucius Malefoy abasourdi ne s'était pas attendu au décès de son père puisqu'il s'agissait d'une maladie infantile. Toutefois, le médicomage de la famille avait rappelé à un Lucius désemparé que ce genre de maux pouvaient aussi toucher les adultes s'ils n'avaient pas été contaminés durant l'enfance. Pire encore, cette maladie était souvent mortelle pour les personnes âgées. Le nouveau chef de famille avait acquiescé tout en s'efforçant de rester digne car un Malefoy ne devait jamais manifester ses émotions en public.

Après le départ du médicomage, les elfes de maison dont Dobby furent chargés de tout préparer pour la veillée funèbre de ce soir pendant que Lucius se réfugiait dans le fumoir. Le sorcier accablé s'était efforcé de chasser ses larmes avant de chercher les causes de l'introduction de la Dragoncelle au sein du Manoir. Face à sa soudaine folie Narcissa inquiète avait décidé de trouver un bouc émissaire puis elle s'était souvenue d'un détail avant de rappeler à son mari que Patricia Nott continuait de fréquenter leur cercle. Or, le petit Théodore Nott était encore alité à cause de la Dragoncelle donc il ne sortait pas de chez lui mais sa mère continuait d'aller et venir aux galas de charité ou aux soirées mondaines comme celles organisées par les Malefoy peu avant la maladie d'Abraxas.

Ces quelques mots glissés par la sorcière avaient suffi pour distiller le venin de la haine dans les veines de Lucius qui considéra aussitôt l'épouse de Saturnus responsable du décès de son père. En son for intérieur, le sorcier aurait voulu provoquer le vieux Nott en duel sorcier, néanmoins, sa froideur légendaire reprit le dessus car il était conscient que nul n'appuierait son geste. Pire encore, le nom des Malefoy seraient couverts d'opprobre et les Nott proclamés comme des victimes... Aussi, Lucius remisa son projet de vengeance à plus tard, néanmoins, il se jura de trouver un moyen pour faire déchoir la famille Nott aux yeux de la bonne société sang-pur.

En attendant, le sorcier avait longuement hésité, néanmoins, il s'était finalement rangé à l'avis de Narcissa qui souhaitait épargner à Draco l'obligation d'assister à la veillée funèbre. Si la jeune maman avait obtenu gain de cause pour la veillée, il n'en allait pas de même pour le service funéraire car Lucius tenait absolument à ce que leur enfant y assiste. Ensuite, Narcissa alla trouver son fils envoyé au Square Grimmaurd depuis le début de la maladie d'Abraxas pour éviter la contagion. Le petit garçon attristé avait été informé de la perte de son grand-père par les Black et se rua sur sa génitrice à sa vue. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Draco s'était mis à sangloter avant de se blottir contre sa mère.

Au bout d'un moment, la sorcière fut contrainte de repartir, néanmoins, elle avait affirmé venir le chercher demain matin pour les funérailles. La jeune femme s'était ensuite chargée de répartir d'autres taches aux elfes afin de recevoir dignement leurs invités pendant que Lucius s'était réfugié auprès de son père qui reposait déjà dans un magnifique cercueil. De son coté, Severus ne savait encore rien de ces choses, néanmoins, il en fut rapidement informé au moment où le maître des potions se rendit auprès de Lucius pour lui présenter ses condoléances mais aussi rendre un dernier hommage au défunt :

« _ Toutes mes plus sincères condoléances Lucius. Commença Rogue tout en observant discrètement le sorcier dont les yeux rouges ne lui avaient pas échappé.

\- Merci Severus : c'est une épreuve très dure mais un Malefoy ne se plie jamais face aux adversités. Commenta Lucius d'un ton machinal.

\- Si je peux faire quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le dire Narcissa ou toi. Rajouta Severus d'un ton poli et uniquement pour répondre aux exigences de la bienséance.

\- Nous avons toujours su que nous pouvons compter sur toi Severus donc nous nous en souviendrons au moment opportun. Répondit Lucius comme s'il s'adressait à un laquais dont il était contraint de tolérer la présence.

\- …

\- Je vais aller saluer également Narcissa après avoir rendu hommage à Abraxas. Mon filleul Draco est-il également présent ? Interrogea Severus qui voyait rarement ce sale gamin ou les Malefoy._ »

En réalité, ce n'étaient pas les parents mais Voldemort qui avait choisi Rogue abasourdi comme parrain pour le petit Draco. Severus avait aussitôt dissimulé son ennui ou encore son étonnement face à un tel choix pendant que les deux époux s'efforçaient de faire bonne figure malgré leur dépit car ils auraient préféré un parrain au sang aussi pur que le leur. Toutefois, Voldemort aimait parfois rabaisser certains de ses suivants quand ces derniers se montaient beaucoup trop la tête ou qu'ils tentaient d'obtenir d'avantage de pouvoirs et s'était donc amusé à infliger un tel camouflet à Lucius.

Certes les Malefoy étaient utiles à Voldemort, néanmoins, il avait entendu les propos de Lucius au sujet de son dégoût envers les sangs-mêlés comme Rogue au début du mois d'octobre 1981. Malefoy junior avait même fini par dire qu'il ne chassait pas Rogue de leur groupe seulement à cause de sa connaissance des potions. Le Mage Noir était resté dans l'ombre mais il n'avait pas du tout apprécié cette démonstration d'arrogance de l'héritier Malefoy et le prit également comme une menace pour sa propre autorité si Lucius devenait trop influent. Aussi, Voldemort avait songé à faire rentrer Nott de nouveau dans ses bonnes grâces et rabaisser les Malefoy avant de chercher un moyen pour les réduire au silence.

Le Mage Noir s'était alors souvenu de l'existence des deux enfants Malefoy : Cygnus le filleul de Bellatrix et Rodolphus ainsi que le petit Draco. Ce dernier ne détenait manifestement pas encore de parrain, ni de marraine car les Malefoy cherchaient encore les heureux élus sous le prétexte de ne pas choisir les même. En réalité, les deux époux inquiets ne voulaient pas du tout nommer Bellatrix marraine de Draco après avoir vu son comportement avec son filleul Cygnus souvent effrayé par l'attitude de sa tante, ni Walburga. Aussi, les Malefoy tentaient de trouver une échappatoire pour donner une autre marraine que Walburga à leur cadet.

Voldemort décida donc de profiter de cette faiblesse des Malefoy pour leur porter un coup insidieux. Le 29 octobre 1981, il avait donc surpris tous ses servants en affirmant avoir trouvé le parrain idéal pour le petit Malefoy au sang si pur, voire, parfait comme le soulignait régulièrement le père. Lucius et Abraxas furent d'abord agréablement surpris car ils crurent que Voldemort comptait se proposer lui-même comme parrain. Malheureusement, leur joie laissa aussitôt la place à la stupeur puis la honte après la nomination de Severus Rogue et Nina Dolohov les deux sangs-mêlés du groupe comme parrains et marraines.

Le sorcier était resté aussi surpris que les deux hommes mais il avait feint une certaine indifférence sans se soucier des regards en coins des Mangemorts en direction des Malefoy en train de faire grise mine. Ensuite, Rogue avait du accepter de devenir le parrain du petit Draco qui lui fut glissé dans les bras moins d'une heure plus tard pour procéder à la cérémonie sorcière… Après la disparition du Mage Noir, les Malefoy avaient constaté avec soulagement la disparition de la demi-sœur d'Anton Dolohov manifestement partie en Russie puisque la sorcière avait pu prouver qu'elle était simplement placée sous l'autorité de son frère et fut contrainte de lui obéir. Aussi, ce n'était aucunement une Mangemorte convaincue donc la marraine fut rapidement oubliée. Par contre, les parents tentèrent de changer de parrain officiel mais ils n'y parvinrent pas à cause des sortilèges lancés par Voldemort pour garantir que nul ne prendrait jamais la place de Severus en tant que parrain de Draco.

Les deux époux avaient du accepter la situation, néanmoins, Rogue était conscient de leur dépit donc il ne venait jamais au Manoir à moins d'y être invité et ne s'en plaignait absolument pas. Ainsi, il voyait rarement son filleul, cependant, ce gamin capricieux ne lui manquait pas du tout, ni ses parents. De plus, Severus ne voulait pas se lier à une famille aussi déplorable à ses yeux puisque les parents avaient chassé leur premier fils cracmol et gâtaient le cadet à outrance.

* * *

Severus chassa ses pensées et s'approcha du défunt afin de lui rendre un hommage sorcier en utilisant sa baguette pour créer une lueur pendant quelques instants. Les réflexions du sorcier furent cependant interrompus par les propos de Lucius qui avait repris la parole :

« _ Narcissa est ici mais pas Draco : nous avons décidé qu'il n'assisterait pas à la veillée funèbre.

\- Je comprends. Dit Severus.

\- En fait, nous l'avons éloigné du Manoir dés les premiers signes de maladie afin de ne courir aucun risque de contagion. Nous l'avions laissé chez sa grand-tante Walburga puisque les parents de Narcissa sont décédés comme tu le sais. Expliqua Lucius.

\- Vous avez très bien fait. Approuva Rogue d'un ton poli.

\- Par contre, il sera là demain . Révéla Lucius.

\- … (silence attentif de Rogue qui montre un intérêt poli même s'il se demande quel genre de parents peuvent laisser son gamin auprès de deux vieux tarés, un elfe à moitié fou et le pauvre Regulus. Quoique, ce n'était probablement pas Draco le plus à plaindre mais Regulus si jamais le petit garçon capricieux s'en prenait à lui puisque Naraantuya lui avait révélé la méchanceté de l'enfant envers les plus faibles. Aussi, Rogue inquiet se promit d'aller contrôler l'état de Regulus après les funérailles auxquelles les Black n'assisteraient pas en raison de leur mauvaise santé).

\- Lucius… Intervint Narcissa qui se présenta sur le seuil de la pièce.

\- Narcissa, toutes mes condoléances pour ta perte. Recommença Rogue.

\- Merci Severus : c'est gentil. Répondit Narcissa d'un ton poli, néanmoins, elle n'était pas vraiment intéressé par ce sorcier de bas-étage.

\- Narcissa tu voulais me communiquer quelque chose ? Interrogea Lucius.

\- Oui : Adrian Carrow a envoyé un message afin de s'excuser car son épouse et lui ne viendront pas ce soir, ni demain. Son frère Amycus et leur sœur Alecto ne peuvent pas venir non plus. Déclara Narcissa.

\- Pardon ? S'insurgea Lucius.

\- Les jumelles Flora et Hestia ont attrapé la Dragoncelle puis leur oncle Amycus a été contaminé par leur faute. Aussi, Adrian, son épouse ou encore Alecto n'osent pas sortir de chez eux de peur de contaminer d'autres personnes au cours de la veillée ou durant l'enterrement. Expliqua Narcissa.

\- Dans ce cas, les Carrow sont tous justifiés car ils agissent par prudence : ce sont des sorciers conscients de leurs responsabilités contrairement à une femme de bas-étage qui se prend pour une dame en raison de son mariage avec un vieillard. Décréta Lucius.

\- …

\- Severus : tu sais que les Carrow n'étaient pas vraiment connus pour leur intelligence à Poudlard. Toutefois, ils ont plus de bon sens que cette arriviste qui sort de chez elle et fréquente notre milieu sans se soucier de nous transmettre les germes malades de son fils ! Rajouta Lucius en train de s'échauffer.

\- … (silence de Rogue qui laisse Lucius se défouler afin d'en apprendre plus.)

\- Lucius… Tenta en revanche Narcissa inquiète.

\- Narcissa silence : je ne veux pas faire de polémiques en public mais Severus sera probablement d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'une maman devrait rester chez elle auprès de son enfant malade au lieu de sortir et diffuser les germes de la Dragoncelle sans se soucier de semer la mort chez les personnes âgées ! S'enflamma Lucius.

\- Maître Lucius, Maîtresse Narcissa : Dobby est venu pour vous annoncer que les Mac Millan, les Bullstrode, les Mac Laggen, les Parkinson, les Mac Nair, les Goyle, les Avery, les Goyle, Mr Croupton, les Greengrass, les Shafiq, les Travers les Fawley, les Diggory, les Slughorn, les Crabbe, les Abott, les Barjow, les Rowle, les Selwyn, les Beurk, les Shacklebolt seniors et les Nott sont au salon. Intervint Dobby après son apparition.

\- Bien Dobby fais les patienter un instant, nous arrivons. Répondit Narcissa.

\- Bien Maîtresse. Répondit l'elfe de maison avant de disparaître dans un pop sonore._ »

Ensuite, Severus sortit de la pièce en premier pour permettre aux deux époux de discuter entre eux un instant, néanmoins, Lucius s'était agité après la mention des Nott et il ne parvenait pas à maintenir sa froideur habituelle. Malgré les efforts de Malefoy pour baisser la voix, le maître des potions entendit donc les récriminations du nouveau patriarche de la famille contre une arriviste tout juste sortie de la ferme de son père pour se marier à un VIEUX riche et qui diffusait les germes de la Dragoncelle chez les autres au lieu de rester dans son manoir auprès de son fils malade… En plus, cette saleté osait maintenant venir leur présenter ses condoléances après avoir contaminé Abraxas ?

Narcissa fit de son mieux pour calmer son mari pendant que Severus rejoignait le salon tout en réfléchissant aux propos des Malefoy. Le maître des potions s'interrogea sur l'identité de la fameuse « arriviste » puis la réponse lui apparut sous les yeux dés son entrée au salon à la vue de Patricia Nott auprès du vieux Nott. De plus, Severus s'était souvenu des propos de Pansy au sujet de son cousin _Teddy_ manifestement encore alité à cause de la Dragoncelle. Le sorcier estima que Lucius cherchait un coupable pour justifier la mort de son père et choisit Patricia Nott.

Le sorcier se retira ensuite dans un coin afin de se faire oublier des autres sorciers. Vers vingt-deux heures, Severus nota l'arrivée des Parkinson qui justifièrent leur retard par un inventaire urgent. Le maître des potions les observa effectuer les salutations d'usage auprès des Malefoy avant de rendre un dernier hommage au défunt. Naraantuya se montra extrêmement polie avec tout le monde puis elle s'isola dans un coin comme Rogue afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. De toute façon, personne se souciait d'elle hormis son mari, Severus ou Saturnus Nott puisque les autres sorciers la considéraient comme une sorcière étrangère insignifiante.

Ce fait ne déplaisait cependant pas à la jeune femme qui parvenait ainsi à réaliser ses propres objectifs pour Pansy sans attirer l'attention. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la sorcière s'excusa puis Patrick approuva le départ de sa femme afin de ne pas laisser les enfants seuls avec la nounou toute la nuit sans se soucier des regards en coins. En son for intérieur, Saturnus Nott applaudit également l'attitude de sa belle-sœur manifestement bien plus maternelle que Patricia qui était venue sans se soucier de leur fils Théodore encore malade. Fort heureusement, Naraantuya avait emmené la petite Pansy au Manoir Nott afin que le gamin ne reste pas seul en compagnie des elfes ce soir puisque Saturnus était contraint d'assister à la veillée funèbre.

La sorcière ferait également plusieurs transplanages durant toute la nuit pour s'assurer du bon déroulement de la soirée pyjama des deux enfants ou celle de ses trois fils contraints de rester chez eux pour éviter le risque de contagion pas encore écarté d'après le médicomage. En revanche, les époux Nott étaient tous deux immunisés tout comme Naraantuya ou encore son mari puisqu'ils l'avaient tous attrapés durant leur enfance.

Pendant ce temps, Severus s'éloigna discrètement afin de discuter quelques instants avec Naraantuya qui le rassura sur le résultat de la visite du quartier par Patrick. Ce dernier ne se doutait toujours pas de l'achat de la maison, néanmoins, il semblait intéressé par l'acquisition de plusieurs demeures. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient arrivés en retard ce soir. Le maître des potions acquiesça avant de retourner auprès de l'assistance qui ne s'était pas aperçue de son absence momentanée.

* * *

Loin de là au 12 square Grimmaurd, Kreattur agacé observait le petit Draco Malefoy ou plutôt le _veracrasse_ comme il aurait aimé l'appeler. L'elfe de maison faisait de son mieux pour protéger Regulus son maître préféré de toutes les vexations infligées par l'enfant. Si la maîtresse Walburga ne croyait pas ses accusations puisque l'enfant redevenait un ange en présence des parents de Regulus, le doute avait fini par s'insinuer dans l'esprit du maître Orion conscient que Kreattur ne vivait que pour leur cher malade. L'elfe de maison observa le petit garçon depuis sa cachette et résista à son envie de l'éloigner tout de suite de Regulus. Kreattur était conscient que son maître était en train de regarder depuis son propre observatoire donc l'elfe n'interviendrait pas cette fois-ci afin qu'Orion Black puisse constater que les jeux de Draco n'étaient pas du tout d'innocentes plaisanteries.

Entre-temps, l'enfant observa la chambre confortable mais sinistre de son soi-disant « Uncle Regulus » puis le jeune homme sagement assis sur sa chaise roulante. Le malade était soutenu par de nombreux coussins pour ne pas s'affaisser puisqu'il était incapable de se soutenir ou conserver une posture correcte. Les yeux de Regulus avaient également perdu leur vivacité et seul un regard vide fixait un point imaginaire. Or, Draco était habitué à être au centre de l'attention : aussi, il ne supportait pas ce qu'il prenait de l'indifférence y compris de la part d'un légume. L'enfant tenta donc de provoquer une réaction de sa part en montrant à Regulus sa coupe de glace commandée spécialement par sa mère chez Florian Fortarômes puis portée par Dobby pour consoler le gamin après la perte de son grand-père. Toutefois, l'immobilisme du malade finit par exaspérer le petit garçon qui finit donc par reprendre la parole :

« _ Eh Regulus t'as vraiment le cerveau d'un Veracrasse !

\- …

\- Mon papa dit que t'es qu'un légume mais tu n'es pas aveugle donc tu vois bien que j'ai une glace et pas toi non ? Insista Draco.

\- …

\- C'est Florian Fortarômes qui a fait ma glace : tu mangeais chez lui avant des fois. Maman m'a dit que t'étais le plus gourmand de tous les Black. Reprit le petit garçon.

\- …

\- Je vais la manger et pas toi. Claironna Draco.

\- …

\- Regardes Regulus : Mm, c'est trop, trop bon. Insista Draco avant de manger ouvertement devant lui sans lui en proposer.

\- …

\- Je t'en donnerai un peu si tu parles enfin. Finit par se raviser l'enfant.

\- …

\- T'es ennuyeux Regulus : au moins Greg m'obéit et fait ce que je veux, même s'il parle pas souvent. Protesta le petit garçon.

\- …

\- Mm, mon papa dit que t'es un légume mais tu manges quand ton elfe te fait manger. Bon t'as du mal mais tu mange, même si, la cuisine de ton elfe est horrible. Enfin ça se sent que tu manges car tu pues quand tu fais caca dans ta couche ! Reprit Draco avant de s'installer sur les genoux du jeune homme lavé, habillé et rasé par Kreattur ce matin puis changé tout à l'heure.

\- …

\- Tiens Regulus : ouvre la bouche pour manger. Tenta encore Draco qui lui tendit une cuiller pleine de glace.

\- …

\- Tu n'ouvres pas la bouches ? S'exclama Draco furieux et en train de presser la cuiller pleine de glace contre les lèvres du malade.

\- …

\- Ouvre là tout de suite ! Je suis un Malefoy donc tu obéis et c'est tout ! Hurla Draco.

\- …

\- Papa m'a dit que je dois laisser personne refuser de m'obéir donc tu mange tout de suite ! Menaça Draco.

\- …

\- Bouffe maintenant Légume ! Cria Draco avant d'ouvrir la bouche de Regulus par la force afin d'y faire pénétrer la cuiller.

\- … ( rejet de Regulus qui crache involontairement la glace sur Draco dégoûté sous le regard d'Orion en train de frémir de colère devant les agissements du gamin mais qui n'intervient toujours pas afin de voir jusqu'où la méchanceté de Draco peut le conduire ).

\- T'as sali ma robe sorcière espèce de Veracrasse ! Hurla Draco.

\- …

\- T'es qu'un cochon Regulus ! S'exclama Draco furieux.

\- … (agitation de Kreattur réduit au silence par Orion qui lui a ordonné de ne rien faire tant qu'il ne lui en donne pas l'autorisation.)

\- Prends ça Regulus ! Décréta Draco avant de verser la coupe de glace sur le pantalon de Regulus.

\- ...

\- Et ça c'est rien Regulus : attends que tu viennes à la maison quand tes parents seront morts ! Mon papa a dit qu'il te mettra dans un coin et que personne ne te verra plus car t'es trop moche. Il aime pas ton papa ou ta maman non plus ! Menaça Draco.

\- …

\- Maman dit aussi que ta mère est folle comme Bella qui est en prison et que ton père est un vieux crétin ! Révéla Draco.

\- …

\- On vous prendra tous vos gallions quand les vieux fous seront morts comme mon grand-père ! Il devait pas mourir lui : c'est toi qui devais mourir et tes vieux aussi car vous servez à rien ! Pourquoi c'est pas vous qui avez attrapé la Dragoncelle ? Hurla Draco accablé par la perte de son grand-père et en même temps agacé par l'immobilisme de Regulus.

\- Draco où es-tu ? Demanda Walburga depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

\- En haut ma Tante. Dit Draco habitué à faire des courbettes et à se montrer poli envers les Black par sa mère afin qu'ils puissent hériter de leur argent.

\- Tu es dans la chambre de Regulus ? S'enquit la sorcière.

\- Oui. Confirma Draco.

\- C'était quoi ce bruit et ces cris ? Interrogea la sorcière.

\- Rien : j'ai fait tomber ma cuiller. Mentit l'enfant.

\- Mm, tu devrais être couché : Kreattur t'as bordé tout à l'heure donc retournes au lit ! Ordonna Walburga.

\- Oui j'y vais, je voulais juste dire bonne nuit à Regulus ! Mentit le petit sorcier.

\- Maintenant vas-te coucher ! Conclut la sorcière avant de se tourner vers le portrait de son Phineas Black son ancêtre afin de discuter avec lui._ »

* * *

L'enfant tira la langue à Regulus avant de lui cracher à la figure. Ensuite, il saisit sa coupe et la cuiller pour ne pas laisser des preuves de ses gestes puis l'enfant retourna dans la chambre préparée Dobby pour lui chez les Black. Une fois au fond de son lit, Draco se mit à pleurer son grand-père sans se douter des soins de Kreattur envers Regulus pendant qu'Orion contemplait son fils avec inquiétude. Le sorcier se sentait de plus en plus épuisé mais il s'efforçait de s'agripper à la vie de toutes ses forces pour ne pas abandonner son enfant. Le patriarche des Black ressentit une immense inquiétude après avoir vu l'attitude de l'enfant mais surtout ses propos démontraient parfaitement le sort qui attendait Regulus si ce dernier finissait chez les Malefoy.

Orion contempla son fils préféré qui s'était toujours soumis à sa volonté ainsi que celle de sa mère, néanmoins, le jeune homme était maintenant un légume à cause de son engagement auprès d'un soi-disant Mage Noir ou défenseur des sang-purs alors que cet homme n'était finalement qu'un feu de paille. Contrairement à Walburga dont l'esprit devenait bien trop confus pour vraiment saisir certaines choses, Orion était au courant de la noyade de Regulus puisqu'il avait contraint Kreattur à lui révéler au moins cette chose sous le prétexte que le médicomage avait besoin de savoir où s'était rendu le jeune homme pour pouvoir le sauver. L'elfe avait seulement parlé d'une cave puis Orion avait estimé que son fils fut contraint de se noyer par la faute de Vous-Savez-Qui puisque Bellatrix se plaignait de la bêtise de Regulus incapable de servir le Maître eu avant la noyade… A présent, Regulus était en vie mais ce n'était pas vraiment une existence dans de telles conditions.

Parfois le découragement gagnait Orion au point de songer à tuer Regulus pour lui épargner une telle souffrance puis à se suicider lui-même ensuite. Toutefois, le sorcier finissait toujours par repousser cette idée folle car il continuait d'espérer voir son fils retrouver ses esprits. Après tout, les médicomages s'étaient toujours montrés pessimistes au sujet de la survie de Regulus et pourtant les potions de Severus Rogue le maintenaient en vie. Orion se moquait bien du prix élevé demandé par Rogue car il avait réalisé que la marge de profit du maître des potions n'était pas très élevée en raison de la rareté de certains ingrédients en Grande-Bretagne donc l'ex Mangemort devait les acheter en Asie, ce qui rendait leur prix très élevé.

Apparemment, le sorcier avait maintenant trouvé une personne de confiance capable de les lui fournir plus aisément donc il estimait pouvoir fournir plus de potions à Regulus. Orion ne connaissait pas les intermédiaires de Rogue, néanmoins, il s'en moquait car l'essentiel était le résultat à ses yeux. Enfin, le sorcier ne lui avait pas promis de miracles, cependant, le patriarche des Black estimait que le maître des potions pourrait fort bien finir par trouver le moyen de faire recouvrer ses esprits à Regulus puisque ce dernier était déjà encore en vie grâce à ses soins. Aussi, Orion s'accrochait lui aussi à la vie afin de continuer de payer les soins de son fils mais également lui assurer de bonnes conditions de vie grâce à sa présence.

Toutefois, la vision des gestes ainsi que les propos du petit Draco lui faisaient maintenant prendre conscience que sa nièce Narcissa ne poursuivrait pas le traitement de Regulus et se contenterait d'empocher la fortune des Black sans se soucier de respecter l'accord prévoyant les soins de Regulus en échange du coffre d'Orion. Pire encore, le pauvre malade serait abandonné dans l'une des mansardes, voire, les oubliettes du Manoir Malefoy. Le sorcier inquiet estima donc devoir réfléchir afin de trouver une solution au plus vite et surtout un moyen d'empêcher les Malefoy de contester son futur nouveau testament...

Entre-temps, Kreattur avait mis son cher protégé au lit après l'avoir totalement nettoyé. Ensuite, l'elfe se tourna vers le patriarche de la famille :

« _ Maître : Kreattur n'a pas menti au sujet de Maître Malefoy. Tenta l'elfe.

\- Oui je sais. Déclara Orion.

\- Le maître va faire quelque chose ? Osa demander l'elfe.

\- Oui Kreattur mais je dois réfléchir d'abord car je dois trouver une autre personne de confiance à qui vous confier tous les deux. Il me faudra également songer à un moyen d'empêcher les Malefoy de contester mon nouveau testament, la garde de Regulus ou encore ta propriété puisque je souhaite que tu reste avec lui. Répliqua Orion.

\- Kreattur restera toujours avec Maître Regulus. Confirma l'elfe de maison.

\- Oui mais seulement si tu es hérité par quelqu'un d'autre que les Malefoy car j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne t'emploieront pas pour t'occuper de Regulus mais pour cirer leurs escaliers si je vous laisse entre leurs mains.

\- Le Maître va accorder la garde de Maître Regulus à quelqu'un d'autre que les Malefoy ? Interrogea Kreattur.

\- Oui je vais chercher un autre tuteur pour Regulus mais ce ne sera pas facile puisque nous manquons de parents dignes de ce nom : Alphard est mort, Bellatrix est en prison et enfin le TRAÎTRE pourrit à Azkaban lui aussi. Il y a bien des parents éloignés mais ils ne me semblent pas très fiables. Répliqua Orion.

\- Mrs Andromeda était gentille Maître… Tenta Kreattur.

\- Non Andromeda est une traîtresse à son sang Kreattur donc ne nomme plus jamais son nom !

\- Kreattur est un idiot Maître ! Répondit Kreattur qui commença à se frapper de lui-même.

\- ça suffit Kreattur : Regulus dort donc ne trouble pas son sommeil par tes gestes. Tu vas aller te punir dans ta chambre. Ordonna Orion.

\- Oui Maître.

\- Attends Kreattur : combien de potions restent-ils encore ? Reprit soudainement Orion songeur.

\- Le maître des Potions a porté le nécessaire pour deux semaines au début du mois donc il reviendra bientôt. Répondit l'elfe.

\- ...

\- Maître Orion : le Traître est le frère du jeune Maître donc il aurait été logique que ce soit lui obtienne la garde du plus beau fils du Maître Orion. Commença Kreattur.

\- Kreattur tu deviens vraiment dingue ou trop vieux : cet idiot est à Azkaban ! Grommela Orion.

\- Le Maître Orion n'a pas d'autres enfants. Rappela Kreattur.

\- Oui je sais : ce fut une erreur car deux enfants me semblaient suffisants à l'époque. D'ailleurs, le Traître aurait pu s'occuper de son frère s'il était encore en liberté mais il n'est plus là car il a abandonné sa famille pour ses amis avant de finalement les tuer.

\- Le maître des potions traite bien Maître Regulus : ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble et Maître Regulus disait que c'était un ami à sa manière. Le maître des potions pourrait accueillir Maître Regulus et Kreattur chez lui. Rajouta l'elfe sans en avoir l'air car Kreattur était bien plus intelligent que les Black seniors ou Sirius le pensaient.

\- Vas te punir dans ta chambre maintenant. Lui ordonna Orion agité.

\- Oui Maître. S'inclina l 'elfe._ »

Kreattur alla bien évidemment exécuter l'ordre de son maître, néanmoins, il était heureux de le faire ou encore d'avoir lancé son idée sans en avoir l'air après avoir vu la lueur songeuse dans les yeux d'Orion. Certes, le maître des potions n'était pas un homme aimant, ni gentil mais au moins ce sorcier traiterait bien mieux Regulus que les Malefoy si Orion finissait par le lui confier…

* * *

A des centaines de kilomètres de là dans le Wiltshire, les sorciers les moins proches des Malefoy commencèrent à prendre congé tout en promettant de revenir demain pour les funérailles. De son coté, Severus comprit que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée mais il ne s'en offusquait pas car cela lui permettait de rentrer chez lui afin de mettre au point son nouveau plan. Il prit congé et feignit de se rendre au petit salon pour rejoindre la cheminée mais en réalité, le sorcier se rendit d'abord dans le bureau d'Abraxas Malefoy afin de recueillir ce dont il avait besoin dans l'espoir d'écrire enfin une lettre très particulière.

Le sorcier avait bien commencé à écrire plusieurs essais de lettres anonymes à l'intention d'Orion Black, néanmoins, il n'en était pas satisfait jusqu'à présent. Toutefois, la mort d'Abraxas Malefoy lui permettait de modifier les termes de la lettre anonyme afin de lui donner plus de crédibilité mais surtout provoquer l'ouverture d'un procès pour juger le Cabot si Orion Black comprenait enfin l'avantage de sortir son premier fils de prison. Après avoir empoché son larcin, le sorcier finit par transplaner.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Severus mit soigneusement le sceau des Malefoy volé dans le bureau du patriarche à l'abri avant d'étudier longuement les feuillets volés afin de se familiariser avec l'écriture d'Abraxas. Ensuite, il fit plusieurs copies pour pouvoir imiter parfaitement le sorcier et finit enfin par rédiger deux lettres :

« _ _A l'attention de Lord Orion Sirius Black, _

_Moi Abraxas Malefoy encore sain de corps et d'esprit souhaite vous communiquer certaines choses avant de mourir puisque la Dragoncelle n'est manifestement pas anodine à mon âge. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis plusieurs années car votre femme et vous vivez en totale réclusion depuis 1979, soit huit ans. _

_En raison de mes liens familiaux avec ma belle-fille Narcissa Malefoy née Black et qui est également votre nièce, je suis au courant de la survie de votre fils Regulus Black dont le nom n'est jamais apparu sur la notice nécrologique de La Gazette du Sorcier malgré toutes les rumeurs au sujet de son décès durant la Guerre des Sorciers._

_Sachez que je ne veux aucun mal à votre famille et encore moins vos enfants, néanmoins, il est temps qu'un ex Mangemort non consentant comme moi (je vous rappelle que mon fils et moi-même étions tous deux des victimes de Vous Savez-Qui qui nous a contraint à suivre ses folies à cause des Imperium lancés sur nous par cet être ignoble) vous dise la vérité sur votre fils Sirius. Lord Black, n'incendiez pas cette lettre à cause de votre haine justifiée envers un fils aussi insoumis que le votre et lisez ma confession avec attention car il est dans votre intérêt mais surtout celui de Regulus que vous la lisiez jusqu'au bout. _

_Je suis conscient que vous vous demanderez la raison pour laquelle je vous parle de votre fils au lieu de favoriser les intérêts du mien en vous laissant confier votre fortune à Lucius en échange de bons soins pour votre fils Regulus après votre mort ainsi que celle de votre femme. Toutefois, le fait de mourir d'ici peu m'a fait réfléchir sur ma vie ainsi que toutes mes erreurs y compris celles envers mon fils aîné Octavius dont vous connaissez l'existence. _

_Certes, nul ne peut me critiquer pour avoir envoyé Octavius en Australie puisque c'était un cracmol mais la Mort s'approche et je crains de subir son courroux ou encore celui de mon épouse morte de chagrin peu après le départ de notre enfant. _

_Aussi, je ne veux pas accroître la punition qui me sera réservée par Merlin en conservant un secret extrêmement grave ou en laissant un innocent végéter en prison pendant qu'un traître à son camp a reçu un Ordre de Merlin de première classe alors qu'il est un assassin…_

_Mais commençons par le début : comme vous le savez, je fus un Mangemort contre mon gré tout comme mon fils Lucius. Vous-savez me tenait alors en grande estime et il m'a confié certaines choses. Enfin, j'ai vu certaines actions en personne, même si, le principal intéressé ne se doutait de rien durant ses conciliabules avec le Mage Noir. Aussi, je peux vous assurer que mes propos sont véridiques._

_Lord Black : je sais que vous estimez votre famille éclaboussé par le scandale provoqué par l'arrestation de votre fils Sirius considéré comme le complice de Vous Savez-Qui pour l'assassinat des Potter le 31 octobre 1981. Toutefois, il n'en est rien car votre fils est totalement innocent et n'a jamais dénoncé ses amis même si je n'ai jamais compris son amitié envers James Potter ou encore son désir de devenir le parrain de CELUI QUI A SURVÉCU. _

_Oui vous m'avez bien lu Lord Black : VOTRE FILS SIRIUS BLACK EST INNOCENT ET N'A JAMAIS LIVRÉ LES POTTER CE FAMEUX SOIR D'HALLOWEEN. En réalité, c'est une autre personne qui a révélé la cachette des époux Potter à Vous Savez Qui en lui donnant accès à leur demeure. En fait, votre fils n'aurait jamais pu le faire car ce n'était pas lui le gardien du secret des Potter mais PETER PETTIGROW. _

_Oui : vous ne rêvez pas Lord Black, votre fils n'était pas leur gardien du secret car c'était Peter Pettigrow le soi-disant héros des Gryffondors. A l'origine, les Potter avaient prévu de nommer Sirius Black comme gardien mais ils ont finalement choisi Peter Pettigrow dans l'espoir de brouiller les pistes puisque cet homme était jugé insignifiant par tout le monde. Aussi, nul ne se serait jamais douté de la véritable identité du gardien. D'ailleurs, le grand Albus Dumbledore lui-même ne s'en doute toujours pas actuellement s'il a abandonné votre fils à son sort, ni même mon propre fils Lucius ! _

_Je suis sur le point de mourir Lord Black donc sachez que mes propos sont sincères car je n'ai rien à gagner en vous confiant ces choses depuis mon lit de mort. Pire encore, je provoque une grande perte financière à mon propre fils qui perdra votre fortune si vous ne lui confiez pas Regulus mais je ne peux pas me présenter devant Merlin avec une telle chose sur ma conscience. Il y va de mon salut éternel et puis vous pourrez ainsi rattraper vos erreurs envers Sirius Black, voire, reconstruire un rapport avec lui si vous l'aidez à faire éclater la vérité. Aussi profitez de cette chance car moi-même, je ne pourrai jamais réparer mes erreurs envers mon fils Octavius ne me pardonnera jamais mon choix._

_Ma confession n'est probablement suffisante comme preuve donc je voudrais vous signaler plusieurs choses dont certaines sont facilement vérifiables : _

_\- ma présence durant les entretiens entre Pettigrow et Vous-Savez-Qui._

_\- le statut d'animagus de messieurs James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow qui a été révélé par ce dernier à Vous-Savez-Qui. _

_\- l'amour de votre fils pour les moldus au point de devenir le parrain d'un petit sang-mêlé donc il n'aurait certainement pas tué des moldus._

_\- l'absence de l'utilisation du Veritaserum par les aurors lors de l'interrogatoire de votre fils. _

_\- l'absence de procès pour votre fils condamné sans avoir été écouté par les membres du Magenmagot mais seulement deux ou trois aurors._

_Lord Black, je ne serais plus de ce monde quand vous recevrez cette lettre mais mon sceau apposé sur ce parchemin ainsi que l'enveloppe vous prouvera que c'est bien moi Abraxas Malefoy l'auteur de cette lettre. _

_A présent, je dois vous parler du statut d'Animagus de votre fils : ce dernier et ses amis n'ont jamais rien dit à leurs familiers car ils ne voulaient pas être enregistrés au Ministère mais les trois garçons étaient bien des Animagi. Apparemment, votre fils est capable de se transformer en Chien Noir, Pettigrow en Rat et James Charles Potter en cerf. Ces trois amis ont manifestement voulu devenir des Animagi afin de soutenir un quatrième qui était manifestement un Loup Garou durant les nuits de pleine lune._

_Peter Pettigrow a également avoué à Vous-Savez-Qui que les quatre amis détenaient des surnoms plutôt bizarres mais adaptés à la jeunesse : Lunard (leur ami loup-garou), Patmol (votre fils), Cornedrue (James Charles Potter) et Queudver (Peter Pettigrow). Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez trouver quelques témoins qui puissent certifier mes propos mais je vous assure que c'est la vérité._

_Maintenant venons-en à Pettigrow : ce sorcier est un vrai lèche-botte qui s'était accroché à ses amis pour ne pas rester seul à Poudlard._

_Après la fin de leur scolarité, il a continué à rester auprès d'eux avant de les suivre durant leurs aventures au cours de la Guerre des Sorciers. Toutefois, cet homme est un peureux donc il a fini par craindre de mourir entre les mains des Mangemorts durant l'ascension de Vous-Savez-Qui. Aussi, il a fini par aller voir le Mage Noir afin de négocier sa survie en échange de la mort de ses amis… Cet homme est donc devenu un suivant de Vous-Savez-Qui mais ce dernier a décidé de ne pas le marquer pour éviter que ses amis ne découvrent la supercherie si jamais l'un d'eux finissait par déshabiller leur ami ou s'étonnait à la vue de ses manches toujours longues. C'est la raison pour laquelle Pettigrow n'était pas présent lors des réunions des Mangemorts._

_Oui vous m'avez bien lu Lord Black : ce soi-disant courageux Gryffondor a entaché la réputation du courage de la Maison Rouge et Or car ce n'était qu'un poltron. Aussi, il s'est comporté de manière extrêmement vile pour sauver sa misérable existence au lieu de protéger ses amis ! Vous vous demanderez pourquoi j'utilise le présent en parlant de lui et non l'imparfait ? Tout simplement parce que je doute de sa mort malgré les explosions entrevues par les témoins lors de l'altercation entre votre fils et Pettigrow. _

_Effectivement, le combat entre Sirius Black et Pettigrow revêt un autre sens que celui donné par des aurors bornés quand on détient les informations que j'ai soigneusement conservé toutes ces années. Voyez-vous, je suis convaincu que votre fils est parti à la recherche de Pettigrow non pas pour le tuer afin de l'empêcher de parler comme les aurors l'ont cru mais pour venger ses amis. Malheureusement, le Rat l'a manipulé afin de pouvoir le faire accuser à sa place avant de s'enfuir en toute impunité. _

_Rappelez-vous que les aurors ont retrouvé seulement un doigt de Pettigrow mais je me demande si l'intensité des explosions survenues durant le combat était assez forte pour provoquer la dissolution totale du reste du corps de cet homme ? Je veux dire : comment se fait-il qu'un doigt intact a été retrouvé par « miracle » et non le reste du corps ? Enfin, peut-on m'expliquer par quel hasard votre fils n'a perdu aucun membre, ni la vie durant les explosions contrairement à Pettigrow ?_

_Au fil des années, j'ai élaboré une théorie que voici: je suis convaincu que Peter Pettigrow a volontairement provoqué les explosions et assassiné les moldus avant de se transformer en rat pour pouvoir fuir en toute impunité. Oui, j'imagine qu'un sorcier borné refuserait de me croire ou il penserait que je suis en proie à un délire mais je n'ai pas de fièvre actuellement. Mon hypothèse est la suivante: Pettigrow s'était probablement amputé un doigt de manière volontaire afin de laisser une trace en guise de preuve de sa mort puis il s'était transformé en rat afin de fuir dans les égouts pendant que votre fils fut encerclé par des aurors désireux de trouver un coupable à tout prix pour venger les Potter…_

_A mon avis, Pettigrow est vivant donc soit, ce type s'est réfugié à l'étranger où nul ne prête attention à lui, soit, il vit toujours en Grande-Bretagne sous sa forme d'Animagus dans les égouts, voire, comme animal de compagnie chez quelqu'un afin de pouvoir se nourrir correctement… Franchement, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez le retrouver s'il est encore sous sa forme d'animagus car un rat est très commun, même si, l'une de ses pattes est amputée d'un doigt. A moins que ce type ne soit devenu l'animal de compagnie d'une famille sorcière mais là encore, ce serait difficile de le trouver car ce traître fuirait aussitôt si jamais des aurors lançaient un appel à la population dans l'espoir que quelqu'un leur porte ce rat. _

_Maintenant venons-en à la passion de votre fils pour les moldus : toute la population sorcière connaissait la passion de Sirius pour l'un de ces engins moldus appelés moto. Enfin il y a un détail d'une extrême importance : votre fils est le parrain du petit Harry Potter manifestement caché à l'étranger selon moi puisque personne ne l'a revu depuis la mort de ses parents. Or, votre fils ne serait jamais devenu le parrain d'un petit sang-mêlé s'il détestait les sorciers nés moldus et avait menti à ses amis toutes ces années avant de les livrer au Mage Noir comme beaucoup l'ont dit après la mort des Potter. Le désir de vengeance aveugle souvent les gens au point qu'ils finissent par inventer des insanités et renier des détails pourtant logiques afin de chercher un bouc émissaire. _

_Ce désir de vengeance s'est également illustré au moment de l'arrestation de votre fils car les aurors n'ont manifestement pas cru Sirius quand il a tenté d'expliquer la réalité des faits. Ces gens n'ont pas non plus voulu « gaspiller » du Veritaserum pour l'interroger mais ce fut une véritable erreur, voire, une injustice j'oserais dire car ils l'ont ainsi condamné à la prison sans lui permettre de se défendre. D'ailleurs, le Magenmagot a également commis une grave erreur envers votre fils car ce fut le seul d'entre tous les suspects qui n'a pas eu droit à un véritable procès. Oui vous m'avez bien entendu : Sirius Black a été emprisonné à vie à Azkaban sans aucune forme de procès. D'ailleurs tous les suspects relâchés peuvent en témoigner ainsi que les prisonniers. _

_Je sais que vous n'en saviez rien puisque vous étiez beaucoup trop accaparé par les problèmes de santé de Regulus et votre propre infarctus pour vous rendre compte de la situation. Votre épouse Lady Walburga n'a probablement pas su ce fait non plus avant que ma belle-fille Narcissa ne vienne vous avertir de la condamnation de Sirius. Franchement, je n'y avais pas fait attention non plus puisque j'aspirais seulement à reprendre une vie normale après la disparition de Vous-Savez-Qui. Toutefois, la perspective de mourir bientôt m'a ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses donc il est temps pour moi de livrer ce secret afin de permettre à un innocent de sortir de prison._

_Lord Black je ne sais pas ce que vous déciderez mais votre fils aîné est injustement en prison donc il a besoin de votre aide. Enfin, votre cadet Regulus pourrait peut-être retrouver un peu de sérénité à ses cotés si Sirius revenait enfin chez vous. Malgré vos désaccords, votre aîné serait probablement disposé à prendre soin de son frère après votre décès. Oui je sais que mes propos au sujet de votre mort sont plutôt lugubres mais la perspective de mon propre décès m'a rendu une certaine lucidité. Lord Black, je vous autorise à montrer cette lettre en guise de preuve si jamais vous décidez d'aider votre fils à sortir de prison. Enfin, n'oubliez pas d'exiger l'utilisation du Veritaserum en cas de procès afin que votre fils puisse enfin dire SA vérité. _

_Ah, je voudrais vous donner un conseil : cherchez des alliés fiables et discrets comme votre nièce Andromeda malgré sa traîtrise au sein de votre famille. Lord Black, je comprends votre colère à son sujet puisqu'elle a mis votre famille dans l'embarras en rompant ses fiançailles avec Rabastan Lestrange pour fuir avec un autre homme. Toutefois, songez que beaucoup de gens censément amis de votre fils comme Albus Dumbledore lui ont tourné le dos depuis longtemps. Franchement, je ne comprends pas comment un tel personnages influent n'est pas intervenu pour lui assurer au moins un procès équitable… Aussi, je pense que vous devriez tenter de demander de l'aide à votre nièce qui est encore votre nièce mais surtout la cousine de Regulus et Sirius malgré son reniement par votre famille. _

_Vous me demandez pourquoi je ne vous propose pas l'aide de mon fils ou ma bru : simplement parce que mon enfant devra gérer nos affaires après ma mort donc il n'aura probablement pas le temps de s'occuper du cas de votre fils. Enfin, ma bru doit aussi songer à leur enfant aussi, je ne veux pas les voir éclabousser par le scandale si jamais des personnes commencent à s'en prendre à vous ou votre famille au moment où vous tenterez de demander un procès pour votre fils. Beaucoup se montreront probablement hostiles donc veuillez épargner ces choses à ma famille._

_Je voudrais aussi vous donner une dernière recommandation : votre fils Sirius est resté injustement emprisonné pendant plusieurs années à Azkaban donc traitez-le avec égard si jamais vous parvenez à le faire libérer et faites aussi appel à un psychomage pour l'aider à se reprendre après une telle épreuve. _

_Lord Black, si vous recevez cette lettre, c'est que je suis déjà mort donc prenez au sérieux les paroles d'un mourant qui va devoir se présenter devant Merlin mais aussi sa propre épouse. Aussi, j'agis vraiment pour tenter d'alléger leurs courroux, quitte à faire perdre votre fortune à mon fils ou mon petit-fils et non pour vous berner._

_Lord Abraxas Malefoy. __ »

* * *

« _ _A l'attention de Mrs Andromeda Tonks, _

_Mrs, je sais que nous ne fréquentons plus depuis la rupture de vos fiançailles avec Rabastan Lestrange ainsi que votre fuite avec votre futur époux. Votre choix me surprend encore aujourd'hui, néanmoins, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que j'ai daigné prendre la plume pour vous écrire. Mrs, j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'entretenez plus aucun contact avec votre famille d'origine, néanmoins, vous avez probablement su le mariage de votre sœur Narcissa avec mon fils Lucius. _

_Toutefois, je ne suis pas certain que vous soyez au courant de la survie de votre jeune cousin Regulus Black. Non : vous ne rêvez pas Mrs car votre cousin a manifestement survécu à sa noyade étrange mais il est malheureusement privé de ses facultés mentales et végète sur une chaise roulante ou dans son lit. Vos oncle et tante s'occupent de lui en compagnie de leur elfe, néanmoins, ils sont très âgés. Afin d'assurer le futur de Regulus, Mrs. Lord et Lady Black ont manifestement décidé de confier leur cadet à ma belle-fille ainsi que mon fils. _

_Toutefois, je pense que votre jeune cousin pourrait se sentir bien mieux en compagnie de son frère Sirius Black. Mrs, je sais que les gens croient à la culpabilité de cet homme, néanmoins, je vais mourir très bientôt et si vous recevez cette lettre, c'est que la Dragoncelle m'a déjà vaincu. Aussi, je dois préparer mon salut après mon passage dans l'autre monde et tenter d'amoindrir le courroux de mon épouse ainsi que de la Mort face à toutes mes erreurs._

_Aussi, j'ai décidé de révéler à Lord Black et vous-même un terrible secret au sujet de l'assassinat des époux Potter ce maudit soir d'Halloween en 1981. Contrairement à tout ce que le Ministre ou les aurors ont dit, Sirius Black n'était pas le gardien du secret des Potter qui avaient finalement choisi Peter Pettigrow à sa place. Apparemment, votre cousin et les Potter espéraient ainsi dépister les suivants de Vous Savez Qui car Pettigrow était tellement insignifiant que nul n'aurait pu imaginer l'identité réelle de leur Gardien du Secret. _

_Malheureusement, cette décision signa l'arrêt de mort des époux Potter ainsi que la condamnation de votre cousin. Mrs : personne ne le savait hormis moi-même et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer le nom mais Peter Pettigrow a livré ses amis au Mage Noir. J'imagine votre choc Mrs mais je peux vous jurer sur mon honneur de Sang-Pur et celui de la Maison des Malefoy que mes propos sont véridiques. Aucun autre Mangemort forcé sous la contrainte comme mon fils et moi ( souvenez-vous que nous avions subi l'imperium donc nous suivions les ordres de cet être malfaisant contre notre gré et sans réaliser la portée de nos actes) ou les Mangemorts volontaires n'étaient au courant de ce fait donc mon fils n'en sait vraiment rien non plus. _

_En fait, Pettigrow ne se doutait même pas que j'assistais à ces entrevues avec Vous-Savez-Qui, ni que je l'ai vu se présenter devant lui afin de livrer les Potter. Apparemment cet homme était toujours à la traîne de ses amis à Poudlard dans l'espoir de briller lui aussi mais il restait toujours aussi insignifiant et dans l'ombre. Pire encore, ce Pettigrow était rongé par la jalousie devant le succès de ses amis Sirius Black ainsi que James Potter. _

_Ensuite, il n'a pas eu de succès non plus dans sa vie professionnelle, ni amoureuse donc son aigreur s'est accrue. Enfin, cet homme s'est laissé envahir par la peur face à l'ascension du Mage Noir durant en 1981 puis il a tout simplement décidé de marchander sa survie auprès de celui qu'il considérait comme le vainqueur de cette guerre. _

_Aussi, je me répète Mrs mais je vous assure que Peter Pettigrow le soi-disant héros a vendu ses amis devant moi sans se douter de ma présence puisque j'étais dissimulé derrière un dais durant ses entretiens avec le Mage Noir. Afin de ne pas provoquer de soupçons de part de ses amis, Pettigrow n'a pas pris la Marque puisqu'il devait pouvoir espionner les Potter sans aucune crainte au lieu de devoir cacher son bras à longueur de journée._

_En revanche, je peux vous jurer que votre cousin Sirius Black n'a jamais été un Mangemort et il ne participait aucunement aux actions des Mangemorts. Malheureusement, il a été une victime des agissements de Pettigrow comme les époux Potter. Je ne pourrais malheureusement plus témoigner d'ici peu mais considérez la lettre consignée à Lord Black et la votre comme des preuves. Mon sceau sur ce parchemin et l'enveloppe sont également une preuve de ma bonne foi. Enfin, je peux également vous donner d'autres indications cruciales dans l'espoir de rétablir enfin la vérité. Certains détails sont facilement vérifiables : _

_\- le statut illégal d'animagus de messieurs James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow._

_\- l'amour de votre cousin pour les moldus._

_\- l'absence de l'utilisation du Veritaserum par les aurors lors de l'interrogatoire de votre cousin après son arrestation. _

_\- l'absence de procès pour votre cousin condamné sans avoir été écouté par les membres du Magenmagot mais seulement deux ou trois aurors._

_Effectivement, votre cousin, James Potter et leur ami Pettigrow étaient tous les trois des Animagi. Ils ont manifestement étudié en secret durant leur adolescence afin de pouvoir se transformer mais ces trois sorciers n'ont jamais voulu s'enregistrer au Ministère. Apparemment, ces jeunes gens se transformaient afin de pouvoir passer les nuits de pleine lune avec un de leurs amis loup-garou… _

_Chacun a ses manies Mrs mais moi-même, je ne me serai jamais approché d'un loup-garou. En tout cas, votre cousin sait se transformer en un gros chien noir, James Potter se transformait en cerf et Pettigrow en Rat. Le surnom de votre cousin est Patmol, celui de James Potter était Cornedrue puis celui de Pettigrow est Queudver. _

_Mrs vous devez vous demander la raison pour laquelle, j'emploie le présent pour Pettigrow et je vais satisfaire votre curiosité tout de suite. En fait, je suis convaincu que cet homme est probablement vivant. Vous devez penser : le grand Abraxas Malefoy était probablement en proie au délire pour écrire une telle chose mais je n'ai pas de fièvre en ce moment donc c'est la raison pour laquelle je parviens à vous écrire._

_En fait, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez mais les aurors ont retrouvé seulement un doigt de Pettigrow après les explosion et le meurtre des moldus durant son altercation avec Sirius Black. Or, Mrs vous serez probablement d'accord avec moi sur le fait que si le corps de Pettigrow avait été dissous par les explosion, personne n'aurait du retrouver son doigt ? Au fils des années, j'ai forgé une hypothèse qui me semble extrêmement plausible. Ainsi, je suis sincèrement convaincu que Pettigrow s'était volontairement amputé d'un doigt sur le trottoir afin de simuler sa mort et laissé une preuve irréfutable avant de se transformer en rat afin de s'enfuir loin de Sirius Black désireux de le tuer après l'assassinat de ses plus chers amis. _

_Et les moldus tués me direz-vous ? Je pense que leur meurtre est le fait de Pettigrow et non de Sirius Black qui aimait beaucoup les moldus au point de renier sa famille extrêmement conservatrice. Enfin, il est devenu le parrain d'un petit sang-mêlé puisque le fameux Harry Potter est son filleul donc cet homme ne détestait absolument pas les moldus. _

_Mrs, je suppose qu'en raison de la confusion qui suivit la fin de la guerre, vous ne savez peut-être pas que votre cousin a été emprisonné sans aucune forme de procès. Oui Mrs vous avez bien lu : il n'a pas eu droit à un procès contrairement à tous les autres suspects. Pire encore, aucun membre du Magenmagot n'a reçu votre cousin donc seuls deux ou trois aurors ont eu droit à sa version des faits. Malheureusement, les aurors cherchaient à tout prix un coupable donc ils ont refusé de le croire ou même de lui accorder du Veritaserum pour lui permettre de prouver ses dires. Apparemment, ils ne voulaient pas « gaspiller » du Veritaserum pour un tel traître. _

_En revanche, le traître est celui à qui le Ministre a accordé un ordre Merlin de première classe à titre posthume. Or, je peux vous assurer que Peter Pettigrow a vraiment livré ses deux amis à Vous-Savez-Qui puisque j'en suis témoin._

_Mrs, je sais que vous n'avez probablement aucune influence politique, ni même les moyens financiers d'engager une bataille légale pour tenter de sortir votre cousin de prison. Toutefois, vous pourriez aider un innocent en usant votre charisme auprès de votre oncle pour le convaincre de le faire. _

_Lord Orion Black est très fatigué donc il s'inquiète du futur de Regulus Black : mon fils et ma belle-fille estiment qu'il ne recouvrira jamais ses facultés mentales, néanmoins, je ne pense pas que le Lord jette des gallions par la cheminette en tentant de le soigner de son mieux. Aussi, je pense que la présence de son frère pourrait aider votre plus jeune cousin à retrouver au moins un semblant de sérénité en sa présence même s'ils n'étaient pas en bon termes dans les années 70._

_Mrs, si vous devez chercher des alliés pour aider votre oncle, ne vous fiez pas à n'importe qui puisque même de grands sorciers auréolés de gloire comme Albus Dumbledore ont tourné le dos à Sirius Black malgré l'absence de procès. Enfin, ce n'est pas la peine de tenter de raisonner votre tante car ma belle-fille m'a dit qu'elle régresse de plus en plus et n'est pas du tout objective au sujet de son fils aîné. Ma bru et mon beau-fils ne doivent pas non plus être mêlés à cette histoire car je ne veux pas qu'ils soient éclaboussés par le scandale qui découlera de toute cette affaire. _

_Enfin Mrs, je sais que votre mari est un psychomage donc vous devriez lui demander le nom d'un collègue de sang-pur pour qu'il puisse suivre votre cousin après sa libération si vous parvenez à le faire sortir. Mrs, ne lancez pas un sort sur ma tombe à cause de mes propos mais souvenez-vous que votre oncle n'aime pas les né moldus donc il refusera de laisser votre mari suivre votre cousin. Toutefois, je suis convaincu que le séjour forcé à Azkaban aura provoqué des troubles dans l'esprit de votre cousin puisque cette prison est sinistre. Aussi, il risque d'avoir besoin d'aide pour se reprendre. _

_Vous trouverez également d'autres informations dans la lettre que j'ai adressé à votre oncle. Veuillez me pardonner si votre missive est moins détaillée mais je suis maintenant très fatigué après avoir déjà écrit une longue lettre à votre oncle._

_Adieu Mrs car si vous recevez cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort. _

_Lord __Abraxas Malefoy.__ »

* * *

Severus satisfait observa ses deux lettres puis il saisit le sceau afin de l'appliquer sur les parchemins avant de cacheter les enveloppes puis il y apposa de nouveau le sceau des Malefoy. Enfin, le sorcier transplana dans le bureau d'Abraxas heureusement encore vide puisque les sorciers étaient toujours en train de veiller le défunt. Rogue lança plusieurs sortilèges particuliers pour effacer toutes ses traces sur le sceau ou encore les feuillets au cas où quelqu'un tentait de chercher des empreintes pour prouver que l'auteur des lettres ne pouvaient pas être d'Abraxas Malefoy. Enfin, le maître des potions lança de nouveau des sorts pour nettoyer toutes les traces possibles de son passage dans la pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le sorcier retourna chez lui avant d'endosser des gants très particuliers. Il décida ensuite de profiter du décalage horaire pour poster ses lettres depuis la Nouvelle Zélande afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer en se rendant au Bureau de poste de Pré-au-Lard ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Une fois son courrier expédié, le sorcier rentra chez lui tout en se demandant ce que le futur réservait aux Black après l'ouverture de ces lettres.

Rogue estimait avoir joué un mauvais tour aux Malefoy, néanmoins, la mort d'Abraxas tombait vraiment à pic car ce défunt lui avait permis de donner une certaine légitimité à ses lettres. Enfin, un mort ne pouvait pas contester sa version des faits, ni tenter de proclamer son innocence au sujet de ces missives. Par contre, Severus se sentait un peu coupable envers Albus Dumbledore pour le décrire comme un sorcier qui avait tourné le dos au Cabot, néanmoins, il estimait que le vieux Malefoy aurait parlé de lui en ces termes. De plus, Rogue ne comprenait pas non plus la défaillance d'Albus et Remus Lupin qui s'étaient manifestement laissés aveuglés par la peine après la mort des Potter au lieu de songer que Sirius n'aurait jamais pu livrer ses amis. Certes, Rogue lui-même y avait cru mais il était alors conditionné par sa haine envers Black.

Par contre, le maître des potions ne ressentait aucune culpabilité pour avoir suggéré de faire appel à un psychomage pour aider le Cabot car il était convaincu que des années en prison avaient du le marquer. Or, Rogue refusait de voir un taré troubler le petit Dursley s'ils finissaient par se rencontre un jour.

Ensuite, le sorcier chassa ses pensées afin de se préparer pour les funérailles. Quelques heures plus tard, Rogue assista au service funèbre comme le reste de la foule extrêmement nombreuse. Malgré son statut de parrain de Draco, Severus n'était pas aux premiers rangs mais ce fait l'arrangeait bien car il détestait être au centre de l'attention. Par contre, le petit Draco aimait probablement ça car il était paré comme un prince. Le gamin affichait déjà un air aussi froid que le père et deviendrait probablement sa copie plus tard, ce qui était bien dommage. Au bout d'un moment, Severus constata avec soulagement la fin du service funèbre puis il assista à l'ensevelissement de la dépouille au sein du somptueux tombeau des Malefoy.

XXXXX

Le sorcier attendit ensuite son tour pour saluer les trois Malefoy et s'apprêtait à partir quand il nota une femme, une elfe mais aussi deux personnes encapuchonnées qui se tenait à distance. Rogue se demanda s'il s'agissait de parents de la famille puis le vent rabattit les capuches en arrière. Severus observa alors la copie de Lucius mais l'homme était bronzé et ses cheveux étaient courts contrairement à ceux de son double. Enfin, le plus jeune était manifestement un gamin d'une dizaine d'années dont les yeux gris et les cheveux blonds cendrés lui rappelaient ceux de Draco. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Severus pour réaliser leurs identité. Le sorcier profita donc de la confusion générale pour aller leur présenter ses condoléances sans être vus par les autres sorciers :

« _ Toutes mes condoléances pour votre perte Mr Malefoy, Mrs Malefoy et à vous aussi jeune homme. Dit Rogue.

\- Merci Mr. Répondit Octavius surpris de recevoir un peu d'attention.

\- Merci. Répondit aussi Cygnus dont le ton n'était aucunement empli de morgue comme celui de votre frère.

\- Merci Mr mais je ne suis pas l'épouse de Mr Malefoy. Je suis une amie d'enfance. Précisa la cracmolle.

\- Ah. Répondit simplement Severus.

\- Vous êtes la seule personne qui a fait attention à nous vous savez : mon frère ne m'a même pas prévenu. C'est mon ami qui m'a fait savoir la nouvelle puis nous avons du nous débrouiller pour venir par nos propres moyens . Révéla Octavius dépité d'être également mis de coté le jour des funérailles de son père.

\- Je ne sais franchement pas quoi vous dire Mr Malefoy car je ne connaissais pas vraiment la situation des personnes malheureusement privées de magie avant cette année. A présent, j'ai vu les ravages que cela peut causer mais les sorciers sont bornés et continuent de faire du mal à des enfants. Estima Severus en songeant à la petite Parkinson.

\- Vous êtes différent des autres sorciers Mr car vous parlez des cracmols avec respect. Dit la cracmolle curieuse.

\- Je n'ai rien contre des gens comme vous Mrs ou encore moins des enfants après avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses, notamment le mal infligé à des pauvres gosses. Répondit Rogue sous le regard curieux de Cygnus.

\- Les sorciers ne se rendent pas compte des dommages provoqués. Je n'ose pas penser à ce qui arrivera à ma nièce très bientôt. Dit Miss Parkinson dans un lapsus.

\- Votre nièce est également dénuée de magie si vous parlez ainsi. Dit Rogue.

\- Oui et j'ai entendu dire que son père veut la mettre en pension mais j'irai aussitôt la chercher. Décréta la jeune femme.

\- J'aurais bientôt une nouvelle amie si vous venez nous voir en Australie. Estima Cygnus.

\- Oui et il est fort possible que je revienne définitivement en Australie cette fois-ci comme ça ma nièce sera loin d'ici. Déclara Pénélope Parkinson officiellement déclarée morte pendant la scolarisation des jumeaux Parkinson à Poudlard. Les jumeaux étaient encore convaincus aujourd'hui que leur cadette était décédée de l'Eclabouille à six ans et ils ne se doutaient donc pas de sa survie, ni son statut cracmol.

\- Votre accent n'est pas australien donc vous êtes anglaise vous aussi, n'est-ce pas Mrs ? Constata Severus curieux.

\- C'est exact: je suis originaire du nord de l'Angleterre puis mon père m'a abandonné dans un orphelinat après avoir lancé un sortilège sur ma mère pour qu'elle soit convaincue de ma mort à cause de l'Eclabouille. Ma pauvre mère a eu du mal à se reprendre après ma soi-disant mort : elle ne voulait pas m'abandonner mais mon père m'a empêché de l'approcher ou ma fratrie depuis. Je n'ai donc pas pu la revoir même au moment de son enterrement. Révéla Pénélope.

\- Mrs, ne vous vexez pas mais votre père… Mm, non il n'y a aucun adjectif assez fort pour qualifier son attitude. Répondit Severus.

\- Vous ne me vexez pas du tout Mr car c'est un homme lamentable et encore, je reste polie. A dix-huit ans, je ne pouvais pas revoir ma famille donc je suis partie en Australie où les cracmols ont une communauté mieux organisée là-bas. Toutefois, j'ai fini par rentrer en Grande-Bretagne après mon divorce avec un moldu. Révéla Pénélope mais sans préciser son nom de jeune fille.

\- Je comprends Mrs mais puis-je vous demander votre nom ? Interrogea Severus curieux qui se demandait si cette femme n'était pas la tante de Pansy puisque c'était la seule petite cracmolle britannique dont on entendait parler en ce moment .

\- Je préférerai rester discrète Mr si ça ne vous dérange pas. Répondit Pénélope.

\- Je respecte votre désir Mrs mais je tiens à vous rassurer si votre nièce est bien l'enfant à qui je pense. Répliqua Rogue.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Mr ? S'étonna Pénélope.

\- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus afin de protéger l'anonymat de cette petite ou le votre mais sachez qu'elle ne subira pas votre sort. Expliqua Rogue tout en se demandant s'il devait parler de cette conversation à Naraantuya ou non.

\- Mm, vos propos me rassurent pour cette enfant si nous parlons de la même personne. Confessa Pénélope soulagée de constater que Patrick était manifestement resté aussi protecteur que dans ses souvenirs et ne deviendrait pas un monstre comme leur père ou leur sœur Patricia.

\- En tout cas, je vous refaits toutes mes condoléances messieurs. Mes hommages Mrs. Conclut Rogue avant de les saluer poliment._ »

* * *

Après le départ du sorcier, les deux Malefoy et leur amie observèrent le nouveau patriarche de la famille, même si, ce rôle aurait du être tenu par Octavius. En son for intérieur, Cygnus était partagé entre la colère et la peine face à l'attitude de ses géniteurs qui ne prenaient jamais de ses nouvelles. Certes, l'enfant avait retrouvé une famille grâce à Octavius, néanmoins, Cygnus ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à sa mère si aimante avant ou son père très fier de lui. Il se souvenait également de ses jeux avec le petit Draco si adorable.

Toutefois, le jeune garçon ne reconnaissait pas son petit _Dray_ dans cet enfant fier et hautain qui suivait leur père comme son ombre. Il observait également avec désarroi sa mère qui arborait une moue méprisante et semblait aussi rigide qu'un bloc de marbre. Enfin, Lucius était manifestement devenu l'apogée de la froideur Malefoyenne puisqu'il semblait contrôler le moindre de ses mouvements.

Cygnus voulut cependant rester jusqu'au départ de toute l'assistance dans l'espoir que ses parents noteraient sa présence après le départ de tous ces gens. De son coté, Pénélope observa son propre frère totalement tenu à l'écart des décisions familiales au point de ne pas se douter de sa survie. Elle désirait lui parler, néanmoins, la cracmolle n'osait pas l'approcher après toutes ces années. En revanche, la cracmolle ne s'intéressait pas du tout à son père également présent ou encore à cette cruche de Patricia pendue au bras de son mari extrêmement vieux par rapport à elle mais riche. Les Malefoy attendirent encore un moment puis ils finirent par s'approcher de Lucius, Narcissa et Draco enfin seuls.

Une minute plus tard, Narcissa stupéfaite perdit son attitude impassible à la vue de son fils Cygnus pas revu depuis cinq et qui était maintenant devenu un jeune garçon de dix ans. La sorcière voulut aussitôt s'approcher de son enfant fortement ému mais l'ordre de son mari lui fit changer d'idées :

« _ Narcissa reste où tu es et toi aussi Draco. Ordonna Lucius d'un ton extrêmement sec.

\- Mais Lucius notre fils est là… Tenta Narcissa affolée.

\- Non : ce gamin n'est pas réel Narcissa : c'est simplement une illusion donc oublie-le et rentre tout de suite. Décréta Lucius.

\- Lucius c'est Cygnus… _ Protesta Narcissa. Cygnus viens voir Maman._ Dit-elle à son fils qui mourrait d'envie de l'approcher mais hésitait à cause de l'attitude de son géniteur.

\- J'ai dit rentre tout de suite Narcissa sinon je vais me fâcher… Affirma Lucius d'un ton glacial.

\- C'est toi Cygnus ? Osa demander Draco surpris par la vision de son grand-frère avant de s'approcher de lui sans se soucier de la fureur de son père.

\- Oui Dray. Répondit l'enfant tout en utilisant le surnom qu'il avait donné à son cadet.

\- Ne t'approche pas de mon fils unique. Intervint aussitôt Lucius avant de brandir sa baguette contre son fils aîné médusé.

\- Lucius arrête ! Hurlèrent Octavius et Narcissa paniqués.

\- Allez-vous en tout de suite car vous n'êtes que des illusions Octavius et toi Morveux ! Éructa Lucius.

\- Mais Papa c'est mon frère… Tenta Draco.

\- Tais toi et reviens ici tout de suite !

\- Vas-y Dray : je ne peux pas te protéger pour l'instant donc je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Dit Cygnus partagé entre le désir d'emmener son petit frère avec lui et la peur de le voir déchiqueté par leur père si ce dernier les suivait en Australie.

\- Père ne m'a jamais frappé et il fait ce que je veux d'habitude donc je peux essayer de rester. Tenta Draco indécis.

\- Draco tu viens tout de suite ou tu seras puni ! Lança alors Lucius.

\- Vas-y Dray. Insista Cygnus apeuré.

\- Lucius ce sont deux enfants : tu ne peux pas les séparer ainsi. Intervint Octavius inquiet.

\- Tais toi espèce de fantôme tu es venu pour me voler mais l'héritage des Malefoy est seulement à moi donc retournez tout de suite d'où vous venez tous les trois ! Hurla Lucius accablé par la mort de son père et incapable de raisonner correctement en ce moment.

\- Oui nous allons partir : Misty ramène-nous tout de suite à la maison. Ordonna Octavius dégoûté à son elfe.

\- Non : Lucius, laisse moi voir Cygnus ! Tenta Narcissa.

\- Narcissa tais-toi et rentre ! Hurla Lucius._ »

La sorcière accablée céda encore une fois et s'éloigna après un dernier regard pour son fils aîné. Draco en revanche resta encore un peu afin de graver dans sa mémoire les traits de ce frère cracmol inconnu et qu'il ne verrait probablement plus vu la réaction de leur géniteur.

Une minute plus tard, Misty ramena ses maîtres en Australie où Cygnus voulut s'enfermer dans sa chambre tout en songeant qu'il n'irait pas à Poudlard mais à l'école australienne plutôt que de retourner auprès d'un père de ce genre. L'enfant estima qu'Octavius était son véritable père et refusa d'entendre de nouveau parler de Lucius après que le cracmol l'ai rejoint dans la pièce. Par contre, le jeune garçon se promit d'aller chercher son petit frère quand ce dernier serait majeur afin de l'emmener en Australie où nul ne se soucierait d'eux ou de la soi-disant grandeur des Malefoy.

Ainsi, Lucius, Narcissa et Draco ne se doutèrent pas que le patriarche Malefoy venait de renier encore une fois son fils sorcier puisque l'enfant avait fini par manifester sa magie. Après sa première manifestation, Octavius s'était demandé, s'il devait en parler à son père ou son frère avant de décider d'attendre. A présent, le cracmol était maintenant convaincu du bienfait de sa décision de garder l'enfant avec lui après avoir assisté à l'éclat de Lucius...

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu même si ce chapitre est plutôt sombre. A l'origine, il était encore plus triste, voire, violent, notamment durant la scène entre Regulus et Draco mais j'ai fini par "amoindrir" l'effet. **_

**_Pour ce qui est de Draco, son langage n'est pas toujours correct car c'est encore un gamin donc je ne veux pas lui donner un langage trop soutenu. Aussi, les erreurs de syntaxe ou autre sont volontaires. _**

**_Au sujet des cracmols, chaque famille de sang pur en a probablement vu leur tendance à pratique l'endogamie afin de se marier entre sang-purs ou encore le mariage entre cousins mais ils sont probablement cachés. Il ne faut pas se leurrer: le monde sorcier britannique me semble plutot petit sans les nés moldus ou du moins, c'est mon impression quand je lis les livres donc les mariages consanguins doivent être très courants entre les puristes. _**

**_Aussi, ne soyez pas surpris par l'apparition de Pénélope Parkinson ou l'ignorance de son frère qui la croit morte. D'après vous, Rogue devrait-il en parler à Naraantuya ou non ?_**

**_En tout cas, je me demande comment vous avez trouvé la scène entre Regulus et Draco ou encore celles entre les Malefoy sorciers, Octavius puis la rencontre entre les deux frères. _**

**_Enfin, le stratagème de Rogue va peut-être en choquer quelques uns mais soyons sincères: la mort d'Abraxas tombe vraiment à pic puisqu'il peut écrire des lettres en son nom au lieu de rédiger des messages anonymes. Au fait, comment trouvez-vous ces lettres ? Vous pensez qu'elles auront une répercussion sur les événements futurs ou sur Orion Black ? _**

**_A bientôt ! _**


	46. Chapter 46

**_Bonsoir à tous, _**

**_Encore une fois ce chapitre n'est pas centré sur Harry mais notre petit Dursley préféré est en train de s'amuser en Ecosse pour le moment et il n'y a rien de particulier à dire sur lui durant son premier jour de vacances chez les Mac Kintosh. Par contre, la saga de la famille Black continue: attention c'est une métaphore car la fiction est bien évidemment centrée sur Harry, néanmoins, la lettre a été envoyée et le hibou est en train de parcourir des milliers de kilomètres afin de rejoindre la Grande-Bretagne._**

**_En attendant, son arrivée, Severus veut contrôler l'état de Regulus après sa cohabitation avec Draco et puis cela me permet également de mettre en place tout le contexte nécessaire ainsi que les motivations qui pourraient pousser Orion Black à intervenir en faveur de Sirius dans l'espoir de le faire libérer. _**

**_En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews que ce soit celles des inscrits sur le forum et les Guests: Ary, Lola, Tam83, Lily et Aussidagility. Ary ne t'inquiète pas pour tes critiques car j'apprécie la franchise des lecteurs donc j'aime bien savoir quand quelque chose ne plait pas à quelqu'un. Enfin, j'accepte les critiques tant qu'elles sont objectives, écrite avec politesse et surtout constructives. Je relirai la lettre afin de voir un peu mais j'avoue que Severus s'est montré volontairement répétitif pour tenter de convaincre Orion. Pour ce qui est de Draco, c'est encore un enfant donc il peut encore changer à son âge même si c'est un gosse capricieux et très cruel parfois. Je ne dis pas qu'il va changer en un coup de baguette magique mais tout n'est pas encore perdu pour lui. Il est fort possible que Cygnus et Octavius reviennent dans un chapitre ou deux mais pas pour tout de suite ;). _**

**_Merci Tam83 pour tes précisions au sujet de l'école britannique car j'avoue avoir appris seulement récemment que les enfants entraient en primaire à 5 ans. En Angleterre, ils vont au collège à onze mais pas en Ecosse par contre donc les petits écossais vont à l'école primaire jusqu'à douze. _**

**_Lola: je dirai que pour Lucius Malefoy, il n'y a rien à faire car c'est un idiot entêté et rien ne le changera jamais. Narcissa aurait aimé rester avec Cygnus mais les épouses des sorciers sont habituées à obéir aux hommes donc elle n'a pas osé se rebeller. Peut-être changera-t-elle plus tard ? Pour ce qui est de Pénélope, c'est vrai que rien ne pouvait laisser deviner une telle chose mais son existence va probablement modifier quelque chose en Patrick s'il finit par apprendre sa survie. En tout cas, cela m'a permis de montrer jusqu'à quel point les sorciers peuvent parvenir pour cacher leurs enfants cracmols puisque le vieux Parkinson a fait croire à sa femme que leur fille était morte plutôt que de la garder sans se soucier de la souffrance de la maman ou des autres enfants. _**

**_Aussidagility, Lucius n'a malheureusement pas le beau rôle ici donc je suis d'accord avec toi à son sujet. D'ailleurs, Lily a également raison sur le fait que Lucius pourrait fort bien crever. En général j'aime les fins heureuses et je "sauve" le plus de personnages possible dans les fictions mais je pourrais faire une exception pour Lucius :) _**

**_Bonne Lecture et à bientôt ! _**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Severus rentra à l'Impasse du Tisseur avant de saisir plusieurs fioles de potions au cas où le sorcier devrait soigner Regulus après le séjour de Draco chez lui. D'habitude, Rogue se présentait chez les Black seulement aux dates déjà établies ou après la visite de Kreattur lorsque l'elfe de maison venait l'avertir en cas d'urgence. Avant sa rencontre avec le petit Dursley et Pansy, Severus ne souciait vraiment de personne, même s'il s'occupait du cas de Regulus, néanmoins, les deux enfants étaient parvenus à fissurer la carapace du maître des potions. Ce dernier ne songeait absolument pas à se transformer en l'équivalent de Mère Thérésa ou Jean-Paul II chez les sorciers, cependant, il s'interrogeait maintenant sur l'état de son ex camarade de maison après sa cohabitation forcée avec Draco Malefoy...

Contrairement au Cabot, Regulus s'était attiré une espèce de sympathie de la part de Severus en raison de sa curiosité pour les potions, sa soif d'apprendre mais surtout son respect envers lui son camarade de Maison. Or, Rogue n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses de la part des autres hormis Lily mais la sorcière l'avait délaissé. En revanche, Regulus était resté à ses côtés et il se faisait régulièrement envoyer les traités de potions de la bibliothèque des Black afin de pouvoir les consulter ensemble. Le talent de Severus était bien plus développé que celui de Black junior mais Regulus n'était pas offensé par ce fait et tentait d'en apprendre plus grâce à son camarade avant de renvoyer les documents chez lui après leur étude.

Aussi, Rogue traitait Regulus avec un certain « égard » et il s'était donc rapidement présenté chez les Black après avoir été averti de la « disgrâce » ou « incident » du jeune sorcier. Les médicomages s'étaient montrés pessimistes mais Severus n'aimait pas la suffisance ou encore le pédantisme des spécialistes consultés par la famille du malade. Aussi, il ne s'était pas avoué vaincu puis le potioniste avait décidé d'effectuer des recherches de son côté avant de soigner Regulus de son mieux. Le sorcier s'était cependant montrés très clairs avec les parents car il ne pouvait pas tenir une promesse quelconque sur la guérison de son patient. Les Black savaient que le cas de leur fils était désespérés, néanmoins, ils constataient la survie de Regulus donc les deux vieillards accordaient leur confiance au maître des potions puisque les médicomages s'étaient manifestement trompés de diagnostics.

De plus, Orion préférait les propos clairs et sans ambiguïté de Rogue à de fausses promesses ou les déclarations alarmistes des médicomages. Aussi, il le laissait effectuer ses recherches puis tester des traitements inédits sur Regulus. Une fois sa besace pleine, Severus chassa ses pensées et saisit la poudre de cheminette afin de transplaner chez les Black.

* * *

Une minute plus tard, Orion baissa son journal afin d'accueillir son visiteur avant d'observer le maître des potions arrivé à l'improviste. Le vieil homme dissimula cependant sa surprise et se redressa pour s'occuper de son invité en l'absence de Walburga en train de se reposer dans sa chambre. De son côté, Severus s'approcha du patriarche des Black afin de le saluer en premier pour respecter l'étiquette :

« _ Mes hommages Lord Black. Salua Severus qui savait se montrer cérémonieux en cas de besoins.

\- Maître des Potions soyez le bienvenu au sein de ma demeure. Répondit Orion qui traitait le sorcier avec respect puisque c'était lui qui maintenait son fils en vie grâce à ces mixtures.

\- Votre courtoisie fait honneur à la Maison Black Milord. Dit Severus pour conclure les mondanités.

\- Nous ne vous attendions pas aujourd'hui : avez-vous découvert un nouveau soin pour Regulus ? Interrogea Orion curieux.

\- Non pas encore Milord mais j'y travaille. En fait, je venais prendre des nouvelles de votre fils après le séjour de mon filleul : nous n'avons jamais laissé Regulus en compagnie de cet enfant très longtemps auparavant donc je voudrais savoir si leur cohabitation a provoqué une réaction quelconque de la part de notre malade. Expliqua Severus sans rentrer dans les détails car il pensait que le vieil homme ne voulait pas entendre de critiques sur son petit neveu.

\- Maître des Potions : le petit Draco est resté plusieurs jours avec nous. Il peut sembler adorable mais c'est un vrai petit diable par moments, même si, ma femme ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Résuma Orion qui avait du utiliser la pensine pour convaincre Walburga de la véracité de ses propos au sujet de la scène entrevue hier soir. La sorcière aurait voulu en parler à sa nièce mais Orion avait prononcé un formulé afin de l'en empêcher et la convaincre de garder ses nouvelles intentions secrètes. Auparavant, c'était Walburga qui commandait mais elle était beaucoup plus faible que lui maintenant donc Orion avait pris les rênes de la maison et il entendait bien préserver son fils en le confiant à quelqu'un d'autre que les Malefoy.

\- Regulus va bien ? Interrogea Severus.

\- Vous devriez l'examiner car la présence de l'enfant l'a manifestement épuisé l'épuiser. En fait, je comptais demander à Kreattur de venir vous chercher après l'enterrement du grand-père de Draco mais vous m'avez devancé. Expliqua Orion songeur tout en observant le maître des potions avant de se demander si le sorcier n'était justement pas venu de son propre chef pour s'assurer du sort de Regulus après avoir appris le séjour de Draco au Square Grimmaurd._ »

Orion était conscient que les Malefoy fréquentaient rarement Rogue donc le parrain ne voyait pas souvent son filleul, néanmoins, le père de Regulus estimait que le maître des potions devait se douter du mauvais caractère de Draco, sinon, il ne serait pas venu contrôler l'état de son patient. En son for intérieur, le patriarche des Black se demanda si Rogue éprouvait de l'inquiétude pour Regulus, ce qui signifiait que le sort du malade l'intéressait vraiment, même si, le sorcier était loin d'être un homme débordant de compassion. Toutefois, Orion préférait un homme de ce genre qui laisserait Kreattur s'occuper du malade afin de lui assurer des soins de tous les jours et des conditions de vie décentes plutôt que Narcissa dont les mensonges avaient été démasqués par son propre fils hier soir...

L'idée de Kreattur au sujet de Rogue lui paraissait insensée cette nuit, néanmoins, le maître des potions venait de démontrer son intérêt envers Regulus donc cet homme serait peut-être un tuteur potentiel décent. Le sorcier ne tenait vraiment pas à confier son fils à _Andromeda la traîtresse_ car cette femme n'aurait probablement pas le temps de s'occuper de Regulus entre sa propre fille Nymphadora dont il avait été informé de la naissance par le carnet mondain de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et la gestion des clients de son « mari ». Certes, Kreattur serait présent mais Black senior refusait de laisser son argent finir entre les mains d'un né moldu puisque le mari d'Andromeda bénéficierait de ses biens si les Black confiaient leur héritage à leur nièce. Décidément, Orion estima que le sang-mêlé Rogue se révélait une option bien plus intéressante mais il décida d'y réfléchir encore un peu.

* * *

En attendant, il accompagna le sorcier dans la chambre de Regulus assis sur sa chaise roulante et toujours amorphe. Toutefois, Orion contrarié constata la présence de l'assiette encore intacte malgré tous les efforts de Kreattur pour le convaincre de toucher à son déjeuner. Le sorcier s'en prit aussitôt à l'elfe de maison :

« _ Kreattur tu ne l'as pas encore fait manger ?

\- Kreattur est un mauvais elfe Maître, Kreattur n'arrive pas à faire manger le jeune Maître mais Kreattur ne veut pas forcer Maître Regulus, ni utiliser la magie pour le faire car il n'a pas aimé ça ce matin. Se lamenta Kreattur avant de se frapper avec la cuiller.

\- Milord. pouvez-vous demander à votre elfe d'arrêter sa punition : je souhaiterai l'interroger sur le comportement de Regulus ce matin. Intervint Rogue.

\- Kreattur arrête et réponds aux questions du Maître des Potions. Ordonna aussitôt Orion.

\- Oui Maître : Kreattur obéit Maître. Dit Kreattur.

\- Kreattur : Regulus ne voulait pas manger ce matin ? Interrogea Rogue.

\- Non : Maître Regulus refusait et n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Répondit l'elfe de maison.

\- Donc tu as utilisé ta magie pour le contraindre à avaler ? Devina Severus.

\- Oui mais Maître Orion m'en a donné l'autorisation : Kreattur ne fait pas de mal à Maître Regulus car Kreattur fait ça pour l'aider. Précisa l'elfe.

\- Oui je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, tu sais pourquoi il refuse de manger depuis ce matin ? S'enquit Severus.

\- … (silence embarrassé de Kreattur).

\- Kreattur réponds au lieu de désobéir ! Ordonna Orion.

\- Maître Orion : Kreattur ne veut pas désobéir mais Kreattur ne veut pas déplaire au Maître en parlant d'hier. Tenta l'elfe de maison.

\- Dis lui Kreattur car je ne couvrirai pas mon petit neveu si la santé de MON FILS est en jeu. Décréta Orion.

\- Maître Orion a ordonné à Kreattur de répondre donc Kreattur va répondre au maître des potions. Dit d'abord l'elfe de maison afin de prendre ses précautions.

\- Alors tu parles oui ou non ? S'impatienta Rogue.

\- Oui : Kreattur a vu le jeune maître Draco s'impatienter devant le silence de Maître Regulus pendant son séjour et hier il a voulu le faire manger de force. Dit l'elfe de maison après le calcul de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non sans s'attirer les foudres d'Orion ensuite.

\- Ah et que voulait-il lui faire manger ? Interrogea Rogue songeur.

\- De la glace mais Maître Regulus n'avait pas faim et ne voulait pas manger donc… Hésita l'elfe.

\- Donc Draco a enfoncé de force la cuiller dans la bouche de mon fils pour le faire manger avant de le forcer à avaler de la glace. Toutefois, Regulus a manifestement eu quelques spasme avant de tout rejeter sur l'enfant qui n'a pas compris que la réaction de mon fils n'était pas du mépris pour lui mais un geste involontaire. Ensuite, Draco a crié avant de renverser le bol sur les pantalons de Regulus pour se "venger". L'interrompit Orion._ »

Le patriarche s'était décidé à donner des détails lui-même après avoir compris la peur de l'elfe d'entacher l'honneur des Black en parlant ouvertement des gestes de Draco. En son for intérieur, Orion avait pris le gamin en grippe et il comptait bien faire en sorte que Walburga en fasse de même d'ici peu, néanmoins, tous deux devaient maintenir les apparences. Aussi, il raconta la scène de manière édulcorée afin de faire passer la réaction de Draco comme un caprice face au malade toujours très entouré ici contrairement à lui qui n'était pas le centre de l'attention dans cette maison totalement dédiée à Regulus.

Severus écouta les propos du vieil homme puis il profita de sa faiblesse afin d'utiliser la légillimancie à son insu. Le maître des potions prit soin de ne pas lui faire réaliser sa présence avant de se retirer discrètement de l'esprit du vieil homme après avoir obtenu toutes les informations nécessaires sur l'attitude de Draco mais aussi le fait que la lettre n'était pas encore arrivée. Aussi, Severus estima devoir trouver le moyen de venir plus souvent chez les Black afin de pouvoir observer la réaction d'Orion et ses décisions à son insu.

En attendant, il s'approcha de Regulus afin de l'examiner. Le maître des potions utilisa de nombreux sorts puis le sorcier rassura Orion sur l'état physique du jeune homme. Par contre, Rogue nota le teint cadavérique de son ancien camarade ainsi qu'une certaine crispation quand il tenta d'approcher la cuiller de sa bouche. Severus estima alors devoir utiliser de nouveau la légillimancie même s'il ne notait jamais rien de particulier dans l'esprit de Regulus d'habitude car le malade semblait s'être totalement détaché de ce monde. Malgré ses doutes, le sorcier s'immisça encore une fois dans les pensées de son ex condisciple avant de rester surpris par la vision du visage de Draco déformé par la rage puis il vit Regulus dans un cachot en train d'attendre la mort puis après son décès les Malefoy l'avaient jeté dans une fosse commune.

Severus tenta de pousser son exploration mais il se heurta à un mur et le sorcier ressentit même une certaine terreur. Le maître des potions intrigué se demanda alors si l'agression verbale et physique subie par Regulus ou encore les menaces de Draco avaient enfin provoqué une réaction de la part du malade. Certes, la terreur n'était pas une bonne chose, néanmoins, c'était la première fois que Regulus semblait manifester une émotion depuis son réveil après le coma.

* * *

Aussi, Severus estima qu'il s'agissait d'un petit pas en avant. Par contre, il n'insista pas d'avantage pour le moment donc le sorcier se retira de l'esprit de Regulus pour le laisser se reposer. Le visage de son ancien camarade se détendit puis Rogue reprit la parole :

« _ Personne ne te fera du mal Regulus tant que tes parents et Kreattur sont avec toi. Enfin, je ne laisserai personne t'en faire non plus en leur absence tu m'entends ? Insista Severus sous le regard intéressé d'Orion et de Kreattur.

\- …

\- Draco t'a crié dessus et a tenté de te forcer à manger sa glace mais ce n'est qu'un enfant qui ne s'est pas rendu compte de ses gestes. Reprit Rogue pour apaiser le malade même s'il estimait que le gamin n'avait pas menti au sujet du sort réservé à Regulus après la mort de ses parents si le malade finissait chez les Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi lui parlez-vous de cette manière ? Interrogea Orion qui observait le sorcier d'un air calculateur.

\- J'ai l'impression que votre fils a peur de manger : Milord. vous avez noté la crispation de ses traits quand j'ai approché la cuiller de sa bouche ? Tenta Rogue.

\- Mm oui… Reconnut le patriarche des Black.

\- C'est une bonne et mauvaise chose Milord. Estima Severus.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'étonna Orion.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas assisté à la scène mais les propos et les gestes de mon filleul ont manifestement fait réagir votre fils. Commença Rogue.

\- Je suppose que c'est ce que vous qualifiez de « bonne chose ». Estima Orion.

\- Oui : Regulus a enfin réagi et manifesté une émotion aussi infime soit-elle. Confirma Severus.

\- Mais il y a manifestement un problème. Dit Orion inquiet.

\- Exact : votre fils a enfin réagi à un stimuli mais malheureusement il s'est tout de suite replié sur lui-même à cause de sa peur. Révéla Severus.

\- Et de quoi mon fils a peur selon vous ? S'étonna Orion.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que mon filleul lui a dit ou si ce sont ces gestes qui ont provoqué la peur de Regulus mais votre fils refuse maintenant de se nourrir. Milord, je crois qu'il ne veut pas manger afin de ne pas continuer ainsi. Révéla Severus dans l'espoir que le vieux fou se laisserait plus facilement influencer par la lettre après sa réception s'il pensait que Regulus ne se laisserait pas mourir si son père lui donnait Sirius comme tuteur après le décès de Papa au lieu de finir chez les Malefoy. Aussi, le vieil homme tenterait peut-être de faire sortir son fils aîné de prison afin d'assurer un meilleur sort au cadet.

\- Mm, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Déclara Orion conscient des propos de son petit neveu donc le sorcier inquiet estima que son fils ne voulait plus se nourrir de peur de finir dans l'une des geôles des Malefoy après la mort de ses parents.

\- Kreattur demande pardon au Maître Orion et au Maître des Potions mais Kreattur n'est pas intelligent donc Kreattur a peur de ne pas avoir compris : Maître Regulus ne souhaite plus manger parce qu'il veut mourir ? Demanda l'elfe de maison affolé.

\- Kreattur ne dis pas ça ! Ordonna Orion terrifié et qui se montrait dur envers l'elfe pour ne pas exposer publiquement sa propre peur de perdre Regulus.

\- Je ne peux pas affirmer une telle chose Kreattur mais nous devons rassurer Regulus. Milord: la réaction de votre fils est inquiétante c'est vrai, cependant, c'est la première fois qu'il sort de son immobilisme. Aussi, nous devons tenter de l'inciter à réagir d'avantage. Intervint Severus.

\- Vous pensez que la peur peut le faire sortir de sa catatonie ? S'étonna Orion.

\- Non pas la peur car Regulus risque de se renfermer d'avantage sur lui-même. S'empressa de rectifier Severus.

\- Alors de quoi parlez-vous ? Interrogea le père.

\- Vous savez que je fais de votre mieux pour soigner votre fils donc Regulus jouit d'une bonne santé physique dans ses conditions actuelles, néanmoins, il est temps de s'occuper de son esprit. Tenta Severus.

\- Mon fils n'est pas fou ! Protesta Orion._ »

* * *

Severus rassura aussitôt le vieil homme sur son opinion au sujet de Regulus qu'il ne considérait pas du tout fou, ni un légume et encore moins comme un monstre qu'il fallait renfermer dans une pièce afin de dissimuler son existence. Toutefois, le jeune Black était renfermé sur lui-même donc les sorciers devaient l'aider à sortir de son isolement puisque Regulus avait enfin manifesté une réaction au bout de huit ans. Après les explications du maître des potions, Orion s'apaisa avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Dans ce cas, que préconisez-vous ? Interrogea le patriarche.

\- Comme je disais précédemment, l'esprit de Regulus a réagi au point d'exprimer sa peur ainsi que son refus de s'alimenter. Toutefois, nous devons vaincre ses peurs et l'inciter au contraire à sortir de sa catatonie pour reprendre le cours de sa vie. Expliqua Severus.

\- Comment pouvons-nous l'aider ? Demanda Orion.

\- Nous devons l'encourager à revenir parmi nous en lui montrant des choses plaisantes pour le stimuler.

\- Mm, je comprends ce que vous sous-entendez mais je me vois très mal payer des « danseuses exotiques » pour danser devant mon fils ou lui offrir de l'alcool ainsi que des cigares dans son état. Dit Orion qui se souvenait de ses propres aventures à l'étranger durant sa jeunesse avant de se ranger après son mariage avec Walburga.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de choses Milord. car je songeais surtout à des choses anodines pour nous mais qui peuvent cependant faire la différence pour Regulus. Précisa Severus.

\- Dans ce cas que souhaitez-vous montrer à mon fils ? Demanda Orion.

\- Je sais que votre fils ne manque de rien et que vous le traitez comme un roi mais il est un peu pâle. Aussi, l'air frais lui ferait du bien. Suggéra Severus.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener dehors car mon fils serait alors l'objet de la curiosité malsaine des moldus dans les rues voisines mais aussi des sorciers si nous allions à Pré-au-lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'est donc pas question de faire subir ce genre de choses à Regulus. S'entêta Orion. Le patriarche des Black était épuisé à cause de ses problèmes de santé mais surtout son anxiété à l'égard de Regulus ainsi que sa honte depuis l'emprisonnement du Traître. Aussi, il ne se méfiait pas des propos de Rogue et croyait sincèrement que le maître des potions était convaincu de la tendance suicidaire de Regulus à cause des soi-disant « caprices » de son filleul.

\- Je pense que votre fils a besoin de voir autre chose que les murs de sa chambre. Insista poliment Severus conscient que les Black ne laissaient même pas leur elfe entrouvrir les rideaux épais qui dissimulaient la fenêtre.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça : sa chambre n'est pas adaptée ? Répliqua Orion.

\- C'est une chambre magnifique et dotée de tout le confort possible donc les malades de Sainte-Mangouste pourraient envier votre fils à sa vue, néanmoins, Regulus s'y complaisait beaucoup trop jusqu'à hier. Mentit Severus

\- Comment ça ? Interrogea Orion.

\- Regulus se sentait à l'abri dans son cocon ici mais il a manifestement eu peur de quelque chose hier donc il ne se sent plus en sécurité et ne veut pas continuer ainsi. Insista Severus.

\- … (silence d'Orion en train de réfléchir sous le regard attentif de Kreattur).

\- Aussi, je voudrais donc provoquer quelques changements dans son existence afin de changer ses habitudes dans l'espoir de le voir s'ouvrir à nous mais aussi à la vie. Poursuivit Severus songeur.

\- Quels changements souhaiteriez-vous apporter ? Interrogea Orion.

\- Il est temps que Regulus prenne l'air ou au moins qu'il puisse observer la lumière du jour et l'extérieur de votre maison si vous ouvrez les rideaux de sa chambre. Répondit le maître des potions sous le regard intéressé de Kreattur.

\- Mm, non la vue n'est vraiment pas idyllique ici vous savez. Enfin, je ne veux pas que les gens l'observent comme une bête curieuse si Kreattur ou moi l'emmenions dehors. D'ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas vraiment en état de sortir mon épouse et moi donc qui s'occuperait de Regulus dans ce cas ? S'entêta Orion.

\- Milord vous n'avez pas de jardin ? Regulus pourrait ainsi prendre l'air à l'abri des regards et il serait toujours en sécurité dans votre demeure. Interrogea Severus en désespoir de cause.

\- Non nous n'en avons pas car aucun d'entre nous n'aime les fleurs. Affirma Orion._ »

* * *

Severus dissimula une grimace de dépit puis il finit par songer à un détail. En temps normal, le sorcier n'aurait jamais songé à ce genre de choses, ni à montrer son « repaire » à qui que ce soit, néanmoins, la fréquentation du petit Dursley, Naraantuya et Pansy ou encore les relations qu'il commençait à tisser avec les adultes, le poussaient à modifier ses convictions sur bon nombre de choses.

De plus, le maître des potions avait noté les effets de la transformation de sa propre maison sur lui-même. Aussi, il souhaitait maintenant stimuler Regulus en lui permettant de voir des paysages bien plus agréables que sa chambre, même si, Rogue n'aurait jamais songé à l'importance d'un cadre agréable auparavant. Severus observa Regulus et prit une décision qui le surprenait lui-même avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Dans ce cas, seriez-vous disposé à laisser Kreattur emmener Regulus dans un jardin discret où votre fils serait en sécurité durant ces sorties ? Tenta Severus auprès d'Orion.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que mon fils a besoin de sortir ? Interrogea Orion.

\- Regulus a commencé à réagir donc nous devons le stimuler de notre mieux: aussi, la vision d'un autre environnement pourrait l'aider à sortir de son cocon. Répondit le sorcier.

\- Où se trouve ce jardin ? Demanda Orion.

\- Chez moi. Avoua Severus encore surpris par son propre geste.

\- Chez vous ? S'étonna Orion car Kreattur lui avait décrit la demeure de Rogue comme un taudis.

\- Oui j'ai rénové ma demeure ainsi que mon jardin ce mois-ci donc votre fils Regulus pourrait prendre un peu de soleil à l'abri des regard tout en contemplant les fleurs ou autre. Affirma Severus.

\- Vous pensez que ce genre de choses pourraient vraiment faire réagir mon fils ? S'étonna Orion qui ne s'était jamais soucié de la nature.

\- Votre fils ne va pas forcément réagir tout de suite mais Regulus devrait apprécier le fait de passer quelques heures au grand air plusieurs fois par semaines. Enfin, je pourrais également lui montrer mon laboratoire et mes plantes puisqu'il aimait les potions. Insista Severus.

\- Mm oui, je me rappelle qu'il parlait souvent de vous et des potions. Reconnut Orion songeur.

\- Milord vous savez que je ne vous ai jamais promis une guérison complète mais je veux tout tenter pour y parvenir ou au moins rendre ses esprits à Regulus afin qu'il puisse décider lui-même de son sort plus tard quand vous ne serez plus là. Ainsi, il fera ses propres choix et nul ne pourra les contester même s'il devait finir sur sa chaise roulante pour le restant de ses jours. Affirma Severus déterminé à utiliser la faiblesse du vieillard afin de parvenir à ses fins.

\- Mm, je serais heureux de voir mon fils reprendre vie et disposer de son sort comme bon lui semble, même s'il ne devait jamais retrouver l'usage de ses membres. L'important est qu'il puisse retrouver ses facultés et s'exprimer même s'il devait rester paralysé car Kreattur pourra se charger du reste. Répondit Orion troublé par les propos de Rogue et désireux de voir son fils « autonome » après sa mort au lieu de l'imaginer finir dans une geôle.

\- …

\- Par contre, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais l'emmener chez vous car je ne suis plus en état de me déplacer régulièrement. Affirma Orion dépité.

\- Milord, je sais que Milady et vous êtes très fatigués mais Kreattur pourrait emmener Regulus chez moi et rester avec lui durant ses visites. A moins que vous n'ayez besoin de votre elfe : dans ce cas, je viendrais chercher Regulus et je veillerai sur lui durant ses visites mais je ne pourrais pas le recevoir longuement si j'ai des commandes à réaliser entre-temps. Dit Rogue.

\- Kreattur peut emmener Maître Regulus chez Mr Rogue tous les jours et veiller sur lui si Maître Orion le demande ! Intervint l'elfe déjà convaincu par les propos de Rogue.

\- Oui tu vas emmener Regulus chez le maître des potions dés aujourd'hui s'il peut déjà le recevoir cet après-midi. Ensuite, je vais acheter deux elfes de maison plus jeunes pour s'occuper de nous ainsi que de la demeure en ton absence Kreattur. Ordonna Orion à son elfe.

\- Ce serait une excellente idée Milord : je dois m'occuper de mes potions donc je ne peux pas tout le temps veiller sur Regulus mais votre elfe pourrait le faire. Approuva Rogue._ »

* * *

En réalité, le maître des potions n'appréciait pas du tout l'attitude arbitraire d'Orion qui prenait des décisions sur le nombre de visites sans le consulter au préalable, néanmoins, le sorcier estimait devoir accepter la situation pour le moment. Ainsi, Severus s'assurait de deux choses : d'une part les sorties de Regulus de cette maison sinistre et de l'autre part, l'ex Serpentard pourrait ainsi se rendre régulièrement chez les Black sans susciter de soupçons, ce qui lui permettrait de contrôler les réactions du vieil homme après la réception de la lettre.

Le sorcier songea aussi à un autre détail puis il estima que Regulus devait rencontrer d'autres personne puisque le malade avait réagi pendant le séjour de Draco. Certes, Severus ne comptait absolument pas le laisser entre les mains de ce sale gamin capricieux ou l'exposer à la curiosité des gens, néanmoins, la présence d'un enfant ou d'un adulte bienveillant et bien plus affectueux que Severus ainsi que les Black pouvait également stimuler Regulus. Le sorcier aurait bien aimé demandé à Harry de venir durant les visites du malade, néanmoins, le petit garçon était en vacances en Écosse donc il ne pouvait pas aller le chercher chez les Mac Kintosh.

Enfin, Severus ne tenait pas non plus à imposer la présence du petit cornichon Mac Kintosh. Certes, le gamin n'était pas aussi capricieux que Malefoy mais Severus estimait qu'il s'impatienterait rapidement. Au bout d'un moment, Severus se souvint de l'attention de Lily, voire, même Pétunia envers leurs poupées puis les soins de la petite Parkinson pour son Toorjii son poupon. Le maître des potions estimait que cette petite cracmolle était bien plus intelligente que les petits Mac Kintosh, Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy réunis. Certes, ce n'était pas difficile de les surpasser, cependant, elle était également calme et concentrée durant les taches qu'il lui donnait.

Aussi, Severus estima que cette petite fille ne ferait aucun mal à Regulus s'ils les laissait seuls tous les deux de temps en temps. De plus, le maître des potions n'y trouvait rien de mal car son ex camarade n'était pas du tout un pervers durant sa jeunesse et ne ferait donc rien à une fillette si jamais il recouvrait sa motricité ainsi que ses esprits en l'absence des adultes. Le sorcier estima devoir en parler à Naraantuya mais il était convaincu que la jeune femme accepterait sa requête. Il chassa ses pensées et reprit de nouveau la parole pour faire part de son projet à Orion :

« _ Milord, je pense que la présence d'enfants pourrait également aider Regulus. Hasarda Rogue.

\- Mais vous avez dit qu'il avait eu peur de Draco. Contesta Orion.

\- Oui mais parce que Draco est un petit garçon extrêmement vif. Par contre, je connais une petite fille très sage qui pourrait parler avec Regulus ou lui faire la lecture car cette fillette le faisait pour distraire son cousin malade. Expliqua Rogue.

\- Mm, vous pensez vraiment que la présence d'enfants pourrait stimuler mon fils ? Interrogea Orion surpris.

\- Oui : certes, Regulus ne réagira pas forcément tout de suite mais il finira par être curieux à la vue d'une personne inconnue ou encore de ma maison. En plus, les enfants sont bien plus stimulants que les adultes. Estima Severus.

\- Mm, mon fils aimait bien jouer avec son frère et ses cousines quand il était enfant. Il était alors plus vif avant de devenir un adolescent modèle et très réservé. Reconnut Orion.

\- Je pense que la présence d'une enfant plus patiente que Draco pourrait lui faire le plus grand bien. Insista Rogue.

\- Mais cette enfant est fiable selon vous ? Demanda Orion.

\- Oui elle l'est et elle ne dira probablement rien si je lui dis de garder le silence sur les visites de Regulus chez moi. Confirma Rogue.

\- Quel est son statut ? S'inquiéta cependant Orion qui ne tenait pas à voir des petit sang-de-bourbe s'en prendre à son fils.

\- C'est une petite fille sang-pure Milord. Le rassura Severus conscient des préoccupations futiles d'Orion.

\- Mm, vous être vraiment certain qu'elle ne dira rien à ses amis, sa famille ou sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Répliqua Orion en proie au doute.

\- Cette enfant est une petite cracmolle donc elle ne sera plus présente dans le monde sorcier d'ici peu. Aussi, la fillette a déjà appris à se faire très discrète au point de fréquenter de moins en moins les petits sorciers et s'isoler de ses frères. Elle ne dira donc jamais rien. Renchérit Rogue.

\- Mm, je ne sors pas beaucoup comme vous le savez mais j'aime bien me tenir informé sur notre société depuis que je vais mieux. Aussi, je suppose que vous parlez de la petite Pansy Parkinson ? Reprit Orion songeur.

\- Oui c'est exact.

\- Maître des potions, vous êtes connu pour vos méthodes très particulières à Poudlard ainsi que votre aversion pour les enfants. Aussi, cette fillette doit être vraiment particulière pour être parvenue à s'attirer votre bienveillance. Estima Orion surpris.

\- Je ne perdrais pas de temps à nier mon aversion pour les adolescents boutonneux que je dois former à Poudlard mais la petite Pansy est différente car elle est très bien élevée et sait se taire ou obéir quand c'est nécessaire. Je trouve qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Regulus qui était très studieux, poli ainsi que conscient des codes de notre société. Affirma Rogue.

\- Mm, c'est vraiment dommage que cette Pansy soit une petite cracmolle dans ce cas car les petits sorciers bien élevés comme Regulus font cruellement défaut en cette période. Je me demande comment finira notre monde le jour où ces petits sorciers mal élevés deviendront des adultes puis les nouveaux membres du Magenmagot. Affirma Orion en songeant à l'attitude de Draco.

\- Je me le demande moi aussi Milord car trop de jeunes sorciers deviennent des personnes prétentieuses et inutiles pour notre société. En tout cas, la petite Parkinson est différente donc elle ne taquinera jamais Regulus.

\- Je connais le père et le fils Parkinson: ce sont des hommes très discrets. D'ailleurs, nous nous sommes faits livrer certaines marchandises par Patrick Parkinson quelques fois car ce sorcier sait tenir sa langue et n'a rien dit à la vue de Regulus. Son épouse me semblait aussi très respectueuse avant la guerre puis je ne l'ai pas revue depuis car je ne sors pas beaucoup. Par contre, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer la fillette. Dit Orion.

\- Elle est devenue aussi discrète que son père, voire, plus depuis le début des rumeurs sur son statut cracmol l'année dernière.

\- Mm, Kreattur emmènera mon fils chez vous tous les jours et vous ferez également rencontrer cette petite à Regulus. Par contre, ces rencontres auront lieu sous la surveillance de Kreattur ainsi quelqu'un restera toujours avec eux même en votre absence, si vous devez vous éloigner. Décida Orion qui désirait tenter l'expérience proposée par Rogue mais sans pour autant faire prendre des risques à son précieux fils si jamais la fillette se transformait en Draco Bis.

\- Aucun problème Milord : j'irai cependant d'abord parler de notre projet avec les Parkinson puisque ce sont les parents de Pansy donc il nous faut leur accord. Précisa Rogue.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : ils vous le donneront très rapidement. Prédit Orion décidé à parler avec Patrick Parkinson afin le « convaincre » de laisser la gamine passer du temps avec Regulus en échange de quelques gallions ou des faveurs.

\- Voulez-vous également que nous parlions de notre projet à Milady ?

\- Je m'en chargerai. Décréta Orion prêt à lancer un Imperium sur sa femme pour la convaincre puisque Walburga inquiète refuserait probablement de laisser sortir leur fils. _ »

Effectivement, le sorcier détenait encore la vieille baguette de Phineas Black et il avait décidé de l'utiliser pour lancer des sortilèges interdits. En général, les sortilèges de ce genre n'étaient pas détectés s'ils étaient effectués dans une maison sorcière, néanmoins, le patriarche des Black prenait ces précautions en usant la baguette de son ancêtre. Orion n'agissait pas par méchanceté mais parce qu'il était conscient de la perte de lucidité de son épouse donc elle refuserait de raisonner ou de reconnaître les bienfaits d'une telle thérapie.

En revanche, Black senior ne voulait pas négliger une seule opportunité et encore moins après avoir compris que son fils avait enfin réagi. Par contre, le sorcier refusait de le laisser aux mains des Malefoy et il songeait maintenant sérieusement aux propos de Kreattur au sujet de Rogue après avoir vu son attitude envers Regulus… Enfin, Orion estimait également pouvoir songer à confier son fils aux Parkinson après un serment inviolable si jamais le maître des potions ne se sentait pas en mesure de s'occuper correctement du malade en raison de sa présence à Poudlard une bonne partie de l'année. Après tout, Patrick Parkinson accepterait probablement de donner de bons soins à Regulus et laisser Rogue le soigner en échange de la fortune des Black. Par contre, Orion rédigerait un testament en faveur de ce type uniquement après un serment inviolable car il ne laisserait personne le rouler encore une fois comme Narcissa tentait de le faire depuis 1979.

Le sorcier retint ensuite un soupir en songeant à son fils aîné qui aurait pu devenir le tuteur de son frère s'il était libre, néanmoins, ce traître ne serait jamais libéré...

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Orion et Severus ou encore celle de Regulus ? **_

_**Là je vous dis bonne nuit et à demain ! **_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Je m'excuse si je n'ai pas posté avant mais j'ai eu pas mal de contretemps et pas mal de bavards qui m'empêchent de me concentrer pour écrire des chapitres sérieux. Vous savez à quel point, cette fiction me tient à coeur donc je ne veux pas écrire n'importe quoi (je peux rédiger des trucs plus légers dans la fiction de Pansy et Neville par exemple car ils sont encore à un stade tout mignon mais pas dans la fiction Merci Harry). Toutefois, je n'arrive franchement pas à me concentrer quand des "pipelettes" m'abordent toutes les deux secondes y compris quand je suis devant l'ordi ou avec les écouteurs dans les oreilles pour tenter d'avoir un peu de silence. Des fois, je me dis que je vais prendre mon portable et m'isoler en haut de la montagne pour écrire Mdr. **_

_**En tout cas, je suis dans les temps car le dernier chapitre a été posté le 21 juin donc je ne vous fais pas patienter trop longtemps. En tout cas, merci à tous les lecteurs et le reviewvers, comme d'habitude les inscrits ont reçu une réponse en Mp et les Guest la recevront ici. Aussi, merci à Ary, Lily et Guest pour vos reviews. Ary, j'ai effectivement apprécié ton commentaire car il s'agissait d'une critique constructive donc je reçois volontiers les critiques de ce type ou les conseils. Je suis également heureuse de constater que le personnage de Regulus semble aussi attachant et que l'évolution de Severus te plaise autant ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs. Je dirais que l'effet Harry mais aussi la prise de conscience de certaines choses ont beaucoup aidé Severus à sortir de sa coquille au lieu de continuer à s'isoler pour pleurer son propre malheur sans réaliser ceux des autres. **_

_**Quand à Guest que dire: wow tu lis dans mes pensées ou du moins tu anticipe beaucoup de choses à chaque fois ;) . Enfin, tu m'as aussi donné de très bonnes idées donc merci beaucoup ! Pour l'instant, Regulus ne s'est jamais senti stimulé mais le contact d'autres personnes va peut-être le stimuler et l'inciter à chercher un moyen de communication. **_

_**Enfin, Lily tu as raison sur le fait que Severus est un manipulateur de génie; d'ailleurs, c'est ce qui lui a permis de pouvoir survivre entre les deux camps jusqu'au soir de la bataille dans l'oeuvre originale ainsi que tromper Voldemort . **_

_**A présent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt ! **_

* * *

Pendant ce temps à des centaines de kilomètres du 12 Square Grimmaurd, Harry découvrait avec plaisir le jardin, la piscine et la maison de Ridge tout en observant avec amusement les tourtereaux se tourner autour sous le regard bienveillant mais vigilant de Vernon. Ce dernier avait constaté que la maison du cracmol était bâtie sur le même modèle que son frère. Toutefois, la demeure était de plain-pied à l'origine et détenait simplement un grenier puis Ridge s'était senti poussé des ailes au contact de Marge avant de faire appel à une équipe de constructeurs sorciers pour construire un étage comme celui d'Archibald. Grâce à ces spécialistes des sortilèges de constructions en tous genre, la demeure en pierre du cracmol devent donc rapidement comme celle du sorcier.

Après le départ des constructeurs sorciers au bout de deux jours de travaux, le cracmol s'était adressé à des sociétés moldues par l'intermédiaire de Nalaa sa belle-sœur. Ainsi, les moldus avaient installé l'électricité, le téléphone, une plomberie moldue neuve, l'eau courante et une salle de bains supplémentaire à l'étage afin que ses hôtes ne soient pas contraints de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour se laver. Ridge n'aimait pas vraiment les séries à l'eau de rose regardées par sa petite amie quand il allait chez elle mais l'écossais s'était aperçu de son intérêt pour les piscines durant les scènes où les personnages étaient à l'extérieur. Aussi, le cracmol avait voulu en faire construire une avant de choisir avec Marge tous les détails du bassin, le dallage autour de la piscine ainsi que les barrières de sécurité pour éviter que les enfants ne puissent se baigner en l'absence des adultes.

Après la fin de tous les travaux, Ridge avait également demandé à Marge de venir avec lui à Inverness pour l'aider à choisir le mobilier des chambres d'amis puisque le cracmol désirait acheter des articles moldus. Miss Dursley en avait alors profité pour lui suggérer de changer son canapé extrêmement vieillot selon ses goûts, voire, modifier le mobilier de certaines pièces déjà existantes. Reginald s'était aussi montré enthousiaste à cette idée puisqu'il avait simplement repris les meubles dont ses parents ne voulaient plus avant leur décès. Contrairement à l'opinion générale sur les Écossais, Ridge n'avait pas agi ainsi par radinerie mais simplement parce qu'il pensait se meubler provisoirement de cette manière en attendant de c_hoisir le mobilier de__ s__on foyer__ avec __la bonne personne __au lieu d'acheter n'importe quoi_ . Toutefois, les années s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il ne fasse franchir le perron de la demeure à aucune femme hormis celles de sa famille donc le cracmol conservait encore ses vieux meubles avant l'arrivée de _Mar__jorie_.

Ce récit, avait ainsi fait comprendre à Marge que sa proposition d'aller choisir du mobilier ensemble était très sérieuse et représentait une première forme d'engagement, ce qui l'avait flatté. Ensuite, il l'avait aussi rassuré sur le fait pouvoir faire face à de telles dépenses sans problèmes. Sans être milliardaire, le cracmol gagnait bien sa vie grâce à son activité avec son frère donc son compte en banque restait confortable, même si, le cracmol se concédait quelques plaisirs de temps en temps comme des places pour les parties de quidditch, des dîners ou pub avec ses amis cracmols à Pré-au-lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse, des vêtements de qualité, du mobilier de jardin, les meilleurs semences pour ses fleurs ou de beaux accessoires pour son cheval.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Marge, Ridge découvrait également les lieux moldus car il souhaitait régulièrement l'emmener dîner dehors, danser ou même assister à des concerts. Lors des visites de sa petite amie en Écosse, c'était lui qui choisissait ou proposait des lieux puisque Nalaa lui avait procuré des brochures ainsi que les programmes des événements de la saison. En revanche, il demandait à Marge où elle souhaitait se rendre quand tous deux étaient chez elle puis c'était la jeune femme qui lui proposait plusieurs activités.

Rassurée sur la question du budget et flattée par les propos de Ridge sur son désir d'attendre _la __bonne personne_ pour l'aider à choisir la décoration de la demeure, Marge l'avait donc entraînée dans les magasins de meubles mais aussi d'électroménager afin de lui faire acheter une cuisine équipée moldue, une télévision ainsi que d'autres objets technologiques moldus qui lui semblaient nécessaires. Tous deux s'étaient également rendus dans quelques boutiques afin d'acheter des rideaux, du linge de maison, ou encore des objets de décoration. Marge avait également porté quelques objets à elle.

Au fil des semaines, elle avait aussi constaté la bonne volonté de Ridge qui s'était inscrit à l'une des auto-écoles d'Aviemore. Malgré ses doutes au début, le cracmol s'habituait progressivement à la signalisation moldue ou encore l'utilisation des véhicules que ce soit à l'auto-école ou en-dehors. Effectivement, la législation britannique permettait à un apprenti conducteur de conduire en compagnie d'un conducteur expérimenté avant même d'avoir eu son code, Ridge s'était donc acquitté des taxes requises pour obtenir la licence provisoire. Aussi, il ne conduisait pas seulement durant ses leçons en compagnie d'un moniteur mais aussi avec Nalaa sa belle-sœur ou encore Marge quand elle était présente ou durant les séjours du cracmol chez elle. Ridge avait également accompagné sa petite amie chez des concessionnaires avant d'acheter un véhicule. Ensuite, le cracmol avait fait revenir l'équipe de construction sorcière afin de construire un grand garage pour sa nouvelle acquisition, la voiture de Marge plus tard si elle finissait par rester en Écosse mais aussi le camping-car.

* * *

Après l'arrivée des Dursley chez lui, Ridge aurait aimé montrer sa nouvelle acquisition à Vernon mais le frère et la sœur fatigués avaient simplement garé le camping-car devant le garage. Leur hôte n'avait rien dit mais il désirait maintenant présenter sa voiture à Vernon pour obtenir son avis. Enfin, le cracmol souhaitait en profiter pour discuter d'un sujet très important car les tourtereaux avaient pris une décision au sujet de leur avenir. Aussi, Ridge proposa donc au moldu de garer le camping-car à l'intérieur du garage :

« _ Vous ne voulez pas garer le camping-car à l'intérieur du garage Vernon ?

\- Vous croyez qu'il va y rentrer ? Demanda Vernon surpris.

\- Si,si il rentre Vernon, j'ai déjà vérifié donc tu peux aller le garer. Précisa Marge qui avait deviné les intentions de Ridge.

\- Bon alors j'y vais. Dit son frère sans arrière-pensée._ »

* * *

Les garçons curieux voulurent aussitôt suivre les deux hommes puis Ridge ouvrit les portes du garage avant de le leur faire visiter. Vernon resta surpris par les dimensions de ce garage puis il constata la justesse des estimations de Marge. Enfin, Harry lui fit noter un détail :

« _ Papa regarde: Ridge a un 4x4 !

\- Ah oui Marge m'avait dit que vous en aviez acheté un. Se souvint Vernon.

\- Oui bon il n'est pas neuf mais il est en très bon état et puis Marge dit qu'un véhicule neuf n'est pas l'idéal pour un débutant. Expliqua Ridge content de lui.

\- Il m'a l'air très bien et puis ce véhicule doit être bien pratique en hiver puisqu'il neige probablement beaucoup ici. Renchérit Vernon songeur.

\- Oui : Nalaa compte s'en acheter un de ce genre elle aussi car ma belle-sœur m'a dit qu'elle en a assez de devoir faire monter des pneus neiges sur sa voiture chaque hiver. Révéla Ridge.

\- L'hiver est rude ici ou pas ? Demanda Vernon un peu inquiet à l'idée de sa sœur coincée chez elle à cause de la neige ou encore en proie à la mélancolie loin de sa chère campagne anglaise si elle restait ici.

\- ça dépend des années mais Nalaa dit que les routes sont rarement bloquées. Affirma Ridge.

\- Mouais, la voiture de Marge n'est pas un 4X4 mais elle devrait pouvoir circuler avec. Estima Vernon.

\- Vous voulez faire un tour en 4X4 ? Proposa Ridge.

\- Maintenant ? S'étonna Vernon.

\- Oui on a encore le temps avant le déjeuner. Tenta Ridge.

\- Allez Papa, j'aimerais bien monter sur un 4X4 ! S'exclama Dudley.

\- Vous pouvez le conduire vous-même si vous voulez. Proposa Ridge.

\- Vous voulez aller où ? Interrogea d'abord Vernon.

\- J'aimerai vous montrer mon terrain au-delà du jardin puis les bois et le petit cours d'eau qui se se situe juste à la fin de ma propriété. Révéla Ridge.

\- Bon, nous resterons donc dans un coin tranquille et pas sur la route ? Voulut s'assurer Vernon.

\- C'est exact. Confirma Ridge.

\- Alors conduisez Ridge : j'ai mon permis depuis plus de dix ans donc vous pouvez le faire en ma présence. L'invita Vernon.

\- Ok. Conclut le cracmol._ »

Ridge saisit les clés dans la poche de son pantalon puis il ouvrit le 4X4 avant d'aider les deux garçons à monter à bord pendant que Vernon s'installait à l'avant du côté passager. Ensuite, le cracmol se mit au volant et sortit la voiture sans se soucier de refermer la porte puisqu'un sortilège se chargeait de le faire à sa place après chaque départ.

* * *

Durant le trajet, Vernon constata que son hypothétique futur beau-frère conduisait lentement mais surtout prudemment même s'ils étaient en train de rouler sur son terrain et non sur la route.

Dursley curieux en profita pour contempler le pré jouxtant le jardin et la maison puis Ridge conduisit sur un sentier en terre battue qui les conduisit jusque dans un petit bois où Harry ne put s'empêcher de rêver de rencontrer des elfes comme dans les fables illustrées achetées par Marge pour ses neveux. En revanche, Dudley rêvait de grimper aux arbres ou de construire une cabane en bois comme celles des trappeurs canadiens entrevus dans un reportage diffusé à la télévision la veille. Les deux enfants sortirent cependant de leur rêverie à la vue du cours d'eau puis ils attendirent l'arrêt du véhicule afin de pouvoir descendre.

Ridge leur proposa de venir pêcher mais aussi se baigner à cet endroit un autre jour puis il affirma à Vernon que le cours d'eau était la limite de sa propriété qui jouxtait avec un domaine totalement laissé à l'abandon depuis la mort du dernier propriétaire. Il répondit aussi aux questions des enfants sur les poissons présents dans cette petite rivière avant de les laisser s'amuser au bord de l'eau. Vernon nota que Ridge s'éloigna légèrement puis il le suivit tout en continuant de surveiller les jeux de ses fils qui s'amusaient maintenant à construire une espèce de petit radeau grâce à des brindilles d'herbe ainsi que des morceaux de bois mort. Vernon curieux posa ensuite une question au cracmol :

« _ Pourquoi vous vous êtes éloigné ?

\- Parce que je souhaite vous parler en privé et loin des oreilles indiscrètes des enfants. Révéla Ridge.

\- Je vous écoute alors. L'invita Vernon curieux.

\- Vernon : je ne veux pas répéter l'erreur que j'ai commise quand Marge m'avait demandé d'attendre pour vous parler de ma connaissance du monde magique ou les circonstances de notre rencontre. Commença Ridge.

\- Poursuivez. L'encouragea Vernon qui désirait comprendre ce que l'Écossais souhaitait lui communiquer.

\- Je souhaite vous parler d'une chose très importante et je vous demande de me laisser exprimer mon point de vue sans vous énerver. Tenta Ridge.

\- Très bien je vous écoute Ridge.

\- Je serais franc avec vous Vernon : j'aime Marjorie, même si, nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps. Déclara Ridge.

\- Mm. Dit simplement Vernon tout en observant Ridge et en se demandant si l'Écossais voulait lui demander la main de sa sœur. Toutefois, Dursley estima que l'Écossais n'aurait pas peur d'essuyer sa colère dans ce cas. Aussi, il attendit la suite du discours.

\- Je souhaite vraiment l'épouser un jour mais pas tout de suite. Reprit Ridge.

\- Cela me semble raisonnable : je n'ai rien contre vous mais vous ne pouvez pas vous marier sur un coup de tête ma sœur et vous. Renchérit Vernon.

\- Je suis content de voir que vous êtes d'accord avec moi sur ce point donc j'ose espérer que vous comprendrez également le fond de ma pensée lorsque je vous aurais tout expliqué. Affirma Ridge.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'enquit Vernon curieux.

\- Vernon : je viens d'une famille de sorciers très traditionnelle et vos parents étaient également très conservateurs eux aussi d'après Marge.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Reconnut Vernon.

\- Normalement, je suis plutôt conservateur moi aussi donc je n'ai jamais emmené mes ex chez moi. Précisa Ridge sans pour autant révéler ses soirées dans des chambres du _Chaudron Baveur_ avec ses ex ou ses séjours chez elles.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir Ridge ? Interrogea Vernon.

\- Vernon ne criez pas avant d'avoir écouté mon raisonnement. Rappela Ridge désireux de prendre ses précautions avec le _Dragon Vernon_.

\- D'accord mais expliquez-vous au lieu de tourner autour du pot. S'impatienta Vernon.

\- Alors voilà, je tiens énormément à Marjorie mais nous ne nous connaissons pas encore assez pour nous marier. Aussi, j'aimerais l'inviter à rester chez moi après les vacances. Commença Ridge.

\- Vous voulez qu'elle reste encore quelques semaines durant l'automne ? Interrogea Vernon.

\- Pas seulement : j'aimerais qu'elle reste toute l'année ou du moins une partie quand Marjorie n'est pas obligée de retourner chez elle ou de voyager pour son travail. Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai beaucoup de place sur mon terrain donc Marjorie pourrait emmener ses chiens et tout son matériel ici. Tenta Ridge.

\- Attendez : vous souhaitez vivre en concubinage avec ma sœur ? S'exclama Vernon surpris.

\- Moins fort Vernon : les enfants risquent de vous entendre. Dit Ridge inquiet par la réaction du _dragon Vernon_._ »

* * *

Vernon observa ses fils qui n'avaient fort heureusement rien entendu puis il reprit la parole mais d'un ton plus calme :

« _ Donc je disais : vous voulez vivre en concubinage avec ma sœur sans lui avoir passé une bague au doigt ? Reprit Vernon abasourdi car ses parents et ceux de son épouse l'auraient tué s'il avait songé à une telle chose au moment de son mariage avec Pétunia.

\- Oui mais mes intentions sont honnêtes Vernon : je ne fais pas ça pour vivre avec Marjorie sans m'engager pour autant mais pour son bien à elle. Insista Ridge tout en levant ses mains en l'air.

\- Comment ça vous faites ça pour son bien à elle ? Reprit Vernon surpris.

\- Vernon : Marge sait que je ne pourrai pas m'installer durablement chez elle car mon travail est ici et je ne suis pas un sorcier qui peut se déplacer par magie en une seconde. Certes, il y a bien la poudre de cheminette pour aller et venir d'une maison à l'autre mais cela finirait par poser problème.

\- Ah oui : la poudre de cheminette permet de voyager par la cheminée. Vous avez dit aux enfants que vous allez leur montrer cette chose un de ces jours. Se souvint Vernon.

\- Oui c'est ça mais ce ne serait pas toujours pratique aussi bien pour Marjorie que pour moi. Enfin, je ne peux pas me déplacer définitivement en Angleterre Vernon car mon activité est ici. En revanche, Marjorie m'a dit qu'elle peut gérer son élevage ici. Expliqua Ridge.

\- Oui je comprends mais de là à parler de concubinage. Grommela Vernon.

\- Vernon : je peux me marier sans problème d'ici quinze jours si c'est le seul moyen d'obtenir votre bénédiction et vous convaincre de laisser Marjorie s'installer avec moi. Toutefois, je pense que cela risquerait de la rendre malheureuse si elle affronte une nouvelle vie ici tout d'un coup sans aucune préparation. Insista Ridge.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Vernon.

\- Vernon : Marjorie a seulement vu ma vie ici ou même les Highlands pendant ses séjours ainsi que l'été donc c'est comme s'il s'agissait de vacances. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'est l'hiver dans les Highlands, ni une vie avec moi au beau milieu des montagnes. Aussi, je ne voudrais pas rendre Marjorie malheureuse si elle finissait par regretter sa vie en Angleterre ou si elle ne s'habituait pas à l'hiver ici, voire, si elle ne me supporte plus au bout de quelques mois. Révéla Ridge._ »

* * *

Vernon songeur réfléchit un instant puis il reprit la parole :

« _ Mm, votre raisonnement est logique. Reconnut Vernon.

\- Vernon : je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que Marjorie se sent bien ici donc je passe mon permis, j'ai installé l'électricité et je vais m'intégrer aux moldus. Toutefois, ne voudrais pas perdre ma femme quelques mois après notre mariage si elle ne s'habitue pas au climat, à notre vie conjugale ou à la vie en Écosse. Enfin, je sais qu'elle vous a vous, votre famille ainsi que ses amis en Angleterre donc je ne veux pas la déraciner brutalement et sans aucune précaution. Insista Ridge.

\- Vous ne comptez pas venir en Angleterre de temps en temps ? S'alarma Vernon.

\- Si bien sûr mais vous n'avez pas de cheminée connectée au réseau sorcier et Archibald ne pourra peut-être pas nous emmener chez vous tous les jours puis nous ramener. Aussi, nous pourrions venir en voiture, en avion ou en train, voire, avec_ le magicobus_ de temps en temps mais pas toutes les semaines non plus. Estima Ridge.

\- Oui c'est juste.

\- Aussi, j'aimerais que Marge prenne son temps pour voir si elle veut vraiment rester ici et se marier avec moi au lieu de l'épouser dans une quinzaine de jours, puis la voir malheureuse si ma femme ne se plaît pas ici ou elle se rend compte que je ne suis finalement pas l'homme de sa vie. Déclara Ridge.

\- … (silence de Vernon en train de réfléchir).

\- Vernon, ne croyez pas que je sois très à l'aise avec l'idée de vivre en concubinage mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. En plus, je pense que Marjorie ne serait pas tout le temps ici au début puisqu'elle devra aussi s'occuper de ses affaires en Angleterre. Tenta Ridge.

\- …

\- Ce « concubinage » serait seulement temporaire. En fait, je voudrais juste que Marge ai le temps de réaliser la réalité des Highlands et choisir de rester ici en toute connaissance de cause ou non au lieu de se marier à l'aveuglette. Insista l'Écossais.

\- Combien de temps ? Demanda alors Vernon.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Combien de temps devrait durer ce... « Concubinage ? Reprit Vernon qui s'efforçait de faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit au lieu de refuser en bloc.

\- Une dizaine de mois environ voire, moins si Marjorie se sent vraiment bien ici. Ensuite, nous pourrions nous marier au printemps ou l'été prochain. Répondit Ridge.

\- Vos intentions sont-elles sérieuses ? Interrogea Vernon.

\- Oui elles le sont sinon, je ne vous parlerai pas ainsi et j'agirai sans vous en parler d'abord. Précisa Ridge.

\- Marge connaît votre projet ? Interrogea Vernon.

\- Oui nous en avons parlé à plusieurs reprises puis nous avons décidé de vous en parler hier soir. En fait, Marjorie estime que ce serait mieux elle aussi. Par contre, je refuse de vous mettre devant le fait accompli donc je souhaitais vous mettre au courant de notre projet et vous demander votre approbation. Expliqua Ridge.

\- C'est très inattendu : je sais bien que ma sœur n'est plus une gamine depuis longtemps mais Marge est un peu différente des autres femmes ou de vos ex. Dit Vernon sans oser parler de l'inexpérience de sa sœur car ce sujet le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

\- Oui je sais qu'elle est différente : Marjorie est une battante qui n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pense et qui a des tripes. Franchement, les jolies poupées sans cervelles ne m'intéressent plus à mon âge. Enfin, je ne veux pas d'une servante chez moi, sinon, je prenais une bonne pour s'occuper de mon linge ou du reste. Affirma Ridge.

\- Oui je comprends mais vous êtes conscient que ma sœur ne voudra peut-être pas partager votre chambre tout de suite si elle habite avec vous ? Tenta Vernon gêné de parler de ça mais désireux de protéger sa sœur puisqu'il rentrerait à Privet Drive d'ici quelques semaines et ne pourrait pas veiller sur Marge si elle restait en Écosse.

\- J'en ai conscience et ce n'est pas un problème car Marjorie est une femme pour qui cela vaut la peine d'attendre. Mes intentions sont sérieuses Vernon donc je ne veux pas la faire fuir ou la perdre à cause de la précipitation. Répondit Ridge pour le rassurer sans pour autant entrer dans les détails.

\- Vous m'avez l'air d'un type bien Ridge et vous vous montrez franc avec moi. Constata Vernon songeur.

\- Donc vous nous donnez votre approbation ? Demanda Ridge en sautant sur l'occasion.

\- Puisque Marjorie souhaite faire cette expérience et que vous semblez tous les deux conscients d'un tel engagement, je ne mettrais pas mon grain de sel dans vos histoires. Confirma Vernon encore un peu inquiet mais conscient que sa sœur pouvait agir comme bon lui semble à son âge.

\- Merci Vernon : vous ne le regretterez pas.

\- Je vous fais confiance Ridge mais n'oubliez pas que je suis le frère de Marge donc je reviendrais ici très rapidement en cas de problèmes, quitte à prendre l'avion. Avertit Vernon.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Vernon. Conclut Ridge._ »

Les deux hommes discutèrent encore un peu puis ils rejoignirent les deux garçons afin de rentrer pour le déjeuner.

* * *

Durant le trajet de retour, Vernon réfléchit sur les propos de l'écossais tout en songeant aux initiatives de ce type pour s'adapter à leur monde afin de faire plaisir à Marge. Il appréciait également les bonnes intentions de l'écossais qui l'avait rassuré sur le fait qu'il n'entendait pas contraindre sa compagne à renoncer à son activité ou une vie moldue. Enfin, Vernon s'était également tranquillisé sur l'état de santé de Ridge après avoir appris les résultats des tests effectués par le cracmol. De plus, Pétunia lui avait confié le rendez-vous de Marge chez un gynécologue en juillet afin de choisir une méthode de contraception…

Aussi, Vernon était heureux de constater le sens de la réalité des tourtereaux pas du tout désireux de s'engager de manière précipitée à cause d'une grossesse surprise. Certes, le « concubinage » était une chose inédite chez les Dursley, cependant, Ridge avait prouvé son bon sens et surtout son désir de voir Marge heureuse avec lui au lieu de l'épouser trop rapidement sans se soucier des états d'âme de son épouse ensuite. Le frère de Marge était donc prêt à laisser le couple faire ses choix. Par contre, Vernon espérait bien que les « tourtereaux » attendraient le départ de la famille ou leur absence (si les Dursley et Hermione partaient en excursion pendant la journée) pour donner un nouveau sens à leur relation car le moldu ne voulait absolument pas imaginer ou entendre les futurs ébats de sa sœur, ni être présent sous le même toit durant _le grand jour_.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Alors c'est moins trépidant que les chapitres précédents sur Regulus ou celui sur Harry lors de son premier vol mais je voulais montrer l'évolution de Vernon ainsi que de Marge et Ridge. Le concubinage nous semble une chose banale mais ce n'est pas pareil dans tous les pays. J'avais une amie anglaise dot la mère a été pratiquement considérée comme une moins que rien par ses parents dans les années 80 parce qu'elle vivait avec son futur mari avant le mariage. Les choses ont changé depuis mais pas partout (en Italie aussi il y a encore des endroits où vous êtes mal vus si vous vivez en concubinage avant le mariage...). **_

_**Aussi, la réaction de Vernon est logique à mes yeux car lui-même n'a pas du vivre en concubinage avec Pétunia. Enfin, pour ce qui est du permis de conduire en Grande-Bretagne, il faut d'abord payer les droits pour obtenir une licence de conduite provisoire, mettre le macaron L sur l'avant et l'arrière de la voiture puis un apprenti conducteur peut s'entraîner à la conduite avec un conducteur expérimenté avant même d'avoir eu son code. **_

_**A bientôt !**_


	48. Retard de Publication

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Je vous écris cette note pour vous informer (ne pensez pas à un abandon de la fiction MDR) que je risque de ne pas pouvoir écrire ou publier de nouveaux chapitres avant plusieurs semaines. En fait, j'ai un travail saisonnier en ce moment et j'avoue qu'il m'est difficile de me concentrer après plus de dix heures par jour. J'ai travaillé en France avant de m'expatrier mais je ne sais pas si le travail saisonnier fonctionne de la même manière qu'ici car cela ne m'était jamais arrivé d'effectuer des travaux saisonniers auparavant. En tout cas, ici je n'ai pas de jours de repos donc c'est du travail en continu pendant tout l'été, voire, septembre. Aussi, je voulais m'excuser pour le gros retard occasionné dans la publication. De plus, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et saurez patienter.**_

_**Comprenez moi, je ne veux pas écrire n'importe quoi histoire de publier un chapitre. Le soir, je rentre chez moi crevée et c'est tout juste si je mange avant d'aller me coucher. Donc comment pourrais-je rédiger sérieusement un chapitre soigné, sérieux, mûrement réfléchi et pas une chose juste pour publier ? Jusqu'à présent, j'avais publié quelques chapitres déjà écrits mais il faudra donc attendre un peu pour la suite.**_

_**Merci encore pour votre compréhension et je vous dis à très bientôt.**_

_**Arwengeld **_


	49. Chapter 49

**_Bonsoir à tous, _**

**_Après tant de temps, voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse s'il est plutôt court mais comme vous le savez je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre en ce moment. Il me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment donc j'ai profité que j'avais un peu de temps libre l'autre pour le commencer avant de le finir ce soir car nous avons fermé plus tôt au travail. _**

**_Les chapitres sont également courts pour ne pas noyer les dialogues mais aussi les situations. Je pense qu'on entre dans une phase un peu complexe dans le sens où le destin de Regulus, celui de Sirius mais aussi celui de Pansy seront abordés. Il y aura aussi des scènes sur Harry mais disons qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur lui en ce moment puisqu'il passe de belles vacances. On le retrouvera donc dans quelques scène ou d'ici quelques chapitres au moment de la fête en l'honneur de Robert-Bruce. _**

**_J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde par mp, sinon, je m'excuse si j'ai raté quelqu'un ou écrit deux fois car je ne sais plus si j'avais répondu avant ou non. Merci aussi à Guest, Ary, Adenoide et Assdagility. Je comprends votre opinion mitigée au sujet de Ridge mais voilà comme l'a dit Ary, je voulais créer un personnage réaliste._**

**_Ridge est gentil mais je ne peux pas croire que les cracmols ne sont pas un peu envieux des sorciers puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas faire de magie. Ridge s'est très mal comporté envers Pansy, cependant, c'est dû au fait qu'il a eu peur de voir son neveu renoncer à sa chance pour rester auprès de la fillette, ce que Ridge n'aurait jamais fait à sa place si un miracle lui avait donné la possibilité d'aller à Poudlard. Aussi, il s'est énervé avant de maltraiter Pansy et devra donc maintenant vivre avec son sentiment de culpabilité pendant longtemps car je ne crois pas que la petite Parkinson lui pardonnera rapidement. Elle ne le fera peut-être même jamais. _**

**_Maintenant revenons-en à ce nouveau chapitre: j'espère ne choquer personne mais n'oublions pas le contexte ou encore le fait que la société sorcière n'est pas caractérisée par le soucis du bien-être des enfants, sinon, Dumbledore serait venu contrôler lui-même la situation d'Harry chez les Dursley à plusieurs reprises avant sa rentrée à Poudlard dans les livres. _**

**_Ici les personnages sont en train de parler de certains enfants et de leurs projets mais cela ne fait pas d'eux des monstres pour autant. Je dirais qu'ils sont plutôt "pragmatiques" ou réalistes au sujet de leur société. _**

**_Voilà, Bonne lecture et à bientôt si je peux ! _**

* * *

Ce matin, les deux époux Parkinson avaient fermé leur magasin afin de se rendre à l'enterrement d'Abraxas Malefoy d'abord puis à Cokeworth en compagnie de Bataji. Pendant les funérailles, le frère de Mrs Parkinson et sa femme avaient d'abord procédé à certaines transactions pour le compte de Patrick puis ils s'étaient ensuite rendus à l'Impasse du Tisseur afin d'attendre les Parkinson. Les mongols étaient conscients de la supercherie montée par Naraantuya pour dissimuler à Patrick l'achat de la première maison à Cokeworth, néanmoins, ils ne lui faisaient aucun reproche car tous deux désiraient également préserver leur filleule.

Effectivement, le couple était les parrain et marraine de la fillette devenue leur préférée parmi leurs neveux puisque les deux sorciers détenaient seulement des garçons. Malgré leur désir d'imiter Naraantuya en concevant un autre enfant dans l'espoir d'avoir une fille eux aussi, les deux mongols s'étaient finalement arrêtés là afin de ne pas prendre le risque de donner le jour à un petit cracmol. Après avoir assisté de loin aux bouleversements de la vie de Pansy, les deux sorciers se sentaient confortés dans leur décision afin d'éviter le même déchirement à une petite victime innocente.

Certes, Bataji Panshriij se moquait du statut cracmol de sa nièce, néanmoins, le sorcier était conscient des problèmes causés par sa nature puisque lui-même et sa sœur aînée Naraantuya durent affronter les regards en coin durant toute leur enfance, adolescence puis leur premières années en tant qu'adultes à cause de Nalaa. Aussi, ils n'avaient jamais pu se marier avant l'arrivée de Patrick qui ne se doutait pas de leurs liens biologiques avec la cracmolle. Ensuite, le départ de Nalaa en Grande-Bretagne avait permis à Bataji de se rapprocher d'une sorcière puisque « l'élément cracmol » n'était plus là donc la peur d'avoir une descendance cracmolle à cause de la "tata Nala" s'atténua.

Bataji fonda donc sa propre famille tout en continuant de voir régulièrement sa sœur Naraantuya durant les voyages de cette dernière en Asie. L'éleveur venait également chez les Parkinson dans le Northumberland quelques fois. Par contre, il fréquentait rarement Nalaa depuis le départ de la cracmolle car la jeune femme souhaitait vivre de son côté. Ainsi, Bataji n'avait pas vu sa sœur pendant plusieurs années avant qu'elle ne se rappelle à son « bon souvenir » dans l'espoir de trouver un donneur compatible pour Robert-Bruce... Bataji ne connaissait cependant pas son neveu ni Archibald qu'il rencontra seulement cette année au moment où Nalaa lui demanda de venir les voir.

Toutefois, Bataji ne s'était pas vexé face à l'attitude de sa sœur car le sort de Nalaa ne l'intéressait guère puisque la cracmolle ne s'était jamais vraiment souciée de lui y compris durant leur enfance. Aussi, le mongol considérait détenir une seule véritable sœur : Naraantuya pratiquement devenue une seconde maman pour lui après la mort de sa propre mère puis celle de leur père. Aussi, le mongol entendait bien protéger les intérêts de Naraantuya ainsi que de Pansy. Il avait donc accepté de couvrir les faits et les gestes de la sorcière puis sa propre femme s'était chargée de discuter avec sa propre sœur afin de se renseigner sur les orphelinats.

De son côté, Patrick ne se doutait pas des propos échangés entre les deux frère et sœur donc il avait craint de rencontrer un peu de résistance de la part de Bataji lors de leur discussion au sujet du transfert de Pansy à Cokeworth puis de l'arrivé d'un petit cracmol. Toutefois, le mongol s'était montré compréhensif aux yeux de Patrick loin d'imaginer les conciliabules de sa femme avec son frère. Aussi, le Britannique se fit berner par le Mongol qui le convainquit de se ranger à son avis après avoir entendu l'argumentation de Parkinson. De toute façon, l'éleveur était d'accord sur le fait que le mariage de sa fille avec un cracmol serait la meilleure solution pour elle afin de ne pas rester vieille fille plus tard si aucun sorcier ne voulait de Pansy. De plus, le mongol ne voulait pas non plus voir sa nièce finir divorcée si un mari moldu la repoussait à la vue de la magie éventuelle de leurs enfants.

Aussi, le sorcier avait donc joué le jeu de sa sœur en insistant pour visiter la fameuse impasse où Pansy serait logée avant d'affirmer acheter la maison discrètement indiquée par la sorcière. Face à la surprise de Patrick, le sorcier s'était justifié par son désir d'offrir une maison à sa nièce en guise de remerciements envers Naraantuya pour avoir pris soin de lui durant son adolescence. Bataji avait aussi insisté sur la nécessité de protéger les intérêts de sa filleule car ses frères pourraient fort bien contester les donations effectuées par Daddy après la mort de ce dernier puisque les cracmols n'étaient pas vraiment protégés par la loi.

Patrick ébranlé s'était alors remémoré les propos de son épouse sur le fait qu'un sorcier pouvait contester le testament de ses parents si ces derniers léguaient des biens à un cracmol. Certes, Bataji et Naraantuya ne l'avaient pas fait donc Nalaa put jouir de son héritage en toute tranquillité, néanmoins, Patrick avait entendu parler de certains cracmols évincés de l'héritage familial par leur fratrie. Aussi, il avait fini laisser Bataji agir à sa guise afin d'éviter un drame plus tard. Ensuite, le Britannique s'était décidé à demander un service à Bataji. Ainsi, les deux hommes s'étaient accordés pour que le mongol achète aussi les autres maisons réservées au petit cracmol et à la future nounou.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Parkinson chassa ses pensées et observa son beau-frère signer les actes tendus par le moldu. Le Britannique ne s'aperçut cependant pas que le mongol signait des documents concernant uniquement deux maisons puisque la première était déjà au nom de Pansy car sa mère l'avait acheté en son nom. Il crut donc que l'achat avait été effectué seulement aujourd'hui. Bataji avait donc pris les bourses de gallions tendues par son beau-frère et procédé à l'échange des gallions en livres à Gringott pendant les funérailles afin de signer une promesse de vente des demeures puisque l'agent immobilier avait trouvé les propriétaires.

Ces derniers ravis de l'aubaine étaient heureux de se débarrasser de ces bicoques lamentables donc ils signèrent les documents très rapidement et demandèrent à l'agent de fixer un rendez-vous chez le notaire du quartier afin de sceller définitivement l'accord. En son for intérieur, Parkinson estima avoir agi pour le mieux envers sa fille, néanmoins, il se promit de lui acheter également la propriété située à la lisière du terrain de Ridge Mac Kintosh plus tard puisque l'endroit plaisait à Pansy d'après Naraantuya.

Le prix demandé n'était pas excessifs en raison du délabrement de la maison, néanmoins, le sorcier voulait attendre un peu avant de l'acquérir puisqu'il devait déjà acheter et meubler les maisons de Cokeworth, voire, acheter une _voiture_ pour la nounou d'après Naraantuya. De plus, Patrick ne savait pas si les clients reviendraient tout de suite au magasin après l'annonce de la disparition de Pansy ou non donc il préférait rester prudent au lieu de dilapider ses économies.

Par contre, Patrick espérait bien que l'achat de la propriété en Écosse plus tard amoindrirait le sentiment d'abandon ressenti par sa fille ou encore sa froideur progressive à son égard. Après la signature des documents ainsi que les salutations d'usage envers les moldus présents, Patrick et les autres sorciers retournèrent à l'Impasse afin de répertorier tous les travaux nécessaires pour rendre les demeures habitables le plus rapidement possible. Ils explorèrent d'abord la maison de Pansy puis la demeure adjacente prévue pour le cracmol afin que les "tourtereaux" fondent leurs maisons en une seule plus tard si tout fonctionnait comme prévu. Les sorciers inspectèrent aussi le pavillon situé en face et qui avait été achetée pour la nounou.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Bataji reprit cependant la parole pour poser une question :

« _ Quand comptez-vous annoncer votre décision à Pansy ?

\- Je pense que nous pourrions le faire ce soir après avoir envoyé nos fils chez mon père ou chez vous. En fait, nous voulons d'abord en parler en toute intimité à notre fille avant d'expliquer la situation à ses frères. Répondit Patrick.

\- ...

\- Ne croyez pas que ce soit facile pour moi d'arracher ma gamine de notre foyer, de la déclarer morte aux yeux des sorciers puis de la laisser dans une bicoque moldue. Certes, elle sera en compagnie d'une nounou, d'un autre petit cracmol, voire, d'un elfe ou deux mais ces gens ne sont pas Daddy ou Eej. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix. Reprit Patrick avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Je connais très bien le problème Patrick donc je comprends la situation. Rappela Bataji.

\- Oui mais tu ne l'as pas vécu en tant que père : c'est MOI qui dois faire ça à ma fille. Pansy va probablement m'en vouloir toute sa vie et elle pourrait fort bien ne plus me parler après sa majorité, cependant, je n'ai vraiment pas d'autre choix. Répliqua Patrick angoissé.

\- Pansy, sera bien mieux ici que dans un pensionnat : tu verras qu'elle finira par comprendre ta décision quand elle sera adulte et pourra se débrouiller seule grâce à toi. L'apaisa Bataji.

\- Je l'espère car c'est pour son bien et celui de ses frères que je fais ça, sinon, ils finiront comme des parias tous les quatre. Dit Patrick ébranlé.

\- Nous comprenons : l'essentiel pour nous c'est que tu ne jette pas Pansy dans un orphelinat et que tu continue de jouer ton rôle de père. Dit Bataji.

\- J'aurais pu tenter de vendre le magasin puis acheter un terrain et redevenir fermier si Pansy était fille unique. Ainsi nous aurions vécu dans notre coin sa mère, notre fille et moi donc personne ne se serait soucié de nous. Reprit Patrick honteux pour se justifier.

\- …

\- Toutefois, nous ne sommes pas trois mais six donc vous me voyez imposer une telle chose à mes trois autres enfants ? Les garçons doivent aller à l'école sorcière sans subir de moqueries ou rester célibataires plus tard à cause de la peur des autres sorciers. Insista Patrick puisque personne ne voulait épouser le frère ou la sœur d'un cracmol.

\- Je ne peux pas nier que Naraa n'a pas pu se marier avant votre rencontre car tu es le seul qui le lui ai proposé puisque tu ne te doutais pas de ses liens avec Naé. Moi-même je ne parvenais pas à convaincre Dolgormaa de m'épouser car elle craignait d'avoir une fille cracmolle comme Nalaa. Ensuite, elle a accepté quand Nalaa est partie. Reconnut son beau-frère.

\- Il y a un autre sorcier dans l'impasse d'après Naraantuya ? Demanda Dolgormaa gênée pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui : c'est un homme très discret qui n'a jamais rien dit de désobligeant sur ma fille lorsque nous nous sommes vus ici en ces jours. Pansy le connaît et il semble la tolérer car elle est très polie par rapport aux autres enfants. Affirma Naraantuya qui ne voulait pas révéler tout de suite à Patrick l'intérêt de Rogue envers leur fille en raison de sa passion pour les potions.

\- En plus, Naraantuya lui fournit souvent des ingrédients difficile à trouver en-dehors de l'Asie donc ce sorcier ne se moquera pas de notre fille, ni ne trahira notre secret. Estima Patrick sincère.

\- Bon c'est bien d'avoir un sorcier pas loin en cas de besoin. Dit Dolgormaa._ »

* * *

Les deux époux mongols se contemplèrent un instant avant puis Bataji reprit de nouveau la parole :

« _ Nous ne sommes pas seulement venus pour signer les documents à la place de Patrick mais aussi vous parler de quelque chose. Commença Bataji tout en invitant sa femme à poursuivre.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Interrogèrent les Parkinson curieux.

\- Ma sœur est allée à l'orphelinat d'Altaï qui est la ville moldue la plus proche de chez nous. Elle pense avoir trouvé deux enfants qui pourraient vous intéresser donc vous ne devriez pas avoir besoin d'aller jusqu'à Oulan-Bator pour trouver un petit camarade à Pansy. Commença Dolgormaa.

\- Il y a des petits cracmols à Altaï ? Demanda aussitôt Patrick.

-Oui : il y a deux petits garçons cracmols et une fille cracmolle de sept ou huit ans donc c'est parfait pour Pansy. Les autres sont soit plus grands, soit plus petits qu'elle. Expliqua Dolgormaa.

\- Tu peux nous parler de ces deux garçons ? S'enquit Naraantuya.

\- Ce sont tous les deux des petits sang-purs : le premier a été abandonné par ses parents à l'âge de six ans le jour où son petit frère de trois ans a fait sa magie. Apparemment, c'est ce fait qui a convaincu les adultes que le gamin était un cracmol contrairement à son cadet. D'ailleurs, je suis obligé de confirmer leur jugement puisque ma belle-sœur nous a dit qu'il ne fait toujours pas de magie alors qu'il a huit ans maintenant. Déplora Bataji.

\- Pauvre gosse ! S'exclamèrent les Parkinson peinés.

\- Je vais placer Pansy dans le monde moldu comme les parents de ce gamin l'ont fait pour leur fils mais j'espère que vous ne me comparez pas à eux car ma fille n'ira pas dans un orphelinat. Je voulais l'envoyer en pension c'est vrai, cependant c'était pour son bien ! Affirma Patrick.

\- Oui nous le savons. L'apaisèrent les deux époux mongols.

\- Comment ta sœur trouve ce petit garçon ? Demanda Patrick à sa belle-soeur.

\- Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais il n'est pas méchant d'après elle. Affirma la sorcière.

\- Mm, c'est un petit garçon prudent ou réfléchi comme moi donc ce gamin me plaît. Calcula Patrick.

\- Patrick tu m'as promis de ne pas forcer cet enfant à se marier avec Pansy. Rappela sa femme.

\- Oui je sais et j'ai même fait un serment inviolable pour te prouver ma bonne foi donc cet enfant et notre fille ne subiront aucune pression de ma part. Par contre, ce gamin sera probablement heureux de quitter l'orphelinat ainsi que la Mongolie afin de commencer une nouvelle vie ici. Estima Patrick.

\- Nous devrons d'abord lui demander s'il veut nous suivre. Modéra sa femme.

\- A mon avis, ce gamin devrait accepter très rapidement mais bon nous lui laisserons bien évidemment le choix. Répondit Patrick.

\- Vous avez déjà fait votre choix sans même vous intéresser au second petit garçon ? Interrogea Dolgormaa surprise.

\- Non nous allons rencontrer les deux enfants mais surtout analyser leurs réactions ainsi que celle de Pansy en leur compagnie avant de prendre une décision définitive. Affirma Patrick.

\- Pouvez-vous nous parler du second petit garçon ? S'enquit Naraantuya. _ »

* * *

Bataji lança un regard à son épouse et se lança :

« _ Le deuxième petit garçon a sept ans et demi, il est très intéressant lui aussi même s'il n'est pas abandonné. Tenta Bataji.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi ce gamin est à l'orphelinat ? S'étonna Naraantuya.

\- En fait, l'orphelinat est aussi un foyer pour certains enfants en difficulté. Le gosse a donc été placé là-bas en attendant la guérison de sa mère. Expliqua sa belle-sœur.

\- Ah je comprends mais bon ce gamin n'est pas un orphelin donc il n'est pas question de le séparer de sa mère en l'emmenant avec nous. Déclara Patrick.

\- En fait, j'ai pensé que la maman pourrait vous offrir une opportunité à laquelle vous n'avez pas pensé. Avoua Bataji.

\- Laquelle ? Interrogea Patrick curieux.

\- La mère pourrait vous servir de nounou pour Pansy et le premier petit cracmol si vous l'emmenez lui aussi. De plus, son propre fils cracmol vivrait près de votre fille également donc ma filleule aurait ainsi deux prétendants éventuels plus tard au lieu d'un Dolgormaa.

\- Mm… Dirent les Parkinson songeurs.

\- La maman est une sorcière comme nous mais elle connaît bien le monde moldu donc cette femme pourrait facilement aider Pansy à s'adapter à son nouveau monde contrairement à nous quatre. Renchérit Dolgormaa.

\- Ah la maman est une née moldue. Constata Patrick qui ne nourrissait aucune animosité envers ces gens.

\- Non, non la maman mais aussi le père sont des sang-purs tous les deux mais ce type a fini par répudié sa femme quand elle a refusé d'abandonner leur gamin après avoir compris que c'est un cracmol. Expliqua Dolgormaa.

\- Ah… Dit seulement Naraantuya en estimant qu'elle aurai pu se retrouver dans la même situation.

\- Tu connais la maman du petit cracmol donc ta nounou serait une personne vraiment fiable ! Insista Bataji auprès de Naraantuya.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna sa sœur.

\- Oui c'est notre ancienne voisine Serchmaa : elle se faisait surnommer Serena, tu te souviens d'elle non ? Demanda Bataji.

\- Oui mais il me semble qu'elle était partie aux États-Unis après ses études de psychomagie. Tu es certain que c'est elle ? Interrogea Naraantuya surprise.

\- Oui je suis allé la voir après que ma belle-sœur nous ai parlé d'elle. Serena est restée surprise mais bon elle a compris que je n'étais pas venu pour me moquer de sa situation donc elle a accepté de me parler de ses problèmes. Dévoila Bataji.

\- Quels sont ses problèmes ? S'enquit Naraantuya.

\- Serena n'a pas voulu renoncer à son fils quand elle a fini par accepter le fait que c'est un cracmol. Toutefois, mais son mari américain refusait de le garder. Aussi, il a fini par la répudier puis elle a du affronter le mépris général de la part des sorciers y compris celui de ses propres patients à Salem. Expliqua Bataji.

\- Pauvre Serena : ce devait être très dur pour elle. La plaignit Naraantuya attristée.

\- A la fin, elle a décidé de rentrer en Mongolie avec son fils avant de vivre du côté moldu. Malheureusement, Serena n'a pas de diplôme moldu et elle refuse de retourner chez les sorciers donc elle n'exerce plus en tant que psychomage. Aussi, Serena a fait plusieurs petits boulots chez les moldus pendant que son fils allait dans une école moldue. Serena avait un peu d'argent de côté mais son mari ne lui verse aucune pension donc ses économies ont fini par fondre. Elle parvenait cependant à s'en sortir tant qu'elle n'était pas malade. Précisa Bataji.

\- Mais Bataji : elle doit être très malade si son fils a été placé dans un orphelinat en attendant sa guérison. S'inquiéta Naraantuya.

\- Non : elle a simplement deux trucs que les moldus appellent _grippe_ et _pneumonie_. Apparemment, ce n'est pas grave quand c'est bien soigné mais l'hôpital d'Altaï n'a pas beaucoup de médicaments donc elle n'arrive pas à guérir à cause du manque de moyen des moldus mongols. Révéla Bataji.

\- En fait, c'est le manque de soins qui a transformé la grippe en pneumonie. Précisa sa femme.

\- Ah oui Michael Prewett m'a dit que les moldus sont souvent très pauvres dans les pays « communistes » comme la Chine, la Mongolie ou encore une partie des pays de l'est... Dit Patrick.

\- C'est ça mais Serena pourrait guérir très vite si vous la faite soigner par des moldus anglais : ces gens sont plus riches que les mongols donc ils ont tous les médicaments nécessaires. Insista Bataji

\- Je pense que Patrick sera d'accord avec moi pour aider Serena. Dit Naraantuya.

\- Oui : je ne suis pas un philanthrope mais je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un mourir non plus. Aussi, nous pourrions payer les soins de votre amie et l'aider à guérir si elle accepte de venir se faire soigner ici. Dit Patrick.

\- Ce serait bien : je n'ai rien dit à Serena car je voulais vous en parler d'abord mais elle accepterait probablement de vous suivre puis de s'occuper de Pansy et de l'autre petit garçon en plus de son propre fils.

\- Cette dame et son fils parlent probablement bien anglais s'ils vivaient aux États-Unis. Estima Patrick soudainement plus intéressé.

\- Oui donc vous devrez apprendre l'anglais seulement à l'autre gamin si vous décidez de l'emmener lui aussi. Insista Bataji.

\- Bon nous devrions aller voir Serena et lui parler de tout ça. Ensuite, nous aviserons mais rassure-toi Bataji : nous ferons soigner Serena sans aucune condition donc son gamin ne lui sera pas arraché si elle souhaite rentrer en Mongolie ensuite. Enfin, son fils ne devra pas se marier avec Pansy en guise de remerciements si ce n'est pas son souhait. Précisa Naraantuya.

\- Oui je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit son frère.

\- Au fait, nous avons parlé des garçons mais vous ne souhaitez pas emmener également la petite cracmolle ? Après tout, Pansy serait contente d'avoir une amie supplémentaire si elle vit avec cette gamine. Demanda Dolgormaa.

\- Euh, je crains de ne pas pouvoir me charger d'elle. Dit Patrick gêné.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'enquit sa belle-sœur.

\- Eh bien, j'ai quatre enfant et nous allons nous occuper d'un petit garçon cracmol donc je devrais pourvoir aux besoins de cinq enfants, voire, six, si Serena a besoin d'argent supplémentaire pour les frais de son propre gamin. Je ne pense donc pas pouvoir assumer les frais d'un septième gosse. Précisa Patrick.

\- Mm c'est vrai que l'entretien des gosses est onéreux. Reconnut Bataji.

\- En plus, cette petite pourrait devenir la rivale de Pansy plus tard si jamais elle plaît d'avantage aux deux garçons que notre fille. S'inquiéta Naraantuya.

\- Exact donc est-ce bien raisonnable d'emmener une gamine qui risque de voler le mari de notre fille plus tard ? Renchérit Patrick._ »

* * *

Les sorciers discutèrent un moment puis Bataji déclina poliment 'invitation de son beau-frère car il désirait rentrer chez lui puisqu'il était tard en Mongolie. Après le départ des mongols, les Parkinson retournèrent chez eux pour le déjeuner puis ils décidèrent d'emmener leurs fils chez leur grand-père pour pouvoir parler avec Pansy en toute intimité quand elle serait rentrée. Les parents laissèrent donc les garçons chez leur grand-père paternel ravi puis ils rentrèrent un instant chez eux car Patrick souhaitait préparer une collation pour Pansy dans l'espoir d'amoindrir le choc après leur conversation.

Toutefois, les deux sorciers furent surpris par l'arrivée de Severus Rogue chargé de leur transmettre une invitation pour le moins inattendue :

« _ Bonjour Professeur Rogue que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Demanda Patrick sous le regard attentif de Naraantuya consciente que le maître des potions ne s'était probablement pas déplacé pour une simple visite de courtoisie.

\- Bonjour Mr Parkinson, Mrs Parkinson. Commença Rogue.

\- … (silence poli de Patrick pour l'inviter à poursuivre même si Parkinson s'interrogeait sur le motif de la visite de Rogue).

\- Je suis venu vous voir pour vous transmettre un message. Reprit Rogue.

\- De quel message parlez-vous et qui vous envoie ? Interrogea Patrick surpris.

\- Lord Orion Black vous fait l'honneur de vous inviter à un thé chez lui. Aussi, je suis venu vous chercher. Déclara Severus d'un ton formel puisque Patrick ne se doutait pas du rapprochement amical entre les deux autres sorciers.

\- Lord Black nous invite chez lui au Square Grimmaurd ? Interrogea Patrick stupéfait.

\- Oui et il serait mal avisé de le faire attendre. L'avisa Severus.

-Puis-je savoir si Lord Black a quelque chose à nous reprocher ? Demanda Patrick inquiet.

\- Non absolument pas : Lord Black veut simplement s'entretenir avec vous au cours du thé. Ses intentions ne sont aucunement belliqueuses. Insista Rogue conscient de l'inquiétude des Parkinson considérés comme des sang-purs d'un rang inférieur par rapport aux Black ou aux Malefoy .

\- Vous connaissez la raison pour laquelle le Lord tient à nous parler ? S'enquit Patrick.

\- Oui mais je ne peux pas vous donner de détails car le Lord souhaite vous en parler lui-même. Toutefois, je peux vous assurer que votre entretien avec le Lord ne peut vous apporter que des avantages, voire, améliorer le destin de votre fille. Rajouta Rogue conscient que Patrick Parkinson était un homme pragmatique.

\- Qu'est-ce que ma fille a à voir là-dedans ? Interrogea alors Patrick soudainement méfiant.

\- Venez avec moi au Square Grimmaurd afin de discuter avec Lord Orion tous les deux puis vous saurez tout. Dit Rogue.

\- Mm… Hésita Patrick.

\- Patrick : nous ne saurons pas ce que le Lord nous veut tant que nous n'irons pas chez lui. Rappela Naraantuya qui faisait confiance à Rogue et estimait qu'il ne les entraînerait pas dans une situation dangereuse.

\- Oui mais bon, je ne veux pas non plus foncer comme ça chez un lord aussi influent, encore moins, si les intérêts de notre fille sont en jeu. Décréta son mari qui faisait preuve d'un peu de courage gryffondorien pour une fois.

\- Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter pour votre fille mais plutôt vous réjouir du fait qu'elle ait attiré l'attention du Lord. Dit Severus.

\- Mais il ne connaît pas notre fille. Répliqua Naraantuya sincèrement surprise cette fois-ci.

\- Non mais j'ai pu noter que votre fille est très polie, calme ainsi que très bien élevée durant nos rencontres au magasin ou chez les Dursley cet été. Or le Lord recherche une fillette de ce genre donc je lui en ai parlé. Révéla Rogue.

\- Écoutez Professeur : je n'ai rien contre vous mais ma fille est cracmolle donc je sais que beaucoup de gens la considèrent maintenant comme une personne de moindre importance. Aussi, je ne laisserai personne y compris Lord Black, se servir de ma fille pour obtenir un nouvel héritier. Répliqua Patrick inquiet et conscient de l'état végétatif de Regulus. Aussi, le sorcier paniqué se demandait si Lord Black ne souhaitait pas fiancer ou plutôt « acheter » Pansy pour la marier avec Regulus dans dix ans avant d'abuser d'elle et l'engrosser à la place du pauvre malade.

\- Votre inquiétude est légitime, voire, louable mais je vous donne ma parole que les intentions du Lord sont irréprochables. Intervint Rogue heureux de voir que le père montrait enfin un peu de cœur et protégeait sa fille au lieu de songer seulement à la cacher dans un coin pour ne pas affronter le mépris des gens à cause d'une petite cracmolle.

\- Dans ce cas, je m'excuse pour ma méfiance, néanmoins, je ne comprend pas l'intérêt du Lord envers ma fille. Rétorqua Patrick toujours inquiet.

\- Le Lord vous expliquera ses motivation pendant le thé. Il serait dommage de le faire attendre et de faire manquer une opportunité inestimable à votre fille. Insista Rogue.

\- Patrick : je pense que nous pouvons nous fier au maître des potions donc nous devrions aller parler avec le Lord afin de voir ce qu'il a à nous dire. Ensuite, nous aviserons. Proposa Naraantuya convaincue que Rogue n'aurait pas parlé de Pansy au Lord si les intentions de ce vieux sorcier étaient mauvaises.

\- Bon nous allons prendre ce thé mais sachez que je ne me laisserai pas acheter. Précisa Patrick à Severus.

\- Personne ne veut vous acheter Mr Parkinson. Le rassura Rogue._ »

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que les propos sur les gamins ne vous ont pas choqué.**_

_**Comme je le disais: les sorciers ne me semblent pas très intéressés par la psychologie infantile ou autre donc je ne les vois pas s'interroger longuement sur le bienfait ou non de déraciner un ou deux cracmols mongols dans l'espoir de trouver un mari à Pansy. Ils pensent même se montrer "généreux" envers eux en leur offrant un toit, une éducation et une vie matérielle meilleure que dans leur foyer actuel. **_

_**Enfin, je ne pense pas que les Parkinson puissent s'occuper financièrement de tous les cracmols disponibles à l'orphelinat donc ils veulent faire un choix. Mais vous, vous en pensez quoi: ils devraient les emmener tous en Grande-Bretagne ou les aider financièrement ?**_

_**Si les Parkinson n'emmènent pas tous les gosses, pensez-vous que les Parkinson devraient se raviser et emmener la petite fille du même âge que Pansy avec eux pour qu'elle ai une copine ? Ou alors, ils feraient bien de la laisser en Mongolie de peur qu'elle ne devienne une rivale de leur fille plus tard si elles vivent toutes deux près des deux garçons ? **_

_**J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur ces questions mais aussi celle des petits garçons: les Parkinson doivent emmener les deux ou pas ? Serena serait-elle une nounou correcte selon vous ou les Parkinson devraient-ils l'emmener se faire soigner, la laisser en Angleterre et chercher une autre cracmolle en Mongolie afin de la faire devenir la nounou de Pansy ?**_

_**Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre selon vous ? **_

**_Voilà, je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite car je n'ai pas souvent du temps libre mais souvenez-vous que la fiction n'est pas du tout abandonnée. _**


	50. Chapter 50

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Que dire: je suis encore une fois désolée pour le long retard. Vous devez penser que c'est par manque d'envie ou de paresse mais franchement, tout m'est tombé dessus (il a même fallu que je rentre en France en vitesse à la mi-septembre pour retrouver ma famille ) donc le cœur n'était pas à l'écriture. A présent, je suis revenue en Italie et je me remets petit à petit à écrire mais bon je vous demande un peu de patience s'il y a parfois des erreurs d'inattention ou des fautes de frappes. **_

_**En tout cas merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Merci aussi aux guests: Guest, Ary et Aussidagility. Je suis contente de voir que les propos de mes personnages au sujet des enfants ne vous ont pas choqué et que vous soyez d'accord sur le fait que la psychomagie infantile ne semble pas faire partie de la société sorcière. Guest et Eyael résument parfaitement les choses mais aussi les problèmes auxquels seront confrontés les petits mongols après leur arrivée.**_

_** Perso, j'ai introduit les psychomages dans mes fictions mais je ne sais pas vraiment s'ils existent dans l'oeuvre originale (j'en ai vu dans des fan fictions mais pas plus où alors j'ai raté le passage). Bon, je ne peux pas me baser sur de simples impressions mais jamais on n'entend parler d'un traitement ou d'un suivi quelconque des parents de Neville par un psy dans les romans. C'est à croire qu'on les laisse à Sainte Mangouste où on leur donne le couvert, le gite mais pas plus à part des petits soins pour les petits bobos. **_

_**En tout cas, vous avez tous l'air d'être très impatients de voir ce que Lord Black peut bien vouloir aux Parkinson donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus Rogue et les époux Parkinson s'apprêtaient à transplaner lorsqu'un elfe de maison des Nott fit son apparition avec Pansy. Les parents surpris s'inquiétèrent aussitôt pour leur fille qui était censée rester chez sa tante jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent la chercher. Toutefois, la fillette s'efforça de dissimuler son chagrin à la vue du professeur Rogue puis elle le salua avec politesse tout en maintenant une certaine distance devant son père qui ne pouvait pas imaginer leur soudain rapprochement. Ensuite, elle répondit aux questions de Patrick après la disparition de l'elfe :

« _ Auntie Patricia m'a dit de rentrer. Avoua Pansy.

\- Pourquoi : tu as fait une bêtise chez les Nott ? Interrogea son père.

\- Non mais elle a de la visite. Répondit Pansy gênée.

\- Ah… Dit simplement son père qui avait compris le désir de sa sœur d'effacer _l'élément cracmol_ du décor.

\- Et où était Oncle Saturnus ? Interrogea Naraantuya.

\- Il a du partir pour régler un truc dans ses affaires donc il était pas là quand la dame est arrivée. Précisa Pansy.

\- Mm, très bien Pansy, nous en reparlerons plus tard car nous sommes attendus chez Lord Black et ce n'est pas une personne que nous pouvons faire attendre. L'elfe va donc s'occuper de toi en notre absence. Dévoila son père.

\- D'accord. Dit Pansy.

\- Vous devriez emmener votre fille avec vous car le Lord serait probablement ravi de la voir. Intervint Rogue.

\- Hem, je préférerai laisser ma fille ici. Répliqua Parkinson d'un poli mais très sec.

\- Je me répète encore une fois : les intentions du Lord sont totalement honorables donc vous pouvez emmener cette enfant avec vous. D'ailleurs, ce serait mieux pour elle d'assister à ce thé plutôt que de rester dans son coin après avoir été ramenée chez vous de manière aussi arbitraire. Rétorqua Rogue d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Ma fille est petite donc elle pourrait agiter le Lord par ses cris ou ses jeux. Mentit Patrick décontenancé par l'autorité de Severus Rogue.

\- Mr Parkinson : j'ai eu l'occasion de voir votre fille pendant ses visites chez les Dursley avec votre belle-sœur et le petit Mac Kintosh. Aussi, j'ai pu constater qu'elle est très bien élevée donc je doute que Miss Parkinson fasse quoique ce soit de répréhensible. De plus, elle devrait venir car c'est dans son propre intérêt. Décréta Rogue.

\- Ma fille risque de s'ennuyer durant la conversation… S'entêta Patrick.

\- Kreattur ! Appela Rogue décidé à prendre les devants.

\- Le Maître des potions a appelé ? Demanda Kreattur après son apparition puisqu'Orion lui avait ordonné tout à l'heure de répondre aux appels du sorcier en cas de besoin.

\- Oui : va dire au Lord que la petite Pansy Parkinson vient de rentrer chez elle mais que ses parents n'osent pas l'emmener de peur de le déranger. Ordonna Severus sans se soucier de l'inquiétude de Patrick Parkinson.

\- Oui tout de suite. Répondit l'elfe._ »

L'elfe de maison revint moins de deux minutes plus tard en affirmant que son maître attendait également la petite fille qui ne le dérangerait pas du tout. A la fin, Patrick Parkinson fut donc contraint de céder mais il se rapprocha de sa fille sous le prétexte de l'aider à enfiler une veste légère par-dessus sa robe. Durant cet intermède, le père en profita pour lui chuchoter de nombreuses recommandations. Naraantuya jeta un regard à Rogue pour lui faire comprendre sa confiance puis elle s'occupa de son enfant.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les sorciers et la fillette présentèrent devant le seuil de la demeure des Black. Le maître des potions observa le père de Pansy censément calme, voire, honoré par cette invitation surprise puis le sorcier songea que les Parkinson savaient manifestement bien jouer la comédie et ne déméritaient pas leur place à Serpentard. Effectivement, Patrick Parkinson simulait un grand calme, néanmoins, il ne cessait de s'interroger sur le motif de cette soi-disant invitation qui ressemblait d'avantage à une convocation, voire, une audience devant une espèce de Magenmagot qu'à un simple thé.

En son for intérieur, le sorcier ressassait désespérément tous ses souvenirs dans l'espoir de trouver un moment où les Black auraient pu entrevoir Pansy mais l'enfant était née en Asie en 1979 et la famille n'était revenue en Grande-Bretagne qu'en décembre 1981. Or, ces gens ne sortaient plus de chez eux depuis _la disparition de Regulus_ en 1979 donc une rencontre entre eux lui semblait impossible. Aussi, Patrick estimait que la « recommandation » de Rogue était la seule raison pour laquelle Lord Orion Black s'intéressait à la fillette. Malgré les propos du maître des potions sur l'honnêteté des intentions du vieux sorcier, Parkinson ressentait beaucoup d'appréhension au sujet de cette entrevue car il était conscient que les gens de son monde ne se souciaient guère des cracmols.

Aussi, nul n'interviendrait pour l'aider à sécher les larmes de sa fille si jamais les Black manipulaient Pansy pour leurs desseins avant de la briser moralement ou physiquement. L'espace d'un instant, Parkinson songea sérieusement à prendre sa femme ainsi que leurs quatre enfants sous son bras avant de s'exiler définitivement en Asie pour s'éloigner des Black, quitte, à subir la colère de ses fils ensuite. Toutefois, l'esprit pragmatique de Patrick lui rappela que nul ne pouvait se dérober à une convocation des Black à moins d'être suicidaire... Par contre, les époux Parkinson pourraient toujours simuler une certaine bonhomie et mentir en promettant de satisfaire toutes les exigences du vieux fous d'ici une heure afin de sortir vivants de chez lui en compagnie de Pansy puis fuir le plus vite possible.

Entre-temps, Rogue contempla également Naraantuya avant de lui décerner mentalement le prix de la meilleur actrice car la jeune femme affichait une attitude de potiche tout en tenant la main de sa fille qui serrait son poupon Toorjii contre elle. Le sorcier estima que la Mongole devait probablement jouer souvent le rôle de l'étrangère jolie mais pas très futée, ce qui devait bien l'arranger pour gruger sa belle-famille, ses clients ou leur entourage en cas de besoin. Enfin, Severus contempla Pansy un instant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait avoir confiance et ne pas s'agiter. La gamine sembla percevoir le message puisqu'elle se redressa légèrement.

En raison de leur crainte de s'attirer les foudres du Lord à cause d'un retard trop important, les Parkinson ne s'étaient pas changés mais ils avaient insisté pour emmener un gâteau et des friandises. Les Parkinson étaient un peu désolés de priver leur fille du goûter organisé pour elle mais ils estimaient devoir agir ainsi pour leur bien à tous les trois. De plus, Patrick avait promis à son épouse d'acheter quelque chose à Pansy tout à l'heure pour compenser.

De son côté, Naraantuya était rassurée car elle estimait que Rogue était un opportuniste de première classe qui savait s''éclipser en cas de danger donc cet homme ne les emmènerait certainement pas chez le Lord si un danger quelconque les attendait au tournant. Certes, Naraantuya n'aurait jamais autant accordé de confiance au sorcier avant mais l'intérêt de cet homme envers Pansy lui prouvait qu'il n'exposerait pas la fillette à une situation dangereuse, ni elle puisque c'était sa mère.

Par contre, Naraantuya ressentait une immense curiosité envers les motivations du Lord. En effet, la générosité n'était pas vraiment une qualité très répandue chez les Lords britanniques d'après ce que la Mongole avait pu entrevoir. Une seconde plus tard, Naraantuya finit cependant par se ressaisir après avoir entendu les grincements de la porte d'entrée.

* * *

La sorcière entra en compagnie des deux hommes tout en serrant la main de sa fille. L'elfe les guida dans les corridors sans prêter attention au frisson de panique de Naraantuya à la vue de ces lieux sinistres malgré tout le luxe affiché. De plus, les têtes d'elfes encadrées dans l'un des corridors étaient aux yeux de la jeune femme un signe qui démontrait parfaitement l'état mental du maître de maison, son épouse ou tous leurs ancêtres avant eux puisque ces têtes appartenaient aux précédents serviteurs... Naraantuya s'efforçait cependant de ne montrer aucune émotion pour le moment et fit comprendre à Pansy d'un regard qu'elle devait en faire de même.

Une fois à l'intérieur du salon, Rogue observa Patrick Parkinson s'incliner respectueusement face au Lord pendant que Naraantuya esquissait une révérence afin de respecter l'étiquette britannique enseignée par son mari des années plus tôt. En réalité, les révérences ne se faisaient pratiquement plus donc la sorcière ne s'était jamais comportée ainsi envers les Malefoy, son beau-frère Severus Nott ou encore les Mac Millan, néanmoins, elle l'avait fait lors de ses rencontres fortuites avec Lord ou Lady Black car Patrick lui avait fait comprendre la puissance mais aussi le caractère très particulier de ces gens.

Or, les deux époux ne voulaient aucunement s'attirer d'ennuis pour une histoire de courbettes donc Naraantuya s'était toujours exécutée sans sourciller et elle en fit même cette fois-ci. Après un signe discret de la part de son père, Pansy fit une révérence également tout en restant impressionnée par le vieil homme fragile mais dont le port altier illustrait sa puissance selon la fillette. Ensuite, Patrick rassuré nota la satisfaction du vieil homme devant l'attitude des Parkinson au cours de leur conversation :

« _ Mes hommages Lord Black. Dit Patrick pour respecter l'étiquette.

\- Bienvenue Parkinson. Répondit le vieil homme.

\- Merci pour votre invitation Milord : votre geste nous a surpris mais également honoré mon épouse Naraantuya et moi. Affirma Patrick.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Milord. Déclara Naraantuya qui nota la décrépitude de l'homme.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir Mrs Parkinson et vous aussi jeune demoiselle. Affirma Orion satisfait de voir les deux sang-pures respecter l'étiquette contrairement à Narcissa qui ne lui faisait plus la révérence depuis longtemps, ni ne faisait incliner Draco devant lui.

\- Bonjour Milord. Dit Pansy en esquissant rapidement une autre révérence comme sa mère.

\- Merci pour votre charmante invitation que vous avez également étendu à notre fille Pansy. Dit Naraantuya après s'être relevée tout comme sa fille qui se tenait prudemment en retrait et laissait aux adultes le soin de faire la conversation.

\- Je sais que votre maison est dotée de tous les raffinements possibles donc nous ne pouvons pas vous offrir un cadeau digne de votre condition, cependant, mon épouse Naraantuya et moi ne voulions pas venir ici les mains vides. Commença Patrick avant de laisser son épouse continuer.

\- Aussi, veuillez accepter cet assortiment pour accompagner le thé Milord. Conclut Naraantuya.

\- C'est très aimable de votre part. Dit Orion avant de faire un signe à Kreattur qui prit aussitôt le gâteaux et les friandises avant de les déposer sur un guéridon. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, le vieil homme fit signe à ses invités de s'asseoir avant d'affirmer que sa femme était encore en train de se reposer donc elle se joindrait à eux _une autre fois_. Patrick abasourdi s'efforça de dissimuler sa stupeur à l'idée de recevoir une autre invitation de la part des Black alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit boutiquier aux yeux des grandes familles comme les Malefoy, les Mac Millan ou autres, même si ses affaires lui permettaient un train de vie confortable avant le scandale. Certes, il pouvait encore jouir de sa petite fortune pour le moment mais rien ne disait que les clients finiraient par revenir après la disparition de Pansy.

Enfin, Patrick songea que son beau-frère Saturnus Nott l'invitait régulièrement chez lui mais c'était uniquement en raison de son mariage avec Patricia parvenue à gravir l'échelle sociale grâce à sa beauté. Aussi, Parkinson ne fréquentait pas souvent les autres salons des grandes maisons d'habitude à moins de devoir se rendre à des événements mondains comme certains bals organisés par les Malefoy ou lors des funérailles dont celles du vieux Malefoy.

Il conserva cependant un visage impassible et répondit aux questions du Lord pendant que l'elfe effectuait le service :

« _ Comment vont vos affaires Parkinson ? Interrogea Orion.

\- J'ai connu des périodes plus prospères Milord mais j'espère que les affaires reprendront d'ici peu. Répondit Patrick conscient que le Lord était probablement au courant de ses déboires donc c'était inutile de lui mentir.

\- Je comprends vos difficultés mais j'imagine que vous êtes en train de vous organiser pour résoudre votre problème ? Demanda Orion.

\- Oui… Confirma Patrick mais sans entrer dans les détails.

\- Parkinson : n'ayez crainte de parler de votre fille ici car vous connaissez mon propre problème. L'invita Orion d'un ton autoritaire mais neutre pour ne pas affoler d'avantage le sorcier puisque Lord Black était conscient de son ascendant sur les Parkinson bien moins riches ou influents que lui même s'ils faisaient partie du Registre des Sang-Purs eux aussi.

\- Milord, ma femme et ma fille ne… Commença à mentir Patrick.

\- Mm je comprends : vous avez respecté mon désir de discrétion donc votre épouse ne se doute de rien. L'interrompit Black senior.

\- Vous avez tout deviné. Mentit de nouveau Patrick avec aplomb car Parkinson devenait plus ou moins courageux quand il s'agissait de sauver sa peau ou celle de sa famille.

\- Le Maître des Potions est déjà au courant de tout mais je pense pouvoir parler librement devant votre épouse et votre fille. Parkinson : vous me garantissez leur discrétion n'est-ce pas ? Reprit le Lord.

\- Oui Milord : je peux vous garantir que mon épouse est aussi discrète que moi et notre fille aussi. Confirma Patrick.

\- C'est une bien jolie petite fille que vous avez là. Affirma ensuite Orion après avoir examiné la fillette._ »

Patrick inquiet acquiesça tout en réalisant que ses craintes étaient manifestement fondées si le Lord s'intéressait autant à Pansy. Parkinson crut donc qu'Orion souhaitait trouver une épouse pour Regulus mais le vieux Black devait être conscient qu'aucun sorcier ne lui accorderait sa fille sorcière dans de telles conditions. Aussi, le patriarche des Black s'intéressait probablement à Pansy car c'était une petite cracmolle insignifiante aux yeux des sorciers donc nul ne se soucierait de son sort, même si, Orion abuserait de la jeune mariée lors de la nuit de noces dans dix ans puisque l'époux officiel serait totalement incapable de consommer son mariage.

Parkinson terrorisé s'efforça cependant de conserver son sang-froid afin de pouvoir sauver sa fille des griffes de ce taré. Il décida donc de simuler d'accorder la main de sa fille pour Regulus afin de contenter le Lord si le sorcier la lui demandait dés aujourd'hui. Ce fait lui permettrait de sortir vivant de cette demeure en compagnie de sa famille. Ensuite, le sorcier étudierait la meilleure solution possible : soit la fuite de toute sa tribu en Mongolie, soit il poursuivrait son plan initial en organisant la "disparition" de sa fille, ce qui ferait ensuite annuler ces fiançailles débiles puis nul ne se douterait de la survie de la gamine chez les moldus.

* * *

De son côté, Lord Orion ne prêtait déjà plus attention à Patrick car c'était la fillette qui l'intéressait et partiellement la mère s'il fallait convaincre cette dernière de laisser Pansy passer du temps avec Regulus. Il reprit donc la parole :

« _ J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile pour vous deux en ce moment ? Interrogea Orion.

\- Nous traversons un moment difficile mais nous finirons par le surmonter puisque mon mari est conscient que notre fille n'est pas coupable de son statut, ni moi. Enfin, nous allons faire ce que nous pouvons pour aider Pansy. Répondit Naraantuya d'un ton poli.

\- Ma famille traverse également un moment difficile elle aussi donc nous agissons comme vous pour aider l'un de nos fils car son sort est aussi terrible que celui de votre enfant, voire, pire, même si, ce n'est pas un cracmol. Déclara Orion.

\- Lord Black, j'avoue ne pas trop comprendre. Dit Naraantuya prudente puisqu'elle devait simuler son ignorance au sujet de Regulus.

\- Je ne parle pas de mon fils aîné Mrs donc n'ayez point peur de m'offenser. Il est vrai que vous êtes étrangère: aussi, vous n'avez peut-être pas connu mon fils cadet Regulus. Affirma Orion convaincu qu'elle n'avait pas osé parlé du TRAÎTRE en train de croupir à Azkaban.

\- Je dois vous confesser mon ignorance Milord. Simula Naraantuya.

\- Tu l'as vu Naraantuya : c'était le jeune homme qui venait nous acheter régulièrement des étoles en soie pour sa mère. Il nous a également commandé le serpent en jade et argent pour l'offrir à Milord. Précisa Patrick à sa femme pour continuer sa comédie devant les autres.

\- Ah je m'en souviens maintenant : ce jeune homme détenait des idées très précises pour son cadeau. En fait, j'ai fait réaliser le serpent par un artiste vietnamien selon les indications de votre fils Milord car il prenait beaucoup de soin pour choisir ses cadeaux. Affirma Naraantuya.

\- Mon fils a toujours été très attentif envers nous : c'est un enfant modèle. Affirma Orion avec orgueil.

\- Mais je croyais que… Feignit Naraantuya tout en simulant une grande surprise avant de se taire pour jouer le jeu de l'épouse qui craignait de faire une gaffe en continuant de parler.

\- Votre mari ne vous a rien dit car je lui ai « recommandé » de conserver le secret et maintenant je vous invite à en faire de même tout comme votre fille. Décréta Orion maintenant convaincu que Parkinson avait tenu sa promesse.

\- Mon épouse sait garder un secret Milord. Affirma Patrick.

\- Je ne ferais jamais rien pour trahir votre confiance Milord. Renchérit Naraantuya.

\- Et vous jeune fille ? Interrogea Orion tout en contemplant la fillette.

\- Je ne dirai rien Milord. Promit Pansy consciente de devoir garder le silence.

\- Ma fille est aussi discrète que nous Milord. Intervint Patrick.

\- Bien alors je vais vous révéler à toutes les deux une nouvelle extraordinaire et dont personne ne se doute car personne ne faisait vraiment attention à la publication de notice nécrologique ou non en 1979… Commença Orion._ »

* * *

Durant le récit, Naraantuya simula de nouveau la plus grande stupeur puis elle comprit enfin la raison pour laquelle Severus lui commandait autant d'ingrédients très particuliers. La jeune femme resta cependant discrète sur le sujet tout comme sa fille qui écoutait attentivement le récit tout en se demandant si elle pourrait en parler à Harry ou non plus tard. En attendant, la fillette resta silencieuse afin de ne pas attirer l'attention mais elle finit par reprendre la parole au moment où l'elfe commençait à découper des parts de gâteaux :

« _ Milord je sais que Milady se repose mais votre fils ne se joint pas à nous pour le thé ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Tu veux prendre le thé avec Regulus ? Interrogea Orion trop surpris pour cacher sa stupeur car _Narcissa la traîtresse_ prétextait toujours que Regulus se fatiguerait trop s'il venait à table avec eux. Le sorcier abasourdi avait même cessé d'utiliser des manières formelles au point de tutoyer la gamine.

\- Maman a porté du gâteau et il très bon donc ce serait bien si votre fils peut le goûter lui aussi. Affirma Pansy sous le regard satisfait de Rogue qui estimait que la fillette allait gagner les faveurs de Black senior très rapidement si elle continuait ainsi

\- Je vous demande pardon si les propos de notre fille vous ont offensé Milord. S'excusa aussitôt Naraantuya inquiète devant la réaction du Lord.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs : elle ne m'a pas du tout offensé. La rassura Orion.

\- ... (soulagement des Parkinson )

\- En fait, Regulus est habitué à prendre tous ses repas dans sa chambre donc ta proposition m'a un peu surpris. Répondit Orion à la fillette.

\- Ah, je ne le savais pas… Dit Pansy.

\- Mais pourquoi pense-tu que Regulus aimerait manger ce gâteau ? Reprit Orion pour tenter de comprendre les réelles motivations de la fillette afin de ne pas se faire avoir comme avec ce petit gueux de Draco Malefoy.

\- Parce que tout le monde aime les gâteaux et puis c'est triste si votre fils n'y a pas droit alors que nous oui. Votre elfe ne peut pas lui porter du gâteau si Lord Regulus est obligé de rester dans sa chambre ? Répondit Pansy sous le regard de ses parents abasourdis par sa facilité à parler avec un sang-pur de haut rang.

\- Mm… Murmura Orion songeur car Narcissa et Draco n'avaient jamais songé à faire envoyer une part de gâteau ou autre à Regulus. D'ailleurs, Narcissa avait seulement commandé une glace pour Draco la veille et rien du tout pour Regulus...

\- Kreattur sait que le jeune Maître aimait beaucoup les pâtisseries, les biscuits, les chocolats et même les bonbons ! Intervint l'elfe de maison heureux de voir que le jeune maître ne serait pas oublié.

\- Oui je sais Kreattur. Rappela Orion qui songea que son fils finirait peut-être par manger à la vue de toutes ces choses.

\- Kreattur peut donc porter une belle part de gâteau à Maître Regulus ? Demanda l'elfe conscient de devoir se montrer servile.

\- Maître des Potions : vous avez dit que mon fils a besoin de changements donc pensez-vous que le fait de prendre le thé en notre compagnie pourrait lui faire du bien ? Interrogea Orion qui venait de prendre une décision pour tester la réaction de la gamine à la vue de Regulus.

\- Oui : Regulus ne réagira pas forcément tout de suite mais cette collation serait déjà un début pour modifier ses habitudes. En fait, ce sont le traitement et plusieurs petits changements progressifs qui le feront peut-être réagir un jour. Affirma Rogue prudent.

\- Très bien : je sais que Parkinson a toujours su se montrer correct devant mon fils et Mrs me semble également une personne très éduquée donc je peux faire venir mon fils sans devoir déplorer une réaction désagréable. Estima Orion.

\- Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de me moquer de votre fils Milord. Renchérit Naraantuya qui éprouvait plutôt de la peine pour le jeune homme après le récit du père.

\- Toutes les dames ou les enfants de notre cercle ne sont pas ainsi Mrs donc je prends toujours mes précautions. Quant à toi : tu es également avertie. Affirma Orion à Pansy._ »

* * *

Sur ces paroles peu réjouissantes, Lord Black envoya Kreattur chercher Regulus puis il donna aux Parkinson quelques précisions sur l'état de Regulus afin de préparer la mongole et sa fille à sa vue puisque le sorcier était convaincu de leur ignorance totale au sujet de l'état du malade avant leur arrivée ici. Il précisa également que le maître des potions prodiguait ses soins à Regulus et faisait des recherches dans l'espoir de le guérir un jour. Severus acquiesça tout en estimant qu'Orion voulait probablement étudier la réaction de Pansy face à Regulus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kreattur franchit le seuil de la pièce tout en poussant le fauteuil roulant de Regulus dont la tenue avait été réajustée. Naraantuya nota aussitôt tous les soins de l'elfe à l'égard de son jeune maître puis elle se leva afin de saluer le malade sous le regard de son mari qui finit par l'imiter :

« _ Bonjour Milord. Dit Naraantuya avant de faire une rapide révérence au jeune homme toujours aussi immobile.

\- Mes hommages Milord Regulus. Rajouta son mari.

\- Bonjour Milord. Dit Pansy curieuse face au sorcier pâle et aux yeux vides mais il était très élégant pour la fillette.

\- …

\- Vous voulez manger du gâteau ? Demanda Pansy.

\- ...

\- Mon fils Regulus ne te répondra pas. L'avertit Orion.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Milord l'important c'est que nous on lui parle. Dit Pansy.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si important selon toi ? Interrogea Orion tout en observant la gamine.

\- Avant, j'avais toujours les plus belles choses et les gens étaient gentils avec moi mais maintenant ils s'éloignent de moi parce que je suis cracmolle. C'est triste quand les gens font comme si j'étais pas dans la pièce. Alors, je me dis que c'est peut-être pareil pour votre fils Milord. Tenta d'expliquer Pansy.

\- Peut-être… Reconnut Orion songeur.

\- …

\- En tout cas, soyez certains que votre politesse et vos égards sont très appréciés. Intervint Orion à l'attention des parents.

\- Merci Milord : je vous respecterai toujours vous et toute votre famille. Répondit Patrick.

\- C'est bon à savoir Parkinson. Répliqua Orion même s'il était d'avantage intéressé par la réaction de Pansy plus spontanée que les adultes et manifestement gentille envers Regulus._ »

Le lord fit ensuite servir les parts du gâteau par l'elfe de maison puis Kreattur tenta de faire manger Regulus, néanmoins, les lèvres du jeune homme restèrent délibérément closes. De son côté, Pansy faisait de son mieux pour ne pas commettre d'impairs, ni prendre de nouvelles initiatives de peur de s'attirer la réprobation du Lord devenu un vieux sénile mais toujours aussi puissant d'après son père. Toutefois, Regulus lui donnait l'impression d'être aussi perdu qu'elle, même si, les motifs de leurs isolements respectifs étaient différents.

L'état des vêtements ou encore les attentions de Kreattur démontraient parfaitement que Regulus était très bien traité mais Pansy l'estimait beaucoup plus isolé qu'elle car la fillette pouvait sortir chez les moldus. Enfin, elle pouvait parler avec sa mère, le professeur Rogue, son oncle Bataji, ses cousins dont Teddy ou encore son père dans une certaine mesure. De plus, Harry, Dudley mais aussi Hermione se considéraient ses amis.

* * *

En revanche, Pansy estima que Regulus ne devait voir personne, ni même la lumière du jour depuis longtemps vu son teint cadavérique. La petite cracmolle finit donc par prendre la parole pour tenter d'aider le jeune homme à sa manière :

« _ Maman tu as oublié un truc. Décréta Pansy.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Naraantuya.

\- Oui il n'y a pas de crème fraîche sur le gâteau. Affirma sa fille.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin : c'est vrai ! Milord, je suis incorrigible car j'ai oublié de porter la crème puisque nous sommes venus très rapidement pour ne pas faire attendre vos parents. Toutefois, je peux rapidement remédier à mon erreur si vous le souhaitez ? Proposa la sorcière à Regulus sous les regards surpris de Kreattur, son maître, Severus ou encore inquiet de Patrick qui craignait d'offenser le lord en raison de la soudaine familiarité de sa fille et son épouse.

\- Personnellement, cela ne me dérange pas. Dit Orion.

\- Oui mais peut-être que Lord Regulus aimerait en avoir ? Vous en voulez Milord Regulus ? C'est meilleur avec la crème, enfin, moi je préfère comme ça ! Dit Pansy au jeune homme sans se douter de la gêne de son père devant tant de familiarité.

\- … (silence de Regulus)

\- Donnez la crème à votre fille Mrs Parkinson si elle pense que mon fils peut aimer ça. Décida Orion.

\- _Accio cuiller et bol de crème _! S'exclama alors Naraantuya après avoir brandi sa baguette puis elle fit apparaître le tout.

\- … (immobilisme de Regulus pendant que la sorcière donne le bol à Pansy qui recouvre la part de Regulus avec beaucoup de crème).

\- Voilà Milord Regulus et vous avez vu : j'en mets aussi sur la mienne ! Déclara Pansy avant de montrer sa propre assiette.

\- Kreattur essaie de donner du gâteau à Regulus maintenant que Miss Parkinson a rajouté de la crème. Ordonna Orion.

\- … (deuxième tentative de Kreattur d'insérer la cuiller mais second échec).

\- Mm, vous êtes pas sûr que ce soit bon c'est ça ? Vous voulez goûter ma part d'abord ? Proposa Pansy avant de s'approcher d'avantage de Regulus pour lui tendre son gâteau.

\- Pansy laisse Milord tranquille. Ordonna son père inquiet.

\- Non laissez-là faire Parkinson. Répliqua aussitôt Orion agacé par l'intervention du père car la gamine apeurée s'était éloignée de Regulus.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? Je veux dire: ma fille est une enfant donc elle ne sait pas s'occuper d'un malade. Tenta Patrick inquiet car sa fille agissait par gentillesse sans se rendre compte que son attitude renforcerait la détermination du vieux Black à la marier à son fils.

\- J'ai dit laissez-là faire. Répéta Orion désireux de voir ce que la gamine voulait entreprendre.

\- Je peux c'est sûr ? Demanda Pansy indécise et un peu apeurée.

\- Oui vas-y. L'invita Orion._ »

Pansy se rapprocha lentement du jeune homme avant de saisir un morceau de son propre gâteau avec ses doigts sans se soucier de la cuillère tendue par Kreattur.

* * *

L'elfe et Orion surpris observèrent alors la fillette tendre le morceau à Regulus puis le poser doucement contre les lèvres. Elle reprit ensuite la parole :

« _ Voilà, je vous le montre de près Milord comme ça vous pouvez le voir et sentir le parfum du chocolat.

\- … (immobilisme de Regulus)

\- Bon ça ne vous plaît peut-être pas. C'est pas grave. Dit Pansy._ »

Elle baissa doucement le morceau pour le reposer dans l'assiette puis Pansy posa ses doigts sur le visage de Regulus :

« _ Attendez : je vais vous nettoyer car vous avez plein de crème sur la figure. On dirait que vous avez une moustache maintenant. Affirma Pansy amusée tout en contemplant Regulus droit dans les yeux).

\- … (seul un regard vide lui répond).

\- Voilà, y a plus rien sur les joues ou le menton. Estima Pansy.

\- … (immobilisme de Regulus sous le toucher léger et inoffensif de l'enfant).

\- Bon maintenant je vais vous lever la crème sur la bouche. Décrivit Pansy avant de déposer ses doigts sur les lèvres de Regulus.

\- … (C'est alors que les lèvres du jeune homme s'entrouvrirent pour tenter de retenir la crème en train de disparaître sous les doigts de Pansy.)

\- Ah vous voulez la crème: attendez voilà. Dit Pansy avant de glisser innocemment l'un de ses doigts dans la bouche de Regulus pour la plus grand stupeur de l'assistance.

\- Pansy... Modéra son père gêné.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal petite donc fais ce que tu veux. Répliqua Orion.

\- J'ai fait goûter un truc à Toorjii comme ça ! Affirma Pansy.

\- Qui est Toorjii ? Demanda Orion.

\- C'est mon bébé ! Affirma Pansy avant de retirer son doigt de la bouche du sorcier.

\- C'est son poupon. Précisa Naraantuya en montrant le dit-poupon à Orion.

\- Maître Orion: Kreattur voit que le doigt est propre donc Maître Regulus a goûté la crème. Intervint Kreattur.

\- Mm, oui je vois ça moi aussi. Répondit Orion.

\- Alors ça vous plaît Milord ? Demanda Pansy amusée et sans réaliser la portée de son geste._ »

En revanche, Kreattur ravi estima que son maître désirait manger la crème donc il voulut s'approcher pour lui donner le reste du bol mais son maître lui fit un signe pour lui ordonner de rester à sa place afin de laisser la petite fille agir à sa guise. Une seconde plus tard, Pansy reprit le morceau de gâteau et le déposa de nouveau contre les lèvres de Regulus qui les ouvrit pour la seconde fois avant d'avaler lentement quelques bouchées sous le regard attentif d'Orion.

Au bout de quelques instants, la fillette nota enfin la cuiller et la prit afin de donner à manger plus facilement à Regulus. Ce dernier inquiet ferma les lèvres au début mais le ton gentil et le regard tranquille de l'enfant l'incitèrent à laisser le souvenir du _méchant blond_ de côté pour le moment. Aussi, il laissa la fillette lui donner la becquée pour le plus grand soulagement d'Orion heureux de voir son fils avaler enfin quelque chose après son refus de ce matin ou encore au déjeuner._ »

Entre-temps, Patrick se rassura sur le fait que la familiarité inappropriée de Pansy ne provoquerait aucun problème supplémentaire. Effectivement, Parkinson avait réalisé le contentement du vieux Lord donc il s'était apaisé. Quoique, l'intérêt de la famille Black envers eux n'était pas forcément une bonne chose vu les tendances sadiques de ses membres... De son côté, Orion songeait que l'attitude de Regulus lui démontrait la véracité des propos de Rogue sur le besoin de son fils de voir d'autres choses que le Square Grimmaurd et de faire de nouvelles expériences au lieu de rester confiné dans sa chambre.

De son côté, Severus Rogue analysait la situation et estimait que la petite Parkinson venait de susciter la curiosité de Regulus pour la crème. Ce fait ne signifiait pas forcément un retour rapide du sorcier parmi eux, néanmoins, c'était un premier pas. Enfin, cela renforçait l'hypothèse du Serpentard sur le fait que son ex camarade avait besoin d'être stimulé pour sortir de son cocon. Apparemment, le goût devait maintenant faire partie de ses nouvelles expériences afin de lui donner l'envie de découvrir d'avantage de choses.

A son insu, son opinion était maintenant partagée par Orion qui avait noté la spontanéité de la gamine ou encore ses gestes. Le patriarche des Black était très orgueilleux de sa condition de sang-pur, néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que son épouse et lui n'étaient probablement pas très communicatifs, ni joyeux donc tous deux ne pouvaient pas stimuler leur fils de cette manière.

En son for intérieur, Orion donna donc raison à Rogue sur le besoin de laisser Regulus sortir pour découvrir ou redécouvrir de nouvelles choses afin de sortir de son isolement. De plus, le sorcier estimait que Rogue ne s'était manifestement pas trompé sur le choix de la gamine donc Orion entendait bien la garder ici si jamais les Parkinson comptaient se débarrasser d'elle. Si les parents n'entendaient pas abandonner la petite Parkinson, le Lord agirait de manière à ce qu'elle passe du temps avec Regulus durant les visites du jeune homme chez Rogue.

* * *

Il se décida donc à prendre la parole afin de discuter de son fils avec les Parkinson après avoir lancé un sortilège de silence pour isoler la fillette de la conversation:

« _ Vous avez vu mon fils : il est plongé dans une espèce de catatonie d'après le Maître des Potions et refuse d'en sortir. Toutefois, Maître Rogue estime qu'une stimulation constante pourrait aider Regulus de manière progressive en lui donnant l'envie de revenir parmi nous. Commença Orion.

\- … (hochement de tête de Rogue et silence poli des Parkinson pendant que leur fille monologue toujours avec Regulus.)

\- Le Maître des Potions m'a justement fait remarquer que la chambre de mon fils est un cocon très confortable duquel il ne veut pas sortir. Affirma Orion.

\- La chambre de Milord Regulus est très luxueuse donc elle ferait pâlir d'envie tous les malades de Sainte Mangouste. Renchérit Rogue pour flatter le Lord et tenter de l'influencer plus facilement durant les prochains jours après la réception de la lettre.

\- Exact : mon fils est très bien traité et jouit de tout le confort possible ainsi que des meilleurs soins grâce au Maître des Potions. Rajouta Orion.

\- Je n'en doute pas Milord : le Maître des Potions jouit d'un très grand prestige auprès de la corporation des potionnistes, ce qui est mérité au vu de la qualité de ses potions ainsi que ses capacités à en inventer de nouvelles. Déclara Naraantuya.

\- Vous m'avez l'air d'en savoir beaucoup à ce sujet. Dit Orion curieux.

\- Ma femme est une potionniste ,même si, elle n'exerce plus beaucoup. Révéla Patrick loin de se douter que son épouse s'activait dés que possible sur son chaudron afin de mettre de l'argent de côté à son insu.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux maintenant : vous êtes l'une des consœurs du Maître des potions. Estima Orion.

\- Je ne suis qu'une simple potionniste Milord car je n'ai pas passé ma maîtrise et je ne possède pas non plus le talent du Maître des potions. Précisa Naraantuya qui respectait toujours la hiérarchie entre de simples potionneurs ou potionnistes et des maîtres des potions.

\- Tu n'es pas une Maîtresse des Potions seulement parce que les circonstances t'en ont empêché. Rappela Patrick pour une fois pas du tout désireux de voir sa femme s'abaisser devant des plus puissants qu'eux.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Parkinson ? S'enquit Orion maintenant curieux.

\- Mon épouse était en train d'effectuer sa formation pour décrocher sa maîtrise quand son père est mort. Elle pouvait se débrouiller seule mais pas son frère cadet encore mineur. Il était donc incapable de gérer leur bétail ou leur petite entreprise familiale. Aussi, Naraantuya a dû renoncer à sa formation pour s'occuper de tout. Dévoila Patrick pendant que Rogue dissimulait sa stupeur sous une expression de marbre car le sorcier croyait que la jeune femme avait délaissé sa formation pour se trouver un mari...

\- Mm, vous avez été contrainte de vous occuper des affaires de votre famille. En déduisit Orion.

\- C'est cela même Milord donc j'ai pris les rênes de notre maison afin de nous maintenir à flots. Expliqua Naraantuya.

\- Vous avez agi en tant que chef de famille. Estima Orion.

\- Mais votre sœur cracmolle n'aurait pas pu se charger de vos affaires et de votre frère afin de vous permettre de finir votre formation ? Interrogea Rogue.

\- Ma belle-sœur n'aime pas leur petit frère car il est issu du second mariage de mon défunt beau-père après la mort de ma belle-mère. Elle ne s'est donc pas intéressée au sort de Bataji après le décès de cette femme puis de leur père. Affirma Patrick Parkinson.

\- Patrick : nous ne devons pas ennuyer le Lord avec nos propos. Tenta Naraantuya gênée.

\- Au contraire, vos propos m'intéressent beaucoup donc poursuivez Parkinson. Affirma Orion désireux d'en savoir le plus possible sur la mère de la petite Pansy.

\- A la mort de mon beau-père, ma future belle-sœur Nalaa a seulement réclamé sa part de l'héritage avant de laisser ma femme se débrouiller toute seule pour gérer l'affaire familiale et s'occuper de leur petit frère. Affirma Patrick.

\- Elle devait travailler mais elle venait nous voir dés que possible. Modéra Nalaa gênée.

\- Oui mais bon ces visites ne duraient pas longtemps donc c'est toi qui as sauvé l'exploitation familiale et qui t'es occupée de votre petit frère comme tout bon chef de famille sorcière devrait le faire. Affirma Patrick échaudé par les révélations de Bataji en ces jours. Effectivement, le sorcier avait été très heureux de répandre son fiel sur Nalaa depuis que Parkinson abasourdi avait commencé à poser des questions sur sa belle-sœur.

\- Un bon chef de famille doit toujours s'occuper des siens donc vous avez fait ce qui est juste, surtout en vous occupant de votre cadet. Renchérit Orion.

\- Merci. Dit simplement Naraantuya surprise.

\- En revanche, Regulus n'a pas eu la chance de votre frère Bataji. Commenta Orion en songeant à son fils aîné en train de pourrir à Azkaban au lieu de s'occuper de Regulus._ »

Le sorcier finit par se ressaisir et analysa rapidement les propos de Parkinson avant d'estimer que ce type était un larbin insignifiant mais son épouse détenait une belle paire d'attributs, même si, elle restait plus faible que lui comme toutes les femmes.

* * *

Effectivement, Orion ne connaissait rien du féminisme ou de la parité donc une femme était toujours sous l'autorité de son mari selon lui. Par contre, il estimait que Naraantuya était loyale à sa famille et manifestement gentille envers les siens ou les plus faibles comme Regulus. L'attitude de la gamine s'expliquait donc par l'exemple de sa mère puisque les Parkinson n'étaient pas connus pour leur générosité mais leur opportunisme.

D'habitude, la gentillesse était une faiblesse aux yeux des Black, néanmoins, Orion était conscient que son fils en avait manifestement besoin en ce moment puisqu'il avait fini par accepter de manger grâce à Pansy. Or, ce n'étaient pas lui, ni sa femme qui pourraient lui fournir beaucoup d'attentions ou de gentillesse débordante, même s'ils adulaient leur fils. Le lord retourna donc au sujet principal :

« _ Mon fils a besoin de stimulation mais je ne veux pas l'exposer au public car les gens le prendraient pour un phénomène de foire avant de se moquer de lui. Décréta Orion.

\- Ce serait cruel si quelqu'un osait faire ça car le jeune lord est simplement malade et non un bouffon. Affirma Patrick.

\- Je suis du même avis que mon époux. Renchérit Naraantuya.

\- Oui c'est la raison pour laquelle Regulus se rendra chez le maître des potions qui a mis sa maison à la disposition de mon fils pour qu'il puisse se détendre dans un environnement sécurisé, discret et accueillant. Reprit Orion.

\- C'est exact. Confirma Rogue d'un ton poli.

\- Toutefois, le maître des potions ne pourra pas toujours veiller sur mon fils donc mon elfe de maison l'accompagnera. Poursuivit Orion tout en observant les Parkinson manifestement en train de se demander en quoi ces choses pouvaient les concerner ou Pansy.

\- …

\- Toutefois, nous pensons que cela risque de ne pas être assez stimulant donc mon fils aura besoin de compagnie durant ses visites chez le maître des potions. Dit Orion.

\- Euh vous vous voulez que ma femme et moi lui tenions compagnie Milord ? Feignit de demander Patrick.

\- Non pas vous Parkinson car vous n'êtes pas très stimulant et Mrs Parkinson est très gentille mais je suppose qu'elle ne pourrait pas être tout le temps présente, même si, ses visites chez le professeur pour saluer Regulus de temps en temps seront toujours appréciées. Répondit Orion sans se soucier de vexer son interlocuteur puisque ce dernier ne pouvait pas se rebeller face à la puissance des Black.

\- … (silence prudent de Patrick qui encaisse l'insulte et réfléchit aux conséquences de l'intrusion de Regulus Black dans la vie de Pansy, si Parkinson a deviné les desseins d'Orion).

\- La spontanéité d'un enfant est plus rafraîchissante et stimulante que les propos ou les gestes de nous autres qui sommes tous des adultes. Aussi, je veux que Regulus puisse bénéficier de la compagnie de votre fille Pansy. Décréta Orion.

\- Vous voulez que ma fille Pansy tienne compagnie à votre fils de temps en temps ? Demanda Naraantuya maintenant soulagée après avoir compris que le lord ne voulait pas imposer le mariage ou autre à sa fillette.

\- C'est exact mais je sais que c'est une cracmolle donc je voudrais savoir quels sont vos intentions à son sujet ? Interrogea Orion.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Patrick pour gagner du temps.

\- Comptez-vous placer votre fille dans un orphelinat ou non ? Demanda Orion prêt à aller chercher la gamine afin de la garder ici, si ses parents la délaissaient.

\- Non : elle n'ira pas dans un orphelinat, ni un pensionnat. Répondit Patrick prudent.

\- Mais j'imagine que vous ne comptez pas la garder officiellement avec vous sinon vous allez tout perdre. Vous allez la déclarer morte n'est-ce pas ? Insista Orion désireux de savoir où la gamine finirait car il n'entendait pas laisser qui que ce soit éloigner cette fillette de Regulus si elle pouvait aider son fils.

\- Milord… Feignit d'hésiter Patrick.

\- Je ne veux aucun mal à votre fille si c'est ça qui vous inquiète mais j'aimerai la voir fréquenter Regulus. Interrompit Orion.

\- Ma fille ne peut pas guérir quelqu'un. Rappela Patrick prudent car il ne voulait pas voir sa fille recevoir un _Doloris_ si le Lord était déçu au bout d'un moment.

\- Je le sais fort bien Parkinson mais elle peut rendre l'existence de mon fils plus agréable grâce à sa compagnie. Rétorqua Orion.

\- Milord, vous connaissez mon respect pour votre famille mais je ne souhaite pas fiancer ma fille. Osa enfin dire Patrick Parkinson malgré son projet initial de mentir pour fuir ou encore sa crainte de se prendre un _Avada Kedavra_ entre les deux yeux._ »

* * *

En revanche, Orion ne saisit pas sa baguette mais il émit un petit rire discret car on ne riait pas ouvertement chez les sang-purs de haut rang. Ensuite, le Lord se reprit et s'adressa aux Parkinson :

« _ Je ne cherche pas du tout une épouse pour mon fils et encore moins auprès des gamines Parkinson. Regulus a eu vingt-six ans depuis peu donc ce serait grotesque de le fiancer à une fillette qu'il ne pourrait pas épouser avant neuf ou dix ans au moins. Affirma le Lord tout en s'efforçant de ne pas rire jusqu'aux larmes devant Parkinson dont le soulagement manifeste était évident.

\- Je vous prie d'excuser ma méprise Milord… S'excusa Patrick soulagé.

\- Je comprends votre erreur après avoir reçu une invitation aussi inhabituelle pour vous. En tout cas, je veux seulement que votre fille passe du temps avec mon fils afin de le distraire. Précisa le Lord.

\- Comme vous l'a expliqué Milord tout à l'heure, un enfant est bien plus spontané que nous et stimulant. Le jeune lord Regulus a besoin d'être stimulé par une personne capable de lui donner envie de s'intéresser de nouveau à notre environnement. Expliqua Rogue.

\- Ces visites auraient lieu chez vous Professeur Rogue ? Demanda Patrick.

\- Oui et en présence de Kreattur donc vous n'avez rien à craindre. Enfin, Mrs Parkinson ou vous pouvez venir contrôler la situation par vous-même si vous le souhaitez. Affirma Rogue.

\- Mm, je ne m'y opposerai pas dans de telles conditions. Affirma Patrick après avoir consulté son épouse du regard.

\- Très bien : vous avez dit que vous n'abandonnez pas votre fille mais j'imagine que vous ne la garderez pas chez vous ? Reprit Orion.

\- Ma fille ira vivre dans une autre maison. Confirma Patrick.

\- Je suppose que la cheminée de la maison de votre fille sera connectée au réseau ? Interrogea Orion.

\- Oui nous la ferons connecter dés que les travaux seront terminés. Répondirent les Parkinson.

\- Fort bien, je suppose qu'elle pourra donc rejoindre Regulus chez le maître des potion depuis votre propre demeure en attendant son « déménagement ». Estima Orion.

\- Oui. Répondirent les Parkinson.

\- Bien : nous trouverons tous notre intérêt dans cette histoire. Décréta Orion satisfait et prêt à acheter les Parkinson pour que leur fille aille souvent retrouver Regulus._ »

* * *

Le sorcier resta cependant surpris par le refus poli des Parkinson pas du tout désireux de se laisser acheter car ils craignaient de se retrouver à la merci du patriarche plus tard. Lord Black décida donc d'agir différemment en affirmant offrir quelques cadeaux à la fillette pour assurer son avenir plus tard. Par contre, Orion insista sur un détail :

« _ Votre fille ne devra rien savoir au sujet de ces cadeaux pour le moment car je veux qu'elle fréquente Regulus de manière spontanée et non par appât du gain comme d'autres gamins. Décréta Orion en songeant à Draco Malefoy.

\- Je ne dirais rien. Affirma Patrick.

\- Moi non plus. Promit Naraantuya.

\- Fort bien, vous aurez des nouvelles de mon chargé d'affaires gobelin : c'est lui qui se chargera d'ouvrir un coffre au nom de votre fille à Gringott. Révéla Orion.

\- Milord nous ne voulons pas vous… Commença Patrick.

\- Suffit Parkinson : les Black savent se montrer généreux malgré le fait que notre réputation est entachée depuis des années. De plus, votre fille s'est montrée vraiment spontanée envers Regulus donc elle sera placée sous ma protection, même si, c'est une petite cracmolle. L'interrompit Orion avant de s'amuser à la vue de la stupéfaction de Parkinson.

\- ...

\- Nul n'en saura rien mais je peux vous assurer que votre gamine aura un bon trousseau pour son futur mariage, peut-être même une maison et une somme décente pour vivre plus tard si elle s'occupe toujours aussi bien de Regulus. Affirma Orion.

-Je ne sais que dire Milord : c'est une bénédiction inattendue pour Pansy. Affirma Patrick qui songea que de ses quatre enfants, sa fille serait peut-être celle qui s'en sortirait le mieux finalement et ce, même, sans magie.

\- Votre fille ne devra se douter de rien mais plus elle se montrera attentive à Regulus et plus son coffre se remplira. Affirma Orion avant de se tourner vers la fillette qui n'avait rien entendu._ »

Le sorcier contempla Pansy en train de montrer son poupon à Regulus puis il écouta son récit décousu un instant avant de prendre une décision. Enfin, il la communiqua à la petite fille:

« - Tu peux tutoyer Regulus et l'appeler seulement par son prénom sans devoir dire Milord à tout bout de champ si tu veux. Enfin, tu peux aussi éviter la révérence. Affirma Orion à l'enfant.

\- Milord vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

\- Oui mais tu ne me tutoie pas par contre et tu continues de me faire la révérence et de m'appeler Milord. Décréta Orion.

\- Oui Milord. Promit Pansy.

\- Regulus va aller régulièrement chez le professeur Rogue donc tu aimerais le revoir demain ? Interrogea Orion.

\- Oui si Papa et Maman sont d'accord. Répondit Pansy car Regulus lui faisait de la peine donc elle voulait devenir son amie puisque tous deux étaient isolés des autres.

\- Il se fait tard. Dit Orion après avoir entendu l'horloge sonner.

\- Milord, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Dit aussitôt Patrick.

\- Maître des Potions, vous recevrez Regulus demain après-midi. Ainsi, vous aurez d'avantage de temps pour préparer votre maison afin de l'accueillir correctement. Décréta Orion qui commençait à ressentir un peu de fatigue après une telle journée._ »

Severus acquiesça avant d'observer Pansy s'approcher de Regulus pour le saluer. Ensuite, les Parkinson encore surpris prirent congé tout comme le maître des potions. Une fois seul avec son fils, Orion ordonna à Kreattur de s'occuper de Regulus puis il saisit la baguette de Phineas Black afin de lancer plusieurs Imperium sur Walburga trop faible pour se défendre contre lui. Aussi, la sorcière consentit à laisser Regulus sortir et voir la petite Pansy. Enfin, Milady Black fut également convaincue de ne rien dire aux Malefoy ou à personne d'autre...

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je souhaiterai cependant préciser une chose: le geste de Pansy n'a rien de vulgaire car elle voulait simplement faire goûter la crème à Regulus. Des gamins font ça entre eux ou même des parents avec leurs enfants donc je n'y vois rien de mal. Souvenez-vous que Regulus est totalement inoffensif et ce n'est pas un pédophile non plus. Enfin, Pansy n'est pas une perverse non plus._**

**_J'avoue avoir plusieurs fois effacé la scène mais elle me semblait importante et puis c'est aussi la première fois que quelqu'un se rapproche autant de Regulus. Ses parents ne sont pas du genre Bisounours et je vois mal Kreattur lui faire un câlin... Pansy ne l'a pas câliné mais elle voulait lui faire goûter la crème puis le gâteau à tout prix. _**

**_Je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'un premier véritable contact ( un psy saurait mieux expliquer ça comme moi) mais je le vois ainsi. _**

**_Le langage de Pansy est volontairement simpliste car je ne veux pas la rendre trop mature ou trop plongée dans les livres de littérature (ce sont plutôt les livres de potions ou de magie noire qui l'intéressent en ce moment). _**

**_Voilà, alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre mais aussi de l'attitude des uns et des autres ? Comment trouvez-vous la rencontre entre Pansy et Regulus ? _**


	51. Chapter 51

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Désolée pour le long retard mais j'ai toujours du mal à me reprendre après certaines choses en septembre. J'ai privilégié une autre fiction en ce moment, non pas par manque d'envie ou d'inspiration envers Merci Harry mais disons que cette histoire là est plus légère que celle-ci.**_

_** Avant de retourner sur Regulus dans un autre chapitre et sur les conséquences des lettres de Rogue, je voulais revenir un peu sur les Dursley, les Mac Kintosh et Harry. Ce dernier n'a pas un grand rôle encore ici mais lui il passe de bonnes vacances pendant que Rogue doit espionner les Black tout en s'occupant de Regulus. **_

_**En tout cas, merci à tous vos reviews qui sont toujours aussi constructives, encourageantes et qui me font vraiment très, très plaisir. Ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air. Comme d'habitude, j'espère n'avoir oublié personnes quand j'ai répondu en mp, merci aussi Guest, Ary, Cocolita1804, Aussidagility, Gaelle. **_

_**Pour ce qui est de Patrick Parkinson, je tenais à préciser une chose: Lord Black l'appelle Parkinson et pas Mr car c'est un larbin à ses yeux bien moins important que Kreattur ou même la poussière de ses chaussures. Enfin, les peurs de Parkinson n'étaient pas sans fondement puisqu'il sait que les mariages arrangés se font depuis la nuit des temps y compris dés l'enfance des futurs mariés. Ca se faisait aussi avant dans notre monde et malheureusement ça continue dans certaines parties du globe. Fort heureusement, Black n'est pas intéressé par ce genre de choses mais c'était possible dans une autre famille. **__**Ary a donc raison de dire que Parkinson s'inquiète pour sa fille, même s'il est contraint de la cacher très bientôt. **_

_**Je suis aussi contente de voir que les gestes de Pansy sont interprétés dans leur contexte par tous les reviewers dont les guest précédemment cités et pas un autre. Elle n'a eu aucune intention malicieuse et simplement agi spontanément. Enfin, c'es un premier contact comme un bébé et les adultes. Ce n'est pas du tout la mère de Regulus mais c'est le premier vrai contact qu'il a avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Kreattur le lave et le fait manger, cependant, il n'y a rien d'affectueux ou autre là-dedans. Donc l'attitude de la petite fille change un peu le quotidien de Regulus. **_

_**Merci Guest pour tes propos qui sont vraiment flatteurs puisque tu étudie la psychologie. **_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt ! **_

* * *

Une fois les Parkinson rentrés chez eux, Patrick s'efforça de se ressaisir afin d'analyser la situation pendant que son épouse s'occupait de leur fille en attendant de l'emmener choisir un cadeau comme son mari l'avait promis. Il se rendit donc dans son bureau sans se douter de la nature de la conversation entre la mère et l'enfant :

« _ Pansy : Papa va t'annoncer quelque chose ce soir ou demain donc tu devras te montrer très surprise après avoir entendu ses propos. L'avertit Naraantuya en mongol pour ne pas se faire comprendre par l'elfe de maison britannique.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça : tu pense que sa surprise ne me plaira pas ? Interrogea Pansy inquiète.

\- Ce n'est pas ça : Papa va te faire plusieurs surprises pour ton propre bien. La rassura sa mère.

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

\- C'est que tu risquerais de trahir notre secret vu ce que Papa va te dire. Estima Naraantuya.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui car ton père a fini par se laisser convaincre au sujet de la maison à l'_Impasse du Tisseur_. Révéla Naraantuya.

\- Non ? S'exclama sa fille abasourdie.

\- Si mais attention Pansy : Papa n'a pas compris que la maison était déjà à ton nom et il ne sait rien de la proposition du Maître des Potions Severus Rogue. L'avertit sa mère.

\- Ah : il veut toujours me cacher mais t'as trouvé le moyen pour qu'il me mette à Cokeworth. Réalisa la fillette attristée et soulagée à la fois.

\- Oui : Pansy, je sais que tu es triste car Papa ne te garde pas à la maison mais tes frères ne pourraient pas vivre normalement si les gens savent que tu vis toujours avec nous. Personne ne voudra d'eux plus tard. Rappela sa mère.

\- Oui je sais mais bon Daddy a honte de moi. Décréta Pansy qui s'efforça de retenir ses larmes.

\- Pansy : ton père n'a pas honte mais il ne sait pas quoi faire tout simplement. Les choses auraient été différentes si tu avais été fille unique car nous aurions pu nous isoler dans notre coin tous les trois en Mongolie ou dans le Northumberland. Avoua Naraantuya.

\- Tu crois ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Oui Papa serait redevenu fermier comme ton grand-père Kenneth et nul ne se serait soucié de nous puisque nous aurions vécu dans notre coin tout en vendant nos produits à des grossistes. Expliqua Naraantuya.

\- Mais mes frères sont nés avant moi donc je ne suis pas fille unique et Papa ne veut pas redevenir fermier. Répliqua simplement Pansy.

\- Pansy : nous ne pouvons pas condamner tes frères à la solitude ou la honte. Enfin, tu serais malheureuse toi aussi si tu restais à la maison car tu ne peux pas faire de magie, ni vivre une vie normale chez les sorciers. Tu veux vraiment regarder tes frères faire de la magie et pas toi ? Insista sa mère.

\- Non mais je serais loin de vous. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Pansy : tu vas vivre dans une belle maison, apprendre de nouvelles choses chez les moldus mais surtout suivre des cours auprès du professeur Rogue comme tu le voulais. Enfin, tu auras ta nounou puis nous viendrons te voir tous les jours donc tu ne seras pas seule. Tu te rends compte que c'est beaucoup plus que ce que les autres enfants sans magie de notre monde peuvent avoir ? Ajouta Naraantuya qui ne voulait pas employer le mot cracmolle devant Pansy afin de ne pas la blesser.

\- ...

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre solutions moi non plus tu sais ? A moins que je ne rentre en Mongolie avec toi et que je laisse tes frères ici puisqu'ils resteront avec Daddy si nous nous séparons. Insista la sorcière.

\- Non : tu fais déjà trop de trucs en cachette pour moi donc tu dois pas aussi perdre mes frères à cause de moi. Décréta Pansy.

\- Merci Pansy, bon souviens toi d'une chose quand Papa te parlera de son projet : il pense agir ainsi pour ton bien alors ne lui en veux pas. C'est beaucoup plus que ce que les pères font d'habitude envers leurs _enfants sans magie_. L'encouragea sa mère qui défendit son mari pour la première fois depuis longtemps._ »

La fillette acquiesça et attendit que son père se décide à venir lui parler...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de sa famille et Reginald quand le téléphone sonna. L'écossais alla répondre avant de rester surpris mais il songea que cela lui permettrait peut-être de réparer ses erreurs. Enfin, Marge serait fière de lui s'il présentait ses excuses aux Parkinson. Ridge se ressaisit puis il annonça la bonne nouvelle :

« _ Les enfants : Pansy est chez Robert-Bruce donc que diriez-vous d'aller là-bas et de faire du cheval tous ensemble ?

\- Oui ! S'écria Harry heureux de revoir son amie.

\- Ouais je veux faire du cheval moi aussi ! Affirma Dudley qui avait apprécié les séances d'équitation proposées par Ridge.

\- Je serais contente de revoir Pansy. Renchérit Hermione.

\- Et vous Vernon, Pétunia : vous voulez venir aussi ? Proposa Ridge.

\- Oui pourquoi pas. Déclara Vernon.

\- Vas-y Vernon : je vais rester avec Lilymay. Affirma Pétunia.

\- Mais non venez vous aussi : Nalaa va rester un moment avant d'aller au magasin en compagnie de sa sœur donc vous ne serez pas seule. Insista Ridge.

\- Et puis je serais là aussi Dit Marge.

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas vous obliger à rester avec moi au lieu de chevaucher. Protesta Pétunia.

\- Mm, je ne pensais pas faire de cheval aujourd'hui de toute façon car je souhaite faire des courses à Aviemore puis Inverness. Enfin, tu pourrais venir avec moi à la boutique de Nalaa : tu n'y es pas encore allée. Proposa Marge

\- Ah c'est vrai bon alors je te suis. Dit Pétunia. _ »

Une demie-heure plus tard, les Dursley, Hermione et Ridge se présentèrent chez Archibald où les enfants se précipitèrent sur Pansy avant de contempler un homme vêtu d'une longue redingote, un long manteau ainsi que des vêtements élégants mais d'un autre temps à leurs yeux. La fillette présenta son père à ses amis puis ce dernier les salua poliment ainsi que les adultes, même si, son salut envers Ridge fut extrêmement bref. Le cracmol n'était pas dupe et comprit que l'homme lui accordait un peu de politesse mais pas plus puisque le sorcier devait se sentir encore offensé par les propos de Mac Kintosh à l'hôpital envers Pansy mais aussi sa famille.

Effectivement, Patrick Parkinson « acceptait » les insultes voilées de Lord Black qui le considérait comme un simple larbin largement inférieur à Kreattur l'elfe de maison puisque le vieux sénile était bien plus puissant que les Parkinson. Toutefois, le sorcier ne digérait absolument pas les bêtises proférées par Reginald et Archibald Mac Kintosh envers sa fille, sa famille ou lui. D'ailleurs, Archibald avait déjà reçu un discret avertissement de la part de Patrick Parkinson qui lui avait rappelé qu'ils étaient beaux-frère donc l'écossais avait été « prié » de ne pas de moquer des Parkinson sa propre famille ou des Serpentards…

De plus, Patrick s'était fait un plaisir de lui révéler un détail connu de Pansy qui n'y faisait pas attention d'habitude mais elle se sentit soudainement très fière de ce fait après avoir vu la joie de Robert-Bruce puisqu'il estimait qu'il avaient ainsi quelque chose d'autre en commun. Mis au pied du mur, Archibald avait acquiescé en silence tout en songeant que ce beau-frère savait remettre les gens en place sans en avoir l'air. De plus, la conversation s'était déroulée sur un plan amical et poli, donc Mac Kintosh n'avait pas pu répliquer à Patrick qui savait parfaitement manœuvrer son interlocuteur si nécessaire (bon Parkinson ne se le permettrait pas envers Lord Black mais l'écossais ne pouvait pas s'en douter).

Bref, Archibald avait compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas jouer au chat et à la souris avec ce type manifestement plus malin que lui à ce jeu. Enfin, Parkinson disait juste en affirmant qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille. L'écossais honteux reconnaissait que Pansy avait souffert des propos débiles des Mac Kintosh alors que c'était la moelle de cette petite qui sauva Robert-Bruce. Le sorcier chassa ensuite ses pensées pour observer le reste de l'assistance en particulier Patrick qui se montrait courtois envers les moldus.

* * *

De son côté, Vernon curieux contempla également Parkinson extrêmement élégant, même si, sa tenue semblait provenir d'un autre âge. Dursley finit cependant par se corriger car ce vêtement était issu non pas d'une autre époque mais plutôt d'un autre monde bien réel, même s'il restait secret. Le moldu observa ce type blond aux yeux bleus puis il l'estima bien assorti avec son épouse brune aux yeux noirs. Il nota également le regard attentif de Parkinson sur sa fille sans en avoir l'air avant d'estimer que ce type n'était pas niais, ni sans cœur comme Ridge voulait le faire croire.

En raison de sa propre expérience avec Harry, Vernon refusait de condamner quelqu'un sans avoir connu tous les détails des faits reprochés. De plus, Dursley estimait que ce type était probablement perdu face aux objets moldus montrés par Robert-Bruce ou Nalaa depuis leur arrivée. Aussi, il estima que le père de Pansy devait plus ou moins vivre une situation similaire à la sienne puisque Vernon était également perplexe envers le monde sorcier dont il connaissait maintenant l'existence. Ensuite, Vernon se ressaisit à la vue de Ridge qui prit la parole :

« _ Mr Parkinson, Mrs Parkinson, Pansy puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît ? Demanda le cracmol.

\- Oui. Dirent les deux adultes.

\- Oui. Rajouta Pansy.

\- Bien : je voulais m'excuser aussi bien auprès de Pansy que de vous pour mes propos qui vous ont probablement offensé. Déclara Ridge.

\- … (silence attentif des trois Parkinson).

\- Je sais que vous avez probablement du mal à me croire après tout ce que j'ai dit. _ Affirma-t-il aux adultes_ Enfin, je n'ai pas non plus été gentil avec toi Pansy. Rajouta le cracmol.

\- Vous m'avez pratiquement traité de Mangemort parce que je suis un Serpentard. Dois-je aussi vous rappeler vos autres propos ? Rétorqua Patrick d'un ton neutre.

\- Non je m'excuse pour vous avoir jugé seulement sur la base de votre appartenance à Serpentard. Tenta Ridge.

\- Vous m'avez traitée d'opportuniste, de menteuse et d'autres choses également. Rajouta Naraantuya.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, veuillez me pardonner. Reprit Ridge.

\- Tu as dit que j'étais rien parce que Robert-Bruce voulait rester avec moi et pas aller à Poudlard. Rappela alors Pansy aussi vindicative que ses parents mais qui utilisait un ton très calme _pour prendre le dessus sur son adversaire et le mettre à genoux_ comme le lui avait enseigné son père.

\- Je sais et je m'excuse vraiment Pansy : c'était méchant de ma part. J'étais juste énervé parce que j'avais peur que mon neveu renonce à aller à Poudlard. Avoua Ridge déjà vaincu par l'attitude calme des Parkinson qui ne criaient pas, nie ne voulaient se disputer.

\- C'était à Robert de choisir pas à toi. Rétorqua la fillette d'un ton toujours aussi calme afin de ferrer sa proie sous le regard inexpressif de ses parents en réalité très orgueilleux de leur fille peut-être cracmolle mais aussi fourbe qu'eux...

\- Euh oui mais bon : tu voudrais vraiment voir Robert-Bruce renoncer à Poudlard pour toi ? Tu ne pense pas qu'il finirait par se sentir triste ? Insista Ridge.

\- Non Robert a de la chance car il peut y aller alors ce serait triste de pas le faire. Je ne veux pas non plus le voir malheureux avec moi. Rappelle toi que je lui ai pas interdit d'y aller. Rappela Pansy sincère cette fois.

\- Oui et je t'en remercie. Dit Ridge.

\- Ouais j'irai à Poudlard mais après on se mariera Pansy et moi que tu sois content ou pas. Rajouta Robert-Bruce avant de sa saisir la main de la fillette sous le regard ravi de Nalaa. Les Parkinson ne s'opposèrent pas au choix des enfants, néanmoins ils doutaient de voir une telle chose se réaliser car un trop grand écart finirait par se creuser entre eux en raison de la magie de Robert et le statut cracmol de Pansy...

\- Vous ferez ce que vous voulez les enfants : je n'interviendrais plus dans vos histoires. Promit Ridge sous le regard approbateur de Marge.

\- Patrick, Narantuya, Pansy : que diriez-vous d'oublier cette histoire et de tout reprendre comme avant. Ridge s'est excusé et puis ce serait mieux pour nous tous. Après tout, nous formons une grande famille. Tenta Archibald pour faire plaisir à sa femme mais surtout éviter de créer des tensions supplémentaires.

\- Nous sommes une famille vraiment ? Demanda Patrick d'un ton toujours poli mais pas crédule du tout.

\- Oui bien entendu, pas vrai Ridge ? Reprit Archibald.

\- Oui. Répondit son frère pour tenter de mettre un terme à cette histoire.

\- _A bheil thu dha-rìribh dhùrachdach?_ (êtes vous vraiment sincère ? ) Demanda Patrick en gaélique écossais avant de se retenir pour ne pas s'esclaffer à la vue du regard abasourdi de Ridge.

\- Mais vous parlez le gaélique écossais ! Réalisa Ridge.

\- _Tha mi cuideachd a 'bruidhinn Albannach_ (je parle aussi le scott). Révéla Patrick en train de faire un effort surhumain pour rester sérieux.

\- Mais comment se fait-il que vous parliez ces deux langues : vous n'êtes pas écossais mais anglais ! Affirma Ridge abasourdi.

\- Oui je suis anglais par mon père mais mes grands-parents maternels étaient écossais donc ma mère était écossaise par le sang mais aussi anglaise par son lieu de naissance. Révéla Parkinson.

\- Je vois que vous parlez bien le gaélique écossais donc ils vous l'ont appris. Constata Ridge._ »

Parkinson acquiesça et expliqua au reste de l'assistance que les habitants du Northumberland étaient très particulier. Effectivement, c'était la seule région britannique où les autochtones détenaient un kilt mais aussi un tartan comme les écossais. Ils possédaient aussi leur propre petite cornemuse la _Northumbrian small pipe_ dont les sons étaient différents des autres cornemuses puisque les musiciens utilisaient un soufflet sous le bras pour l'utiliser donc ils n'avaient pas besoin de souffler à l'intérieur de la cornemuse.

XXXX

Patrick avoua n'en avoir jamais parlé jusqu'à présent en-dehors de sa famille car cela ne lui semblait pas nécessaire. Patrick apprenait aussi le gaélique ainsi que le scott à ses enfants, même si, les garçons ne semblaient pas trop s'y intéresser. En revanche, Pansy voulait en savoir le plus possible. Ensuite, Parkinson se consulta discrètement avec sa famille avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Bon Ridge : nous allons vous faire confiance et accepter vos excuses. Déclara Parkinson.

\- Bien. Répondit Ridge.

\- Mais ne recommencez pas à nous blesser à cause de vos préjugés car ce n'est pas nous qui en souffririons le plus mais les enfants. L'avertit Naraantuya.

\- Oui je vous promets de ne plus me comporter ainsi. Affirma Ridge.

\- Bon que diriez-vous d'aller enfin voir les chevaux et les poneys ? Proposa Archibald aux enfants.

\- Oui !

\- Britannia t'attend Pansy : elle sera contente de te revoir. Dit Ridge qui contempla la fillette en train de caresser Milady heureuse de retrouver sa petite maîtresse.

\- Moi aussi, je suis contente. Déclara simplement Pansy.

\- Et ma fille sera encore plus contente quand nous ramènerons Britannia à la maison un de ces jours. Glissa Patrick.

\- Ah bon : vous ne la laisserez pas ici ? S'étonna Ridge.

\- Non : j'ai remercié _ma belle-sœur et mon beau-frère_ pour tous les soins donnés aux animaux de ma fille mais ce n'est pas juste pour eux de se charger de Britannia ou encore Milady. Répondit Patrick.

\- Ici Pansy peut monter sur Milady. Dit Ridge.

\- Pourquoi : ma fille ne peut pas le faire aussi chez moi selon vous ? Rétorqua Patrick d'un ton poli et neutre.

\- Oui si elle reste chez vous mais rien ne nous dit qu'elle ne disparaîtra pas un beau jour. Dit alors Ridge inquiet pour le futur de la petite cracmolle qui était l'une de ses semblables.

\- Ma fille ne disparaîtra pas par magie et elle ira dans un très bon endroit si c'est ça qui vous inquiète Ridge. Répliqua Patrick.

\- Vous ne la garderez donc pas chez vous ? Insista Ridge.

\- Non nous ne pouvons pas mais Pansy est ad'accord avec nous et puis elle ne sera pas malheureuse car nous avons trouvé une solution satisfaisante. Je vais même faire de mon mieux pour que ma fille puisse avoir Britannia près d'elle. Révéla Patrick.

\- Vous allez enfin nous dire où ira Pansy ou non ? Interrogea Nalaa.

\- Nous le ferons d'ici peu quand tout sera réglé. Répliqua Naraantuya.

\- Bon Ridge t'as dit qu'on allait voir les poneys et les chevaux non ? Intervint Pansy.

\- Ouais t'es long Onc' Ridge : on veut pas attendre pendant que tu parles ! Ajouta Robert-Bruce.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants : Ridge a fini. Conclut Patrick. _ »

Les femmes saluèrent les enfants et les hommes qui se dirigèrent à l'écurie pendant qu'elles se rendaient à la boutique de Nalaa.

* * *

Une fois parvenu devant les box, Parkinson saisit sa baguette afin de transformer la robe longue de sa fille, ses jupons, ses nœuds dans les cheveux ou encore ses bottines en une tenue de cavalière moldue comme celle montrée par Nalaa dans l'un de ses magazines moldus d'équitation. Parkinson était un peu surpris par la vision de sa fille dans des fuseaux mais il estimait devoir s'y habituer puisque les moldues portaient des pantalons.

Une minute plus tard, Vernon apprécia le geste de Patrick qui proposa aux autres enfants une tenue similaire si Mr Dursley était d'accord. Harry et Hermione curieux acceptèrent mais pas Dudley, ni Robert-Bruce qui redoutaient d'avoir chaud ainsi. Patrick se tourna donc vers Vernon qui donna son consentement. Ensuite, le sorcier se positionna devant Harry mais aussi Hermione et utilisa sa baguette pour transformer leurs vêtements.

Harry ravi observa aussitôt le processus tout en essayant de mémoriser les noms des sortilèges utilisés par le père de Pansy. Ce dernier songea alors à un détail avant de se tourner vers Dursley après avoir fini :

« _ Mr Dursley : je ne vous ai pas vexé au moins ? Je m'excuse si c'est le cas mais ce n'était pas mon intention. S'excusa Patrick sous le regard abasourdi du beau-frère ainsi que de Ridge.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Vernon surpris.

\- Ma fille n'avait pas une tenue adaptée donc j'ai utilisé ma baguette devant vous pour la changer puis j'ai proposé aux autres enfants de transformer leurs vêtements. Toutefois, je n'ai pas réalisé de vous mettre dans une position difficile si vous vouliez refuser. J'ai peur de vous avoir imposé ce fait car je n'ai pas pensé que cela pourrait vous déplaire ou vous agacer puisque vous ne faites pas de magie. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Ah non, ne vous inquiétez pas : c'était très gentil d'avoir pensé aux enfants. Enfin, mes fils sont des sorciers eux aussi donc je dois m'habituer au fait qu'ils feront de la magie et utiliseront donc des baguettes. Affirma Vernon.

\- Bon tant mieux, je ne voulais pas vous vexer par mes gestes. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter des gens en-dehors de mon monde donc je peux parfois avoir des comportements inadaptés sans m'en rendre compte. Se justifia Patrick.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : vous vous en sortez très bien. Je ne me suis pas du tout senti vexé et puis vous avez même pensé à m'en parler. Les moldus sont comme les sorciers : il y a des bons et des mauvais comme partout mais la courtoisie est essentielle donc continuez ainsi. Le rassura Vernon.

\- Bon tant mieux. Conclut le sorcier _»

Patrick défit son manteau ainsi que sa redingote avant de les accrocher à une patère. Il aida ensuite Pansy à sceller Britannia puis la fit monter sur le poney. Le sorcier monta sur l'un des pur-sangs de son beau-frère et suivit le petit groupe.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Patrick encouragea Pansy à piquer un galop puis les autres enfants suivirent en compagnie des Mac Kintosh désireux de les surveiller, ce qui permit à Parkinson de s'isoler un peu avec Vernon surpris par ses demandes :

« _ Dites : comment fait-on pour inscrire un gosse à votre école ?

\- A mon école ? S'étonna Vernon.

\- Oui enfin pas la vôtre à moins que vous ne soyez directeur d'une école mais l'école des petits moldus de l'âge de ma fille.

\- Ah vous voulez parler de l'école primaire ! Réalisa Vernon.

\- Oui c'est ça : j'avais prévu d'inscrire ma fille dans une pension privée donc c'était plus simple pour lancer des sortilèges à la directrice afin de la convaincre d'inscrire Pansy. Toutefois, ma femme m'a dit que c'est peut-être plus compliqué pour l'inscrire à l'école publique. Aussi, nous ne savons pas quels papiers nous devons fournir pour inscrire notre fille. Révéla Patrick.

\- Alors : vous devez aller à la mairie avec un certificat de naissance de votre fille, un justificatif de domicile, une copie du livret de famille et une attestation qui certifie que Pansy a reçu tous les vaccins nécessaires. Ensuite, vous pourrez l'inscrire à l'école de votre quartier mais il faut que le directeur enregistre l'inscription de votre fille. Vous devez lui donner une copie de ces documents à lui aussi. Expliqua Vernon

\- Hem c'est quoi des vaccins ? Interrogea Patrick.

\- Je crois que ça ressemble un peu à vos potions : on les donnes aux enfants ou aux adultes pour les protéger contre des maladies. Simplifia Vernon.

\- Ah donc Pansy va devoir boire des trucs moldus.

\- Non : ces potions sont versées dans des piqûres. Rectifia Vernon.

\- C'est l'aiguille qui vous troue le bras ? Demanda Parkinson livide.

\- Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas : l'aiguille est très fine donc cela ne peut pas vraiment vous trouver le bras. Le rassura Vernon partagé entre l'amusement et la peine pour ce sorcier contraint de découvrir un monde très différent du sien.

\- C'est ce que ma femme m'a dit. En plus, Pansy a « subi » bien pire durant son intervention mais vous devez comprendre que ce n'est pas facile pour moi de comprendre ces choses. De plus, j'ai connu un sorcier issu de votre monde qui m'a fait peur au sujet des piqûres et des opérations moldues quand j'avais onze ans. Affirma Patrick.

\- Non ? S'étonna Vernon.

\- Si : ce type m'a fait croire que les moldus trouaient vraiment les bras des malades ou ouvraient les patients avec des couteaux dans vos hôpitaux. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Mais c'est un idiot pour raconter des trucs pareils ! La médecine a bien changé depuis ce qu'il raconte ! Je peux vous assurer qu'aucun médecin n'agit ainsi maintenant. Il y a des anesthésiants : c'est un peu comme vos potions donc les infirmières donnent ça aux patients pour dormir et ne rien sentir pendant l'opération. Expliqua Vernon.

\- C'est rassurant d'entendre ça : vous ne pouvez pas savoir le nombre de cauchemars que j'ai fait là-dessus. Grommela Patrick.

\- Je vous crois : j'en ferais moi aussi si quelqu'un me racontait des horreurs de ce genre sur votre monde. Renchérit Vernon.

\- Je ne connais rien de votre monde mais il va bien falloir que je m'y habitue pour ma fille car elle n'a aucun avenir dans le notre. Se lamenta Patrick.

\- Vous ne pensez pas exagérer : Ridge a une vie normale non ? S'enquit Vernon curieux.

\- Ridge a eu de la chance car ses parents lui ont légué des parts d'une activité prospère et personne ne fait gaffe à son statut. Modéra Patrick.

\- Mais vous : vous ne pouvez pas faire pareil pour votre fille ? Elle nous a dit que vous avez un magasin.

\- Oui j'ai une boutique, cependant, ma clientèle ne veut pas s'approcher d'une petite cracmolle, ni m'acheter quelque chose depuis que les gens sont au courant. Ma fille n'a pas une maladie contagieuse mais tout le monde nous fuit. Nous allons finir sur la paille si nous continuons ainsi. Affirma Patrick.

\- Euh je ne veux pas me mêler de vos affaires mais comment se fait-il que Ridge parvient à travailler et pas vous ? S'étonna Vernon.

\- Ce que Ridge ne vous dit pas c'est qu'il vit dans le fin fond des Highlands donc ce souvent les elfes de maison qui viennent acheter les caisses de whisky. Au fait vous savez ce que sont les elfes de Maison ? Demanda Patrick.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que ce sont des domestiques quand Robert-Bruce en a parlé l'autre jour.

\- Oui c'est ça: ce ne sont pas des humains mais des elfes qui servent les sorciers. Aussi, les elfes se moquent bien du statut de Ridge donc il n'y a pas de problème pour lui quand il doit discuter des prix ou autre avec eux. Par contre, les sorciers s'adressent uniquement à Archibald quand ce sont eux qui viennent discuter des contrats. Enfin, les Mac Kintosh gagnent maintenant d'avantage car Nalaa s'est chargée d'ouvrir leur commerce du côté moldu pour augmenter leur clientèle. Dévoila Patrick.

\- Ah, je n'en savais rien. Reconnut Vernon.

\- Moi par contre, je ne peux pas attirer les clients moldus sur le Chemin de Traverse donc ma boutique finira par fermer si les sorciers continuent de fuir. Avoua Patrick.

\- Ce ne doit pas être facile pour vous. Dit Vernon. _ »

* * *

Il y eut un silence puis le sorcier reprit la parole :

« _ Franchement non : je ne peux pas garder ma fille à la maison sinon ses frères vont morfler eux aussi puis ils finiront par haïr Pansy et la considérer responsable de tous leurs problèmes.

\- Ridge a dit que vous estimiez que vos fils ne pourraient pas se marier plus tard à cause de leur sœur mais Archibald s'est bien marié. Fit remarquer Vernon.

\- Mr Dursley : j'ai l'impression que les Mac Kintosh ne vous montrent que le bon côté de notre monde. Or tout n'est pas merveilleux mais je suppose que c'est pareil chez les moldus. Chez nous, Archibald a enfin pu se marier uniquement parce qu'il a trouvé Nalaa disposée à l'épouser. Autrement, il serait encore vieux garçon. Affirma le sorcier.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui : Mac Kintosh a longtemps cherché une épouse sorcière au point d'aller jusqu'à Salem et même en Australie pour ça mais toutes les femmes l'ont repoussé à cause de son frère. Dévoila Patrick.

\- Sérieux ? Demanda Vernon.

\- Oui : ce type avait des aventures avec des sorcières mais pas plus jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Nalaa. Dit Patrick.

\- Leur mariage est arrangé selon vous ? S'étonna Vernon.

\- Non car Mac Kintosh ne me semble pas le type à se marier juste pour s'assurer de vieillir en compagnie d'une femme donc il l'aime vraiment. Toutefois, Nalaa est pratiquement un miracle pour Archibald puisque ce type ne fréquentait pas les moldues et ne trouvait personne d'autre disposée à l'épouser. Dit Patrick.

\- …

\- Tout ça pour vous dire que mes fils risquent de devenir des parias si Pansy reste avec nous mais ce n'est pas le pire.

\- C'est quoi le pire alors ? S'enquit Vernon.

\- Le pire c'est que nos lois sont très cruelles et injustes envers les cracmols donc ma fille n'a pas d'avenir chez les sorciers. Affirma Patrick.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

\- Parce qu'un cracmol trouve rarement un travail chez les sorciers. De plus, un cracmol peut aussi se retrouver lésé par le reste de sa fratrie si cette dernière décide de ne pas respecter le testament des parents. Enfin, si ces gens laissent quelque chose à un cracmol au lieu de l'abandonner. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'un sorcier peut contester sans problème le testament de ses parents pour dépouiller un cracmol ?

\- Oui.

\- Certains moldus contestent aussi les testaments chez nous puis les gens font des procès pour déterminer qui a raison. Modéra Vernon

\- C'est ça la différence Mr Dursley: les moldus ont une chance de faire valoir leurs droits mais pas un cracmol car la loi permet à un sorcier de lui retirer sa part de l'héritage familial sans que personne ne puisse contester ça. Ridge et Nalaa ont donc de la chance parce qu'Archibald, ma femme ou encore mon beau-frère Batajii n'ont pas contesté le testament de leurs parents. Autrement, ils n'auraient rien reçu. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Je ne savais pas que les lois sorcières permettaient ces choses. Avoua Vernon abasourdi.

\- Moi non plus mais un cracmol me l'a expliqué alors je veux prendre toutes mes précautions.

\- Vous craignez que vos fils ne laissent donc rien à leur sœur après votre décès ? Demanda Vernon surpris.

\- Mes fils ne sont pas sans cœur, néanmoins, je ne sais pas comment les choses tourneront après ma mort s'ils n'ont pas pas vivre normalement à cause de Pansy. Confessa Patrick.

\- Mm, le ressentiment peut toucher n'importe qui et provoquer des ravages. Reconnut Vernon en songeant à la jalousie de Pétunia envers sa sœur puis son inimitié à l'égard d'Harry au début.

\- C'est exact alors je ne veux pas voir ma fille vivre à mes crochets plus tard parce qu'elle ne trouve pas de travail. Il n'est pas question non plus de la contraindre à mendier ou se prostituer dans une allée du quartier sorcier après ma mort parce que Daddy l'a gardé à la maison au lieu de l'envoyer apprendre un métier chez les moldus et que ses frères l'ont jetée ne veux pas prendre de risques.

\- Mm, je comprends mieux votre choix après avoir entendu vos explications. Confessa Vernon.

\- Merci mais j'avoue être perdu face à toutes les choses que je vais devoir affronter. Votre monde est bizarre à mes yeux.

\- C'est pareil pour moi vous savez ? Affirma Vernon.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Parkinson.

\- Ma situation est l'inverse de la vôtre mais imaginez mon trouble face à vos baguettes, vos balais volants et autre ? Je suis totalement démuni face à tout ça, cependant j'essaie de m'adapter pour que mes gamins puissent vivre sereinement dans leur nouveau monde. Je ne suis pas très intelligent mais je vois bien que mes gamins ne pourraient pas s'épanouir chez moi à _Privet Drive_ si je les privais de cours adaptés. J'espère juste ne pas perdre mes fils. Avoua Vernon.

\- Vous êtes très intelligent car vous acceptez les faits au lieu de les enfermer chez vous pour qu'il ne fasse pas de magie. Enfin, vous ne les perdrez pas car ils rentreront pour les vacances. _Le rassura Patrick. _Moi par contre, je perdrais probablement ma fille un jour. Reprit le sorcier soucieux.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous perdriez Pansy. Contesta Vernon.

\- Parce que vos fils rentreront chez vous pour les vacances mais Pansy ne pourra pas revenir chez nous ou alors elle devra se cacher. Ma fille va bientôt disparaître aux yeux des sorciers. Elle l'accepte pour le moment mais elle finira probablement par m'en vouloir un jour. Révéla Patrick._ »

* * *

Vernon abasourdi faillit lâcher les rênes avant de se ressaisir puis il tenta de raisonner le sorcier :

« _ Vous pensez vraiment que le fait de simuler la mort de votre fille est la seule solution possible ?

\- Oui il n'y en a pas d'autres et ma fille le sait. Je dirai simplement qu'elle a disparu à cause d'une maladie infantile. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Vous devriez plutôt parler d'un accident puis de la disparition Pansy dans un fleuve ou autre: ainsi, vous ne seriez pas obligé d'organiser un enterrement puisqu'il n'y aurait pas de corps. Enfin, votre fille pourrait réapparaître un jour chez les sorciers en cas de besoin et sans que vous ne soyez contraint d'avouer votre mensonge. Estima Vernon.

\- Oui vous avez peut-être raison : ce serait probablement moins douloureux pour tout le monde si ma fille a_ disparu dans les eaux_. Reconnut Patrick.

\- Mais vos fils sauront la vérité ou pas ?

\- Oui : nous leur dirons tout car ils savent tenir leur langue. Enfin, je ne veux pas les traumatiser d'avantage en mentant sur la mort de leur sœur. Moi-même, j'ai perdu ma sœur cadette donc je refuse de faire vivre la même chose à mes enfants. Dévoila Patrick qui estimait pouvoir parler avec le moldu puisque ce dernier n'irait pas rapporter ses propos dans le monde sorcier.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous : j'ai une seule sœur et franchement, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans Marge. Avoua Vernon.

\- Il me reste une sœur: Patricia ma jumelle mais bon son comportement me déçoit en ce moment donc nous ne parlerons probablement pas beaucoup pendant quelques temps.

\- Mais j'y pense : le Mac Kintosh ainsi que mes enfants sauront la vérité non ?

\- Oui mais les Mac Kintosh ne diront rien et je pense que vos enfants non plus. Avoua Patrick qui estimait que les petits Dursley oublieraient rapidement la petite Pansy au fils des années._ »

Le sorcier laissa ensuite Vernon le devancer avant de sortir discrètement sa baguette pour lancer un sort dans le dos du moldu. Parkinson ne voulait aucun mal à Vernon mais simplement s'assurer qu'il ne répète pas leurs propos aux Mac Kintosh pour le moment. Aussi, il lança un simple sortilège pour le convaincre de rester discret sur leur conversation.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Dudley, Robert-Bruce et Hermione avaient continué leur galop en compagnie des Mac Kintosh pendant qu'Harry allait au trot pour ne pas laisser Pansy toute seule. Cette dernière satisfaite estima que tout se déroulait selon ses plans afin de s'isoler avec le petit garçon. Effectivement, Pansy avait demandé comme "cadeau" à son père de venir avec elle ici ce matin après leur discussion de la veille. Afin de ne pas susciter de questions, Pansy avait affirmé à son géniteur vouloir se "venger " de Ridge en obtenant de nouvelles excuses mais en public cette fois-ci. De plus elle voulait voir Britannia ainsi que Milady.

En bon Parkinson, Patrick s'était exécuté tout en louant la rancune ainsi que le côté manipulateur de sa fille hérités de lui selon le sorcier. Certes, Pansy souhaitait vraiment de véritables excuses publiques de la part de Ridge, cependant, elle désirait surtout rencontrer Harry afin de lui parler en privé. La fillette chassa ses pensées mais elle admira sincèrement la gentillesse de son ami pas rancunier pour deux mornilles envers les autres. La fillette ne put également s'empêcher d'estimer qu'Harry détenait bien plus de finesse que Robert-Bruce qui n'avait pas hésité à suivre les autres. Pansy finit cependant par se ressaisir pour discuter avec Harry :

« _ Harry tu es mon ami n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui bien sûr Pansy. Affirma Harry sincère.

\- Je peux te confier un secret ? Demanda Pansy encore hésitante.

\- Pansy : tout ce que tu me diras restera ici. _ Affirma Harry en touchant son front_ Et ne sortira pas par là. Promit le petit sorcier en portant sa main à sa bouche.

\- Tu veux toujours libérer Sirius Black s'il est innocent ?

\- Oui mais je peux rien faire pour le moment ! Rappela Harry.

\- Moi non plus mais peut-être que quelqu'un pourra nous aider plus tard. Décréta Pansy.

\- Ah oui ? S'enquit Harry le cœur battant.

\- Je suis allée chez les Black aujourd'hui. Révéla Pansy.

\- Non ? S'exclama Harry abasourdi.

\- Oui : j'ai vu le vieux Lord Black et son fils Regulus. Révéla Pansy à voix basse.

\- Sérieux ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui mais tu ne dois rien dire aux autres Harry car Lord Black m'a demandé de ne rien dire donc ce sorcier nous ferait du mal à mes parents et moi, s'il sait que je te l'ai dit. Rappela Pansy.

\- Je dirais rien, pas même à Maman et Papa. Promit Harry.

\- Merci Harry : c'est très important de ne rien dire.

\- Mais quand t'as vu ces gens et où ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Alors le professeur Rogue est venu nous voir hier puis il nous a emmené chez Lord Black mes parents et moi. Révéla Pansy.

\- Ah bon mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry curieux et légèrement envieux à la fois car Pansy avait pu revoir Rogue contrairement à lui. Le petit garçon inquiet se demanda si le sorcier préférait la compagnie de la fillette à la sienne.

\- Regulus Black est très malade donc Mr Rogue pense que la compagnie d'une petite fille lui ferait du bien alors il a pensé à moi. Révéla Pansy avec orgueil.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a comme maladie ce Regulus et pourquoi il lui faut la compagnie d'une fille : un garçon c'est pas bien ? Demanda Harry.

\- Harry : mes frères bougent plus que moi donc je pense que tous les garçons sont pareils car Dudley, Robert-Bruce et toi aimez faire du bruit ou courir partout mais Regulus a besoin de calme. Il ne faut pas crier tout le temps, ni bouger beaucoup. Une fille c'est plus calme. Insista Pansy.

\- Pourquoi il a besoin de calme ? S'enquit Harry encore très curieux.

\- J'ai pas tout compris quand Mr Rogue a expliqué les problèmes de Regulus mais il est très malade : ce sorcier est dans un fauteuil roulant. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Oh le pauvre : ce doit être dur pour lui. Estima Harry soudainement compatissant et dont la jalousie s'était estompée après avoir entendu de tels propos.

\- Il ne parle pas et il est enfermé dans dans son monde à lui. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui Regulus ne bouge pas même pas les yeux. C'est même dur de le faire manger. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Oh… Il ne pourra jamais aider Sirius Black comme ça. Dit Harry qui songea alors à la justesse des propos de Rogue sur la nécessité d'adresser uniquement les lettres au vieux Lord ainsi que Mrs Tonks. Toutefois, il n'en dit rien à Pansy car c'était un secret qu'il partageait uniquement avec le maître des potions ainsi que ses parents.

\- Pas maintenant mais il le fera plus tard si il sort de son truc bizarre. Estima Pansy.

\- Ouais peut-être. Reconnut Harry.

\- Je vais le voir souvent pour lui tenir compagnie. Je le vois cet après-midi.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui : Regulus ira chez Mr Rogue donc j'irai là-bas moi aussi. Dévoila Pansy.

\- Pansy tu crois que le professeur ne veut plus me voir ? S'enquit Harry peiné.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'exclama Pansy surprise.

\- Parce que toi tu vas aller chez lui et pas moi. Il m'a pas écrit non plus. Avoua Harry inquiet.

\- Harry t'inquiètes pas : Mr Rogue veut sûrement te voir ou t'écrire mais il est très occupé. Regulus est très malade donc il n'a pas eu le temps de t'écrire. En plus t'es chez les Mac Kintosh donc il ne viendra pas te voir ici.

\- Oh c'est vrai : il a pas l'air de beaucoup aimer Robert-Bruce. Dit Harry soudainement rassuré.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça : il sait qu'Archibald déteste les Serpentards donc le professeur Rogue ne viendra pas ici. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ah c'est vrai : j'ai vu que les Mac Kintosh aiment seulement Gryffondor. Je pensais pas que les grands continuaient de penser à ça après Poudlard. Confessa Harry surpris.

\- Pas tous les sorciers sont comme ça : mon papa lui s'en fout. Bon il aime Serpentard car c'était sa Maison à l'école et puis c'est là où va toute ma famille mais c'est tout. Mon père est poli avec tout le monde. Il sert aussi tous ses clients sang-purs, sang-mêlés, cracmols, moldus parce que c'est pas le plus important. Affirma Pansy.

\- C'est bien de voir que tous les sorciers sont pas fixés sur ces choses. Avoua Harry.

\- Ils le sont pas : l'un des cousins de mon papa était à Serpentard mais pas sa femme donc tu vois ces choses comptent pas après l'école. Il n'y a que les idiots pour penser encore à ces trucs quand ils sont vieux. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Mm tant mieux. Dit Harry.

\- En tout cas, Mr Rogue est très occupé tu sais : Regulus est très malade et puis il a aussi du aller chez les Malefoy comme mon papa et plein d'autres gens. Il a pas du avoir le temps de t'écrire. Répéta Pansy pour rassurer son ami.

\- Pourquoi le professeur est allé chez Malefoy ?

\- Parce que le grand-père de Draco est mort. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ah mais ce Draco c'est celui qui est méchant avec toi ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Oui. Confirma Pansy.

\- J'espère qu'il va changer alors : peut-être que son chagrin va lui faire comprendre qu'il blesse les autres. Estima Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il changera : il est têtu. Harry : je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi gentil et penser que tout le monde peut changer.

\- Je sais pas : je suis comme ça. Affirma Harry souriant.

\- Harry tu veux que je donne un mot au professeur Rogue ou tu veux lui dire quelque chose ? Demanda Pansy songeuse.

\- Oui j'aimerais bien ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Alors tu réfléchis puis tu m'écris un mot ou tu me dis ce que tu veux dire au professeur Rogue avant que je parte.

\- Merci Pansy !

\- De rien Harry. Déclara Pansy._ »

Les deux enfants furent rejoints par leurs pères respectifs puis ils galopèrent avec eux.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Alors, le geste de Parkinson dans le dos de Vernon peut choquer mais n'oublions pas que c'est un sorcier et qu'il veut garder ses secrets à l'abri. Il n'a pas l'habitude de faire confiance aux autres sans un serment inviolable. Toutefois, je vous rassure son sortilège consiste seulement à convaincre Vernon de rester discret et rien de plus. **_

**_En tout cas comment avez-vous trouvé leur conversation, celle des deux enfants ou encore les excuses de Ridge ? _**


	52. Chapter 52

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Bon encore une fois, je m'excuse pour le long retard mais plusieurs choses se sont déroulées depuis la dernière fois. Tout d'abord, j'ai repris un travail saisonnier donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à disposition pour écrire. Il y a aussi la neige qui rend les déplacements un peu difficiles par moments donc mon cerveau est éclaté quand je rentre enfin. La saison a un peu mal commencé car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de neiger et maintenant, il y en a mais après les événements qui se sont déroulés ces derniers jours en Italie les gens ont peur. **_

_**Fort heureusement, je n'ai pas été touchée par les tremblements de terre mais c'est pas loin et quelques personnes ont senti une des secousses à quelques kilomètres d'ici donc on a un peu d'appréhension. De plus, l'avalanche a également provoqué la panique, l'angoisse pour tous ces pauvres gens donc j'étais devant la télé durant mon temps libre dans l'espoir d'apprendre leur survie. En ces jours, je suis également un peu perturbée par de nombreuses choses dont le dessin de Charlie Hebdo (je ne fais pas de politique, ni de polémique) qui pouvait éviter ce genre de choses. **__**Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas eu de répercussion au travail, ni avec les gens que je connais donc j'espère que ça continue ainsi. Toutefois, je me fais toute petite puisque Charlie Hebdo est français donc les Français sont très mal vus sur facebook en ce moment et les gens lisent beaucoup Facebook...**_

_**Bref, toutes ces choses et le deuil que je n'arrive pas à faire depuis septembre font que j'ai besoin de beaucoup de temps pour écrire (surtout pour les histoires complexes comme Merci Harry). Aussi, je vous remercie pour votre patience si les délais de parution sont parfois très, très, très longs. Aucune fiction n'est abandonnée et seule la première est en pause depuis longtemps donc les suites arriveront que ce soit pour cette histoire, La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent IV, La seconde partie de La Psychomagie ou encore Un cottage dans le Northumberland.**_

_**En tout cas, merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. J'ai remercié les membres du forum par mp et j'en fais de même ici pour les invités. Merci à Ary, Guest 1, Guest 2, Aussidagility, Nathydemon et Adenoide (j'espère n'avoir oublié personne). **_

_**Nathydemon je trouve Harry et Pansy très mignons ensemble moi aussi mais bon, je n'ai pas encore défini les couples et encore moins ceux qui seront définitifs donc nul ne sait s'ils seront ensembles plus tard ;) . Guest 1, j'avoue que le monde cracmol est très présent mais Harry en fréquente donc il voit ce qui se passe. Enfin, il est sérieux par moments (mais pas trop non plus) parce qu'il a vu des choses assez dures: le comportement des Dursley avant la maladie de Dudley, l'attitude de Rogue, les révélations sur les circonstances de la trahison qui a conduit à la mort de ses parents... Aussidagility, je suis contente de voir que tu as compris le geste de Parkinson senior. Quand à toi Guest 2, ta review est toujours aussi précise et détaillée comme si tu lisais en moi, merci beaucoup pour ton analyse ! Enfin, Ary tu as parfaitement analysé la situation.**_

_**Bonne Lecture et à bientôt j'espère !**_

* * *

A la fin de la matinée, Nalaa rentra chez elle avec sa sœur, Pétunia, Marge et Lilymay puis elle fit de son mieux pour retenir sa jumelle tout en lançant un regard à Archibald afin de lui faire comprendre de l'aider. L'écossais se fit donc un devoir d'inviter les Parkinson pour le déjeuner sous le regard légèrement goguenard de Patrick convaincu de ne jamais se laisser mener par le bout du nez ainsi par sa propre épouse. Cette dernière laissa ses convictions au sorcier, néanmoins, Naraantuya rappela cependant un détail donc Archibald corrigea aussitôt le tir :

« _ Pat, Kenneth et Kendrick sont également invités bien entendu ! Affirma aussitôt le sorcier.

\- Mais oui : faites-les venir s'ils ne sont pas partis passer la journée chez l'un de leurs amis. Renchérit Nalaa.

\- Ils sont chez mon père. Expliqua Patrick.

\- C'est qui ces gens ? Demanda Dudley curieux.

\- Mes frères. Expliqua simplement Pansy.

\- Ah ! S'exclama Dudley.

\- Ce sont tes cousins Toorj. Rappela Nalaa désireuse de le voir se rapprocher des trois garçons.

\- Oui je sais. Dit son fils, même s'il était surtout lié à sa Pansy adorée.

\- C'est bien de se réunir en famille pour une fois. Tenta Reginald pour se racheter un peu.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais dommage que Bataji et Dolgormaa ainsi que leurs enfants ne soient pas là. Déclara alors Patrick désireux d'observer la réaction de Nalaa face à la mention de son cadet.

\- Il est déjà tard en Mongolie à cause du décalage horaire donc nous les inviterons une autre fois. Affirma alors Nalaa pas vraiment intéressée par son cadet plutôt encombrant à ses yeux puisqu'il était né d'un second mariage de son père..._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Patrick s'approcha de la cheminée des Mac Kintosh avant d'allumer un feu sous le regard de Vernon surpris par la couleur verte des flammes. Il saisit également le sac de poudre tendu par son beau-frère déjà vaincu par les propos de l'ex Serpentard tout à l'heure. Pansy songea alors à un détail avant d'en faire part à ses amis :

« _ Eh : vous allez enfin voir comment fonctionne le réseau de cheminette ! S'exclama la fillette.

\- Ah oui ? Intervint Harry.

\- Oui c'est vrai : mon beau-frère va aller chercher ses enfants. Dit Nalaa.

\- Mm, je suis vraiment curieux au sujet de ce voyage par cheminée. Confessa alors Vernon.

\- C'est facile : vous voulez essayer ? Proposa Archibald.

\- Mm je croyais que ce genre de choses étaient réservées aux sorciers ou aux cracmols comme Ridge. Répondit Vernon curieux.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai jamais testé par moi-même mais il paraît que certains sorciers nés-moldus sont parvenus à utiliser le réseau de cheminette avec leurs familiers moldus en les tenant contre eux durant le «déplacement ». Intervint Patrick.

\- Mm, c'est bon à savoir en cas de besoin. Constata Vernon cependant pas désireux de tester par lui-même.

\- Les sorciers agissent aussi de cette manière quand ils se déplacent avec les jeunes enfants. D'ailleurs, je continue encore de le faire avec mes trois garçons, même s'ils sont « grands » car mes fils sont parfois un peu vifs, voire, distraits donc je préfère les contrôler au lieu de les voir disparaître n'importe où s'il n'ont pas prononcé distinctement le lieu de destination. Confessa Patrick.

\- Je comprends votre prudence dans ce cas. Renchérit Vernon inquiet à l'idée qu'Harry et Dudley puissent se retrouver à l'autre bout de la Grande-Bretagne par erreur.

\- En revanche, je suis plus tranquille avec Pansy car ma fille est prudente donc elle a déjà utilisé le réseau de cheminette toute seule à plusieurs reprises contrairement à ses frères. Affirma Patrick.

\- Eh Mr Parkinson : on peut vous regarder ? Demanda alors Dudley

\- Oui bien entendu les enfants : il n'y a pas de problèmes. Répondit le sorcier.

\- Ouais : Ridge a dit qu'il allait nous montrer comment utiliser la cheminée mais il l'a pas encore fait, ni Archibald ! Renchérit Harry en toute innocence sans se douter de mortifier les deux frères Mac Kintosh.

-Mm, si vos parents sont d'accord : vous pourriez même tester le réseau de cheminette avec Pansy, ma femme ou moi tout à l'heure si vous le souhaitez. Proposa Patrick surpris par le fait que ces deux cornichons d'écossais n'aient pas montré une chose aussi basique aux Dursley ou à la petite Hermione._ »

* * *

Le sorcier ouvrit le sac puis il montra la poudre de cheminette aux enfants et les trois Dursley curieux avant d'expliquer comment voyager à travers le réseau :

« _ Alors nous avons deux possibilités : soit on allume un feu grâce à la poudre de cheminette qui produit des flammes spéciales : elles sont différentes d'un feu normal donc vous ne courrez aucunement le risque de vous brûler en les effleurant. Précisa cependant Parkinson.

\- Ah bon : on peut les toucher ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Oui c'est indolore mais souvenez-vous de ne pas vous approcher d'un vrai feu les enfants. Rappela Patrick.

\- Vous avez bien entendu les enfants : vous ne touchez pas la cuisinière à gaz ou la cheminée à la maison, ni les allumettes. Renchérit Vernon rassuré par les explications du sorcier mais désireux de rappeler les règles élémentaires de sécurité aux garçons ou Hermione.

\- Oui Papa : on n'est pas fou. Le rassura Dudley avant d'effleurer les flammes verte en compagnie d'Harry fasciné par le feu.

\- Oui Papa : je toucherai pas la cheminée à la maison. Renchérit Harry.

\- Bien. Dit simplement Vernon satisfait

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater : les cheminées des sorciers sont très grandes et larges, ce qui nous permet d'entrer à l'intérieur sans problèmes comme je le fais maintenant. Reprit Patrick.

\- Wow ! Le feu ne lui fait vraiment rien ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Alors comme je disais tout à l'heure vous avez deux choix : soit vous allumez d'abord le feu puis vous rentrez dans la cheminée, soit vous entrez d'abord dans la cheminée puis vous lancez la poudre pour allumer le feu. Reprit Parkinson.

\- … (silence religieux des petits Dursley et Hermione).

\- Ensuite, vous prononcez clairement le nom de votre destination. Poursuivit le sorcier.

\- Mm. Agréa Hermione intéressée.

\- Enfin, vous vous laissez porter. Expliqua Patrick le plus simplement possible.

\- Wow ! S'exclama Harry dont les yeux brillaient.

\- Bon cela ne me semble pas compliqué donc nous devrions pouvoir y parvenir. Estima Hermione.

\- Oui : ce n'est pas compliqué mais il faut ABSOLUMENT prononcer CLAIREMENT le nom de votre destination sinon vous n'irez pas au bon endroit. Insista Patrick.

\- Comme Pat quand il est arrivé à la vieille remise de Grand-Père et pas à la ferme ! Renchérit Pansy auprès de ses amis.

\- Exact : heureusement que la remise est près de la ferme, sinon, ton frère aurait paniqué mais bon il n'a pas appris la leçon. Déplora Naraantuya.

\- Il finira bien par l'apprendre un jour. Prédit son mari.

\- Bon : vous devriez aller chercher les garçons, sinon, le livreur va bientôt arriver puis le repas va se refroidir. Conseilla Nalaa qui avait commandé un haggis complet ainsi qu'un dessert chez un ami traiteur.

\- Oui je vais y aller._ Confirma Patrick._ Bon maintenant regardez bien mes gestes les enfants. Recommanda ensuite le sorcier._ »

* * *

Les garçons acquiescèrent tout comme Hermione extrêmement curieuse qui ne perdit pas une miette de la scène. Vernon et Pétunia contemplèrent également le sorcier avant de rester un instant sans voix à la vue de sa disparition dans un nuage de fumée. Ils se ressaisirent cependant rapidement puis Harry se tourna alors vers Pansy :

« _ Dis tu pourrais pas nous faire faire un tour dans la cheminée ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Tu veux aller où Harry ? S'enquit Robert-Bruce surpris.

\- Je sais pas mais j'aimerais bien faire un tour. Avoua Harry incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

\- Harry : Pansy ne peut peut-être pas t'emmener. Intervint Vernon.

\- Mais Papa : Mr Parkinson a dit que Pansy sait utiliser la cheminée sans problèmes. Tenta Harry.

\- Oui mais Pansy ne pensait peut-être pas t'emmener quelque part : tu ne peux pas l'obliger à t'accompagner. Précisa gentiment Vernon.

\- Oh c'est vrai. Dit alors Harry soudainement gêné.

\- Non c'est bon si Mr et Mrs Dursley sont d'accord. Répliqua alors Pansy incapable de résister au regard d'émeraude d'Harry.

\- Mm, tu es vraiment sûre de pouvoir utiliser ce réseau sans problème avec Harry ? Demandèrent les époux Dursley un peu inquiets.

\- Oui : je l'ai déjà fait avec mes petits cousins en Mongolie. Affirma Pansy.

\- Oui ma fille est prudente et surtout elle ne se trompe jamais de destination. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Renchérit Naraantuya avec orgueil.

\- Bon : vous pouvez y aller mais Pansy pourrais-tu aussi faire faire un tour à Dudley et Hermione ? Demanda Pétunia après en avoir discuté avec son mari.

\- Oui. Consentit Pansy qui songea alors à un détail.

\- Bon alors on y va ? S'exclama Harry.

\- Mm attends Harry : je vais emmener Hermione d'abord car c'est une fille. Papa dit que les dames et les demoiselles doivent toujours passer en premier. Affirma Pansy.

\- Pansy a raison. Approuvèrent les femmes.

\- Oh euh d'accord. Céda le petit garçon devant cet argument.

\- Bon Pansy : tu peux emmener ton amie à la maison. Décida Nalaa.

\- Sinon, vous pouvez aller chez moi : c'est plus prêt donc le trajet sera moins long et vous rentrerez tout de suite. Ainsi, les garçons ne devront pas attendre longtemps. Proposa Ridge.

\- Ok. Feignit d'accepter Pansy._ »

* * *

Effectivement, la petite fille voulait bien emmener Hermione et Dudley chez Ridge, néanmoins, elle désirait en profiter pour permettre à Harry d'utiliser la cheminée du cracmol pour autre chose . La fillette saisit la main d'Hermione avant de l'entraîner avec elle dans la cheminée sous le regard légèrement envieux des garçons. La petite Miss Granger dut ensuite enlacer Pansy par sécurité afin de ne pas se détacher d'elle durant le trajet. Une minute plus tard, la fille Parkinson saisit la poudre de cheminette avant d'hurler distinctement :

« _ _Ridge Mac Kintosh' House !_ _ »

Harry ébloui assista ensuite à la disparition des deux filles tout en rêvant de tester le réseau de cheminette lui aussi. Après la disparition des fillettes, Archibald décida de montrer un autre détail aux Dursley. Il prit donc la parole :

« _ Les sorciers n'ont pas le téléphone mais nous pouvons communiquer avec les autres grâce au feu obtenu avec cette poudre. Je vais donc contacter Pansy puisqu'elle va probablement allumer le feu chez Ridge. Affirma Archibald.

\- Ah ouais tu nous fais voir ? Demanda aussitôt Harry.

\- Oui regardez et n'ayez pas peur car ce feu magique ne fait aucun mal. Précisa d'abord Archibald avant de se baisser et entrer sa tête dans le feu.

\- Oh… Dit seulement Vernon estomaqué tout comme Marge et Pétunia même s'ils avaient vu Patrick entrer sans problème dans le feu tout à l'heure.

\- Il a mis la tête dans les flammes ! S'exclama Dudley surpris.

\- Pansy : tu es toujours chez Ridge ? Demanda Archibald avant de retirer sa tête pour montrer un détail aux autres.

\- Oui ! S'exclama la fillette dont la tête apparut dans le feu.

\- Wow Pansy on voit ta tête dans le feu ! Hurlèrent Harry et Dudley surexcité.

\- C'est normal : tout le monde fait ça dans notre monde. Déclara Robert-Bruce.

\- Oh… Dit Harry cramoisi.

\- C'est normal pour toi Robert mais pas pour nous car nous n'avons pas l'habitude de voir ces choses. C'est donc tout nouveau pour Harry et Dudley. Intervint Vernon d'un ton gentil mais ferme pour défendre ses fils.

\- Ouais on n'a jamais vu ça nous. Renchérit Dudley de nouveau sûr de lui.

\- Vous voulez parler Harry, Dudley ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Oui ! S'écrièrent les deux garçons.

\- Alors entrez votre tête dans le cheminée… Les invita Pansy avant de retirer sa tête.

\- Coucou ! Hurla Dudley après avoir entré sa tête dans la cheminée.

\- Hello Pansy, Hermione ! Rajouta Harry d'un ton joyeux après avoir également entré sa tête dans la cheminée.

\- Coucou les garçons ! S'exclama ensuite Hermione euphorique après avoir glissé sa tête dans la cheminée de Ridge.

\- Où est Pansy ? S'enquit Robert-Bruce.

\- Elle est à côté de moi. Répondit Hermione.

\- Dis-lui de mettre sa tête. Bon : vous me laissez la place une minute ? Sollicita Robert-Bruce auprès des garçons.

\- Oui. Dirent les deux petits Dursley qui reculèrent afin de laisser leur ami se placer devant l'âtre.

\- Pansy j'ai tes bonbons préférés. Révéla Robert avant de glisser une friandise dans la bouche de Pansy.

\- Tu peux lui envoyer un truc à travers la cheminée ! Constata Harry surpris.

\- Oui bon là je lui ai donné un bonbon mais je peux aussi lui envoyer une lettre ou un autre truc à travers les flammes si elle n'a pas la tête dedans. Expliqua Robert-Bruce fier de lui.

\- Bon on arrive. Conclut ensuite Pansy.

\- … (apparition d'Hermione quelques minutes plus tard ).

\- T'es venue toute seule ! Constatèrent les garçons surpris.

\- Oui j'ai compris le principe tout de suite donc Pansy m'a fait confiance et elle m'a laissé essayé toute seule. Claironna Hermione rayonnante.

\- J'veux faire pareil ! Hurla Dudley.

\- Non Dudley : tu dois d'abord apprendre avec Pansy. Rétorqua Vernon.

\- Mais…

\- Non Dudley : tu ne vas pas dans cette cheminée tout seul la première fois. L'interrompit Vernon d'un ton sévère mais juste.

\- Papa a raison. Renchérit Pétunia.

\- Bon, je me lève car Pansy attend que la cheminée soit libre pour revenir. Déclara Hermione pour changer de sujet._ »

Effectivement, Pansy apparut une minute plus tard puis elle proposa à Dudley de la suivre. Le petit garçon se détendit aussitôt et oublia contrariété pendant qu'Harry rêveur se laissait bercer par le récit enthousiaste d'Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard, la tête de Duddy apparut dans la cheminée afin de converser avec son frère ainsi que ses parents encore surpris mais déjà légèrement plus rassurés malgré l'étrangeté de ce mode de communication à leurs yeux. Enfin, les deux enfants revinrent sous le regard inquiet, voire, jaloux de Robert-Bruce à la vue de son ami accroché à Pansy.

Toutefois, l'enfant n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter car Dudley s'était accroché à Pansy uniquement à cause de la nausée survenue durant le premier trajet puis l'appréhension du petit garçon face à l'idée de voyager seul pendant le second, même s'il refusait de l'avouer aux autres. Duddy bomba donc le torse et se pavana comme un paon pendant son récit sans révéler son malaise.

* * *

Harry écouta ses propos tout en rêvant secrètement de tester enfin le réseau. D'ailleurs, Pansy finit par intervenir après avoir compris que Dudley ne comptait pas arrêter son récit de sitôt :

« - Nous devons utiliser la cheminée maintenant Harry car mon papa ne va pas tarder donc il doit trouver la place libre. Expliqua simplement Pansy.

\- Oui d'accord. Affirma aussitôt Harry reconnaissant et désireux d'interrompre le discours de Duddy afin de vivre sa propre expérience lui aussi.

\- Allez viens Harry. L'encouragea Pansy souriante.

\- Oui je viens ! S'exclama Harry heureux.

\- Bon Harry : il y a déjà des flammes donc tu t'accroches à moi puis on y va. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ok !

\- _Ridge Mac Kintosh' House_ ! Hurla Pansy._ »

* * *

Le petit garçon surpris se sentit alors happé par une force invisible et s'accrocha d'avantage à son amie car il ne parvenait pas à voir quoique ce soit. Au début, Harry s'inquiéta mais les paroles de Pansy ou encore sa présence le rassurèrent. Au bout de quelques secondes, le petit garçon s'imagina sur les montagnes russes puis il s'amusa durant le reste du voyage. Enfin, les deux enfants parvinrent dans la cheminée puis Harry reconnut le séjour de Ridge, néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas à la proposition de Pansy après leur sortie de l'âtre :

« _ Harry tu veux parler avec le professeur Rogue ? Proposa la fillette.

\- C'est possible ? Demanda Harry empli d'espoir.

\- Oui s'il est chez lui : on peut lui parler par la cheminée depuis cette maison. Rappela Pansy.

\- Mais les autres vont se demander pourquoi on revient pas. Estima Harry.

\- Non : mon papa va utiliser la cheminée pour aller chez Robert avec mes frères donc les autres penseront qu'on attend que la cheminée est libre pour revenir. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mais Pansy tu crois que le professeur Rogue sera chez lui ? Interrogea Harry soudainement inquiet.

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Tu crois que nous n'allons pas le déranger ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Euh, je ne crois pas mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Rétorqua Pansy surprise.

\- Il doit être très occupé s'il doit arranger sa maison pour ce Regulus. Estima Harry.

\- Mm on peut quand même tenter de lui parler puis on verra bien s'il peut nous répondre ou pas.

\- J'aimerais bien aller chez le professeur. Confessa Harry.

\- Euh Harry : on n'a pas le temps. Décréta Pansy prudente car elle ne voulait pas risquer de voir son père la chercher si elle tardait trop.

\- Ah bon d'accord. Dit Harry profondément déçu.

\- Harry : je comprends ton souhait mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire punir par mon papa parce que nous sommes allés chez le professeur sans sa permission. Mon père a du mal à accepter mon manque de magie mais il ne va pas me mettre dans un orphelinat donc je ne veux pas l'énerver en n'écoutant pas ses ordres. Avoua Pansy pour faire comprendre son point de vue à son ami.

\- Oh c'est vrai : j'y pensais pas. Pardon Pansy ! S'excusa aussitôt Harry qui réalisa que la fillette désobéissait déjà à ses parents en restant plus longtemps chez Ridge pour lui permettre de parler au professeur Rogue.

\- C'est pas grave Harry mais tu dois apprendre à réfléchir plus avant de faire un truc. Conseilla Pansy.

\- Tu crois ? S'étonna Harry.

\- J'ai pas dit de réfléchir tout le temps car ta gentillesse est unique donc j'aime bien quand tu te montres gentil avec les autres. Précisa Pansy.

\- Alors c'est quand qu'il faut réfléchir ?

\- Bah tu dois réfléchir quand tu veux aller quelque part comme maintenant mais qu'on ne devrait pas le faire. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Hein ?

\- Alors : ma maman et tes parents nous ont autorisés à venir ici mais on doit rentrer chez Robert-Bruce donc on n'a pas le temps d'aller chez le professeur. Tu es d'accord avec moi sur ça ? Commença Pansy.

\- Oui. Reconnut Harry.

\- Réfléchis : on se ferait attraper tout de suite si on ne revient pas vite chez Robert.

\- Mm. Acquiesça Harry.

\- MAIS personne ne saura qu'on a parlé avec le professeur si on reste quelques minutes ici et qu'on rentre ensuite. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ah, j'ai compris : les grands penseront qu'on est resté quelques minutes mais pas plus, même si, on parle avec le professeur ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Ouais c'est ça : je sais que c'est pas beau de mentir mais les petits mensonges comme ça c'est pas grave. Tenta de le persuader la petite fille pour se justifier.

\- Maman dit qu'il faut pas mentir mais là c'est vrai que c'est pas un gros mensonge et puis on bouge pas d'ici. Dit Harry tenté.

\- C'est ça.

\- Ouais mais non c'est pas bien. Finit par refuser Harry peiné à l'idée de perdre l'occasion de parler avec le professeur mais déterminé à ne pas mentir à ses parents.

\- Euh… S'étonna Pansy.

\- Non : Pansy, je veux pas mentir à mon papa et ma maman.

\- Bon comme tu veux Harry. Dit Pansy surprise par la loyauté démontrée par le petit garçon.

\- …

\- Tu veux quand même parler dans la cheminée avec tes parents comme Dudley ? Proposa alors Pansy désireuse d'aider son ami à sa manière.

\- Oui ! S'anima Harry, même s'il regrettait sincèrement de ne pas pouvoir parler au professeur.

\- Alors glisse ta tête dans les flammes._ »

Harry s'exécuta puis il aperçut ses parents qui s'approchèrent de l'âtre. Vernon et Pétunia discutèrent un moment avec lui. Au bout d'un moment, Naraantuya voulut intervenir :

« _ Harry : peux-tu dire à Pansy d'attendre quelques minutes pour revenir puisque son papa nous a contacté pour nous dire qu'il va commencer ses trois voyages maintenant ? S'enquit la mongole.

\- Oui pas de soucis. Dit Harry.

\- Harry tu peux me laisser la place une seconde ? Lui demanda alors Pansy toujours en retrait.

\- Oui bien sûr. Dit l'enfant._ »

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de Pansy apparut dans l'âtre puis la fillette reprit la parole :

« _ Maman, Mr et Mrs Dursley, Ridge : est-ce qu'on peut utiliser la cheminée de Ridge pour parler avec le professeur Rogue ? Demanda alors Pansy déterminée à aider son ami.

\- Hein tu veux utiliser ma cheminée pour parler avec un M_ hem avec le professeur ? S'exclama Ridge abasourdi qui s'était repris à la dernière minute pour ne pas dire Mangemort.

\- Bah oui : on doit attendre pour rentrer et Harry aimerait bien parler avec le professeur. On ne ferait rien de mal. T'avais pas dit que tu serais gentil avec moi ? S'insurgea Pansy.

\- Oui. Dit Ridge déjà vaincu.

\- Mm : vous resteriez devant la cheminée de Ridge n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Vernon.

\- Oui bien sûr Mr : ma maman et vous nous avez dit d'aller ici donc on va pas chez le professeur en cachette ou sans votre permission. Déclara aussitôt Pansy sous le regard d'Harry qui songea que Pansy n'était peut-être pas toujours franche mais elle savait se débrouiller pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Euh Harry ne risque rien Vernon s'ils se tiennent tranquilles devant la cheminée de Ridge. Estima Pétunia.

\- Oui c'est vrai et puis c'est comme notre téléphone donc ça va. Décida Vernon.

\- …

\- Bon Pansy : tu me fais parler avec Harry s'il te plaît ? Reprit Dursley.

\- Oui. Répondit la fillette avant de laisser la place à Harry encore surpris par le retournement de situation provoqué par Pansy mais sincèrement heureux de pouvoir parler avec le professeur.

\- Papa ? Commença Harry.

\- Oui tu veux parler avec le professeur ? Demanda Vernon.

\- Oui on ne l'a pas vu depuis quelques jours donc je me demande comment il va. Confessa Harry.

\- Bon vous restez dans la cheminée hein ? Vous n'allez pas chez le professeur sans notre permission ? Reprit l'adulte.

\- Non Papa : je le ferai pas et puis on peut pas aller chez le professeur comme ça sans lui dire avant. Je veux pas désobéir à toi, ni le déranger s'il fait un truc. Avoua Harry.

\- Mm c'est bien : tu peux lui parler dans ce cas si Ridge est d'accord pour vous laisser utiliser sa cheminée. Affirma Vernon.

\- Bien sûr qu'il est d'accord, n'est-ce pas Ridge ? Intervint Marge.

\- Oui, oui. Dit le cracmol vaincu par les propos de Marge ou encore le regard de Nalaa et Archibald.

\- Bon alors vous pouvez tenter de contacter le professeur les enfants mais pas longtemps car le papa de Pansy va bientôt arriver avec ses frères. Conclut Vernon.

\- Ok Merci Papa ! S'exclama Harry.

\- De rien Harry. Répondit son père tranquillisé par l'attitude responsable de son fils.

\- Bon Harry dis à Pansy d'activer la conversation avec le professeur Rogue puisque tes parents sont d'accord. Conclut Naraantuya._ »

* * *

Ensuite, le petit garçon sortit sa tête de l'âtre afin de se tourner vers Pansy curieuse face à l'attitude de son ami. Harry reprit alors la parole pour lui expliquer son point de vue :

« _ Ton idée était bonne Pansy mais tu sais c'est bien de dire la vérité.

\- Oui dans ce cas mais on ne peut pas toujours le faire Harry. Précisa Pansy.

\- Peut-être mais il faut le faire le plus possible. Reconnut Harry après avoir songé au fait que lui-même devait se cacher et que Pansy le ferait également d'ici peu.

\- J'essaierai de faire comme tu dis Harry. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Bon tu me montres comment parler au professeur ? Demanda alors Harry._ »

La fillette acquiesça avant de lui expliquer que la communication serait possible uniquement sir le professeur avait lui-même allumé les flammes vertes, ce qui était possible puisque le sorcier devait recevoir Regulus tout à l'heure.

* * *

Effectivement, Severus Rogue avait déjà préparé un feu non pas pour recevoir Regulus à cette heure-ci mais pour discuter avec Albus Dumbledore désireux de lui commander une potion particulière. Le maître des potions avait promis de lui en fournir une puis il s'était détourné du feu afin de chercher des ingrédients. Toutefois, Severus avait heureusement allumé sa cheminée dans son laboratoire, ce qui permit d'entendre la voix de la petite Parkinson :

« _ Professeur Rogue : vous êtes là ?

\- Miss Parkinson. Constata simplement le sorcier après s'être approché de l'âtre pour contempler la tête de l'enfant.

\- Oui c'est moi. Confirma Pansy.

\- Votre visite est prévue pour cet après-midi donc pour quelle raison me contactez-vous à travers la cheminée maintenant et probablement sans l'autorisation de vos parents ? Interrogea Rogue mais sans aucune sévérité puisque la petite Parkinson ne lui semblait pas une idiote qui s'amusait à contacter tous les sorciers pour discuter comme la petite Lavande Brown.

\- Maman m'a donné la permission Professeur. Précisa Pansy.

\- Ah alors de quoi voulez-vous me parler Miss : vous avez un message de sa part ? Reprit aussitôt le professeur déjà sur le qui-vive.

\- Non je n'ai pas un message mais nous sommes allées voir Harry chez les Mac Kintosh et il aimerait vous parler donc il a demandé la permission à ses parents pour utiliser la cheminée de Ridge Mac Kintosh. Expliqua brièvement Pansy.

\- Vous avez utilisé la cheminée de cet écossais borné et prêt à cracher son venin sur n'importe quel ex Serpentard pour me parler ? Interrogea Severus surpris par sa propre réaction amusée.

\- Oui il est d'accord. Révéla Pansy.

\- Vraiment ? S'enquit Severus.

\- Oui : il est chez Robert et nous chez lui parce qu'on a montré le réseau de cheminette à Harry, Duddy et Hermione.

\- Comment se fait-il que ce cracmol vous ai autorisé à toutes ces choses ? Interrogea Severus.

\- Marge a dit qu'il était d'accord pour qu'on vous parle depuis sa cheminée donc il a du dire oui. Précisa Pansy plus lucide qu'Harry.

\- Ah je comprends mieux maintenant. Déclara Severus amusé et vraiment surpris par sa propre réaction.

\- Professeur : je laisse la place à Harry maintenant.

\- Très bien Miss Parkinson. Conclut Severus._ »

* * *

Le sorcier attendit quelques secondes puis la tête d'Harry apparut entre les flammes. Ensuite, Severus resta encore une fois troublé et surpris par l'enthousiasme de l'enfant à sa vue :

« _ Bonjour Professeur Rogue !

\- Bonjour Mr Dursley. Répondit le professeur.

\- Vous allez bien Professeur, vous êtes pas trop fatigué ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non pourquoi me demandez-vous ça Mr Dursley ? Demanda Severus surpris car personne ne s'interrogeait sur son état auparavant.

\- Pansy m'a dit que vous avez beaucoup de travail donc je me demandais si vous allez bien. Expliqua Harry.

\- Mm, oui je suis très occupé mais tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Précisa Severus d'un ton tranquille malgré sa stupeur.

\- Tant mieux : je suis content ! S'exclama Harry sincère.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois un enfant aussi content de me savoir en bonne santé. Mes élèves seraient ravis de me voir cloué au lit à cause d'une maladie. Révéla Severus dans un lapsus car il était conscient que tous ces « cornichons » rêvaient de manquer ses cours.

\- Pas moi Professeur : vous me manquez ! Confessa Harry.

\- Je vous manque ? S'enquit Severus tellement stupéfait qu'il dut s'asseoir quelques secondes.

\- Oui Professeur : je peux pas vous appeler et vous me manquez beaucoup. Insista Harry.

\- Mm vous allez bien Mr Dursley : vous n'avez pas de fièvre ? S'enquit Severus totalement sidéré.

\- Oui je vais bien Professeur.

\- Vos vacances en Écosse ne vous plaisent pas ? Demanda Severus toujours aussi déconcerté et qui cherchait une explication logique au sujet de l'attitude de l'enfant.

\- Si, si je m'amuse bien mais c'est pas pareil : j'aimerais bien vous voir et revenir chez vous. Affirma Harry.

\- Je suis très très occupé en ces jours donc je ne peux pas vous recevoir et puis vous devez aussi profiter de vos vacances. Déclara Rogue, même si, le sorcier était déconcerté par son léger dépit à l'idée de ne pas recevoir le gamin.

\- Oui je sais mais je pourrais revenir vous voir plus tard ou vous pourriez venir à Privet Drive ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Oui bien entendu. Répliqua l'adulte.

\- Merci Mr Rogue : je suis super content ! S'exclama Harry enfin soulagé.

\- Puis-je savoir la raison d'un tel enthousiasme Mr Dursley ? S'enquit Severus toujours sidéré mais également secrètement flatté.

\- Vous me manquez Professeur c'est tout. Dit Harry dont la sincérité et la simplicité étaient totalement désarmantes aux yeux de Rogue.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Dursley : nous nous reverrons. Promit Severus en proie à _l'effet Harry_.

\- Dites : Pansy m'a dit que vous êtes très occupé mais je peux vous écrire hein ? Reprit Harry.

\- Oui bien entendu : je vous ai offert un hibou donc il peut transporter votre courrier. Rappela Rogue mais sans aucune condescendance.

\- Je suis trop content de vous entendre Professeur ! Dommage que la cheminée de Papa n'est pas dans le truc sorcier. Déplora seulement Harry.

\- Les maisons des moldus ne peuvent pas être reliées au réseau de cheminette ou alors c'est très rare et difficile. Édulcora Severus pas désireux d'affoler le gamin en lui parlant de mesures de sécurité ou autre.

\- Oui mais bon c'est bien de vous parler comme au téléphone. Nous on a un téléphone mais vous non. Regretta Harry.

\- Je vais rétablir le téléphone chez moi donc vous pourrez m'appeler sans problème d'ici peu quand vous le souhaitez. Déclara alors Severus surpris par son propre désir de communiquer régulièrement avec_ le petit Dursley_.

\- Wow c'est trop bien Professeur ! S'exclama Harry d'un ton joyeux.

\- Je vous communiquerai le numéro à vos parents et vous même dés que la ligne sera installée. Promit Rogue._ »

Si les élèves de Poudlard avaient vu la scène suivante, ils se seraient cru en plein rêve ou plutôt cauchemar à leurs yeux à la seule idée de la Chauve-Souris des Cachots en train d'écouter patiemment le récit décousu d'un petit garçon au sujet de ses vacances. Aucun d'eux n'auraient voulu imaginer le sorcier suivre le discours au sujet des chevaux, du 4x4 de Ridge , de la visite des Parkinson, de la démonstration du père de Pansy ou encore tous les petits détails donnés par l'enfant. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le sorcier et le petit garçon durent cependant se séparer à regret car les époux Dursley étaient venus chercher les enfants puisque Patrick Parkinson était enfin là avec ses trois fils. Rogue salua les adultes ainsi que leur fils et Pansy puis il resta un long moment immobile à contempler le feu.

De son côté, Harry en aurait fait de même, si Pansy ne l'avait pas pris par la main pour l'inciter à repartir. Il se ressaisit et lui sourit gentiment tout en songeant que son amie n'était peut-être pas aussi sincère que lui, néanmoins, elle lui était précieuse.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Pour le coup du bonbon, il est établi dans les sites que Molly a glissé un morceau de pain dans la bouche d'Amos Diggory pour le faire taire pendant qu'il parlait avec Arthur dans la cheminée donc le geste de Robert-Bruce est possible. **_

_**Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore défini le prochain chapitre (j'hésite entre présenter la fratrie de Pansy maintenant ou passer directement à la suite donc on verra bien).**_

**_En tout cas, je vous souhaite un bon dimanche et à bientôt ! _**


End file.
